El Primer Amor no se Olvida
by tulover28
Summary: Rachel es una Joven Prodigio Intersexual, Que se muda a Lima, Ohio, antes de empezar la preparatoria, Se hace amiga de la Rubia más Hermosa del Mundo y en ese lugar aprenderá a Madurar, a Odiar pero sobre todo a Amar.. Es mi primera historia, si cometo errores Me perdonan, no soy escritora pero si tengo muchas ideas, pero pasen y lean díganme si les gusta y si no también... Gracias
1. El Comienzo

**Capitulo1**

 **-Rachel, amor apresúrate** -dijo Leroy el Padre de Rachel.

 **-Hay voy papi-** dijo Rachel emocionada mientras bajaba del auto, sus padres la miraban con felicidad, ya que ellos pensaban que ella estaría triste por haberse ido de New York.

Ellos se habían mudado a la ciudad de Nueva York, con Shelby, la Madre biológica de Rachel, ya que ella quería poder estudiar en NYADA, cuando tuviera al bebe de los Berry. Pero todo cambio cuando Shelby, sintió por primera vez que él bebe se movió en su vientre, ya ella no quería separarse de su bebe, los Berry, entendieron y decidieron criar al bebe, junto a Shelby, ya que ellos pensaron que sería mejor tener a una imagen maternal en la familia. Cuando Shelby tenía 6 meses y le hicieron el sonograma, para saber el sexo del bebe, había salido que iba a ser un niño. Cuando él bebe nació, los Berry y shelby, que ya era parte de la familia, se llevaron la mayor sorpresa de sus vidas, ya que lo que vieron fue la niña más hermosa que jamás habían visto en sus vidas. A horas de que Rachel había nacido, el Doctor reunió a sus padres para explicarles por qué la niña había nacido con órganos masculinos, les dijo que eso era una condición, llamaba intersex, y que cuando Rachel cumpliera los 18 años, ella podría decidir si hacerse la operación o no. A pesar de que Rachel, había nacido intersexual, los Berry estaban contentos y emocionado, porque ya tenían a su princesita en sus manos Desde el momento que miraron hacia los ojos café de su Princesita, algo dentro de los tres había cambiado, y se prometieron que cueste lo que cueste la protegerían.

Cuando Rachel cumplió 8 meses, sus Padres empezaron a notar cosas sobre la niña. Habían varias veces que la niña se veía mas atenta que los demás niños de su edad. Y habían veces que podrían jurar que la niña podría entender todo lo que ellos hablaban, a pesar de que todavía era muy pequeña y no podía hablar, cuando ellos hablaban ella contestaba con la cabeza o trataba de hablar disparate . Cuando Rachel cumplió un año, los padres de la niña no podrían esperar más y le llevaron al médico y hay descubrieron que ella, a su poca edad era una niña con mucha inteligencia , que era una niña Prodigio. Y Ellos no perdieron tiempo y decidieron poner a Rachel en la escuela desde muy temprano.

Los padres de Rachel volvieron a mirarla y tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, que esto no iba a ser fácil, pero por ahora su hija estaba emocionada. Cuando empieza la escuela es cuando todo siempre se pone difícil. Cuando estaban están en Nueva York, a Rachel la molestaban en la escuela por ser gordita, por ser bajita y porque esta en clases con nenes grandes cuando tiene que estar con los de su edad. Pero si e algo están seguros los padres de Rachel es de que en Ohio, son gente con mente cerrada y eso los preocupa. Ya que Rachel a pesar de que solo tiene 9 años estará empezando la Preparatoria, en Un mes. Ellos se habían mudado, para la casa que tenían en a la ciudad de lima, Ohio. Leroy había conseguido un trabajo en el Hospital y Hiram se iba a quedar trabajando desde la casa. Shelby había viajado a L.A a firma un contrato y después se iría a España. Ya que con la ayuda de Hiram y Leroy, Shelby había ido a estudiar a NYADA, después de haber tenido a Rachel, y había conseguido su primer papel como protagonista en una de teatro en el primer año en la academia, y se había hecho muy famosa en estos últimos años y ahora tenía muchos proyectos, en especial una película que se iba a grabar en España, tiene pensado quedarse un tiempo por España a vivir, los padres decidieron que era mejor llevar a Rachel a vivir por un tiempo fuera de la ciudad y Shelby la visitaría ante de que empezaran las clase. Y se la llevaría para las vacaciones.

Mientras tanto, Rachel no les prestaba atención a los adultos, ella miraba a su alrededor, con un brillo especial sus ojos.

Mientras ella miraba por sus alrededores se encontró con tres muchachas jóvenes en la casa de al lado , que parecían que tenían como 14 años, y estaban haciendo unos ejercicios que, ella había visto en las movies de porristas. Como las chicas aun no se percataban de la presencia de Rachel, ella la observaba.

Ella miro a la que estaba a la izquierda y era una Latina muy bonita pero no tan alta que tenía puesto una camisilla roja y unos shorts negros y tenía uno tenis blancos.

La de la derecha era alta y tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules y era muy bonita también, traía puesto una camisa blanca y unos shorts gris.

Ahora la del medio fue la que impresionó a Rachel, era rubia como la otra, pero era más bajita y muchos más hermosa, y con los ojos más hermosos que ella había visto en su corta vida. Rachel a pesar de que tenía 9 años pensó que ya se había enamorado por primera vez.

Mientas ella pensaba esto no se había dado cuenta que las muchachas se habían dado cuanta que ella estaba mirándolas, y ahora era ella a la que estaban observando.

La latina, con una sonrisa malvada, la miraba y pensaba en diferentes sobrenombres y bromas podía hacerle a la pobre albóndiga con patas..

La rubia alta, pensaba si Rachel, era igual de suave que lord tubbington, ya que ella era gordita y linda como su gato.

La rubia no tan alta, pensaba que de donde había salido esa dulzura de niña, que para ser gordita era una niña hermosa, y esos ojos tan hermosos y tan inocentes, le hacían recordar a Bambi, y esos labi….y sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por santana

- **Pero que le pasa al bicho enano este que nos esta mirando raro?** \- dijo la latina **-Parece que quiere que le caiga en cima como los de lima heights adjacent?**

 **-Santy déjala yo creo que es linda-** le susurro la rubia de la derecha, haciendo que la latina se enojara, Mientras que Rachel seguía mirando a la rubia del medio y sonrojándose porque habia escucho a la rubia alta.

- **Oye, creo que alguien tiene un stalker Q y uno feo y gordo-** dijo la latina riendo, ahí fue que Rachel se dio cuenta que la estaba mirándola por mucho tiempo, y reacción

 **-ho..hola me llamo ra..Rachel Berry Corcoran-** dijo Rachel algo nerviosa ya que tenía la mirada fija de las tres muchachas sobre ella y una no muy amigable por parte de la latina.

- **y a este bicho enano quien le dijo que hablara-** dijo la latina en gruñido asustando a Rachel, mientras que la rubia del medio solo la miraba, y la rubia de la derecha ponía cara triste.

 **-santana basta es una niña, además ella no nos está haciendo nada, y se nota que no es de por aquí-** hablo por primera vez la rubia del medio y Rachel sintió una extraña sensación que jamás había sentido, en el estómago.

 **-y ahora la estas defendiendo y ni siquiera conoces a esta mocosa-** dijo la latina enojada, ya que a ella no le gustaba que la regañaran sus amiga y menos que Britt se pusiera triste. Pero es que le enojaba que Brittany pensara que ese bicho enano era lindo, cuando no lo era. Iba a seguir hablando pero Brittany la interrumpió.

 **-Santana Marie López ya basta-** le dijo la rubia a la latina, mirándola con cara seria. Después se viro donde Rachel con una sonrisa y le dice **–Hola soy Brittany S Pierce, ella es Santana López** -dijo señalando a la latina con cara de pocos amigos, **\- y ella es Qu-** iba a decirle el nombre pero la rubia la interrumpió

- **Quinn Fabray, Mucho gusto Rachel-** dijo quinn regalándole una sonrisa muy hermosa y Rachel se sonrojo cuando escucho como pronuncio quinn su nombre.

 **-Mucho gusto en conocerlas, yo vengo de…-** no pudo terminar porque su padre la llamo

 **-Rachel, cariño ven a ayudarnos-** dijo su padre, y Rachel miro a las chicas y se despidió

 **-Bye vecina nos vemos después-** dijo Quinn con una sonrisa, mientras Brittany decía adiós con la mano.

Y Rachel entro a la casa con la sonrisa mas grande que sus padres habían visto. Y pensaron que tal vez mudarse lejos de la ciudad no había sido una mala idea.


	2. Voz de Angel

**Ante que nada quiero Agradecer a cada persona que leyó y comento, o que esta siguiendo la Historia. LA verdad, es que tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza, pero creo que la voy a hacer basada en una de mis películas favoritas, pero con mi propio toque para hacerla diferente, les prometo que la terminare, y actualizare cuando pueda. No sé, todavía si va hacer larga o corta, haci que les pido paciencia. Y Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo que disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Esa misma noche durante la cena, Rachel, le pregunto a sus padres si ellos conocían a los señores de alado.

 **-papa-** dijo Rachel, cuando habían acabado de comer

 **-sí, corazón?** -dijo Hiram mirándola

 **-tú conoces a los dueños de la casa de al lado?** -pregunto ella, ya que tenía curiosidad, queria saber si sus padres conocían a la Rubia.

 **-claro que sí, Russel Fabray fue uno de mis mejores amigos en la High School-** dijo Hiram emocionado ya que no podía esperar a volver a verlo en persona, había hablado con él por telephono desde que se fue para Nueva York, pero no se habían visto.

 **-pues, tú conoces a su hija entonces-** dijo Rachel sonriendo por la emoción en la cara de su padre.

- **Pues claro cómo olvidar a Franny y a Quinny si eran un amor, cuando nos mudamos a Nueva york, Quinny tenía 3 añitos –** dijo Hiram, haciendo que Rachel se sonriera de nuevo, Imaginándose a la rubia de pequeña, y con sus ojitos verde y.. sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su Padre.

 **-porque la pregunta hija-** Pregunto su Padre, ya que veía a su hija curiosa, no que eso fuera cosa nueva, pero quería saber porque el interés.

 **-Porque cuando llegamos** **Conocí a** **Quinn, y a sus amigas y ella se veía muy amable-** dijo Rachel sin mencionar que también le pareció hermosa.

 **-Me alegra que la haigas conocido Rachel, puede ser que ella sea tu mejor amiga, igual como Russel fue mi mejor amigo-** dijo Hiram, haciendo que Rachel se emocionara, ya que a ella le había gustado esa idea de pasar tiempo con la rubia. Eso fue lo ultimo que se habló de la rubia esa noche, ya que Leroy, los mando a lavar los trastes.

Después de que Rachel le ayudo a sus padres a lavar los trastes, se despidió y se fue a acostar en su nueva habitación, Cuando entro, lo primero que vio, fue una ventana que podía ver a la la casa de alado y se preguntaba si esa era la habitación de la rubia. Trato de mirar, pero las cortinas estaban cerrada, pensó que mejor se iría a dormir y que lo otro lo averiguaría después.

Cuando despertó Rachel, se sentía rara ya que estaba en su nueva habitación. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su percha a buscar ropa para darse una ducha, ya que vio que eran la 9:00 am, quería que sus padres la llevaran a explorar la ciudad, se sentía emocionada.

Cuando entro al baño después de desvestirse se metió a la ducha, la cancion de somewhere over the Rainbow se le vino a la mente y la empezó a cantar

 **Ooh, ooh, ooh**  
 **Ooh, ooh**

 **Somewhere over the rainbow**  
 **Way up high**  
 **And the dreams that you dream of**  
 **Once in a lullaby**

 **Somewhere over the rainbow**  
 **Bluebirds fly**  
 **And the dreams that you dream of**  
 **Dreams really do come true**

Mientras Rachel cantaba en el baño de su habitación, Quinn en su casa estaba dormida todavía, ella se empezó a mover, ya que ella no era una persona que se levantaba temprano, menos en vacaciones de verano.

Cuando por fin se despertó, pensó que estaba en el cielo, ya que estaba escuchando la voz de un Ángel, camino hasta la ventana y se dio cuenta que esa hermosa voz provenía de la casa de al lado. Ella no sabe lo que le paso, pero sintió un deseo de ver de quien era esa voz. Ya que estaba media dormida no se recordaba que Rachel, era su vecina ahora. Haci que decidió abrir su ventana y chequeo si la otra estaba abierta, cuando la pudo abrir, entro a la habitación.

 **Someday, I wish upon a star**  
 **Wake up where the clouds are far behind me**  
 **Where trouble melts like lemon drops**  
 **High above the chimney top**  
 **That's where you'll find me**  
 **Somewhere over the rainbow**  
 **Bluebirds fly**  
 **And the dreams that you dare to**  
 **Oh why, oh why can't I?**  
Rachel que se estaba terminando de bañarse y no se había dado cuenta de nada.

La rubia entro a la habitación y comenzó a miraba su alrededor, se notaba que era un cuarto de una niña ya que estaba pintado de rosa, y tenía ositos y unicornio, lo que a ella le pareció tierno.

 **Well, I see trees of green and red roses too**  
 **I'll watch them bloom for me and you**  
 **And I think to myself**  
 **What a wonderful worlahhhhh..** Cantaba Rachel cuando salía de su baño pero cuando vio a la rubia sentada en su cama se asustó y grito  
La rubia que estaba sentada, al escuchar el grito, dio un brinco que cayó al piso.

Rachel, que vio esto dejo de gritar y se acercó a ella con cuidado.

 **-Oh Dios mío, te encuentras bien?-** Pregunto Rachel preocupada.

 **-oh si no preocupes, esto lo hago todas las mañanas-** dijo Quinn riendo para no preocupar a Rachel, pero la verdad, era que si le había dolido y mucho.

- **oh.. ok-** dijo Rachel ya que no sabía que decirle, a la rubia que no conocía muy bien. Pero después recordó, que ella está en su cuarto y le pregunto **–oye que haces aquí y como entraste a mi cuarto?-**

Quinn bajo la mirada, ya que estaba avergonzada, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y dijo **-es que yo estaba durmiendo y tú me despertaste cantando-**

Rachel, ahora era la que tenía las mejillas colorada y bajo la cara.

- **lo siento, es que siempre acostumbro a cantar cuando estoy emocionada-** dijo Rachel, haciendo que Quinn se sonriera, en ese momento, Rachel se parecía una niña que estaba en problemas con sus padres.

 **-no te preocupes, yo soy la que me tengo que disculpar, ya que entre aquí sin permiso–** dijo apenada para después sonreír y dijo **\- además no me molestaría si me despertara haci todas las mañanas,** **es que de verdad Rachel tienes una voz de Ángeles es Increíble-** dijo haciendo que Rachel volviera a sonrojase

 **\- Gracias Quinn-** dijo Rachel, mirando al piso avergonzada, ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a esos alago ya que solo los recibía de sus padres y su mama.

 **Rachel corazón, ya está listo el desayuno-** dijo Hiram entrando a la habitación, y al ver a la rubia miro a Rachel y le dijo **-Buenos Días, corazón-** le dijo, y depuesfue a donde ella y le dio un beso en la cabeza, después y miro a Quinn que se veía nerviosa y le dijo **\- Hola soy Hiram Berry, y tu quién eres? Y como entraste aquí?-**

 **-Ho..hola… señor Berry, yo soy Quinn-** dijo nerviosa y como él solo se quedó mirándola siguió hablando. **-Quinn Fabray, yo..yo.. yo vivo al lado y su hija me despertó, con su Increíble voz y yo solo quería saber si era la niña que conocí ayer, y pues yo duermo en la habitación que se ve desde aquí y pues entre-**

Cuando vio que él todavía estaba serio, se empezó a disculpar **–yo..yo lo siento no debí hacer eso y prometo quee-** …Pero fue interrumpida por la risa de Hiram, ya que el sabia quién era la rubia, pues era idéntica a su madre, mientras caminaba hasta ella, y tomándola entre sus brazos para abrazarla.

 **-Hay Quinny, pero que linda estas, ya eres toda una mujer, te parece a tu Madre-** le dijo el, mientras la abrazaba.

Rachel, que estaba observando se sonrió, ella sabía que su padre iba a hacer eso. Por otro lado la rubia que todavía estaba sorprendida por el abrazo, dijo **–pero como es que me conoces?-**

 **-Quinny, no me digas que ya no te acuerdas de hitan?** – dijo Hiram, ese es el nombre por el cual, lo llamaba cuando era pequeña.

La rubia que había oído a su padre mencionar ese apodo, sonrió ya que su padre le dijo que ella le decía haci a su padrino cuando tenia 3 años.

-Creo que recuerdo algo- dijo ella, mientras seguían abrazados.

Después de un momento se separaron y Hiram le pregunto **-te vas a quedar a desayunar? y haci conversamos y conoces más a mi Rachel?-**

Quinn que ya estaba al lado de Rachel, la miro para ver que le decía, pero cuando vio la cara esperanzada y de perrito de Rachel, ella ya sabía la respuesta **–si me quedo-** la sonrisa que le dio Rachel, fue como la de un niño que lo llevan a una fábrica de dulces, que no tenía más opción que sonreír.

En ese momento pensó que le gustaba ser la causante de esa sonrisa.


	3. La Protectora

**Les quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron la historia y lo que la leyeron también, quiero pedirle disculpa por los errores el capítulo anterior, pase y arregle los que vi. Ayer cuando Salí del trabajo escribí el capítulo y no vi muchos de los errores. Me han pedido que haga los capítulos más largo y la verdad tratare pero no sé si pueda, como dije antes los escribo en el tren de camino a casa cuando salgo del trabajo y a veces no tengo mucho tiempo, pero les prometo que tratare. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, que lo disfruten ;-D.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Mientras comían el desayuno, Leroy , el Padre de Rachel, llego de una reunión que tenían en el hospital para ver cuando empezaría.

 **-Buenos días cariño-** le dijo el a Hiram, dándole un beso y después uno a Rachel y dijo **–Buenos días princesa-** después miro a Quinn que estaba en una esquina, mirando todo lo que estaba pasando y le dijo **-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, Quinny estas hermosa-** dijo el abrazándola, y haciendo que Quinn se sonrojase, esa era la segunda vez en el día que la que la abrazaban y la llamaban Hermosa y por un nombre que solo su Madre usaba.

 **-Hola, Señor Berry-** dijo ella, la verdad era que no se sabía su nombre.

 **-Quinny, nada de Señor Berry, te conozco desde que naciste y aunque tú no lo recuerdes yo era como un tío cool para ti, cuando eras pequeña, haci que me pues llamar leroy o lee-** dijo el, haciendo que todos rieran

 **-está bien señ.. digo leroy-** dijo sonriéndole, después que leroy la mirara fingiendo enojo.

 **-haci me gusta-** dijo el sentándose en la mesa, - **y ahora dime algo sobre ti, que te gusta hacer mientras estas en vacaciones-** le pregunto el a Quinn, haciendo que Rachel, se enderezara en su asiento ya que ella quería saber de la rubia también.

 **-Bueno, pues a mí me gusta leer, salir al parque a correr y tomar fotografía de los alrede** **dores-** dijo ella, haciendo que Rachel tomara nota de las cosas que empezaría hacer, para haci pasar más tiempo con la rubia.

 **\- y ya quedan un mes para que acaben la vacaciones verdad? En qué grado estas?-** pregunto el

 **-sí, solo queda un mes más y después ere una freshman en William McKinley High School-** dijo ella haciendo que los Padres de Rachel se pusieran feliz, ya que eso significaría que Rachel tendría a alguien que conocieran con ella.

Rachel, por su parte no se lo podría creer, ella estaría en la misma escuela que la Quinn y conocería a sus amigos. Ella sabía que sus Padres le iban a decir a Quinn, que ella también iría a McKinley, y Rachel no quería que ella se enterara todavía, ya que por más que le gusta la idea de pasar tiempo con la rubia, ella no quería que Quinn se sintiera obligada a andar con ella en los pasillo, solo porque sus Padres lo pedían.

 **\- En serio? Rachel tam..-** empezó a decir leroy emocionado, pero fue interrumpido por Rachel

 **-Papa, cuando vendrá mama?-** dijo Rachel, tratando de que su padre no terminara lo que iba a decir, por su parte Leroy le pareció un poco raro que su hija lo interrumpiera, pero no le dio importancia.

 **-Rachel, Amor ya te aviamos dicho que ella venia en dos semanas, para ayudarte a comprar las cosas escolares-** dijo Leroy

 **-Oh ok, es que la extraño-** dijo Rachel, y no era mentira, ella jamás se había separado de su Madre y tenía miedo que su madre la olvidara, ya que iba a vivir en otro país, Rachel sabía que eso era una ridiculez, pero como quiera tenia miedo.

 **-Lo se Cariño, pero no te preocupes ella va a llamar todos los días, ella nunca se olvidaría de ti-** dijo Leroy, él ya sabía que su hija estaba pensando.

Quinn, por su Parte estaba confundida, Mama? ella sabía que se necesitaba una mujer para poder tener un bebe, pero ella creía que Rachel, seria adoptada.

Rachel, miro a su Padre y se sonrío, ella sabía que sus Padres la conocían demasiado. **-ok Papa, ya que terminamos de comer, puedo enseñarle mi habitación a Quinn-** pregunto Rachel, que quería conocer más la rubia.

 **-Rachel, no crees que Quinn, ya Conoció tu habitación lo suficiente esta mañana?-** dijo Hiram en forma de broma, haciendo que Rachel se riera, que Quinn bajara la cabeza sonrojada y que Leroy se confundiera.

 **-Papa, no seas malo-** le dijo Rachel, al ver que Quinn estaba colorada.

 **-Alguien me puede decir que paso?-** pregunto Leroy, ya que veía a Hiram con una sonrisa traviesa, a Quinn roja como un tomate, y Rachel que todavía se reía.

 **-Nada-** dijo Quinn con Rapidez, haciendo que Hiram y Rachel se volvieran a reír.

 **-te digo después, cariño-** le le susurro Hiram a Leroy.

- **Ven Quinn, te voy a enseñar mi cuarto-** le dijo Rachel a Quinn, y haci salieron de la cocina y hasta la habitación de Rachel. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Rachel se sentó en la cama y Quinn se quedó parada en la Puerta observando lo que Rachel hacía.

-ven siéntate aquí- le dijo Rachel, señalando su lado Quinn fue y se sentó al lado de ella, y se quedó observando la habitación, aunque ya lo había hecho en la mañana como lo dijo Hiram, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad, de verlo bien.

 **-Me gusta tu cuarto, en especial, los ositos y unicornios que tienes en la cama-** dijo Quinn sonriéndole .

- **Enserio? No me estas mintiendo verdad? porque los compañero de mi otra escuela decían que eso era infantil-** dijo Rachel mirándola con sus ojos grandes atenta a la respuesta de Quinn, y la verdad era que Rachel no sabía si Quinn le estaba mintiendo y solo lo decía porque estaba en su casa y se sentía obligada.

Quinn al escuchar esto, le dio tristeza, ya que no se podía Imaginar a Rachel triste. **-yo nunca te mentiría, y para que veas que no te miento te voy a decir un secreto-** dijo Quinn en un susurro, y cuando vio que Rachel le ponía toda su atención dijo **-Lamby una lamb de peluche, que es muy linda y grande y color rosa, que la uso cuando me siento sola o triste, y yo soy mayor, acaso tú crees que yo soy infantil?-** espero a que Rachel negara con la cabeza y despues continuo- **vez, yo tampoco creo que** **tú** **seas infantil, y cuando quieras la traigo para que juegue con tu ositos y unicornios-** Vio como los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron y supo que había dicho lo correcto

 **-En serio?-** Pregunto Rachel, para asegurarse, cuando Quinn asistió con la cabeza, Rachel la abrazó

 **\- Gracias, Gracias Quinn-** dijo Rachel emocionada **\- sabes los ositos son regalos de mis papas, y los unicornios de mama, ellos siempre me regalaban uno cada vez que cumplo, y yo nunca los saco de mi habitación para que no se pierdan, pero si tú quieres te puedes llevar a uno para que tu lamby no este sola-** dijo ella, haciendo que Quinn sonriera con ternura.

En ese Día, Quinn empezó a darse cuenta de cuan Inteligente e Inocente era Rachel, mientras hablaba con ella descubrió que Rachel era más madura y tenía la mentalidad como si fuera una joven y no como de una niña, Pero aunque fuera madura, Quinn podía ver lo Inocente que era Rachel y eso le gustaba, le hacía sentir como si fuera su protectora y esos hermosos y expresivos ojos le Le iban a Derretir cada día más su corazón.


	4. Su Familia

Hola a todos Gracias por seguir mi Historia. Como dije antes, yo sé que cometo muchos errores y les pido disculpa. La verdad que quería hacer esta historia sobre una película, pero la voy a hacer diferente. Iba a hacer a Puck el malo de esta historia, pero siempre me ha gustado la relación de amigos o familia entre Puck y Rachel. Aquí les dejo, otro capítulo.

 **Capítulo 4**

Días después que Quinn, estuvo con los Berry, Rachel estaba tocando la guitarra, cuando escucho un sonido que provenía de la ventana. Cuando se levantó que era la rubia, Quinn le hiso una seña para que abriera la ventana. Cuando la abrió Quinn dijo- **Voz de Ángel y sabes tocar, wow eres todo un paquete-** haciendo que Rachel se riera.

 **-Gracias pero no soy tan buena, mama me enseño cuando vivíamos en Nueva York.-** dijo Rachel

 **-Hablado de tu mama, como es ella?-** dijo Quinn ya que estaba interesada en saber todo sobre Rachel.

 **-Bueno, pues ella es hermosa, ella es la mejor madre del mundo.-** dijo Rachel, emocionada **-ella me ha enseñado a cantar y a como tocar diferentes instrumentos.-**

 **-En serio?, mi Padre también me enseño a como tocar el piano-** dijo Quinn

 **-Sí, sabes, papa me hablado mucho de tu papa, ya quiero conocerlo.-** dijo Rachel

 **-créeme el también él te quiere conocer-** dijo Quinn **–pero no tienes que esperar mucho ya que el los invito a una cena hoy-** cuando Quinn dijo eso, Rachel se puso tímida y le Pregunto.

 **-y puedo ver tu habitación, hoy en la noche-** pregunto Rachel sin mirar a Quinn.

Quinn rio, antes las ocurrencias de Rachel y dijo **-no te la puedo enseñar esta noche-** haciendo que Rachel se pusiera triste **-porque te lo voy a enseñar ahora, ven-** dijo Quinn, cogiéndole la mano acercándose a la ventana.

 **-espera, espera, porque no vamos por la puerta?-** pregunto Rachel

 **\- y que hay de divertido en eso?-** dijo Quinn, con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que Rachel se riera.

 **-okay, vamos pero no sé cómo trepar un árbol-** dijo Rachel

 **-no te preocupes, yo te ayudare solo tienes que poner el pie sobre la rama-** le dijo Quinn, cogiéndole de la mano nueva mente.

Rachel con cuidado, se movió por la rama y entro a la habitación de Quinn.

Cuando entro, noto que la habitación era muy diferente a la de Quinn. Mientras que el color de ella era rosado, el de Quinn, era verde, un verde pareció al color de sus ojos. Mientras la Cama de Rachel era crema, la de Quinn era blanca, mientras que Rachel tenía una Guitarra y animales de peluches, Quinn tenía libros y a lamby encima de su cama.

Cuando Quinn vio que Rachel miraba a peluche dijo **-Rachel, te presento a lamby y lamby ella es Rachel** **mi nueva vecina y amiga-** Rachel sonrió al oir eso

 **-hola, lamby-** dijo Rachel cogiendo al peluche. **-me gusta tu habitación Quinn-**

 **-Gracias Rachel-**

En ese momento entro Russel y al ver a Quinn y a Rachel y freno.

 **-Hola Quinny, te extrañe-** le dijo mientras la abrazaba

 **-papa, que haces aquí, yo pensaba que llegabas esta noche para la cena.-** pregunto ella

 **-sí, cariño es que termine lo que tenía que hacer y vine a ayudar a tu madre para la cena de esta noche-** dijo el

Mientras ellos hablaban, Rachel observaba a Russel, y podría ver el parecido entre él y Quinn. Él tenía el pelo rubio con canas y tenía unas pocas arugas en la cara. Su expresión en ese momento era contenta pero, Rachel podría ver que él era un hombre serio y eso le dio un poquito de miedo y se movió un poco incomoda. Y Russel lo noto.

 **-hola yo soy Russel Fabray y tu debes ser Rachel o me equivoco?-** dijo el con tono amigable, en la reconoció de las fotos que Hiram siempre le mandaba.

Ella se sorprendió que ella conociera y solo le dijo un si tímida mente.

 **-Pero ven acá niña dale un abrazo a tu tío Russel-** le dijo el abrazándola **-pero mira, si eres más hermosa que en fotos.-**

 **Gracias Señor Russel-** dijo Rachel colorada, ella no estaba acostumbrada a que los extraño fueran cariñosos con ella.

Russel se rio y dijo **-nada de Señor cariño, ahora bajen a la cocina que traje galletas.-**

Cuando bajaron a la cocina se encontraron a Franny, la hermana mayor de Quinn, devorando las galletas. Rachel que había escuchado hablar de ella la observo y noto que era parecida a Quinn lo único que tenía los ojos azules y se veía más mayor.

 **-oye Franny, por favor dejas galletas para los demás-** dijo Russel haciendo reír a los demás

 **-Papa, solo me he comido dos** -dijo ella quejándose

 **-si claro, dos docenas-** dijo Quinn riendo, **-Franny sabemos que tú tienes una obsesión con las galletas de chocolate.**

 **-Quinny no me hagás hablar que tú eres peor-** dijo ella con un sonrisa traviesa

 **-no me llames haci, sabes que no me gusta-** dijo Quinn enojada

 **-chicas paren, tenemos visita-** dijo Rusel, y las dos chicas, miraron a Rachel.

 **-Y quien eres tú-** le dijo Franny a Rachel mirándola rara.

 **-yo.. yo soy Rachel, mucho gusto-** Rachel se puso nerviosa ya que Franny parecía seria como su Padre y en sus ojos no podía ver el mismo brillo que podía ver en los ojos de Quinn, que la hacían ver amable y amistosa.

 **-Franny, ella es Rachel la hija de Hiram y de Leroy Berry, Quinn, le estaba enseñando su habitación.** -le dijo Russel

- **o cierto, se volvieron a mudar a Ohio-** dijo Franny **-y cuántos años tienes-** le pregunto ella a Rachel.

 **-Yo tengo 9 años-** Rachel, Franny miro a Rachel y después miro a Quinn y dijo

 **-Quinny, no crees que estas un poco grandecita para estar jugando con una niña de 9 años.** -dijo en forma de burla, con una risa traviesa, haciendo que Rachel se sintiera un poco mal, ya que ella no era muy sociable la mayoría del tiempo y cuando lo era, los niños se apartaban de ella. Ella no quería que la rubia se alejara de ella.

 **-cállate Franny, tú no sabes nada, y te digo que a pesar de que la conozco de una semana pasaría más tiempo con ella que contigo.-** dijo Quinn, enfogonada

- **chicas ya-** dijo Russel **-Franny no digas cosas haci-**

En ese momento entro Judy Fabray a la cocina. **-Russel, yo pensaba que venias más tarde-** dijo ella acercándose y dándole un beso. **-Hola cariño, tú debes ser Rachel-** dijo ella abrazándola

 **-Hola señora Fabray-** dijo Rachel tímida

 **-Nada de Señora Fabray, llámame Judy-** dijo sonriendo **-y cuando vienen tus padres-** pregunto ella y en ese momento sonó el timbre

 **-creo que eso deben ser ellos-** dijo ella

Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con un Hiram y Leroy Preocupados. Cuando Rachel fue a la casa de Quinn, no le aviso a sus pares.

 **-Hola Judy, perdona que estemos más temprano de lo acordado pero es que, queremos ver si Rachel está aquí, ella no está en casa y ella no conoce a nadie solamente a Quinn.-** Le preguntaron ellos

 **-Sí, ella estaba con Quinny, en su habitación pero ahora está en la cocina.-** dijo Judy señalando la cocina

 **-hola papi, papa, perdonen que no les avisara que iba a venir era que Quinn quería enseñarme su habitación-** se disculpó ella

 **-está bien cariño, pero la próximas vez avisas-** dijeron ellos abrazándola ya que habían estado preocupados.

 **-Bueno, ya que están aquí vamos a ordenar pizza.-** dijo Russel riendo

Cuando ya había venido la comida, se sentaron en la mesa. Y entre risas y palabras terminaron de comer olvidando todo lo demás que había pasado durante el día y solo concentrándose que ahora eran como una gran familia.

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde la cena en la casa de los Fabray. Y ellos acordaron hacer una cena familia dos veces por semana Rachel y Quinn cada día estaban más unidas, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, parecían como si hubieran conocido desde niñas. Cada día Quinn pasaba menos tiempo con santana y Brittany y más tiempo con Rachel. Franny todavía no entendía, porque su hermana quería pasar tanto tiempo con la enana, como había escuchado a santana nombrarla. Ya faltaba una semana para que empanzaran las clases.

Rachel esperaba en el aeropuerto, ansiosa por la llegada de su Madre. Cuando de momento escucho una voz que no había escuchado en dos años.

- **Y dónde está mi única y preferida, Princesa judía-** dijo la voz de su primo

Al virarse se dio cuenta que su primo la estaba buscando y corrió a donde él.

- **Noah-** grito ella cuando el la alzo, a pesar de que ella era gordita, él siempre la alzaba y le daba vueltas al aire.

 **-Rae-** dijo Noah su primo de 14 años.

 **-que haces aquí, Noah yo creía que todavía vivías en L.A.-** pregunto ella sorprendida por verlo ahí, ya que él se había mudado con su Madre a L.A. cuando su Padre los abandono.

 **-Ma dijo que no quería que Papa arruinara nuestras vidas, y que quería que tu estuvieras a alguien que te definiera en la escuela y Sara te extrañaba.-** dijo el escogiéndose los brazos como si no le importara. Cuando ella sabía, que Sara la hermanita pequeña e Noah, no era la única que la extrañaba.

 **-Y tú no me extrañaste Noah.-** dijo ella, haciéndole los ojos de puppy y sacando un poco el labio de abajo.

 **-Un poquito-** dijo él y Rachel lo siguió mirando **-okay, okay te extrañé y mucho, contenta?-** cuando ella asistió con la cabeza él dijo, **-ahora quita esa cara, y vamos a buscar a los tíos.-**

Cuando Rachel vio a Shelby, salió corriendo hacia ella y la abrazo.

 **-Mama, no sabes cuánto te extrañe-** dijo Rachel llorando.

Shelby, ya también tenía, lágrimas en su cara y dijo **-mi amor yo también te extrañe y mucho-** dijo y la apretó más contra ella.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, y cuando miraron para arriba, era Connie Puckerman-Corcoran, la madre de Noah y Sara.

 **-déjame abrazar a mi sobina favorita-** dijo ella, haciendo que todos se rieran, ya que Rachel era su única sobrina.

Cuando se dejaron de abrazar, vino una pequeña niña de seis años y abrazo a Rachel.

 **Rae, no sabes cuánto te extrañe-** le dijo sara

 **-yo también te extraña pequeña-** dijo Rachel sobándole la cabeza

 **-enana, sabes que tú eres solo 3 años mayores que ella?-** dijo Noah para molestarla

 **-cállate, Noah-** dijo haciéndole cucharita, ella sabe que él no se puede resistir a esa.

 **-ok, lo siento rae, solo estaba jugando-** dijo el abrazándola

Los adultos que estaban viéndolos, se empezaron a reír, ya que sabían que por más malo que Noah actuara, nunca podía soportar que su prima le hiciera esa carita de perrito triste. Rachel, le sonrió cuando vio que su carita funcionaba todavía.

Mientras tanto, Noah pensaba que necesitaba hacerse inmune a esa carita. Pero al ver a Rachel sonreír después de haberle hecho la carita, pensó que quizás podría seguir haciendo lo que ella quisiera, con tal de que le sonriera haci.


	5. Los Secretos

Gracias a todos los que han dejado review, eso ayuda mucho, Para los que están confundidos Quinn, Santana, Brittany y Noah, tienen 14 años. Para aquellos que dijeron que no haga sufrir a Rachel mucho no lo hare, pero la realidad es que Rachel tiene 9 años, entrando a la High School, van a ver cosas que la harán sufrir, pero que también la harán reír y como dije en mi resumen de la Historia, en ese lugar aprenderá a Odiar, a madurar pero sobre todo a Amar. Gracias por leer mi Historia Espero que les guste este Capítulo.

 **Capítulo 5**

Cuando bajaron el auto, después de haber cenado, Rachel vio que al frente de la casa de Quinn, se encontraba santana, Brittany y Quinn. Y se acercó, con Noah detrás siguiéndole los pasos, ya que donde habían chicas a ahí estaba el.

 **-Hola chicas-** dijo ella tímida mente.

 **-Hola Hermosas, yo soy Puck, el Primo de Rachel, pero me pueden llamar Puckzilla o como ustedes quieran-** dijo con una pícara sonrisa alzando sus cejas.

 **-Hola, yo soy Brittany, te puedo llamar ducky, es qué con ese pelo, me pareces a un patito que vi, el otro día en el parque-** dijo ella contenta, haciendo que Noah, se tocara el pelo y mirará a las demás confundido.

 **-Hola, yo soy santana-** dijo ella coquetamente, haciendo que él se acercara ella y la tomara de la mano **-quien iba a saber que el bicho enano tendría un primo tan guapo-** dijo ella haciendo que Quinn y Puck se enojaran.

Cuando Puck iba a hablar, Quinn lo interrumpió **-Santana ya te dije que no le volvieras a decir así** -dijo mientras señalaba a la latina **-Hola yo soy Quinn, y ahora nos vamos-** dijo ella empujando a santana hacia la puerta de la casa. **\- fue un gusto Puck, adiós Rach, hablamos después-** dijo cuando entraba por la puerta.

 **-wow, soy yo, o en Ohio están las chicas más Hermosas el mundo-** dijo el, todavía mirando a la puerta. Mientras Rachel, estaba embobada ya que Quinn la había llamado Rach.

 **-sí. Vistes Noah me llamo Rach** -dijo ella emocionada, mirando a Noah

Noah, que miraba la puerta, se viro donde Rachel, se rio y dijo **-si lo vi Rae, eres toda una casanova como tu Primo.-**

 **-Que es casanova, Noah-** pregunto Rachel inocentemente, haciendo que Noah, negara con la cabeza.

 **-Hay, mi Princesa Hermosa, Gracias a Dios que me tienes a mí, para enseñarte todo lo que se.** -dijo el sonriendo traviesamente, ya que se imaginaba todo lo que le podía enseñar a su Primita. **-ven, vamos a dentro.-**

Después de haber jugado un rato, Rachel y Noah, estaban viendo una película, cuando Noah dijo **-Ma, me dijo de tu condición Rae-** Rachel se congelo en ese momento y no dijo nada, después de un ratito en silencio volvió Noah y dijo **\- porque no me habías dicho, yo pensaba que no teníamos secretos grandes entre nosotros, que tu confiabas en mi-** cuando ella escucho esto, viro la cara y se puso triste.

 **-sé que debí decirte pero yo no quería que te alejaras de mí** -dijo ella, mientras se le salía una lagrima **-sabes papi me dijo que no todo el mundo, entiende mi situación y yo no quería que tú me dejaras de hablar, ya te habías mudado lejos de mí, y yo sé que hablábamos todas las semanas, pero no me podía imaginar que no me hablaras nunca más.-** dijo ella, ahora llorando abiertamente, haciendo que a Noah, se le rompiera el corazón **-Noah tu eres como un hermano, para mí y si te alejas y me odias, yo no sabría qué hacer y..y-** iba a seguir hablando pero Noah la interrumpió

 **-Rae, Rae, cálmate por favor-** dijo el abrazándola, tratando de cálmala **\- ya por favor no llores Rae,** **tu sabes que a mí no me gusta verte triste y además eres demasiado hermosa para que estés llorando-** dijo el, tratando de que ella, sonriera pero no lo hiso y así estuvieron un rato hasta que ella se calmó.

 **-Ya te sientes mejor?-** pregunto Noah, cuando ella asistió él dijo **\- Rachel, quiero que me escuches, okay?-** ella asistió, ya que sabía que cuando Noah le decía Rachel, era porque estaba hablando enserio **.-Yo nunca te podría odiar, tu eres una hermana para mí, yo te amo y cuando nos mudamos, sufrí mucho, y si le dices esto a alguien no te vuelvo a hablar-** dijo el, señalándola haciendo reír a Rachel

 **-Cuando Ma, me dijo de tu condición, sabes lo que pensé?-** cuando ella negó, el siguió **-pensé que no importara como eras tú siempre serias mi princesa, y que ahora tenía a alguien, a quien enseñarle mi mejor manera de conquistar chicas-** dijo el moviendo sus cejas de manera traviesa.

Rachel rio y se fue a donde él, y lo empezó a abrazar y a besar **-Gracias Noah, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que no me dejaras de hablar por eso-** dijo ella emocionada **-y te prometo, no tener más secretos contigo.-**

 **-ok, así me gusta no más secretos entré nosotros-** dijo dándole un beso en la frente **-ahora vamos a ver la película** -añadió el

Después de haber visto tres películas se había quedado dormido. Mientras abajo en la sala, los adultos hablaban de lo que iban a hacer ahora que las clases iban a empezar.

 **-Y Noah va a empezar en McKinley?** -Pregunto Leroy a Connie

 **-sí, la verdad era que estaba cansada de tener que estar alejada de mi familia, porque el estúpido de mi ex-marido nos abandonó.-** dijo ella enojándose- **yo quiero que Noah y Sara crezcan con su única prima, Que Noah proteja a Rachel, como quiere ahora que van a empezar High School, y que se ayuden mutua mente.-** dijo ella

 **-Nos gusta la idea que ellos pasen tiempo junto, pero Connie, no le puedes poner la carga a Noah de estar cuidando a Rachel, el también es un niño-** dijo ahora Hiram, haciendo que todos asistieran con la cabeza

 **-Lo sé, créeme Hiram, y no lo digo yo, esas fueron las palabras de Noah, el me pregunto sobre la condición de Rachel hace tres meses, y yo le explique, él dijo que le gustaría poder estar cerca de ella para defenderla y enseñarle a cómo defenderse para el futuro cuando sea más grande.-** dijo ella orgullosa de el, haciendo que los adultos estuvieran también orgullosos de su sobrino.

 **-Enserio, le constaste de la condición de Rachel y lo tomo bien?-** Preguntó Leroy, ya que para algunas personas, no era fácil asimilar esa situación y menos a un joven.

 **-si, al principio, parecía confundido por la explicación, pero después dijo que era cool, y que le iba a enseñar todo lo que sabía, para que ella fuera una casanova como el.** -dijo ella, haciendo reír a los demás

Después de haberse reído un rato, shelby dijo **-yo creo que tenemos un problema-** dijo ella, un poco preocupada.

 **-Noah, mi sobrino mujeriego, le quiere enseñar a mi pequeña e Inocente niña, a como conquistar a Chicas?-** dijo Ella, **-yo no quiero que mi niña de 9 años tenga novia-** dijo negando con la cabeza **-creo que no hay que dejar que pasen tanto tiempo juntos-** dijo pero se volvieron a reír.

Al día siguiente, Rachel fue despertada por un olor a pancakes.

 **-Noah, despierta, creo que el desayuno está listo-** cuando dijo esto Noah se levantó de la cama de un brinco y bajo hacia la cocina. Mientras que Rachel se fue al baño.

Cuando bajo, se encontró con sus padres y su tía, mirando a Noah, que comía como si hubiera un fuego y tuviera que salir corriendo.

 **-se los juro, este niño me llevara a quiebra, parece que tiene un barril sin fondo-** dijo su tía, y todos rieron

 **-Ma, sabes que necesito comer, para seguir creciendo-** dijo el con la boca llena

 **-Y tu hermana, también, pero no puede porque tú te lo comes todo-** dijo ella **-y no hablas con la boca llena-** dijo regañándolo.

 **-Sorry, Ma** -dijo el, cuando subió la cabeza e encontró con una Rachel sonriente

 **-No te rías Rachel, y ven a comer, que solamente te ha dejado un pancake.-** dijo su tía y ahí se le fue la sonrisa de Rachel

 **-Buenos días-** dijo ella a todos y tratando de mirar a Noah mal **-Noah me podías haber dejado tres pancakes, por lo menos, ya que te desperté para que comieras, nuestro desayuno favorito -** dijo ella, poniendo cara triste

 **-lo siento Rae, toma te guarde tres-** dijo el, cogiéndolos del plato de su madre para dárselos. Haciendo que su madre y sus tíos lo miraran, incrédulos.

 **-Gracias Noah-** dijo ella riendo y dándole el primer mordisco, sin importarle que esos eran de su tía.

Los adultos que estaban mirando esto, negaron con la cabeza. Si, definitivamente no era una buena idea que pasaran mucho tiempo, juntos.

En la noche, su Madre se fue a llevar a su tía y sus primos a la nueva casa, que solo quedaba a diez minutos de su casa, Rachel se fue a bañar y cuando salió, se vistió, decidió visitar a Quinn, y decirle que su Madre, había llegado la noche anterior y que cuando volviera a su casa, ella quería presentársela. Al llegar a la ventana de Quinn toco, y para su sorpresa no era Quinn, quien abrió, sino era Santana.

Santana, por su parte no se sorprendió al ver que Rachel tocaba la ventana. Ella sabía que Quinn, le había cogido cariño a la enana. **-Que haces aquí Bicho enano-** pregunto seriamente

 **-Pu..este.. Pues yo vine a ver a Quinn-** dijo ella, nerviosa. La latina, siempre la hacía sentir así.

 **-Pu… pues, Quinn no está aquí-** dijo ella haciéndole burla a Rachel **-y no creo que venga en un buen rato-** dijo ella

En ese mismo momento entro en la habitación, Quinn y Brittany con sodas en las manos.

 **-Santana, me puedes decir que es tan importante que me lo tienes que decir en persona-** pregunto Quinn, cuando miro a santana, se dio cuenta que Rachel estaba en la ventana. **-Rach, que haces aquí?** -se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado eso y dijo **-no es que quiero que te vayas, solamente me sorprendí al verte aquí, pero ven entra.**

Cuando Rachel, entro la Brittany, corrió a donde ella y la abrazo. Haciendo que Rachel y Quinn se rieran. Y aunque lo negaría hasta la muerte, a Santana le pareció, tierna esa imagen y pensó que la risa de Rachel era linda y contagiosa, pero después negó con la cabeza y dijo- **ok, Britt suéltala no queremos que el Bicho raro te pegue lo que tiene, verdad-** santana se sintió un poco mal por lo que había dicho, ya que vio que Brittany y Rachel se pusieron triste, pero no iba a pedir perdón.

 **-Santana no puedes ser más amable-** le pregunto Quinn enojada, ella no sabía, cuál era el problema que tenía Santana con Rachel, pero ya estaba cansada de Santana y sus ignorancias- **ya te he dicho que Rach, es mi amiga y que la trates bien, si no lo puedes hacer-** dijo y señalo la puerta y dijo- **ahí, está la puerta, vuelves cuando madures.**

 **-Sí, santy a mí me gusta Rachie-** le dijo Britt, a la latina, haciendo que Rachel sonriera.

Santana que se sorprendió, al ver como Quinn le hablaba y decidió tratar de llevar esto en paz, ella no se quería quedar sin sus mejores amigas. **-ok,ok como ustedes ganan, tratare de hacer amable con el bic.. digo con la enana, pero no piensen que la voy a abrazar y menos que la voy a llamar por su nombre-** dijo ella cruzándose los brazos. Haciendo que Brittany, la abrazara y a Quinn, que sonriera.

 **-Okay, ya que establecimos eso, que era lo que querías decirme?** -pregunto Quinn

 **-O, si cierto, Recuerdas la movie que vimos, donde siempre estaban cantando, qué nos gustó mucho-** pregunto santana emocionada. Y a Quinn le pareció raro ya que era un milagro verla así.

 **-Santana, la mayoría de las películas que vemos, siempre están cantando, tienes que ser más específica.-** dijo Quinn.

 **-hay, Quinn la que cantaron una de mi canciones favoritas-** dijo la latina **-donde cantan season of love-**

 **-O, yo sé, creo que se llama Rent, esa es la película que me recuerda a santy y a mí-** dijo Brittany emocionada, haciendo que santana se pusiera roja, y que a Rachel le diera una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

 **-okay, y que paso con esa película-** dijo Quinn aguantando la risa ya que al ver a santana con la cara roja le parecía divertido.

 **-Pues que dicen que una de las actrices principales, mi actriz preferida** **de esa movie** , **está aquí en Ohio, la novia de la negrita, Shelby Corcoran.** -dijo súper emocionada, haciendo que Rachel se riera, ya que estaban hablando de su Madre. Santana la miro, pero no dijo nada, ya que había prometido ser más amable.

 **-No, te creo, que haría una actriz como ella en Ohio?-** pregunto Quinn **–además yo escuche que ella tenía un contrato en España para hacer una movie-**

Mientras ellas hablaban, Rachel sonreía, ella quería que Quinn conociera a su Madre esa noche, pero parece que también va a tener que llevar a Santana con ellas.

 **-Yo no lo sé pero quizás sea cierto, te imaginas que la encontremos en el centro comercial, o en la escuela, yo haría todo lo que ella me pidiera-** dijo Santana

 **-Santy, si está aquí en Ohio, le diras que te firme una de tu pechos como me dijiste la última vez que los estaba tocando -** dijo Brittany, haciendo reír y sonrojar a santana, que estaba tan emocionada que no le importaba en ese momento nada, Quinn por su parte lo encontraba gracioso pero pensando que eso era mucha información para ella y más para la pobre Rachel que estaba más colorada que un tomate.

 **-Sí, Britt, si ella estuviera aquí le diría que firmara uno de mis pechos.-** dijo santana emocionada y orgullosa

 **-okay, no sabremos se está aquí hasta que lo anuncie, ella por su página de fans.-** dijo Quinn tratando de Cambiar el tema. Iba a hablar de nuevo pero el timbre de su casa sonó. Y oyeron gritar a la mama de Quinn.

 **-Quinny, si Rachel está contigo, dile que su Madre ha llegado y la está esperándola-** dijo Judy. A ella no le sorprendía que los Padres de Rachel, la fueran a buscar a su casa, ya que ella hacia lo mismo cuando no encontraba a Quinn en su habitación, ya que ella sabía que se habían vuelto inseparables.

Santana y Brittany se volvieron para mirar a Rachel, ellas habían visto a los Padres de Rachel pero nunca a una mujer.

 **-No sabía tenías Madre-** dijo Brittany, **-yo creía que tus Padres eran unos unicornios, que te había adoptado, así como yo adopte a mi gato.-** al decir esto Rachel se rio, imaginando que unicornios seria el significado para gay.

 **\- Si Brittany mis Padres son unicornios, pero no soy adoptada, sabes, ellos unieron sus espermas y la introdujeron en el vientre de mi Madre para que yo pudiera nacer-** le explico Rachel a Brittany, haciendo que Santana y Quinn sonrieran, ellas sabían que no habían muchas personas que podrían tener la paciencia para hablar con Brittany y a veces la trataban como si fuera una estúpida.

 **-O, ya entiendo-** dijo Brittany, abrazando a Rachel dijo **-Gracias Rachie, lord tubbington tenía razón, eres muy inteligente.-** solamente Rachel sonrió por la ocurrencias de la rubia, aunque no estaba equivocada.

Cuando se dejaron de abrazar, vieron que Quinn y santana la estaban mirando, Rachel se puso colorada y dijo- **A eso yo había venido para invitarte a mi casa para que conocieras a mi Madre.**

 **-Anda Quinn, esta sí que eres rápida, menos de un mes y ya vas a conocer a tu suegra-** dijo Santana riendo en forma de broma, pero lo que recibió, su un almohadazo en la cara.

-cállate, santana, no sabes lo que dices.-dijo Quinn sonrojada, no sabía porque pero las palabras de santana le habían acelerado el Corazón. **-quieres que vaya ahora contigo?-** le pregunto ella a Rachel, que todavía estaba pensando en las palabras en santana.

 **-qué?-** dijo ella para después recordarse lo que hablaban y dijo **-o si, claro, ahora-** se viro donde santana y Brittany y dijo **\- ustedes también pueden venir-** Brittany asistió pero Santana se negaba

- **vamos, santy por favor, yo quiero ir a conocer a la Mama de Rachiel-** le dijo Brittany asiéndoles los ojitos de perrito.

 **-okay,okay, tu ganas Britt, vamos a ir conocer a la Madre de la enana.-** dijo ella haciendo que Brittany la abrazara y que Quinn rodara los ojos, ella sabía que santana, era muy averiguada para no ir a conocer a la Madre de Rachel y solo se hacía de rogar.

Salieron hacia la casa e Rachel, ya que no iban a ir por la ventana. Cuando entraron, Rachel se encontró con sus Padres y les dijo **-Hola Papa, Papi, donde esta mama?-**

 **-Hola Rachel, pero que modales tienes, no, nos vas a presentar a tus amigas?-** pregunto Hiram, y Leroy asistió con la cabeza

 **-lo siento, Papa, Papi, ellas son Santana y Brittany, a Quinn ya ustedes ya la conocen-** dijo ella señalando a cada una

 **-Hola, yo soy Hiram Berry-** dijo Hiram dándole un abrazo a las dos y a Quinn un beso en la frente.

 **-y yo soy Leroy Berry-** dijo también dándole un abrazo

 **-Mucho gusto, Sr. Berry y Mr. Berry, soy Santana Lopez-** dijo Santana, ella les tenía un poco de miedo a los desconocidos.

 **-Nada de eso muchacha, llámenos Hiram y Leroy** \- le dijo Hiram a santana

 **-Hola, Sr. Hiram y Mr. Leroy, soy Brittany s Pierce y ustedes dos, son los unicornios más amigables que he visto –** dijo Brittany haciendo reír a lo demás.

Después de haberse reído de las ocurrencias de Brittany, Leroy dijo **-Fue un gusto conocerlas y Rachel tu Madre está en el patio.-**

 **-okay, vamos-** dijo ella dirigiéndose al patio.

Cuando llegaron al patio, su Madre, se les acercó y les dijo **\- Hola mi amor, no sabía que iba a conocer a tus amigas.-** por unos segundos no se escuchó nada, solamente las reparaciones agitadas de las demás, pero después lo primero que escucho fue el grito de Santana, seguido por algo pesado cayendo al piso.


	6. El ratón

**Antes del Nuevo capítulo quiero contestar algunas preguntas, en especial a Nina que escribió-Buenas, me encanta la idea de tu fic, solo una cosa. ¿No es demasiado inreal que una chica de 14, algo, por minino que sea por una niña de 9 año. Por muy inteligente que esta sea. Si Rach tuviera 11, sería algo más creible que Quinn se confunda con sus sentimiento. Pero eso de que Santana diga que conocerá a sus suegras y que Quinn sienta no sé qué. Es raro y hasta creepy.¿Que adolecente de 14 en plena pubertad le paso algo asi con una nena de 9? Me gusta el fic, solo eso me descoloca de la historia. Saludos**

 **Jaja Hola Nina, te quiero decir que cuando me vino la idea de la historia, pensé que a mucha gente le iba a parecer un poco creepy . Para mí, no es creepy ni irreal, ya que yo conozco a una pareja de señores que tienen una historia similar. El Señor Carlos, dice que él, se enamoró de Gloria, cuando él tenía 18, ella era 7 años menor que él. Él era el mejor amigo del hermano y siempre que él estaba en la casa jugando con el hermano, ella también quería estar ahí. Y así pasaron los años, los tres compartían como mejores amigos, aunque no pasaba nada ya que él era mayor que ella, hasta que ella cumplió los 16 años y con el permiso de sus Padres, él le pidió que ella fuera su novia y ella acepto, tiempo después se casaron. Ellos llevan 35 años casados y siempre que ellos nos vienen a visitar, se ven más contento que antes. Él dice que han sufrido pero que las pruebas han hecho su amor más fuerte. Así que, si pasa en vida real, puede pasar en un Fiction. Que Quinn se sienta sonrojada cuando santana hace sus comentarios para mi es normal, yo a los tuve mi primer beso inocente en Pre-k, y después pensaba que él ya era mi novio, jajá que equivocada estaba. Bueno volviendo al tema, Quinn acaba de tener su cumpleaños en julio 28 y Rachel, va a cumplir sus 10 en Octubre 3, así que no es tanta la diferencia y Recuerda yo no pienso hacer que Rachel y Quinn, sean novias rápido, ellas son muy pequeña además ellas tienen que madurar, y primero tienen que experimental. ;-)**

 **La otra pregunta que tuve era de cuan gordita, era Rachel y cuanto median los niños de 9 años?- la verdad después de pensarlo mucho pero que mucho, no sé cuánto miden los niños de 9 años. Yo quiero hacer a Rachel, gordita ya que cuando ella, vaya creciendo su cuerpo se vaya a tomar forma, una de mis mejores amigas era gordita y bajita, pero cuando cumplió los 11, empezó a jugar baloncesto y dio un estirón y rebajo bien rápido, y ahora parece una modelo. Yo quiero hacer algo así con Rachel, así que imagínesela de gordita como ustedes quieran. No hare que Noah y Quinn sean parejas, pero él no sería Puck si no coqueteará con todas las chicas ;-D. Espero que les haiga contestado algunas de sus dudas, Gracias por leer y review mi Historia. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.** **Sé que es corto, pero les prometo que el próximo será más largo.**

 **Capitulo 6**

Wow Rachel, jamás se hubiera imaginado, que la grande y mala de santana, se fuera a desmayar por haber conocido a su Madre, y aunque que solo fuera por solo unos segundos, le parecía Increíble, y ahora, la latina le parecía menos intimidante.

- **Ja jajá, Oh por Dios, Santana te has desmayado y ella ni siquiera te hablaba a ti-** dijo Quinn entre risas **-no que le ibas a pedir que te firmara uno de tus pech...-** no pudo terminar ya que santana le tapó la boca

 **-pero, ya Quinn, te dije que en ningún momento me desmaye.-** dijo Santana enojada, haciendo que Quinn se riera mas

 **-pero santy, si no te desmayaste, porque gritaste y después estabas en el piso-** Pregunto Brittany, confundida, haciendo que santana se pusiera roja como un tomate y que Shelby y Rachel sonrieran.

 **-Britt es que vi un ratón y grite y había una piedra, que no vi y por eso perdí el equilibrio-** dijo ella colorada ya que ni ella misma se creía esa historia.

Esta vez, la carcajada que dio Quinn, hiso reír a los demás, incluyendo a Shelby que no se creía nada de la historia. Después de haberse reído por un rato Shelby dijo **\- okay, ya que aclaramos lo de la Caída-** miro a santana, levantado una ceja, que hiso que santana volviera a sonrojarse-Quiero presentarme, hola chicas, yo soy Shelby Corcoran, la Madre de Rachel.-dijo ella estirándole la mano a cada una.

 **-Mucho gusto Mrs. Corcoran, yo soy Quinn Fabray-** dijo ella un poco nerviosa

- **Mucho gusto Quinn, pero llámame Shelby-** le dijo ella a Quinn

 **-Okay, Shelby-**

 **-Hola Shelby, yo soy Brittany s Pierce, y Rachie se parece mucho a ti.-** dijo Brittany, haciendo sonreír a Shelby

 **-Mucho gusto Brittany, y si yo creo que Rachel es Hermosa, como yo-** dijo ella riendo

 **-Mucho gusto Shelby, déjame decirte que soy una súper fan tuya y si necesitas algo yo lo puedo hacerlo y..-** empezó santana pero fue interrumpida por Shelby

 **-okay, respira, respira, no queremos que pierdas el equilibrio de nuevo, verdad?-** le dijo riendo Shelby a Santana- **además como quieres que te llame, si necesitara algo, si todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.-l** e dijo haciendo reír a todos.

 **-lo siento, es que hablo mucho, cuando estoy nerviosa-** dijo ella, **-Mucho gusto Shelby, y yo soy Santana López-** dijo ella y estiro la mano, pero Shelby la atrajo a ella y la abrazo y dijo

- **es un gusto conocerte santana y no te tienes que poner nerviosa, aquí en este lugar yo no soy una actriz, yo soy la Madre de Rachel-** y se le acercó al oído y dijo **-sabes no es la primera vez que alguien se desmaya, por verme pero si la primera vez, que alguien usa a un ratón como excusa-** dijo volviendo a reír.

Rachel, que observaba le gustaba ver a su Madre sonreír y actuar de esa forma juguetona con otra persona que no fuera ella. Y más le gustaba que ella pudiera decirle Mama en público. Y la verdad es que Shelby siempre tenía que ser seria y cuidadosa, cuando andaba en la ciudad de Nueva York y solo, los más cercanos a la Familia, sabían que Shelby era la Madre de Rachel. Pero Shelby acordó con los Padres de Rachel, que al haberse mudado de Nueva York, a una ciudad pequeña, ella quería poder presentarse a los maestros y amigos de Rachel como su Madre, cuando ella pudiera ir a visitarla.

Después de que Shelby y las chicas habían conversado un rato. Shelby dijo **-Buenos chicas fue un gusto conocerle pero ya es tarde, y yo necesito mi Beauty sleep, así que Rachel despídete de tus amigas, y sube a dormir.-** dijo ella entrando a la casa

 **-Buenas Noches Shelby-** dijeron todas

 **-enana, gracias por invitarme a conocer a tu Madre-** dijo Santana, mirando a todos los lados menos a Rachel **-pero debes hacer algo con los ratones de tu patio.-** dijo ella señalando el patio y se fue, haciendo que Quinn se riera

 **-Bye Rachie, nos vemos después-** dijo Brittany abrazándola.

 **-Bye Brittany, que descanses-** dijo Rachel

 **-Me gusta tu Madre, es divertida y se nota que te adora, no es nada como lo presenta las revista-** dijo Quinn riendo

- **no, la verdad que mama, tiene que actuar así, para que los paparazis la dejen de molestar.-** dijo ella también riendo, para después ponerse triste y dijo **-se me va a ser difícil cuando se vaya en una semana, y no puedo pensar, que se va a ir a vivir un tiempo en España.**

Quinn al ver que ella estaba triste, la abrazó y dijo **-no te preocupes el tiempo pasara rápido y me imagino que ella te llamara todos los días, además yo estaré aquí contigo, para que no estés sola.-**

Rachel, sonrió y dijo **-Gracias Quinn, tu siempre sabes cómo hacerme sonreír.-**

 **-De nada Rach, pero no me tienes que agradecer, eres como mi mejor amiga y desde que te conocí, ocupaste un lugar en mi corazón y haría cualquier cosa por ti.-** dijo ella una sonrisa grande y sincera, haciendo que Rachel la abrazara nuevamente

 **-Gracias Quinn, y sabes tú también, eres mi primera mejor amiga-** dijo ella emocionada, iba a seguir hablando pero Shelby la llamo.

 **-veo, que te tienes que ir-** dijo Quinn sonriendo

 **-sí, adiós, nos vemos después, Quinn-** dijo Rachel

- **adiós, Rach-** dijo Quinn, acercándose y dándole un beso en el cachete, para después entrar a la casa y dejar a Rachel, colorada.

Cuando Rachel, entro a la casa, Shelby estaba en la cocina y pregunto **-te sientes bien cariño-** ya que la veía un poco colorada.

 **-si mama, estoy bien-** dijo ella y se fue a donde su Madre y se sentó en sus piernas.

 **-Rachel, mañana vamos a ir a comprar las cosas, para la escuela.-** dijo ella haciendo que Rachel, se quejara, a ella no le gustaba ir de compras. **-si yo sé que a ti no te gusta ir de compras, por eso vamos a comprar todo lo que necesitas para la escuela, y así no tener que volver más a la tienda.** -dijo ella haciendo que Rachel riera

 **-gracias, gracias mama-** dijo ella dramáticamente, después se recordó que a Noah tampoco le gustaba ir de compras. **-Puede ir Noah, con nosotras-** dijo ella haciéndole la carita de perrito triste. Por lómenos si Noah se empezaba a quejar Mama iba a volver rápido a la casa.

 **-sí, ok, pero para la próxima vez recuerda que esa carita de perrito no funciona conmigo, te dije que si porque Noah tiene que comprar sus cosas también, ahora vete a dormir, que mañana vamos a ir temprano-** dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente **-Te amo**

 **-okay Mama, te amo-** dijo ella y se fue a dormir

Al día siguiente, mientras Rachel, dormía sintió que la cama se movía, cuando poco a poco abrió los ojos, se encontró con Noah, brincando en su cama.

 **-Al fin, llevo 10 minutos tratando de despertarte** -dijo el quejándose

 **-Noah que haces aquí?-** pregunto ella media dormida

 **-Que, que hago aquí? pues déjame ver-hiso como si estuviera pensando y dijo-Primero Ma, me despierta temprano y me dice que la tía Shelby, la llamo, para ver si me dejaba ir con ustedes de compra-** dijo el desesperado **-de compras! Rae, tu sabes cuánto odio ir de compra y más si es para las cosas de la escuela-** dijo el ahora dramáticamente

A pesar de que ella tampoco quería ir de compras, se rio de él y dijo **-no seas exagerado, veras que la pasaremos bien juntos-** dijo ella sonriendo

 **-sabes, ahora que lo pienso creo que todo esto fue planeado por ti, o me equivoco-** dijo señalándola, haciendo que Rachel, riera inocentemente.

 **-Noah, yo solo quería pasar tiempo con mi primo-** dijo ella haciendo su carita inocente

 **-sí, claro, esta me la vas a pagar-** dijo el haciéndole cosquillas, haciendo que ella se revolcara en la cama entre risas.

 **-ja jajá, detente Noah, por favor detente-** dijo ella entre risas.

De momento se abrió la puerta y entro Shelby y dijo **-pero que pasa aquí, Noah, no te mande a que despertaras a Rachel?-** pregunto ella, el asistió con la cabeza, ella dijo- **y porque todavía está en la cama?** \- cuando ninguno contesto ella dijo **\- Rachel vete a vestirte y Noah baja a comer, nos vamos en 30 minutos.-** y salió de la habitación negando con la cabeza, estos niños la van a volver loca.

Después de haberse vestido, Rachel, bajo y comió su desayuno, y después que se montaron en el auto Shelby, hablo.-okay, son las 10:30 de la mañana, primero vamos a ir, a comprar los materiales que necesitan para la escuela y después la ropa que van a usar-dijo ella emocionada

Cuando escucharon esto, Noah y Rachel, se miraron y tuvieron el mismo pensamiento. **Este día iba a ser una tortura.**


	7. Las Promesas

**Como siempre, muy Agradecida por sus Review. Me gustaría, escribir capítulos más largo pero Trabajo todo el día en una cocina y salgo tarde y cuando llego a casa solo quiero bañarme, comer y Dormir, y como trato de escribir un capitulo diario, tiene que ser corto, pero tratare de escribirlos más largo los días, que no trabaje. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

 **Capitulo 7**

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del centro comercial, Mama dijo que no, nos separaramo. La primara tienda que mama, nos hiso ir fue a las de los materiales, ahí compramos los papeles, libros y todas las cosas necesarias. La próxima tienda que fuimos fue la de ropa, lo que menos me gustaba hacer. Por lo menos Mama, empezó por Noah.

- **titi, porque tienes que empezar por mí-** preguntó el señalándose **–me has visto, yo con cualquier cosa me veo bien-** dijo el, haciendo reír a Shelby

- **pues trátate este vestido a ver cómo te ves-** dijo ella en forma burlona, haciendo que Rachel riera

 **-no, quiero decir cualquier cosa que sea de hombre-** dijo el dando un suspiro **-además ya Ma, me compro ropa antes de venir para acá, así que Rae, ven que te toca-** dijo el sacándole la lengua

 **-okay está bien, Rachel ven trátate estos vestidos-** dijo ella señalándole un vestido rosa, uno verde y uno colorido, haciendo que Noah mirara horrorizado.

 **No,no,no, titi tú no puedes hacer que Rae, vaya con eso a la escuela.-dijo el negando con la cabeza, haciendo que Shelby mirara ofendida.**

 **-Noah, pero que tienen estos vestidos de malo-** exigió saber ella, ya que ella usaba vestidos parecidos. **-yo tengo vestidos similares y son hermosos y las niñas de la edad de Rachel también los usan-**

 **-exactamente tía, tú lo usas y tu eres mayor, Rae es una niña-** dijo el- **y si lo usara tendría que ser para un funeral o una boda-** dijo él está, vez sin poder aguantar la risa, Rachel también rio pero cuando su Madre la miro paró.

 **-no sé porque te hago caso a ti, tú no sabes de moda.** -dijo ella enojada

 **-lo siento titi, yo sé que yo no sé nada de moda, pero yo sé lo que usan los jóvenes de hoy en día y yo no quiero que Rae sea la burla de la escuela, por usar ropa de abuelita-** dijo el, cuando vio la mirada asesina de Shelby, dijo **-por usar ropa hermosa, sí, eso es lo que quería decir-** dijo tratando de arreglar lo que había dicho.

 **-Bien dicho Noah, ahora que crees tú que Rachel, deba usar-** pregunto ella, haciendo una cara rara, ya que le parecía difícil creer que le estaba haciendo caso a su sobrino.

 **-Bueno, se vería bien skinny jeans y camisas con diseños, pero que diseños yo no sé deberíamos preguntarle a Rae-** dijo el mirando a Rachel **\- que diseños te gustaría tener en tus camisas-** pregunto el, contento ya que tenía la oportunidad de ayudarle a su prima en algo, aunque sea su vestimenta.

-hay camisas de gatitos y de patitos?-pregunto ella emocionara-

Haciendo que Noah negara con la cabeza y susurrara- **hay Dios, a esta no la ayuda nadie.** -haciendo reír a Shelby

- **okay Noah, cógele unos jean de todos los colores y Rachel ven a buscar las camisas-** dijo Shelby sonriendo

Después de haberle cogido unos pares de jeans y camisas de todo el zoológico, como pensaba Noah fueron a la tienda de zapatos. Ahí le compraron unos tenis Nike negros, y otros con colores para que pudiera combinar.

Después de haber comprado todo para la escuela, fueron al food court a comer.

 **-sabes, es la primera vez que estoy ansioso por que empiece la escuela-** dijo Noah, antes de sentarse con su comida, haciendo que Shelby y Rachel le prestaran atención.

- **Y porque estas ansioso Noah?-** pregunto Shelby, después de haberse sentado

 **-Porque es la primera vez que Rae va a ir a la mima escuela que yo, y no puedo esperar-** dijo el, haciendo soreir a Shelby y a Rachel, para después estirar el puño donde Rachel y dijo **\- vamos a ser los más Badasses de ahí-** Rachel le iba a chocar el puño pero a Shelby se le borro la sonrisa y los miro y dijo

 **-Noah Ariel Puckerman Corcoran, que yo no me entere que has metido a Rachel en problemas, porque vuelvo a viajar a lima solo para matarte-** le señal ella en forma de advertencia, después señalo a Rachel y dijo – **y tu, eres mi pequeña, y no quiero que crezcas rápido, así que no quiero que le andes haciendo caso a Noah, entendido.-**

 **-sí, Mami-** dijo ella tratando de parecer seria, haciendo reír a los demás.

Después de haber comido. Caminaron por las tiendas y Rachel vio una que le intereso.

 **-Mama, puedo ir con Noah a la tienda de allí-** dijo ella, señalando una tienda de música que se encontraba al lado de una de videojuegos, haciendo que Noah, insistiera en ir también.

 **-Okay, pero dale la mano a Noah, no quiero que te pierdas-** dijo ella,- **Noah, cuídala, yo voy a ir rápido a buscar unas cosas en la tienda de oficinas.-** dijo ella, dándole un beso en la frente y caminando para la tienda.

 **-Porque, quieres ir a la tienda de música Rae?** -pregunto Noah, curioso

 **-Porque, escuche que iban a traer la biografía de Mama, y quería ver si era cierto-** le dijo ella

 **-oh ok, pues yo voy a la tienda, de videojuegos rápido, quiero saber si ya salió GTA5-** dijo el

- **pero Noah, Mama dijo que nos quedáramos juntos-** dijo ella asustada, ella no quería perderse como le dijo su Madre.

Noah, al notar el miedo de Rachel dijo **-No te preocupes yo te voy a llevar a la tienda, voy rápido a la de alado y después vuelvo contigo-**

 **-okay, Noah-** dijo ella no muy convencida

 **-vamos-** dijo el

Cuando llegaron él dijo **-vuelvo en un minuto-** y de fue

Rachel miro a su alrededor para ver si lo podía encontrar, como no lo vio, pregunto a uno de los que trabajaban a ahí.

- **Permiso, me puedes decir, si tienen la Biografía de Shelby Corcoran?** -le pregunto

- **No, eres como muy pequeña para eso?** -pregunto el señor

 **-No, señor, ya he leído varios libros y biografías-** dijo ella, orgullosa, haciendo que él no le creyera nada.

- **okay, como digas, pero aquí no tenemos eso.-** dijo el **–y donde está tu mama, no deberías estar con ella-** dijo el haciéndole saber que ya no estaba interesado en ayudarla.

- **ella no está pero Gracias por tu ayuda.-** dijo ella, caminando hasta la puerta

Cuando llego a la puerta, recordó que tenía que esperar por Noah y se sentó. Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que se había sentado y decidió ir a la tienda de alado a buscar a Noah. Salió de la tienda de música y se dirigió hacia la tienda de música, cuando choco con alguien. Cayendo ella al suelo y tirando todo lo que la persona lo que tenía en su mano.

Cuando miro para arriba se encontró con dos jóvenes muy enojados.

 **-Pero qué Demonios te pasa?-** pregunto enojado uno de los jóvenes **-estas ciega o qué?**

 **-no, Azimio, es que su gordura no la deja mantenerse parada.** -dijo el otro, y empezaron a reír

 **-yo..yo,,yo lo siento no, no miraba por donde caminaba-** dijo ella casi llorando, ya que estaba asustada, ellos se quedaron mirándola y después uno de ellos sonrió malvadamente y dijo

 **\- Dave, no crees que hay que llevarla con la policía, ya que salió corriendo de la tienda después de haberse robado algo-** dijo el más alto

 **\- sabes que, tienes razón, yo también la vi-** dijo ahora el tal Dave, cogiendo a Rachel por un brazo

 **-no, por favor suéltame, yo no soy rabona, yo Salí para buscar a mi primo-** dijo ella llorando

 **-y porque entonces se te cayeron esas cosas-** dijo el señalando a las cosas que traía el otro

 **-eso no es mío, eso es de ustedes por favor suéltame-** dijo ella tratando de soltarse pero el agarre era fuerte **-Noah,Noah ayúdame-** llamo ella a su primo

 **Noah, Noah ayúdame-** dijo burlonamente el que tenía las cosas en la mano- **Dave, que clase de nombre es Noah?, crees que sea afeminado-** dijo para después sonreír, de momento se escuchó bolsas cayendo al suelo y alguien dijo

 **-Pero que carajos te pasa, suéltala-** dijo Noah, acercándose al que tenía por la mano a Rachel. El iba de camino a la tienda cuando escucho a Rachel, llamarlo

 **-no, la podemos soltar, la encontramos robando y la vamos a llevar a donde los Policías-** dijo el otro con una sonrisa

 **-tu, puerca de Madre era la que estaba robando, Rae no roba, así que suéltala ahora o te la vas a ver conmigo-** dijo Noah casi gritando

 **-ah,ya se, tú debes se Noah, no-** dijo el otro, con una sonrisa **-sabes, yo no te tengo miedo-**

 **-pues deberías-** dijo Noah, dándole un puno en la cara haciéndole caer para atrás, Rachel que estaba en los brazos del otro empezó a gritar haciendo que el la suelte, ya que estaban atrayendo a más gente. Rachel corrió y abrazo a Noah, llorando.

 **-Esta nos la vas a pagar-** dijo el señalando a Noah, para luego ayudar a el que estaba en el piso y se fueron.

Cuando Noah, miro a Rachel, en sus brazos ella estaba temblando.

- **Rae-** nada **-Rae, mírame por favor-** de nuevo nada **-Rachel, por favor mírame-** esta vez ella levanto sus ojos y él pudo ver lo asustada que ella estaba

 **-lo siento Rae, no, debí dejarte sola-** dijo el arrepentido- **lo siento de verdad Rachel, perdóname, no sabes cuanto lo siento, no volverá a pasar-** dijo el besándole la frente **-Nunca más te dejare sola-**

 **-lo, prometes?-** pregunto ella con voz de niña pequeña , mirándolo con sus ojos grandes llenos de lágrimas, haciendo que Noah, deseará ir tras esos idiotas y partiles la cara en dos.

 **-Lo Prometo, Nunca jamás te dejare sola.-** le dijo el, abrazándola, más fuerte contra él. Después que un ratito en esa posición, Noah dijo **–titi me va a matar-** no dándose cuenta que Shelby estaba cerca de ellos.

 **-Porque te mataría?-** pregunto ella haciendo que los dos se viraran al mismo tiempo. Cuando Shelby vio los ojos rojos de su hija y la mano roja de su sobrino, pensó lo peor y dijo **-Pero que carajos paso aquí-**


	8. La Despedida

**Solo quiero decir que gracias a todos, por sus review y por todos los están following mi historia. Espero que les siga gustando. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 8**

Decir que la Madre de Rachel estaba enojada, sería una mentira. Ella había inventado un nuevo significado a la palabra enojo.

Cuando Noah, le dijo lo que los chicos le habían hecho a Rachel, ella tiro las cosas que tenía y había salido corriendo en dirección a donde Noah le dijo, que los Chicos habían ido. Al no encontrarlos mando a llamar a la Policía del Centro comercial para que los buscan. Los policías dijeron que ellos no podían hacer nada por ella, ellos no estaban ya en la tienda y por el relato ellos, los chicos solamente había sino un malentendido y no era necesario castigarlos. Al escuchar esto Shelby se enojó y los insulto, terminando ella en un arresto. Cuando los Padres de Rachel, se enteraron de esto, no culpo a Shelby por haber reaccionado así, ya que ellos querían hacer lo mismo, pero si estaban un poco preocupados por Shelby ya que hacia insultado a dos oficiales de la Policía en un centro comercial, y había gente que la grabo.

Al salir de su celda, Shelby dijo **\- no lo puedo creer, ustedes son unos inútiles-** le dijo a los oficiales del centro comercial

 **-Shelby, por favor, guarda silencio, no queremos que tengas más problemas-** dijo Hiram tratando de calmarla.

 **-Problemas, Problemas van a tener ellos, los demandare-** dijo ella saliendo del lugar, dejando a Hiram y a Leroy mirándola.

 **-wow, esperemos que Rachel, solo haiga sacado su físico y no su carácter-** intento Hiram de bromear entre ellos, pero la verdad era que ellos estaban muy enojados por lo que le había pasado a Rachel. Pero estaban muy orgullosos de que Shelby, no había golpeado a uno de los oficiales por haber dicho aquella idiotez.

Rachel que se había ido con su tía y Noah, a su casa. Entro en el baño de su habitación y comenzó a llorar. Noah que la había visto subir callada la siguió.

Toco la puerta del baño **-Rae, estas bien?-** pregunto el, preocupado

 **-sí, Noah, dame un momento-** dijo ella, limpiándose las lágrimas. Cuando abrió la perta tenía los ojos colorados por haber llorado.

 **-Estas bien?-** pregunto Noah, cuando ella asistió el pregunto-y porque estabas llorando-ella negó con la cabeza ya que no quería contestar-dijimos no más secretos entre nosotros, Rae-le Recordó el.

 **-eso no es justo, Noah-** dijo ella, tratando de evitar decirle.

 **-eso, lo sé, Rae, pero cuando me has visto que sea justo?** -le pregunto el, **-así que deja de evitar el tema, porque estabas llorando?-**

Ella se quedó un rato callada contemplando si decirle o no. Pero como Noah, dijo no debe haber secretos entre ellos.

 **-Porque tengo miedo, Noah-** dijo ella bajando la vista, haciendo que Noah se acercara a ella.

 **-Porque tienes miedo Rae, por lo que paso hoy?-** le pregunto el, alzándole la cara, para verle los ojo.

 **-sí.. digo no.., no lo sé Noah, solo sé que ver a eso dos tan grande agarrándome, me dio miedo, y no supe cómo actuar-** dijo ella enojada-

 **-Pero gritaste y eso ayudo Rae, yo te escuche-** dijo el, la verdad es que no entendía a qué Rachel se refería

 **-sí, lo sé, pero y si pasa de nuevo?, y si tu no estas cerca de mí? Y si tu estas en otro lugar? Y si tienes diferentes clases?** -preguntó ella aterrorizada sin darse cuenta de lo que Preguntaba.

 **-Rae, estas hablado del centro comercial o de la escuela?-** le pregunto el, ya que había captado eso.

 **-es todo Noah-** dijo ella desesperada **-cuando estábamos en el auto, pensaba que probablemente esta no sería la última vez-** dijo ella **-sabes cuando estaba en Nueve York, los niños mayores que yo, siempre se burlaban de mí, Pero ahora va a ser High School, serán más grandes que tú y yo, Noah.-l** e explicó ella a Noah

 **-Rachel escúchame, si habrán algunos que te molestaran y trataran de hacerte cosas, pero yo les pateare el trasero, para que vean que contigo nadie se mete.-** le dijo el seriamente, haciendo que ella lo pensara por un momento.

 **-Pero entonces, tú te meterás en problemas como mama-** dijo ella recordando, como se habían llevado a su Madre los Policías.

Noah sonrió y dijo **\- Primeramente los Policías llevándose a tía Shelby arrestada, fue Badass y Segundo mi Princesa judía. Por ti, no me importaría meterme en Problemas-** dijo el abrazándola, haciendo que ella sonriera. **-Y tercero, si estamos unidos, nada podrá con nosotros.-** dijo él y la miro- **estás conmigo, Rae?**

 **-Siempre Noah, Siempre estaré contigo.-** dijo ella, abrazándolo de nuevo.

Se quedaron así, hasta que alguien toco a la puerta y la abrió **-Rachel, Cariño como estas?-** Pregunto su Mama, ocupando el lugar de Noah, ya que el salió de la habitación.

 **-Estoy bien Mami-** dijo ella

- **sabes, siento mucho haberme alterado. Cuando Noah, me dijo lo que había pasado, me dio rabia y quería ir tras de aquellos que te hicieron daño, y no pensé en ti-** dijo ella, acariciando la cara de Rachel- **me perdonas?-** le pregunto ella

 **-Claro que si mama-** dijo ella con una sonrisa, Shelby aprovecho y la abrazo más fuerte, Rachel por su parte bostezo.

 **-Gracias, cariño-** dijo y le beso la frente **-ahora descansa un rato, yo te despierto, para la cena-** le dijo recostándola en la cama.

- **me canta, algo Mami-** Pregunto Rachel, con los ojos medios abiertos, haciéndola ver mas adorables.

 **-Claro, Cariño-** le dijo y empezó a cantar

 **-Isn't she lovely?**

 **Isn't she wonderful?**

 **Isn't she precious?**

 **Less than one minute old**

 **I never thought through love we'd be**

 **Making one as lovely as she**

 **But isn't she lovely made from love-**

Rachel ya que casi estaba dormida, se había dormido pero Shelby siguió cantando.

 **-Isn't she pretty**  
 **truly the angel's best**  
 **Boy, I'm so happy**  
 **we have been heaven blessed**  
 **I can't believe what God has done**  
 **through us he's given life to one**  
 **But isn't she lovely made from love-**

Cuando termino la beso y se fue.

Rachel se despertó después de unas horas, por un sonido en la ventana.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Quinn estaba entrando a la habitación.

 **-hola, Rach-** dijo Quinn, acostándose a su lado, a pesar de no haberse conocido por mucho tiempo, ya tenían mucha confianza entre ellas ya que se habían hecho mejores amigas rápido.

- **hola Quinny-** dijo ella con una sonrisa, ella había aprendido que a Quinn no le gustaba que le dijeran así.

Quinn la miro seria por un momento pero después sonrió **–olvídalo no puedo estar enojada contigo, además no se escucha tan mal cuando, viene de una niña tan adorable como tú-** dijo ella, tocándole la nariz a Rachel, haciendo que esta sonriera sonrojada. Y así se quedaron un ratito en la cama en silencio pero no uno incómodo.

 **-Sabes hoy fueron las tryouts de las Cheerios.-** dijo Quinn, después de un ratito más en silencio.

 **-que son las Cheerios?-** pregunto Rachel, quien quería ser un cereal, pensó ella.

 **-las Cheerios, son el nombre que lleva el escuadrón de animadores del William McKinley High School.-** le explico Quinn, a Rachel.

 **-Oh,ok, yo creía que las Cheerios eran un cereal-** dijo Rachel, haciendo que Quinn riera

- **No, pero hay un cereal que se llama así-** dijo ella, todavía riendo, también haciendo reír a Rachel.

 **-y como fueron las audiciones?-** le pregunto Rachel ansiosa ya que Quinn se había puesto seria.

 **-pues que, crees?-** pregunto ella, pero no le dio tiempo de que contestara **-somos Porritas, Rach-** dijo emocionada **-yo, san y Britt, entramos al equipo y la coach dijo, que si hacíamos bien las cosas este año, nos pondría a una de nosotros como capitana el año que viene.-**

 **-Felicidades, Quinn-** dijo Rachel, abrazándola

 **-Gracias, Rach-** dijo Quinn todavía abrazándola.

 **-Rae, dijo Titi que bajes a comer-** dijo Noah, entrando a la habitación. Quinn y Rachel, que estaban abrazadas se soltaron.

 **-hola, Puck-** dijo Quinn, después de haberse parado de la cama.

 **-Hola, Quinn-** dijo Noah mirándola de arriba abajo.

 **-Noah, yo pensaba que te habías ido?-** le pregunto Rachel

- **Na, Ma, esta abajo y trajo a Sara, para que todos comiéramos junto.-** dijo Noah

 **-Rach, pues yo me voy, si no me ves en estos días, es porque hay Práctica con la entrenadora.-** le dijo Quinn, dándole un abrazo y un beso en el cachete- **adiós Puck-** dijo ella acercándose a la venta.

 **-a mí, no me vas a dar ni un abrazo?-** le pregunto el, cuando la veía salir por la ventana.

- **Ni en tus sueños, Puck-** dijo ella, haciendo reír a Rachel.

Cuando vio que Rachel lo estaba mirando dijo **-Que?, tenía que intentarlo-** y ella solo negó con la cabeza.

 **-ven vamos a bajar-** le dijo Rachel a Noah

Durante la cena, lo único que se pudo hablar, fue del arresto de Shelby. Ya que todos estaban más calmados que antes, y que la seriedad del problema había pasado, hubo varias risas. Que no duraron mucho, ya que el día siguiente el representante de Shelby, la llamo exigiendo que fuera de emergencia a Los Ángeles. Alguien en el mall, había subido un video suyo, donde se veía ella corriendo y gritando alrededor de las tiendas y después siendo arrestada. Los Productores de la Movie que querían que ella la hiciera, querían cancelar el contrato. Pero el Representante les dijo que por lómenos le dieran una oportunidad, para que se explicara y ellos aceptaron, pero tenía que ser cuanto antes y en persona. Shelby, no quería ir, ya que quería pasar más tiempo con Rachel, pero se tenía que ir.

Al día siguiente, en el aeropuerto, estaban todos esperando que fuera las 10:00 a.m. para el vuelo de Shelby.

 **-Mama, que le vas a decir a decir a la prensa, cuando te pregunte de lo que paso?-** pregunto Rachel, ella no sabía, si su mama le iba a decir la verdad a los periodistas.

 **-Pues si tengo que decirles algo, le voy a decir la verdad –** dijo Shelby

 **-Pero si le dices la verdad, van a saber que yo soy tu hija.** -le dijo Rachel

- **Pues ya es tiempo que se sepa, y así nadie se meterá contigo-** dijo Shelby **-ya que si alguien se mete contigo, tienen que yo tengo el dinero, suficiente para hacerlos sufrir-** dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada.

 **-Mama!, no digas eso-** le dijo Rachel escandalizada, a Shelby haciendo reír a todos.

 **-Estoy bromeando Rachel-** le dijo Shelby, pero todos los demás negaron la cabeza haciéndole saber que ella no estaba jugando y que hablaba muy enserio.

De momento se escuchó el alta voz avisando que el vuelo de Shelby ya se estaba abordando.

 **-Bueno, pues Shelby que tengas Buen viaje, cualquier cosa nos llamas-** le dijo Leroy y la abrazo, después le siguió Hiram y su hermana.

 **-Tía, que tengas buen viaje, y que no te vuelvan a arrestar-** le dijo Noah, haciendo que Shelby le diera un cocotazo.

 **-Eso, solo fue una ve Noah y estaba en modo protector-** le dijo Shelby dándole un abrazo. La que faltaba ahora de despedirse ahora era Rachel, pero no podía hablar ya que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.-me pueden dejar un momento a solas con Rachel-les pregunto ella, y ellos asistieron y se alejaron un poco, todos ellos sabían que esto era difícil para Rachel.

Shelby se acercó a Rachel y la abrazo y dijo- **Rachel, mírame-** cuando Rachel miro a Shelby, la mirada triste y llena de lágrimas de ella, le destrozo el corazón- **Rachel por favor, no llores, solo será un tiempo, te prometo que el tiempo pasara rápido, y vendrás conmigo en las vacaciones.-** le dijo ella tratando de no llorar.- **si, quieres me quedo y ya habrán otros proyectos-** le dijo esperanza, si Rachel le decía que se quedara, ella lo haría.

Rachel aunque estaba tentada de decirle a su Madre, que se quedara, no le podía hacer eso, además ella quería ver a su Madre, nuevamente en una película.

- **No, Mama ve, es solo que te voy a extrañar-** dijo ella mientras lloraba, Shelby la abrazo también llorando y se quedaron así, hasta que llamaron a los pasajeros por última vez.

- **Shelby, ya tienes que irte-** le dijo Hiram

- **Sí, ok, Te amo bebe, y te voy a extrañar mucho, cualquier cosa llámame, no importa a qué hora sea-** le dijo Shelby a Rachel, mientras la besaba por toda su cara.

 **-Te amo, Mama-** le dijo Rachel con voz entrecortada, Shelby la abrazo por última vez y camino hasta la puerta de abordaje.

 **-Adiós Shelby, te queremos y te amos a extrañar-** le dijeron los Padres de Rachel.

Rachel, solo seguía llorando, ahora abrazada por su padre.

El viaje de vuelta a la casa de Rachel, se le hizo largo. Ella solo lloraba silenciosamente sentada alado de Noah. Cuando llego a su casa se fue para su cuarto a tratar de no llorar más, pero no funcionaba mucho. De momento sintió unos brazos que la abrazaba por la espalda y se sintió en paz.


	9. La Sorpresa

**Capítulo 9**

Rachel sintió que algo se movió a su lado ella, todavía no abría los ojos pero sabea que alguien estaba a su lado, pero ella no sabía quién era. Lo último que ella recuerda, es haber estado llorando, y después sentir que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda y lo último que sintió fue paz. Rachel, pensaba que quizás pueda ser Noah.

Pero cuando abrió sus ojos se llevó una gran sorpresa, al ver una hermosa cabellera rubia. Al principio se asustó un poco pero después supo que era Quinn. Miro asía su cuerpo y pudo ver que Quinn, la tenía agarrada por su cintura de una forma protectora. La verdad en ese momento Rachel, sintió que el Corazón se le agitaba un poco, ella no sabía lo que era, pero lo que si sabía era que Quinn la hacía sentirse especial.

Ella siguió observando a Quinn y llego a una conclusión. Quinn parecía un Ángel y era la chica más hermosa que Rachel jamás haya visto. Después de un ratito empezó a notar que Quinn, estaba tratando de abrir sus ojos y la dejo de mirar.

 **-Hola-** le dijo a Rachel

 **-sabes que mirar a la gente mientras duermen no es de buena educación-** le dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Rachel se puso roja como un tomate y dijo **-lo siento, yo creía que estabas dormida, y te veías como un ángel–**

Quinn se sonrojo al escuchar eso.- **No, estaba dormida pero podía sentir tus ojos curiosos sobre mi.-** le dijo ella a Rachel

 **-Lo siete-** volvió a decir Rachel- **la verdad es que no me acuerdo de cuando llegaste aquí.-**

 **-Me entere por mis Padres, que tu Mama se tenía que ir de emergencia hoy, y si recuerdas, el otro día yo te prometí, que cuando ella se fuera yo, estaría contigo para que no estuvieras sola.-l** e dijo Quinn sonriendo, **-cuando entre a la habitación. Parecía que necesitabas un abrazo, tiempo después te quedaste dormida, y te veías tan cómoda que no te quería despertar.**

 **-Gracias Quinn, no sabes lo mucho que necesitaba ese abrazo, de verdad gracias.-** le dijo Rachel a Quinn abrazándola

 **-de nada, Rach-** dijo ella

Cuando Rachel miro el reloj, vio que eran solos las 6:30 pm. A esa hora sus padres estarían preparando la cena. **–Vamos a bajo a ver si ya está la cena-** le dijo a Quinn.

Cuando entraron a la cocina lo primero que vieron, fue Leroy, haciendo el la cena.

 **-Hola Quinn, Hola Cariño, como te sientes?-** Pregunto Leroy, besándolas en la frente. Él había estado preocupado por Rachel, ya que se había ido a su cuarto, pero cuando subió a su cuarto se encontró con Quinn a su lado y salió de la habitación.

 **-Hola Leroy-** dijo Quinn

- **ya me siento mejor, Papi-** le dijo Rachel,-donde esta Papa-pregunto ella al no verlo en l cocina.

 **-Me alegro mucho, que te sientas mejor cariño, y tu Papa, fue a comprar tu favorito, helado-** dijo el haciéndola reír, ellos querían que ella se sintiera mejor así que iban a comprar helado.

 **-Gracias Papi-** le dijo Rachel

 **-Quinn te vas a quedar a comer, verdad?-** le pregunto él.

 **-si-** dijo ella, ya era normal que se quedara a comer a la casa de Rachel.

 **-Papa vamos a ver una movie, a lo que está la comida-** dijo Rachel dándole un beso en el cachete.

Fueron a la sala y Rachel, uso una de sus películas favorita.

 **-La bella y la bestia?-** pregunto Quinn, aunque ella fuera mayor que Rachel a ella le gustaba las Películas de muñequitos.

 **-sí, es una de mis Favoritas, pero si no la quieres ver ponemos otra-** dijo Rachel, rápido ella quería que Quinn no se fuera, así que pondría cualquier película.

 **-No déjala, a mí me gusta esta película también-** le dijo Quinn, sonriendo

 **-okay-** dijo Rachel

Mientras veían la Película, Hiram había llegado y se había sentado al lado de ellas.

Cuando termino la película, fueron a comer. Cuando terminaron, aunque Quinn, no quería se tuvo que ir para su casa.

 **-nos vemos luego, Rach-** le dijo Quinn, mientras la abrazarla- **y cualquier cosa me tocas la ventana.**

 **-okay, Gracias por todo-** le dijo Rachel, para después entrar a la casa, ya que está vez, Quinn había salido por la puerta.

Al dia siguiente Noah, fue a la casa y llevo su Ps3 para que Rachel, aprendiera a jugar. Después de que la había matado como, 500 mil veces en Call of Duty, Noah le enseño unos trucos. Y después ya no moría tanto.

Cuando fue el turno de Noah, Hiram entro a l habitación y les dijo-estuve hablando con la escuela donde ustedes estaban y le van a mandar las matriculas, cuando empiezan las clases, así que van a empezar la escuela una semana después-les dijo, haciendo que Noah, sonriera, pero que a Rachel le cambiara el rostro.

 **-cool, un semana mas, sin clases-** dijo Noah, emocionado

 **-Pero, Papa empezamos tarde, todo el mundo, nos notara-** dijo ella, Por lo menos si empezaban con los demás a lo mejor nadie se darían que cuenta que ella era más pequeña que los otros.

 **-Lo se Rachel, pero no puedo hacer nada.-le dijo el-además todo estará bien ya verás-** dijo y salió de la habitación.

 **-No te Preocupes Rae, todo va a salir bien, yo te cuidare-** le dijo Noah, abrazándola

 **-Gracias, Noah-** dijo ella

- **de nada, ahora vamos a jugar, para darte una pela-** dijo el riendo

Y así, fue, esa noche Rachel había perdido la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que Noah, le había ganado.

Pero ella le Prometió que la próxima vez que jugaran ella sería la ganadora, y Noah le creyó, ya que el vio que ella estaba mejorando rápido.

Noah, esa Noche se quedó con, Rachel, y la mayor parte de la semana. Cuando empezaron las clases Quinn le había dicho que le había gustado la escuela. Y que había hecho muchos amigos. Lo que Preocupo a Rachel, Pero después se dio cuenta que Quinn, a pesar de haber hecho nuevos amigos, seguía visitándola casi todos los días.

Era el domingo y Noah y Rachel estaban ansiosos por la llegada del día de mañana. La verdad Rachel, tenía miedo, ella no sabía que esperar en esa escuela. Quinn le había dicho que había Chicos que eran malos contigo, si tú eras una perdedora. Ella sabía que iba a caer en esa categoría, pero que Noah no. Y ella no quería que él se metiera en Problemas por ella. Con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir.

Rachel, se despertó por el sonido de una alarma. Se fue al baño y se bañó. Cuando Rachel, bajo se encontró con Noah desayunando, el la noche anterior se había quedado en la casa de Rachel, para así salir juntos a la escuela.

 **-Hola Rae-** le dijo, ofreciéndole un plato de Pancakes.

 **-Gracias, Noah-** dijo ella dándole un mordiscón- **y donde esta Papa?-** le Pregunto ella, ya que su Papi Leroy, tenía un turno de por la madrugada y no iba a poder estar ahí esa mañana.

 **-Aquí estoy cariño, solo estaba en el patio.-** le dijo el dándole, un beso en la frente.- **estas lista para tu primer día de High School?-** le pregunto, con una sonrisa

 **-la verdad, No-** le dijo ella, haciendo que la sonrisa de Hiram se borrara- **Si quiero entrar a esta nueve etapa, pero tengo miedo-** le dijo honestamente bajando la cabeza.

 **-y eso está bien-** le dijo el levantándole la cabeza. **-no, importa que tengas miedo, yo también tenía miedo cuando empecé la High School.-** le dijo el, y Rachel lo miro

 **-enserio?-** le pregunto ella

 **-sí y sabes, fuero los peores años de mi vida.-** le dijo el, haciendo que Rachel abriera sus ojos como plato. **-pero también fueron los mejores de mi vida, ya que conocí a tu Padre y mientras me molestaban, el me consolaba.-** dijo el, y sus ojos le brillaban al pensar en todas la cosas que le habían pasado en la escuela.

 **-pero tu historia es especial, eso no pasa dos veces, Papa-** le dijo ella, el rio

 **-pero no estoy diciendo que eso te vaya a pasar, yo solo estoy diciendo que estos 4 años, conocerá a nuevas personas, y tendrás muchas experiencias nuevas y tienes que enfrentarlo con la frente en alto aunque tengas miedo.-** le dijo el besándole la frente- **ahora avanza, no quieres llegar tarde al primer día de clases.** -dijo él y se fue a encender el auto.

 **-okay, Papa-** dijo ella, Noah que todavía estaba comiendo, llevo el plato al fregadero y se lavó las manos.

 **-vamos Rae-** dijo el, y salió de la cocina, y Rachel detrás de él.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, había jóvenes de todo tamaño, entrando y saliendo de la escuela. Solo faltaban 5 minutos, para que empezaran las clases. Ya a Rachel, le empezaba a temblar las piernas.

-Noah, recuerda vayan a la Oficina primero, ahí les darán el papel de las clases que les tocan-le dijo Hiram a Noah.-Rachel cariño, prefieres, que vaya contigo?-le pregunto el, ya que la veía temblando.

 **-No, te preocupes Papa, estaré bien con Noah-** le dijo ella **.-te amo, Papa, nos vemos horita, ven Noah-** dijo ella dándole un beso a su Padre y bajándose del auto.

 **-no te preocupes, yo la cuido.-** le dijo Noah, bajando del auto- **adiós tío.**

Noah, se paro alado de Rachel y la diferencia de estatura era demasiada. Noah, que estaba un poco nervioso miro a Rachel todavía temblando y dijo - **estas lista, para hacer esta escuela nuestra, Rae?-**

Ella que no podía creer, que había llegado la hora de entrar, miro a su alrededor, suspiro hondo y dijo **-Estoy lista Noah.-**

Ya habían pasado los 5 minutos y los estudiantes estaban entrando a clases. Los que todavía estaban en los pasillo nos miraban raro y susurraban entres ellos. Cuando entramos a la oficina, nos atendió la secretaria.

 **-Buenos Días yo soy Angela, en que los puedo ayudar?-** Pregunto ella.

 **-Bueno, Nosotros somos nuevos aquí, y nos dijeron que teníamos que buscar el horario en la oficina.-** le dijo Noah

Ella miro a Rachel de una manera extraña - **los dos son nuevos aquí?** -Pregunto ella señalando a Rachel.

 **-sí, ella también va a venir aquí, tienes algún problema?** -le pregunto Noah serio.

Ella se enojó y dijo **-No, ningún problema, entra en la oficina de haya, estará el Principal el, les hablara sobre las reglas.-** dijo y viro la cara para no prestarle atención.

- **Gracias-** le dijo Noah sarcásticamente- **ven Rae, Quien se cree esta que es?-** le pregunto el enojado

- **Noah, basta ella no dijo nada malo.-** le dijo Rachel. Cuando llegaron a la oficina, se encontraron con un hombre mayor, bastante bajito.

 **-Hola, Buenos Días, yo soy el Principal Figgins, Quiero darles la Bienvenida y decirle que aquí no asestamos el mal comportamiento y que tienen que seguir estas reglas-** les dijo dándole un papel, él se quedó mirando a Rachel extrañamente, pero no dijo nada. **-y aquí están sus horarios, Sr Puckerman y Ms Berry, Que tengan un Buen Día.**

Cuando salieron de la oficina, se dieron cuenta que compartían la primera Clase junto. Era la Clase de español con un Profesor llamado Mr. Schuester. Cuando encontraron la el salón, Noah miro a Rachel y le pregunto- **estas lista? _-_**

Rachel miro al salón por la ventanita, que estaba en la puerta y dijo **\- si-**

Noah entro en la clase, primero hubo un silencio y después todo el mundo empezó a susurra, pero Rachel no noto nada de eso ya que su mirada estaba puesta sobre la tercera línea de sillas, ahí se encontraba Quinn, Que la estaba mirando a con una mirada Incredulidad pero con una sonrisa hermosa.

Quinn pensó, que estaba soñando, Rach no podía estar en la misma escuela que ella. Ella sabía que Rachel, ella una niña inteligente pero no sabía que era tanto. Ella fue sacda de sus pensamientos por Mr. Schue.

- **Bienvenidos a mi clase chicos, Yo soy el Mr., Shuester, pero me pueden llamar Mr. Shue. Pueden decir algo sobro ustedes, para que así los conozcamos más-** dijo el Mr. Shue, a él le pareció un poco raro que una niña estaba en su clase pero no dijo nada, eso se lo preguntaría a Figgins luego.

Noah se le acercó a Rachel y le dijo **-di algo tu primero-**

 **-ho,ho,holaa, yo soy Rachel y vengo de Nueva York-** dijo ella, y se escucharon unas risas.

 **-no sabe hablar casi y está en High School.-** dijo chico que tenía un letterman jacket, haciendo que volvieran reír y que Rachel bajara la cabeza.

 **-y yo soy Puckerman. Pero me puedan llamar Puck, y soy el que les romperá la cara si se meten con mi prima Rae-** dijo el amagando al chico que había hecho el comentario.

 **-Okay, Okay, tranquilo-** le dijo Mr, Shue, a Noah **-tomen asiento por favor.- Noa…** -empezó Mr .Shue pero fue interrumpido por Noah.

 **-Puck, yo soy Puck o Puckerman-** le dijo Noah a Mr. Shue

 **-ok, Puck tome asiento al lado de Finn-** le dijo el señalando a Finn.- **y tu Rachel, te puede sentar al lado de Quinn.-** le dijo el, señalando a Quinn. Rachel al escuchar el nombre de Quinn, sonrió. Ella camino y se sentó al lado derecho de Quinn, ya que Santana estaba en el izquierdo.

 **-porque no me dijiste que estabas en High school?.-** le pregunto Quinn seria, ella no estaba enojada pero si sorprendida, ella siempre le hablaba a Rachel de la escuela y ella nunca le decía nada.

- **Lo siento, no quería que te sintieras obligada a pasar el tiempo en la escuela conmigo-** le dijo Rachel avergonzada, haciendo que Quinn, entendiera porque no le había dicho nada.

 **-No sería una obligación, tu sabes que a mí me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo-** le dijo Quinn, sonriéndole para que viera que lo decía enserio.

 **-Qué asco, me das gana de vomitar dulces y arcoíris -** dijo Santana, en voz baja pera que solo Quinn, la escuchara.

Quinn le dio una mirada asesina y Santana rio y empezó a hablar con Brittany. Y ahí dejaron de hablar Rachel y Quinn ya que Mr. Shue empezó la Clase.

Después de que se acabara la clase Quinn ayudo a Rachel a encontrar su locker y después a su otra clase, ya que también tenían la misma. Finn, que se había hecho amigo de Noah, lo acompaño a su locker, que quedaba cerca de el de Rachel.

 **-Rae, a la siguiente hora es lunch, me esperas aquí, okay-** le dijo Noah a Rachel.

 **-okay, Noah nos vemos a la siguiente hora.-** dijo ella dandole un beso en el cachete, cuando se iba a ir Noah e acerco al oído y dijo

 **-Rae, se supone que debo ser un Badass, no puedes andar por ahí dándome besos y abrazos-** Rachel se rio y siguió su camino con Quinn.

Cuando termino la Clase de matemáticas, Quinn acompaño a Rachel a su Locker y se fue a buscar a Santana y a Brittany.

 **Nos vemos en la cafetería Rach-** dijo ella y se fue. Los estudiantes la miraban raro ya que estaba hablando con la niña nueva, pero ella lo que hacía le enviaba una mirada asesina y seguía su camino.

Después de 5 minutos Noah apareció y pregunto- **Rae, estas lista?-**

- **sí, vamos, tengo hambre-** le dijo Rachel cogiéndole de la mano.

Cuando entraron, la Cafetería se quedó en un silencio total. Todos querían saber quién eran esos chicos nuevos. Rachel pudo ver a Quinn, Santana y a Brittany que la saludaba con la mano, en la mesa de las animadoras. Y Noah pudo ver a Finn, que le hacía seña para que fuera donde el con la mano.

De momento se escuchó una voz, muy conocida que dijo- **Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí.**


	10. Los Pequeños boxeadores

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero, que les guste.**

Capítulo 10

De momento se escuchó una voz, muy conocida que dijo- **Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí.-**

Noah y Rachel se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con los dos chicos del mall.

 **-Mira karofsky, Creo que mi cumpleaños, tenemos a dos losers por el precio de uno.** -dijo Azimio

Cuando dijo esto, se escucharon varias risas de los que estaban en la cafetería. Quinn, que estaba con Santana y Brittany en la última mesa se empezaba a levantar para ir a donde Rachel.

 **-pero que haces-** le dijo Santana, mientras le cogía la mano **-si haces algo te va afectar en tu popularidad-** le dijo Santana, ella no quería que Quinn estuviera debajo de la pirámide social.

 **-suéltame, Santana, a mí no me Importa, Rach es mi amiga y no voy a permitir que le pase nada-** dijo enojada para soltare del agarre de Santana. Caminando a donde estaba Rachel.

 **-sí, Azimio, creo que le debemos dar la Bienvenida.-** le dijo Karofsky.

 **-yo creo, que si-** dijo Azimio, echando el vaso para atrás, Noah que vio lo que venía se le tiro en sima para golpearlo. Rachel que no sabía bien lo que venía, fue mojada de pies a cabeza por el granizo de Karofsky.

Karofsky, rio, pero no se imaginó lo que venía. Quinn que ya venía donde Rachel, vio lo que le hiso el imbécil de Dave, y corrió y le metió un puño en el centro de la cara, haciéndole caer. Toda la cafetería se quedó en silencio al ver a Quinn, la segunda al comando, dándole un golpe a uno que es dos veces más grande que ella y haciéndolo caer hacia tras, eso era impresionante. De repente lo único que se escucho fue la carcajada de Santana, seguido por todos los demás.

Noah que estaba golpeando a Azimio, miro a Dave y después miro a Quinn y dijo **-bien hecho, eso le dolerá, cuando despierte-** sonriéndole soltó a Azimio y se levantó.

 **-gracias-** dijo ella sobándose la mano y acercándose a Rachel. **-ven vamos al baño.-**

- **Pero que mierda crees que haces Fabray-** le dijo Azimio, enojado, ellos eran los populares y no podían relacionarse con esos loser.

- **lo que a mí me da la gana-** le dijo ella con una mirada asesina. **-y los que se metan con ellos se la verán conmigo-** le dijo ella a todos los de la cafetería.

Azimio rio y **-tú, no puedes hacer nada, tu no nos mandas y no eres la capitana-** le dijo con una sonrisa malvada- **al menos que estas dispuesta a golpear a todo el mundo.-**

 **-Ella no tendrá que estar golpeado a medio mundo porque lo hare yo-** le dijo Noah **\- si lo he hecho contigo, puedo hacerlo con muchos más.** **-** le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y enseñando sus brazos. Haciendo que Azimio, se le tirara contra el pero fue aguatado por uno de los del grupo de Football.

 **-Ven Azimio, te la desquitas del después, hay viene Figgins.-** le dijo, el chico.

Cuando Figgins, entro lo primero que vio fue a Karofsky en suelo, a Rachel empapada y Quinn sosteniéndola por el brazo y a Noah con la camisa rota.

 **-Sr. Puckerman, su primer día y ya ha peleado, yo sabía que me iba a traer Problemas.-** le dijo Figgins, en forma de regaño-Ms, Berry vaya al baño y cámbiese esa ropa.-

 **-y que pasaran con los que nos atacaron-** le dijo Noah enojado, él no fue el que empezó con esto, fueron los otros dos chico.

 **-Yo solo veo a un chico, y esta inconsciente el irá a la enfermería y usted vendrá conmigo a llamar a sus Padres.-** le dijo Figgins

 **-Noah, ve-** le dijo Rache **-yo voy a el baño y después contigo-** le dijo, y después miro a Quinn como pudo ya que le ardían los ojos y pregunto **\- me puedes llevar al baño, Quinn?-**

 **-Claro que si Rach, vamos-** le dijo cogiéndole por la mano

 **-Y a usted también la quiero ver en mi oficina, Ms. Fabray-** dijo Figgins.

Quinn, solo asistió y se fue. Cuando llegaron al baño Quinn dijo **-siento mucho no haber llegado antes de que tiraran el granizo-**

Rachel, le sonrió y dijo **-no te preocupes, para mi llegaste a tiempo-** le dijo haciendo que Quinn sonriera **-pero sabes no debiste golpear a el chico-** le regano ella, haciendo que Quinn fundiera el rostro.

- **pero Rach, él te tiro un granizo, él se lo merecía.-** le dijo ella, negando con la cabeza.

 **-Quinn, los problemas no se resuelven con los puños, se resuelven hablando-** le dijo Rachel

 **-Pue yo hablare con los puños hasta que aprendan-** le dijo Quinn a Rachel **-ahora ven a quitarte eso, si no vas a estar bien pegajosa.-** dijo ella cambiando el tema.

 **-pero no tengo más nada que ponerme-** le dijo Rahel

 **-no te preocupes yo te voy a conseguir una camisa del gym.-** le dijo ella, **-entra en una de los baños y yo vuelvo enseguida.-** le dijo ella y se fue.

Rachel entro a uno de los baños y espero a que Quinn, volviera, de momento se abrió la puerta y se escuchó que alguien entro, cuando Rachel iba a salir, escucho algo que la hiso detenerse.

 **-la entrenadora, va estar muy enojada con Quinn-** dijo una de ellas

 **-sí, sería un milagro, si no la sacan del el equipo-** dijo la otra, haciendo que el Corazón de Rachel, se llenara de tristeza. Ella sabia que a Quinn le gustaba ser parte de las porristas, ella no quería que a Quinn la sacaran del equipo.

 **-si así fuera, se lo merece por estar defendiendo a unos loses-** dijo una de ella.

 **-si tienes razón, aunque el chico esta como quiere, es bellísimo.-** dijo la otra con voz sonadora.

 **-sí, y seria popular, si no anduviera con una mocosa por ahí-** dijo la otra y empezaron a reír. La puerta de repente se abrió y entro Quinn.

 **-Hola Quinn-** Rachel escucho a una de ellas decir.

 **-Hola Valeria-** le saludo Quinn. **-ahora si me disculpan, les voy a pedir que se retiren.-**

 **-pero es un baño, Quinn no nos puedes pedir que nos va…-** iba a seguir hablando pero Quinn la interrumpió

 **-se lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas, si quieren las saco por las malas-** dijo Quinn dándole una mirada asesina, haciendo que ellas cogieran sus cosas y caminaran hasta la puerta pero antes que se fueran Quinn escucho decir

- **tomare su lugar cuando la echen-** y rieron

Cuando Quinn, vio que no había más nadie cerró la puerta del baño y dijo **-Rachel ya puede salir-** Cuando Rachel salió, en sus ojos solo se veía tristeza y a Quinn no le importo que estaba llena de granizo la abrazo. **\- no te preocupes no permitiré que esto te vuelva a pasar-** dijo ella, creyendo que Rachel estaba triste por eso. **-toma yo sé que te va a quedar grande, pero esta fue la única que encontré-** le dijo dándole una camisa que parecía que fuera 1x.

 **-Gracias Quinn-** le dijo Rachel, tomando la camisa y entrando a uno de los baños para cambiársela.

Cuando Rachel, salió a Quinn, se le formo una sonrisa en su labio. A Rachel, la camisa le quedaba grande y parecía que se había acabado de levantar y todavía tenía su bata puesta.

 **-nos vamos a la oficina?-** pregunto Rachel

 **-sí, vamos-** le dijo Quinn, y salieron camino a la oficina. Cuando llegaron a la oficina se encontraron con todos sus Padres. Ahí estaban Russel, Judy, Connie, Hiram y Leroy que sorprendió a Rachel ya que él estaba trabajando.

- **Quinn, Rachel amor, como están?-** le pregunto su Papi, Leroy ya que en la había visto entrar, todos los que estaban ahí se viraron a donde ellas, incluyendo a dos señores que ellas no conocían.

 **-Estamos bien, Papi-** dijo Rachel

 **-ya que están todos aquí vamos a empezar-** dijo Figgins

 **-No todos, faltaba yo-** dijo una señora alta entrando allí.

 **-Sue, qué haces aquí, esto es una reunión con los estudiantes involucrados y sus Padres-** dijo Figgins

 **-Aquí esta Quinn y ella es de mi equipo, así que yo también debo estar aquí.-** dijo ella nada más y se sentó-ahora prosiga-

 **-okay-dijo él y se aclaró la garganta-están aquí, porque el Sr. Puckerman, y la srta. Fabray agredieron a Azimio y a Karofsky.-** dijo el haciendo que Russel mirara a su hija de forma negativa.

 **-Eso no es cierto-** dijo Quinn

- **Claro que es cierto-** dijo Karofsky **-yo estaba caminando con Azimio, cuando sin querer se me cayó lo que tenía en la mano en sima de esa niñita llorona y después ellos nos empezaron a golpéanos.-** dijo el haciéndose el santo.

 **-Cuidado como le hablas a mi hija, jovencito-** dijo Hiram, señalándolo

 **-No, tu cuida como le hablas a mi hijo, además ella le llamo Papi, al otro feo de la esquina, así que no te metas donde no te llaman-** dijo el amenazándolo

- **Pues ese otro es mi esposo vuélvele a decirle así y te palto la cara en dos-** dijo el, sorprendido a los adultos que estaban en la oficina, ya que todo el que lo conocía sabía que él no era de ser violento.

Al Padre de karofsky, le cambio la de sorprendido a Horror en un segundo. **\- Ya sabía yo que tenías Cara de marica-** dijo el, sorprendiendo a todos y recibiendo un puño en la cara. Pero no por Hiram, sino por Russel que se le había adelantado.

 **-Que no te vuelva a oír decir esa Palabra y menos delante de estos niños.-** le dijo el, al Papa de Karofsky que se encontraba en el asiento sobándose la cara.

 **-Okay, Okay, ya paren ustedes son los adultos aquí, así que se me tranquilizan, todos sus hijos tienen una semana de detención, incluyéndolos a ustedes dos -** dijo Sue, señalando a Azimio y a Karofsky. Ya que Figgins estaba congelado en su asiento. **–Ahora tienen el resto del día libre, mañana empieza el castigo-dijo ella.-Quinn, necesito hablar contigo un momento-** le dijo ella a Quinn haciendo que Rachel temiera lo peor.

 **-Quinn, te esperamos en el auto-** le dijo su Padre serio, él no estaba enojado con ella pero i con el Papa de Karofsky.

Cuando Quinn, salió de la oficina se encontró con Sue y camino con ella hasta su oficina. Cuando llegaron Sue dijo-siéntate-

- **Coach si esto es sobre lo que paso, no es mi culpa ellos empezaron-** le dijo ella

 **-si es sobre lo que paso, pero no te voy a reganar-** le dijo Sue, Quinn la miro sorprendida y Sue, giro los ojos y dijo **-No me mires así, yo tengo un Corazón, aunque solo lo demuestre con las personas que quiero-** le dijo ella para que Quinn entendiera. **\- y tú me recuerdas a mí, cuando estaba en la high School y tenía que Proteger a mi hermanita, aunque ella fuera mayor que yo-** dijo Sue. **-ella es especial y los chicos siempre la molestaban y yo la tenía que defender a cuesta de todo. Y que tu hagas lo mismo con la enana esta me demuestra que estoy en lo correcto, cuando pienso en que serias la mejor candadita para ser la capitana el próximo año-** le dijo ella sorprendiendo a Quinn **-ahora lárgate de aquí, que te están esperando-** le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

 **-Gracias Coach, no la defraudare-** le dijo Quinn y salió de la oficina.

Cuando Quinn, llego al estacionamiento, ya todos estaba esperando por ella **-vamos a ir a un Restaurante a comer y así nos explican que en realidad paso.-** le dijo Russel.

Cuando llegaron al Restaurante, pidieron una mesa grande para todos y se sentaron.

 **-okay, alguno de ustedes nos puede explicar que paso en la escuela, mis pequeños boxeadores?** -Pregunto Leroy, haciendo sonrojar a cuatro de ellos.

Noah y Quinn empezaron a hablar a la misma vez. **-y Por favor uno a la vez-** volvió a hablar Leroy

Después de que Noah, les dio su versión, Quinn les dio la suya de lo sucedido. Rachel no dio su versión, ya que estaba, pensando si Quinn seguía siendo una Porrita. Al final del relato, los Padres estaba Orgullosos de sus Hijos, aunque no les gustó nada que usaran violencia, pero no podían decir nada de eso ahora, ya que ellos se habían puesto violentos también. Después de eso cambiaron el tema y siguieron comiendo, como si nada hubiera pasado, menos Rachel que no se podía concentrar en nada. Quinn si lo noto y le preguntaría luego.

Después de que habían acabado de comer. Cada uno e fue para su casa. Cuando Rachel llego a su casa, beso a sus Padres y les dijo que se bajaría para la Cena más tarde.

Cuando Rachel entro se asustó al ver a Quinn entrando por la ventana.

 **-sabes, aunque digas que estas bien yo te conozco y sé que me estas ocultando algo-** le dijo Quinn acercándose a ella.

 **-no es nada, Quinn-** dijo Rachel sin mirarla a los ojos

Quinn al ver Que Rachel no la miraba a los ojos sabía que le estaba mintiendo- **vamos Rach, no me mientas-**

 **-ok, si hay algo-** dijo ella dándose por vencida, haciendo sonreír a Quinn **-No quiero que te ajuntes conmigo en la escuela, ni que me hables-** dijo ella mirando el suelo-a Quinn la sonrisa se le borro.

 **-Qué?-** pregunto Quinn

 **-Que no quiero…** empezó Rachel pero Quinn la interrumpió

 **-yo, se lo que dijiste, pero quiero saber por qué-** le exigió saber Quinn enojada.

Rachel, que nunca vio a Quinn enojare con ella antes, decidió decirle todo **\- Quinn yo soy una loser y las chicas del baño dijeron que la entrenadora te iba a sacar del equipo y yo no quiero eso.** -dijo ella casi para llorar **-si no hablarme en la escuela, hacer que eso cambien, pues está bien, vivimos al lado de la otra podemos hablar aquí.-** le dijo Rachel bajando la cabeza para ocultar sus ojos llorosos.

Quinn que miraba a Rachel enojada, entendió todo y su mirada cambio a una de dulzura, se le acerco a ella con una mano, le sostuvo la cara y con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla **-Rach, La entrenadora, no me va a sacar de las porristas por eso-** dijo ella dulcemente y Rachel la miro sorprendida **-y si lo hacía, me hubiera ido orgullosa ya que me saco por proteger a algo que quiero-** dijo ella y se le ajito el Corazón a las dos y dijo **-a demás siempre estaré aquí para protegerte, sin importar lo que los demás piensen.**

Rachel que no sabía que más hacer se le tiro a sus brazos y lloro de alivio. **-Gracias Quinn, No quería que me dejaras de Hablar en la escuela, pero si tenía que hacerlo, lo entendía-** dijo ella apretándola contra ella, Quinn por su parte se rio.

 **-yo tampoco quería dejar de hablarte-** le dijo con una sonrisa- **y me alegra que haigas hablado conmigo-** dijo y la volvió a abrazar.

 **-Quieres ver una Película?-** le pregunto Rachel, después de un ratito **-o Noah dejo su Ps3, si quieres te puedo ensenar a jugar-** le dijo ella emocionada, haciendo reír a Quinn de nuevo.

 **-okay vamos a jugar, para que me enseñes todo lo que sabes-** dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

 **-okay-** dijo Rachel y le empezó a explicar como Noah, había hecho con ella

Y así pasaron el resto del día jugando el juego de Noah. Cuando Noah vino a buscar su juego, se fue con las manos vacías, ya que Rachel y Quinn no quisieron soltar el juego y él se cansó de esperar y se fue.


	11. Los No tan Ninjas

**Gracias por los que han seguido y comentado la historia. Rachel, creerá en unos Capítulos más. Voy a brincar el tiempo en los próximos capítulos, así que paciencia. ;-D.**

 **Capítulo 11**

En la mañana siguiente Rachel, se levantó desayuno y fue con Noah a la escuela. Cuando entraron a la escuela, era como el día anterior, todo el mundo paro para mirarlos y susurrar a las otras personas, lo único deferente era que las chicas miraban a Noah, como si se lo quisieran comer. Cuando llegamos a el locker de Noah, allí estaba Finn.

 **-Hola, Finn-** dijo Noah, chocando puños con Finn. **-la habías visto pero no te la había presentado-** le dijo Noah y señalo a Rachel **\- Esta es Rachel mi Primita-** señalo a Finn y dijo **-Rae este es Finn-**

- **Hola-** le dijo Rachel tímidamente, la verdad es que Finn era un gigante comparado con ella.

- **Hola Rachel** -le dijo fin estirando la mano para saludarla. A él le parecía una niña muy pequeña para estar en High School, pero como él era alto, él pensaba que la mayoría de la personas eran muy bajita para su edad.

 **-ya que se conocen vamos a tu locker, Rae-** le dijo Noah, Cuando llegaron ayi, Quinn estaba esperando a Rachel, con Brittany y Santana.

- **Hola Rachie-** dijo Brittany, emocionada abrazándola, haciendo que casi Rachel se caiga

- **Britt, deja a la enana que la vas a matar-** le dijo santana a Brittany **-hola enana, Puck y Frankenstein-** dijo Santana riéndose por la cara que puso Finn

 **-Ey-** dijo Finn pero nadie le hacía caso ya que se estaban riendo.

 **-Hola, Rach-** dijo Quinn, abrazándola **-como te sientes hoy?-**

 **-Hola, Quinn, ya me siento mejor-** le dijo Rachel sonriéndole, Para todo el que veía esa escena se sorprendía, Quinn llevaba una semana en ese escuela y era llamada la Reina de Hielo, pero en un día vino una niña y parece haberle derretido el corazón.

 **-siento interrumpirle este momento tan hermoso-** le dijo santana sarcásticamente **-pero la campana acaba de sonar.-** Quinn se sonrojo y miro asía otro lado.

 **-vamos, o llegaremos tarde-** le Quinn, a Santana y a Brittany, se viro donde Rachel y dijo **-Rach, vienes?-**

 **-sí, Bye Noah, nos vemos después-** le dijo Rachel dándole un beso.

Noah, negó con la cabeza y dijo **-mira traicionera, sabes que vamos a la misma clase verdad?-** Rachel, se sonrojo haciendo reír a los demás.

Y así pasaron el día, cuando les tocaba una clase diferente se separaban y después se volvió a encontrar en uno de los locker.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llego, todo el mundo se quedó callado ver si pasaba algo interesante como el día anterior. Lo único interesante que paso, fue ver a Quinn, Brittany y a Santana, sentarse en otra mesa que no fuera las de las porritas, y sentare con Rachel y Noah en una aparte. Y Finn se le unió después.

Azimio y Karofsky, no hicieron nada, ya que uno tenía los ojos hinchados y el otro tenía la nariz rota.

Al final del día, Noah, Quinn y Rachel tuvieron que ir a Detención. Cuando entraron se encontraron con la entrenadora Sue, que se iba a encargar de las detenciones esa semana.

 **-Pasen, pasen delincuentes-** le dijo ella **-menos tu-** le dijo señalando a Rachel

 **-porque yo no?-** le pregunto Rachel asustada

 **-porque, tu mi querida enana de santa Claus, no insistes nada, así que sal de aquí-** le dijo Sue

 **-Pero yo me voy con Noah-** le dijo ella

 **-Pues espéralo afuera-** le dijo ella cerrando la puerta.

Rachel se quedó contemplando, que iba a ser y decido ir a conocer la escuela, ya que estaba vacía. Ella, siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con unos chicos que llevaba unos palos de hockey.

 **-Pero mira esta, no es la llorona que metió a Karofsky y a Azimio en problemas?-** preguntó uno de ellos.

 **-Parece que sí, que vamos a ser con ella?** -le dijo el otro

 **-yo que tú, la dejaría en paz-** le dijo un muchacho asiático, que venía con otro que parecía moreno.

Se rio el que estaba molestando a Rachel y dijo **\- y ustedes quiénes son?**

 **-yo soy Mike Chang, y como puedes ver soy asiático y se karate, te puedo partir la cara en un segundo si no la dejas en paz-** le dijo Mike

 **-y yo soy Matt Rutherford, el mejor amigo de el, y el me enseno karate, así que también te partiré la cara-** dijo el serio

Uno de ellos cogió miedo y dijo **-ven vámonos no valen la pena-**

El que había estado miro a Rachel y dijo- **nos vemos después, llorona-** y se fueron

 **-Gracias Chicos-** le dijo Rachel, aliviada

 **-no hay de que agradecer, no íbamos a permitir que te hicieran daño-** le dijo Mike, y Matt asistió con la cabeza. **\- Yo soy Michael Chang Jr, pero me puedes llamar Mike.-** le dijo el, haciendo sonreír a Rachel.

 **-y yo soy Matt Rutherford y me puedes llamar Matt-** le dijo guiñándole un ojo, asiéndola sonrojarse.

 **-Mucho gusto chicos, yo soy Rachel Berry Corcoran-** dijo ella dándole la mano.

 **-Mucho gusto Señorita -** dijeron los dos a la misma vez, riendo y haciendo reír a Rachel.

 **-y que haces por ahí solita?-** Pregunto Matt.

 **-Mi primo, Noah, tiene detención y yo voy a casa con él.-** le explicó Rachel.

 **-Noah, es el chico con el recorte raro verdad?-** le pegunto Mike, haciendo que Matt, le diera un codazo. A veces Mike hablaba sin pensar, El no quería que el tal Noah les rompiera la cara.

Rachel, sonrió y dijo **-sí, ese es el. El que parece que tiene una ardilla en la cabeza-**

Ellos rieron y Mike se viro donde Matt y dijo **-viste a ella o le importa que hable del recorte de su primo-**

De momento apareció Noah y dijo **-pero a mi si.-** Mike rápido brinco y se puso en posición de Ninja.

 **-Noah, que haces aquí, yo pensaba que la Detención era hasta las 5:00?-** le pregunto ella.

 **-Sí, Rae, ya son las 5.-** le dijo el, y se viro donde Mike y Matt y pregunto **-y ustedes quiénes son?-**

 **-Yo soy Matt y él es Mike-** le dijo Matt.

 **-Puckerman, pero me llaman Puck.-** les dijo Noah

Después de todos ellos estuvieron hablando por un rato, se había dado cuenta que tenía muchas cosas en común. Como que ellos también jugaban Call of Duty, que les gustaba ver movies de superhéroes y entre otras cosas.

 **-ustedes juegan Football?-** les pregunto Mike

 **-Yo sí, Rae ha jugado conmigo antes pero no de verdad-** le dijo Noah y Rachel asistió. A Rachel le gustaba jugar deportes con Noah, pero ella prefería cantar o tocar.

 **-Vieron a la nueva entrenadora de Football?-** le Pregunto Mike emociondo.

 **-No, si no lo recuerdas entramos a la escuela ayer.-** le dijo Noah a Mike

 **-o verdad, pues dicen que se llama Shannon Beiste, ella es una de las mejores entrenadora del país y que ella estará haciendo los tryouts la semana que viene-** le dijo, haciendo que Noah, se emocionara

- **enserio?-** pregunto, cuando ellos asistieron él dijo **-ustedes van a ir, verdad?**

 **-si-** dijeron los dos a la misma vez, haciendo que Noah, los mirara raro.

- **ok, primero, no vuelvan a hablar al mismo tiempo eso es raro y segundo, tenemos que Practicar para poder entrar al equipo.-** les dijo el, y ellos asistieron.

 **-lo pueden hacer en casa, Noah-** le dijo Rachel **-Papa, te dejaría usar el Patio los fines de semana para que Practiquen-** le dijo ella, y el asistió

 **-es cierto, tío me dejaría-** dijo el, pensando en voz alta **-ok, Nos veremos el Sábado en la casa de Rae, aquí está la dirección.**

Después de eso se fueran para sus casas. Rachel y Noah, jugaron un rato hasta que tuvieron que hacer las asignaciones. Por ahora no había pasado más incidentes.

Matt y Mike se reunían con Rachel, todos los días, mientras Noah tenía detención. Entre ellos se habían formado una linda amistad, todos los estudiantes de McKinley, se preguntaban qué porque una niña había captado la atención de personas populares. Porque aunque Noah, Mike y Matt, no eran de ningún equipo, todavía las chicas estaban locas detrás de ellos. Para Mike y Matt, Rachel se había convertido como su hermanita pequeña. Cuando la semana termino, los chicos fueron a casa de Rachel, para así poder practicar.

Mientras Practicaban, Rachel les observaba cada jugada y les decía si habían hecho algo mal. Después de que practicaran un rato, se cansaron y entraron a dentro para jugar Call of Duty. Ni Matt, Ni Mike, querían jugar como ella era chiquita se creían que no podía jugar, pero cuando jugo con ellos, ella les gano, ya que había hecho todo como Noah, le había enseñado. Decir que querían una revancha, serian mentira. Ellos la hicieron jugar hasta que ellos ganaron y después se fueron. Cundo tuvieron lo tryouts, todos ellos habían entrado al equipo, incluyendo a Finn, que era el nuevo capitán.

Rachel dos semanas después estaba caminando por la escuela y se encontró un auditorio y entro. Cuando entro había un Piano y se sentó, como su Madre, desde pequeña le había enseñado a tocar el Piano y otros instrumentos. Ella empezó a tocar la primera canción que e le vino a la mente. Después de haberla tocado, la empezó a cantar.

 **-I can almost see it.**

 **That dream I'm dreaming, but**

 **There's a voice inside my head saying**

 **You'll never reach it**

 **Every step I'm takin'**

 **Every move I make**

 **Feels lost with no direction,**

 **My faith is shakin'**

 **But I, I gotta keep tryin'**

 **Gotta keep my head held high-**

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, al auditorio había entrado un maestro, y sus dos mejores amigos que la habían estado buscando y la escucharon cantar.

 **-There's always gonna be another mountain**

 **I'm always gonna wanna make it move**

 **Always gonna be an uphill battle**

 **Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**

 **Ain't about how fast I get there-**

Ella dejaba que sus manos se movieran por el Piano como si tuvieran manos propias, mientras ella con sus ojos cerrados cantaba la canción.

- **Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side**

 **It's the climb**

 **The struggles I'm facing**

 **The chances I'm taking**

 **Sometimes might knock me down, but**

 **No I'm not breaking**

 **I may not know it, but**

 **These are the moments that**

 **I'm gonna remember most, yeah**

 **Just gotta keep goin',**

 **And I, I gotta be strong**

 **Just keep pushing on, 'cause**

 **There's always gonna be another mountain**

 **I'm always gonna wanna make it move**

 **Always gonna be an uphill battle**

 **Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**

 **Ain't about how fast I get there**

 **Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side**

 **It's the climb**

 **Yeah**

 **There's always gonna be another mountain**

 **I'm always gonna wanna make it move**

 **Always gonna be an uphill battle**

 **Somebody's gonna have to lose**

 **Ain't about how fast I get there**

 **Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side**

 **It's the climb**

 **Yeah, yeah yeah**

 **Keep on movin'**

 **Keep climbin'**

 **Keep the faith baby**

 **It's all about, it's all about the climb**

 **Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh.-**

Cuando hubo terminado la canción, se escucharon aplausos y cuando miro vio a Matt y Mike sentados en el auditorio.

 **-Wow, Rachel eso fue genial-** dijo Matt

 **-sí, Rachel, yo no sabía que podías cantar-** dijo el,

 **-si, yo canto y toco a veces. Mi Mama me enseno-** dijo ella haciendo que Mike se emocionara.

 **-puedes tocar una movidita, y así, te enseno lo que yo aprendí en el campamento de baile.-** dijo el, y Matt lo miro raro

- **Estuviste en un campamento de baile?-** le pregunto Matt, aguantando la risa.

 **-Callate por eso no te lo había dicho, porque sabía que te ibas a reír de mi-** dijo Mike enojado, haciendo que Matt dejara de reírse, ya que veía que su amigo le gutaba el baile.

- **Sabes, yo tambien fue a un campamento de baile-** le confeso Matt, haciendo que Mike lo mirara.

 **-Enerio?** -dijo el

 **-sí, vamos canta algo, Rachel, para que te enseñemos lo que tenemos.-** dijo Matt ahora emocionado.

 **-No, mejor pongo mi Ipod-** dijo Rachel ya que había una bocina y un cable. Ella puso la canción, You Cant Stop the Beat.

Ellos al oír la Canción, ellos la miraron pero después se puso rápida y empezaron a bailar. Mike trajo a Rachel, donde él y empezó a darle vueltas. Cuando la Canción ellos cayeron en el piso y empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

 **-wow, somos buenos-** dijo Mike haciendo reír a todos.

 **-creo, que si-** dijo Matt.

 **-Rachel, tu dijiste que solo cantabas y tocabas, pero bailas muy bien-** dijo Mike, haciéndola sonrojar **-No como yo pero tú sabes-** dijo el bromeando, ganándose do cantazos. Uno por Matt y uno por Rachel.

 **-Callate-** le dijo Matt, riendo.

 **-Okay, okay, pero solo digo que yo me muevo como un ninja-** dijo el haciendo reir a Rachel. Matt solo giro los ojos.

De repente a Rachel se le vino una duda en la mente y pregunto **-Chicos ustedes, saben karate?**

Mike y Matt, se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo **-No-** y empezaron a reír

 **-pero ustedes le dijeron que sabían-** les dijo ella, confundida.

 **-Rachel, Rachel-** le dijo Mike **-eso fue una estrategia para que te dejaran en paz-** le dijo el **,-yo si se un poco de karate, pero jamás creí que con mi karate iba a derrotarlos a los tres.-** le dijo el riendo

Rachel, lo pensó y después comenzó a reír con ellos. **-No lo puedo creer, ustedes están locos-** le dijo ella, haciendo que ellos asistieran con la cabeza.

 **-sí, pero como ahora somos tus amigos, somos tus locos-** dijo Matt, chocándole la mano a Mike y estirándosela a Rachel para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

 **-Sí, Nosotros seremos el grupo de bailarines ninjas locos, de McKinley -** dijo Mike soriendo.

 **-pues, necesitamos unos nombres cool** -les dijo Matt, Rachel, solamente se reía le encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos.

- **tu puedes ser Matty-** le dijo Rachel, después de un rato, haciendo que Matt negara con la cabeza y que Mike riera.

 **-Me encanta ese nombre para ti.-** le dijo Mike riendo, y Matt le dio un puño.

 **-No, no, y no-** le dijo Matt

 **-Por favor Matty, a mí me gusta-** le dijo con los ojos de perrito, haciendo sonreír a Mike- **y a Mikey también le gusta-** dijo ella, haciendo que Mike, fuera el que negara con la cabeza.

 **-No, no y no-** dijo el, y Matt se empezó a reír

 **-Pero a mí me gusta Mikey, suena adorable.-** le dijo Matt agarrándole los cachetes de Mike.

- **ok, ya está aclarado, tu eres Mikey-** dijo señalando a Mike- **y tú eres Matty-** dijo señalando al otro.

 **-y que nombre tienes tú?-** pregunto Mike, haciéndose el enojado. Pero a él le gustaba el nombre que Rachel, le había puesto. Después que nadie más lo llamara así.

 **-Pues como ustedes quieran.-** les dijo ella.

 **-Pue yo te llamaría, Rae o Rachie o Ray Ray-** dijo Mike

 **-Pues cualquiera de esos-** le dijo Rachel

 **\- A mí me gusta, Rachie el pequeño saltamontes-** le dijo Matt riendo, y Rachel negó la cabeza rápidamente.

 **-no, no y no-** le dijo Rachel, imitándole como ellos habían hecho minutos atrás, ellos se miraron y asistieron con la cabeza.

 **-ya está, yo soy Mikey, el Matty y tu nuestro Pequeño saltamontes.-** le dijo Mike, haciendo un baile loco, y ellos salieron del auditorio riendo. Dejando atrás a un Maestro que tenía los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa como si hubiera ganado un millón, ya que ellos le habían hecho recordar su juventud.

Los días pasaban y las cosas en la escuela no habían cambiado mucho, había gente que molestaban a Rachel, y le querían hacerle daño, Pero su nueva familia la cuidaban como si fuera un bebe recién nacido. Ya había pasado un mes desde que habían empezado las clases y ya era el cúmplenos número 10 de Rachel.

Ella había invitado a todos sus amigos, que no eran mucho. Pero por primera vez en su vida, tenía aunque sea un amigo.

El día de la Celebración llego y Fueron todos los invitados. Rachel, se llevó la sorpresa más grande, al despertar y encontrar a su Madre haciéndole du desayuno favorito.

 **-MAMA-** grito ella y corrió ante los brazos de su Madre.

 **-Hola, mi amor-** le dijo Shelby besándola en la frente **,-pero mira que mucho as crecido desde la última vez que te vi-** le dijo ella, aunque había pasado solamente un mes y medio desde la última vez, ella la encontraba más altita.

 **-yo me veo igual-** le dijo Rachel, haciendo sonreír a su Madre, de repente e escucho un movimiento y Rachel miro a dónde provenía.

Allí se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa, que tenía el cabello rubio y sus ojos eran hazel como los de Quinn.

 **-Rachel, Cariño ella es Cassandra July y ella será mi compañera de trabajo en España.-** le dijo Shelby, a Rachel.

- **Mucho gusto, Rachel, como dijo Shelby, yo me llamo Cassandra pero me puedes llamar Cassie y tu Mama me hablado mucho de ti.-** le dijo Cassandra, con una sonrisa.

 **-Mucho gusto, Cassie-** le dijo Rachel un poco tímida, Cassandra le parecía un poco mala.

De repente se escuchó el timbre de la puerta y cuando Rachel abrió era Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Matt y Mike. Y de repente fue brazada por cuatro personas diferente, Santana, solo le dio un palmadita en la cabeza como si fuera un perro.

 **-eso parece un pulpo-** dijo Shelby riendo, desde la entrada de la cocina.

Las chicas, que ya la conocían, fueron donde ella y la abrazaron. Para Mike y Matt fue otra historia.

Mike grito como una niña, antes de un concierto de su estrella favorita y a Matt le paso lo mismo que a Santana. **(Fue un Ratón, volvió a repetir Santana, cuando Quinn les contaba la Historia a todos.)**

Después de un rato llego Noah, con su Mama y su hermanita, y el reto de los Fabray. Para Rachel ese Dia fue el mejor día de su vida. La paso con las personas que más Quería. Ella se sentí feliz. Cuando a la Noche se iba a dormir, sintió que Quinn entraba a la habitación por la venta.

 **-Rach, Rach, estas despierta?-** pregunto Quinn nerviosa.

-sí, Quinn, que pasa-le pregunto Rachel, ya que Quinn se escuchaba nerviosa.

 **–Te traje tu regalo-** le dijo Quinn dándole una cajita.

 **-Pero Quinn, tú me distes tu regalo horita.-** le dijo ella confundida, Quinn le había regalado una estrella de peluche que la simbolizaba a ella.

 **No, ese no tenía importancia para mí-** le dijo ella haciendo que Rachel bajara la cabeza **\- Quiero decir, que si era importante pero este, tiene más valor sentimental para mí-l** e dijo, señalándole la cajita

Cuando Rachel la abrió se encontró con una cadenita que tenía un corazón y dentro del corazón tenía un signo de música y una Q.

 **-El signo de música dentro del corazón significa que tú lo amas, que una de tus paciones y la Q soy yo, para que me lleves siempre en tu corazón, como yo te llevo en el mío.-** dijo ella ensenándole una cadenita que tenía ella en el cuello, lo único diferente era que el de Quinn, tenía una cámara y una R.

A Rachel, se le salieron las lágrimas por todos los diferentes sentimientos, que le vinieron de momento y se tumbó a los brazos de Quinn **-Gracias Quinn es el mejor regalo que me han podido dar.**

Esa noche cuando los Padres de Rachel, fueron a darle el beso de las Buenas Noches, se encontraron con una imagen muy tierna. A Rachel abrazada de Quinn, como si fuera un osito de peluches. Ellos las arroparon y salieron de la habitación.


	12. Bienvenida a España

**Gracias a todos por sus Review. Quiero contestar una de las preguntas, ¿qué actividad física escogerá Rachel?. Bueno a mí me encanta el Football, el Basketball y el Soccer. So probablemente ponga a Rachel, jugar uno de los tres pero solo mientras esta en la High School, espero que haiga aclarado tus dudas. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo que disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 12**

El día siguiente Rachel, la pasó junto a su Madre, ya que ella tenía que viajar de nuevo el Lunes para España. Mientras estuvo con su Madre, paso un tiempo con Cassandra y a pesar que parecía mala, era una Mujer muy cariñosa. Cuando su Madre se fue, ella Acordaron que Rachel se iría con ella en vacaciones de verano.

El tiempo pasó y ya era Navidad. Ahora se habían juntado todas las Familia de los Amigos de Rachel, en la Casa de Los Berry. Estaban los Fabray, Los Chang, Los Rutherford, los Lopez y Los Pierce. Ya que todos ellos se habían convertido como unos hermanos para Rachel, su Familia decido pasarla junto en Familia. Shelby había vuelto a viajar hasta lima, con Cassandra y Rachel pudo notar que entre ellas había más confianza y su Madre se veía Feliz. Ese día todos los Chico habían decidido quedarse en el Basement de la casa de Rachel, a jugar y a ver películas. Cuando estaban todos acomodados en el Basement Rachel, hablo.

 **-Saben, yo nunca había tenido, tantos amigos-** les dijo ella sonriendo- y quiero decirle que los quiero a todos- dijo ella, haciendo que todos los demás la miraran con dulzura.- **y ahora le daré mi regalo, yo no tenía mucho Dinero pero mis Papas me ayudaron, sí que esto es de todos nosotros.-** le dijo ella haciendo que todos rieran y se emocionaran. Aunque los otros eran más mayores que ella, todavía tenía el espíritu de niños. Ella le entrego a Santana la colección de Buffy the Vampire Slayer, y Santana casi llora. A Brittany, le entrego un Patito que cantaba. A Mike, Noah y a Matt, les entrego unas entradas para un juego de Football. Y a Quinn le regalo un estuche de dibujo, ya que ella había visto a Quinn dibujar unas cuantas veces.

Después de haberles dado las gracias por sus regalos, los chocos le entregaron los suyos. Los chicos le habían reglado, unos juegos de Ps3, ya que los padres de Rachel le habían regalado uno para Navidad. Brittany le había regalado un unicornio de peluche que era más grande que ella. Quinn, le había dado unos tickets para uno de su Show favorito. Santana le había regalado un libro que Rachel había dicho que quería.

Cuando Rachel la miro, santana se escogió de los hombros y dijo **\- Que? siempre estás hablando, algo se me tenía que haber quedado grabado.-** dijo ella restándole importancia.

Rachel como quiera fue y la abrazo **-Gracias Santana-** dijo ella.

Santana solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y dijo **-okay si, ni lo menciones-** le dijo negando la cabeza- **No, de verdad nunca lo menciones o te tendré que partil la cara.-**

Después de que Rachel, le dio un Abrazo a cada uno se sentaron a ver tv. Cuando de momento Mike hablo.

 **-Deberíamos hacer esto más corrido.-** dijo el, y todos ellos asistieron. **\- y necesitamos un nombre para nuestro grupo-** dijo el emocionado, haciendo que Noah y Matt, giraran los ojos. Mike siempre quería ponerle un nombre a todo.

 **-Nos podemos llamar los defensores de Patitos-** les dijo Brittany emocionada.

 **-Porque no mejor, dejamos los nombres para después-** les dijo Quinn, haciendo que Mike y Brittany se pusieran triste, pero asistieron.

Después de un rato, se acostaron a dormir. El dia siguiente, después de haber desayunado y cogido todas sus coas, fueron hasta la sala. Hubo un silencio hasta que Santana hablo.

 **-saben cuando yo los cocí pensé que eran unos losers-** le dijo Santana a los Chicos **-pero ahora que los conozco todavía me parecen unos losers-** dijo ella y empezó a reír. **-Pero me caen bien, incluyéndote a ti enana-** le dijo ella con una sonrisa **-y como dijo Mike, quisiera que esto se volviera a repetir-** dijo ella, y salió de la casa, hacia el auto de sus Padres. Y así cada uno se fue hiedo a su casa. Solo quedaban Rachel y Quinn, en la casa.

 **-sabes, yo también compre un ticket, para mí, para así poder ir contigo a la obra.-** le dijo Quinn.

 **-Gracias, por tu regalo, Quinn-** le dijo Rachel, abrazándola-no puedo esperar.

 **-Gracias por el tuyo-** le dijo Quinn, y se separó de ella. **-nos vemos después, Rach.**

 **-Bye Quinn.-**

Ese día la Madre de Rachel se la llevo a un Restaurante a pasar el día, y después la llevo al Mall, a comprar ropa nueva. Al día siguiente Shelby se despidió y se fue con Cassandra de vuelta a España. El tiempo seguía pasando como si nada. En la escuela no había cambiado nada sus amigos la seguían defendiendo. A Quinn le habían aparecidos nuevos pretendientes pero ella los ignoraba. Santana estaba confundida y empezó a salir con Noah, y sin querer le hacía daño a Brittany, Que al ver que ella Pasaba más tiempo con Noah que con ella, se ajuntaba más con Rachel, Mike y Matt. Mike que veía que Brittany, pasaba más tiempo con ellos, la invito a salir y ella acepto y ahora eran novios, y decir que Mike, ahora era la persona menos favorita de Santana, era mentira. Cuando Ella veía a Brittany con Mike le daba algo en el estómago, que la hacía querer matar a Mike.

Ya Faltaban dos semanas, para que terminara el primer año escolar. Cuando Rachel iba de Camino con Noah a la cafetería. Vio un anuncio en el bulletin board.

Audiciones para el grupo New Directions, empezaran el dia Junio 20, se necesita gente que Canten y Bailen. Cuando Rachel miro eso, rápido puso su nombre y al miro a Noah y con sus ojos de perrito.

- **No, Rae, tu sabes que ya estoy ocupado con el equipo de Football-** le dijo Noah, negando con la cabeza y viro la cara para no tener que ver a Rachel, haciéndole esa carita insoportable.

Cuando Rachel iba a hablar, llego Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mike y Matt.

 **-Hola Rach, Puck, Que hacen?-** le pregunto Quinn.

 **-Quinn, tú me quieres verdad? -** le pregunto ella inocentemente, **\- Y eres mi Mejor amiga verdad?-**

 **-tu sabes que si, Rach-** le dijo ella, confundida.

- **y harías lo que fuera por mi verdad?-** le pregunto ella haciéndole los ojitos de perrito, haciendo que Quinn, empezara a dudar en contestarle.

Ella suspiro y asistió, ella sabía que cuando Rachel, le hacia esa carita era porque quería algo. **-tu sabes que si Rach-** le dijo ella. Rachel le sonrió.

 **-las audiciones para el grupo de canto y baile, serán el día 20 de junio, te apuntas conmigo?** -le pregunto ella, emocionada.

 **-no lo sé Rach, tu sabes que seré la nueva capitana el año que viene y estaré ocupada-** le dijo Quinn, y era la verdad Sue ya se lo había dicho.

 **-Por favor-** le dijo Rachel, todavía con la cara de perrito pero sacándole el labio de abajo, haciéndola ver más irresistible.

 **-okay, está bien pon mi nombre.-** le dijo ella, haciendo que Rachel la abrazara y que Noah y santana la miraran incrédulamente.

 **-enserio le vas a entrar a eso?-** le pregunto Santana con cara de asco,y Quinn asistió con la cabeza.

 **-Santy, yo también quiero, entrar por favor** -le dijo Brittany a Santana.

 **-No, Brittany, yo no voy a entrar a eso-** dijo ella negado con la Cabeza.

 **-yo voy contigo Britt-** le dijo Mike, haciendo que Brittany lo abrazara y besara. Santana que vio eso, se puso triste pero después se enojó y Rachel lo noto.

 **-Qué me dices Matty, también te apuntas como Mikey?-** le pregunto Rachel.

 **-Claro que sí, recuerda como dijo Mike somos el grupo de Bailarines Ninjas locos de McKinley-** le dijo él y se achocaron los puños.

 **-Pues qué más da, yo también me apuntó-** le dijo Noah. Haciendo que Santana negara con la cabeza.

 **-Esto los pondrá, en la lista de losers-** le dijo Santana y se fue. Ella no iba a volver a ser una loser, como cuando vino de Puerto Rico y no sabía inglés y todos la molestaban. Aunque Brittany se lo pidieran ella no podía, volver a ser una loser.

Brittany la miro irse con una mirada triste **-No te preocupes Britt, ella se unirá a Nosotros pronto-** le dijo Mike.

Rachel, puso sus Nombres en el Papel y fueron a la cafetería. Después de la escuela ellos se reunían en la casa de Rachel para practicar las canciones que usaran el día de la audiciones.

El día de las audiciones había llegado. Cuando entraron se encontraron con cuatro personas más. Y a , que cuando los vio se le ilumino la cara.

- **Hola chicos, los estábamos esperando-** les dijo él.

 **-Saben que llegan tarde y yo soy como Beyonce, no espero por nadie-** dijo una Morena. Haciendo que a los demás le cambiaran el rostro.

 **-Nosotros nunca llegamos tarde, ustedes llegaron temprano-** le dijo Quinn **-Y si no esperas por nadie porque todavía estas aquí?-** y ella la miro con una mirada asesina y Quinn le devolvió la mirada

 **-Okay, Okay vamos a empezar-** les dijo Mr. Shue.

Empezó Mercedes con **"Respect"** ya que ella dijo que era la que tenía la mejor voz.

Después le siguió un chico un poco afeminado que se llamaba Kurt con **"Mister Cellophane"**.

Después una asiática, que se llamaba Tina, con **"I Kissed a Girl".**

Después le siguió chico en silla de ruedas que se llamaba Artie con **"Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat.**

Después le siguió Noah con **"Sweet Caroline".**

Después fue Quinn y Brittany que cantaron **"I Say a Little Prayer".** Mientras Mike y Matt bailaban.

Por último fue Rachel que canto **"On My Own"** que sorprendió a los que no la habían escuchado.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado Mr. Shue, los felicito y dijo que ya se podían ir, que las practicas empezarían el año que viene.

Ellos salieron de allí a celebrar dejando a una Santana sentada en una esquina del auditorio.

El tiempo pasó y se acabaron las clases. Ya Rachel se tenía que ir con su Madre a España y Quinn, tenía que ir al campamento de Porristas.

Rachel no quería irse sin antes celebrar el cumpleaños de Quinn. Ella les dijo a los demás para poderle hacer una fiesta sorpresa. Ese día cada uno de ellos le dijeron a Quinn que iban a estar ocupados. Cuando ya todos estaban en la Casa de Rachel, ellos la llamaron y la sorprendieron, allí estaban todos sus amigos, incluyendo a los de New Directions, y a Finn que se invitó de último momento.

 **-wow chicos gracias-** dijo Quinn, emocionada.

 **-De nada.-** dijeron ellos

Después de un rato ellos empezaron a jugar juegos y a cantar en el karaoke que los Padres de Rachel habían comprado.

Llego la hora de partir el Cake, y todos le cantaron el Happy Birtday a Quinn. Después llegó la hora de los regalos y después cada uno, se fue yendo para sus casas. Esa noche Quinn, se iba a quedar en la casa de Rachel, ya que ella e iba a España, el día siguiente.

Cuando subieron a la habitación Rachel dijo **-tengo un regalo para ti-** le dijo ella entregándole una caja.

Cuando Quinn abrió la caja, se encontró con una cámara Nikon de las nueves y tenía las iniciales de Quinn, inscritas. **-yo no puedo aceptar esto Rach-** le dijo Quinn, dándole la cámara.

 **-yo sé que se ve cara pero no te preocupes estuve ahorrando y Mama me había regalado dinero en Navidad, so tenía lo suficiente, acéptala por favor.-** le dijo ella poniéndole la cámara en sus manos.

Después de unos momentos Quinn dijo **-gracias Rach, me encanta-** y la abrazo.

 **-Denada-** le dijo Rachel, **-sabes te voy a extrañar.** \- le dijo ella.

 **-y yo también, no sabes la falta que me va hacer entrar por tu ventana y molestarte, o solamente venir y acostarme a tu lado a ver películas-** le dijo Quinn sobándole la cara, y se quedaron en silencio **.-o comerme tu comida-** dijo Quinn, tratando de cambiar el ambiente triste que se había formado.

 **-tú me llamaras verdad?-** le pregunto Rachel tímidamente, Los Padres de ella, al ver que ahora tenía amigos que iba a extrañar le compraron un celular sencillo.

 **-Claro que sí, Rae-** le dijo Quinn sonriendo, a ella le daba ternura cuando veía a Rachel, actual tímidamente.

 **-y no te buscaras una nueva amiga verdad?-** pregunto Rachel, sin poder mirar a Quinn a los ojos.

Quinn le alzo la Cabeza para que pudiera verla a los ojos y dijo **-Rach, yo jamás te cambiaria, tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga.-** le dijo y la abrazo.

Y así se quedaron dormidas. Por la mañana el día siguiente, después de haber desayunado, fuero a llevar a Rachel al Aeropuerto. Con los Padres de Rachel, fueron Quinn y Noah. Cuando llego la hora de despedirse Noah, casi llora porque él iba a extrañar a su pequeña Rae. A los Padres de ella y a Quinn, si se les salieron algunas lágrimas, ya que iba a ser dos meses sin poder ver a Rachel.

 **-Adiós, Rach-** le dijo Quinn dándole un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

 **-Adiós, Quinn, nos vemos pronto-** dijo ella y se despidió de todos y camino a la puerta de bordaje.

Cuando Rachel llego a España, allí la esperaba su Madre y algunos reporteros que seguían a su Madre. Después de que Shelby, la presento a la prensa como su hija y después que hubieron tomado unas foto, ellas salieron para su casa. Cuando llegaron, más que una casa parecía una mansión.

 **-te extrañe muchísimo.-** le dijo su Madre cuando se bajó del auto y la abrazo. **-este será tu nuevo hogar durante los veranos, aquí aprenderemos muchas cosas Rachel.** -le dijo y entraron.

Cuando entraron a la sala, se encontraron con muchos unicornios de peluche y a Cassandra con una gran sonrisa, aguantando un cárter que decía, **Bienvenida a España.**


	13. La Bailarina

**Gracias a todos por sus Review, espero que le siga gustando la Historia. Quiero contestar estas preguntas que hicieron- Santana no quiere aceptar que es gay? ¿Las dos están de novias con alguien que no aman?- Como había dicho yo quiero hacer mi historia basada en cosas que también habían pasado en el show, Santana esta confundida y tendrá que aceptarse ella primero. Brittany, siente cariño por Mike y por eso esta con el pero no se aman. Espero que eso haiga contestado sus preguntas. Ya pronto voy a saltar un año y vendrán más de los del Glee. Cualquier otra pregunta que tengan las pueden hacer y yo tratare de contestarlas. Como Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, es corto pero el de mañana será más largo, que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 13**

Al día siguiente cuando Rachel, después de haberse bañado bajo abajo. Cuando llego a la cocina se encontró con Cassandra haciendo el desayuno.

 **-Buenos días, Cassandra-** dijo Rachel, ella que no la había visto entrar dio un salto y soltó la espátula **-lo siento, pensé que me habías escuchado entrar.-** le dijo Rachel avergonzada.

 **-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, fui yo, estoy un poco despistada.-** le dijo Cassandra con una sonrisa.- **y llámame Cassie por favor, Cassandra me hace sentir vieja-** dijo ella riendo

- **ok, Cassie-** dijo Rachel **-sabes donde esta Mama?-** le pregunto y Cassandra se rio.

 **-Ella todavía debe estar durmiendo, casi siempre ella se despierta como a las 12-** le dijo ella

 **-oh,okay-** le dijo Rachel ya que no sabía que más decir.

 **-Quieres Pancakes con Bacon?** -le pregunto Cassandra a Rachel.

 **-si, por favor-** dijo Rachel, ese era uno de sus desayunos favoritos.

 **-okay, aquí tienes-** le dijo Cassandra.

 **-Gracias-** dijo Rachel.

Cassandra cojio su plato y se sento al lado de Rachel. **\- y dime Rachel, que te gusta hacer para divertirte?** -le pregunto ella.

 **-Pues yo juego con mis amigos en el Ps3 o Football o Basketball, también canto o leo libros o también bailo con Mikey y Matty-** le dijo ella emocionada.

 **-tu bailas?-** le pregunto Cassandra, ese era un tema que ella conocía muy bien.

 **-No se bailar mucho como Mikey pero se un poco.-** le dijo Rachel.

 **-sabes, mientras estas aquí yo te podría enseñar a bailar, yo soy una instructora de baile.** -le dijo Cassandra.

 **-En serio me enseñarías a cómo bailar?-** le pregunto emocionada Rachel.

 **-sí, tú lo quieres yo te enseño.-** le dijo

 **-Sí, sí quiero, así cuando vuelva a lima le enseño a Mikey y a Matty todo lo que me enseñes-**

 **-okay, pues podemos empezar hoy mismo o mañana-** le dijo Cassandra.

- **empezar que?-** pregunto Shelby, entrando a la cocina, **-Buenos días mi amor, Cassandra-** dijo besándole la frente a Rachel.

- **Que, Cassie, me enseñara a como bailar-** le dijo Rachel. Shelby miro a Cassandra sorprendida, ya que a Cassandra no se ofrecía a hacer muchas cosas voluntariamente.

 **-Qué bueno mi amor, ya verás cómo aprenderás rápido-** le dijo Shelby- Cassie, no me hiciste desayuno?-le pregunto Shelby haciéndose la dolida.

 **-toma del mío Mama-** le dijo Rachel a Shelby, haciendo que las dos mayores la miraran con ternura.

- **No mi amor gracias, estaba jugando, Cassie siempre me hace mi desayuno.-** le dijo ella

 **-es verdad yo siempre se lo preparo y se lo pongo en el microondas-** le dijo Casandra

- **Rachel cuando termines de comer, ve a vestir te quiero llevar hoy al Museo del Prado.-** le dijo ella.

 **-Okay Mama-** le dijo ella contenta, ella antes de venir a España, había buscado lugares que podía visitar y ese Museo estaba en la lista dicen que está considerado el mejor museo de arte del mundo.

- **Sabes no tienes que sentirte obligada a ensenarle a Rachel como bailar.-** le dijo Shelby a Cassandra.

 **-yo le sé-** le dijo ella, tocándole el cachete **-Pero ella es como una mini copia tuya, y yo por ti haría cualquier cosa-** le dijo Cassie, acercándose, haciendo que el Corazón de Shelby corriera a mil por hora.

 **-Mama, sabes donde esta mis cosas, necesito coger algo-** le dijo Rachel, entrando a la cocina haciendo que Shelby se alejara de Cassandra, como si se uniera quemado.

 **-No, lo se mi amor, pero te voy a ayudar a buscarlo.** -le dijo Shelby, y se fue dejando a una Cassandra sonriente en la cocina.

Después que se habían vestido, habían ido al museo y después fueron un Restaurante a comer.

Habían pasado tres semanas y Cassandra ya había empezado a darle las clases de baile a Rachel. Para Rachel al principio se le había hecho muy difícil, ya que ella estaba sobre peso. A pesar de que Cassandra se le había ofrecido a darle las clases, era bien exigente y casi siempre después de las clases Rachel, estaba muy cansada y solo podía dormir. Desde que empezaron la Clases casi no pasaba el tiempo con su Madre. Hoy era uno de esos días, donde Rachel no podía más, estaba sudada y le dolían todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

 **-Rachel, de nuevo-** le dijo Cassandra, al ver que era la segunda vez que se había confundido en el baile.

 **-No -** dijo Rachel cruzándose de los brazos

 **-Rachel, te dije que lo hicieras denuedo-** le dijo Cassandra con autoridad.

 **-No,No y No, estoy cansada y tú solo quieres hacer que yo me canse para que no pase tiempo con mama-** le grito Rachel y salió del estudio. A ella le encantaba las clases de Cassandra, pero hoy no se sentía nada bien y se sentía como si quisiera llorar todo el día.

No se puede negar que era hija de Shelby, pensó Cassandra, ya que cuando Shelby tenía muchas cosas en la mente explotaba por cualquier cosa y era bien Dramatica.

Rachel, se fue a su habitación y lo primero que hiso fue tirarse a la cama comenzó a llorar. No lloraba porque estaba cansada, sino porque extrañaba a sus Padres, a Quinn, a Noah, en general a todos, le gustaba estar allí pero ya quería verlos. Y no le quería decir nada a su Mama para que no se sintiera mal, pero eso la estaba comiendo por dentro. Ella estaba tan espacia, que no noto que alguien había entrado a la habitación.

 **-Rachel-** dijo le dijo Cassandra acercándose a la cama **-esto no es por lo del baile verdad?-** pregunto ella y Rachel negó con la cabeza **.-Sabes, puedes Hablar conmigo de lo que sea.-** le dijo, cuando escucho los llantos de Rachel se sentó en la cama y la abrazo.

Después de un rato, Rachel se viro donde Cassandra y dijo **-Extraño mucho a mis Padres-** dijo con lágrimas todavía en sus ojos **\- y sé que se fueron de vacaciones a un crucero y no querían decirme nada para que yo no me sintiera mal, Y que por eso, no he podido hablar con ellos** **-** le dijo ella, y Cassandra la miro sorprendida. **-escuche a Mama cuando les dio el ticket del crucero el día de Navidad.-** dijo ella y Casandra asistió.

 **-Yo sé que los extrañas pero el tiempo pasara rápido** -le dijo Cassandra, secándole las lágrimas de la cara. **-además tienes que pasar tiempo con tu Madre-** le dijo ella y Rachel bajo la cabeza, recordando lo que había pasado abajo.

 **-Siento haberte gritado-** le dijo Rachel.

 **-No te preocupes, yo tuve la culpa-** le dijo Cassandra y Rachel la miro **-he sido muy exígete contigo y no deberías, estas aquí en vacaciones y para pasar tiempo con tu Madre, no para estar en clases-** le dijo ella, negando la cabeza- **y lo siento mucho Rachel, es que vi, un gran potencial en ti y quería ensenarte todo lo que se.** -le dijo ella sinceramente.

 **-Te perdono, si tú me perdonas por gritarte.-** le dijo Rachel, haciendo que Cassandra la mirara con dulzura.

 **-hecho-** le dijo Cassandra, ofreciéndole la mano, como si estuvieran cerrando un trato.

Rachel, se rio y le dio su mano.

 **-Okay, ya que todo está arreglado-** le dijo ella con una sonrisa, **-Que vamos a hacer ahora?-l** e pregunto ella.

-Podemos jugar a algo?-le pregunto Rachel, tímidamente.

Cassandra sonrió y dijo-lo que tú quieras.-al escuchar eso Rachel se emocionó.

Ellas bailaron, cántaro, jugaron de esconder un rato y después de no poder estar de pies por mucho más, se sentaron a ver una película.

Cuando Shelby llego del centro comercial se encontró con una imagen súper tierna. Rachel estaba dormida en el sillón casi en sima de Cassandra, que también se encontraba dormida. Shelby les tomo una foto y fue a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Las Semanas seguían pasando y ya era tiempo de que Rachel volviera a Lima. Estaban preparando todo para ir al Aeropuerto. Shelby no quería que su bebe se fuera, pero entendía que se tenía que ir, ya que en dos días empezarían las Clases.

Cuando llegaron al Aeropuerto Shelby ya tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero antes de darles su tiempo para que se despidieran Cassandra hablo.

 **-Rachel, te voy a extrañar mucho-** le dijo Cassandra abrazándola **– enséñales a Mike y a Matt que ahora eres toda una bailarina.-** le dijo ella orgullosamente, y era verdad se sentía orgullosa de Rachel, durante el tiempo que estuvo en España, su manera de bailar había mejorado bastante. Y no nada más la forma de bailar, sino su cuerpo también, ya que Rachel por ser todavía una niña y al haber estado en constante movimiento, había bajado mucho de peso y eso la hacía ver más altita.

 **-Gracias por todo Cassie, también te voy a extrañar-** le dijo Rachel, con lágrimas.

- **No fue nada-** le dijo ella **-ahora que te vas, no voy a tener a mi compañera de baile y no sabré ahora qué hacer con mi tiempo libre** -le dijo ella poniendo la cara triste, y si alguien dijera esto lo negaría, pero la verdad ella se sentía como si Rachel, se estuviera llevando un pedazo de su Corazón.

 **-Mama, puede ser tu compañera ahora-** le dijo, y Cassandra, la miro sin saber que decir- **te la voy encargar hasta que vuelva, Cuídala por favor-** le dijo ella seriamente, haciendo que Cassandra se derritiera por dentro.

 **-Te quiero mucho mini Shelby-** le dijo ella abrazándola, haciendo reír a Rachel, ya que ese era el nombre cariñoso que Cassandra le había puesto a Rachel, después de que un día se pusiera dramática como su Madre.

 **-Yo también te quiero Cassie-** le dijo Rachel, ahora bajándole las lagrima.

 **-Me vas a llamar verdad?-** le pregunto Cassandra, tratando de que a ella no le bajaran las lágrimas **-para contarme todo lo que has hecho.-**

 **-Claro que si-** le dijo Rachel **,- y tu te vas a acordar de mi cuando vuelva el año que viene, verdad? -** le pregunto ella tímidamente.

- **Claro que sí, Rachel, como voy a olvidar a la persona que se llevó un pedazo de mi corazón-** le dijo ella besándole la frente, y se alejó para que Shelby pudiera despedirse de ella.

- **No, sabes la falta que me vas a hacer Cariño-l** e dijo ella abrazándola fuerte.- no quiero que te vayas-le dijo ella mientras se le salían las lágrimas.

 **-yo también te voy a extrañar Mami-** le dijo Rachel escondiéndose en el cuello de su Madre a llorar.

 **-estos fueron unos de los mejorares meses de mi Vida.-** le dijo Shelby. Cuando Rachel había llegado, ella había estado un poco ocupada en unos contratos que tenía, pero después pasó la mayor parte con Rachel y Cassandra hiendo a la Playa o a lugares turísticos o dándole lesiones de canto a Rachel, cuando ella se lo pidió. Y ahora parada en el Aeropuerto, ya casi para que su hija se vaya de su lado, la hacía sentir horrible. Ella pensaba que cada vez que veía a Rachel, estaba más grande y más hermosa. Ella no quería que su bebe siguiera creciendo.

 **-Shelby, si no la suelta va a perder su vuelo-** le dijo Cassandra.

 **-okay, okay-** dijo Shelby **-Te amo, Cariño y me llamas cuando llegues por favor.-**

 **-te amo Mama-** dijo Rachel y la abrazo.-Bye Cassie-dijo y camino a la puerta de abordaje.

Rachel en el avión, no podía dejar de pensar e todas las cosas, que había hecho con su Madre y Casandra. No podía esperar para poder verlas de nuevo. Otra cosa que no podía poder dejar de pensar era en sus Padres y en sus amigos.

Durante el verano no había podido hablar ni con sus Padres ni con Quinn. Sus padres porque estaban en el crucero y no había señal y Quinn porque estaba en el Campamento de porristas. Con todos los demás si había podido hablar e iban a estar en el Aeropuerto para recibirla. No podía esperar a que empezara el nuevo año escolar, ya que este año iba a permanecer al grupo de New Directions y Noah le dijo que la ayudaría a entrar a un equipo de la escuela.

Cuando ya el avión hubo aterrizado y Rachel, había cogido todas sus cosas, salió hacia la sala de espera. De momento se oyó una voz muy conocida, cuando se viro se sorprendió al ver a todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Santana,, pero lo que la sorprendió, fue a Quinn, que tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y una enorme estrella de peluche.


	14. Los Tryouts

**Perdonen que no haiga escrito ayer, trabaje hasta tarde. Gracias por sus Reviews la verdad que ayudan mucho. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 14**

Cuando Quinn, vio a Rachel, no sabe porque pero se le acelero el Corazón. Lo único que ella sabe que cuando la vio, allí parada toda cambiada, su sonrisa fue automática y solo quería correr y abrazarla. Y eso hizo, aunque ella no lo sabía, parecía que lo que estaba pensado su mente, su cuerpo lo estaba haciendo, así que fue corriendo a donde ella y la abrazo como si no la hubiera visto por años.

Rachel, cuando vio a Quinn correr a donde ella, hizo lo mismo. Ella no sabe el porqué, pero cuando abrazo a Quinn se sentía completa, se sentía en casa.

 **-Te extrañe mucho Rach-** le dijo Quinn en el oído.

- **Yo también te extrañe Quinny-** le dijo ella y se separó para mirar esos hermosos ojos que tanto había extrañado.

 **-Esto es tan romántico y todo, pero hay otros que quieren abrazar a la enana, Quinn-** le dijo Santana.

Rachel y Quinn se separaron y se sonrojaron. Rachel se acercó a Santana para abrasarla.

 **-No, no a mí no, yo no te extrañe-** le dijo Santana alejándose de Rachel **\- la que te quiere abrazar es Brittany, ella quería correr a donde ti como en las películas pero aquí, Quinny se le adelanto-** le dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa. Haciendo que Quinn la mirara con una mirada asesina, pero no iba a funcionar mucho ya que ella estaba roja como un tomate.

 **-No te preocupes Brittany ya me puedes abrazar-** le dijo Rachel a Brittany que tenía cara de perrito triste.

 **-Te extrañe mucho Rachie-** le dijo Brittany abrazándola con fuerza. **-y Santana también te extraño, aunque lo niegue-** le dijo ella, haciendo que Santana mirara a otro lado menos a Rachel.

 **-Yo si te extrañe mucho mi princesa judía-** le dijo Noah, abrazándola y dándole vueltas alrededor, haciéndola reír y a los demás también ya que la risa de Rachel era contagiosa.

Después que Noah la soltara Mike dijo **-Y yo también mi Ninja, no era lo mismo sin ti-** y Matt asistió con la Cabeza.

 **-Mike no es tan chistoso como tú –** le dijo Matt riendo y la abrazo.

 **-Yo también los entrañe a todos-** le dijo Rachel, y fue donde sus Papas, que estaban viendo la escena desde una esquina. Ellos querían ser los primeros en abrazar a su princesa pero como sus amigos corrieron hasta ella, ellos esperarían a que ellos la abrazaran. Además ellos estaban contentos de que Rachel, por lo menos tuviera amigos que la querían y que se interesaban por ella.

 **-Rachel, Princesa-** le dijo Leroy, con lágrimas **-No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe.** -

 **-si corazón, nos hiciste mucha falta-** le dijo Hiram, y los tres se abrazaron.

 **-Yo también, los extrañe mucho Papi, Papa-** le dijo ella, casi por llorar, se sentía también estar de vueltas en casa y que sus amigos fueran a recibirla.

 **-Te ves hermosa, corazón-** le dijo Leroy, después de haberse separado **.-Cuando te vi casi no te reconocí-** le dijo el poniéndose la mano en el corazón dramáticamente **-me dije, que le paso a mi pequeña bebe, ahora es todo una señorita-** dijo el haciendo reír a Rachel.

 **-Pero Papi, estoy igual que antes-** le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Noah que estaba cerca de ellos dijo **-no, Rae estas diferente, más alta y más flaca, perfecta para ser todo una casanova.-** dijo el con una sonrisa traviesa- **ahora te voy a enseñar cómo hacer para que todos estén detrás de ti-** le dijo, Haciendo que Quinn le diera una mirada asesina.

 **-Puck, ni te atrevas a estar diciéndole esas cosas a Rach, o te pateare el trasero -** le dijo ella seria, haciendo que los demás la miraran confundidos **-ella no tiene edad para estar pensando en esas cosas y no quiero que se vuelva como tú -** le dijo ella y le cogió la mano de Rachel y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Dejando a todos con la boca abierta menos a los Padres que Rachel que se miraron entre ellos, con un mismo pensamiento.

 **-Santy, creo que Quinny está celosa-** le dijo Brittany en el oído de Santana. Al ver como Quinn, se llevaba a Rachel.

Santana, que vio a Quinn irse, asistió con la cabeza, ella no dejaría que nadie le quitara a su hombre, ni aunque fuera Quinn, quien estuviera detrás de el. **-yo Creo que si Britt.-**

 **-Quinn, estas enojada conmigo?-** le pregunto Rachel, a Quinn ya que la veía con una cara no muy amigable.

 **-Claro que no Rach-** le dijo ella, tocándole la cabeza **-lo que pasa es que no me gusta que Puck, te diga cosas así-** le dijo ella, y Rachel la miro esperando a que ella siguiera hablando **-Creo que eres muy pequeña para eso, y no quiero que nadie te quite lo inocente y tierna que eres-** le dijo ella con dulzura **–y esa parte es la que más me gusta de ti.** -le dijo sobándole la mejilla, haciendo que Rachel se sonrojara **\- No cambies nunca Rach-** le dijo y la abrazo.

 **-No lo hare, si tú tampoco lo haces-** le dijo Rachel.

Quinn sonrió y le ofreció el meñique **-lo prometo-** dijo ella y Rachel también lo cogió.

 **-Te lo prometo-** le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

 **-Okay chicas vámonos o si no llegaremos tarde a nuestra reservación.-** le dijo Hiram, ellos iban a llevar a todos los chicos a comer a un Restaurante.

Después de que habían ido al Restaurante, los chicos fueron a Casa de Rachel, a jugar Ps3. Esta vez Quinn quiso jugar para enseñarles a los chicos lo que Rachel le había enseñado a ella. Después de que le ganara a Noah, unas cuantas veces Brittany y Santana querían jugar también. Jugaron una cuantas horas y después supusieron a ver una película ya que ese día, todos se quedarían en la casa de Rachel.

Días después empezaron las clases. Lo primero que hiso Quinn, como Capitana, prohibirles a las otras porristas de meterse con Rachel. Rachel por su parte había ido con Noah, a hablar con la entrenadora a ver si había algún equipo donde podía entrar ese año. Noah le había dicho a la entrenadora que Rachel sabia jugar Football, pero la entrenadora le dijo que eso no, porque ella era todavía muy pequeña y la iban a destrozar. La única opción que le dio, fue entrar al equipo de Basquetbol femenino y si el año que viene estaba más en forma entonces hablarían acerca del Football. Rachel, acepto ya que a ella también le gustaba ese deporte, y Noah le dijo que la estrenaría para que pudiera entrar al equipo.

Rachel y Noah entrenaron, con Mike, Matt y Finn por dos Semanas, hasta que fue los tryouts.

El día de las audiciones Quinn fue con ellos para apoyar a Rachel.

Habían ido muchas chicas a las audiciones y Rachel estaba un poco nerviosa, La entrenadora dividió a todas las chicas en dos grupos, que jugarían un partido de cuatro periodos que durarían 5 minutos cada uno. Antes de que Rachel, fuera con las otras chicas Quinn se le acerco.

 **-Rach, no te preocupes lo harás bien, ya verás cómo entraras al equipo-** le dijo Quinn, mientras la abrazaba.

 **-Gracias Quinn-dijo** Rachel, y le regalo una sonrisa.

Algunas chicas, cuando vieron entrar a Rachel a la cancha, se empezaron a reír, ellas creían que ella estaría allí para apoyar a alguien y no para jugar.

 **-Yo creo que estas en el lugar equivocado niña, esto no es para jugar de esconder o con tus muñecas Barbies-** dijo una de las más alta de ellas mirando a Rachel como si fuera de otro planeta, y las demás empezaron a reír.

 **-Yo, que ustedes no me reiría tanto si no quieren que les rompa los dietes-** les dijo Santana mientras entraba con Brittany al Gym, haciendo que las chicas se alejaran de Rachel, Quinn y Noah se quedaron mirándola raro y ella giro su ojos **-Que?, Brittany quería darle un abrazo de buenas suerte a la enana, para que entrara al equipo y quien era yo para negárselo-** les dijo ella y Brittany asistió.

 **-Es cierto y ella me dijo que también ella estaría aquí para apoyar a Rachie-** les dijo ella, haciendo que santana se pusiera roja.

 **-Hay Dios mío!-** dijo Santana, negando la cabeza **-Britt, se supones que eso no lo debías decir.-** le dijo ella y los chicos comenzaron a reír.

 **-Te lo agradezco Santana-** le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa, y fue donde Brittany y la abrazó **\- y Gracias Brittany tus abrazos siempre me ayudan-** le dijo ella, haciendo que Brittany brincara de Felicidad.

 **-Ok todas a la Cancha, vamos a empezar el partido-** dijo la entrenadora Beiste.

 **-Buena suerte Rae-** le dijo Noah

 **-Gracias, Noah-** le dijo ella

 **-okay chicas, esto es una prueba, las que mejores jueguen entraran al equipo y las que no, pues siempre hay un próximo año-** les dijo ella y sonó su pito y el juego comenzó.

Al principio del juego la entrenadora le prestaba más atención a Rachel, ya que era más pequeña y no quería que se lastimara pero después vio que bloqueaba bien, y que era una de las mejores que había ido a los audiciones, empezó a observar a las demás. En el segundo periodo del juego, una jugadora sin querer cometió una falta contra Rachel, y la entrenadora le dio tres tiros libres.

Rachel se paró en su lugar, ya lista para hacer el primer tiro, y se veía tan chiquita comparadas con las otras que Quinn, tenía miedo que la pudieran lastimar. Rachel tiro el Primer balón y Fallo, haciendo que las que la habían molestado antes se rieran **-yo le dije, que esto no era un juego de Barbies-** dijo ella en voz baja para que solo los que estaban alados de ella, lo escuchara.

 **-Vamos Rach, tu puedes-** le dijo Quinn desde su asiento.

 **-Si Rae, tu puedes-le dijo esta vez Noah.**

Rachel al escuchar a su Familia, tiro el segundo balón y la echo.

 **-! Woohoo!, eso es Rachel, tu eres nuestra Ninja-** le dijo Mike, achocándole la mano a Matt y haciendo un pequeño baile.

Rachel, lo miro y empezó a reír, su Familia de verdad estaba un poco loca. Ella se enderezo y tiro su último balón, y lo echo. En ese momento ella podría jurar que se escuchó el grito de Celebración de sus amigos, incluyendo a Santana, y eso le hiso sentirse con más confianza. El juego siguió y hubieron unas cuantas faltas, pero no eran de ella. Cuando la entrenadora sonó el ultimo pito, los amigos fueron donde ella y la abrazaron, aunque ella estaba sudada eso no les importo.

 **-Estuvieses grandiosa Rach-** le dijo Quinn, abrazándola **-eres mi estrella-** le dijo al oído y Rachel se sonrojo, sin el saber el porqué.

 **-sí, Rachie, estuviste grandiosa-** le dijo Brittany.

 **-Yo sabía que lo podías hacer mi Hermosa Princesa Judía-** le dijo Noah cogiéndola y dándole vuelta haciéndola reír.

 **-Yo, no sé porque celebran tanto, ni que hubiera jugado tan bien-** dijo la que la estaba molestando- **además no creo que entre al equipo-**

 **-Primero que nada a ti, no te importa lo que nosotros hagamos-** le dijo Brittany sorprendido a todos, ya que ella era una persona dulce. **-y segundo no Importa si ella entra al equipo o no, Rachie es nuestra Familia y siempre la apoyaremos en lo que sea y ella jugo bien y eso hay que celebrarlo-** dijo ella abrazando a Rachel.

 **-Y si, te vuelvo a escuchar hablar de Rach o haciendo comentarios, te voy hare la vida imposible-** le dijo Quinn, dándole una de sus famosas miradas, asustando a la Chica y ella se fue.

 **-Quinn-** le dijo Rachel, en forma de regaño, y Quinn la miro.

 **-Que pasa Rach, ella se lo merece-** le dijo Quinn como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

 **-No puedes ir por ahí amenazando a las personas, esa no eres tu-** le dijo ella negando la cabeza y Quinn se quedó Callada.

 **-Porque no, yo lo hago siempre y funciona muy bien-** le dijo Santana, al ver que Quinn, no iba a hablar.

 **-Porque la violencia trae más violencia-** le dijo ella **-y la mayoría delas personas que son violentas es porque hay algo en ellos que no les gusta o se sienten incomodos con ellos mismo, y usan la violencia para sacar el enojo y el odio que ellos sienten por dentro.-** dijo ella y Santana se quedó callada, mirando a Rachel a los ojos, Rachel le había tocado un punto que ella conocía muy bien, y eso la confundía. Ella era una niña, ella no tiene por qué saber de esas cosas.

 **-Okay chicas eso es todo por hoy, se enteraran de quien entro al equipo cuando yo misma les entregue el Varsity Jacket durante la semana. -** dijo la entrenadora, rompiendo las miradas entre Santana y Rachel.

Ellos salieron del Gym y se fueron a sus hogares. Los días siguientes fueron una tortura para todos ellos ya que estaban esperando a ver si a Rachel le entregaban su Varsity Jacket. A algunas de las chicas ya les habían entregado la chaqueta del equipo, incluyendo a las que molestaron a Rachel en el Gym. Cada vez que la veían se tocaban la Chaqueta y se reía. Varias veces Rachel había detenido a Quinn y a Santana que les querían caer en sima. Ya era viernes y era el primer ensayo de New Directions.

 **-Hola chicos Bienvenidos a al Primer ensayo de New Directions.** -les dijo Mr. Shue **-Quiero decirles que tenemos a un nuevo miembro del grupo-** le dijo emocionado, haciendo que la mayoría de los chicos lo miraran raro **-Él es un joven que me recuerda a mí, cuando yo era joven, así que démosle la Bienvenida a Finn** -les dijo él, y lo chicos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que Finn, no les había dicho nada de eso.

- **Hola chicos-** les dijo Finn **-Quise sorprenderlos entrando al Club-** le dijo él y se sentó al lado de Quinn, haciendo que Rachel sintiera algo raro en su estómago.

 **-Oh hell no, no se supone que este chico Blanco tenga que cantar antes de entrar?-** le pregunto Mercedes con las manos en la cintura.

 **-Ya Mr. Shue, me escucho cantar así que no lo tengo que volver hacerlo-** le dijo el con una sonrisa **-cierto Mr. Shue?-**

Mr. Shue, que no quería que él se fuera, asistió **-sí, es cierto, ahora no hay tiempo que perder, Figgins nos dejara cantar el otro viernes en la asamblea para la presentación de los Nuevos equipos de este año.-** les dijo el emocionado.

 **-Pero yo soy del equipo de Football, como voy a Cantar y a estar en mi grupo al mismo tiempo?-** le pregunto Noah

- **Pues cuando te toque ir con el equipo tú vas-** le dijo Mr. Shue. **-ahora alguien tiene alguna idea de que cantar?-** les pregunto él.

 **-Bueno yo puedo cantar algo de Beyonce-** les dijo Mercedes, los otros chicos giraron los ojos, era la primera reunión en equipo y ella ya empezó con el yo.

 **-Yo prefiero que cantemos Gaga antes que Beyonce-** le dijo Kurt, y empezaron a discutir.

 **-Okay, Okay chicos cálmense-** les dijo Mr. Shue **-Finn tienes una idea?-** le pregunto el a Finn, ya que él pensaba que él podía ser como un líder para ellos. Los demás del grupo, miraron a Mr. Shue como si estuviera loco.

 **-Bueno yo no tengo ninguna idea por ahora-** le dijo Finn

 **-Está bien todavía tenemos tiempo-** le dijo Mr. Shue y se quedó en silencio por unos minutos **-la tengo, cantaremos Don't stop believing-** la mayoría del grupo, ahora ya estaban convencidos de que Mr. Shue estaba loco, ellos no podían cantar esa canción, esa canción era viejísima.

 **-Mr. Shue sin ofender pero es canción no es como que un poco vieja-** le pregunto Artie, y los demás asistieron con la Cabeza.

 **-Lo es, y ese era nuestro lema cuando yo estaba en las New Directions, y yo quiero que ese siga siendo nuestro lema, No dejar de creer-** les dijo el inspirado **\- y creo que con n Finn y Rachel cantando esa canción se escucharía bien-** les dijo él y ahí se formó todo de nuevo.

 **-Por qué ella-** Mercedes dijo.

 **-Por qué el-** dijo Kurt.

 **-Mr. Shue con todo respeto yo no Puedo cantar con Rachel-** dijo Finn y se hiso silencio **-Rachel es demasiado pequeña para cantar con ella, y vamos a cantar en frente de toda la escuela yo necesito a alguien de mi altura-** dijo el, y todos los demás lo miraron enojados.

 **-Finn, yo creo que no hay nadie que sea de tu misma altura, puede ser una jirafa pero ellas no cantan-** le dijo Brittany como si eso fuera lo más normal del mudo.

El la miro confundido por un segundo y después dijo **-No quiero decir de mi altura, quiero decir a alguien Popular, alguien que no sea un loser, a alguien que sea como yo -** dijo el orgulloso, como si no hubiera acabado de ofender a la mayoría de las personas del Club.

De momento Noah se paró pero Rachel lo aguanto por la mano y le susurró al oído **\- Noah, no hagas nada por favor, él no sabe lo que dice la mayoría de las veces, tú lo conoces, él es así.-**

 **-No puedo permitir que te llame una loser Rae-** le dijo él. Rachel iba hablar pero Quinn la Interrumpió.

 **-Okay, Okay, Primero para ahí-** le dijo ella a Finn **-Que sea la primera y la última vez que insinúas que Rach, es una loser y Segundo todos aquí somos iguales, después que entramos por esa puerta, aquí adentro dejamos de ser populares o loser y somos una familia, cierto Rach?-** le pregunto ella.

 **-Cierto Quinn-** dijo Rachel sonriendo **-y Finn tu también eres parte de nuestra Familia así que yo tú pensaría lo que digo antes de decirlo porque puedes ofender a mucha gente.-** le dijo ella.

 **-Lo siento, no pensé en lo que estaba diciendo-** les dijo el, a todos.

 **-Okay chicos, volvemos a al principio-** les dijo Mr. Shue. **-Una de ustedes cantara este viernes Don't stop believing con Finn, yo le diré quién, ahora pueden irse, Finn te puedes quedar un momento tengo que hacerte unas preguntas-** le dijo Mr. Shue.

Los chicos salieron de allí, y se dirigieron a la casa de Rachel. Ellos estaban un poco desilusionados de que a Rachel no le habían dado una chaqueta del equipo, ellos pensaron que ella fue una de las mejores que jugo ese día y se merecía un lugar en el equipo, pero no dijeron nada ya que no querían poner a Rachel triste. Cuando llegaron a la casa los Padres de Rachel ordenaron Pizza.

 **-Chicos creo que no he entrado al equipo de Básquetbol, pero está bien siempre habrá otro año-** le dijo ella con una sonrisa, que hasta un ciego podía ver que era falsa. Ella estaba desilusionada por no haber entrado.

 **-Rach, tú no lo sabes todavía, queda una semana más para la presentación de los Nuevos equipos.-** le dijo Quinn abrazándola.

 **-Es cierto Rae, todavía hay tiempo.-** le dijo Noah y todos asistieron.

 **-Y si no entras este año, sabes que como quiera estamos orgullosos de ti-** le dijo Matt.

 **-Y siempre seremos tu Familia de Locos Ninja-** dijo Mike, haciendo reír a todos

 **-Gracias chicos, ustedes siempre saben cómo hacerme sentir mejor-** le dijo ella.

 **-De nada-** le dijeron todos a la ve y se empezaron a reír.

Los días siguieron pasando y los Chico estaban más unidos que nunca. Ellos practicaban la canción, casi todos los días, ya que el lunes Mr. Shue le había dicho que Quinn, iba a Cantar con Finn. Ni a Quinn, ni a Rachel, les había gustado eso, pero tenía que hacerlo. A Rachel cada vez que se imaginaba a Finn, cerca de Quinn, sentía algo raro en el estómago.

El día viernes había llegado y era tiempo de la Presentación de los equipos nuevos de McKinley. Los chicos estaban preparados para cantar. Ellos se pusieron en posición y se abrió el telón. Y Finn empezó la Canción.

 **-Just a small town girl**

 **Livin' in a lonely world**

 **She took the midnight train goin' anywhere-**

Los estudiantes y Maestros se veían entusiasmados por la presentación.

 **-Just a city boy**

 **Born and raised in South Detroit**

 **He took the midnight train goin' anywhere-**

A pesar de que esa no era su primera opción para cantar, los chicos se estaban divirtiendo.

 **-A singer in a smokey room**

 **The smell of wine and cheap perfume**

 **For a smile they can share the night**

Todos ellos comenzaron a Cantar y a Bailar alrededor del escenario.

 **It goes on and on and on and on-**

 **Strangers waiting**

 **Up and down the boulevard**

 **Their shadows searchin' in the night-**

 **Streetlight, people**

 **Livin' just to find emotion**

 **Hidin' somewhere in the night**

 **Workin' hard to get my fill**

 **Everybody wants a thrill**

 **Payin' anythin' to roll the dice**

 **Just one more time**

 **Some will win, some will lose**

 **Some are born to sing the blues**

 **And now the movie never ends**

 **It goes on and on and on and on**

 **Strangers waiting**

 **Up and down the boulevard**

 **Their shadows searchin' in the night**

 **Streetlight, people**

 **Livin' just to find emotion**

 **Hidin' somewhere in the night**

 **Don't stop believin'**

 **Hold on to that feelin'**

 **Streetlight, people**

 **Don't stop believin'**

 **Hold on to that feelin'**

 **Streetlight, people**

 **Don't stop!-**

Cuando terminaron de cantar, ellos sonrieron, se tomaron de las manos e hicieron una reverencia hacia el público.


	15. La Presentacion

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews y por seguir mi historia. Chikane12 siento mucho que te haiga quitado el Celular, a mí me paso una vez y como mi Mamá, no lo busco me quede sin él. Aquí les dejo otro Capítulo espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 15**

Cuando ellos hubieron terminado, Figgins cogió el micrófono **\- y esos fueron los New Directions-** el Publio aplaudió.- **y ahora para presentar a los equipos con ustedes, la entrenadora Shannon Beiste-** les dijo Figgins, entregándole el micrófono a la entrenadora.

 **-Hola chicos-** dijo ella, **\- este año yo tengo a dos equipos a mi cargado y John tiene dos a su cargo.-** le dijo ella señalando a el otro Coach que estaba encargado de Tennis y Soccer. **\- por favor démosle s la Bienvenida a los McKinley Titans y a su líder Finn Hudson-** dijo ella y todos empezaron a aplaudir, cuando paso Mike, Noah y Matt, Rachel empezó a gritar sus nombres con Brittany, Quinn y Santana.

 **-Y ahora quiero presentarles a un nuevo grupo de Chicas que estarán Representando a McKinley en el Basquetbol, con ustedes las Tigers y su Capitana Analiz C.-** les dijo ella y todos aplaudieron. **\- y antes que pasarle el micrófono a al entrenador John, Quiero que pase por aquí la Co-Capitana-** les dijo Ella y todos se quedaron esperando a ver quién era. **-No le había entregado su Varsity Jacket, ya que se lo tenía que hacer mucho más pequeño que el de las demás y eso se tardó más tiempo-** dijo ella y miro donde Rachel **\- y con Ustedes su Co-Capitana Rachel Berry-** le dijo ella y todo el mundo miro a Rachel, que se encontraba en shock. **-Ven aquí y coge tu Chaqueta-** le dijo la entrenadora riendo.

Brittany y Quinn, que estaban con las Cheerios, corrieron donde Rachel y la abrazaron.

 **-Rach, lo lograste, ahora ve con tu equipo-** le dijo Quinn empujándola.

Rachel camino tímidamente donde la entrenadora, las chicas que la habían molestado toda la Semana, ahora tenían la cara de sorpresa y de envidia. Y aunque Rachel, sabía que era malo, a ella le dio un poco de orgullo verlas enojadas, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza, ella no puede ser así. Cuando llego donde la entrenadora, ella le entrego su chaqueta del equipo y Noah, Mike y Matt empezaron a gritar y aplaudir como locos y las demás personas le siguieron. Rachel se puso su Chaqueta y se fue con sus compañeras de quipo. Después de ahí, la entrenadora le paso el micrófono al otro entrenador para que el pudiera, presentar a su equipo. Después de un rato, todo termino y ya se podían ir para sus casas.

Rachel, se iba a ir cuando las chicas que siempre la molestaban dijeron **-sabes, disfrutalo por ahora, ya que no duraras mucho-** le dijo una de ellas.

 **-Yo creo que ella va a durar más que Ustedes-** le dijo la Capitana del equipo llegando detrás de las chicas-si la siguen molestando voy a tener que hablar con la entrenadora para que las saque.-les dijo ella y las otras se asustaron.

- **No tienes que hacer eso, nosotros solo estábamos jugando con ella-** le dijo una de ellas **-verdad Berry-** le dijo con una mirada amenazante.

- **La verdad es que ustedes me estaban amenazando-** les dijo Rachel, honestamente y ellas la miraron enojadas **-pero ahora somos un equipo y debemos estar unidas.-** les dijo ella y las otras giraron los ojos.

- **Okay Ms, Paz y amor, te veremos en la cancha-** les dijo una de ellas y se fueron riendo.

- **No te preocupes ellas son unas perras-** le dijo la Capitana **-Mucho gusto Yo soy Analiz-** le dijo la Capitana estirando la mano.

- **Mucho, gusto yo soy Rachel Berry-** le dijo ella y la saludo.

 **-Sabes eres muy buena a pesar de que eres pequeña-** le dijo ella a Rachel.

 **-Gracias, yo practicaba mucho con mis amigos-** le dijo ella.

 **-Hablando de Amigos quien es el muchacho que siempre se pasa contigo?** -le pregunto ella tímidamente.

 **-Yo me paso con cuatro chicos tienes que ser más específica.-** le dijo Rachel a su Capitana.

Cuando Analiz iba a hablar llegaron los muchachos **-Wow Rae, esa chaqueta te queda genial-** le dijo Noah alzándola.

- **Gracias Noah-** le dijo ella

 **-Si Rachel, te queda bien-** le dijo Mike asiéndole cosquillas, y Matt como siempre asistió. Analiz, los miraba como si ellos estuvieran locos.

 **-jajá Mikey, detente por favor-** le dijo Rachel entre risas, Mike aparo y se separó de ella **-chicos ella es Analiz, la Capitana de los Tigers-** le dijo Rachel a los muchachos **-Analiz, ellos son Mike, Noah y Matt.**

Analiz les dio la mano a todos pero cuando llego a Matt, ellos notaron que ella se había sonrojado **-Mucho gusto chicos, pero me tengo que ir.-** le dijo ella y se fue casi corriendo.

 **-Okay, fue mi imaginación, o ella estaba nerviosa?-** les pregunto Noah.

- **Creo que si estaba nerviosa-** dijo Mike y miro a Matt.

 **-Que hacen ahí parados chicos, ya nos podemos ir a celebrar-** les dijo Quinn y le cogió la mano de Rachel, haciendo que Rachel mirara sus manos, con una sonrisa boba.

Como esa noche era viernes, todos se quedaron en la Casa de Rachel. Incluyendo a Finn, que ultima mente quería pasar más tiempo con el grupo.

El Fin de semana paso y ellos se la pasaron jugando y comiendo. El domingo ellos decidieron ir al cine a ver una película. Cuando llegaron al cine no se podían poner de acuerdo ya que las películas que la mayoría de ellos quería ver, Rachel, no podía entrar porque eran PG13.

Finn que de nuevo estaba con ellos dijo **-Porque Rachel, no se va a ver Inside out y los demás nos vamos a ver la película de zombis que salió nueva-** todos ellos lo miraron como si él fuera un loco.

 **-Okay, para la próxima, que nadie invite a Frankenstonto-** dijo Santana, girando los ojos, y Quinn y Noah se rieron.

 **-Es que nadie lo invito-** dijeron Mike y Matt a la misma vez, en voz baja, haciendo reír a Santana y a Noah.

 **-Finn primeramente que te hace pensar que vamos a dejar a Rach, irse sola para ver una película? y Segundo, quien te dijo a ti que yo quería ver una película de zombis?-** le pregunto ella alzándole la ceja y Finn se quedó callado.

Santana se empezó a reír **-Exacto, si tú la quieres ver vete tu solo-** le dijo Santana con una sonrisa **-total a ti nadie te invito.-**

 **-Santy, yo quiero ver Inside out con Rachie-** le dijo Brittany, a Santana con los ojos de perrito y ella suspiró hondo. Los muchachos negaron con la cabeza, ellos ya sabían lo que venía.

 **-Okay, ya está decidido vamos a ver Inside Out-** le dijo Santana y Brittany la abrazo.

 **-Yay-** dijo ella y jaló para donde venden las taquillas.

 **-Chicos si ustedes quieren ver otra película no se preocupen por mí, yo puedo ir con Brittany y Santana-** les dijo Rachel.

 **-Viste a Ella no le molesta ir sola-** dijo Finn, haciendo que los demás giraran los ojos, este niño de verdad no aprende. **-Quinn quieres ir conmigo a ver otra película?.-** le pregunto el, y Quinn se viro donde él **\- eso podría contar como nuestro primer Date-** le dijo el con una sonrisa, y todos los demás dejaron de caminar y miraron rápido a Quinn, ellos sabían que Finn estaba interesado en Quinn, pero que ella no le prestaba atención. Rachel por su parte sintió algo que nunca le había pasado, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era golpear a Finn y borrarle su sonrisa.

Quinn negó la cabeza uno y otra vez, tratando de analizar lo que le quería decir **-Okay Finn-** le dijo ella y todos la miraron sorprendidos, ya que ella estaba tranquila y no alterada **\- solo te voy a decir esto una sola vez okay?-** le pregunto ella, el asistió **\- Nosotros vinimos aquí como una Familia a pasar el tiempo juntos, y juntos nos quedaremos, asi que no voy a ir a ningún lado sin ellos-** le dijo ella señalándolos a todos **\- y tú eres un gran chico pero no estoy interesada en ninguna relación en este momento y si lo estuviera, tú no eres de mi gusto-** le dijo ella haciendo que los demás suspiraran con alivio, ellos apreciaban a Finn, pero no querían que el fuera pareja de Quinn. Rachel sintió un raro cosquilleo en el estómago y se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Finn por su parte no entendió mucho lo que Quinn había dicho y dijo **-oh okay, está bien te daré el tiempo que quieras y cuando estés lista para una relación yo te vuelvo a Preguntar-** le dijo él y se fue.

 **-Hay, Dios, este sí que es un bruto** -dijo Santana, negando con la cabeza y los demás rieron.

 **-Olvídate de el vamos a ver la película-** le dijo Noah y compraron las taquillas y las cosas para comer.

Cuando entraron en la sala de las Película, cogieron una línea de asientos para ellos nada más y se sentó, Noah, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Matt , Rachel y después Quinn.

Antes de que empezara la película dieron un mini Short, llamado 'Lava' que dejo a casi todos llorando. Cuando hubo acabado la Película, supuestamente a Noah y Santana les había caído una paja en los ojos. Los demás habían sido valientes y habían admitido que habían llorado un poco. Cuando salieron de allí fueron a comer y después a sus casas.

El día siguiente para Rachel, fue raro, ya que todos los estudiantes sabían que ella era la Co-Capitana y se salían de su camino cuando ella caminaba. En el almuerzo los chicos se sentaron juntos como siempre pero parece que ellos era el centro de atención, ya que todos se pasaron mirando a su mesa. Al final del día todos fueron al coro.

 **-Hola chicos, Quiero felicitarlos por lo bien que lo hicieron el Viernes-les dijo el emocionado.-y también quiero felicitar a los que entraron a los equipos de la escuela.-** les dijo él y ellos aplaudieron. **-tenemos que prepararnos para las seccionales, pero necesitamos conseguir a una persona más-** le dijo Mr. Shue

 **-Eso es no debe ser muy difícil, ya que aquí estamos los más Populares de la escuela-** le dijo Finn, y los demás giraron los ojos. Noah pensó que si Finn, seguía hablando probablemente se quedarían con los ojos virados para siempre. **-yo le puedo decir a algunos del grupo de Football y Quinn le puede decir a las porritas-** dijo el, orgulloso por haber tenido esa idea.

 **-Finn, yo no creo que deberías de estar dic…** Quinn iba a seguir hablando pero Mercedes la interrumpió

 **-Oh hell No, yo no sé ustedes pero yo estoy cansada con estos blancos, que se cree que son más que nosotros, solo porque son populares-** dijo Mercedes, y los demás asistieron y miraron a Finn mal y después a los chicos- **desde que llegaron solo hablan sobre ustedes y son unos arrogantes, no les importan los sentimientos de los demás.-** le ella mirándolos a todos.

- **Yo concuerdo con Mercedes y también son unos salvajes, se creen que tan solo por ser populares van a ser lo que quieran-** dijo Kurt, mirando a Noah, Matt y a Mike.

 **-No, no mires así que nosotros no hemos hecho nada-** le dijo Noah, parándose acercándose a Kurt.

 **-Noah, detente-** le dijo Rachel

Quinn se paró y se fue a el centro del salón y todos se viraron a escucharla **-Primero que nada Mercedes yo le iba a decir a Finn que no debía de estar diciendo esa cosas-** dijo ella y miro a Mercedes con una mirada asesina **\- y segundo, yo entre a este grupo porque Rach, me convenció que entrara-** le dijo ella **\- Yo creía que este sería nuestro sitio especial donde nadie nos juzgara, Donde podíamos ser nosotros mismos-** les dijo ella **-a mí la gente me mira y solo ven a una cara bonita, yo creía que aquí sería diferente, que aquí seriamos como una Familia pero veo que me equivoque-** dijo ella y se viro para irse **-vienen conmigo Rach, Britt?-** le pregunto ella, y ellas se levantaron y se fuero con ella. Dejando atrás a todos los demás con una mirada arrepentida.


	16. Las Regionales

**Gracias a todos sus Review. Y por seguir mi Historia:-D, Si tienen alguna pregunta háganla y yo tratare de contestarla. Les quiero decir que después de este Capítulo me concentrar más en 11 y 12 grado. Y todavía no estoy muy segura si seguir hasta cuando estén grandes, ya veremos qué pasa. Lo que sea que haga espero que les guste. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero que lo disfruten y que tenga Buenas Noches.**

 **Capítulo 16**

Después de haber salido del salón de coro, fueron al auditorio y se sentaron. Después de un rato en silencio Brittany pregunto **-Nos vamos a salir del grupo?-**

 **-Claro que no Britt, es que Mercedes, me enoja-** dijo Quinn, negando con la cabeza-de verdad no sé qué tiene ella con nosotros-le dijo ella.

- **Ella esta celosa-** le dijo Brittany, y las dos la miraron esperando una explicación. **-ella esta celosa que nosotros somos unidos y ella solo tiene a Kurt y la mayoría del tiempo se pasa peleando con él.-** le dijo ella.

 **-Puede ser que tengas razón-l** e dijo Quinn, y Rachel asistió. **–Y Finn también, yo no sé por qué tiene que estar haciendo comentarios estúpidos –** dijo ella enojada. **-si se quedara callado no hubiera tantos problemas y seriamos más unidos.-**

 **-Cierto-** dijo Rachel y empezó a tocar algunas teclas del piano. Quinn y Brittany se pusieron a escuchar a Rachel, para tratar adivinar que Canción estaba tocando.

Quinn al escuchar el tono, supo que Canción era y la empezó a cantar y Brittany se le unió.

 **-Imagine there's no heaven**

 **It's easy if you try**

 **No hell below us**

 **Above us only sky**

 **Imagine all the people**

 **Living for today...**

De momento se escuchó la voz de Mercedes **\- Imagine there's no countries**

 **It isn't hard to do**

 **Nothing to kill or die for**

 **And no religion too**

 **Imagine all the people**

 **Living life in peace...-**

Artie entro al auditorio y empezó a Cantar también **\- You may say I'm a dreamer**

 **But I'm not the only one**

 **I hope someday you'll join us**

 **And the world will be as one-**

Rachel sonrió al ver que todos ellos se estaban uniendo y canto **\- Imagine no possessions**

 **I wonder if you can**

 **No need for greed or hunger**

 **A brotherhood of man-**

Todos entraron al auditorio y comenzaron a Cantar-

 **Imagine all the people**

 **Sharing all the world...**

 **You may say I'm a dreamer**

 **But I'm not the only one**

 **I hope someday you'll join us**

 **And the world will live as one-**

Cuando se terminó la Canción ellos comenzaron a reír.

 **-Chicos lo siento mucho, me he dado cuenta que ustedes no son igual que los demás, y siento haber dicho lo que dije-** le dijo Mercedes a todos y Kurt, Artie y Tina asistieron con la cabeza.

 **-Sí, Chicos lo sentimos mucho-** le dijo Artie-Queremos pedirles que no se vayan y que nos den una segunda oportunidad-le dijo él.

Rachel y Brittany miraron a Quinn, ya que ella era la que se había ido. Quinn, asistió y dijo **-Okay no nos iremos del Club-** y todos sonrieron.

 **-Saben chicos, esa sería una buena Canción para las seccionales.-** les dijo Mr. Shue entrando al auditorio, y todos lo miraron **-si estaba escuchando, tenía que ver que todo estuviera bien-** les dijo él y sonrió.

Después de eso, ellos hablaron y cantaron un rato más y después se fueron para sus casas.

Las semanas pasaron y Rachel iba a tenía su primer entrenamiento a cargo de ella, ya que la capitana no iba a poder ir. Después que las chicas se habían estirado, Rachel les pidió que le dieran 10 vueltas a la cancha. La mayoría que de las chicas lo hicieron, menos la tres que siempre la estaban molestando. La entrenadora se encontraba en la cancha, pero se hacía que no estaba prestando atención, ya que ella quería ver como Rachel, solucionaba esa situación.

 **-Chicas, pueden correr alrededor de la cancha?-** les pregunto Rachel a las Chicas, que había aprendido que se llamaban Elizabeth, Leidy y Ivana.

- **No podemos pero gracias por preguntar-** le dijo Leidy y rieron.

Rachel, respiro hondo, esas chicas siempre la estaban molestado y ya se estaba cansando. Quinn le había dicho que ella se encargaría de las Chicas, pero Rachel, le había dicho que no. **-Es mandatorio que corran, siempre lo hacemos con Analiz-** le dijo ella usando a su Capitana, a ver si lo hacían.

 **-Pero ella no está, así que no hay nadie a cargo-** le dijo Ivana, con una sonrisa. Todas las chicas que estaban corriendo se pararon a ver qué pasaba.

 **-Tú sabes muy bien que yo estoy a cargo-** le dijo Rachel, en tono serio, ella sentía como si su interior quería salirse.

Ivana, la miro de arriba abajo y dijo **-No lo creo, a mi ninguna niña me dará órdenes-** le dijo y volvió a reír.

Rachel a escuchar la risa, no pudo más y exploto- **les voy a decir una cosa y que le quede claro -** le dijo Rachel con una voz dura, haciendo que la entrenadora y Quinn que estaba entrando con Santana y Brittany la miraran **\- a mí no me Importa, si ustedes piensan que soy una niña o lo que esa, yo soy la segunda al mando ustedes me deben el respeto que yo les doy.-** Le dijo ella señalando a las chicas **-Ustedes desde un principio estuvieron molestándome ya me canse-** le dijo ella y negó con la cabeza **-están fuera las tres-** le dijo y las chicas abrieron los ojos como plato **-sino hay respeto entonces esto o será un equipo, así que entreguen todo lo que se les dio y salgan del gym-** les dijo ella a las tres chicas que estaban todavía en shock y se viro donde las otras que estaban observando **–y desde ahora las que me falten el respeto estarán fuera o tendrán que correr hasta que yo diga y si no les gusta ahí está la puerta.-** Les dijo ella secamente y se fue. Quinn, que la vio se preocupó, y salió detrás de ella.

Las chicas salieron de su Shock y se viraron donde la entrenadora, que tenía una sonrisa burlona y le preguntaron- **ella no nos puede echar, verdad Coach?-** le Pregunto Elizabeth, nerviosa ellas se habían apuntado en basquetbol para poder dejar de ser unas losers como eran en Middle School.

La entrenadora negó con la cabeza, haciendo que las chicas soltaran un suspiro de alivio **-Me temo que si lo puede hacer-** le dijo ella, y las chicas iban a hablar pero la entrenadora las paro **\- La capitana y la co-capitana tienen que estar de acuerdo para que puedan sacar a alguien del equipo-** les dijo y ellas volvieron a suspirar, y la entrenadora pensó que no le duraría mucho **\- y ya la Capitana me había venido con quejas de ustedes desde la Primera semana, pero Rachel le había dicho que les diera una oportunidad que ustedes mejorarían, que no las sacara-** les dijo ella y vio como las chicas ponían cara de arrepentidas, Rachel las había defendido y ellas la habían seguían molestando. **-así que lo siento chicas, entreguen sus cosas y salgan de aquí.-** le dijo ella, pero no lo sentía para nada, esas no aprendían nada, y estaba contenta de que Rachel se diera a respetar.

Quinn, que había salido detrás de Rachel, vio cuando ella entro al baño. Cuando entro, no vio a Rachel, pero si escucho uno péquenos llantitos que salían del primer baño. **-Rach, estas ahí?-** pregunto Quinn y escucho que alguien se limpiaba la nariz. **-Me puedes abrir-** le dijo Quinn

 **-No-** se escuchó Rachel decir en voz baja

- **Porque no, no confías en mí?-** le pregunto Quinn, y escucho como Rachel habría l puerta. Cuándo Quinn vio a Rachel le partió el Corazón. Tenía el pelo revolcado y los ojos rojos por haber llorado. Ella solo estiro sus bazos y Rachel se le tiro en sima a llorar.

 **-Yo.. yo no debí sacarlas del equipo Quinn-** le dijo ella entre sollozos que casi no se le entendía nada. Quinn solo le sobaba la espalda- **yo no quería-** le dijo ella negando con la cabeza **-Analiz dijo que la próxima vez que me faltaran el respeto debía sacarlas o sino yo no sería una buena líder, porque era muy blanda.-** le dijo ella entre sollozos- **pero ellas no merecían esa humillación soy más mala que ellas, Quinn -** le dijo Rachel, y Quinn entendió.

Rachel, aunque el mundo la tratara como basura, ella seguía siendo una niña inocente y sincera, eso a Quinn le hiso sentir algo en el Corazón. Quinn pensaba que Rachel, no era de este mundo ella era algo especial. Esas chicas habían sido malas con Rachel durante semanas y ellas no sentían arrepentimiento. Pero Rachel las regaña porque se lo merecen y se siente terrible y hasta llora por eso. Ella negó con la cabeza y miro a Rachel con ternura

 **-Rach mírame-** le dijo ella y Rachel la miro con esos hermosos ojos grandes, llenos de lágrimas **-tu no hiciste nada malo ellas se lo merecen, tu tenías que darte a respetar-** le dijo ella, y Rachel iba a hablar pero Quinn la interrumpió **-y no te tienes que sentir mal, en ningún momento tú las trataste mal-** le dijo ella y le limpio la cara. **-yo si las hubiera tratado mal-** le dijo Quinn y Rachel se rio y la abrazo. Aunque a ella no le gustaba la violencia, había visto varias veces el carácter de Quinn y sabía que ella probablemente no las dejaría vivas.

 **-Gracias Quinn, siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor-** le dijo Rachel y le beso el cachete, haciendo que a Quinn, le diera un brinco su corazón.

- **de nada, Rach-** le dijo Quinn colorada, ella no sabe porque pero últimamente siempre que está cerca de Rachel siente que su cuerpo hace cosas raras **.-Ahora vamos a limpiarte la cara y volvamos al Gym, para seguir con el entrenamiento.-** le dijo ella, y Rachel asistió.

Cuando llegaron al Gym, ya las chicas no estaban y las demás estaban practicando. La entrenadora miro a Rachel **-Bien hecho Rachel, estoy orgullosa de ti-** le dijo ella y le echo el brazo **-Creo que ahora si, te van a respetar, porque saben que no deben de estar jugando contigo-** le dijo ella y Rachel, bajo la cabeza, ella no quería que le tuvieran miedo. **-y yo sé que te sientes mal por haber sacado a las chicas del equipo, por eso las voy a permitir de nuevo si te muestran respeto-** le dijo ella, y Rachel la abrazo,.

 **-Gracias Coach, no sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí-** le dijo ella, se viro dónde Quinn, le dio u abrazo y se fue a practicar con las otras chicas.

La entrenadora negó con la cabeza, sonrió y dijo **-esa niña es otra cosa.-** y Quinn que miraba los movimientos de Rachel, asistió con la Cabeza.

Después de eso las chicas aprendieron la lección y la entrenadora les dejo entrar al equipo. Habían tenido ya dos partidos y lo habían ganado. Haciendo que ellas se volvieran las segundas más populares de la escuela, ya que la temporada del equipo de Football, no habida empezado y como quiera nunca ganaban.

Los meses seguían pasando y en el Cumpleaños de Rachel, le habían hecho una pequeña fiesta y habían invitado a todos los del Club. Los Chicos que no sabían de la Madre de ella, se sorprendieron al verla parada en la sala el día del cumpleaños. Mercedes y Kurt, no la dejaban ni respirar ya que le estaban preguntando mil preguntas por minuto, pero después pararon cuando vieron a Cassandra dándole una mirada asesina como si ella fuera su guardaespaldas. Shelby se rio y le dio en el brazo a Cassandra haciéndola reír, pero con todo y eso ya Mercedes y Kurt le tenían miedo a la rubia. Ese día Quinn le regalo a Rachel, un poster que ella quería de Barbra Streisand autografiado. Rachel, solo podía gritar por toda la casa de la emoción, haciendo reír a los demás.

En el día de Acción de Gracias, los únicos que la pasaron juntos, fueron Rachel, Noah y Quinn, ya que los demás tenían que estar en sus casas con sus familias. Como los Fabray fueron a comer a casa de Rachel, Pues ellas la pasaron junta.

El día de Navidad los chicos volvieron a venir como el año anterior y se quedaron a dormir también. Lo único diferente era que ahora estaban todos los del Glee club. Ellos habían hecho intercambio de regalos de solo 20 dólares para que todos fueran iguales.

El regalo que Brittany, le había pedido a Santa Claus, era que Santana, entrara al grupo de New Directions, y después de que todos le suplicaran ella acepto, aunque ella solo lo estaba haciéndolo por show. Ella había decidido entrar al grupo desde el momento en que Brittany, se lo había pedido.

Los New Directions, habían logrado pasar a las Regionales, ya que pasaron las seccionales, derrotando a un grupo de presa y un grupo de sordos, que había hecho trampa. Ya que Sue les había dado las canciones que los de New Directions iban a Cantar. Aunque Sue, no odiara al grupo, si odiaba a Mr. Shue y quería ser todo lo posible por quitarlo del medio. Ahora los New Directions habían pasado a las Regionales y se iban a enfrentar a los de vocal Adrenalina.

Ellos habían escuchado que los de Vocal Adrenalina, eran muy buenos. Por eso ellos habían estado ensayando día y noche para poder aprenderse el baile que Brittany, Mike y Matt, habían compuesto. Y siempre estaban practicando las canciones, para que todo saliera bien ese día.

Solamente faltaba dos meses para el final del segundo año escolar y era la hora de las Regionales. Cuando llegaron allí, buscaron a ver si encontraban a los de Vocal Adrenalina, pero no habían llegado todavía.

Shelby y Cassandra, dijeron que iban a tratar de ir, pero como estaban bien ocupadas no sabían, pero si no iban, Leroy iba a grabar la competencia y mandársela por computadora.

El primer grupo en presentarse fue Oral Intensity. Que cantaban, mayor mente canciones religiosas y bailar bien, pero los de New Directions estaban confiados que ellos serían los ganadores porque ellos cantarían con el corazón.

El segundo grupo Throat Explosion, era mucho mejor y puso temor en algunos de ellos, en especial a Finn. Ese grupo Cantaba bien y bailaba mejor, parecían como si entre ellos solo había muchos Mike y Brittany. Cuando terminaron de Cantar la segunda canción, todo el Público se paró y aplaudió, todavía les faltaba una canción más pero Finn, les dijo que necesitaba hablar con ellos.

Cuando llegaron a los camerinos, Finn se estaba moviendo de un lado al otro **-Chicos vamos a perder, si no quedamos con esa coreografía-** dijo el cuándo los vio entrar. Ellos se miraron entre si y negaron con la cabeza.

 **-Finn, no podemos cambiar de coreografía después de ver trabajando tanto en ella-** le dijo Mike, él fue uno que trabajo el doble para que ellos pudiera aprendérsela.

- **Claro que sí, si vamos con la que tenemos vamos a perder-** le dijo él.

 **-Finn, con lo que tenemos vamos a ganar-** le dijo Rachel, **\- Nosotros, nos hemos hecho más unidos, hemos practicado día y noche, para poder ganar las regionales y ganaremos.-** le dijo ella y los miro a todos **-saben lo que nosotros tenemos y ellos no?-** le pregunto ella y todos negaron, menos Finn que murmuro algo como mejor coreografía y Quinn lo miro pero no dijo nada **-tenemos emoción, tenemos Corazón-** le dijo ellos sonrieron, a ellos les gustaba cuando Rachel se inspiraba.- **ellos saben cantar, saben bailar pero parecen robots, ya que cantan y bailan sin emoción.-** le dijo ella e iba a seguir hablando pero Fin, la interrumpió.

 **-Rachel, te puedes callar, nosotros no somos tu equipo de Basquetbol, no necesitamos esa basura y o hay tiempo que perder-** le dijo el enfogonado, haciendo que Rachel bajara su cabeza avergonzada y los demás lo miraran enojados.

 **-Al menos con esa basura como tú la llamas, su equipo ha ganado más de lo que el tuyo ha ganado en dos años-** le dijo Quinn, enojada y se acercó a Rachel y la abrazo.

 **-Finn, no vamos a cambiar el baile y se acabó-** le dijo Mike enojado y se le acerco **-y la próxima vez que le hables mi Ninja, así no tendrás con que hablar-** le dijo él y todos lo miraron sorprendido ya que él no era violento.

Noah que no estaba en el camerino ya que estaba en el baño entro y dijo **-Que paso aquí?-** le pregunto ya que veía a Mike, casi en sima de Finn y a los demás listos para asesinar a alguien.

 **-Nada Noah, Vamos a Salir ahora que es nuestro turno.-** le dijo Rachel, para no crear más problemas.

Ellos salieron de allí y subieron al escenario ya que los otros habían acabado de terminar de cantar.

El solo se había decidido que lo iba a cantar Mercedes, ya que Rachel había, cantado en las seccionales.

 **-Don't look at me**

 **Every day is so wonderful**

 **And suddenly, it's hard to breathe**

 **Now and then, I get insecure**

 **From all the pain, I'm so ashamed-**

Mercedes estaba cantando con tanta emoción que los del otro grupo se empezaron a asustar, ellos no sabían que tenían cantantes tan Buenos.

 **-I am beautiful no matter what they say**

 **Words can't bring me down**

 **I am beautiful in every single way**

 **Yes, words can't bring me down**

 **So don't you bring me down today**

 **To all your friends, you're delirious**

 **So consumed in all your doom**

 **Trying hard to fill the emptiness**

 **The piece is gone left the puzzle undone**

 **That's the way it is**

 **You are beautiful no matter what they say**

 **Words can't bring you down**

 **You are beautiful in every single way**

 **Yes, words can't bring you down**

 **Don't you bring me down today**

 **No matter what we do**

 **(no matter what we do)**

 **No matter what they say**

 **(no matter what they say)**

 **When the sun is shining through**

 **Then the clouds won't stay**

 **And everywhere we go**

 **(everywhere we go)**

 **The sun won't always shine**

 **(sun won't always shine)**

 **But tomorrow will find a way**

 **All the other times**

 **'cause we are beautiful no matter what they say**

 **Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no**

 **We are beautiful in every single way**

 **Yes, words can't bring us down**

 **Don't you bring me down today**

 **Don't you bring me down today**

 **Don't you bring me down today-**

Cuando ella termino el público, le aplaudió y los de New Directions, entraron vestidos con pantalones negros y camisas azules con una corbata negra.

Finn empezó esta vez -

C **an anybody find me somebody to love? –**

Rachel le siguió

 **\- Each morning I get up I die a little**

 **Can barely stand on my feet** -

Finn-

Take a look in the mirror and cry

Lord what you're doing to me-

Rachel-

I have spent all my years in believing you

But I just can't get no relief, Lord!-

Todos juntos cantaron-

- **Somebody, somebody**

 **Can anybody find me somebody to love?**

Finn –

 **Got no feel, I got no rhythm**

 **I just keep losing my beat-**

Rachel-

 **I'm ok, I'm alright**

 **Ain't gonna face no defeat-**

Finn y Rachel-

 **I just gotta get out of this prison cell**

 **Someday I'm gonna be free-**

Rachel

 **-Oh Lord –**

 **Find me**

 **somebody to love**

 **Find me**

 **somebody to love**

 **Find me**

 **somebody to love**

 **Find me**

 **somebody to love**

 **Find me**

 **somebody to love**

Cuando era la Parte de Mercede es ella no pudo terminar ya que Finn, trato de hacer un baile y termino dándole un puno en la cara de Rachel

 **-Can anybody find ….OMG, Rachel estas bien?-** le pregunto Mercedes, olvidándose de terminar la canción.

Los demás también vinieron a donde Rachel y la ayudaron a pararse. Noah l ver que ella estaba sangrando la cogió en sus brazos y la llevo a los camerinos.

Quinn llego al lado de Rachel y al verle con los ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas por el dolor, hiso lo único que se le vino a la mente. Ella le brinco encima a Finn, y empezó a darle puños **-esto es por tu culpa Idiota, te quisiste hacer el Héroe y terminaste lastimando a mi Rach-** ella estaba tan enojada que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Los demás del grupo, estaban tan enojados con Finn, que no Sabían si dejarle a Quinn, encima o ayudarlo.

 **-Quinn, al menos deja dejar algo para Mi** -dijo una mujer muy enojada desde de la Puerta, haciendo que Quinn lo soltara.


	17. La Nariz

**Gracias por sus Reviews, la verdad que me alegran el día, cuando estoy en el trabajo;-D. Estoy tratando de escribir Capítulos más largos, pero me están dando más horas de trabajo y no los puedo escribir, pero el lunes no trabajo, así que tratare de darles uno largo. Ahora para aclarar unas dudas, Chikane12, no eres torpe, es que no lo explique bien. Quinn, sigue con sus 15, ella va a cumplir sus 16 en Julio. Rachel acaba de Cumplir sus 11 y todos ellos están, ya al final de 10 grado. Yo quería ya brincar a el grado 11 y 12, pero se me vino una idea y quiero acomodarla en la historia, antes de que ellos empiecen el grado 11, espero que eso, te haiga sacado de tu confusión. y para contestar la pregunta de taraemilia- si te digo lo que pasara con el amor entre Quinn y Rachel, no tendré que historia escribir jajá, pero ten paciencia, lo sabrás más pronto de lo que te imaginas sabrás ;-P. De verdad muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y por comentar. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo súper corto pero que los disfruten, pronto les daré uno mas largo.**

Capítulo 17

- **Quinn, al menos deja dejar algo para Mi-** dijo una mujer muy enojada desde de la Puerta, haciendo que Quinn lo soltara.

Mercedes y Kurt, se alejaron de ella, como si les había quemado, ellos ya habían visto su mirada asesina, no querían ver cómo iba ser ahora que estaba enojada.

 **-tú fuiste el que lastimases a mi Pequeña Bailarina?-** le pregunto ella, señalando a Finn. **-Como te llamas?-** le Pregunto, pero él estaba muy nervioso para contestar.

 **-Él es Frankenstonto-** le dijo Santana a Cassandra, los demás miraron a Santana como si estuviera loca, no era tiempo para estar relajando.

Cassandra asistió con la Cabeza y la miro y dijo **-Buen nombre, Creo que le queda a la medida.-** Santana sonrió, ella se iba a llevar bien con Cassandra. **-Crees que te debemos dar una lección?-** le pregunto ella a Finn.

Finn, negó con la cabeza y dijo **-fue sin querer, yo no lo hice de maldad-**

 **-Y a mí no me importa.-** le dijo ella cogiéndole por la camisa **-si hubieras echo la rutina que estaban haciendo-** le dijo ella y Finn, la miro sorprendido- **sí, todo el público noto que tú fuiste el que lo daño todo-** le dijo y negó con la cabeza **-Dios, creo que hasta un ciego pudo notar tu idiotez y si no te hubieras puesto a improvisar ahora mismo estuvieran celebrando y no a punto de llevar a Rachel, al hospital-** le dijo ella y levanto el puño para darle, pero Shelby la interrumpió.

 **-Cassandra July, baja esa mano, ahora mismo-** le dijo Shelby con autoridad, ella había querido matarlo cuando vio lo que había hecho pero Leroy y Hiram la habían aguantado y explicado que él era menor y que había sido un accidente **-Por más que yo también quiera pegarle, él es menor y nos meterían a la cárcel, eso quieres?-** le pregunto.

Cassandra, lo pensó por un momento, si lo golpeaba lo más probable que pase solo un día en la cárcel, por Rachel, lo haría, pensó ella y cuando le iba a dar el puno de nuevo Shelby, la interrumpió.

 **-Cassandra July-** le dijo Shelby incrédula y Cassandra giro los ojos y le dio un tortazo en la Cabeza a Finn, y se fue al otro camerino que Noah, había llevado a Rachel, cuando Quinn se le había tirado encima de Finn.

Cuando entro al camerino se encontró con Noah, sentando en el sillón y Rachel acostada encima de él.

 **-Rachel, Mi pequeño Bailarín, como te sientes?-** le pregunto Cassandra, acercándose a ella.

Rachel la miro con sus ojitos hinchado y trato de sonreír pero dio un quejido- **Cassie, viniste-** le dijo ella emocionada.

Cassandra fue a donde ella y la abrazo. **-Claro que si Rachel, no me lo pradería por nada del mundo.-** le dijo ella y la beso en la frente.

- **Siento mucho, que vinieron hasta acá para vernos perder-** le dijo ella mirando al suelo.

Cassandra, le levanto la cabeza y le dijo- **Rachel, ustedes hubieran ganado, si no hubiera sido por el imbécil del Frankenstonto-** le dijo ella y Rachel como pudo se rio.

 **-Eso fue raro, sonaste como Santana-** le dijo Rachel y Cassandra se rio.

 **-De ella lo aprendí, Creo que es buena chica-** le dijo Cassandra a Rachel y la atrajo a donde ella. **-y cómo te sientes?-** le volvió a preguntar, ya que la primera vez que le pregunto Rachel, no le había contestado.

 **-Me siento mejor ahora, pero todavía me duele la nariz-** le dijo ella.

 **-No, te preocupes, ahora que venga tu Mama, te llevaremos al hospital.-** acabando de decir eso ella y entro Shelby con los Padres de Rachel.

 **-Rachel, Cariño te encuentras bien?-** le pregunto Shelby, cogiéndola para abrazarla.

 **-Sí, Mama, me siento mejor-** le dijo ella a su Madre.

- **ok, eso es bueno, pero como quiera te llevaremos al hospital.-** le dijo ella y sus Papas asistieron.

 **-Okay vámonos-** le dijo Leroy, que era el que había guiado hasta allí.

Cuando salieron del camerino, se toparon con todos los chichos del Glee y sus Padres.

 **-Nosotros también queremos ir con ustedes-** les dijo Matt y todos los demás asistieron.

- **Rachel, es nuestra Familia, y donde ella va, nosotros vamos-** le dijo Mercedes y todos sonrieron. Mercedes había crecido mucho desde la primera vez que los chicos, habían entrado al grupo.

- **Okay, pues vámonos-** le dijo él y todos salieron hacia el hospital.

Cuando llegaron al Hospital, no había mucha gente en emergencia y no tardaron mucho en entrar. Cuando llamaron a Rachel, solo fue con ella Hiram y Shelby, ya que nada más se podía entrar dos con ella.

Después que le habían hecho unas pruebas de radiografías, el Doctor Levy, vino. **-Bueno les tengo una buena noticia-** le dijo el **-Rachel no tiene nada roto, solo está un poco machucada-** le dijo el, y ellos suspiraron aliviados. **-pero quiero decirles que esta, sería una buena oportunidad para que ella se haga un cambio de nariz-** le dijo el Doctor y sonrió.

Rachel, rápido miro a su Padre y después a su Madre. Ellos siempre le decían que ella era hermosa y no tenía que cambiar nada de ella. Cuando Rachel vio a su Padre se asustó un poco ya que tenía cara de querer matar a alguien, pero cuando vio a su Madre, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, ella tenía la cara roja de la rabia **-Me puedes explicar que hay de malo en nuestra nariz-** le dijo Shelby con enojo.

- **sin ofender, pero es horrenda y hace que a ella se le vea la cara rara-** le dijo él y ahí se formó la cosa.

- **En primer lugar, solo porque digas sin ofender, no significa que no ofendas a las personas, segundo quien te dio permiso para que estuvieras ofreciendo a Mi Hija a hacerse un cambio de nariz cuando ella es menor de edad, que clase de Doctor eres.-** le dijo Shelby enojada .

- **Yo a mis hijas, les hice la cirugía de la nariz cuando Cumplieron los 11, es normal que yo quiero que se vean bonitas-** le dijo el Doctor, también enojado

- **Pero mira, si es el Padre ejemplar-** le dijo ella negando con la cabeza- **tus hijas, eran hermosas antes de la cirugía, lo que pasa que ellas no lo podían ver, por tener aun Padre como tú-** le dijo y señalo a Rachel- **yo a ella la Amo como ella es, y no me importa lo que tú digas, su nariz es la misma que la mía, y yo con la mía me hice famosa, así que métase la cirugía por donde le quepa-l** e dijo ella y le cogió la mano de Rachel y Salió.

En el pasillo, Shelby paro y abrazo a Rachel **-No cambies, tu eres bella por fuera y por dentro, jamás dejes que un imbécil como ese te diga lo contrario,-** le dijo y le beso la frente. **-te amo bebe-** dijo ella.

 **-Yo también te amo Mami-** le dijo Rachel, y Shelby sonrió.

Cuando llegaron a donde los demás, le dieron solo la buena noticia de que Rachel no tenía nada roto y decidieron que cada uno se iría para sus casas, para así poder dejar descansar a Rachel.


	18. Chapter 18

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, me encanta saber que piensan de mi historia. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero que les guste. El de mañana será más largo, lo prometo, que tengan una Hermosa Noche.**

 **Capítulo 18**

Cuando llegaron a la casa ya Shelby y Hiram estaban más tranquilos le conto lo que había pasado a Leroy y a Cassandra. Ellos no habían tomado la noticia muy bien. Leroy, quería ir a demandar al Doctor, y Cassandra quería que volvieran al Hospital, para partirle la cara al Doctor.

Si hubieran estado en otra situación, Shelby pensaría que Cassandra, enojada era Sexy, pero no había tiempo para esos pensamientos raros. Y Después de media hora de que Shelby y Hiram les hablaran ellos se calmaron un poco y se habían ido a preparar algo de comer.

Russel, había llamado a Hiram, para ver que había sucedido en el consultorio, ya que el había visto a Shelby alterada después de salir de allí, Y Hiram, conto lo que había pasado.

Después de haberle preparado algo de comer a Rachel. Shelby subió a su habitación y se lo llevo.

Cuando entro Rachel, estaba en la cama escuchando música.

- **cómo te sientes Cariño?-** le pregunto Shelby, mientras le daba el plato de comida.

- **Me siento un poco adolorida-** le dijo Rachel, y tomo el primer bocado.

Shelby, la miro y dijo **-lo siento mucho bebe, pero creo que mañana te dolerá más.-** le dijo ella, y vio como Rachel hacia una cara de dolor **-cuando termines te daré una pastilla para el dolor-** le dijo ella y Rachel asistió.

Después que Rachel hubo terminado de comer, Shelby cogió su plato y dijo-necesito preg **untarte algo y quiero que me digas la verdad, okay.?-** Rachel asistió con la cabeza **.-tu algún día estarías dispuesta a hacerte una cirugía para cambiarte la nariz?-** le pregunto Shelby. Ella le había dicho a el Doctor que Rachel no se la iba a ser pero ella no sabía si ella se sentía incomoda y quería hacerse un cambio, cuando fuera más grande.

Rachel, estaba sorprendida por la pregunta, y lo pensó bien. Habían chicos que la habían molestado por su nariz y alguna vez había pensado hubiera sido mejor si hubiera tenido otra nariz, pero al ver a su Madre y a su Padre, que estaban orgullosos de su nariz, la hacía que ella se sintiera igual.

 **-No-** le dijo ella segura. **-Aceves venían esos pensamientos pero ya, no.** -le dijo ella **-Papá y tú me han enseñado que debo estar orgullosa de la persona que soy y que no debo cambiar nada de mi -** le dijo ella y Shelby la abrazo.

- **Estoy tan orgullosa de ti mi amor, tú eres hermosa y nadie jamás puede cambiar eso.** -le dijo ella y le besó la frente. **-Te amo bebe, ahora descansa.-**

 **-Te amo Mami-** le dijo Rachel y se acomodó en la cama y Shelby la arropo y salió de la habitación.

Rachel, estaba media dormida, cuando sintió que la cama se hundió y sintió unos brazos cálidos que conocía muy bien y escucho una voz suave que susurró en su oído **-No sabes la alegría que me da, haberte conocido. Tú eres Hermosa Rach, por dentro y por fuera y no tienes que cambiar nada de ti, y me haces sentir algo dentro de mí que no puedo explicar -** escuchó decir y sintió un beso en la frente y después se había quedado achocada por las pastillas que le había dado su Madre.

Al día siguiente Rachel, se levantó a las 11 y no fue a la escuela ya que tenía sus ojos hinchados todavía. Ella bajo a la cocina y se encontró con Shelby y Cassandra hablando en la cocina.

- **Buenos días, Mama, Cassie-** les dijo ella.

 **-Hola mi amor, como te sientes hoy?-** le pregunto Shelby mientras la abrazaba.

 **-Hola pequeñín-** le dijo Cassandra.

 **-Me duele mucho la cara-** le dijo ella, y Shelby no se esperaba otra cosa, pues Rachel tenía los ojos y la cara toda hinchada.

 **-Hay mi amor lo siento mucho, después de que desayunes te daré una pastilla para el dolor ok.-l** e dijo ella y le dio a Rachel un plato de avena.

 **-Gracias Mama-** le dijo Rachel. Y miro para todos los lados, donde estaban sus Papás, pensó ella y empezó a comer.

 **-Tus Padres fueron a comprar unas cosas que necesitaban, por eso no están aquí-** le dijo Shelby contestando la pregunta que Rachel, había tenido.

 **-Oh okay-** le dijo Rachel.

Después de haber desayunado, se fueron a la sala a ver una película. Cassandra se sentó a un lado y Shelby en el otro, haciendo que Rachel estuviera en el medio de las dos. Cuando ya habían puesto la película, Shelby le dio una pastilla para el dolor y después de 20 minutos, Rachel termino dormida encima de Cassandra.

 **-si quieres la puedes poner encima mío, para que no estés incomoda-l** e dijo Shelby, a Cassandra ya que Rachel estaba prácticamente encima de ella.

Cassandra que le estaba sobando el pelo con la mano, negó con la cabeza **-Para nada, déjala aquí ella no me molesta-** le dijo ella, y a Shelby se le derritió el Corazón. Ver a Cassandra de modo Maternal con su Hija, era una de las cosas más tiernas del mundo **-ella es hermosa, es igual a ti, Shelb-** le dijo, usando el apodo de Shelby. **-Desde que la vi por primera vez no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ella-** le dijo ella y Shelby casi llora. **-o sin ti-** le dijo tocándole la mejilla a Shelby- **yo no tengo Familia, pero desde que conocí a todos ustedes, pasaron a ser mi Familia, Pero tu y Rachel, tienen la mayor parte de mi Corazón, y no las cambiaría por nada del mundo.-** le dijo ella y le limpió una lagrima que se le había salido a Shelby.

 **-Cassandra no digas cosas así, que me vas a ser llorar-** le dijo Shelby limpiándose las lágrimas. **-tu también eres como una familia para mi.-** le dijo Shelby y se acercó como pudo y la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Rachel, que ahora estaba aplastada en medio de ellas se movió un poco y sonrió. Después de un rato, Leroy y Hiram, llegaron y llevaron a Rachel a su habitación.

Días después, Rachel pudo volver a la escuela y casi todo volvió a la normalidad. Lo único que cambio fue que ahora todos los del Glee, cada vez que veían a Finn, lo querían asesinar. Ellos sabían que había sido un accidente, pero después de haber hecho eso no le había pedido disculpas a Rachel.

En una de las reuniones del Glee, Finn entro y cantó una canción de disculpas para Rachel. Ella, por supuesto que la acepto. Pero eso no quiere decir que los demás sí. Quinn, Mike y Matt, no confiaban en él, pero Rachel les dijo que le dieran una oportunidad más para que vean cómo él había cambiado. Dos semanas después, Shelby y Cassandra viajaron para España y volverían pronto.

El tiempo pasó y solamente faltaba dos días para que se terminaran las clases y los chicos estaban emocionados. Rachel este año, no iba a viajar para España, porque su Madre, viajaría hasta lima, por todo el verano. Mike y Tina se iban a ir las dos últimas semanas de verano para un campamento de Baile. Noah y Matt, iban a empezar un trabajo limpiando piscinas. Quinn y las chicas tenían campamento de Porristas. Los demás del Glee la iban a pasar en lima.

El último día de la escuela llegó y los chicos se la pasaron celebrando. Sus Padres los dejaron celebrar hasta tarde, ya que la mayoría de ellos, habían pasado de grado y con buenas notas.

Tiempo después fue el Cumpleaños de Quinn. Y como ella iba a cumplir sus 16, Russel y Judy, le regalaron un carro usado. Y ella estaba súper emocionada. Ya Santana y Noah tenían un carro, ya que ellos habían cumplido sus 16 en enero y marzo. Rachel no sabía que regalarle así que le regalo una ovejita que en sus manos tenia sosteniendo un corazoncito que decía Te Quiero. Cuando Quinn lo vio casi llora, ella últimamente cada vez que veía a Rachel, el Corazón le latía cada vez más y cuando no la veía siempre la lleva en su mente. Ella siempre ha pensado que eso le pasa porque Rachel era su mejor amiga, pero estaba empezando a sospechar que es otra cosa. Ella lo cogió en sus manos y lo abrazó. Y después atrajo a Rachel a donde ella y dijo-Gracias Rachel no sabes lo que esto significa para mi.- Rachel sonrió y la volvió a abrazar. Los demás del Glee le regalaron otras cosas, pero para Quinn, ya ella había recibido el mejor regalo de parte de Rachel.

Habían pasado dos semanas y ya las chicas se habían ido al campamento de Porristas y Shelby y Cassandra ya habían vuelto de España, para pasar el verano con Rachel. Era sábado en el medio día, cuando los chicos invitaron a Rachel a jugar un partido de soccer al parque. Ella les había dicho que sí y Shelby le preparo una canasta de comida y la llevaron al parque.

Cuando llegaron allí, estaban sentados en una banca, Noah, Matt, Mike y por ultimo Finn, que como siempre se invitaba solo. Ellas se bajaron y caminaron hasta ellos.

 **-Hola chicos-** les dijeron ellas, a la misma vez, para después reír.

 **-Hola Titi-** le dijo Noah y cogió la canasta Shelby le estaba dando.-Rae, lista para jugar?-le pregunto y ella asistió.

 **-Hola Señora Shelby, Hola Rachel-** le dijeron Mike y Matt.

Finn todavía le tenía un poco se miedo a Shelby y a Cassandra, desde el día que le había dado a Rachel, y trataba de no mirarla mucho.

Shelby, los miro serio y dijo **-les dije que no me llamaran señora antes de Shelby-** ellos bajaron la cabeza y dijeron perdón en voz baja.

 **-Ahora chicos se me portan bien y lleven a Rachel temprano a Casa.-** le dijo ella, y señaló la canasta- **y ahí hay jugos, frutas y sándwiches, para que coman cuando les de hambre-** le dijo ella y se viro donde Rachel-cualquier cosa me llamas ok.-

 **-Si Mamá, voy a estar bien-** le dijo Rachel y la abrazo **-te amo.-**

 **-Yo también te amo** -le dijo Shelby y le dio un beso en la frente **.-Bye chicos, Bye Finn.-** les dijo ella y Finn casi se muere del susto.

Después de haberse bebido un jugo, los chicos calentaron y después se pusieron a jugar. Ellos jugaron Football primero, ya que le querían enseñar a Rachel, todas sus jugadas, por si acaso ella entraba a el grupo el año que viene. Rachel para ser más pequeña que ellos, era rápida y ágil. Noah estaba orgulloso de su prima, ella podía aprenderse todas las jugadas que ellos le enseñaban. Después de haber jugado un rato, comieron frutas y después se pusieron a jugar Soccer. Estaban jugando en un equipo de dos. Rachel y Mike, y Noah y Matt, a Finn lo tenían de portero. Llevaban ya jugando 30 minutos cuando Mike pateo el balón muy duro y termino dándole a Rachel en la entrepiernas. Ella se dobló y dio un gritito de dolor y casi llora del dolor que sintió. Los chicos se le acercaron rápido para ayudarla pero Rachel negaba con la cabeza, ella no podía dejar que sus amigos se enterar.

 **-Rachel te encuentras bien?-** le pregunto Mike asustado, ella estaba casi en el piso con dolor y tenía sus ojos aguados **-lo siento mucho de verdad-** le dijo él.

- **No..no fue tu culpa-** le dijo ella nerviosa y miro a Noah, él sabía que ella tenía miedo de que ellos se enteraran de su condición.

 **-Habían dicho que a las mujeres no le duelen cuando le pasa eso-** dijo Finn y los demás asistieron poniendo más nerviosa a Rachel, **\- porque a ti si te duele** -pregunto Finn curioso y los demás miraron a Rachel.

Rachel, los miro a cada uno y pensó en decirles de su condición pero tuvo miedo y hiso lo que se le vino a la mente, se viro y corrió, corrió tan rápido como pudo, ella escucho a Noah, llamarla pero lo ignoro, ella solo quería salir de allí.


	19. Aceptada

**Gracias por sus Reviews y siento mucho no haberle escrito el capítulo el lunes. Yo sé que les había dicho que les daría un capitulo largo pero el Chef me llamo y tuve que ir a ser suplente del otro cocinero, y estuve tratando de subir este capítulo temprano, pero el website estaba down, ayer. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 19**

Rachel corrió y corrió hasta que ya no pudo más y se cayó al piso. Ella miro a su alrededor y parecía que había ido a parar a otro parque. Ellas paro como pudo y camino hacia una banca, que se encontraba cerca de ella. Ella se sentó y comenzó a llorar. Ella no que hacer ahora.

Un chico que pasaba por el parque, la vio y se le acerco con cuidado y la toco.

Ella dio un bricho y se alejó de él. El levanto sus manos y dijo- **No te hare daño, solo querías saber si estás bien-**

Rachel lo miro y pudo ver que decía la verdad y asistió.- **si yo estoy bien-** ella, no lo estaba pero no le iba a decir eso a un extraño.

El la miro y dijo **-entonces porque estas llorando?-** le pregunto él y Rachel bajo la cabeza, para que el no vira sus lágrimas.

 **-Creo que ya no tendré mas amigos-** le dijo ella, alzando sus hermosos ojos, llenos de lágrimas, a él le dio tristeza, verla llorando en un parque sola y con esos ojos de Bambi, lo único que pensó fue en abrazarla.

Rachel, se tensó cuando el, la abrazo, pero después se relajó un poco. **-Porque no querían ser más amigos de una encantadora niña como tú?-** le pregunto él y Rachel se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza.

 **-Porque soy rara.-** le dijo ella y el la miro y se rio, haciendo que Rachel lo mirara mal.

 **-Todos en esta vida somos un poco raro-** le dijo el, y Rachel negó con la cabeza.

 **-Pero no tan raros como yo-** le dijo ella y se alejó de él.

- **Pues explícame porque eres tan rara como dices.-** le dijo él y ella lo miro de nuevo con su mirada triste.

 **-Ese es uno de los problemas, nadie se puede enterar-** le dijo ella con las lágrimas en sus ojos. Mientras ella hablaba, no se había dado cuenta que Noah, Mike, Matt y Finn, la habían encontrado y se estaban acercándose por detrás de ella, pero el chico si los vio y supuso que esos eran sus amigos.

 **-Pero tú dijiste que ellos eran tus amigos, no?** -pregunto él.

Rachel asistió rápido. Y el pregunto **-y confías en ellos?-** haciendo que los chicos se detuvieran a echar su respuesta.

 **-Sí, yo confió, mas en ellos, que en otra persona-** dijo ella, haciendo que los chicos sonrieran.

 **-Entonces porque no les dices?** -le pregunto el curioso y los chicos se acercaron más, para poder escuchar su respuesta.

Ella bajo la cabeza y dijo **-Porque ellos son más que mis amigos, ellos son mi familia y si les digo, nunca más van a querer juntarse con alguien como yo, y los perderé para siempre-** le dijo ella, tan bajo que casi no se le escuchaba, pero los chicos si la escucharon.

- **Eso crees mi Ninja?-** le Pregunto Mike, ella se viro rápido y los miro y los vio con sus cara reflejando tristeza. Ella rápido bajo la cabeza y asistió, Mike se le acerco y la abrazo **-Rachel, tu siempre serás mi Ninja, eres mi Familia y siempre estaré contigo, aunque estemos viejos y no nos podamos mover y tú seas una amargada, que se coma todos los pudin-** le dijo él y Rachel le dio una pequeña sonrisa- **todavía serás mi Ninja, digo mi Viaja Ninja, pero tú sabes -l** e dijo él y Rachel rio y le dio un empujón, haciendo reír a los demás, incluyendo al chico que estaba observando todo interesado.

 **-Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, Rae-** le dijo Matt, usando el apodo que Noah, le tenía para ella. **-y que nos puedes decir lo que sea, porque siempre estaremos aquí, para apoyarte** -le dijo Matt, y la abrazo.

Después del abrazo, ella los miro y vio en sus ojos confianza y amor, ella en ese momento decidió decírselos.

Ella suspiro hondo y los miro de nuevo. Noah, sabía lo que estaba pensando hacer, porque él le estaba asistiendo con la cabeza.

 **-Chicos lo que les tengo que decir no puede salir de aquí-** le dijo ella, y ellos asistieron-Promesa?-pregunto ella, estirando el meñique. Ellos sonrieron y le ajuntaron sus meñiques, a Finn eso le pareció infantil pero lo termino haciendo. De momento el Chico nuevo también estiro su meñique y lo ajunto con los demás y le giño un ojo a Rachel.

 **-Yo también te apoyare-** le dijo él y ella sonrió.

 **-Chicos esto es muy difícil para mí decirles, solamente lo sabe mi Familia y yo no quiero que nada cambie, entre nosotros okay-** le pregunto ella y todos asistieron.- **yo soy intersexual.-** le dijo ella y cerro sus ojos, minutos pasaron sí que nadie dijera nada, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró a los chicos con una sonrisa de aceptación en sus rostros, bueno menos a Finn, el tenia cara de que no sabía que significaba esa palabra. Cuando él, debía saber de eso, ellos habían tenido una clase de salud en 9 grado y ellos le habían enseñado sobre eso. Ella solo se lanzó encima de y los chicos y los abrazo como pudo y lloro de Felicidad.

Noah miro al Chico nuevo que se había consolado a Rachel **-cómo te llamas?** -le pregunto el, y el lo miro y sonrió.

Él le estiro la mano y dijo **-Samuel Evans, pero me pueden llamar Sam-**

- **Bueno Sam, Creo ahora también perteneces a nuestro grupo. -l** e dijo él y le cogió la mano estirada **-Yo soy Noah Puckerman, pero solo Rae, me puede llamar así-** le dijo él y señalo a los Chicos **-Ellos son Mike, Matt y Finn-** le dijo y después señalo a Rachel- **y ella es nuestra querida Rae-** le dijo él y atrajo a Rachel por el brazo y la abrazo.

 **-Rachel Berry Corcoran-** le dijo ella, a Sam **-Mucho gusto en conocerte Sammy, y gracias por todo.-** le dijo ella y lo abrazo, sorprendiendo al chico, no solo por el abrazo, sino también por el nuevo apodo. Que le había gustado.

 **-De nada-** le dijo él y sonrió.

Ella camino volvió con Noah y se fueron a caminar hacia los columpios, Mike se acercó a Sam y le dijo **-Ella había sufrido en su anterior escuela y a veces teme que la gente la rechacé-** Sam asistió con la Cabeza, el sabia como se sentía eso, a él lo molestaban por su boca y por las cosas que él hacía en su anterior escuela.-Pero ella es un amor-le dijo Mike y sonrió. **–Ella y Brittany, son la luz que alumbran nuestro grupo-** le dijo él y Sam se quedó mirándolo **-cierto, no la conoces-** y negó con la cabeza **-Brittany, es mi exnovia, terminamos hace una semana, creo que funcionamos mejor como amigos, también en nuestro grupo esta Quinn y Santana-** le dijo Mike **-También están Kurt, Mercedes, Tina y Artie, ellos son nuestros amigos del grupo de canto, pero no se pasan tanto con nosotros como los demás-** Mike le dijo y después le pregunto- **tú vas a ir a McKinley?-** le pregunto Mike y Sam asistió, **-pues te vas a llevar bien, con ellos cuando te los presentemos.-** le dijo él y Sam vivió a asistir.

 **-Ustedes están en un grupo de Canto?-** le pregunto Sam, levantando una ceja, esos chicos no se veían como personas que cantaran, más bien se veían como Jocks.

Mike, se rio a carcajadas junto a Matt, que había escuchado la pregunta **-Si, jugamos Football y también Cantamos-** le dijo él y negó con la cabeza **-Lo del canto, fue Inspirado por aquella Ninja que vez allí.-** le dijo el señalando a Rachel **-ella nos convenció a todos para que entráramos, yo le dije que si rápido pero a los que no-** él dijo y volvió a negar con la cabeza **-Cuando le niegues algo, nunca la mires a los ojos-** le dijo Mike, y Matt asistió. **-ya aprenderás, que su mirada de perrito, puede hacer cualquier cosa.-** le dijo el, y Sam asistió, él ya la había visto triste, una hora antes y le partió el Corazón, él no se la puede imaginar, cuando le haga los ojitos de perrito.

Después de un rato Sam, les había contado que tenía dos hermanos pequeños, que su favorita película era Avatar, que jugaba Football y que tocaba la guitarra. Los chicos, le dijeron que podía entrar al equipo de los Titans con ellos, cuando empezara las clases. Rachel, por su parte le había preguntado si el cantaba, él le había contestado que sí, y ella le había insistido hasta que él, acepto adicionar para los New Directions.

Cuando se hiso de Noche, ellos se despidieron y acordaron verse de nuevo el día siguiente.

Rachel llego a su casa, se bañó, comió y se fue a dormir, con una sonrisa en su cara, ella no podía creer que sus amigos la habían aceptado, como ella era. Y no nada más eso, sino que ahora tenía un nuevo amigo. Ella no podía esperar a Mañana, para poder ir al parque de nuevo. Cuando se levantó se bañó y se vistió, cuando bajo a bajo, Shelby y Cassandra estaban en la cocina.

 **-Hola, Mama, Hola Cassie-** le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Shelby, miro a Cassandra y ella estaba mirando a Shelby, con una ceja levantada y se escogió de los hombros. **-Buenos días mi amor-** le dijo Shelby y le dio un beso en la frente.

 **-Buenos días, pequeñín-** dijo Cassandra y le beso el cachete, y Rachel le sonrió.

 **-Hoy iras de nuevo al parque?-** le pregunto Shelby curiosa.

 **-Si-** le dijo ella emocionada **-ayer fue uno de los mejore día de mi vida-** le dijo ella y Shelby, la miro curiosa.

- **Porque dices eso, mi amor?-** le pregunto Shelby

 **-Al principio cuando fuimos al parque, jugamos un rato, pero después, me dieron en la parte privada y duro-** le dijo ella, pero lo último casi fue un susurro, ella, no sabía si Cassandra estaba enterada de su condición. **-Y des...-**

Shelby, hizo una mueca de dolor, no podía imaginarse el dolor, que sintió su hija, y la interrumpió **-Pero estas bien verdad?, No, te duele nada?** **-** le pregunto ella, preocupada y se acercó a chequearle sus partes.

 **-MAMA-** le grito Rachel, y les saco las manos de sus pantalones. Ella, se puso colorada como un tomate, y miro donde Cassandra, que también estaba roja, pero por estar aguantando la risa que se le quería salir, Shelby al ver a Cassandra así, se empezó a reír, haciendo que Cassandra soltara su carcajada. Rachel, se cruzó de brazos y dijo **-si, ríanse todo lo que quieran, hagan como si yo no estuviera aquí.-** eso hizo que ellas rieran más, Rachel hizo un puchero y se fue.

Más tarde Noah, busco a Rachel, y fueron para el parque. Noah llevo su guitara y Sam iba a llevar la suya. Cuando llegaron al parque, allí ya estaban Sam, Mike y Matt.

Rachel corrió donde ellos y los abrazo **-Hola Mikey, Matty, Sammy-l** es dijo y ellos sonrieron, a Mike y Matt, se les llenaba el corazón de ternura por Rachel.

 **-Hola Rae-** dijeron todos a la misma vez.

Noah se acercó al grupo y dijo **-Hola-** y se sentó.

Sam, saco su guitara y comenzó a tocar una melodía.

 **-Cantata algo Sammy-** le dijo Rachel, emocionada.

 **-Okay-** dijo el y empezó a cantar-

 **-If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,**

 **I'll sail the world to find you**

 **If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,**

 **I'll be the light to guide you**

 **Find out what we're made of**

 **When we are called to help our friends in need**

 **You can count on me like one two three**

 **I'll be there**

 **And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two**

 **You'll be there**

 **'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**

 **Whoa, whoa**

 **Oh, oh**

 **Yeah, yeah**

 **If you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep**

 **I'll sing a song**

 **Beside you**

 **And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**

 **Everyday I will**

 **Remind you**

 **Ooh**

 **Find out what we're made of**

 **When we are called to help our friends in need**

 **You can count on me like one two three**

 **I'll be there**

 **And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two**

 **You'll be there**

 **'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**

 **Oh, oh**

 **Yeah, yeah**

 **You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**

 **I'll never let go**

 **Never say goodbye**

 **You know you can**

 **Count on me like one two three**

 **I'll be there**

 **And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two**

 **And you'll be there**

 **'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**

 **Oh, oh**

 **You can count on me cause I can count on you-**

Cuando el termino, todos aplaudieron incluyendo los que se habían acercado al escuchar la música.

 **-Eso fue grandioso, Sammy-** le dijo Rachel abrazándolo. Los que habían venido a ver, les pidieron que siguieran cantando, y ellos obedecieron y así pasaron toda la tarde cantando y jugando en el Parque.

Los chicos, se habían hechos buenos amigos rápido, todos los días salían a un lugar diferente a jugar o a pasar el tiempo y Rachel, siempre estaba con ellos. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que ellos sabían el secreto de Rachel, y todo estaba mejor que antes. Hoy era el último día que Mike, iba a estar con ellos, ya que mañana se iba para el Campamento de Baile, Por el resto del verano. Y ellos decidieron pasar el último día de él en el parque. Esta vez, Finn quiso ir con ellos. Ellos llevaban ya jugando Football y Soccer, como tres horas. Y Sam, no podía creer, que esto le estuviera pasando. Él nunca había tenido muchos amigos, pero ahora, en tan solo tres semanas, ya tenía una nueva familia.

Sus Pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por la risa de Rachel. Ella estaba tratando de escapar de Noah, que se estaba haciendo como si fuera un zombi.

 **-Chicos ayúdenme por favor** -gritaba, ella entre risa haciendo reír a los demás.

Mike y Matt, se les unieron al juego, ellos hicieron como si iban a rescatar a Rachel, y cuando ella estaba corriendo para donde ellos, ellos actuaron como zombis, haciendo que Rachel gritara y corriera para el lado contrario.

Sam, solo reía, hasta que se le acerco Finn y dijo **-Que infantil son verdad?, se parecen como si tuviera 4 años-** le Finn, cruzándose de brazos, y Sam, pensó que parecía un bebe gigante. Él solo estaba celoso porque no estaba jugando.

Sam, la Cabeza y de momento sintió un cuerpo chocando con el suyo, y miro a Rachel que fue quien achoco con el. **-Sammy ayúdame, solamente quedamos nosotros dos, no podemos dejar que ellos nos conviertan en zombis-** le dijo ella, asiéndose la asustada.

Sam, sonrió y vio que Finn, lo estaba mirando a ver si él también era un infantil o no. Sam miro a Rachel y dijo dramáticamente **-Rae, Creo que ya es tarde para mí-** él, se tocó el estómago, como si estuviera herido y dijo **-ya estoy contagiado, corre y sálvate tu-** dramáticamente y se tiró en el piso.

Rachel lo miro haciendo que iba a llorar y dijo **-adiós Sammy, siempre te extrañare-**

El cerró los ojos y espero a que Rachel se le acercara. Cuando la sintió cerca de él, el hiso un gruñido y la agarro, rápidamente, haciendo que ella gritara y riera como loca **-Comer Celebro-** decía el en una voz onda.

Los otros Chicos al ver que Sam, tenía a Rachel, se le acercaron también diciendo lo mismo que Sam.

Cuando ellos llegaron a Ella, hicieron como si se la estaban comiendo, pero lo que le estaban haciendo, era cosquillas y ella gritaba y reía.

 **-Ya, ya por favor paren, ya soy una de ustedes-** decía ella entre risas y ellos pararon, Cuando ella se levanto dijo **-Sammy eres un tramposo-** se cruzó de brazos y saco su labio, un poco hacia afuera **-se supones que eras de mi equipo-** le dijo ella, haciendo reír a los demás.

 **-Fue que me mordieron, Rae-** le dijo el haciéndose el inocente, ella no le hizo caso y seguía con sus brazos cruzados **-Ok, para la próxima, no me dejo morder okay, me perdonas?-** le pregunto el, y ella bajo sus brazos, pero no lo miro **-y te prometo que no dejare que te conviertan en una zombi-** le dijo él y ella lo miro.

- **Lo prometes?** -le pregunto ella, haciendo los ojitos de perritos, él se derritió por dentro y asistió, aunque él se lo hubiera prometido sin que ella, le hiciera esa mirada irresistible. **-Okay te perdono-** le dijo ella y se fue a sentar.

Los Chicos, negaron con la Cabeza y le sonrieron **-Bienvenido al Club, de las personas que no se pueden negar a esos ojos irresistibles-** le dijo Noah **-y espera a que conozcas a Britt, ellas dos juntas con esos ojos y esas caritas , pueden lograr la Paz Mundial.-** le dijo el, y Mike y Matt, asistieron. Finn, se había ido a su casa, cuando vio que nadie, le prestaba atención.

Otra semana había pasado. Mike ya se había ido al campamento. Rachel estaba aburrida en su casa, ya que Noah y Matt estaban trabajando en una piscina, y Sam, estaba cuidando a sus hermanitos. Su Mama había salido de Compras, pero ella no quiso ir, así que se tuvo que quedar con su Papá. Ella miro por la ventana y vio que estaba soleado y pregunto **-Papá, puedo dar una vuelta en mi bicicleta?-**

 **-Tienes tu casco de protección?-** le pregunto su Papá.

 **-Sí, lo tengo, Cassie, me los regalo el mes pasado-** le dijo ella. Cassandra había visto un casco, con estrellas y bailarinas, y se lo había comprado, junto con una bicicleta nueva.

 **-Okay, pero ten cuidado cariño y vuele rápido-** le dijo él, y Rachel sonrió.

 **-Gracias, y Te amo-** le dijo ella y salió hacia el garaje a buscar su bicicleta.

Ella se montó y con cuidado empezó a pedalear. Había un parque, cerca de la casa de ella, que sus Padres, siempre la dejaba ir, después que fuera de día. Ella le dio unas vueltas al Parque, y cuando ya se iba a ir, escucho un llanto. Ella miro hacia todos los lados, pero no encontró nada. Ella se iba a ir pero volvió a oírlo de nuevo. Ella volvió a mirar y cerca de ella solo había árbol con un tronco grandísimo.

Ella fue y miro al frente del albor y lo que vio la sorprendió. Al frente de ella, sentado en el piso, se encontraba una de las personas, que jamás pensó encontrarse en el parque, y menos llorando.

 **-Estas bien?-** pregunto ella acercándose lentamente.

Él la miro e hizo un gruñido y dijo **-Hay Dios! lo que me faltaba-** negó con la cabeza y miro a Rachel **-Que Carajos, haces aquí?-** le pregunto él, enojado.

Pero Rachel, no contesto. Ella solo lo observó, su voz, sonaba dura, pero en sus ojos había tristeza y ella, hoy haría lo que fuera necesario para ayudarle.

 **-Estoy aquí, para ayudarte-** le dijo ella y él la miro incrédulo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Gracias por sus todos sus Reviews, Amo leerlos, me hacen el día. Hubieron algunos comentarios que mencionaron a Quinn y solo les quiero decir que ya para el otro Capítulo, espero ponerla, Yo quería primero concentrarme en Rachel y en como ella, va desarrollándose y su amistad con todos, y después me concentrare más en los sentimientos de ellas dos. Espero que les guste lo que quiero hacer con la historia. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, pero es corto, el de mañana será más largo y será sobre el resto del verano, que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 20**

Pero Rachel, no contesto. Ella solo lo observó, su voz, sonaba dura, pero en sus ojos había tristeza y ella, hoy haría lo que fuera necesario para ayudarle.

 **-Estoy aquí, para ayudarte-** le dijo ella y él la miro incrédulo.

- **Okay, te voy a decir esto solo una vez-** le dijo él a Rachel **-No necesito tu ayuda, así que lárgate de mí vista.** -le dijo él y se viro.

Ella, lo miro y se sentó al lado de él. Él la volvió a mirar, pero ella ignoro la mirada. **-Dave, estabas llorando y quiero saber porque y yo quiero ayudarte.-** le dijo ella, y él negó con la cabeza.

- **Yo no estaba llorando-** le dijo el enojado **.-me había caído una paja en el ojo.-**

 **-Sabes no hay nada de malo en que llores-** le dijo ella, y él negó con la cabeza.

 **-Los verdaderos hombres, no lloran-** le dijo él.

Rachel negó con la cabeza y dijo **-Mis Padres lloran cada rato-**

Él río secamente y dijo **-exactamente mi punto, ellos son gay-**

Rachel se puso seria y dijo **-No porque sean gay, significa que no sean unos verdaderos hombres-** ella negó con la cabeza y lo miro seriamente **-Ellos son más Hombres que muchos, Ellos no hacen cosas malas, son respetuosos, respetan a los demás y lo más importante me aman como yo soy. -**

Él la miro sorprendido por el fuego que vio en sus ojos y dijo **-Mi Padre, no piensa lo mismo-**

- **Pues siento decirte esto, pero tu Padre es un idiota-** le dijo ella y él le sonrió.

 **-Yo, ya sabía eso pero gracias por la Información-** le dijo Dave y sonrió.

Ella vio su sonrisa y pregunto. **-Pues ya que sabes eso, ahora porque estas triste?-**

Él la miro y volvió a negar con la cabeza, parecía que eso era lo más que hacia el día de hoy **.-No te darás por venida verdad?-** le pregunto él. Después de haber hablado con ella, él se había dado cuenta que hablar con alguien no era tan malo.

Ella le dio una sonrisa **-No, hace como un mes atrás, yo me encontraba en la misma situación que tú-** le dijo ella, y él alzó una ceja **-Okay, no la misma, pero quiero decir que, estaba en un parque llorando y un extraño, que ahora es mi amigo, vino no a mí y no me dejo sola en esos momentos, y yo tampoco te dejare sola** \- le dijo ella seria.

 **-Nuestra situación jamás sería igual-** le dijo él, **-Tú tienes amigos que se ven que te apoyan, yo no tengo a nadie.-** le dijo él y miro para otro lado. Él no puede creer, que está hablando esto con ella, él fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió una mano pequeña tocando la una.

-Tú tienes a Azimio-le dijo ella, recordando que siempre se la pasaban molestándola juntos.

 **-Yo no puedo confiar en él, bueno, al meno en esta situación no-** le dijo él negando con la Cabeza.

- **Un verdadero amigo te apoyaría en las buenas y malas y siempre te aceptara como eres, créeme yo aprendí eso no hace mucho.-** le dijo ella, refiriéndose a su situación personal **.-ahora me tienes a mí, yo te apoyare-** le dijo ella y le dio una sonrisa-Puedes confiar en mí, no le diré nada a nadie.-

Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, él ya quería cambiar el tema- **Porque llorabas tú, ese día?-** le pregunto.

 **-Porque creía, que yo no iba a ser aceptada por mis amigos y que ellos no se juntarían más conmigo.-** le digo ella, y a él le entro curiosidad.

 **-Porque ellos, no iban a querer juntarse más contigo?-** le pregunto él, curioso.

 **-Porque yo..-** empezó ella y se detuvo, ella no podía no le podía decir de su condición. **-Por algo-** le dijo ella.

Él, se rio secamente, porque sabía que ella le estaba mintiendo **-Me dices que confíe en ti, pero tú no lo haces conmigo-**

Ella bajo la cabeza y dijo **-yo tengo mis razones-** le dijo ella **-yo nunca te podría hacer daño-** le dijo ella, dándole a entender lo que quería decir.

 **-Pero yo, a ti** si-le dijo él avergonzado, y aunque no fue una pregunta Rachel asistió. **-siento mucho lo del Mall-** le dijo él, y Rachel lo miro sorprendida **-y por lo demás también-** dijo él y bajo la cabeza.

 **-No, te preocupes, estás perdonado-** le dijo ella, y le sonrió.

 **-Gracias-** le dijo él y le sonrió.

Ella lo miro y él se veía pensativo **-tu cantas?-** le pregunto ella, tratando de que él olvidara lo sus problemas.

El la miro y sonrió, que manera de cambiar el tema **-Solo en la ducha-** le dijo riendo.

 **-Sabes te puedes unir a New Directions-** le dijo ella y el volvió a reír.

 **-Ni loco, eso sería un suicidio-** le dijo el, cuando termino de reír.

 **-Noah, Mike y Matt, están en el grupo y nadie les dice nada-** le dijo ella.

 **-Claro que si-** le dijo el **-Lo que pasa es que ellos no dicen nada, pero en el locker room, siempre los llaman Gay y los molestan, ellos dicen que a ellos eso no les molesta, imagínate si me meto en un grupo como ese, mi Padre me mata-** le dijo el, negando con la cabeza.

 **-Nosotros te apoyaríamos-** le dijo ella **-a mí siempre me están cuidando y también lo haríamos por ti.-** le dijo ella a Dave.-Solo piénsalo, okay-

 **-No gracias-l** e dijo él, después de un rato de silencio Dave, dijo **-Sabes, tú Cantas muy bien-**

Ella se sonrojo y dijo **-Gracias, creo que todos en nuestro grupo son buenos-** él se sonrió al verle las mejillas coloradas.

 **-Creo que sí, cuando cantaron el día de las presentaciones de los equipo, la canción era viaja, pero lo hicieron bien-** dijo el, y después se empezó a reír- **aunque a Finn, le deberían prohibirle que bailara, parecía como si necesitaba ir al baño.-** le dijo él, y Rachel, también comenzó a reír.

 **-Yo creo que si, en las Regionales me lastimo la nariz-** le dijo ella, y él la miro sorprendido.

 **-Enserio, eso fue él bailando?-** le Pregunto y Rachel asistió **-Wow definitivamente se necesita prohibirle el baile.-** y se volvieron a reír.

Estuvieron hablando y riendo un rato más, hasta que Rachel, recordó que su Papá le había dicho que no tardara mucho y dijo **-Creo que ya me tengo que ir.-** y él asistió con la cabeza **-Nos vemos después.-** le dijo ella y cogió su bicicleta. **-Adiós Dave-** le dijo y le camino para irse, se viro y dijo- **yo vivo a dos cuadras de aquí en la casa azul y blanca, cuando necesites hablar con alguien, yo siempre estaré allí esperando.-** le dijo ella, y el asistió.

 **-Adiós, Berry, Gracias por todo, nos estaremos viendo.-** le dijo él y le dio una sonrisa amistosa. Si alguien le preguntaría él lo negaría, pero hablar con ella, le había hecho sentir mucho mejor. Y al mejor una amista con ella, no le vendría mal.


	21. Yo no quiero saber

**Gracias por sus Reviews. Quiero decirle al guess (cien), que trato de actualizar diario, pero la mayoría de veces mi horario de trabajo es de 1:00pm a 11:00 pm. Y a veces no puedo actualizar y actualizo el día siguiente, pero nunca he pasado del tercer día. Ya pronto habrá más interacción Faberry, y definitivamente Shelby volverá a avergonzar a Rachel. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo que lo disfrute .Quise añadir algo sobre lo que pasa con los chicos en este capítulo, Nunca había tenido que escribir sobre esto, así que espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 21**

Rachel, llego a su casa y Shelby ya se encontraba allí.

 **-Donde estabas?-** le pregunto ella, cuando vio a Rachel.

 **-Papá, me dio permiso a correr mi bicicleta un rato-** le dijo ella y Shelby asistió.

 **-Okay pero sabes que no me gusta que salgas a la calle sola-** le dijo Shelby, y Rachel asistió.

 **-Lo sé, pero no me paso nada-** le dijo ella.

 **-Okay, ahora ve a lavarte las manos, que ya está la comida.** -le dijo Shelby.

Rachel, fue y se lavó las manos. Cuando regreso Cassandra y sus Padres también estaban entrando a la cocina.

 **-Hola mi amor-** le dijo Leroy, que no la había visto e todo el día.

 **-Hola Papi-l** o saludo ella.

 **-Como estuvo tu vuelta Rachel?-** le pregunto su Papá, Hiram.

 **-Muy bien, me encontré a un compañero de la escuela.-** le dijo ella.

 **-Estas emocionada de que empiecen las clases?-** le pregunto Cassandra, uniéndose a la conversación.

 **-No, pero estoy loca de que empiecen para poder ver a todos mis amigos-** le dijo ella y los demás asistieron.

 **-Ahora que hablas de la escuela, mañana iremos de compra, y Noah y Cassandra y vendrán con nosotros.-** le dijo Shelby, cuando ella le había dicho a Cassandra, lo que había sucedido el año anterior, ella se había invitado sola.

Rachel hizo un puchero y miro a Shelby **-tengo que ir?-**

Shelby rio y negó con la cabeza **-eso no va a funciona conmigo-** le dijo y le beso la frente **-pero si tienes que ir, sino a quien le voy a medir tu ropa?** -le pregunto ella.

 **-A Noah-** le dijo Rachel, con una sonrisa traviesa.

 **-Muy chistosita, pero no, así que acuéstate temprano hoy que mañana buscaremos a Noah a las 11:00**.-le dijo ella.

 **-Okay-** le dijo Rachel, resignada.

Después de la comida Rachel se bañó y se iba a recostar, pero tocaron a la puerta de su habitación, ella fue y la abrió y se encontró con Cassandra.

 **-Lista para dormir-** le pregunto Cassandra.

 **-Sí, ya termine de hacer todo-** le dijo Rachel.

- **Pues yo solo quería desearte Buenas Noches, Pequeñín-** le dijo Cassandra y la abrazo.

 **-Buenas Noches -** le dijo Rachel, pero ella no quería que se fuera, así que la llamo **-Cassie-**

Cassandra que estaba por cerrar la puerta, la abrió más y vio a Rachel, que estaba moviendo de un lado al otro tímidamente y dijo **-Si, Pequeñín-**

- **Yo sé que no lo he pedido mientras has estado aquí, pero me podrías contarme una de tus historias?-** le pregunto ella, en voz baja.

Cassandra, sonrió, después del día que Rachel se había enojado en España, Cassandra había decidido de contarle a Rachel, cada día una historia antes de dormir para que se sintiera mejor. **-Claro que si pequeñín-** le dijo ella y se fue a sentar en la cama y dio dos palmaditas a su lado, para que Rachel viniera a la cama.

Rachel, que estaba todavía en la puerta parada, rápidamente corrió y se tiró sobre la a cama. **-Gracias Cassie-** le dijo ella.

 **-No hay de que agradecer pequeñín-** le dijo ella y la arropo.

 **-Ya estas cómoda?-** le pregunto ella y Rachel asistió.

 **-Okay, había una vez una niña muy hermosa y sus Padres lo tenían todo.-** empezó con la historia Cassandra. **-Sus Padres tenían mucho dinero y eran muy respetados por las personas, Pero la niña no era feliz-** le dijo ella y Rachel negó con la cabeza- **a sus Padres, solo le importaba el estatus social, y a la niña siempre la dejaban con la niñera, mientras ellos salían a fiestas.-** mientras Cassandra contaba la historia, Shelby, que iba a darle el beso de las buenas noches a Rachel, paró a escuchar la historia **.- La niña cada día estaba más triste, sus Padres, por ir a las fiestas, se perdían sus cumpleaños , la niña iba creciendo y empezó a hacer cosas para lograr tener la atención de sus Padres, ellos solo la castigaban y seguían haciendo lo suyo. Un día cuando la niña entro a High School, empezó a juntarse con chicos que no debía y termino en prisión por una noche-** le dijo ella y Rachel se puso triste, Shelby que estaba escuchando pensó, que clase de historia Cassandra le estaba contando a su hija, eso no sonaba como una historia feliz **-Los Padres pensaron en mandarla a un internado pero la niñera les dijo, que les diera una oportunidad que ella ya había aprendido su lección. Los Padres de ella aceptaron y le prestaron más atención, pero solo fue por un corto periodo de tiempo. La joven se puso un poco triste, pero había aprendido que la niñera, estaba allí para ella. Cuando llego a 11 grados, su niñera murió de un ataque del corazón-** le dijo ella, y Rachel hizo un sonido de tristeza. **–La joven estaba muy triste y quería consuelo de sus Padres, pero nunca se lo dieron. Una Joven de la escuela la vio triste y quiso consolarla. La joven se negó al principio, pero la otra joven era muy insistente-** le dijo ella y Rachel se puso contenta, Shelby que estaba detrás de la puerta tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas **-ella le dio la oportunidad a la otra joven y se hizo su mejor amiga, al tiempo la joven empezó a sentir sentimientos, que ella no debía sentir por su amiga. Ella estaba confundida y como ya no tenía a su niñera fue donde sus Padres. Ellos no lo tomaron muy bien y la votaron a la calle-** le dijo ella y Shelby, ahora lloraba detrás de la puerta, esa historia le parecía muy familiar. **-La joven no tenía a donde ir, y no le podía decir a su mejor amiga lo que pasaba, porque creía que ella también la iba a dejar, así que llamo a su tía que vivía en Paris y se fue con ella, sin despedirse de su amiga. Los anos pasaban y joven crecía con amargura, solo se sentía bien, cuando bailaba. Un día un director la vio bailar y le dijo que la daría un papel en una de sus obras de Broadway. La Joven que ahora tenía sus 21 años acepto. En su primera noche, en medio de la actuación un celular sonó y ella perdió la cabeza y empezó a gritarle a la audiencia. Después de eso ella, no volvió a estar en Broadway. Ella empezó a beber y a desperdiciar su vida, un día mientras estaba borracha ella recordó a su niñera y la escucho decir, que no dejara que sus Padres ganaran, que ella no era una porquería, que ella valía mucho y que ella velaría de ella. La joven tomo eso como su inspiración y empezó a dejar de beber, se apuntó en una escuela y tiempo después logro obtener un Diploma en Baile.** **Tiempo después pudo tener un pequeño papel en una película y después le ofrecieron otro y después otro. La joven empezó a serse Famosa y la gente olvido lo que había pasado en el pasado. La joven estaba contenta la mayoría de veces, pero no era Feliz, ella no tenía a nadie en su vida. Un día le ofrecieron un Papel en una Película y ella lo acepto.-** Dijo ella, Rachel que se supone que ya se estaría durmiendo, se sentó en la cama interesada y se acercó a Cassandra. **-Para su sorpresa la otra actora principal, era su mejor amiga de la infancia. Ellas conectaron como si nunca se hubiera separado. Su amiga era más unida a ella que nunca. Y ahora su amiga, no estaba sola ahora tenía una hermosa pequeña que le hacía que el corazón se llenara de luz, cada vez que la veía. Ellas se convirtieron en su nueva Familia. Ella, ya no se sentía triste y disfrutaba de su vida, y así vivió feliz para siempre-** le dijo ella dándole una sonrisa a Rachel. Shelby que había estado llorando durante la historia se limpió las lágrimas. **-Fin.-**

 **-Wow, eso fue hermoso-** le dijo Rachel aplaudiendo y después se le vino una duda a la mente y pregunto- **Y la Joven, volvió a tener sentimientos por su amiga?-** Cassandra, la miro sorprendida, de toda la historia eso fue lo que le vino a recordar.

- **Si, la joven volvió a sentir esos sentimientos por su amiga-** le dijo ella.

- **Pues creo, que tu historia no termina así-** le dijo Rachel y Cassandra la miro confundida.- **Y la Hermosa Pequeña, quería tanto a Cassandra, que le dio permiso de cuidar a su Madre cuando estuviera lejos de ella y de Invitarla a salir para que las dos vivieran felices para siempre-** le dijo ella y Cassandra casi se muere.

 **-Yo..qué.. yo.. no.-** Cassandra estaba colorada y no podía hablar. Ella se había olvidado de cuan inteligente Rachel era. Shelby, que estaba detrás de la puerta se tapó la boca para que no se escuchara su risa. Ella le tendría que ensenar a Rachel a ser más sutil.

 **-Sabes a veces te veo mirando a Mama, como las personas enamoradas de las películas-** le dijo ella inocentemente, y Shelby detrás de la puerta sonrió.

 **-Tanto se nota?-** le pregunto Cassandra, dándose por vencida, Rachel asistió con la cabeza y le sonrió. **-Okay, pero no puedo hacer nada por ahora, yo no quiero arruinar la amistad que tengo con tu Madre.-** le dijo ella seria.

Rachel, hizo un puchero y dijo **-pero si Mama-** empezó ella pero Cassandra la interrumpió.

 **-No, vamos a dejar este tema, así por ahora, Okay?-l** e pregunto ella, Rachel saco más el labio hacia fuera y asistió. **-Así me gusta Pequeñín, ahora a Dormir, mañana iremos de compras temprano.-**

 **-Okay, Te quiero-** le dijo Rachel, y a Cassandra se le derritió el corazón.

 **-Yo también Te Quiero pequeñín-** le dijo ella, y le beso la frente. **-Que descanses.-** le dijo y se salió de la habitación.

Cuando Cassandra, hubo cerrado la puerta de la habitación, de momento sintió unos labios junto a los suyos, ella por instintos cerró los ojos. Ella podría jurar que vio las estrellas. Cuando ya necesitaba respirar, el beso término, pero ella dejo los ojos cerrados.

- **Abre los ojos Cassie-** le dijo Shelby con una sonrisa.

Cassandra, negó con la cabeza y Shelby se preocupó y pregunto **-Porque No?-**

- **Porque si los abro, voy a despertar del sueño en el que estaba.-** le dijo ella, todavía con los ojos cerrado.

A Shelby, le dio ternura ver a Cassandra así y dijo **-Cassie por favor abre los ojos-** Cuando Cassandra abrió los ojos, Shelby le dio un a besito rápido y dijo- **vistes no es un sueño-**

Cassandra, asistió embobada y dijo **-pero…Pero cómo?-**

Shelby rio y pregunto **-me entere?-** Cassandra asistió y Shelby dijo **-había notado algunas cosas, pero creía que todo era mi imaginación. Pero te escuche contándole tu historia a Rachel-** le dijo ella y Cassandra negó con la cabeza. **-Porque nunca me contestes?-** le pregunto ella , y Cassandra bajo la cabeza.

 **-Porque no quería, que me odiaras-** le dijo ella.

 **-Hey-** le dijo Shelby y le alzo la cabeza **,-Si me hubieras dicho en aquel tiempo, puede ser que te haiga correspondido-** le dijo ella y Cassandra la miro sorprendida. **-No me mires sorprendida, desde que vi por primera vez, tuve un pequeño enamoramiento contigo-** le dijo Shelby colorada.

 **-Wow, esto si que es asombroso-** le dijo Cassandra embobada.

Shelby le sonrió y la abrazo y dijo **-Parece que después de todo, tuviste tu final feliz-** le dijo ella y la beso.

Esa Noche Cassandra y Shelby, durmieron como una bebe. Por primera vez en sus vida, Durmieron sin ninguna preocupación y en sus rostros tenían dibujado una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente Rachel se despertó y se fue a bañar. Cuando bajo su Mama y Cassandra ya estaban en la cocina. Cuando Shelby y Cassandra, vieron a Rachel entrar se miraron y se pusieron coloradas. Ellas no habían hecho nada malo, pero ellas sabían que Rachel, notaria cualquier cosa rara y ellas no sabían cómo actuar.

 **-Buenos días, Mami, Cassie-** le dijo Rachel y se sentó.

 **-Buenos días, corazón-** le dijo Shelby y le beso la cabeza.

 **-Buenos días, Pequeñín-** le dijo Cassandra e hizo lo mismo que Shelby.

- **Ya pronto, nos vamos?-** le pregunto Rachel.

- **Sí, cuando termines de comer, nos vamos a buscar a Noah-** le dijo Shelby, y le entrego un plato con su desayuno.

Cuando Rachel hubo terminado de desayuno, ellas salieron a buscar a Noah. Cuando llegaron el, estaba esperándolas afuera de la casa, y no parecía muy contento.

Cuando entro al auto dijo **-No se por qué tengo que ir de compras con tres mujeres-** Shelby y Cassandra se rieron, y el cruzo los brazos, como un nene chiquito.

 **-Míralo por el lado bueno Noah-** le dijo Cassandra **-Los chicos, sentirán envidia al verte con tres hermosas mujeres-** le dijo ella y le guiño un ojo, él se sonrojo y ellas volvieron a reír.

- **Ahora que todo eso está aclarado, nos podemos ir-** dijo Shelby.

Cuando llegaron al Mall, se bajaron y fueron directamente al lugar de ropa para Rachel. Cuando llegaron Shelby, empezó a cogerle faldas y suéter de animales a Rachel. Noah vio eso y negó con la cabeza, otra vez su tía quería vestir a Rachel, como alguien que va al kínder.

Cassandra por su parte, cuando los vio negó con la cabeza, le quito la ropa y la puso en otro carrito de compras que estaba alado del de ellas **-Nop, no, ella no va a usar eso Shelby-** dijo ella, Noah se rio, ante la cara sorprendida de su tía.

 **-Pero eso es se ve linda-** le dijo ella haciendo un puchero, que era casi idéntico al de Rachel.

 **-Con eso se va a ver como una bebe gigante-** le dijo ella y Noah y Rachel se rieron ante la imagen.

 **-Claro que No, verdad, Rachel que a ti te gusta?** -le pregunto ella ilusionada.

Rachel miro la ropa y de verdad que estaba un poco fea, a ella le gustaba los animales en la ropa, pero eso tenía animales por todos los lados, Ella miro a Noah, y él estaba aguantando la risa al igual que Cassandra, ellos sabían la respuesta que ella iba a dar, por la cara de horror que tenía. Ella negó con la cabeza y Noah y Cassandra rieron

Shelby se cruzó de brazos y dijo- **ustedes no sabes nada.-** eso, los hizo reír mas.

Cassandra después de reír le beso la mejilla cerca del labio y dijo **-Tu Cariño, no sabes perder.-** ella después recordó que los chicos, estaban con ellas y las dos se pusieron coloradas.

Noah y Rachel, se miraron entre sí pero no dijeron nada.

Shelby se aclaró la garganta y dijo **-Okay pues tú que sabes tanto de moda, consíguele algo-** Cassandra asistió con la cabeza y fue a buscar alrededor de la tienda. Y los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

Después de un rato, ellos se ajuntaron y Cassandra les enseño, lo que le había cogido a Rachel. Ella le había cogido varios skinny Jeans negros, joggers de diferentes colores, unos Jeans cortos, varias camisas V de diferentes colores, unas camisas de botones y Jacket de cuero negro. Rachel después de probarse la ropa, había dicho que le había gustado. Noah, cuando vio a Rachel, solo asistió con la cabeza, su prima, se veía bien badass, lo iba a dejar sin ninguna chica. Shelby aunque le costaba decirlo Cassandra le había cogido ropa hermosa a Rachel. Cuando Cassandra, vio la cara de Shelby, le dio una sonrisa triunfadora y le guiño un ojo y Shelby se puso colorada.

Después de media hora, de haber discutido, por quien iba a pagar por las cosas, Cassandra pago y salieron a comprar los zapatos. Cassandra también quería escogerlos ella y Shelby la dejo. Cassandra le cogió unas botas, unos Jordán altos, unos Nike también alto, ella les dijo que eran, para que no se lastimara el tobillo, cuando bailara y también le cogió unos Vans, negros, unos azules y unos rojos, ella quería cogerle de todos los colores pero Shelby le dijo que no. Ella también le dijo a Noah, que cogiera unos cuantos y él cogió del mismo estilo y color que los de Rachel. Cuando terminaron Cassandra volvió a pagar y cuando Shelby, protesto ella le dijo que estaba complaciendo a su familia, eso hizo callar a Shelby, que solo le sonrió. Después fueron a comprarle la ropa de Noah, y él también había cogido la ropa similar a Rachel, diciendo que ellos serían como gemelos este año.

Después que habían terminado con la ropa y los zapatos, fueron a las cosas de la mochila. Cuando terminaron, ya eran las 6:00 y se fueron a comer. Cuando estaban todos sentados en la mesa, Cassandra, miro a Noah y pregunto **-y este año, te vas a quitar esa ardilla de la cabeza?-** Shelby, que estaba tomando de su soda en ese momento, la escupió toda, para encima de un sorprendido Noah y empezó a toser, Rachel solo reía.

 **-Cassandra, no puedes hacer preguntas así, cuando estoy tomando algo-** le regaño ella, después de que dejó de toser.

Cassandra, la miro con una sonrisa traviesa y se escogió de los hombros.

Noah, que termino de limpiarse la cara dijo **-No, eso me hace más Badass-** él no podría creer que ella le llamara a su recorte así.

 **-Okay, como tú digas-** le dijo ella.

Después de haber comido, ellos salieron a llevar a Noah, a la casa. Cuando llegaron Noah dijo **-Gracia por comprarme las cosas Cassandra, no tenías que hacerlo, Mama me había dado dinero.-**

Cassandra, movió la mano de un lado al otro de forma de que lo olvidara **-No te preocupes, yo quería hacerles un regalo, así que guarda ese dinero para después-** le dijo ella y le sonrió.

 **-Gracias-** volvió a decir él **-Nos vemos después tití, bye Rae.-** le dijo él y entro a su casa.

Cuando ellas llegaron a la casa, les ensenaron a los Padres de Rachel, todo lo que Cassandra, le había regalado a Rachel. Y ellos después de haberla regañado por comprarle tantas cosas, le agradecieron y la abrazaron. Rachel estaba tan cansada que después de darse un baño se fue a dormir.

Los días seguían pasando y solo faltaban una semanas para que empezarán las clases, las Chicas ya iban a venir en dos días, y Rachel, estaba súper emocionada. Hoy ella iba a salir con Noah, Matt, y Sam a ver una Movie, nueva en el cine.

Shelby, la llevo a la casa de Noah y después de hablar con su hermana se fue. Rachel, subió a la habitación de Noah, y él estaba todavía durmiendo. Ella corrió y se tiró en la cama y empezó a brincar.

 **-Deja eso-** dijo Noah, dormido.

 **-Noah, Noah, Noah, despierta ya son las 3:00 pm-** le dijo ella todavía brincando.

 **-No quiero dormir.-** le dijo él y se tapó con la sabana.

 **-Noah, no seas vago, vamos que hoy, veremos a Sammy y a Matty en el Cine.-l** e dijo ella y le quito la sabana. **-Que hacías ayer que te vienes a levantar ahora?-** le pregunto ella.

 **-Okay, ya voy-** le dijo él y se levantó **-y no estaba haciendo nada, solo me acosté tarde.-** le dijo y entro al baño a darse una ducha.

 **-No tardes tanto Noah-** le dijo ella.

Ella se quedó en la cama, por un rato y después prendió el tv. Ella empezó a cambiar los canales y no encontraba nada bueno. De momento ella puso el canal, que conectaba con el DVD y salió una película. Solo se veía una cama, de momento, en la cama apareció dos mujeres besándose, y quitándose la ropa, y haciendo sonidos como si estuvieran heridas, Rachel miraba toda la escena con atención, de momento cuando ya estaban desnudas se acostaron en la cama y se empezaron a tocar. Rachel, sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y cuando miro para abajo tenía su amigo despierto por primera vez. A ella le había pasado eso antes, a veces ella despertaba y lo tenía parado pero nunca le había pasado, cuando ella miraba algo. Debía ser la película, pensó ella y rápido se tapó los ojos. Noah que había escuchado el sonido de la película que él estaba viendo ayer, rápido salió del baño. Con lo que él encontró le dio risa, las mujeres de la película estaban en plena acción y Rachel con los ojos tapados y con una almohada en su falda. Después de haberse reído, él apago la televisión y se acercó a Rachel que todavía tenía los ojos tapados.

 **-Rae, ya te puedes sacar las manos de los ojos-** le dijo él, con una sonrisa.

Ella, se sacó las manos de los ojos y los tenia bien abiertos **.-Que fue, eso Noah?-** le pregunto ella media asustada.

Él se volvió a reír, cuando vio su cara y dijo **-eso Mi Querida Prima, es Porno.-**

 **-Y, porque tienes eso en tu televisión?-** le pregunto ella, curiosa.

 **-Porque eso es normal, en todos los chicos Rae, nosotros lo usamos para masturbarnos-** le explico el. **-a veces usamos eso videos para liberar la tensión que sentimos cuando necesitamos tener sexo-** le dijo él y ella, rápido se tapó los oídos.

 **-La,la,la, Noah, yo no quiero oírte hablar sobre el Sexo por favor-** le dijo ella casi gritado. **-y estoy segura que todos los chicos no hacen eso.-** le dijo ella, negando con la cabeza.

- **Vamos Rae, eso es natural-** le dijo él, riendo por su reacción.

 **-Okay ya estás listo para irnos?** -le pregunto ella, cambiado el tema y el asistió.

 **-Solo debo ponerme la camisa-** le dijo y fue a buscar una.

Ella todavía sentía una incomodidad en los pantalones pero trato de no pesar en eso.

Ellos salieron a él Cine y se encontraron con Sam y Matt, esperándolos al frente donde se compran los tickets.

 **-Sammy, Matty-** grito Rachel y corrió donde ellos.

Ellos rieron y la abrazaron. **-Hola Rae-** dijeron ellos a la misma vez.

 **-Hola Puck-** le dijo Sam

 **-Puck-** lo saludo Matt.

 **-Hey, Chichos-** le dijo él.

Ellos fueron a ver Fantastic Four, Noah, compro el ticket de él y el de Rachel, y la comida de los dos.

Cuando terminaron de ver la película, ellos salieron emocionados hablando de ella. Menos Rachel, que durante la Movie solo tenía un pensamiento en su mente.

 **-Wow, yo creo que esa fue mejor que la otra-** dijo Sam.

 **-Yo, creo que la otra era mejor-** le dijo Noah.

 **-Para mí fue la misma cosa-** les dijo Matt.

 **-Que tú crees, Rae?-** le pregunto Sam.

 **-Ustedes ven Porno?-** les pregunto ella, y ellos se pusieron colorados.

 **-Qu..y..-** empezó Sam, a mentir pero prefiero quedarse callado.

 **-Yo..este.-** le dijo Matt, poniéndose más colorado, ante la mirada atenta de Rachel.

Noah, solo reía a carcajadas- **Viste Rae, yo no te mentía, la mayoría de los chicos lo hacen incluyéndolos a ellos.-** le dijo él a ella.

 **-Puck-** ellos le gritaron al mismo tiempo.

El los miro y dijo **-Que, es verdad-**

 **-Pero ella, no tenía que saber eso.-** le dijo Sam

- **Ella, tiene uno y tiene que aprender de estas cosas-** le dijo el escogiéndose de los hombros. Matt y Sam, lo pensaron y Puck, tenía razón, ellos le iban a tendrían que ensenarle todo lo que ellos sabían, pero no ahora ella estaba todavía pequeña.

 **-Okay, mejor olviden que pregunte.-** les dijo ella y empezó a caminar.

Después de ese vergonzoso momento ellos fueron a comer y se habían olvidado del tema. Después de comer ellos fueron a jugar a casa de Noah.

Dos días después las chicas volvieron del campamento y Rachel, estaba esperando a las chicas ansiosas. El autobús iba llegar a la escuela y ella y Noah, habían ido a buscar en el auto de él. Ella se había puesto una de las mudas nueva que Cassandra, le había regalado. Ella traía puesto un skinny jean negro que tenía rotos por algunos lugares, una camisa V blanca, la chaqueta de cuero negra y los Vans negros y blancos. Noah le había dicho que se veía Badass y ella no sabe porque, pero quería impresionar a Quinn.

El autobús llego y Quinn, Brittany y Santana fuero unas de las primeras en bajar. Mientras la entrenadora Sue, les estaba dando instrucciones para el año escolar nuevo, Quinn tenía su mirada en Rachel, que la había visto rápido cuando bajo. Ella no podría creer que esa era ella, se veía tan alta, tan hermosa, que la hacían sentir que su corazón se agitara.

- **Santana, esa es Rachel?-** le pregunto ella.

Santana, miro para todos los lados y después la vio al lado de Puck y dijo **-Pero mira si la enana es toda una señorita-** le dijo ella y silbo **-y no se ve nada mal.** -le dijo ella.

Brittany, se viro donde ellas y dijo **-Rachie, se ve Hot-**

Quinn, rápido se puso seria y dijo **-ya paren de mirarla que se va a dar cuenta.-**

Brittany, le dio una mirada, que decía sé que estas celosa pero no diré nada. Sin en cambio la sonrisa de Santana, decía y si no que vas a hacer. Quinn, solo negó con la cabeza.

Cuando la entrenadora, las dejo ir, Quinn camino lo más rápido que pudo a donde Rachel. Su mente le decía que corriera, pero ella no quería parecer una dramática. Cuando ella llego, le dio un abrazo fuerte y le susurró al oído **-No, sabes cuánto te extrañe Rach, y ahora aquí abrazándote me siento en casa.-**

Rachel, sintió el corazón en la garganta, tener a Quinn, al frente de ella, abrazándola le hace sentir una alegría que no podría explicar. **-Yo también, te extrañe y yo me siento igual-** le dijo

Quinn sonrío y se alejó un poco de ella y la miro **-te vez más hermosa, que nunca Rach-** le dijo ella y Rachel bajo su rostro, sonrojada, Quinn sonrió y le sobo la mejilla **-extrañe esto también-** le dijo y Rachel la miro a los ojos.

 **-Wow Quinn, lo único que te faltaba era que salieras corriendo-** le dijo Santana, rompiendo el momento que habían tenido.

Las dos se pusieron coloradas y bajaron la cabeza. Santana solo reía. **-Hola Santana-** le dijo Rachel abrazándola.

Santana paró de reír **-Okay, Okay, suelta, a mí no me gustan esas cosas-** dijo ella y se alejó de Rachel sacudiéndose.

 **-Hola Britt-** le dijo Rachel, y antes de que terminara de saludarla ya Brittany la tenía envolvía en un abrazo.

 **-Hola Rachie, te extrañe mucho-** le dijo ella y empezó a dar saltitos con Rachel, haciendo sonreír de ternura a Quinn y a Santana. **-y te vez súper sexy-** le dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Rachel se sonrojara y que la sonrisa de Quinn y Santana se borraran.

 **-Okay, Britt-Britt suéltala que la estas dejando sin aire-** le dijo Santana y Quinn asistió.

Brittany, la soltó y dijo **-lo siento Rachie-**

- **No te preocupes Britt-** le dijo Rachel, y Brittany sonrío.

Noah que estaba observando toda la escena se aclaró la garganta **-Hola Chicas, me extrañaron?** -le pregunto el moviendo sus cejas.

Quinn, se rio y dijo **-en tus sueños Puckerman-** pero lo abrazo como quiera.

Después Santana y Brittany hicieron lo mismo.

Después de eso ellos fueron a la casa de Rachel, donde los esperaban los demás chicos, para celebrar. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Sam, enfrente de la casa, que no se atrevía a entrar porque no conocía a nadie. Las chicas se quedaron mirándolo ya que ninguna de ellas lo conocía.

 **-Sam, que haces aquí, afuera porque no entraste?** -le pregunto Rachel después de abrazarlo.

El bajo la cabeza y dijo **-Porque no me atreví-**

Brittany que estaba atrás de Rachel dijo **-aww, pero que lindo, es muy tímido-** y lo abrazo, Sam se sorprendió pero después recordó lo que los chicos le dijeron y supo que esa era Brittany.

- **Tu eres Brittany verdad?-** le pregunto él y ella asistió contenta.

 **-Eres mago?-** le pregunto ella emocionada y el negó con la cabeza y ella se puso triste.

El rápido dijo-pero hago diferente expresiones con mi voz-le dijo él y ella volvió a sonreír. Wow los chicos tenían razón, ella con sus ojos podría hacer cualquier cosa. Sam miro detrás de ella y vio a una latina enojada y a una Rubia hermosa con una expresión curiosa.

El estiro su mano donde la latina y dijo **-Hola soy Sam Evans-**

 **-Más bien, Trouty Mouth-** le dijo Santana y empezó a reír.

 **-Santana, no lo molestes-** le dijo Rachel, haciendo que Quinn cambiara su expresión y que Santana girara los ojos.

 **-No, te preocupes Rae, eso ya no me molesta-** le dijo el sonriéndole, ya a Quinn, no empezaba a gustarle eso. Él se quedó mirando a Quinn a ver si se presentaba.

Ella lo vio mirándola, y giro los ojos **-Quinn Fabray-** le dijo ella secamente haciendo que Rachel la mirara.

 **-Mucho gusto Quinn Fabray-** le dijo el con una sonrisa estirándole la mano.


	22. Los Ensayos

**Gracias por los que siguen mi historia. Gracias a todos los que comentan en cada capítulo, estoy completamente agradecida y me alegra leer, los que piensan de mi historia. Chikane12, siento mucho que haigas pasado, por algo igual o similar a lo que paso Cassandra en la historia, eso pasa muchas veces y los jóvenes solo encuentran la solución en el suicidio, es muy triste pero verdadero. Pero cambiando el tema, Para los que querían que Shelby se enterara de lo de Noah, todavía No ;-D tengan paciencia, habrá más escenas vergonzosas. Review, (Ciento seis), tu comentario me hizo sonreír, y tus preguntas también me confundieron a mí, jajá pero nada ya se te estarán contestando durante la historia. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, que tengan Buenas Noches.**

 **Capítulo 22**

- **Mucho gusto, Quinn Fabray-** le dijo él, con una sonrisa estirándole la mano.

Ella le cogió, la mano y él sonrió.

- **Pues vamos a entrar-** les dijo Noah.

Cuando entraron, todos los chicos de Glee, estaban allí, incluyendo a Tina y Mike, que habían venido del Campamento de Baile. Cuando ellos los vieron, los saludaron y empezaron a abrazar a las chicas. Cuando terminaron de saludarse, Rachel se acercó y dijo **-Chicos él, es Sam Evans y estará en nuestra Escuela y entrara a las New Directions.-** Los chicos se quedaron mirándolo y Sam, se puso un poco incómodo. **-Sam ellos son, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, y Artie.-**

 **-Hola Chicos-** le dijo él tímidamente, saludándolos con la mano.

Kurt, que salió del baño, rápidamente se le acercó y le estiro la mano **-Hola yo soy Kurt-** le dijo él y parpadeo los ojos, en forma de coqueteo.

Sam, lo miro raro y dijo **-Mucho gusto-** Santana y Noah que estaban detrás de él, se empezaron a reí.

 **-Mira si lady Hummel, es todo un casanova-** le dijo Santana, a Noah y el rio.

Kurt, los miro serio y se fue a sentar. Los Chicos bajaron al sótano. Que allí era donde ellos tendrían la fiesta de fin de verano. Cuando ellos bajaron la escalera se encontraron con Shelby y Cassandra poniéndoles soda y chitos en la mesa.

- **Bienvenidas Chicas-** les dijeron ella y las abrazaron, ellas ya habían saludado a los demás.

 **-Hola Shelby, Cassandra-** le dijeron las tres a la misma vez y rieron.

Sam, que nunca había conocido a la Madre de Rachel, estaba con los ojos bien abiertos. Shelby lo miro y sonrió **-Tu debes ser Sam, Yo soy Shelby Corcoran y ella es Cassandra July-** le dijo ella, señalando a Cassie y Sam por poco se muere **-Rachel me ha hablado mucho de ti-** le dijo ella y Sam, se sonrojo. Quinn, que escucho esa información, no le gustó mucho.

 **-Hola.-** eso fue lo único que Sam, pudo decir, ya que no recordaba cómo hablar.

Shelby, le sonrió y dijo **-nos vemos después-** se viro donde los chicos y dijo **-pórtense bien, voy a pedirles Pizzas-**

Ellas se fueron y dejaron a los chicos abajo. Rachel, tenía un karaoke y los chicos empezaron a cantar y a bailar. Mercedes, fue la primera en cantar, ella canto I Will Always Love You.

Mientras Mercedes cantaba Sam, se acercó a Rachel **-Quieres Bailar conmigo Señorita?-** le pregunto él, con voz honda haciendo reír a Rachel.

 **-Sería un honor caballero.** -le dijo ella, riendo.

En el centro del ya se encontraba Mike y Brittany bailando. Aunque ellos, ya no era novios, ellos seguían siendo buenos amigos. Ellos empezaron a bailar suave de un lado a otro, todo el mundo podía ver que era un baile inocente, pero Quinn, sitio un cosquilleo raro en el estómago. Cuando la Canción termino Quinn iba a ir donde Rachel, pero Brittany se le adelanto **\- Rachel baila conmigo la por favor-** le dijo ella y Rachel asistió. **-Yay-** le dijo y la abrazo.

Mientras Noah cantaba, Quinn y Santana, estaban atentas al baile de Rachel y Brittany. Aunque a ellas no les gustara, Rachel y Brittany se movían bien juntas. El baile entre ellas dos se veía más caliente, que el de Rachel y Sam, bueno al menos pensaban ellas. Cuando termino el baile, Quinn, fue rápido donde Rachel y Santana, donde Brittany.

- **Rach, bailarías conmigo?-** le pregunto ella y a las dos se le agito el corazón.

- **Claro que si Quinny-** le dijo Rachel, y le sonrió.

Sam, estaba cantando, Stay with me. Quinn miro a Santana y ella se empezaba a mover con Brittany.

 **-Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand**

 **But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man**

 **These nights never seem to go to plan**

 **I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?-**

Los que no, habían escuchado a Sam, antes estaban sorprendidos por su voz.

 **-Oh, won't you stay with me?**

 **'Cause you're all I need**

 **This ain't love, it's clear to see**

 **But darling, stay with me-**

Rachel, se sentía mas contenta bailando con Quinn, que cuando bailo con Sam y Brittany. Quinn Mientras bailaba con Rachel, sentía su corazón en la garganta, ella miro a Rachel y pensó que era Hermosa.

 **-Why am I so emotional?**

 **No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control**

 **And deep down I know this never works**

 **But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt**

 **Oh, won't you stay with me?**

 **'Cause you're all I need**

 **This ain't love, it's clear to see**

 **But darling, stay with me**

 **Oh, won't you stay with me?**

 **'Cause you're all I need**

 **This ain't love, it's clear to see**

 **But darling, stay with me-**

Quinn solo quería que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento, para quedarse con Rachel en sus brazos.

 **-Oh, won't you stay with me?**

 **'Cause you're all I need**

 **This ain't love, it's clear to see**

 **But darling, stay with me-**

Cuando el baile termino, Quinn y Rachel, se quedaron como estaban, Quinn se separó un poco de Rachel, y la miro a los ojos, esos ojos que cada día más la atraían hacia ella. Quinn, le puso la mano sobre su mejilla y se acercó y le besó el frete y se separó y negó con la cabeza, ella no sabe que le estaba pasando, pero tenía que averígualo.

Rachel vio negar a Quinn, con la cabeza y le iba a preguntar si le pasaba algo, pero su Madre, llego con las Pizzas.

Los chicos rápido dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo y se fueron a comer. Después de que hubieron terminado de comer ellos jugaron diferentes juegos. Cuando ya eran las 12:00 am, los chicos decidieron acostarse a dormir, todos les habían pedido permiso a sus Padres, para quedarse en la casa de Rachel.

Los días pasaron y ya era tiempo de volver a la escuela, Shelby se había quedado en lima una semana más, para poder llevar a Rachel a la escuela el primer día. Ella, ya se había perdido el primer día de 9 y 10 grado, no se iba a volver a perder otro. Y Rachel, le había dicho que los fuera ver el miércoles que era su primera reunión del año en Glee. Shelby, le había dicho que si su profesor le daba permiso, ella y Cassandra irían.

El Primer día de escuela llego y Noah, le había dicho el día anterior a Rachel, que se pusiera los skinny Jeans negros, la camisa roja, el Jacket de cuero y los Vans rojos, ella le había preguntado porque pero le dijo que ella iba a ver. Rachel se levantó y se bañó, ella se vistió como Noah, le había dicho, su Madre, le había amarado el pelo. Ella bajo a desayunar, y se encontró con sus Padres.

 **-Hola, Papi, Hola Papá-** les dijo ella y los abrazo.

 **-Hola Cariño-** le dijo Hiram.

 **-Hola estrella-** le dijo Leroy besándole la cabeza.

 **-Buenos días, Pequeñín, te vez hermosa-** le dijo Cassandra enterando en la cocina y abrazando a Rachel.

Ella, como siempre se sonrojo y dijo **-Gracias Cassie-** Casandra le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

 **-Rachel, Noah viene a buscarte?-** le pregunto Leroy.

Hiram, negó con la cabeza y dijo **-No recuerdas que Shelby, se quedó para llevarla.-**

Leroy, se rio y dijo- **a verdad.-** y Ellos solo rieron.

Después de haber comido ella salió con su Madre, hacia la escuela. Rachel, podía ver que su Madre, estaba más emocionada que ella. Cuando llegaron al parking de la escuela, ellas vieron a Noah, y se empezaron a reír. El traía puesto exactamente lo mismo que Rachel, tenía. **-Parece que Noah, quería** **que vinieran como gemelos.-** le dijo Shelby y negó con la cabeza. Algo él se traía entre manos.

Rachel, sonrió y asistió. Noah fue hacia el auto- **Hola tití, Rae, estas lista?-** le pregunto él.

 **-Claro que si-** le dijo ella emocionada, Quinn, ya debía estar en la escuela con los demás.

- **Titi, tu vienes o es el miércoles?** -le pregunto el, a Shelby.

 **-El miércoles si, el Maestro de Glee, me da permiso-** le dijo ella, y se acercó a Rachel y le beso la frente **-Cuídate mi amor, Que tengas un Buen Día-** le dijo ella, **-Te amo-** le dijo ella y se viro donde Noah **\- a ti también, ahora cuídamela y ya váyanse que solo quedan 5 minutos para que suene el timbre y no quiero que lleguen tarde.-**

 **-Yo también, te amo Mama-** le dijo Rachel y bajo del auto.

 **-Bye titi-** le dijo Noah y empezaron a caminar a la escuela. Cuando llegaron a las puertas principales Noah, se viro donde Rachel y le estiro el puño y pregunto **-lista?-**

Ella asistió, y achoco su puño, y dijo **-Lista-**

Cuando entraron, todo el Pacillo se quedó en silencio y se quedó mirándolos. Rachel, se puso un poco nerviosa pero Noah, le echo el hombro y la pego un poco más hacia él.

Los del Glee, estaban al final del pasillo, al lado del casillero de Quinn y Santana, y los estaban observando.

- **Wow, Rachie, se ve linda-** les dijo Brittany y los chicos asistieron **.-los de noveno, deben creer que ella también es de nueve, porque la están mirando, como si se la quisieran comer-** dijo ella, haciendo que rápidamente Quinn, mirará donde ella, estaba señalando a unos chicos que se parecían igual de pervertidos que Jewfro.

Quinn, hizo una mueca de asco al ver que ellos la estaban mirando como si la estuvieran desvistiendo. Ella miro para su lado y vio a una chica estaba bebiendo un slushie y camino donde ella y se lo quito. La chica al ver que era Quinn, no protesto. Ella camino donde los pervertidos y les tiro el slushie, mojándolos a los dos y se acercó al oído y dijo **-Dejen de mirarla pervertidos, y no quiero que se le acerquen, o les tirare tantos slushie como pueda-** ella, les dio un empujo y camino donde Rachel, y Noah que se encontraban mirando la escena sorprendidos, al igual que todo el pasillo.

- **Quinn-** le regaño, Rachel cuando salió de su asombro.- **Porque hiciste eso?-** le pregunto ella.

 **-Rach, ellos se lo merecían, son unos pervertidos-** le dijo ella, escogiéndose los hombros, si los volvía a ver haciendo lo mismo, la iban a tener peor.

 **-Pero, tú no puedes andar por ahí, haciendo eso-** le dijo Rachel y viro la cara para el otro lado decepcionada. Los chicos del Glee, que estaban escuchando, sabían que venía a continuación y sonrió, especialmente Santana, pero su sonrisa era más malvada.

 **-Rach-** le dijo Quinn, pero Rachel no la miro. **-Lo siento okay, tratare de no volver a hacerlo, pero no te enojes conmigo-** le dijo Quinn, haciendo un puchero, Rachel la miro y pensó que Quinn, se veía adorable.

 **-Está bien, pero no lo vuelas a hacer, okay?** -le dijo ella, y Quinn, asistió rápido, ella ahora tendría que hablar con Santana, para que se encargara de esos chicos por ella.

El timbre sonó, y ellas se fueron para su primera Clase, que era de nuevo con Mr. Shue. Cuando llegaron él las llamo aparte y les dijo **-Después de Clases tenemos que hablar de algo importante, yo les daré pases de tardanza para las otra clase.-** ellas asistieron y se sentaron.

Cuando hubo acabado la clase, los que eran de Glee, se quedaron y los demás se fueron. Los que faltaban del Glee, llegaron minutos más tarde.

 **-Mr. Shue, nos mandó a llamar?-** le pregunto Mercedes, entrado con Kurt, Finn, Matt y Tina, los demás ya estaba allí.

 **-Sí, siéntense un momento, necesitó hablar con ustedes-** les dijo él, y los chicos se sentaron. **-Saben que el miércoles, es nuestra primera reunión del año?** -les pregunto y ellos asistieron **.-Pues yo quiero que practique esta canción mejor-** les dijo y le entrego una canción- **practíquela, porque la van a cantar el miércoles en el patio a la hora del almuerzo-** les dijo, el emocionado y todos ellos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

 **-Pero Mr. Shue, eso es en dos días-** le dijo Mercedes agitada.

 **-Por eso les dije, que tienen que practicarla, desde hoy, necesitamos más miembros si queremos llegar a las Nacionales-** les dijo el emocionado y Finn alzo su mano. **-si Finn?-**

 **-Yo también tengo que participar?-** le pregunto el, y Mr. Shue, asistió **-pero yo hice que Sam, mi nuevo amigo, estuviera interesado en entrar al Glee, cuando él empezara las clases esta semana. Deberían solo participar los que no ha hecho nada** -le dijo él y Mr. Shue le sonrió, Noah, Matt y Mike, se quedaron con la boca abierta.

 **-Bien hecho Finn, Vieron chicos, tienen que seguir el ejemplo de Finn-** Les dijo él y Noah, se levantó.

- **Qué ejemplo?, dejar que los demás traigan a las personas y después tome crédito el?** -le dijo el enojado y señalo a Rachel **-ella fue la que convenció a Sam, y no Finn.-** dijo y se fue para encima de Finn.

 **-Noah-** grito, Rachel, y él se detuvo y la miro **-No puedes estar usando la violencia para todo-** le dijo ella.

- **Porque no?-** le pregunto él, enojado, Finn era su amigo, pero ya estaba cansado de sus comentarios.

 **-Porque tú, no eres un animal.-** le dijo ella. Rachel se le acercó al oído y le dijo **-por favor Noah, no hagas nada, déjalo que él haga y diga lo que quiera.-** le dijo ella, pero el negó con la cabeza. **-por favor-** le volvió a decir ella, pero con los ojos de perrito.

El suspiro hondo y fijo **-Okay, pero no me voy a quedar aquí, me voy a ir a mi segunda clase.-** le dijo él y ella asistió.

 **-Okay, yo también, me voy contigo.-** le dijo ella y se separó de él. Los demás, que estaban tratando de escuchar su conversación, hicieron como si estuvieran hablando entre ellos. **-Mr. Shue, nosotros, trataremos de conseguir a más personas, cantando el miércoles, pero ahora nos tenemos que ir a nuestra siguiente clase-** le dijo Rachel. Y ella y Noah salieron del salón y seguido Mike, Matt, Quinn, Santana y Brittany.

Después de la escuela los chicos, decidieron ir a practicar la canción en el sótano de la casa de Rachel. Y ya que Cassandra y Shelby, estaban allí, les podían ayudar con la coreografía.

Cuando Rachel, llego con los chicos, la casa se veía vacía. De momento aparecieron de la cocina Cassandra y Shelby, acomodándose la ropa y el pelo. Los chicos se quedaron mirándolas sorprendidos, ya que ellas no se habían dado cuanta que ellos estaban allí. Cuando ellas se dieron cuenta de que había gente en la casa, bajaron sus manos y se pusieron coloradas.

Shelby, para tratar de limpiar el aire tenso, se aclaró la garganta y dijo **-No, nos dimos cuenta y nos caímos por la escalera.-** los chicos mayores, trataron de no girar los ojos, ante la mentira de Shelby, pero Cassandra, si los giro y negó con la cabeza.

Rachel, miro a su Madre y vio que tenía lipstick, por toda su cara y su cuello, igual que Cassie y dijo **-Mama yo creo que se te rompió el estuche de maquillajes cuando se cayeron, porque tienen lipstick por todos los lados-** le dijo ella. Y Shelby se ahogó con aire, y empezó a toser, los chicos no pudieron aguatar la risa y se empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia. Rachel, los miro y pregunto **-Que?-** los chicos negaron con la cabeza, Rachel, a veces podía ser tan inocente.

Cuando Shelby, dejo de toser dijo **-Nada mi amor, y como les fue en su primer día de la escuela?-** Santana, se tapó la boca para aguantar la risa, que se le queria salir, Shelby sí que sabía cómo cambiar de tema.

Shelby, le dio una mirada asesina que asusto a Santana y ella aparo.

 **-Nos fue bien, pero tenemos que cantar, el miércoles a la hora del almuerzo.-** le dijo Rachel y los Chicos asistieron.

 **-oh, pero eso, no es muy pronto?-** les pregunto Shelby, y ellos se escogieron de los hombros **-Ya tienen la coreografía?-** le pregunto ella, y ellos negaron con la cabeza.

 **-Para eso veníamos a ver si usted y Cassandra, nos podían ayudar con la coreografía y en el canto-** le dijo Mike.

 **-Okay, pero primero sí, me vuelves a decirme usted, te vas a tener que ir de aquí corriendo-** le amenazo Shelby, haciendo que Mike, se echara para atrás y asistiera **-Okay, chicos tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo, así que digan que van a comer para cómpralo, y llamen a sus Padres y díganle que estarán ensayando.**

Y así hicieron, cada uno les dijo a sus Padres, que se quedarían, un rato en la Casa de Rachel practicando. Y Shelby, se encargó de pedir la comida. Después de haber comido, todos bajaron al sótano y empezaron a ensayar. Y así pasaron, el atardecer, Shelby, ayudándole en el canto y Cassandra en baile.


	23. No se Desanimen

**Hola Chicos, espero que tengan Bunas Noches. Yo la verdad no iba a escribir nada hoy, estoy súper cansada, pero les quería dejar algo hoy, ya que mañana me pusieron a trabajar y no sé si pueda. Ja, yo que pensaba ir a la playa ㈶5. Nada más pusieron a tres a trabajar y yo soy una de ellos. Anyways Gracias por sus Reviews, playa me hacen el día. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 22**

Después de haber ensayado por horas el lunes. Cuando Shelby y Cassandra, ya estaban conformes con la canción de los chicos, ellas, los dejaron ir. Ellas les dijeron que, uno de ellos tendría que enseñarle a Finn, el baile y la parte que habían escogido para él. El baile en sí, era sencillo, pero mayoría de los chicos, dijeron que no le enseñarían, porque él era pésimo bailarín y no querían una nariz rota. Cassandra pensó que, los chicos no iban a tener mucho tiempo, para estar practicado a cada rato, así que ella, le había cogido a Finn, una parte en la canción para que cantara y no bailara mucho.

El martes los chicos fueron a la escuela, Shelby y Cassandra, fueron a las tiendas a conseguir la vestimenta y todo lo que los chicos, necesitarían para el día siguiente. En la hora del almuerzo, los Chicos, le engañaron la nueva coreografía a Finn y a Mr. Shue.

- **Bien hecho chicos, estoy orgullosos de ustedes.-** les dijo Mr. Shue, él estaba contento de que la Madre de Rachel, los estaba ayudando.

- **Yo quería también crear la coreografía.-** le dijo Finn, cruzándose de brazos.

Santana, giró los ojos y dijo **-Pues ya la hicimos, Finntonto, así que apréndetela y trata de no, lastimar a alguien esta vez.-** los demás aguantaron la risa, al ver que Finn, apretaba más sus brazos y sacaba el labio de abajo para afuera, haciendo un puchero. Los Chicos, pensaban que se veía completamente ridículo, ya que parecía estreñido.

El timbre sonó y los chicos tuvieron que ir a clases. Al final del día, todos fueron a la casa de Rachel, para ensayar por última vez, antes de la presentación de mañana. Finn había ido esta vez y después de rato, cuando se empezó a quejar, Cassandra le dio una mirada, y él se quedó callado por el resto d de la noche. Cuando terminaron Shelby y Cassandra, les ensenaron las cosas que les habían comprado y los chicos se emocionaron.

El día siguiente llego y los chicos, estaban nerviosos. Era la hora del almuerzo, pero ellos estaban esperando que pasara 5 minutos para que los estudiantes se acomodaran.

 **\- Ok, Chicos, salgan allí y demuéstrenle de que están hecho, los New Directions.-** les dijo Mr. Shue. **–listos?-** le pregunto el, y los chicos asistieron, él puso su mano en el medio y espero que ellos la ajuntaran y dijo-a la cuenta d tres-

Ellos contaron y cuando llego a tres gritaron **-New Directions-** y rieron y fueron saliendo al patio.

Artie:

 **-Yeah**

 **Yeah, I'm up at Brooklyn**

 **Now I'm down in Tribeca**

 **Right next to DeNiro**

 **But I'll be hood forever**

 **I'm the new Sinatra**

 **And since I made it here**

 **I can make it anywhere**

 **Yeah, they love me everywhere-**

Finn:

 **-I used to cop in Harlem**

 **All of my Dominicanos**

 **Right there up on Broadway**

 **Brought me back to that McDonald's**

 **Took it to my stash box**

 **Five-Sixty state-street**

 **Catch me in the kitchen**

 **Like a Simmons with them pastries-**

Shelby y Cassandra, no, le habían dicho a los chicos, que ellas iban a ir, para no ponerlos más nerviosos. Ellas le habían pedido permiso, al director para poder estar allí. Ellas estaban en una esquina mirando a los chicos cantar, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Puck (Mercedes)

 **-Eight million stories out there in it naked (Oh-wooh, woah)**

 **The city is a pity, half o' y'all won't make it**

 **Me, I got a plug Special Ed, "I Got It Made" (Woah-ooh-ooh)**

 **If Jesus payin' LeBron I'm payin' Dwayne Wade-**

Mientras ellos cantaban, Rachel, vio a una chica que estaba cantando con ellos y le sonrió.

- **Three-dice Cee-Lo (Whoa, ooh-ooh)**

 **Three-card Marley**

 **Labor Day Parade**

 **Rest in peace, Bob Marley**

 **-Jigga, I be spiked out (las chicas: Come on)**

 **I can trip a referee (Las chicas: Come on)**

 **Tell by my attitude (las chicas: Come on)**

 **That I most definitely from-**

Los chicos, se estaban moviéndose bien, y parecía que estaban divirtiéndose

Todos los Chicos.

 **-In New York (From, hey, aha)**

 **Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Yeah)**

 **-There's nothing you can't do (Yeah)**

 **Now you're in New York**

 **Rachel: You're in New York) (Aha, aha, aha)**

 **These streets will make (with Rachel: you feel brand new) (New)**

 **Big lights will (Rachel: inspire you) (Come on)-**

 **Let's hear it for New York (You're welcome, old G)**

 **New York**

 **New York-**

Mercedes, con las chicas hicieron un baile, mientras cantaban.

 **-One hand in the air for the big city**

 **Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty**

 **No place in the world that could compare**

 **Put your lighters in the air-**

 **-Everybody say yeah, yeah (Las chicas: Come on, come on)**

 **Yeah, yeah (Las chicas: Come on)**

Los chicos, notaron a Sam, y le sonrieron. Hoy era su primer día en la escuela.

Todos

 **-In (Mercedes: New York) (New York)**

 **Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Mercedes: Jungle, yeah, yeah)**

 **There's nothing you can't do (You can't do)**

 **Now you're in New York (Mercedes: New York, New York) (New York)**

 **These streets will make you feel brand new (Mercedes: Brand new) (Brand new)**

 **Big lights will (with Mercedes: inspire you) (Inspire you)**

 **Let's hear it for New York (Mercedes: New York)**

 **New York (Mercedes: New York)**

 **New York (Mercedes: New York)-**

Los chicos, terminaron el baile sentados. Ellos esperaron a ver si alguien aplaudía o algo, pero todos se quedaron como si nada hubiera pasado. Ellos se desilusionaron un poco. Cassandra, que estaba viendo los chicos, negó con la cabeza, ellos lo habían hecho bien, ellos se merecen al menos unos cuantos aplausos.

 **-Hey, oigan-** grito ella a todos, saliendo de la esquina de donde estaba. Shelby trato de jalarle pero ella no la dejo. **\- Ustedes son sordos?-** les pregunto ella enojada, a todos en general, **-Ellos estuvieron geniales, deberían por lo menos aplaudir-** les dijo ella, los que estaban en el patio la miraron sorprendidos y no aplaudieron, ni hicieron nada y ella grito **-Que aplaudan-** todos aplaudieron un poco asustados y los de New Directions se pusieron colorados y como pudieron se fueron yendo a escondidas para el salón de coro **.-Gracias, la próxima vez, que no les tenga que decir-** le dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfadora **-Que tenga un Bonito Día-** les dijo y fue detrás de los chicos.

Shelby, la miro sorprendida y después negó con la cabeza y alcanzo a Cassandra. Si Cassie, definitivamente estaba loca.

Los chicos llegaron al salón, y se sentaron.

 **-Eso fue vergonzoso-** le dijo Mercedes, al grupo y ellos asistieron.

 **-Sí, nunca me imaginé que algo así, nos fuera a pasar-** les dijo Tina, y los demás asistieron.

 **-Yo creo, que Cassandra, se pasó de la raya-** les dijo Kurt y Noah, lo miro raro.

 **-Estás loco?-** le pregunto **-eso fue épico-** les dijo él y los chicos lo miraron **\- No, de verdad, eso fue lo más Badass que yo he visto en esta escuela, lo vergonzoso fue salir allí afuera y que nadie nos prestara atención.-** les dijo el. **-les vieron la cara de asustados cuando Cassandra, les grito?-** Pregunto él y todos ellos se rieron.

Artie, se rio y dijo **-eso es cierto, y Cassandra se veía sexy enojada-** dijo el, chocándole la mano a Noah.

 **-Quien se veía sexy, Artie?-** ellos rápido pararon de reír y miraron a la puerta, que se encontraba Cassandra y Shelby, que tenía una ceja levantada esperando la respuesta de Artie.

Artie, trago saliva y miro a todos los lados, Shelby se veía como una mujer que le tenías que temer **-Nos..Nosotros -** le dijo el nervioso, ellos tenía la sospecha de que ellas andaban juntas, el no quería quedarse sin vida.

Shelby, lo miro y volvió a levantar la ceja **-enserio yo te había escuchado mencionar el nombre de Cassandra-** le dijo ella y Artie se puso más nervioso, él solo quería salir de allí, pero no podía ellas estaban paradas en la puerta, los chicos solo aguantaban la risa, Artie, estaba blanco como un papel, ellos habían visto a Shelby cuando le giño el ojo a Cassandra.

 **-Sí, Si Yo dije que Nosotros nos veíamos sexy, con la ropa que nos regaló Cassandra-** le dijo el, todo nervioso **\- verdad chicos?-** ellos al verle la cara de asustado, se empezaron a reír y Cassandra y Shelby dejaron salir sus sonrisa Malvadas.

 **-Deberías, de haber visto tu cara, era peor de la de ellos-** le dijo Noah entre risa, haciendo que todos rieran de nuevo.

El los miro a todos, y se hizo el enojado **-No puedo creer, que me hicieran eso-** dijo y se cruzó los brazos.

 **-Fue, una broma pequeña, lo siento, no te enojes conmigo.-** le dijo Selby, con cara de Inocente y sacando su labio hacia afuera.

Él le miro el puchero y se sorprendió, el parecido al de Rachel, era impresionante y él no le podía decir a Rachel que no, así que único que pudo hacer fue sonreír y dijo. **-te perdono-** Shelby, le sonrió.

 **-Chicos, quiero que me disculpe si los avergoncé, no les voy a decir que estoy arrepentida, porque no lo estoy, ustedes estuvieron grandísimos y se merecían muchos aplausos-** les dijo ella y los chicos le sonrieron, ella parecía ruda, pero era tan suave como una almohada.

- **Es cierto, estuvieron increíbles, así que no se desanimen, lo más importante es que cantaron con el corazón y se divirtieron.-** les dijo Shelby, sonriendo y los chicos rieron **\- además yo, sé que se les unirá personas más adelante.**

En ese momento entro Mr., Shue con dos jóvenes detrás de él.


	24. Chapter 24

**Gracias por sus Reviews. Me disculpo por no subir un capitulo ayer, llegue a mi casa, súper cansada, solo quería bañarme y dormir, Olvidarme de todo, ya que hoy también tenía que trabajar. Hay muchos que quieren ver más a Quinn y a Rachel juntas, pues aquí les traigo este Capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 24**

Mr. Shue, entro y detrás de él, se encontraban Sam y la chica que Rachel, había visto cantando.

 **-Chicos, eso estuvo fantástico.-** les dijo Mr. Shue, casi brincando de la emoción, los chicos giraron los ojos, a veces él parecía que se drogaba. **-Aquí, Sam Evans y Sunshine Corazon, quieren adicionar.-** dijo él, y los chicos los saludaron con la mano.

Rachel, fue a donde Sam y lo abrazo **-Sammy viniste-** le dijo ella contenta.

Sam rio **-claro que si Rae, yo te lo había prometido.-** le dijo, y le dio in toquecito en la nariz, haciéndola reír. A Noah, no le gustó mucho eso, él era el que la tenía que hacer reír.

Sonó el timbre, anunciando que el almuerzo había terminado y tenían que volver a las clases.

 **-Buenos chicos, ustedes estarán adicionando el viernes-** les dijo él, a Sam y a Sunshine, se viro donde los otros y dijo **-ahora vayan a clase, nos vemos todos más tarde.-** los chicos, se fueron q clase, dejando a Cassandra, Shelby y Mr. Shue, solos.

Mr. Shue, se acercó a Shelby **-Hola soy Will Shuester, es un honor, tenerla aquí.-** le dijo con una sonrisa y le estiro la mano.

 **-Mucho gusto, Will, como ya sabes yo soy Shelby Corcoran, la Madre de Rachel.-** le dijo Shelby y él volvió a reír. Cassandra que estaba a un lado pensó que al mejor sería retrasado.

 **-Déjame decirte, que eres mucho más hermosa en persona-** le dijo él mirando fijamente a Shelby, haciéndola sonrojar, Casandra por su parte lo estaba asesinado con la mirada.

 **-Y yo soy Cassandra, pero no te preocupes, no tienes que prestarme atención.-** le dijo Cassandra sarcásticamente. **-pero, puedes ser tan amable de** **deja de estar mirando a Shelby, como si te la quisieras comer-** le dijo ella seria, y él se puso colorado y miro a donde estaba el piano.

Shelby, miro a Cassandra, en forma de regaño pero ella se escogió de los hombros y le sonrió.

 **-Lo siento no te había visto.-** se disculpó él.

Cassandra giro sus ojos y dijo **\- enserio?, no me había dado cuenta-** los celos la hacían sarcástica **-Nos vamos Shelby?-** le pregunto y se acercó a Shelby por la espalda.

- **Si vamos-** le dijo Shelby, no muy amable y miro a Mr. Shue, con una sonrisa de disculpa y dijo **-Fue un gusto conocerte, Nos estaremos viendo-** y salió del salón, sin esperar a Cassandra.

Cuando llegaron al auto, ella miro a Cassandra enojada y dijo **-Que diablos te pasa?, Él es el Maestro de Rache, no lo tenías que tratar así.-**

 **-Pues no se estaba portando como un Maestro-** le dijo Cassandra t se cruzó de los brazos.

 **-Porque, dices tú, que él no se estaba comportando como un Maestro?-** le pregunto ella.

 **-Porqué No se sabía expresar, además parecía retrasado-** le dijo Cassandra, y Shelby trato de contener risa **-además él, te miraba con deseo-** le dijo ella, virando la cara a la venta.

Shelby, esta vez no pudo aguantar la risa y dijo **-Awe, mi linda Cassie, esta celosa-** Cassandra, se puso colorada y negó con la cabeza.

 **-Yo no me pongo celosa.-** le dijo ella.

Shelby como pudo la miro y se le dibujo una sonrisa traviesa. Ella paró y dio una vuelta con dirección a la escuela.

Cassandra, la miro y le pregunto **-para dónde vamos?-** ella, estaba confundida, ella creía que iban a ir a la casa da los Berry.

 **-Se me olvido, darle mi número Mr. Shue, para que me llame, cuando tenga una duda sobre Rachel-** le dijo ella, y se mordió el labio, para que Cassandra no viera su sonrisa, Shelby sabía lo que se venía.

 **-Shelby Marie Corcoran, vira en este momento-** le dijo Cassandra, casi gritando **.-Sobre mi cadáver le vas a dar tú número a ese retrasado.-** le dijo ella, negando rápido con la cabeza.

Shelby tuvo que parquear el auto, la risa que le dio no la iban a dejar guiar.

Después de haberse reído por unos minutos, se limpió las lágrimas y le pregunto **-adiós no que tú no te ponías celosa?-**

Cassandra negó con la cabeza **-para mí eso, no son celos.-** le dijo y Shelby, alzo una ceja en forma de pregunta. **-esa soy yo, cuidando lo que es mío-** ella lo dijo con una cereza que a Shelby, se le agito el corazón.

 **-Y desde, cuando para acá, yo soy tuya?-** Le pregunto ella.

 **-Creó, que desde el día en que te conocí, ese día, mi corazón ya sabía que serias mía para siempre-** le dijo ella y en sus ojos solo reflejaba amor.

A Shelby se le derritió el Corazón, y sintió muchos sentimientos a la misma vez, trato de hablar, pero nada le salía, así que la beso. En ese beso, ella le expresaba todo lo que quería decir, pero no podía. Cassandra, en ese beso sintió lo que Shelby, le trataba de decir y sonrió. Las cosas se empezaban a poner un poco calientes, hasta que Shelby, sin querer apretó la bocina del auto. Ellas se separaron como si algo les hubiera dado electricidad y se empezaron a reír.

Después que terminaron de reír, Shelby encendió el auto y se fueron para la casa.

El viernes llego y Sam y Sunshine, tuvieron sus audiciones. Sin duda alguna los chicos entraron, Sunshine sorprendió a todos cantando, Listen. Ella tenía una voz impresiónate, que estaba a la altura de la de Mercedes, Rachel y la de Santana. Mercedes le dio celos, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando salieron de la escuela cada uno se había ido para su casa. Hiram, fue a buscar a Rachel, ya que Shelby y Cassandra salido a comprar las cosas que le faltaban para el viaje de vuela a España, el domingo. Hiram, la llevo a comer, ya que hacían días que no pasaba tiempo con ella. Cuando ya habían pedido la comida Hiram, le pregunto **-y como encuentras, la escuela este año-**

 **-Papa, nada más llevamos una semana-** le dijo ella, y él sonrió, y le hizo seña para que continuará. **-todo va bien, había unos chicos, que intentaron tiranos con slushie, pero Noah y Quinn, los detuvieron.-** le dijo y Hiram sonrió, Noah y Quinn eran súper protectores **.-se nos unieron Sam y una chica llamada Sunshine, hoy a las New Directions.-** le dijo ella sonriendo-ahora tenemos mucha más gente, para ir a las Nacionales.-le dijo ella mocionada.

 **-Cierto, este año son en New York verdad?-** pregunto Hiram y Rachel asistió emocionada.

 **-Sí, espero que podamos ir a New York, yo quiero ver a Amber-** le dijo ella, Amber, era su única amiga cuando estaba en New York. Ella era chistosa, Cariñosa y siempre la defendía cuando la molestaban.

 **-Pues, espero que ganen las Nacionales, para poder verla-** le dijo Hiram.

Rachel, asistió y empezó a comer, ya que había llegado la comida. Después que terminaron, Hiram pago y se fueron a la casa. Cuando llegaron Noah, estaba esperando a Rachel, para jugar.

 **-¿Noah, que haces aquí?-** le pregunto Rachel, cuando entro y lo encontró senado en la sala. **-Yo pensaba que tenías, planes con la porrista Mia, ya que sus Padres no estaban en casa.-** le dijo ella.

Noah, se llevó la cabeza y miro a Hiram, que estaba al lado de Rachel, con una ceja levantada **-Ella me iba a ayudar con una asignación-** le dijo él y Hiram, negó con la cabeza y subió para su cuarto, eso no se lo creía nadie. Cuando Hiram subió, Noah se viro donde Rachel, y dijo **-Rae, no puedes decir cosas así, delante de los Padres-**

 **-¿Porque No?-** le pregunto ella, curiosa.

 **-Porque yo no voy a estudiar-** le dijo moviendo sus cejas.

 **-¿y entonces a que ibas?-** le pregunto ella.

Noah, negó con la cabeza y dijo **-Olvídalo, lo importante es que yo le cancele, para poder venir a jugar con mi prima favorita-**

Rachel, rio y le dijo **-Noah, yo soy tu única prima.-**

 **-Rae, si tuviera otras primas, como quieras tu serias mi preferida-** le dijo él.

- **Aw, Noah, gracias-** le dijo ella y lo abrazo **-pero como quieras te voy a dar una pela en COD.-**

El rio y dijo **-Cree te lo, las últimas veces ganaste, porque yo te deje ganar.-**

Ellos jugaron hasta las 11:30, que el celular de Noah, sonó.

 **-Hello, si, si, okay ya voy-** el engancho y miro a Rache **l-era Mama, quiere que este en casa antes de las 12:00, así que me tengo que ir.-** le dijo él y empezó a recoger las cosas.

 **-Okay, Gracias por venir Noah, me divertí mucho, y eres el mejor primo del Mundo-** le dijo ella, después de haberlo ayudado a coger sus cosas.

 **-De nada Rae-** le dijo él y la abrazo, **-Nos vemos mañana-** le dijo y se fue.

Rachel, comió cereal y después se fue a bañar. Cuando salió se encontró a Quinn, acostada en su cama.

Quinn, que estaba media dormida, al escuchar la puerta levanto la cabeza, miro a Rachel y le sonrió bobamente **-Hola Rach, te estaba esperado-**

Rachel sonrió, ante la escena tan tierna, Quinn tenía el pelo revolcado y tenía los ojos medio cerrados **-Quinn, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-** le pregunto ella.

 **-No lo se, desde las 10:00.-** dijo Quinn, y se escogió de los brazos.

Rachel, negó con la cabeza y dijo **-y porque no bajaste a avisarme?-**

 **-Creía que venias rápido, además me puse cómoda-** le dijo Quinn acomodándose más en la cama.

Rachel, le sonrió y pregunto **-¿Que querías?-**

 **-Que salgas conmigo mañana-** le dijo ella casi cerrando los ojos.

- **¿Para dónde?-** le pregunto Rachel.

 **-No lose para donde sea.-** le dijo Quinn.

 **-Okay, pues está bien, voy a llamar a Noah, para que los chicos vengan con el-** le dijo ella, y fue a buscar el celular en el pantalón.

Quinn, negó la cabeza desde la cama y dijo **-No Rach, ellos no, solo tú y yo-**

Rachel, paro lo que estaba haciendo y miro a Quinn **,-¿No quieres que ellos vayan?-** le pregunto ella confundida, ellos siempre salían en grupo.

Quinn, volvió a negar con la cabeza **-No, yo extraño nuestro tiempo a solas-** le dijo ella e hizo un puchero, Rachel, pensó que Quinn media dormida era la más tierna. **-ellos siempre están con nosotros y casi no puedo hablar contigo-** le dijo ella.

Rachel, se rio bajito, para no despertar a sus Padres y dijo **-Okay está bien, mañana solo estaremos tú y yo-** Quinn, la miro con los ojos cerrados y le volvió a sonreír embobada.

 **-Yay, te vas a divertir-** le dijo ella y se arropo con la sabana.

Rachel, volvió a reír y aunque ella sabía la repuesta le pregunto **-¿no vas a irte a tu habitación?-**

Quinn, negó con la cabeza **-Nop,** **aquí** **huele a ti-** dijo y abrazo a una almohada.

Rachel, se sonrojo y se acomodó al lado de Quinn y dijo **-Buenas Noches Quinn-**

Quinn al sentir a Rachel, en la cama, soltó la almohada y la abrazo **-umm Buenas Noches Rach-** le dijo ella y le dio un beso en el pelo.

Rachel, cuando sintió los brazos de Quinn, a su alrededor, se le acelero el corazón y se sonrojo. Ella puso sus manos encima de las de Quinn y sonrió, después de un rato en esa posición, se quedó dormida con la sonrisa en su cara.

A la mañana siguiente Quinn, fue la primera en levantarse. Ella sintió un peso en su pecho y miro hacia abajo, lo que vio la hiso sonreír. Ella tenía los brazos alrededor de una dormida Rachel, y Rachel, la tenía abrazada por la cintura y la cabeza de ella estaba en su pecho. Ella miro a su alrededor y vio que no estaba en su habitación. Ella después recordó por qué había ido hasta allí y sonrió. Hoy ellas tendrían un día especial.

Eran ya las 7:30 cuando Rachel, se empezó a mover y después de unos segundos, se despertó. Ella bostezo y arrugo la nariz de una forma tan linda, que parcia un gatito, Quinn, que la estaba viendo dejo salir una risita.

- **Buenos Días gatito-** le dijo ella y le saco los pelos que estaban tapándole los ojos.

 **-mmm, Buenos Días-** le dijo Rachel, Quinn le sonrió, Rachel era súper tierna.

Quinn, se iba a levantar para ir a su casa, pero Rachel, la paró **-No quédate un ratito más-**

Quinn, le volvió a sonreír, se acostó y dijo **-Okay solo 5 minutos más-**

 **-Okay-** le dijo Rachel, cerrando los ojos.

Pero no, fueron 5 minutos, Rachel, se había vuelto a quedar dormida y con la cabeza en el pecho de Quinn, impidiendo que ella saliera de allí. A ella no le molestaba, a ella le gustaba, sentir a Rachel, cerca de ella.

Cuando Quinn, volvió a abrir sus ojos, ella miro al reloj y vio que ya eran las 12:05. Ella no sabía cuándo se había quedado dormida y menos cuando Rachel, había salido dela habitación. Ella vio un cepillo de boca y una notita con la letra de Rachel, que decía **-Fui a ayudar a Mama, con el desayuno, cuando te despiertes usas el baño y bajas a comer, te voy a estar esperando.-** Quinn, rio y se fue al baño. Cuando termino, ella bajo y se encontró con Rachel, en la cocina.

 **-¿Dónde están los demás?-** pregunto ella, desde la puerta asustando a Rache, que brinco-

 **-¡Quinn!-**

Ella rio y levanto sus manos **-lo siento, Rach, yo creía que me habías escuchado-**

Rachel, negó con la cabeza y dijo **-No, no lo había hecho, y Mama, está en su habitación con Cassandra, Papi está trabajando, y Papa, se fue ahora mismo a buscar algo en el sótano.-**

Quinn, sonrió y se sentó al lado de Rachel. **-¿Que comes?-** pregunto ella, cuando vio a Rachel, con un plato de comida.

Rachel, se paró y busco un plato de comida en el microondas **-toma yo puse tu desayuno ahí, hace como 10 minutos-** le dijo ella.

Quinn, vio el plato y eran unos French toast con Bacon. **-Gracias, pero tú no estás comiendo lo mismo-**

Rachel, negó con la cabeza **-No, yo esto comiendo frutas, quieres probar?-** le dijo señalándole el tenedor.

Quinn, asistió con la cabeza y abrió la boca. Rachel, sonrió y hizo como si viniera un avioncito para la boca de Quinn. Quinn, se empezó a reír y cogió la fruta.

 **-Sabe bueno,** Gracias-le dijo Quinn

 **-De nada, hay mas en la nevera, cuando termines te sirvo.-** le dijo Rachel, y Quinn asistió.

Cuando te Quinn, termino ellas fueron a la sala por un rato. Cuando se hicieron las 2:00, Quinn le dijo a Rachel, que se iba para la casa para poder bañarse. Ella le dijo que se irían a las 4:00.

Cuando ella se fue, Rachel se metió a bañar, ella no sabe el porqué, pero no podía esperar para ver que Quinn, tenía planeado.


	25. El Descubrimiento

**Gracias por sus Reviews, espero que haigan tenido un Hermosos día. Chikane12, extrañe tu comentario;-P, espero que estés bien. CharlieDi, para contestar tu pregunta, Rachel, ya va para los 12 y Quinn tiene 16. Cienveinticuatro, parece que el tiempo, no está a nuestro lado jajá. Es chévere que seas Doctor, yo desde chiquita, siempre quise ser Doctora, Policía o Chef, termine escogiendo la última pero quería volver a por lo menos, a ser una enfermera graduada .Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 25**

Cuando Rachel, salió de bañarse, empezó a buscar que ponerse, cuando tocaron la puerta. Cuando abrió, era Cassandra con una taza **-te traje chocolate caliente-** le dijo sonriéndole.

 **-Gracias, ¿quieres entrar?-** le pregunto ella, después de haber cogido la taza.

Cassandra asistió, y entro a la habitación. Rachel tenia ropa tirada por toda la cama, Cassandra, se viro donde ella y dijo **-y eso.-**

Rachel, bajo la cabeza y dijo **-Quinn, me invito a salir, pero no sé qué** **ponerme.-**

Cassandra, levanto la ceja y pregunto **-y quien más va con ustedes?-**

 **-Nadie más, Quinn quería pasar tiempo solo conmigo-** le dijo ella y sintió como su corazón se agitaba al decir eso.

 **-uh, Okay-** dijo Cassandra, más adelante tendría que hablar con Quinn. **-Y porque no te pones esto-** le dijo ella, señalándole una camisa de botones con cuadritos y una camisilla color blanca, un Skinny jean azul y los Vans azules y blanco.

Rachel, asistió con la cabeza y se lo fue a poner al baño. Cuando ella salió, vestida, Cassandra silbo y le dijo **-Y quién es esa mami songa-** Rachel, se sonrojo y Cassandra rio.

 **-Gracias por ayudarme-** le dijo Rachel.

 **-De nada pequeñín, para eso es la familia.-** le dijo ella, y le giño el ojo. -¿Y para dónde van?-

Rachel, se escogió de los hombros y dijo **-Donde sea que vayamos está bien.-**

 **-Y le pedisteis permiso a tus Padres, para salir?-** le pregunto Cassandra, sabiendo la repuesta **.-Sabes que Shelby quería ir al centro comercial hoy?**

Rachel, negó con la cabeza, ella se había olvidado de eso. Ella no quería decirle a su Madre, que no quería ir con ella, así que le hizo los ojitos a Cassandra.

 **-Nop, no y no, Yo no le voy a decir a Shelby.** -le Cassandra, ella ya conocía a Rachel, como si fuera su hija. Y en parte ella quería que Rachel, de alguna forma lo fuera. Rachel, saco el labio más hacia fuera y Cassandra, se dio por vencida **.-Okay, para, para, yo le digo.-** ella y después se tocó el Corazón dramáticamente **-Si, yo seré la que le rompa el corazón, al decirle que su hija, no quiere pasar tiempo con ella, y que se va con su querida amiga-** le dijo y Rachel se rio.

 **-Gracias-** le dijo y la abrazo. **-además puedes aprovechar ese tiempo a solas-** le dijo ella y Cassandra, abrió los ojos como plato y empezó a toser.

 **-Que… que quieres decir?-** le pregunto ella, nerviosa.

Rachel, giro su cabeza un poco hacia el lado y a Cassandra, le pareció un perrito curioso.- **Que puedes sacarla a comer-** le dijo ella, y Cassandra suspiro aliviada.- **¿Que creías que decía?-** le pregunto ella.

Cassandra, se puso colorada, como se puso a imaginar que Rachel, sabría sobre lo otro, ella negó con la cabeza y dijo **-eso mismo, llevaría a tus Padres a comer-** ella se pasó la mano por el pelo y pregunto **-¿a qué hora te vas?-**

 **-Quinn, dijo que nos iríamos a las 4:00.-** le dijo Rachel.

Cassandra vio el reloj y quedaba media hora todavía y dijo **-Vamos a avisarles a tus Padres**. **-**

Ellas bajaron a la sala y allí, estaba Hiram y Shelby. Leroy había venido de trabajar, pero se había acostado.

 **-Hiram, Shelby, Rachel quiere pedirles permiso para salir.-l** e dijo Cassandra, como si fuera la abogada de Rachel, haciendo reír a Hiram y a Shelby.

 **-Y para donde y con quien va a ir, esta señorita?-** le pregunto Hiram

 **-Ella va a ir con Quinn, y para donde, no se.-** le dijo Cassandra y ella vio cuando a Shelby se le borro la sonrisa.

 **-No vas a ir al centro comercial conmigo?-** le pregunto Shelby, la verdad a ella, no le importaba eso, ella lo que no quería, era que su hija siguiera creciendo, ya pronto se enamoraría, se casaría y la dejaría, Shelby negó con la cabeza, Rachel nunca se olvidaría de ella. Además ella le había dicho que ella no podía tener Novio o Novia, hasta que tuviera los 31.

Rachel, negó con la cabeza y la bajo, ella no dijo nada pero ella estaba pensando en llamar Quinn y cancelar. Cassandra vio a Rachel y se aclaró la garganta, tratado de conseguir que Shelby la mirara, cuando ella lo hizo, ella le señalo a Rachel, con la cabeza y negó, Shelby giro sus ojos y dijo **-Si, estas bien, con Hiram puedes ir-**

 **-Conmigo no hay problemas yo sé que Quinn, la cuidara bien-** le dijo él.

Rachel, miro a su Madre y dijo **-Segura?, yo le puedo decir a Quinn, que vamos después-**

Shelby pensó en decirle que no fuera, ella quería pasar la mayor del tiempo antes de irse con Rachel, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para decirle, Cassandra le alzo una ceja y ella callo y negó con la cabeza. **-No te preocupes ve, mañana yo me voy por la Noche, podemos pasar todo el día juntas-** le dijo ella y le sonrío.

Rachel, fue y abrazo a su Madre, como una niña pequeña y dijo. **-Gracias Mama.-**

Shelby, sonrío, Rachel todavía seguiría siendo su bebe. **-de nada bebe-**

Cassandra y Hiram sonrieron ante esa escena.

El timbre sonó y Shelby, fue a abrir **-Hola Quinn-** le dijo ella.

Quinn, no sabe porque pero se sentía nerviosa **.-Hola Shelby, Rachel te dijo que íbamos a salir?-** le pregunto ella.

 **-Sí, cancelo mi día de compras-** le dijo ella, a ver que hacia Quinn.

Quinn, por su parte trago saliva **-lo siento mucho, yo no sabía que ustedes tenían planes** -le dijo ella, y Shelby le sonrío.

 **-No te preocupes mañana pasaremos el día juntas-** le dijo ella.

 **-Okay-** le dijo Quinn- **¿y Rachel?-**

 **-Aquí-** dijo ella apareciendo detrás de Shelby.

 **-ok vamos, adiós Shelby, nos vemos al rato.-** le dijo Quinn.

 **-Adiós Mami, Cassie, Papa, los Quiero-** le dijo Rachel y cerró la puerta.

Cuando el auto estaba fuera de la vista de ellos, Shelby se viro donde los demás y dijo **-Okay, yo no creo que Rachel, tiene edad, para tener una cita.-**

 **-Shelby ella no está en una cita, Quinn solo quiere pasar tiempo con ella.-** le dijo Hiram, girado los ojos, Shelby podría ser sobreprotectora.

 **-Yo creo, que más adelante si, hay que velarlas-** les dijo Cassandra, haciendo que ellos la miraran curiosos, ella giro los ojos **-Yo creo que Rachel, tiene un crush con ella, y vamos a tener que ayudarla más adelante.-** les dijo.

 **-Tienes razón, porque si dejamos que Noah, la ayude sabemos dónde eso va a terminar.-** les dijo Hiram y rieron, menos Shelby.

Ella, se cruzó de brazos y dijo **-pero eso es cuando tenga 31, verdad?-**

Cassandra y Hiram se miraron y empezaron a reír, Shelby Rachel eran iguales, las dos hacían a veces preguntas tan inocentes que dan risa.

Rachel, miraba por la ventana del auto ansiosa, Quinn, está igual pero no dijo nada. Quinn, quería disfrutar su tiempo con Rachel, ella había pensado ir a ver una película, pero ellos siempre iban ahí, así que decidió, ir a una Feria. Cuando llegaron, Quinn, miro a Rachel, y lo que vio la hizo sonreír, Rachel, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y estaba casi brincando en su asiento.

 **-¿Me as traído aquí?-** le pregunto Rachel, Quinn asistió y Rachel dio un gritito y la abrazo-Gracias yo nunca había venido a una Feria.-le dijo ella y salió del auto, Quinn solo se quedó mirándola hasta que Rachel, pregunto **-¿vienes?-**

Quinn, se rio, Rachel no tenía paciencia **-Si ya voy.-**

Como Rachel, nunca había ido a una feria, Quinn le quería ensenar todas las cosas buenas. Ese feria, se encontraba al lado de un lago y ellos estaban alquilando unos barquitos que tu tenía que pedalear para poder moverte, esa Noche era sábado y ellos estarían tirando fuegos artificiales, Cuando Rachel, fue a ver un grupo de baile, Quinn fue y alquilo una para más a la Noche.

Quinn, llevo a Rachel, a las tazas que daban vueltas, Rachel estaba emocionada, pero cuando empezó a girar rápido, se agarró de Quinn y dijo que estaba mareada. Quinn, rio y le dijo que no se preocupara, que eso le pasa a la mayoría de las personas.

Después de eso, Quinn llevo a Rachel a los quioscos de juegos. Había uno que Rachel quería jugar, ya que había visto, que tenia de premio a un osito que tenía sosteniendo a una estrella en sus manos. El señor del puesto, les había dicho que tenía que disparar con el agua, al blanco y el primero que llegara, obtendría el premio. Rachel, reto a Quinn, y término haciendo un puchero, cuando Quinn, le gano, pero termino riendo cuando Quinn, empezó a ser un bailecito, alzando sus manos arriba y abajo **-Gane, gane-** gritaba ella brincado. El señor le pregunto qué premio quería, y ella le señalo el que había querido Rachel. Cuando se lo dieron ella lo miro y se viro a donde Rachel **-toma, es para ti-** dijo y Rachel sonrió.

 **-Gracias-** le dijo Rachel y la abrazo.

Quinn, con gusto, le devolvió el abrazo y pregunto **-¿y cómo se llama?-**

Rachel, lo pensó y solo llego a una conclusión **-Bueno como tú, me lo regalaste, se debería llamar como tú-**

Quinn, rio y dijo **-No tienes que hacer eso, lo puedes llamar como tú quieras-**

 **-Pues yo lo quiero llamar como tú, para cuando no estés cerca, recordar que siempre estarás conmigo atreves de él.-** le dijo ella, y a Quinn, de le derritió el Corazon, Rachel, era un amor.

 **-Okay, pues le podemos llamar Quinny-** le sugirió Quinn.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, y después sonrió **–Quinnybear-** dijo ella emocionada.

Quinn, solo rio y negó con la cabeza.

Ellas jugaron par de juegos más, los cuales Quinn, se asegurar de ganar para darle los peluches a Rachel. Ya Rachel, tenía a Quinnybear, a un Panda, una jirafa, a un tiburón y a un gatito y un patito, que tenía pensando dárselo a Brittany.

Había una pequeña montaña rusa y ellas, se montaron, Cuando terminaron, Quinn llevo a Rachel a un pequeño restaurante al lado de la feria. Como era Sábado era noche de karaoke, Quinn, le dijo a Rachel, que pidiera su soda a lo que ella iba al baño. Pero ella fue primero a donde estaba la lista para cantar y apunto sus nombres. Ella después volvió a la mesa y pidieron su comida. Cuando ellas hubieron terminado, pidieron el postre. Cuando Rachel estaba a punto de darle su primer bocado al bizcocho de chocolate, el Dj cogió el micrófono y las llamo. Rachel, rápido miro a Quinn, quien tenía una cara de inocente.

 **-Tu nos apuntaste, cierto?** -le pregunto ella.

Quinn, negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en su cara dijo **-No sé de lo que me estás hablando, pero vamos que nos llamaron.-**

Ellas pasaron al frente y habían muchas canciones y ellas no sabían cual escoger. Quinn, le dijo que escogiera una que sabían. Rachel, le pregunto que si quería cantar una de Disney y Quinn, asistió. Ellas habían visto Aladdin, hace dos semanas así que cantaron A Whole New World.

Quinn-

 **I can show you the world**

 **Shining, shimmering, splendid**

 **Tell me, princess, now when did**

 **You last let your heart decide?-**

Canto Quinn y le estiro la mano como en la Película.

Quinn-

 **I can open your eyes**

 **Take you wonder by wonder**

 **Over, sideways and under**

 **On a magic carpet ride-**

Quinn-

 **A whole new world**

 **A new fantastic point of view**

 **No one to tell us no or where to go**

 **Or say we're only dreaming-**

 **Rachel- A whole new world**

 **A dazzling place I never knew**

 **But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear**

 **That now I'm in a whole new world with you**

Quinn-

( **Now I'm in a whole new world with you)-**

Rachel-

 **Unbelievable sights**

 **Indescribable feelings**

 **Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

 **Through an endless diamond sky-**

Rachel-

 **A whole new world**

Quinn-

 **(Don't you dare close your eyes)-**

Rachel-

 **A hundred thousand things to see-**

Quinn-

 **(Hold your breath, it gets better)-**

Rachel-

 **I'm like a shooting star**

 **I've come so far**

 **I can't go back**

 **To where I used to be-**

Quinn-

 **A whole new world-**

Rachel-

 **Every turn a surprise-**

Quinn-

 **With new horizons to pursue**

Rachel-

 **Every moment red letter-**

Las dos-

 **I'll chase them anywhere**

 **There's time to spare**

 **Let me share this whole new world with you-**

Quinn-

 **A whole new world-**

Rachel-

 **A whole new world-**

Quinn-

 **That's where we'll be-**

Rachel-

 **That's where we'll be-**

Quinn-

 **A thrilling chase-**

Rachel-

 **A wondrous place-**

Las dos-

 **For you and me-**

Cuando terminaron todos los del restaurant se pararon a aplaudirles. Quinn y Rachel, hicieron reverencia y se fueron a sentar.

 **-Wow, eso fue increíble-** le dijo Rachel riendo.

 **-Sí que lo fue-** le dijo Quinn **-estuvieses grandiosa-** le dijo Quinn, haciendo sonrojar a Rachel.

 **-Tú estuvieres mejor** -le dijo Rachel, y Quinn trato de que no se le viera las mejillas coloradas.

 **-Gracias-** le dijo Quinn y empezó a comerse el postre.

Cuando terminaron Quinn, pago por todo. Aunque Rachel, protesto ella le dijo que ella fue la que le había invitado a par el tiempo con ella así, que ella pago.

Cuando Rachel volvió, Quinn, le pregunto **-¿Quieres ir a la Ferris Wheel, ahora?-**

Rachel, que estaba emocionada dijo **-Claro, vamos-**

Cuando Rachel, vio el tamaño de la Ferris Wheel, negó con la cabeza-No mejor vamos a otra.-le dijo ella a Quinn.

 **-¿Porque? yo creía que querías probar todo aquí-** le dijo ella.

 **-Es que eso se ve alto, Quinn-** le dijo Rachel señalando la Ferris Wheel - **¿y si nos caemos?-** le pregunto ella, a Quinn.

Quinn sonrió, le estiro la mano y pregunto-Rach,- **¿tu confías en mí?-**

 **-Quinn, ¿Que tiene que ver esto con lo otro?-** le pregunto ella confusa.

 **-Confías en mí?-** le pregunto ella, todavía con la mano estirada.

Rachel, suspiro y le cogió la mano, ella no sabía que tenía que ver eso con su pregunto, pero ella le confiaría su vida ciegamente a Quinn. **-Si, tu sabes que yo confió en ti-**

 **-Pues yo jamás dejaría que te pasara algo-** le dijo Quinn y empezaron a hacer la fila para la Ferris Wheel. **-Y yo quiero que tengas toda la experiencia de una feria.-**

Cuando les tocó el turno de ellas, Rachel estaba bien nerviosa y Quinn, lo noto y le paso la mano por la espalda **-Hey, tranquila nada te va a pasar.-** le dijo y le sonrió. Rachel al ver a Quinn sonreír termino ella por hacer lo mismo.

Cuando se montaron, Rachel, pensó que no era tan malo, pero cuando empezó a subir, y vio la altura, se puso nerviosa, de momento se paró cuando estaba bien alto y ella, se escondió en el pecho de Quinn.

Quinn sonrió y le sobo la espalda **.-Rachel, eso es que se están montando más gente, siempre lo hacen, no te preocupes-** le dijo ella, pero Rachel, no salió de su escondite. Ellas volvieron a dar otra vuelta y volvió a detenerse. Esta vez fue que iban a empezar a tirar fuegos artificiales y querían que fuera romántico para las parejas que estaban en el Ferris Wheel.

Quinn, vio que Rachel, no estaba mirado y dijo **-Rachel, mira, desde aquí se ve la vista hermosa-**

Rachel poco a poco, fue sacado su cabeza hasta que estaba igual que Quinn.

 **-wow, esto sí, que es Hermoso-** le dijo ella asombrada, desde ahí, se podía ver todas las luces y el lago y los fuegos artificiales lo hacían más hermoso.

Quinn, asistió con la cabeza, el paisaje se veía súper hermoso. Ellas se quedaron en silencio y después de 5 minutos más en el aire, ellos los bajaron y Quinn, llevo a Rachel al barquito. Había varias personas en sus botecitos y con globos en las manos. Quinn le pregunto a un señor que tenía globos, que para qué era eso y él le había dicho que era como una leyenda. Que quien, tirara el globo contigo, estaría siempre conectado a ti, Quinn, no creyó eso, pero Rachel, si y quería un globo para que lo pudieran tirar juntas ella y Quinn. Ella, le compro un globo a Rachel, de su color favorito y se fueron a el bote.

 **-Quinn, este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida-** le dijo Rachel y la abrazo.

Quinn, iba hablar pero volvió el sonido, de los fuegos artificiales. Después de 20 minutos de que el cielo estuviera lleno de colores, ya casi se acababa los fuegos artificiales y había que soltar el globo. Quinn agarró una parte y Rachel otra, Cuando empezaron a volar los de los otros barquitos ellas lo soltaron.

Rachel, estaba tan emocionada mirando como todos los globos, se unían en el cielo, y las luces, que no noto a Quinn, mirándola.

Quinn, la miro, a Rachel, le brillaban los ojos de la emoción y toda su cara brillaba, Rachel, nunca se había visto más hermosa. En ese momento ella, rogo por que la leyenda fuera verdad y que ellas siempre estuvieran conectadas.

Después de un rato mas así, ellas tuvieron que salir de allí. Cuando ya iban para salir de la feria, Rachel le dijo a Quinn, que vendría en un momento. Quinn, pensó que iría otra vez al baño así que la espero en la salida.

Rachel, había visto que en unos de los quioscos, tenían baloncesto y fue a jugar. Ella quería poder regalarle al menos un peluche a Quinn. Ella le había regalado muchos y ella no le había dado nada. El señor del quiosco la vio y rio un poco.

 **-Ok sabes que tienes tres tiros, si la echas las tres veces, te ganas un peluche, igual de grande que tú-** le dijo y volvió a dar una risa.

 **-Okay, me vas separando el león, ese es el que yo quiero.** -le dijo ella y el señor negó con la cabeza.

Ella, tiro el primer tiro y la echo, ella miro al señor y le dio una sonrisa, cualquiera que la viera diría que estaba aprendiendo de Noah. Ella volvió a tirar y la volvió a echar, al señor ya no le parecía graciosa la niña esa. Rachel, tiro la última y la echo y pregunto **-¿Dónde está mi león?-**

Él le dio el peluche con mala gana **.-Gracias, eso fue una buena práctica, para cuando vuelva estar en el equipo-** le dijo ella con una sonrisa y empezó a irse- **Que tengas Buenas Noches-** le grito ella, dejado a el señor negado la cabeza, debería de aprender a no juzgar.

Cuando ella, llego donde Quinn, le entrego el peluche y dijo **-No, me quería ir de aquí, hasta que tú también tuvieras uno-**

Quinn, cogió el peluche y como pudo y la abrazo **-Gracias Rach, eres un amor.-** le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente, haciendo sonrojar a Rachel.

Ellas fueron de vuelta a la casa. Quinn, se parqueo en su casa, ya que quedaba al lado dela casa de Rachel. Ella, le ayudo a llevar todos los peluches a la casa. Cuando era tiempo de irse Quinn, estaba nerviosa y no sabe el porqué. Rachel salió para afuera y abrazo a Quinn **-Gracias por todo Quinn, de verdad este fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida-** le dijo sonriendo.

Quinn, le sonrió y dijo **-también, es uno de mis mejores días-**

Ellas se quedaron mirándose una a la otra. De momento Quinn, se fue acercando a Rachel. Cuando estaba a punto de besarle la boca, ella viro la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla bien pegadito a la boca **\- Ya me tengo que ir, recordé que Santana quería que fuera a su casa, Buenas Noches Rach-** le dijo ella y corrió a su auto y volvió a salir de allí, con dirección a la casa de Santana. Rachel por su parte estaba confundida, porque Quinn, se había ido tan deprisa. Ella después, se escogió de los hombros, quizás Santana tenía una emergencia.

Ella entro a la casa y subió a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de las dos personas que la habían estado espiándolas desde la ventana de la sala.

Quinn, condujo hacia la casa de Santana. Ella sabía que los Padres de Santana, estarían trabajando, así que podía hablar con Santana. Cuando llego, ella llamo a Santana por el celular pero ella no contesto, así que empezó a tocar la puerta.

 **-Santana, ábreme la maldita puerta, ahora-** grito ella y tres minutos después Santana, apareció media dormida con los pelos revolcados.

 **-¿Qué demonios quieres Quinn?-** le pregunto ella y miro a Quinn, y lo que vio la asusto un poco, Quinn, parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. **-¿Quinn, estas bien?-** pregunto ella, Quinn negó con la cabeza, **\- ¿te duele algo, Que tienes?-** le pregunto ella asustada.

 **-Creo que estoy enamorada-** le dijo ella en susurro.


	26. En Problemas

**Gracias por sus Reviews. Estaba pesando tratar de hacer los capítulos más lardos, pero entonces no actualizaría tan seguido, así que los que ustedes quieran. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 26**

Santana, miro a Quinn sorprendida y dijo **-okay, vamos a entrar y después me explicas, porque piensas que estas enamorada-**

Quinn, asistió y entro con Santana. Ella la llevo hasta la habitación de ella y cerró la puerta.-Okay ahora, porque dices eso?-le pregunto ella, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

 **-Yo hacía u tiempo que me estaba sintiendo extraña cuando veía a esta persona-** le dijo Quinn, ella notaba no quería que Santana, supiera que era Rachel. Santana asistió, y Quinn, siguió- **Hable con Mama, ayer y le pregunte como ella se sentía cuando veía a Papa. Ella me dijo que cuando lo veía, todavía sentía las cosquillitas que sentía cuando se cocieron, que cuando él, salía de viaja ella lo extrañaba mucho, que siempre lo tenía en sus pensamientos y que cuando estaba triste una sonrisa de él, le alegraría el día.-** le dijo ella, y Santana sonrió al escuchar eso, ya que ella quería mucho a Judy, pero después le entro Pánico, ella había sentido todo eso con su mejor amiga, Quinn la vio esto y le pregunto- **¿Santana estas bien?-**

Santana, asistió y sacudió la cabeza, después habría tiempo para eso, Quinn la necesitaba **-Si, sigue solo estaba pensando en algo.-**

Quinn, no le creyó mucho pero siguió **-Pues todo lo que Mama, me dijo yo lo siento, y yo no quiero sentirme así Santana.-** le dijo ella negando con la cabeza.- **lo nuestro nunca pasara-** l dijo ella entre lágrimas, Rachel, jamás podría estar con ella, además ella no quería que por sus sentimientos Rachel se alejara de ella.

Santana, la vio así, y la abrazo **-Hey tranquila, todo es posible-** le dijo con una sonrisa y Quinn se calmó- **además no es como si estuvieras enamorada de la enana-** dijo ella y se rio haciendo que Quinn volverá a llorar. Santana paró de reír y se llevó la mano a la frente- **¡oh Mierda!-** dijo Santana y negó con la cabeza **-Quinn, dime que no es Rachel-**

Quinn solo bajo la cabeza y Santana obtuvo su respuesta **-Quinn, ella es tu mejor amiga-** Santana dijo y se sintió hipócrita.

 **\- lo sé –** le dijo Quinn.

 **-Y es niña.-** le dijo Santana y Quinn asistió.

 **-Y ella es más pequeña que tú-** le dijo ella.

- **Maldita sea, Santana ya lo sé, Porque crees que nunca pasara?-** le pregunto enojada ella.

Santana, alzo sus brazos en forma de rendición y dijo **-lo siento Quinn, solo estoy tratando de entender-** Quinn asistió un poco triste.-Pero desde cuándo, sabes que estabas enamorada de ella?-

Quinn, lo pensó bien y dijo **-Llevaba un tiempo con mis sospechas, pero hoy fuimos a una feria y ella..-**

- **Espera, espera, ¿fueron a una Feria?-** le pregunto Santana curiosa, y Quinn asistió **-Y nadie más fue con ustedes?-** Quinn negó con la cabeza confundida y Santana se rio incrédula. **-No lo puedo creer Quinn, ustedes tuvieron su primera cita.-**

 **-Claro que no, eso no fue una cita-** le dijo Quinn, alterada Rachel, no sabía de sus sentimientos, así que no era una cita.

Santana negó con la cabeza y pregunto **-¿le regates un peluche?-** Quinn asistió, y se puso un poco colorada, ella no le había regalado uno, sino muchos- **¿Comieron juntas?-** Quinn volvió asistir **.-¿y quién pagó?-** le pregunto y Quinn, empezó a entender.

 **-Yo, pero porque yo fui quien la invito-** le dijo ella a la defensiva.

 **-Exactamente, tú pagaste, Puck, paga siempre que salimos, porque él dice que el hombre paga las citas-** le dijo ella.

- **Pero yo no soy un hombre Santana, y yo no sabía que eso era una cita-** le dijo Quinn y bajo la cabeza.

- **Hey, calma, Rachel no sabe nada, además quizás todo esto es solo un pequeño crush.-** le dijo ella y Quinn, negó con la cabeza.

 **-NO, lo creo Santana, yo nunca me había sentido así y…-** empezó Quinn pero Santana la interrumpió.

 **-Escúchame primero Quinn, okay?-** le pregunto ella y Quinn asistió **.-Rachel, fue tu primera mejor amiga, no escúchame-** le dijo Santana cuando vio que Quinn iba hablar **-Quiero decir tu primera amiga inseparable, yo y Brittany, siempre hemos sido tus mejores amigas, pero nosotras dos siempre estábamos juntas, entiendes?-** le pregunto y Quinn, asistió **-y ahora, que tienes toda la atención de Rachel, que por supuesto es un amor, y si le dices eso a alguien te mato-** le dijo y la señalo y Quinn, asistió con una pequeña sonrisa **.-y eso te hace sentir especial, y no sabes si te gusta o si la aprecias como tu mejor amiga. -** le dijo Santana.

Quinn, lo pensó y asistió **-puede ser que tengas razón** -le dijo Quinn **.-Pero como se, si estoy enamorada o no, Yo no quiero alejarme de Rachel-** le dijo ella, nada mas de pesar que tenía que dejar de ver a Rachel, se le revolcaba el estómago.

 **-No te tienes que alejar de ella, eso le haría daño a ella y a ti -** le dijo Santana, y sin ella saberlo eso era lo que ella, le estaba haciendo a Brittany. **-Solo cuando alguien te pregunte ve a citas, experimenta-** le dijo y Quinn negó con la cabeza.

 **-No lo sé, Santana, yo no quiero hacer pensar a alguien que me gusta, solo para aclarar mis sentimientos-** le dijo ella y Santana la miro raro.

 **-Ellos no lo van a saber, eso no los va a lastimar-** le dijo ella y Quinn, asistió insegura.

En la casa de Rachel. Shelby, no podía dormir, se meneaba de un lado para el otro. Ella se paró de la cama y fue para la habitación de Rachel. Ella se asomó por la puerta y Rachel, estaba dormida. Ella fue y le beso la frente. **-Te amo bebe.-** le dijo y Rachel, sonrió dormida.

Ella salió de la habitación y fue a la de Cassandra y toco suave para no despertar a los demás **-Cassie, soy yo Shelby, estas despierta?-**

Dos segundos después, Cassandra abrió la puerta **-¿Qué pasa Shelb?-** le pregunto ella, que se encontraba media dormida y con el pelo revolcado.

Shelby se dio cuenta que había estado dormida y dijo **–Olvídalo, vuelve a dormir, hablamos mañana-** Shelby y se viro para irse, pero Cassandra, la cogió por la mano impidiendo que se fuera.

 **-Por algo viniste, ven entra y cuéntame que pasa-** le dijo ella abriendo más la puerta.

Shelby entró a la habitación y se quedó parada. Cassandra, se acostó y le hiso un espacio para que Shelby se acostara **-Ven acuéstate conmigo-**

Shelby fue y se acostó al lado de ella. Y Cassandra se pegó a ella **-Okay cuéntame que tienes?-**

 **-Estoy preocupada por Rachel-** le dijo ella, y Cassandra la miro esperando una explicación **\- Vistes la expresión de Quinn, cuando casi le daba el beso?-** le pregunto ella, y Cassandra asistió, Quinn parecía que estaba en pánico **-Y si ahora, de repente se aleja de Rachel?, Y si no le habla más?-** le pregunto ella desesperad **a-Eso la hará sufrir, y Yo no quiero que Rachel sufra, ya bastante sufrió cuando la molestaban en New York-** le dijo ella y se le salieron algunas lagrimas recordando a Rachel, pequeña llorado porque solo no tenía amigos y todo el mundo la molestaba **-yo no quiero volver a verla llorar, nosotros tratábamos de ayudarla, pero cuando venía de la escuela el otro día era lo mismo, lo único que la ayudo fue cuando conoció a Amber.-** le dijo ella.

 **-Hey tranquila, nosotras estaremos aquí para ayudarla-** le dijo Cassandra.

 **-Claro que no** -le dijo alterada **-Yo estaré en España-** le dijo ella y sonaba derrotada.

 **-Hey, tranquila, Quinn no haría eso, y si lo hiciera, yo viajaría solo para patearle el trasero de aquí a la luna, por haber lastimado a mi pequeñín -** le dijo ella y Shelby soltó una pequeña risita.

 **-Te meterían presa-** le dijo Shelby negado la cabeza-

 **-Pues entraría con gusto a la celda-** le dijo **-Yo por mi Pequeñín, haría cualquier cosa, hasta meterle a una chica que podría ser mi hija-** le dijo ella, y Shelby se derrito por dentro y le dio un beso en la boca, expresando todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Cuando se separaron, Cassandra pregunto **-¿Por qué fue eso?-** A ella le había sorprendido el beso.

 **-Me da ternura cuando te pones protectora con Rachel-** le dijo y Cassandra, se sonrojo.

 **-como no serlo, si ella al igual que tu son parte de mi-** le dijo ella **-si ustedes sufren, yo sufro, si ustedes ríen, yo rio-** le dijo ella y Shelby la volvió a besar, cuando se separaron Cassandra dijo **-okay, creo que voy a tener que decir, cosas así más seguido-** dijo ella, y se empezaron a reír.

 **-Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor-** le dijo y se paró para irse y Cassandra le sostuvo el brazo.

 **-¿para dónde vas?-** le pregunto Cassandra **-quédate aquí-**

 **-Cassandra, tu sabes que no podemos dormir juntas** **-** le dijo Shelby.

 **-Shelb, no vamos a hacer nada malo, solo vamos a dormir-** le dijo Cassandra sonriendo. **-además Hiram y Leroy, saben que somos algo, al igual que Rachel-** le dijo ella, y Shelby abrió sus ojos grandes.

 **-¿Rachel lo sabe?-** le pregunto ella asombrada, ella sabía que Rachel, estaba enterada de los sentimientos que Cassandra tenía por ella, no que eran pareja.

Cassandra giro sus ojos y dijo **-No te preocupes cariño, ella me dio permiso.-l** e dijo ella y negó con la cabeza **-Hoy me dijo que aprovecháramos nuestro tiempo a solas-** le dijo ella y Shelby abrió los ojos.

 **-También sabe de eso?-** pregunto asustada. Cassandra, se rio al ver la cara de susto de Shelby.

 **-Yo también, pensé lo mismo, pero ella me dijo, que lo aprovechara sacándote a cenar-** dijo ella y Shelby suspiro aliviada.

 **-Gracias a Dios-** dijo ella, y rieron **.-Yo no quiero que Rachel sepa de eso por lómenos hasta que tenga 32.-** le dijo ella y Cassandra rio.

 **-Yo pensé que, no tendría novia, hasta los 31.-l** e dijo ella y Shelby asistió con la cabeza.

 **-Exactamente, ella debe saber del sexo cuando haiga durado un año con su novia-** le dijo ella y Cassandra volvió a reír.

 **-Estás loca Shelb-** le dijo Cassandra sonriendo.

 **-Quizás sí, pero yo quiero que Rachel, este ajena a todo eso hasta que esté más grande-** dijo ella seria y Casandra asistió.

- **La protegeremos lo más que podamos Shelb-** le dijo Cassandra **-pero tú sabes bien, que por más que queramos, no la vamos a poder proteger de todo-** le dijo ella y Shelby asistió.

 **-Lo sé-** le dijo Shelby pensativa.

Ellas se quedaron un rato en silencio. Shelby, estaba casi dormida cuando Cassandra le volvió a hablar **-Sabes, ya pronto, terminamos las grabaciones, nos podemos mudar para acá, hasta que Rachel termine la escuela-** le dijo ella, haciendo que Shelby abriera los ojos.

 **-¿Estás hablando en serio Cassandra?-** le pregunto Shelby sorprendida.

 **-Claro que si Shelb-** le dijo Cassandra.

 **-¿Y que con tu trabajo que conseguiste de profesora de baile?-** le pregunto ella, y Cassandra se escogió de los hombros.

 **-Yo sé que es muy pronto para decir esto, pero tú eres mi vida y donde tú estas, allí estoy yo-** le dijo ella decidida.

Shelby la miro y solo le quería decir las dos palabras que estaban a la punta de su lengua pero negó la cabeza, ella tenía miedo y no se atrevía-Gracias Cassie-le dijo y la volvió a besar, esta vez expresando lo que sentía. Cassandra le devolvió el beso y ella también le quería expresar lo que no le podía decir.

El día siguiente Shelby y Rachel fueron a pasar un día juntas, ya que Shelby se iba a ir por la Noche. Shelby había ido a un spa, y después a comer, cuando estaban comiendo ella aprovecho para hablar con Rachel.

 **-¿Y como la pasaste ayer, con Quinn?-** le pregunto ella, curiosa.

 **-Genial, Quinn me regalo muchos peluches y alquilo un barquito y nos montamos en la Ferris Wheel y cantamos en el restaurante-** le dijo ella emocionada, haciendo reír a Shelby.

 **-Qué bueno que te haigas divertido bebe-** le dijo Shelby, sobándole la mejilla.

 **-Yo siempre me divierto con Quinn-** le dijo ella y a Shelby le entro curiosidad.

 **-¿Enserio?-** le pregunto y Rachel asistió **-¿Mas que cuando estas con Noah?-** le volvió a preguntar y Rachel lo pensó y después asistió.

 **-Creo que sí, con Quinn, siempre es diferente-** le dijo ella.

 **-¿Porque dices que es diferente?** -le pregunto Shelby, ya que Rachel estaba hablando de eso, ella quería aprovechar, para ver que sentía su hija.

Rachel, viro un poco su cabeza para el lado, como si estuviera pensado que decir. **-No, sé por qué, pero siempre que estoy con ella, me siento especial, ella me hace reír todo el tiempo y creo que es divertida-** le dijo ella y sonrió. **-además sus abrazos me gustan más, que los de Noah-** dijo ella, y después miro a Shelby y dijo-Por favor no le digas eso a Noah, no quiero que se ponga triste-

Shelby, le sonrió e hizo como si estuviera cerrando el zipper de la boca y tirando la llave, Rachel se rio y dijo **-Gracias Mami-**

Shelby le sonrió y dijo **-De nada bebe, ¿pero dime, porque te gusta más sus abrazos?-**

Rachel, se escogió de los hombros y dijo **-no sé, pero creo que es porque cuando me abraza, siento como si somos compatibles, cuando Noah, o unos de los Chicos me abrazo, siento que soy una enanita-** dijo ella, y Shelby rio **.-oK, sé siempre seré bajita pero he crecido bastante, y me refiero a que, cuando ella me abraza puedo reposar mi cabeza en su hombro, y sus abrazos, se siente como si me estuvieran protegiendo-** le dijo ella y Shelby sonrió - **además cuando me abraza, siento cosquillitas-** le dijo ella y soltó una pequeña risita recordando, cómo se siente.

 **-¿Cosquillitas?, como que Cosquillitas?-** le pregunto Shelby, alterada.

Rachel, la miro confundida y dijo **-Cosquillitas en el estómago.-**

Shelby, suspiro **-Gracias a Dios, que son en el estómago y no más abajo-** ella pensó que solo lo había pensado pero cuando miro a Rachel, ella estaba colorada como un tomate, y pregunto **-Escuchaste eso, cierto?-** Rachel asistió, y aunque Shelby no quería saber la respuesta pregunto **-¿Y alguna vez has sentido la de más abajo-**

- **¡Mamá! –** dijo Rachel avergonzada, su voz sonó súper alta y se puso más colorada de lo que estabas y Shelby obtuvo la respuesta. Si no estuviera hablando de este tema, se reiría. Ella con toda la calma del mundo tomo el vaso de agua, que tanto necesitaba, ya que su garganta se puso seca.

 **-Pero no fue mi culpa Mama, fue de Noah-** le dijo ella y Shelby escupió toda el agua en la mesa.

 **-¿Como que fue culpa de Noah?-** le pregunto ella, después de haber tosido.

- **Cuando fuimos a la casa de él, Noah, se fue a bañar y yo encendí el Tv, y salieron unas chicas desnudas y besándose-** le dijo ella y a Shelby, se lo puso la cara roja del enojo **-Pero yo me tape los ojos rápido Mami, te lo prometo-** le dijo Rachel, casi por llorar, su Madre se veía enojada y era por su culpa.

Shelby, al escuchar a su hija, sacudió la cabeza y dijo **-Hey, no llores, yo no estoy enojada contigo-** le dijo Shelby trayendo a Rachel, hacia ella para abrazarla.- **Sabes so es Natural, y cuando seas más grande vas a sentirlo más seguido, especial mente cuando te empieces a sentir atraída por alguien-** le dijo ella, a Rachel.

 **-¿Y también, me tendré que masturbar?-** le pregunto ella inocente y Shelby se volvió a toser. Ella definitivamente iba a matar a Noah.

 **-No, definitivamente, no-** le dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

 **-Pero Noah, me dijo que eso lo hacían los chicos para liberar tención-** le dijo ella confundida y ya Shelby, estaba pensando de qué color usar el ataúd de Noah.

 **-Rachel, amor escúchame bien okay?-** ella dijo y Rachel asistió- **Hay muchos jóvenes que se masturban-** dijo ella y se puso colorada, ella no podía creer que estuviera hablando de esto con su hija **-Ellos lo hacen para liberar tención, ya que ellos son unos pervertidos, pero no es necesario hacerlo, además tú, no puedes pensar en nada que tenga que ver con sexo, hasta que tengas 32 años y cuando los cumplas tus Papas te explicaran que hacer-** le dijo ella, y Rachel asistió.

Después de un ratito en silencio, pregunto curiosa Rachel- **A qué edad tú, tuviste sexo?-** Shelby vuelve a toser, parece que Rachel, la quería matar hoy.

 **-A los 31-** mintiio ella y se sintió un poco mal, pero Rachel, no se daría cuenta **-ahora vamos que tenemos que terminar de hacer unas cosas-** le dijo ella tratando de cambiar el tema.

Ellas terminaron de hacer lo que tenían que hacer y fueron a la casa. Ellas llegaron con muchos bolsos y Hiram y Leroy negaron con la cabeza. Siempre que Rachel, salía con Shelby o con Cassandra venia llena de cosas.

 **-Y donde está el resto de la tienda?-** le pregunto Hiram, haciendo reír a Leroy y a Cassandra,

 **-Haha, que chistoso, ustedes nada más están celosos porque no les traje nada-** le dijo Shelby y les saco la lengua y se fue para la cocina a dejar unas cosas que había comprado.

Rachel, le fue a ensenar todo lo que le había comprado su Mama, a sus Padres y a Cassandra. Shelby, Volvió de la cocina y fue donde la puerta principal. **-¿Para dónde vas?-** le pregunto Hiram, curioso. Shelby los miro y su en su cara solo se veía determinación y enojo. Ellos sabían que nada bien saldría de esto.

 **-Se me olvido comprar algo, para el viaje-** les dijo ella, les dio una sonrisa forzada y se fue.

Los adultos, se miraron entre ellos, tratando de entender que había pasado, ya que ella estaba relajando hace unos segundos.

- **Para donde iría?-** se preguntó Cassandra.

Rachel, que la había escuchado, la miro **-Ella fue para casa de Noah-** dijo y volvió a mirar para su celular. Los adultos miraron a Rachel, curiosos por saber el porqué.

Ella al sentir ojos sobre ella y alzo la vista **-¿Qué?-** les pregunto ella.

 **-¿Porque fue tu Madre para casa de Noah?-** le pregunto Leroy, y los demás asistieron.

Rachel, se escogió de los hombros y dijo **-No sé creo que ella todavía estaba enojada porque Noah, tenía Porno en su tv y yo la vi-** les dijo ella y se puso colorada. Sus Padres y Cassandra empezaron a toser como locos y ella subió a su habitación a llevar sus cosas.

Cuando terminaron de toser, Cassandra dijo **-creo que hay que buscar el numero de una funeraria-** ellos asistieron con la cabeza y tuvieron un poco de pena por Noah.

Cuando Shelby volvió al rato se notaba mucho más tranquila, hasta tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Ellos al verla, les tenían un poco miedo, ellos querían saber que había pasado, pero no se atrevían a preguntar.

Cuando fueron al Aeropuerto, Rachel y Shelby lloraron al despedirse, lo único diferente que esta vez Cassandra se les unió. Ellas prometieron que volverían pronto.

Rachel, llego a su casa agotada y se fue a dormir. El día siguiente tendría clases.

El día siguiente, ella se levantó se bañó, se vistió y se fue a desayunar. Sus Padres la llevaron a la escuela. Cuando ella llego, al frente de su locker se encontraban todos los de Glee. Brittany fue la primera en correr hacia ella.

 **-Rachie, te extrañe-** le dijo ella abrazándola.

Rachel, rio solo habían pasado dos días **-Yo también te extrañe Britt, y te traje algo-** le dijo ella y saco el Patito y gatito que Quinn, había ganado en la feria, ella le había preguntado a Quinn, si se lo podía dar a Brittany, y ella le había dicho que sí.

Cuando Brittany vio los peluches, empezó a brincar-Gracias, gracias-le dijo y la volvió abrazar, los chicos del Glee, le sonrieron, esa escena era tan tierna que ni Quinn, podía evitar sonreír.

Cuando Brittany, les fue a enseñar los peluches a los demás, Quinn, se acercó a Rachel y la abrazó **-Hola Rach-** le dijo ella y sintió su corazón latir más rápido.

Rachel, se sentía igual, ella pensaba que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta **-Hola Quinny-**

Ellas se quedaron abrazadas hasta que Santana se aclaró la garganta y miro a Quinn.

Quinn, rápido se separó de Rachel y pregunto **-¿Donde esta Puck?-**

En ese momento, se abrieron las puertas principales y todo el pacillo se quedó en silencio. Noah Puckerman entraba a la escuela, a coco pelado, el mohawk, que tenía ya no estaba y la cara que tenía parecía como si le hubieran matado a su perro. Rachel, se escondió detrás de Quinn, cuando vio que él venía para donde ellos. Cuando llego, todos tenían la boca abierta, pero él solo miraba a Rachel que estaba detrás de Quinn.

 **-Rachel-** dijo serio

Rachel, supo que estaba en problemas, se le aguaron los ojos y empezó a disculparse **-Noah, lo siento, yo no sabía que te ibas a meter en problemas, Mama, me hizo una pregunta y yo le conteste-** le dijo ella agitada **-Tu habías dicho que ver Porno era normal, yo no sabía que ella se iba a enojar, lo prometo Noah, yo no sabía yy..-** ella dijo ella entre sollozos, ella no quería que Noah, estuviera enojado con ella. Los del Glee, abrieron más la boca al escuchar la palabra Porno, suerte que acababa de sonar el timbre y todos los demás habían entrado a los salones. Santana se estaba tratando de aguantar la risa, Quinn, parecía como un muñequito de roja, lo único que le faltaba era que el humo, le saliera por los oídos. Noah, dejo el enojo a un lado y la abrazo

 **-Rae, tranquilízate, por favor-** ella siguió llorando y él le empezó a susurrar cosas al oído. Cuando ella, se calmó, él le pregunto **-¿ya estas mejor?-** ella asistió y él le sonrió **-Estaba un poco enojado contigo ayer, pero hoy no, yo solo quería decirte que no te sintieras culpable, yo sé cómo es titi.-** le dijo él y le sonrió.

Ella, bajo la cabeza y dijo **-de verdad lo siento-**

Noah, rio **-No te preocupes estas perdonada-** le dijo y la abrazo.

Ella, sonrió y pregunto **-¿Que le paso a tu pelo?**

Noah, rio y dijo **-Vamos a clase y horita te cuento lo que paso.-** los demás del Glee se fueron decepcionados, al tener que esperar a escuchar la historia.

 **-Puck, puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas?-** le pregunto Quinn.

Noah, asistió y Rachel, entro a clases con los demás chicos.

Cuando el Pasillo, estaba limpio, Noah, se viro dónde Quinn, movió sus cejas y pregunto- **¿Quieres tener algo con el…-** pero no pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que Quinn, lo azoto contra los lockers.

 **-¿Qué Carajo pasa contigo?-** le pregunto ella, y a él le dio un poco de miedo. **-¿En qué cabeza cabe ensenarle a Rachel, Porno?-** pregunto ella y lo volvió azotar.

- **En mi defensa yo no se la enseñe-** le dijo el, a la defensiva.

 **-Para mí, es lo mismo-** le dijo ella, **-Que no vuelva a pasar, ella no tiene edad para eso-** le dijo ella enojada.

 **-Y si, se lo vuelvo a enseñar?-** El después de lo que su tía, le había hecho, no volvería a dejar que eso pasara, pero el quería ver lo que Quinn, le decía.

Ella rio secamente y se le pego en el oído y dijo **-Entonces, cogeré todos los Dvds de Porno, que tengas y te los meterán tan para dentro por donde no te da el sol, que cada vez que te sientes, los vas a sentir y recordaras de nunca más volver a dejar que Rachel, vea uno. ¿Entendiste?-** le pregunto ella, en su oído y el asistió, Quinn, era igual o peor que su tía. Ella, le sonrió satisfecha y dijo **-Nos vemos en el almuerzo.-**

Él se quedó mirándola hasta que entro al salón. El negó con la cabeza e hizo una nota mental de nunca meterse con ella.

En el almuerzo, todos los chicos estaban desperrados por oír, todo lo que había sufrido Noah, en las manos de Shelby. Él les dijo que ella, había llegado cuando él se estaba recortando al recortando alrededor del mohawk, ella había azotado la puerta del baño haciendo que él se cortara la mitad del mohawk, ella le metió unos tortazos, después llamo a su Madre y ella le había hecho lo mismo, que después su tía, había ido ver si tenía más Dvds y él le había dicho que no. El por los nervios se había olvidado que en el Ps3, tenía puesto uno que había visto la Noche anterior. Cuando Shelby lo vio, se alteró, no solo porque lo tenía, sino porque le había mentido. Su Madre volvió a darle y su tía le rompió su preciado Ps3 y sus videos porno.

Al final de la historia, todos los del Glee, no podían contener su risa. Y el vio que Quinn, todavía tenía su sonrisa satisfecha.

Esa semana para los chicos, fue agotadora. A algunos de ellos, los jugadores ge Hockey, los estaban molestando y tirándole slushies. Los más populares los defendían, pero cuando ellos no están cerca, se aprovechaban. El viernes llego y había un grupo de los que juegan Hockey molestando a Artie, ellos le iban a tirar con todos los slushies que tenían. Sam que estaba pasando por allí, los vio y trato de defender a Artie, pero como eran más de uno, el término con un slushie, en la cara. Quinn que está cerca les dijo a los chicos que se largaran y le agarro por la mano a Sam y lo llevo al baño.

Cuando llegaron, ella lo ayudo a limpiarse la cara y el cuello.

 **-Gracias, nunca me había pasado esto-** le dijo el, y sonrió.

 **-De nada-** le dijo ella y le devolvió la sonrisa. **-Sabes, fue bueno que defendieras a Artie-**

Él le sonrió y dijo **-eso era lo menos que podía hacer, somos familia, no?-**

Ella, asistió con la cabeza y dijo **-sí, somos familia-**

El, se quedó mirando y ella, le pareció un Ángel, era hermosa. El timbre sonó y Quinn, dijo **-Nos vemos después-** y salió del baño, dejando atrás a un pensativo Sam.

Habían pasado dos semas y los chicos empezaron a practicar para las seccionales. Shelby y Cassandra, habían hablado con Hiram y Leroy, y le habían dicho que le consiguieran una casita cerca de la de ellos, ya que pronto iban a mudarse para lima, hasta que Rachel, terminara la escuela. Ellas le dijeron que no le dijeran nada a Rachel, todavía. Quinn y Rachel seguían igual, Quinn, el fin de semana iba y se quedaba a dormir con Rachel. Santana le decía que dejara de estar haciendo eso, por un tiempo. Pero ella no podía, ya estaba acostumbrada a estar cerca de Rachel.

Hoy había reunión en Glee y los chicos estaban ansiosos, hoy Mr. Shue, les diría quien iba a cantar las canciones en las sesiónales.

 **-Hola chicos** -le dijo Mr. Sue cuando entro. **-Quiero decirles que fue una dura decisión, pero ya tengo elegidas a las personas que cantaran.-** les dijo el, y Sam alzo su mano **-Si, Sam?-**

 **-Antes de que digas, yo quiero cantar una canción-** le dijo él, y Mr. Shue lo miro sorprendido.

 **-Okay, Sam, pasa al frente-** le dijo él y se sentó.

Sam, cogió su guitara y paso al frente **-Okay, esta canción, se la quiero dedicar a una persona-** dijo él y todo el mundo comenzó a silbar y el rio **-yo sé que no te conozco mucho, pero quiero que me des una oportunidad-** dijo él, y empezó cantar.

 **-Oh, whoa**

 **Oh, whoa**

 **Oh, whoa-**

 **-You know you love me, I know you care**

 **Just shout whenever, and I'll be there**

 **You are my love, you are my heart-**

Mientras el cantaba se acercaba a Quinn, y cantaba al frente de ella.

 **-And we will never, ever, ever be apart**

 **-Are we an item, girl, quit playin'**

 **"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?**

 **Said, "There's another," and looked right in my eyes**

 **My first love broke my heart for the first time-**

Quinn, lo vio mirándola y miro para todos los lados, a ver si era la canción para ella, y todos la estaban mirando a ella.

 **-And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh**

 **Like baby, baby, baby, no**

 **Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

 **I thought you'd always be mine, mine-**

Rachel, no sabe el porque, pero cuando vio a Sam, cantándole a Quinn, sintió como si alguien le hubiera puyado el corazón.

 **-Baby, baby, baby, oh**

 **Like baby, baby, baby, no**

 **Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

 **I thought you'd always be mine, mine-**

 **-For you, I would have done whatever**

 **And I just can't believe we ain't together**

 **And I wanna play it cool but I'm losin' you**

 **I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring-**

Finn, estaba que echaba humos, Sam, sabía que Quinn, era suya y estaba tratando de quitársela.

- **And I'm in pieces, baby, fix me**

 **And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream-**

Quinn, tenía que admitir que Sam, cantaba bien, y que ella, estaba disfrutando de la canción.

 **-I'm goin' down, down, down, down**

 **And I just can't believe my first love won't be around**

 **And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh**

 **Like baby, baby, baby, no**

 **Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

 **I thought you'd always be mine, mine-**

Brittany, estaba callada, y llevaba rato observando a Rachel, a ella se le dibujo una sonrisa triste, cuando vio a Rachel, bajar su cabeza.

 **-Baby, baby, baby, oh**

 **Like baby, baby, baby, no**

 **Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

 **I thought you'd always be mine**

 **-I'm gone**

 **Now I'm all gone**

 **Now I'm all gone**

 **Now I'm all gone**

 **I'm gone-**

Cuando Sam, termino, se paró enfrente de Quinn y le pregunto **-¿Quinn, aceptarías ir conmigo a una cita, el sábado?-**


	27. La cita

**Gracias por seguir mi historia, cuando la empecé, no esperaba que alguien la leyera, así que muchas gracias :-). Chikane12, estaba pensando, seguir un poco, a cuando ellas estuvieran en la universidad, pero todavía no sé, solo el tiempo lo dirá. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste. Y que tengan Buen Día :-D.**

 **Capítulo 27**

Quinn, miro a su alrededor sorprendida.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, a ella le había gustado la canción, pero nunca se imaginó que Sam, le preguntaría eso, y menos al frente de todo el mundo, haciéndole imposible, decir que no.

Ella miro a los chicos, y ellos estaban en la punta de sus asientos, ella miro a Santana, y ella le asistía con la cabeza. Cuando ella miro a Rachel, ella tenía si cabeza bajada y el pelo cubría sus ojos, Quinn deseo que la estuviera mirando y de momento como si la hubiera oído, Rachel la miro, y sus ojos se conectaron. Lo que Quinn, vio la confundió, Rachel le sonrió débil mente, pero en sus ojos tenían tristeza. Y eso a Quinn, la entristeció, quizás Rachel, quería que Sam, le preguntara a ella. Quinn viro su cara y miro a Sam, y aunque no quisiera, no le iba a decir que no, enfrente de todos.

Ella, le asistió con la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa **-estaría encantada-** le dijo y los demás chicos aplaudieron.

 **-Gracias Quinn, No te arrepentirás.-** le dijo Sam, con la sonrisa más grande, que ella había visto.

 **-Okay chicos, ya que Sam, termino lo que iba hacer, les quiero mostrar la lista de los que van a cantar-** le dijo Mr. Shue y siguió hablando pero ni Quinn, ni Rachel, le estaban prestando atención.

Rachel, sentía como si, alguien le acabara de apretar el corazón. Quinn, trataba de buscarle la mirada, pero ella estaba mirando a sus manos.

Brittany, desde su asiento las miraba y negaba con la cabeza, era obvio que ellas se pertenecían. Noah, también noto a su prima, cabizbaja y se sentó al lado de ella.

- **Rae, ¿estás bien?-** le pregunto él.

Ella asistió y dijo **-No, pero solo es un malestar-**

Él la miro y después asistió **-Okay, cuando acabé esto, nos vamos para que te acuestes a descansar un rato, okay?-**

Ella, le sonrió y dijo **-okay, Noah-**

El la atrajo, hacia él y ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Cuando Glee, termino, Quinn quería ir a donde Rachel, pero Santana la tomo por la mano.

 **-Quinn, estás haciendo lo correcto-** le dijo Santana, y Quinn se soltó de su agarre y negó con la cabeza.

Rachel y Noah, salieron del salón y cuando se iban a montar al auto de Noah, Rachel escucho que la llamaban.

 **-Rachie-** Brittany la llamo y fue corriendo hacia ella.

Rachel le sonrió, y pregunto **-¿Qué paso Britt?-**

 **-Solo quería saber si querías venir a quedarte en mi casa por el fin de Semana?-** le pregunto ella emocionada.

Rachel, no se sentía muy bien así que negó con la cabeza **-No puedo Britt, no me siento bien-** le dijo ella y Brittany le hizo los ojitos de perrito.

 **-Vemos unas películas y jugamos unos juegos, eso te hará sentir mejor ¿Por favor?** -le dijo ella, sacando el labio más para afuera.

Rachel, miro a Noah, y él se escogió de los hombros, ella suspiro y dijo **-Okay Si, mis Padres me dan permiso-**

Brittany empezó a brincar y la abrazo **-Yay, te vas a divertir.-** le dijo ella. **-Puck, hay espacio para mí?-** le pregunto ella y Noah asistió **-Okay yo quiero ir personalmente a preguntarles a tus Padres Rachie-** le dijo ella y Noah rio.

 **-Tu solo quieres ir, por si ellos dicen que No, tu hacerle los ojitos-** le dijo él.

Brittany rio y asistió **-si-** le dijo ella y se montó, en el auto.

Rachel, miro a Noah, y le sonrió, quizás su fin de semana, sería mejor de lo que ella había imaginado. Ellos se montaron y salieron de allí, dejando atrás a dos chicas, que observaron toda la escena con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando ellos llegaron a la casa de Rachel, Hiram estaba en la cocina.

 **-Hola Papá-** le dijo Rachel y lo abrazo.

 **-Hola tío-** le dijo Noah.

 **-Hola Papá Hiram-** le dijo Brittany, haciéndolos reír, ella de tantas veces que había ido a la casa de ellos, había cogido confianza y ahora los llamaba así-

 **-Hola Cariño-** le dijo él, y le beso la frente **\- Hola Noah, Brittany, es un gusto tenerte en mi casa-** le dijo él y la abrazó.

 **-Gracias Papa Hiram, yo veía a pedirle permiso para que Rachel, se quedara conmigo el fin de Semana.-** le dijo ella.

Hiram, alzo la ceja y miro a Brittany **-¿Todo el fin de semana?** -le pregunto.

Brittany asistió, y dijo **-yo la cuidaré bien-**

Hiram, negó con la cabeza **-¿pero qué vamos hacer, sin mi Rachel, todo el fin de semana?-** le pregunto él, dramáticamente y los demás rieron.

Brittany, pensó que era tiempo de sacar el arma mortal y le hizo los ojos de perrito. Hiram, la vio y se tapó los ojos como un nene chiquito **-No, No voy a caer-** dijo el, negando la cabeza, después se sacó las manos de los ojos a ver si ella, lo seguía haciendo, y ella lo vio y saco el labio más para afuera **.-Okay, okay, Rachel, puede quedarse en tu casa.-** le dijo él.

Brittany, empezó a brincar y abrazo a Rachel **-Yay, nos vamos a divertir-** le dijo ella y Rachel sonrió.

Hiram, sonrió y negó con la cabeza- **Tu, mi amiga, eres un peligro-** le dijo él, y Brittany le dio una sonrisa.

Rachel, subió a su habitación y lleno un bolso de ropa que necesitaría para la casa de Brittany, ella se llevó tres pijamas y dos muda de ropa, cuando cogió su cosas necesarias, se metió a bañar, cuando salió se vistió. Ella iba a salir de la habitación, cuando escucho que tocaron la ventana, ella la había cerrado cuando llego. No se veía nada para adentro ya que su Padre, le había cambiado el color de la cortina a uno más oscuro. Ella iba abrir pero Brittany la llamo y ella la dejo cerrada.

Quinn al otro lado de la ventana, escucho movimientos en la habitación, y quería saber cómo estaba Rachel, pero por primera vez desde que conoce a Rachel, la ventana tenia seguro puesto. Después de un rato de tocar, entro a su habitación, desilusionada.

Rachel, fue abajo y Brittany, le pregunto, que si estaba lista, que Noah, las llevaría a su casa.

Rachel, miro para arriba, ella quería ver si Quinn, seguía tocando la ventana, como no se escuchaba nada dijo **-Si ya tengo todo.**

Noah, las llevo a la casa de Brittany y después se fue. Brittany, no tenía hermanos, ella era hija única, y sus Padres, le consentían en todo. Cuando entraron a la casa, sus Padres estaban allí.

 **-Hola Mama, Papa-** le dijo ella y los abrazo **-ustedes recuerdan a Rachie, verdad?-** les pregunto ella.

-Claro, que si cariño-le dijo Whitney Pierce, la Madre de Brittany.

 **-Hola Sr. Pierce, Sra. Pierce-** les dijo Rachel, tímidamente.

 **-Nada de eso, cariño llámame Whitney y a él Pierce-** le dijo ella señalando a Pierce, el Padre de Brittany.

 **-Okay, Whitney-** le dijo ella.

 **-Mama, Rachel, se puede quedar con nosotros durante el fin de semana?** -le pregunto ella, con los ojitos de perrito.

 **-Claro que si cariño, pero ella le tiene que pedirle permiso primero a sus Padres-** le dijo ella y después negó con la cabeza **-ya se lo pediste, verdad?-** pregunto ella, al ver que Rachel, tenía un bolso, Brittany sonrió **-No sé por qué no me sorprende, que siempre andes un paso delante de todo-** le dijo ella y se volvió a sentar.

 **-Ven Rachel, te voy a enseñar mi habitación-** le dijo ella y empezó a subir por las escaleras **-Bye Mami, Bye Papi-**

Cuando Rachel, entro a la habitación de Brittany, se sorprendió, ella esperaba peluches por todos los lados, pero solo se encantó con los que ella le había regalado, y dos más, ella tenía una habitación bonita, las paredes eran azul carito y tenía flores en ellas.

 **-Estas sorprendida, esperabas ver más peluche?-** le pregunto Brittany, cuando vio a Rachel mirando alrededor de la habitación.

Rachel, asistió y Brittany se rio – **Mama, los tiene guardado, dice que tengo demasiados.-** le dijo ella y Rachel le sonrió.

 **-¿Quieres ver una película?-** le pregunto ella y Rachel, asistió **–quieres ver la nueva película de Tinkerbell and the secret of the wings?** -le pregunto.

 **-Si esa está bien-** le dijo ella.

Brittany, fue al baño y se puso una pijama **-Ahora te puedes cambiar, yo voy a buscar cosas para comer y después pongo la película.-** le dijo y bajo.

Rachel, fue al baño y se cambió, cuando salió se sentó en una silla, que tenía Brittany en la habitación. Rachel, miro alrededor y se encontró fotografías de Quinn, Santana y Brittany juntas **-Nosotras desde Kinder hemos sido amigas-** le dijo Brittany desde la puerta asustándola **-Lo siento, no te quería asustar.-**

 **-No, te preocupes, no te escuche venir-** le dijo ella, fue y ayudo a Brittany, con las cosas.

 **-No sabía qué te gusta, así que traje chocolates, Doritos, Popcorn y unas donas-** le dijo ella.

- **No te preocupes, cual cosa esta bien-** le dijo ella y le ayudo.

Cuando hubieron acomodado todo Brittany puso la película, y se acostó. Rachel, fue y se sentó en la silla.

 **-¿Qué haces?** -le pregunto al verla en la silla **-Ven a la cama conmigo-** le dijo Brittany.

Rachel, estaba nerviosa, ella nunca se había quedado con alguien que no fuera, Noah o Quinn. Rachel, se paró, y tímidamente se sentó en la cama. Brittany se rio- **Que linda, eres cuando estas nerviosa-** le dijo y la atrajo hacia ella, para que estuviera acostada en la cama. Rachel, se sonrojo y se acomodó alado de Brittany.- **¿ya estas mejor?-** le pregunto ella y Rachel asistió, Brittany le puso Play a la película.

Cuando termino la película las dos están emocionadas **-wow, que bonita película-** le dijo Brittany y Rachel asistió.

 **-Qué Bueno que las dejaron estar juntas al final, sino hubiera sido triste.-** le dijo Rachel, y Brittany asistió.

 **-Gracias por ver la película conmigo, Rachie, yo la quería ver pero Santana, nunca la quería ver-** le dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

 **-No, te preocupes Britt, cuando Santana, no quiera verlas contigo, me llamas y yo las veo-** le dijo Rachel y Brittany se emocionó.

 **-¿enserio?-** le pregunto y Rachel, asistió **-Gracias-** le dijo y la abrazo.

 **-Niñas la cena esta lista, bajen a comer-** les grito la Madre de Brittany.

Ellas bajaron y cenaron. Los Padres de Brittany, trataban de incluir a Rachel en sus conversaciones, haciéndole preguntas y cosas así. Cuando terminaron, ellas lavaron los trastes, y después volvieron para la habitación.

-Okay Rachel, que lado de la cama, quieres?-le pregunto ella.-Si escoges la derecha tendrás que soportar a lord Tubbington, él siempre se trapa encima de Santana, cuando ella duerme aquí-le dijo ella.

Rachel, se rio, ella podría imaginar a Santana peleando con el gato **-Creo, que voy a coger la izquierda-** le dijo sonriendo.

 **-Buena elección-** le dijo Brittany. Ella, puso otra película y se acostaron.

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel se levantó y se asustó un poco al no estar en su habitación. Brittany, se movió alado de ella, y recordó donde se encontraba. Ella se sintió incomodo en su parte privada y miro para abajo, su amiguito estaba despierto, a veces por las mañanas le pasaba eso. Ella se paró rápido, cogió su bolsa y fue al baño y le puso seguro a la puerta. Cuando a ella le pasaba esto, sus Padres le dijeron una vez que se bañara con agua fría. Ella abrió el agua fría y se metió. El agua era tan fría, que ella pensaba que el celebro se le iba a congelar, cuando su amiguito se volvió a dormir, puso el agua tibia y se puso a enjabonarse. Cuando termino de bañarse salió afuera dela bañera para cercarse. En eso momento entro Brittany al baño y ella se quedó congelada con la toalla en el aire.

 **-¡Brittany!-** Grito ella, después de unos segundos

Brittany, que también estaba congelada mirando a Rachel, desnuda, se tapó los ojos e intento salir del baño, pero como tenía los ojos tapado terminó por estrellarse con la pared y cayendo al piso.

Al Rachel, ver a Brittany en el piso, se olvidó de todo y fue a donde ella-¿Britt, estas bien?-le pregunto ella.

- **¿Tienes un pene?-** le pregunto ella y Rachel, se alejó de ella y se tapó.

Rachel, ya no quería estar allí. Se supone que ella le había puesto seguro a la puerta **-¿cómo entraste aquí?, yo le puse seguro a la puerta-** le pregunto ella alterada, ella ya sentía los ojos aguándoseles.

 **-Mama, le quito el seguro, a veces yo me quedaba encerrada y no sabía cómo abrir-** le dijo ella apenada. **-lo siento yo estaba media dormida, se me olvido que tú te habías quedado aquí.-**

Rachel, empezó a caminar por el baño tapándose el cuerpo con la toalla **-No, puede ser nadie más se podía entrar, no, no, no Rachel, ellas te dejaran de hablar, Quinn, ya no quera ser tu amiga-** decía ella en voz baja, ella ya no le prestaba atención a Brittany, ella había entrado en pánico.

Brittany, al verla así, le dio tristeza y la abrazo por la espalda, haciendo que Rachel, se tensara **.-Tranquila, Rachie, no le voy a decir a nadie-** le dijo ella, y Rachel se relajó un poco. **-Yo solo quiero que me expliques tu condición-** le dijo y viro a Rachel, y le limpio las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro **-yo no te voy a juzgar, okay?-**

Rachel, aunque lo dudo asistió **.-Me dejas vestir, primero?-** le pregunto ella, tímidamente y se sonrojo.

Brittany también se sonrojo y dijo **-Okay te espero afuera.-** y salió del baño.

Rachel, se empezó a vestir y cuando termino se miró al espejo-tranquila Rachel, ella es tu amiga, ella dijo que no te iba a juzgar, confía en ella-se dijo ella misma, para no salir corriendo de allí y no volver jamás.

Cuando Rachel, salió del baño Brittany le estaba sentada en la cama. **-ven Rachie-**

Rachel, fue y se sentó al lado de ella. **-lo que te voy a decir, no se lo puedes decir a nadie.-** le dijo ella y Brittany asistió.

 **-Lo prometo-** le dijo ella, y alzo su mano, derecha.

Rachel, sonrió y le empezó a contar. Ella le dijo todo lo que los doctores, le habían dicho. Ella le conto de las personas que sabían de su secreto, que como ella pudo ver no eran muchas.

 **-Wow.-** le dijo Brittany, cuando Rachel, termino la Historia.

- **Yo no quiero que por saber mi secreto, me trates diferente-** le dijo Rachel, bajando la cabeza.

 **-No, te preocupes no lo hare-** le dijo ella. **-Yo sé, como se siente cuando te tratan diferente.-** le dijo ella y Rachel, la miro confundida.

 **-¿Por qué dices eso?-** le pregunto Rachel.

 **-Porque, la gente piensa, que soy estúpida-** le dijo ella un poco triste.

 **-Hey, yo no creo que tú eres estúpida-** le dijo Rachel. **–Tu solo vez el mundo, con diferentes ojos-** le dijo ella y Brittany sonrió

 **-Gracias Rachie-** le dijo Brittany y la abrazo. **-Sabes, es lindo-** le dijo ella y se separó.

Rachel, la miro esperando a ver si ella le aclaraba y Brittany le miro las piernas haciendo que Rachel, se sonrojara y empezara a toser.

 **-¡Brittany-** le dijo ella, todavía colorada **-No puedes decir cosas así-** le dijo ella.

Brittany iba a hablar, pero sonó su celular **-Hello-**

 **-Hey Britt, soy yo Santana-** le dijo ella por cel.

 **-Hola Santy-** le dijo Brittany

 **-Solo llamaba a ver si querías ir a mi casa hoy-** le dijo Santana.

Brittany se puso seria y pregunto **-¿No me habías cancelado, porque ibas a salir con Puck?-**

 **-Sí, pero le cancele** -le dijo Santana.

 **-Pues lo siento Santy, ya tengo planes-** le dijo ella.

 **-Planes? Con quién?-** le pregunto ella enojada.

 **-Pues Rachie, se va a quedar conmigo todo el fin de semana-** le dijo ella y Santana estaba que echaba humo.

 **-Con la enana?-** pregunto ella

 **-Si, con Rachie-**

 **-¿Y puedo ir a quedarme también con ustedes?-** le pregunto ella esperanzada, ella solo quería poder pasar un tiempito con Brittany. Bueno, y también velarla, pero eso ella no lo sabría.

 **-Lo siento Santy, pero esta vez no-** le dijo ella. **-Pero nos vemos el lunes, Bye Santy, te quiero.-** le dijo y engancho, sin que Santana s despidiera.

Rachel, la miro y dijo **-ella también podía venir conmigo no hay ningún problema-**

Brittany, negó con la cabeza y dijo **-ella tenía planes conmigo pero los cancelo, hacen días que ella lleva haciendo eso y cree que no me doy cuenta.-**

 **-¿solo me invitaste porque, no había nadie más disponible?-** le pregunto Rachel tiste, a ella le agradaba mucho estar con Brittany.

 **-Rachie, te invite porque quería pasar tiempo contigo okay.-** le dijo y Rachel, asistió **-además tú dijiste que verías ver todas las películas que yo quisiera.-** le dijo ella y Rachel sonrió **-así que vamos a comer y después vemos más películas-** le dijo ella y bajaron.

Cuando llego la tarde, Quinn se empezó a vestir para su cita. Sam la toco la puerta de se casa a las 7:00. El Padre de Quinn, le hizo toda clase de preguntas, para ver si él era el indicado para su hija. Después de un rato, Quinn, les fijo que se tenían que ir y se lo llevo.

 **-Y qué crees?-** le pregunto Judy cuando se fueron.

 **-Buen chico, pero no es para Quinny-** le dijo Russel **.-Creo que parecen más como hermanos-** dijo él y negó con la cabeza.

Ella rio y dijo **-Yo Pensé lo mismo-**

Russel la miro **-Que pena que la que queremos, es menor que Quinn-** le él y Judy asistió.

 **-Algún día pasara-** le dijo Judy y se fue para la cocina.

 **-Algún día-** susurro Russel y prendió la televisión.

Afuera, Sam le abrió la puerta del auto a Quinn y ella se montó **-Gracias-**

- **De nada-** le dijo el cuándo se montó **-y no te lo dije cuando llegue, pero te vez hermosa-** le dijo Sam y Quinn, se sonrojo por el cumplido.

 **-Gracias-** le dijo ella.

Sam, condujo en silencio hasta llegar a breadstix, un restaurante italiano.

Ellos se bajaron y entraron. Cuando se sentaron y pidieron, Sam pregunto **-Y cómo te sientes hoy?-**

Ella le sonrió y dijo **-Bien, Bien y tú?-** si definitivamente esto era raro.

 **-Yo Bien, un poco cansado-** le dijo el.

 **-Genial-** le dijo Quinn. Y se quedaron un rato callados hasta que vino la comida.

 **-Okay, esto no tiene que ser incómodo, solo somos dos amigos saliendo a comer-** le dijo Sam, cuando ya el silencio era súper incómodo.

Quinn, se rio y dijo **-Cierto-**

Después de ahí, las cosas fueron mejorando, Sam le hacía a Quinn, todas las expresiones que sabía hacer y Quinn se reía. Él le conto todos sus comics books favoritos, sus juegos favoritos y Quinn le contaba los suyos. Cuando terminaron de comer Sam, pago por la comida. De camino hacia la casa de Quinn, ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo diferente que se sintió este día, a cuando ella salió con Rachel. Con Rachel, no hubo incomodidad, con Rachel, ella quería estar en ese lugar, con Rachel ella le quería agarrar la mano, pero con Sam, aunque se divertido al final, no se sentía cómoda, como cuando estaba con Rachel.

Cuando llegaron, Sam, le abrió la puerta y la acompaño a la puerta de su casa.

 **-Aquí estamos señorita-** le dijo el con asentó, de vaquero, haciéndola reír.

 **-Gracias Sam, me divertí-** le dijo ella, y vio que él se le acercaba, ella le puso las manos en los hombros y dijo **-pero como amigos-** le dio una sonrisa de disculpas y el suspiro.

 **-Ya sabía, que no estabas interesada-** le dijo él y negó con la cabeza. **-estabas distraída mientras estábamos en el restaurant-**

 **-Lo siento mucho Sam-** le dijo ella y le toco el hombro **-Tu eres un gran chico, y habrán muchas chicas interesadas en ti-** le dijo ella.

El sonrió triste **-¿Pero tú no?-**

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa **-No, creo que ya hay alguien en mi vida-** le dijo ella. **-Pero podemos ser amigos-** le dijo ella y Sam asistió.

 **-Me gustaría eso.-** le dijo él y Quinn sonrió. El la miro y pregunto **-¿No es Finn, cierto?-**

 **-Oh Dios, no-** le dijo ella negando con la cabeza, haciéndolo reír **-eso sería una locura-** le dijo y rieron

 **-Qué bueno-** le dijo él **-Finn, es mi amigo, pero él no te merece, tu mereces a alguien especial.-** le dijo y Quinn le sonrió.

 **-Gracias Sam-** le dijo ella, y sus pensamientos se fueron, hacia el día que estuvo con Rachel, ese día ella se había sentido especial y después el casi beso que se daba con Rachel completo la noche especial. Mientras ella pensaba esto tenía una sonrisa gigante en su cara.

Sam vio la sonrisa y él también sonrió **\- Pues, espero que todo funcione entre ustedes dos-** le dijo él.

Ella asistió **-yo también, lo espero-** le dijo y lo abrazo **\- Gracias por todo Sam, tu también encontraras a alguien-** le dijo ella y se separó.

 **-Gracias, Quinn, nos vemos en la escuela-** le dijo él y se viro para irse.

 **-Y un consejo-** le dijo ella y él se viro. **-No vuelvas a preguntarle a alguien que salga contigo, enfrente de otras personas, eso no, les da la opción de decir que no-** le dijo ella y el rio.

 **-Anotado** -le dijo él riendo y se fue

Cuando ella entro, sus Padres, se sentaron en el mueble como si no hubieran estado mirando por la ventana, minutos antes.-yo sé que estaban espiando.-

Judy, negó con su cabeza y dijo **-Nosotros nunca haríamos eso-**

Russel, solo le dio una sonrisa traviesa y dijo **-nosotros somos tus Padres, ese es nuestro deber.-**

Quinn, negó con la cabeza y empezó a subir las escalera **-Bendición, me voy a dormir.-**

 **-Que descanses Quinny-** ella escucho a sus Padres, decir.

Cuando ella entro a su habitación, lo primero que hizo, fue chequear la ventana, pero para su mala suerte todavía tenía seguro.

Ella se bañó y después se acostó, en la cama, ella se imaginaba a una Rachel de 16 años llevándola a un Restaurante, mejor al que la llevo Sam, dándose las manos o solamente hablando. Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro, no podía esperar a algún poder cumplir esos deseos.

Rachel, en la casa de Brittany, estaba acostada y solo pensaba, en cómo le habría ido en el Date a Quinn. Ella quería a Sam, pero ella no quería que se hiciera novio de Quinn, solo de amainárselos juntos le daba cosa. Además si, ellos se hacían Novios, él le iba a quitar el tiempo de su mejor amiga. Si eso era, Rachel llego a la conclusión de que el sentimiento que ella sentía en el estómago, era porque no quería que Quinn, se alejara de ella. Ojala y a Quinn, no le guste Sam, y con ese pensamiento ella se quedó dormida.


	28. Chapter 28

**Gracias por sus Reviews, saludos a todos, Que tengan un Hermoso día, les quise escribir un pequeño capitulo antes de irme a trabajar, ayer llegue muy cansada y no lo pude hacer. Chikane12, nunca he leído la historia pero cuando tenga tiempo la chequeo. Y para tus peguntas de ¿cómo se enteraran los otros?, :-P, no te puedo decir todavía. Y para tu comentario (J-16), yo respeto tu comentario, pero creo que podría poner a Rachel, una bebe recién nacida y a Quinn, su soulmate vampira que espera a que ella crezca, y seria creíble, ja creo que aquí se ve de todo, es un sitio para dejar que tu imaginación, corra libre :-D, que tengas Buen día .**

 **Capítulo 28**

Al siguiente día Rachel, se levantó igual que el día anterior, con su amiguito despierto, pero esta vez fue más inteligente y le dijo a Brittany que iba a usar el baño y que no entrara.

Brittany solo le dio una sonrisa traviesa y se viro para el otro lado de la cama.

Quinn, en su casa se levantó y miro su celular y tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Santana.

Ella la llamo y espero a que lo cogiera **-Santana que quieres tengo como diez llamadas tuyas.-**

 **-Ya era hora que me llamaras para atrás, si me hubieran estado matando, ya estuviera muerta-**

 **-Mira Santana, no seas dramática y que quieres?-**

 **-Adivina quién esta con mi Britt-** le dijo Santana

 **-Bueno, Santana, no lo sé-** le dijo ella.

 **-La enana, Quinn-** le dijo Santana alterada.

 **-¡Rachel!-** casi grita ella, y después se calmó y se aclaró la garganta **-Que hace Rachel, con Brittany.-**

 **-Ella, se va a quedar con Britt, todo el fin de semana-** le dijo ella.

-¿enserio?-le pregunto sorprendida.

 **-Sí, Quinn como lo oyes-** le dijo Santana.

 **-Que, raro Rachel, nunca se ha quedado con nadie que no sea Noah, o yo-** le dijo ella.

 **-Pues Créelo, además le dije a Britt, si me dejaba quedarme con ellas y me dijo que no, Que NO Quinn, ella nunca me dice que no a mí.-** le dijo ella como una niña pequeña, también había hecho un puchero, pero Quinn, no tenía que saber eso.

Quinn, rio un poco, Santana se escuchaba como si tuviera 5 años **-Santana no te preocupes Brittany, sigue siendo tuya-** le dijo ella, y Santana entro en Pánico.-

 **-Ella, no es mía, ¿porque dices que ella es mía? Quinn, yo no soy Gay-** le dijo ella enojada.

 **-Santana, tranquila, solo quise decir, que seguiría siendo tu mejor amiga, no que te gustara-** le dijo ella con calma **-aunque viendo tu reacción cualquiera lo hubiera dudado-** le dijo Quinn. Ella siempre, había tenido sus dudas, y ahora las está confirmando.

 **-Mira, Quinn, eso a ti, no te importa, solo mantén alejada a la enana y estaremos bien-** le dijo ella y engancho.

Quinn, negó con la cabeza y se fue a bañar, ella tenía que visitar a Brittany.

Brittany y Rachel, estaban tratando de hacer el desayuno, mientras los Padres de Brittany esperaban pacientemente por la comida.

 **-Brittany no creo que debes poner eso con la cascara-** le decía Rachel.

 **-Rachie, yo sé lo que hago, ahora échale la harina-** le dijo ella.

Rachel, cogió el saco de harina y empezó a tratar de echarlo en el bow, pero como era más pequeña que Brittany, término echándoselo a Brittany.

 **-Britt, lo siento mucho no fue mi** …- ella empezó asustada, pero después miro a Brittany y tuvo que parar, Brittany estaba, con los ojos cerrado y la boca bien abierta, y se empezó a reír.

Brittany, abrió los ojos al escuchar la risa de Rachel, y la vio aguantándose el estómago de tanto reírse.

 **-¿Así, que te estas riendo de mí?-** le pregunto Brittany con una sonrisa traviesa, y Rachel negó **-pues yo también me quiero reír-** le dijo ella, y le tiro a Rachel harina.

Ahora Rachel, era la que se encontraba con la boca abierta, Brittany se estaba riendo como loca.

 **-Ahora, estamos a mano** -le dijo Brittany, cuando termino de reír **-Ahora vamos ter.-** No pudo terminar porque le tiraron con más harina.

Ella miro a Rachel, y ella tenía su cara inocente de yo no fui- **jajá, esta me la pagas-** le dijo ella y así empezó la pelea de comidas.

Ellas estaban tan ocupadas que no escucharon el timbre sonar y menos cuando la Madre de Brittany, le dio la bienvenida a las recién llegadas. Ella se tiró con huevos, harina, azúcar, leche, y con todos los materiales que podían encontrar.

Brittany tenía Rachel, acorralada, ella quería ser la que tuviera última ensuciada. Rachel se echó para atrás y resbalo con un huevo que había en el piso, ella cayo para atrás y sus piernas chocaron con las de Brittany, haciendo que ella cayera riendo, encima de Rachel.

Ellas se estaban riendo y después Brittany miro alrededor y después a Rachel, y negó con la cabeza-Vamos a tener que recoger todo esto.-ella dijo y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Rachel.

De momento se escuchó **-pero qué carajo pasó aquí-** la Madre de Brittany se encontraba parada en la puerta de la cocina y al lado de ella Santana y Quinn. Santana había llamado a Quinn, después de haberle enganchado y le había dicho que si la quería acompañar a la casa de Brittany, como Quinn ya había pensado en ir, le dijo que sí.

Santana, al ver la escena su cara de felicidad por ver a Brittany, se tornó en enojo, Quinn, por su parte, parecía que alguien le había matado a su perrito.

Brittany, rápido se movió de encima de Rachel y la señalo **-Rachie, me tiro harina primero-**

Rachel, abrió sus ojos grandes **-es cierto Señora Pierce, pero fue un accidente-** le dijo y bajo su cabeza avergonzada.

 **-Sí, deberían estar avergonzadas-** le dijo ella, y Rachel, quería que la tierra se la tragara **-Yo en la sala y no me pudieron llamar, para yo también jugar con ustedes-** le dijo ella y Rachel la miro sorprendida y Brittany rio.

 **-Rachie, Mama siempre quiere estar involucrada en todos mis juegos-** le dijo ella abrazando a Rache **l-así que no te preocupes, yo nunca me meto en problemas por eso.-** le dijo y Rachel suspiro aliviada.

 **-Perdona, si te asuste Rachel, Siempre había querido ser el papel de Madre recta, pero como aquí Quinn y Santi me conocen, tuve que hacerlo contigo-** le dijo ella y le dio una sonrisa.

Rachel, negó la cabeza al mencionar a Quinn, ella miro donde ella y la vio allí parada, con sus hermosos ojos triste, ella se olvidó de su enojo y de todo lo demás y la abrazo **-Hola Quinny.-** le dijo al oído.

Quinn, al sentir a Rachel, en sus brazos suspiro aliviada, ya Rachel no estaba triste, o enojada o como se sentía el Viernes **-Hola Rach, te extrañe muchísimo.-** le dijo ella.

Brittany y su Madre miraban la escena con una pequeña sonrisa, en cambio Santana seguía mirando a Brittany enojada, ella se aclaró la garganta y dijo **-¿Britt puedo hablar contigo?-**

- **No puedo ahora Santana, más tarde, Rachel y yo tendremos que limpiar la cocina-** le dijo ella.

Rachel se separó de Quinn, que ahora tenía su ropa llena de harina **-lo siento-** le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

 **-No te preocupes, ahora como estoy sucia, puedo ayudarlas-** le dijo ella y la sonrisa de Rachel se le agrando.

 **-Gracias-** le dijo ella mirándola a los ojos.

 **-Okay, entonces yo también ayudare-** dijo Santana, girando los ojos.

 **-Okay, pues está decidido, ustedes limpian la cocina, y después yo les preparare algo de comer-** les dijo la Madre de Brittany y se fue.

Las chicas empezaron a limpiar la cocina, Quinn todavía seguía pegada a Rachel. Desde que llego, no ha querido separarse de ella.

Cuando las chicas terminaron, la Madre de Brittany empezó a prepararles el desayuno y Brittany y Rachel la ayudaron. Después de haber terminado, ellas comieron y después vieron una Movie. Santana y Quinn, también se quedaron a verla con ella. Cuando se hizo más tarde Brittany dijo que era tiempo de llevar a Rachel a la casa, pero Quinn, se ofreció.

 **-Estas, segura Quinn, yo lo puede hacer?-** le pregunto Brittany.

Quinn, asistió **-Claro, yo vivo al lado de ella, además no he visto a Rachel en dos días, creo que es mi tiempo ahora-** le dijo y le giño un ojo a Rachel, asiéndola sonrojar.

 **-Okay ya todo está aclarado, Quinn, llevara a ala enana a su casa, y tú y yo tendremos que hablar-** le dijo Santana a Brittany y Quinn, giro sus ojos.

 **-Pues Rachel, vamos a buscar tus cosas-** le dijo Brittany y subió.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Rachel la miro **-Gracias Britt, por todo, en este fin de semana me divertí mucho-** le dijo y la abrazo.

- **De nada Rachie y recuerda tus secretos están a salvo conmigo-** le dijo ella y le dio un beso en la frente, aunque Rachel no lo sabía, ella estaba hablando de los dos.

Rachel, le estuvo raro que hablara en plural sobre su secreto, pero no dijo nada **-Okay Bye-** le dijo ella y bajo, ella fue donde la Madre de Brittany y la abrazo **-Gracias por todo, Sra. Pierce, me divertí mucho.-**

 **-De nada corazón, que pronto se vuela a repetir-** le dijo y como su hija le había hecho minutos atrás, la beso en la frente **-Cuídate-**

 **-okay, Bye Santana-** le dijo ella y salió con Quinn.

 **-Bye enana-** escucho ella a Santana decir.

Cuando ya estaban en el auto, Rachel le pregunto a Quinn **-¿te divertiste este fin de semana?-** Ella tenía curiosidad.

Quinn, ya había comenzado a manejar **-Si, me divertí-** le dijo ella con una sonrisa **-y tú?-**

 **-También, vi películas con Brittany, y jugamos juegos, estuvo bastante divertido-** le dijo ella.

 **-Me alegro-** le dijo Quinn, ella estaba esperando por la pregunta del Date.

Ellas se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que Rachel por fin pregunto **-¿y cómo estuvo tu Date?-**

 **-Estovo bien, Sam es divertido-** le dijo ella.

Rachel, y aunque no quería saber la respuesta, pregunto **-y lo seguirás viendo-**

 **-Si** -le dijo ella, Rachel, no sabe porque pero se puso un poco triste. **-Pero como amigos, yo le dije que no me gustaba-** le dijo ella y Rachel creía que estaba soñando.

 **-¿enserio?-** le pregunto ella emocionada, haciendo que Quinn, la mirara.

 **-Sí, creo que estamos mejor como amigos-** le dijo ella y Rachel sonrió

 **-Me alegro-** dijo ella en voz baja, pero Quinn la escucho.

Quinn iba preguntarle a que se refería, pero cuando vio a Rachel, ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara y olvido lo que le iba a preguntar.

Rachel, sentía que su corazón, estaba brincando de alegría y nadie le podía quitar esa sonrisa de su cara.


	29. Chapter 29

**Gracias por sus Reviews, me animan a seguir con la historia. He extrañado tus confusiones Doctor, sé que a veces uno no tiene mucho tiempo, así que espero que estés bien. Chika12, No he visto la Movie gracias por arruinarla. Jeja mentira, yo nunca la he visto, pero he escuchado de ella, yo siempre he sido más fan de HP, bueno no sabía que escribías historias, eso es bueno saberlo, y deberías totalmente usar la idea y hacer tu historia, definitivamente me gustaría leer algo tuyo;-P. : No te puedo decir cómo voy a juntarlas, porque eso arruinaría la sorpresa ㈴6 pero no te preocupes, ten paciencia ya prontito les daré algo. .33633, si se lo que quieres decir y me has hecho reír. Zadaleghiel , he visto eso muchas veces, no nada más con chicos, sino también con chicas, que de repente se ponen más bonitas y se creen la última Coca-Cola del desierto jeje, tratare de no hacer a Rachel, así. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 29**

Cuando Rachel y Quinn, se fueron Brittany se viro donde Santana y dijo fría mente **-Querías hablar, pues habla ahora-**

Santana miro a Brittany sorprendida por cómo le hablo y pregunto **-¿porque me estas tratando así?-**

Brittany rio incrédula y dijo **-¿porque yo te he tratado así?, Santana tu eres la que me ha ignorado desde que te dije que te quería-** le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **-Eso no es cierto-** le dijo Santana, sin poder mirarla, ella sabía que lo que Brittany decía era cierto.

 **-sí, lo es y tú, lo sabes por eso no me miras a la cara.-** le dijo ella. **-y la verdad no sé porque lo haces, yo creía que** **tú** **, te sentías igual que yo.-** le dijo ella triste.

Santana, si se sentía igual pero no podía decirle nada, ella tenía mucho que perder **-yo te dije, que sexo no era Dating-** le dijo ella enojada. **-tú lo sabias desde un principio.-**

Brittany, negó con la cabeza y dijo **-yo pensaba que al tiempo te darías cuanta de lo que sientes y lo aceptarías.-** le dijo ella, con los ojos aguados **-pero veo que me equivoqué y solo fui sexo para ti-**

 **-No fue solo sexo Britt, tu eres mi mejor amiga-** le dijo Santana también con los ojos aguados.

 **-Pero yo quiero ser más que tu amiga-** le dijo Brittany desesperada.

Santana, negó con la cabeza **-Lo siento Britt, yo no puedo darte más que eso-**

Brittany se limpió las lágrimas que se le habían salido y dijo **-Pues yo voy a buscar quien me lo dé**.-

Santana, rápido levanto la vista y la miro con rabia **-¿a quién, a la enana?-**

 **-Eso a ti, Ya no te incumbe Santana, y de me haces el favor de retirarte tengo que hacer mi asignación-** le dijo ella y se abrió el libro, ella no tenía nada que hacer, pero no podía seguir viendo a Santana.

Santana, sabía que eran mentira, Brittany nunca hacia las asignaciones, ella quería que se fuera y ella asistió **\- Nos vemos en la escuela?-** pregunto y Brittany, solo asistió.

Cuando Santana se fue, Brittany se puso a llorar en la cama, ella tenía que hacer todo lo posible por olvidar a Santana, si seguía con ella iba a seguir sufriendo y ella no quería eso.

Sin que ella lo supiera Santana estaba haciendo lo mismo afuera de su puerta, ella quería a Brittany demasiado y no la quería perder, pero tenía miedo.

Al día siguiente en la escuela todos los del Glee, querían saber si habría una nueva pareja. Sam y Quinn le habían dicho que no, que estaban mejor como amigos, pero los demás siguieron con el tema.

Cuando Rachel, vio a Sam, no le saludo como siempre y él parecía se confundió **-Hey Rae, estas bien?-** le pregunto él.

Ella lo miro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa **-Si Sam estoy bien-** No era que Rachel, lo quería tratar diferente, ella no sabía porque, pero se sentía traicionada por él.

Sam más se confundió al ver que Rachel no lo llamo Sammy, él le iba a preguntar pero ya estaba con Mike.

 **-Hola mi Ninja-** dijo el

 **-Hola Mickey-** le dijo ella y lo abrazo. Sam escucho de lejos y más confundido estaba, Rachel estaba tratando a los demás como siempre menos a él.

 **-¿Vas a volver con el equipo de baloncesto este año?-** le pregunto él y ella asistió.

 **-Analiz vino a mí, la semana pasada y me dijo que necesitaba a su Co-capitana devuelta este año.-** le dijo ella sonriendo.

 **-Awe yo creía que este año ibas a jugar Football con nosotros-** le dijo él, poniendo cara triste.

Ella rio y le dijo **-No te preocupes el otro año seré de los Titans-** le dijo ella, haciéndolo sonreír.

Matt y Noah, que venían detrás de ella, gritaron. **-Hell Yeah Baby-** y entraron al salón.

Sam se quedó mirando tras de ellos, él sabía que a Rachel, le pasaba algo que tenía que ver con él. Y él lo iba averiguar.

Durante el día, Sam, pudo notar que Brittany y Santana, no se hablaban, que Artie se pasaba mirando a Brittany con ojitos de enamorado, que a Rachel cada vez que Quinn, la miraba, le salía una sonrisa súper grande, que Finn, miraba a Quinn con ojos suplicantes, todo eso pero nada que le diera a entender por qué Rachel, estaba rara con él.

La hora del almuerzo llego y todos se sentaron juntos. Sunshine, la chica nueva se sentó al lado de Rachel y Quinn al otro.

 **-Rachel, cierto-** le pregunto ella y Rachel asistió **.-tienes una voz maravillosa-** le dijo ella y Rachel se sonrojo.

 **-Gracias-** le dijo ella tímidamente, Sam que estaba mirando la escena pudo ver como Quinn se puso seria.

 **-De nada, Sabes deberíamos decirle a Mr. Shue, que te dé más solos, ya que eres unas de las mejores-** le dijo ella bajito para que solo Rachel, la escuchará, pero Quinn la escucho t apretó sus puños, que se creé esta enana.

 **-Yo creo que todos cantamos bien, Sunshine, además Mr. Shue, escogerá a alguien más grande que yo-** le dijo ella.

 **-Pues creo que están desperdiciado tu talento, otros grupos matarían por tener a alguien como tú, deberías exigirle que te den los solos o que te vas-** le dijo ella y Rachel se quedó pensativa.

A Quinn, ya no le gustaba lo que esta Chica estaba diciendo y se aclaró la garganta, ganando la atención de Rachel, que la miro y sonrió **-Rach, me acompañas un momento?-**

 **-Claro, Quinn-** le dijo y se paró.

Quinn, le dio una mirada asesina a Sunshine, y salió de la cafetería.

Cuando llegaron a el salón de coro, Quinn dejo pasar a Rachel, primero y después entro ella. **-Sabes, no le debes de hacer caso a Sunshine, tu estas bien como estas-** le dijo ella.

 **-Porque ella me habrá dicho esas cosas?** -le pregunto ella.

 **-No lo sé quizás quiere crear discusiones en nuestro grupo-** le dijo Quinn, ella de verdad no sabía que le pasaba a Sunshine, pero pronto tenía que averiguarlo.

Rachel, asistió pero no dijo nada, Quinn vio que ella estaba pensativa y pregunto **-¿ya que estamos aquí, me harías el honor de cantar algo, conmigo?-**

Rachel, la miro y sonrió, Quinn se había doblado un poco, como haciendo reverencia y tenía su mano estirada **-sería un placer.-** le dijo ella cogiéndole la mano.

Ellas estaban tan entretenidas que no vieron a Sam, observándola desde la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, él ya tenía una idea de lo que le pasaba a Rachel, el solo tenía que conseguir una forma de como probarlo.

Rachel, se puso en el Piano y pregunto **-¿Qué quieres cantar señorita-**

Quinn se sento al lado de Rachel y empezó a tocar.-"Time After Time"

Quinn-

 **Lying in my bed**

 **I hear the clock tick and think of you**

 **Caught up in circles**

 **Confusion is nothing new**

 **Flashback, warm nights**

 **Almost left behind**

 **Suitcases of memories**

 **Time after-**

Rachel-

 **Sometimes you picture me**

 **I'm walking too far ahead**

 **You're calling to me**

 **I can't hear what you've said**

 **Then you say go slow**

 **I fall behind**

 **The second hand unwinds-**

Rachel y Quinn

 **-If you're lost, you can look and you will find me**

 **Time after time**

 **If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting**

 **Time after time-**

Ellas estaban tan entregadas cantando que no se dieron cuenta que todos los chicos del club, las habían venido a buscar y estaban en la puerta, viéndolas cantar.

 **-If you're lost, you can look and you will find me**

 **Time after time**

 **If you fall I will catch you ([Sam:] I'll be waiting) ([Rachel:] I will be waiting)**

 **Time after time-**

Rachel-

 **After my picture fades**

 **And darkness has turned to gray-**

Quinn-

 **Watching through windows**

 **You're wondering if I'm okay-**

Rachel y Quinn-

 **Secrets stolen**

 **From deep inside**

 **The drum beats out of time-**

Rachel y Quinn-

 **If you're lost, you can look and you will find me**

 **Time after time**

 **If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting**

 **Time after time-**

Rachel-

 **You said go slow**

 **I fall behind-**

Rachel y Quinn-

 **The second hand unwinds**

 **If you're lost, you can look and you will find me**

 **Time after time**

 **If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting**

 **Time after time-**

 **-If you're lost, you can look and you will find me**

 **Time after time**

 **If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting**

 **Time after time-**

 **Time after time**

 **Time after time**

 **Time after time-**

Cuando ellas terminaron, se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Quinn, le acomodo un mechón que Rachel tenía en la cara. Los chicos que estaban viendo, se sentían un poco incomodos de estar espiándolas, así que aplaudieron, haciéndolas brincar-Wow, chicas eso estuvo genial-le dijo Artie, ellas se sonrojaron y miraron para otro lado.

 **-Gracias, Artie y que hacen aquí?-** le pregunto Quinn

 **-Bueno, como ustedes se fuero y no regresaron venimos a buscarlas.-** les dijo kurt, con una sonrisa.

 **-Oh Okay-** le dijo ella y la campana sonó y ellos fueron a sus salones.

Los días pasaron y los chicos empezaron con sus rutinas. Los chicos empezaron en el Football, y Rachel, volvió a entrar como Co-Capitana del equipo. Hacían ya varios días que a kurt, lo llevaban molestando y se encontraba deprimido. Un día después de Clases, Rachel iba pasando por los locker de hombres y escucho algo que el dejo congelado.

 **-Karofsky-** se escuchó a Kurt decir **-Cuál es tu problema?**

 **-Mi problema eres tú y tus pateras-** le escucho a Karofsky decir.

- **Pero si, eso no tiene que ver nada contigo-** kurt dijo.

 **-Claro que sí, andas por ahí, como si eso no fuera malo como si no te importara lo que los demás piensan.-**

 **-Es que no lo hago, hace tiempo que dejo de importarme lo que la gente piensa-** dijo Kurt y se hubo un silencio y después se escuchó algo chocando con los lockers.

 **-Pero que carajos, te pasa?-** escucho a Kurt enojado **-Primero me molestas, me tiras con granizos y después me besas?-** se escuchó nuevamente algo golpear los lockers.

 **-Yo en ningún momento te bese-** seescucho la voz enojada de Karofsky **-Y si le dices esto a alguien te Mato-** Rachel, escucho a Karofsky decir y después los lockers volvieron a sonar.

De momento se abrió la puerta de los lockers y Rachel, estaba frente a frente con un Dave Karofsky que se encontraba blanco como un papel.


	30. Chapter 30

**Gracias por sus Reviews, ya quiero poder terminar la Historia Pronto. Que tengan un Bueno día, Aquí les dejo otro Capítulo, espero que los disfrute. Ciencincuentauno, acababa de poner el capítulo anterior, cuando vi tu Review, jeje Creo que estamos conectados;-P.**

 **Capítulo 30**

Ellos se quedaron mirándose uno al otro hasta que karofsky dijo **-Berry, que haces aquí?-**

 **-Yo pasaba por aquí cuando te escuche.-** le dijo ella y él se puso más blanco.

 **-¿qué escuchaste?-** le pregunto él, en voz baja.

- **Creo que lo necesario-** le dijo ella y él bajo la cabeza **-¿por eso, llorabas en el parque-**

 **-Yo no estaba llorando-** dijo él.

 **-Ok, pero era por eso?-** le pregunto ella curiosa.

- **No sé de qué eso, estás hablando-** dijo él haciéndose el estúpido.

Ella no lo quería decir, pero lo dijo **-Porque, eres gay?-**

Él la pego contra la puerta **-Yo no soy gay, y si lo vuelves a decir, atente a las consecuencias.-** le dijo y se fue.

Ella se quedó mirándolo sorprendida por su actitud y le dio un poco de miedo. Los días pasaron y Rachel, pudo notar que Dave, se estaba comportando raro. El ya no se pasaba con Azimio y con nadie del equipo de Football, en las horas del almuerzo no se le veía por la cafetería. Kurt había cogido enserio su amenaza y estaba buscando una escuela para mudarse. Racel, había hablado con él y le había dicho que Dave, no le haría eso, pero ella ignoro.

Solo faltaba unos días para el cumpleaños de Rachel, y ella había invitado a todos los del Glee, y a su equipo de baloncesto. Ella le estaba entregando la invitación a Analiz, cuando vio a Dave, cabizbajo en su locker. Ella tuvo una idea y escribió algo en la invitación, y cuando él se fue, ella la metió en su locker.

Cuando él la vio, después de la escuela, sonrió, él tenía que admitir que Rachel era adorable. **-Querido Dave, Estas invitado a mi fiesta, nadie te tratara mal, porque yo te protegeré, tu presencia sería el mejor regalo para mí, te esperare.. Berry :0).-** el guardo la invitación en el bolsillo y se fue.

El cumpleaños de Rachel, llego y ella estaba emocionada. Su Madre ya había llegado dos noches atrás, con Cassandra. Ella le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa para ella. Todos sus amigos iban a ir y ella estaba esperanzada de que Dave, viniera.

Los Padres de Rachel, le habían acomodado el sótano de una forma, que parecía más una pista de baile que otra cosa. Ellos tenían una pequeña barra de bebidas, pero esa noche, para los chicos solo había soda y jugos. Ellos tenían bombas de helio, de colores claros y el sótano se veía hermoso. A las 6:30pempezaron a llegar los invitados y Rachel, estaba ansiosa. Habían llegado al mismo tiempo Tina, Sam y Quinn. Cuando Quinn, vio Rachel, se quedó con la boca abierta, ella pensaba que todavía estaba dormida. Rachel, estaba Sexy, se veía como una joven de 16, ella traía puesto un traje hermoso de color negro, que por cierto era bastante pegado haciéndole notar su cuerpito de una manera hermosa, de abajo no era tan pegado, pero se le notaban unas piernas de infarto, y tenía una chaqueta de cuero blancos y el pelo enrizado y unos tacones que la hacían ver más alta. Cuando Quinn vio los tacones se pellizco, definitivamente estaba sonando. Rachel, vio que Quinn, le corría el cuerpo con la mirada y se sonrojo **-¿demasiado?-** le pregunto ella, dudosa.

Quinn, volvió su mirada a la cara de Rachel y negó con su cabeza **-Te ves Hermosa-** le dijo sonrojada, y Quinn le sonrió.

Sam que estaba detrás de ellas, creyó que hizo un **–Awe-** en su mente, ya que se veían tan hermosas cuando se ponían así, pero ella se voltearon a verlo y él se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta **-Aww man, yo creía que los chicos ya estaban aquí-** le dijo él y rápidamente se fue a saludar a los Padres de Rachel.

Después de eso, llagaron Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, Noah, y Brittany y Artie que llegaron juntos, haciendo que Santana, los quisiera matar con la mirada. Después de un ratito llegaron los demás, todos le habían complementado a Rachel por su vestimenta. La fiesta ya había comenzado y todos se estaban divirtiendo, ellos habían empezado a bailar. Tina y Mike, esta noche se veían más pegaditos que nunca, al igual que Matt y Analiz, la capitana del equipo. A Quinn, le dio risa ver a Finn, bailar con Sunshine, ya que él era bien alto y ella era un poco más bajita que Rachel. Santana se llevó a Sam, que era el único libre, ya que Kurt y Mercedes, se pusieron a bailar. Pusieron una de las canciones favoritas de Quinn, y ella quería bailarla, ella, miro a donde Rachel, y vio que una de su equipo se le estaba acercando y Quinn, casi corrió a donde Racel, para pedirle que bailara con ella. **-¿Me concederías este baile?-** le pegunto ella sonriendo.

Rachel, le sonrió y le cogió la mano **-Por supuesto-** Quinn, le dio una sonrisa de victoria a la chica que le iba a preguntar a Rachel, y camino hasta donde no había nadie y se empezaron a mover, la canción era suave, pero se acabó rápido, así que Quinn, le pidió a Rachel que bailara una más. La canción que pusieron después no era nada suave y las demás parejas se sentaron.

 **-¿Quieres, esperar a la otra o bailamos esta?-** le pregunto Quinn, a Rachel.

 **-Está bien, esta-** le dijo ella y Quinn asistió.

El baile había empezado inocente, Quinn tenía las manos en la cintura de Rachel.

 **-In the beginning**

 **I never thought it would be you**

 **When we were chilling**

 **Smiling in the photo booth-**

Los demás chicos que la estaban viendo bailar, pensaron que tenían química.

 **-But we got closer (yeah)**

 **Soon you were eating off my spoon**

 **You're coming over**

 **And we would talk all afternoon-**

 **-Tonight we'll just get drunk**

 **Disturb the peace**

 **Find your hands all over me**

 **And then you bite your lip**

 **Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."-**

Por un momento, Quinn se olvidó que había más gente en el lugar y pego a Rachel, más en contra de ella y se empezó a mover de manera más sensual.

 **-Tonight**

 **Take me to the other side**

 **Sparks fly like the Fourth of July**

 **Just take me to the other side**

 **I see that sexy look in your eyes**

 **And I know we ain't friends anymore**

 **If we walk down this road**

 **We'll be lovers for sure**

 **So tonight kiss me like it's do or die**

 **And take me to the other side-**

Rachel, suspiro contenta y le siguio el ritmo a Quinn.

 **-This could be perfect (yeah)**

 **But we won't know unless we try (try)**

 **I know you're nervous**

 **So just sit back and let me drive-**

Los Chicos empezaron a sentirse, un poco incomodos en los pantalones, ellos las respetaban, pero tenían que admitir que esa escena era bastante sexy y los estaba haciendo sufrir. Noah, no quiso ni mirar el baile, Quinn no era su Prima, pero Rachel, sí. Noah estaba un poco preocupado, si los chicos que estaban viendo se sentían un poco encendidos, él no, podría imaginarse a Rachel. El solo esperaba que no.

 **-Tonight we'll just get drunk**

 **Disturb the peace**

 **Find your hands all over me**

 **And then you bite your lip**

 **Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."-**

Quinn, se empezó a calendar también, tener a Rachel, cerca de ella, olerla, abrazarla, la hacían sentir algo especial.

 **-Tonight**

 **Take me to the other side**

 **Sparks fly like the Fourth of July (yes, we do, yeah)**

 **Just take me to the other side (take me, baby)**

 **I see that sexy look in your eyes**

 **And I know we ain't friends anymore (oh, no)**

 **If we walk down this road**

 **We'll be lovers for sure**

 **So tonight (so tonight) kiss me like it's do or die (kiss me, kiss me)**

 **And take me to the other side-**

Rachel de momento se tensó, y se viro para poner su espalda al frente de Quinn, ella había vuelto a sentir, lo mismo que había sentido el día en la casa de Noah.

 **-Take me to the other side**

 **(Whoa)**

 **And take me to the other side**

 **(Whoa)**

 **Kiss me like it's do or die**

 **(Whoa)**

 **And take me to the other side-**

Cuando termino los todos los que estaban allí, aplaudieron, Santana cogió por la mano a Quinn, y Rachel, aprovecho para irse a su habitación. Noah, que se había imaginado lo que había pasado fue detrás de ella.

El toco la puerta y dijo **-Rae, soy yo Noah, me puedes abrir-** le dijo él.

Ella abrió la puerta apenada y lo dejo entrar, cuando ella iba a cerrar la puerta, apareció Brittany, Sam, Matt y Mike. Noah negó con la cabeza y rio.

 **-¿Chicos, que hacen aquí?-** les dijo Rachel, ella no quería que nadie más se enterara.

 **-Qué crees Rachie, sabemos lo que te paso, y queremos decirte que eso le pasa a cualquiera-** le dijo Brittany, haciendo que los demás la miraran sorprendido y que Rachel, se sonrojara. Ella vio que la estaban mirando y pregunto **-¿Qué?, eso fue caliente-** los chicos asistieron pero negaron rápido la cabeza.

Noah, se aclaró la garganta y pregunto **-¿Tu, sabes lo de Rachel?-**

Ella sonrió y dijo **-Claro yo la vi, desnuda-**

Los Chicos empezaron a toser de una manera exagerada y Brittany se confundió **-¿A quién viste desnuda?-** le pregunto Shelby, detrás de ella.

Brittany, no le tenía miedo a Shelby como los demás, así que ella, siguió como si le estuviera hablando a Noah. **-A Rachie, cuando fue a mi casa-** los chicos, abrieron los más grande todavía y se voltearon a ver a Rachel, que ya estaba como un tomate de colorada.

 **-Fue.. fue por accidente-** les dijo ella, nerviosa.

 **-Okay, chicos, necesito que bajen para abajo, Brittany, yo, y Rachel tendremos una charla-** les dijo ella y ellos bajaron la escalera tan rápido como pudieron **.-ustedes a la habitación.-**

Cuando se sentaron en la cama, Shelby dijo **-Ahora explíquenme que paso-**

Las chicas le contaron todo lo que había pasado, el fin de semana que Rachel, se había quedado en la Casa de Brittany.

 **-Okay, pues espero que no vuelva a pasar, Rachel, tú sabes que nosotros te aceptamos cariño, pero te tienes que cuidar, hay mucha gente que no entiende esto y te pueden lastimar con sus palabras.-** le dijo Shelby, abrazando a Rachel.

 **-Lo se Mama, y créeme yo creía que tenía seguro, la puerta-** le dijo ella.

Brittany sonrió **-lo siento-** Shelby le sonrió.

Tocaron a la puerta y Brittany, abrió **-¿Queremos saber, donde está la cumpleañera-** le dijo Cassandra, que se encontraba con Quinn, detrás de ella.

 **-Aquí, está ya vamos-** le dijo Shelby, y beso a Rachel en la frente **-ve, hablaremos después de otras cosas-** le dijo ella y le miro su parte privada, para que Rachel, entendiera.

Rachel, asistió colorada y bajo con Brittany y Quinn.

 **-Hey, ¿estás bien?-** le pregunto Cassandra, cuando estaban solas.

Shelby, asistió y pregunto **-¿te acuerdas que te dije, que Rachel, era intersexual?-** Cassandra asistió **-Pues creo que ya le ha empezado la pubertad.** **-** le dijo ella con un suspiro hondo y Cassandra le dio una sonrisa de simpatía.

 **-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.-** le dijo y le beso en la mejilla.

Ellas bajaron abajo y todos estaban jugando. Después de un rato ellos cortaron el bizcocho y los chicos se fueron.

Cuando Rachel, ya se iba a dormir, Shelby, la llamo para la Sala.

Cuando Rachel, allí estaba Cassandra, Hiram, Leroy y Shelby **-Si, Mama-**

-Quería darte la buena noticia, antes de que te acuestes.-le dijo ella, sonriendo.

 **-¿tu as visto la casa de al frente, cierto?** -le Pregunto ella, y Rachel, asistió **.-Bueno pues parece que fue comprada por dos mujeres, que se quieren venir a mudar cerca de su hija-** le dijo Shelby.

Rachel, la miro sorprendida y emocionada, y pregunto **-¿enserio?, ustedes se viene a vivir a lima?-** Shelby asistió, pero Cassandra fue la que hablo.

 **-Si pequeñín, hasta que termine la escuela-** le dijo Cassandra, cuando salió de su asombro, Shelby, sin darse cuenta, la había llamado la Madre de Rachel, eso le hacía que el corazón le diera brinquitos.

Rachel, fue a donde ellas y las abrazo **-eso es asombroso-** dijo ella súper emocionada y los demás se rieron.

Al día siguiente Racel, se levantó, se bañó y se fue a desayunar. En la cocina, solos estaban sus Padres, ya que Shelby y Cassandra, habían ido a comprar las cosas necesarias para los casa. **-Buenos días, Papa, Buenos días, Papi-** le dijo ella y les dio un abrazo.

 **-Buenos días cariño, ¿quieres, pan tostado?-** le presunto su Papa, Hiram.

 **-Sí, por favor-l** e dijo y él fue a preparárselos.

- **Buenos día, corazón ¿cómo te sientes hoy?-** le pregunto su Papi Leroy.

 **-Emocionada, no puedo creer que Mama, se vaya a mudar a la casa de al frente-** le dijo ella, y él sonrió.

 **-Espera que Noah, se entere-** le dijo el, y ella lo miro confundida **-la casa tiene piscina en el patio-** le dijo él, y Rachel rio.

 **-Sip, el quera usarla todo el verano-** le dijo ella y Leroy asistió.

 **-y sabemos, que la mayoría de veces, tu Madre, le dirá que no, lo cual hará que él, esté haciendo pucheros-** le dijo él y se empezaron a reír.

Cuando Rachel termino de Comer, ella fue a la sala y puso una de sus películas favoritas, y fue a buscar Popcorn, cuando volvió, el timbre de la casa sonó y ella abrió, al frente de la puerta se encontraba a un Dave, nervioso aguantando a un peluche de juguetes **-Dave, ¿Qué haces aquí?-** le pregunto ella, confundida.

 **-Te vine a traer esto-** le dijo él, dándole el peluche **-Yo sé que tu fiesta era ayer, pero no quería venir y arruinarles el día a los demás, con mi presencia-** le dijo él y Rachel sonrió.

 **-Gracias, Dave, y hubiera sido divertido tenerte aquí, anoche pero lo entiendo-** le dijo ella, y el asistió **-¿Quieres pasar?-** le pregunto ella.

 **-No, está bien ya me tengo que ir** -le dijo él.

 **-Por favor quédate un ratito-** le dijo ella haciéndole los ojos de perrito. **-Puse una de mis películas favoritas, y aquí solo están mis Papas, pero ellos están en la cocina-** le dijo ella y el contemplo en quedarse **.-Además todavía tengo bizcocho de ayer-** le dijo ella, y eso definitivamente lo haría quedarse.

 **-Okay, pero solo un rato.-** le dijo el, y ella brinco de felicidad.

Ella, le dijo que entrar, y el entro y se sentó. **-Vuelvo enseguida, te voy a buscar el pedazo de bizcocho.-**

Ella fue a la cocina y dijo **-Papi, Papa, mi compañero de clases me vino a visitar, pero él es muy tímido, así que no lo molesten-** ellos la miraron y trataron de aguantar la risa.

 **-Mi amor, cuando nosotros nos comportamos mal?-** le dijo Leroy con cara de ofendido y Hiram asistió, haciendo que Rachel, girara los ojos.

 **-Siempre-** le dijo ella, y ellos se empezaron a reír.

 **-Okay, okay, trataremos de portarnos bien-** le dijo Leroy, y Hiram asistió.

 **-Gracias, eso es lo único que les pido-** le dijo ella sonriendo **-Bueno, y que me den un pedazo de bizcocho para él.-**

Hiram, le dio el pedazo y Leroy, le había dado un vaso con jugo **-Gracias-** les dijo ella y salió. Ella fue a donde Dave, y él estaba viendo las fotos que estaban alrededor de la Sala.

Cuando él la vio, se acercó para ayudarla **-Tu familia es diferente que la mía-** le dijo él y Rachel, asistió.

 **-¿Por qué tengo dos Padres y una Madre?-** le pregunto ella.

El negó con la cabeza y dijo **-Porque se ve, que son unidos, sin en cambio la mía, solo se ve así, cuando hay invitados en la casa y mi Padre quiere que parezcamos la familia perfecta.-** le dijo el, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había, compartido algo con ella, que él nunca le había dicho a nadie.

 **-Creo que somos unidos, porque siempre hay comunicación entre nosotros-** le dijo ella, y el asistió con la cabeza **-no, somos la Familia perfecta, pero aprendemos de nuestros errores, y estoy segura que tu familia solo necesita un empujoncito y será igual-** le dijo ella y el negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada.

Ella vio que él estaba pensativo, así que puso la película, le dio su plato con el bizcocho y se echó para atrás.

Cuando se acabó, wreck it Ralph, que era la película que estaban viendo, Dave comenzó a reír, la película le había gustado mucho, pero tenía un parecido con la situación de ellos dos.

 **-¿te gusto?-** le pregunto ella, y el la miro y le sonrió.

 **-Sí, estuvo buena, gracias-** le dijo él.

 **-De nada Dave, puedes venir cuando quiera-** le dijo ella, con una sonrisa, que lo hizo sentir mal, l recordar como la había tratado.

 **-Siento, mucho como te trate, la última vez que nos vimos-** le dijo el, con la cabeza baja.

 **-No te preocupes, Dave, te entiendo, estabas en pánico-** le dijo ella.

El negó con la cabez **a-pero tú no entiendes-** le dijo él.

 **-Pues explícame, para poder entender.-** le dijo ella.

 **-No, puedo.-** le dijo él

 **-Dave yo no te juzgare, recuerda lo que te dije en el parque, yo soy tu amiga.-**

Él se separó de ella y negó con la cabeza **.-No puedo, yo no puedo ser eso o mi Papá me matara-** decía él, en voz baja.

Rachel, se acercó con cuidadony le toco el hombro **-Yo te protegeré, de todo el mundo, incluyendo a tu Papa-** le dijo ella con una convicción, que Dave, casi se lo cree.

 **-¿Y quién te defenderá a ti?-** le pregunto él con una sonrisa, ella lo hacía sentirse que valía algo y no como su Padre que lo trataba como una basura.

Ella se escogió de los hombros y dijo **-los chicos, nosotros somos como una familia, y ellos también serían tu familia-** le dijo ella y él negó rápido con la cabeza.

 **-Ni loco entro yo, a ese grupo.-** le dijo.

Ella se rio y dijo **-No quise decir eso, solo quería decir que ellos son comprensivos y te apoyarían-**

Él se rio y dijo **-sí, claro el que los metía en los basureros ahora es su amigo y además es gay-** le dijo él y ella sonrió **-¿de qué te sonríes?-**

 **-Creo que acabas de admitir que eres gay-** le dijo ella y él la miro sorprendido.

 **-Oh,Dios, Mi Padre, Me va a matar-** le dijo él

 **-Ten confianza, él no va a ser eso.-** le dijo ella.

 **-No pero me va a votar, cuándos se entere-** le dijo él y negó con la cabeza.

 **-Pues te vienes a vivir conmigo-** le dijo ella y el la miro sorprendida.

 **-¿Qué?** -le preguntó el.

 **-Que te vienes a vivir conmigo, si eso pasa-** le dijo ella.

 **-¿Enserio?-** le pregunto y ella asistió **-¿Y qué pasa si tus Padres, no quieren?-**

 **-Dave, ellos son Gay, ellos entienden -** le dijo ella y después le sonrió y dijo **-Y sino, pues mi Madre, se mudara a la casa de al frente, te puedes quedar allí-** él se rio y negó con la cabeza.

 **-Estás loca-** le dijo el, y ella rio y se escogió los hombres.

 **-Pero con todo y mis locuras, creo que me quieres y sabes que siempre te apoyare-** le dijo y el la miro con ternura.

 **-Creo que, si, he aprendido a quererte-** le dijo el, y sonrió **\- aunque no lo quise, buscaste la forma de poder tomar un pedacito de mi corazón.-** le dijo él y ella sonrió y lo abrazo **.-y sobre tu propuesta, lo pensaré.-**

Ella asistió y se puso seria **-Pero con una condición-** le dijo ella.

Él negó con la cabeza y dijo-No voy a entrar a New Directions.-

A pesar de lo que le iba a pedir era serio, ella se río y dijo **-No es eso.-** ella lo miro y dijo **-Tienes que dejar de acosar a Kurt, yo sé que tienes miedo a aceptarte cómo eres, pero no te puedes desquitar con él-** le dijo ella y Karofsky bajo la cabeza. **-Mas adelante podría necesitar a alguien que sea igual que tú, y él te podría ayudar-**

 **-Lose, y me sentí muy mal, después de haber hecho eso y he pensado en disculparme-** le dijo él y Rachel, le toco el hombro.

 **-Eso, es bueno yo te apoyare en lo que necesites-** le dijo ella y él la sorprendió abrazándola.

De momento se escuchó la puerta y alguien preguntar enojado **-¿Qué carajos haces tu aquí?-**


	31. Sectionals

**Gracias por sus Reviews, perdonen que no les haiga escrito en dos días, habían dos bodas, de 300 personas y tenía que ir más temprano y salir más tarde, y cuando llegaba de trabajar, solo quería dormir. Y hoy es mi día libre, pero bueno, Gracias por ser pacientes conmigo, ya pronto quiero poder terminar la historia, Aquí les dejo otro capítulo que lo disfruten. Chikane12, eres especial, créeme, me has hecho la noche, y cada vez que leo tu comentario, se me dibuja una sonrisa, Gracias.**

 **Capítulo 31**

 **-¡Noah, lenguaje!-** le gritaron Shelby y Rachel, a la misma vez., haciendo que el girara sus ojos.

 **-Eso, no importa en estos momentos-** le dijo él y se viro donde Rache **l-¿qué hace el, aquí?-**

 **-Él es mi amigo y yo lo invite-** le dijo ella.

Shelby, que estaba confundida, pregunto **-¿Noah, porque estas actuando así, Quien es él?-**

 **-Él, fue uno de los que atacó a Rachel en el mall-** le dijo él.

En ese momento la furia que sintió Shelby, no se podía comparar con nada. Rachel, vio el rostro de su Madre y la vio venir, se paró en frente de Dave, que también había visto a Shelby, y estaba blanco.

 **-Mamá, Dave, me pidio disculpa-** le dijo ella, pero Shelby, miraba a Dave como si lo quisiera matar. Rachel, se le acercó al oído y le dijo **-Mama, por favor, él ya me pido perdón, además está pasando por un momento difícil, necesita que lo ayudemos.-**

Los demás de la sala, no podían oír lo que Rachel, le estaba diciendo, pero ellos podían ver que estaba funcionando.

Shelby, se separó y miro a Rachel, a los ojos, esos ojos grandes y hermosos que le pedían, que lo aceptará, y cambiara de tema, Shelby, suspiro hondo y asistió con la cabeza, y Rachel le sonrió. **-Gracias Mami-** le dijo ella y fue al lado de Dave.

Shelby se viro donde Dave **-okay, eres bienvenido en esta casa, pero en el momento que vuelvas hacerle a Rachel, algo, No habrá lugar donde te escondas, que yo no te encuentre-** le amenazó ella **-¿Entendiste?-** le pregunto y él asistió rápidamente.-te estaré vigilando-le dijo ella y se fue a la cocina.

 **-Rae, puedo hablar contigo un segundo?-** pregunto Noah, pero era más un mandato que una pregunta.

Ella asistió y se viro donde Dave-no tardó-ella salió con Noah, en dirección a la otra habitación dejando a Dave y a Cassandra solos.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, tratando de leerlo **-¿y cuál es tu problema?-**

Él se sorprendió por que le estaba hablando **-¿cómo?-** le pregunto él.

 **-Que cual es tu problema? -** le volvió a preguntar y él la miro confundido **-dicen que eres agresivo, algún problema debe haber para que actúes así-** le dijo ella.

Él no contesto, solo se quedó mirándola sorprendido, ella giro los ojos y dijo **-o Padres malos-** le dijo ella y vio y él se tensó **-o nadie te quiere o eres gay-** le dijo ella y el empezó a toser.

 **-Ah, eres gay-** le dijo ella y él se puso blanco. Ella quería jugar con su mente hacerlo sufrir un rato pero se detuvo, ella sabía, como se sentía cuando no eras aceptado, ella había pasado por algo similar y no quería jugar con eso.

El bajo la cabeza, si, una extraña podía leerlo en segundos, su Padre pronto se daría cuenta y lo odiaría.

Cassandra lo miro y noto que estaba cabizbajo y parecía que iba a llorar **-oh mierda-** dijo ella en voz baja y se acercó a él **-hey, lo siento, No quise ser insensata al respecto-** le dijo ella **.-sabes, yo sé cómo se siente-** le dijo ella y él la miro curioso y Cassandra pudo notar que él, era solo un chico asustado sin saber qué hacer con todos sus sentimientos encontrados **\- Yo cuando era joven, le dije a mis Padres que tenía sentimientos por mi amiga-** le dijo ella y él la miro sorprendido.

 **-¿Y qué te dijeron?-** le pregunto curioso, quizás su Papá lo aceptaría como es.

Ella le dio una risa amarga **-Me echaron a la calle, esa misma noche-** le dijo ella, matando toda la esperanza que Dave tenia.

 **-Oh-** dijo él, ya que no sabía que más decir.

 **-Yo tenía miedo y no tenía a nadie que me apoyara-** le dijo ella **-Me fui a vivir con mi tía y sus hijas, ellas cuando se enteraron, me apoyaron pero no era lo mismo-** le dijo ella y negó con la cabeza **-el alcohol, se hizó mi amigo y la ira, mi hermana. Yo pasaba todo el tiempo borracha y cuando por fin pude tener algo bueno, lo perdí por la ira.-** le dijo ella.

-¿Y cómo pudiste superar todo eso?-le pregunto él curioso.

En ese momento, entro Shelby a la sala con Rachel y Noah, ella sonrió y dijo **-el Amor, mi Familia, ya yo no, quería seguir dejando que mis Padres ganaran-** le dijo ella, y él asistió.

 **-¿De qué hablan?-** Preguntó Shelby, sentándose al lado de Cassandra.

Cassandra le echo el brazo **-de una Hermosa Princesa, que le conquistó el corazón de de la ogra.-** le dijo ella y le guiño el ojo a Dave, Shelby sonrió y le metió un codazo en las costillas.

 **-Más que una ogra, era una gatita-** le dijo Shelby en voz baja y Cassandra hizo un puchero.

Dave, que las estaba viendo, suspiro contento, él quería eso, un día encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera feliz así.

Cassandra lo miro y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, dijo **-Algún día, solo no esperes a que la ira, te consuma. Acéptate tu primero y después los demás lo harán.-**

Él le sonrió y asistió con la cabeza. Dave se quedó un rato más con ellos, Noah, le había prometido a Rachel, que se iba a portar bien con él y le cumplió la promesa. Y aunque no confiaran en él, Noah y Shelby, aceptarían que ahora es amigo de Rachel, y que ella lo quiere ahí.

Las semanas pasaron y Dave, visitaba a Rachel, más seguido. Shelby, ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlo allí. Ella todavía no se mudaba, ya que le estaban haciendo algunos arreglitos a la casa y tenía que esperar. Ya se casi era Thanksgiving y los chicos estaban emocionados ya que iban a ser las seccionales y después tendían 5 días sin clase. Ellos habían estado practicando mucho. Mr. Shue le había dado un solo a Santana, ya que supuestamente le habían dicho, que ella era la mejor del grupo y merecía todos los solos, a Quinn y Rachel, le dieron un dúo y a los demás el group number. En escuela, las cosas habían cambiado un poco, ya que Dave se habida alejado de Azimio y ahora se pasaba más con Noah. El había descubierto que Dave, podía ser un buen amigo, Los del Glee, no les gustó mucho eso, pero no volvieron a decir nada, ya que un día ellos habían dicho algo y Noah, les salió con cosa. El domingo Dave había vuelto a ir a la casa de Rachel, y estuvieron jugando en el Ps3a mayoría del día. Ella le había pedido que el fuera a una de la reunión de Glee, a ver si le gustada y él después de negarse un rato acepto.

El día siguiente en la escuela Dave estaba esperando por Rachel, en la entrada de la escuela. Ella le había hecho prometer, que caminaría con ella y con Noah, el día siguiente. Cuando ella, llego lo abrazo y la mayoría de la escuela, se quedó con la boca abierta, ya que él era uno, de los que siempre le tiraban con granizos.

 **-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-** les dijo Azimio, cuando se acercó a ellos. **-Aquí, tenemos al traidor, a él sexópata y a la enana-** les dijo él, refiriéndose a Dave, Noah, y Rachel, y los que estaban con el rieron.

 **-Yo que ustedes, seguía mi camino-** les dijo Noah.

Azimio rio y pregunto **-¿y quieres tu para ordenarnos?-**

 **-El que te romperá la cara, si no te mueves-** le dijo él y se le acerco.

 **-Noah, olvídalo, llegaremos tarde-** le dijo Rachel.

 **-Sí, Noah, sigue a tu perra-** le dijo Azimio.

Noah, al oír eso le dio un puño en la cara, que lo dejo achocado y siguió a Dave y a Rachel.

Ese día, toda la escuela estaba hablando de como Noah, había dejado a Azimio achocado en el suelo. Cuando llego la hora de Glee, Noah, Rachel, y Dave fueron los últimos en entrar. Ya todos estaban sentados y cuando vieron a Dave, entrar empezó el griterío.

 **-Oh Hell No-**

 **-Él no puede estar aquí-**

 **-Ustedes son unos traidores, él me tira al basurero todos los días-**

 **-El, nos tira con granizos-**

 **-¡Silencio!-** Grito una voz enojada y ellos se quedaron callados. **-No se supone que aceptamos a toda persona, además Dave, no se va a quedar, el solo viene a observar-** les dijo Rachel.

 **-¿Y Quién lo invito?-** le preguntó Kurt enojado.

 **-Yo-** le dijo Rachel **-Él es mi amigo y yo lo quiero aquí-** le dijo ella y Kurt iba a decir algo pero Mr. Shue lo interrumpió.

 **-Pues Bienvenido, esperamos que te guste y te quedes con Nosotros-** le dijo Mr. Shue, emocionado ignorando la tensión que había en el grupo. Los chicos cantaron canciones y empezaron a practicar la coreografía para las seccionales, ya que solo faltaba una semana. Al final de la reunión, Quinn se acercó con Rachel, para preguntarle de Dave.

 **-¿Tu confías en él?-** le pregunto ella, señalando a Dave, con la cabeza.

Rachel, miro a Dave, y el la vio y le sonrió **-Si, Creo que Dave, es buena persona y solo estaba confundido-** le dijo ella, y Quinn, asistió.

 **-Okay, si tu confías en él, yo también –** le dijo ella y le sonrió-¿practicaremos desde hoy, cierto?-le pregunto ella.

 **-Sí, Mama, y Cassandra, nos ayudaran.-** le dijo Rachel.

 **-Okay-** le dijo ella.

Cuando Dave, iba saliendo, alguien lo volvió a meter al salón, haciendo que él se asustara. **-No, te hare daño-** le dijo Quinn, girando los ojos, para ser grande era bastante gallina.

El, se acomodó la camisa y pregunto **-¿Qué quieres, Fabray?-**

Ella, sele acerco a la cara y dijo **-Yo quiero, que sepas que Rachel, confía en ti-le dijo ella y él asistió-Si, le haces algo malo, aunque sea pequeñito y ella sufre, te dejare sin órganos masculinos-** le dijo ella, en voz baja, haciéndolo que se pusiera blanco **-¿entendiste?-**

El asistió y dijo **-Entendido-**

 **-Bien, ahora vamos que nos están esperando.-** le dijo ella y abrió la puerta del salón.

Al frente de la puerta estaba Rachel y Noah, esperándolos.

 **-¿De que hablaban?-** pregunto Rachel, curiosa.

 **-De nada, solo llegamos a un acuerdo-** le dijo Quinn y Rachel miro a Dave **-¿Verdad, Dave?-** le pregunto ella, con la ceja levantada.

 **-Cierto, ya todo está arreglado-** le dijo él, Noah lo miro con una sonrisa.

Rachel, les sonrió y le cogió la mano a Quinn, quien sonrió y empezaron a caminar hasta el estacionamiento.

 **-¿Con cara de Ángel, pero puede ser aterrorizante, cierto?-** le pregunto Noah, a Dave en voz baja.

Dave, asistió con la cabeza, rápidamente **-definitivamente hay que tenerle miedo-** le dijo el, y los dos se empezaron a reír.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Rachel, Noah, y Dave, iban a ayudar a Shelby, con unas cosas de la mudanza. Quinn y Rachel, fueron al sótano a practicar. Cassandra les iba estar ayudando con la coreografía. Ellas practicaron hasta que todo estaba perfecto y después se fueron a la habitación de Rachel. Quinn, estaba contenta, pasar tiempo con Rachel, la hacía sonreír todo el tiempo.

 **-¿Y desde cuando eres amiga de Dave?-** le pregunto Quinn.

 **-Yo me lo había encontrado durante el verano en el parque, y después lo invite para mi cumpleaños pero no vino, y vino el día siguiente-** le dijo ella, y Quinn asistió.

Quinn, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en la cama. **-¿Estas cansada?-** le pregunto Rachel, al verla.

Quinn asistió y se acomodó en la almohada **.-Sí, ven acuéstate conmigo un rato-** le dijo Quinn, ella había tenido un día agotador y si, ella no dormía aunque sea unas horas, estaría de malhumor. Ella se había dado cuenta, que cuando dormía con Rachel, se levantaba contenta, Rachel, era como un osito, y Quinn, quería aprovechar, que Rachel, estaba allí con ella.

Rachel, sonrió, Quinn siempre se ponía así cuando estaba cansada **-No podemos, tenemos Homework-** le dijo ella.

Quinn, la miro y le hizo un puchero **-Por favor-** le pidió ella. Quinn podía ser mayor que Rachel, pero cuando quería algo, no dudaba en hacer pucheros.

Racel, se rio y se acostó con ella. Quinn rápido la rodeó con sus brazos, la atrajo hacia ella, y suspiro contenta.

Cuando Noah y Dave, vinieron dos horas después de ayudarle a Shelby, ellos habían vuelto a la casa de Rachel. Ellos las estaban buscando y como no las encontraron en el sótano, subieron a la habitación de Rachel. Cuando ellos entraron Noah aguanto el awe que se le quería salir al ver la escena, pero Dave no lo pudo aguantar, Rachel que era más pequeña estaba con la cabeza en el pecho de Quinn, y ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de Rachel y su cara en el pelo de ella. **-Awe-** dijo Dave en voz alta, haciendo que Quinn, se moviera y abriera los ojos.

Ella, brinco al verlos, mirándolas y rápido volteo a ver a Rachel, a ver si no se había levantado y después los miro con una ceja levantada y pregunto en voz baja- **¿Qué carajo, hacen aquí?-**

 **-Lenguaje, Quinn-** reprocho la voz de una Rachel, que se acababa de levantar.

 **-Lo siento-** dijo Quinn, Noah y Dave sonrieron.

 **-Nosotros, venimos a buscarlas, ya que pronto estará la cena.-** le dijo Noah.

 **-¿Y para eso, tenían que vernos mientras dormíamos?-** le pregunto Quinn, malhumorada ella odiaba cuando se le interrumpía su siesta y más si, estaba con Rachel.

 **-Quinn-** dijo Rachel.

 **-Lo siento, solo que todavía estoy cansada y tengo sueño-** le dijo ella y se acomodó más en la cama.

Rachel, se levantó y le quito la frisa **-No, tu dijiste un ratito, ahora vamos a hacer la Homework-** le dijo ella y Quinn, le hizo cucharitas **-No, eso no va a volver a funcionar-** le dijo, y se fue hacia la puerta **-te espero abajo-** le dijo y bajo con Noah y Dave. Quinn, bajo 5 minutos después, con el pelo todavía revolcado y se sentó en el mueble, haciendo un puchero.

 **-¿Qué le pasa a la bebé, le interrumpieron su siesta?-** le pregunto Cassandra, cuando entro a la sala con Shelby.

Los chicos rieron, Rachel se sentó al lado de Quinn, y dijo **-Déjenla quieta, ella se levantó, hoy a las 5 de la mañana y esta, cansada-** ella se puso un cojín en la falda y Quinn, acostó su cabeza. Ellos no dieron nada, después de eso. A ellos les parecía tierno, como Rachel, cuidaba de Quinn.

De momento sonó el timbre de la casa y apareció, Santana, Brittany y Mike **-Chicos que hacen aquí?-** le pregunto Noah, cuando abrió la puerta.

Santana, giro los ojos **– No tienes que emocionarte, tanto al verme Puckerman-** le dijo, y le paso por el lado.

 **-Hola, Puck-** le dijeron Brittany y Mike al mismo tiempo y entraron.

Cuando Santana, llego a la sala dijo **-Hola losers, ya llego por quien lloraban-** Cassandra y Shelby giraron los ojos.

 **-No, es que no los quiera aquí, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?-** le pregunto Shelby.

 **-Gracias, Shelby, tu siempre me haces sentir Bienvenida-** le dijo Santana sarcásticamente y Shelby rio, Santana le recordaba a ella y a Cassandra.

De momento se escuchó el sonido de alguien tomando una foto y todo el mundo miro a Brittany. Ella le estaba tomando una foto a Quinn, que se encontraba media dormida y Rachel, sobándole el pelo. Cuando ella vio que todos la estaban mirando ella dijo **-Que?, se ve linda así-** los demás asistieron porque sabían que era cierto.

 **-Quinn, te tienen domada-** dijo Santana, en voz baja, pero por la mirada que le dio Shelby, ella pensó que lo dijo más alto de lo que había imaginado, ella se aclaró la garganta **-Para contentar tu pregunta mi querida Shelby, nosotros queríamos saber si Cassandra y tú, nos ayudarían con la coreografía y la canción para las seccionales.-** ella le dijo.

 **-Por supuesto que te ayudaríamos, cierto Cassandra?-** le pregunto Shelby,Santana sonrió, parece que Quinn, no es la única dominada.

 **-Por supuesto, para mí sería un honor, ayudarles-** le dijo ella y los chicos se emocionaron **-Pero tendríamos que empezar mañana, hoy ya es tarde-** le dijo ella y los chicos asistieron.

 **-Por supuesto-** le dijo Santana, Mike y Brittany asistieron.

Ellos estuvieron hablando un rato, ya que se iban quedar para la cena. Después de la cena, cada uno se fue para sus casas. El día siguiente Dave, decidió volver a la reunión de Glee, sorprendiendo a Noah y a Rachel.

 **-Dave, que sorpresa, Rachel, no me había dicho que volvías a venir hoy-** le dijo Mr. Shue, cuando entro.

 **-Ella, no sabía, yo vine por mi cuenta-** le dijo él, y todos los del grupo se quedaron confundidos **-yo quería venir y hablar con ustedes-** les dijo él y todos lo miraron atento, Rachel ya había entendido porque él estaba ahí, y le dio una sonrisa de apoyo **-Quiero pedirles disculpa, por todos los slushies que les he tirado, y por todas las cosas malas que les he hecho-** le dijo él y todo el grupo se quedó con la boca abierta, él se acercó a Kurt y dijo **-En especial a ti, Kurt, siempre te he molestado más, y he dicho y hecho cosas que no, estoy orgulloso de haber hecho, así que te pido perdón-** le dijo él.

Kurt lo miro a los y vio que su disculpa era sincera y asistió **-Okay, te perdono-** le dijo Kurt **-pero no olvido, y no confió en ti-** añadió rápido él, cuando vio que Dave sonrió aliviado.

A Dave, le entristeció, eso un poco, pero asistió, él sabía que ellos no iban a confiar en él, de la noche a la mañana **-Okay, Gracias-** le dijo él y se sentó al lado de Rachel. EL resto de la reunión, ellos la pasaron practicado su coreografía, para las sesiónales.

El día de las seccionales, llegaron y todos están nerviosos. Ellos se iban a estar compitiendo, con los Warblers y con otro grupo más. Los Warblers, era un grupo de chicos de una escuela privada. El primer grupo se presentó y los chicos se les fueron los nervios un poco, al ver que ellos estaban cantando con medias en las manos y haciendo bailes ridículos. El segundo grupo que canto fue, el de los Warblers y a los chicos, se pusieron nerviosos de nuevo. Los Warblers, habían cantado las tres canciones de Michael Jackson y la audición parecía haberle gustado. Mr. Shue llamo a los chicos hasta los camerinos para que se prepararan.

 **-Okay, chicos, no se preocupen todo estará bien-** le dijo él.

 **-Mr. Shue, con todo respeto eso es una mierda y usted lo sabe-** le dijo Santana, y Mr. Shue la miro sorprendido **-Nadie le gana a MJ-** le dijo ella y todos asistieron.

 **-Qué pena, me da escuchar eso, yo vine aquí, buscando ganadores-** les dijo Shelby, desde la puerta y ellos bajaron la cabeza. **-Ellos hicieron todas las canciones fáciles de MJ, porque saben que al público les va a gustar, y los jueces no pueden decir mucho al respecto, pero ustedes trabajaron duro por conseguir las canciones que tienen así que no, se desanimen yo confió en ustedes-** les dijo Shelby y se prendió la luz, que le avisaba que deberían estar en el escenario en 30 segundos **-Okay, ahora vayan allí y Canten con el corazón-** le dijo ella y los chicos sonrieron.

Los primeros en salir al escenario fueron Santana, Brittany y Mike, ya que Santana iba a cantar su solo y Brittany y Mike iban a bailar, la coreografía, que Cassandra les había ayudado hacer.

Santana-

 **Well, sometimes I go out by myself**

 **And I look across the water**

 **And I think of all the things, what you're doin'**

 **And in my head I paint a picture-**

Mientras ella cantaba, Mike y Brittany estaban bailando alrededor de ella.

 **-'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess**

 **And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress**

 **Won't you come on over? Stop makin' a fool out of me**

 **Why don't you come on over Valerie?**

 **Valerie, Valerie, Valerie-**

Los de la audiencia parecían que estaban disfrutando de la canción.

 **-Did you have to go to jail, put your house all up for sale, did you get a good lawyer?**

 **I hope you didn't catch a tan, I hope you'll find the right man who'll fix it for ya**

 **And are you shoppin' anywhere, changed the colour of you hair, and are you busy?**

 **And did you have to pay that fine that you were dodgin' all the time, are you still dizzy?-**

Los chicos que no habían visto la coreografía estaban, impresionados, incluyendo a Mr. Shue, ellos no sabían que Mike y Brittany bailaran como profesionales.

 **-'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess**

 **And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress**

 **Won't you come on over? Stop makin' a fool out of me**

 **Why don't you come on over Valerie?**

 **Valerie, Valerie, Valerie**

 **Well sometimes I go out by myself**

 **And I look across the water**

 **And I think of all the things, what you're doin'**

 **And in my head I paint a picture-**

Santana se estaba gozando, ella nunca había disfrutado algo, tanto como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, y lo mejor de todo, era que sus Padres, estaban en la primera fila.

 **-'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess**

 **And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress**

 **Won't you come on over? Stop makin' a fool out of me**

 **Why don't you come on over Valerie?**

 **Valerie, Valerie, Valerie**

 **Valerie, hey**

 **Valerie, Valerie**

 **Valerie, why don't you come on over, Valerie?-**

Cuando ellos terminaron, las luces se apagaron y cuando volvieron a prender, Rachel y Quinn, estaban sentadas en una silla.

Quinn-

 **I wish I could tie you up in my shoes**

 **Make you feel unpretty too**

 **I was told I was beautiful**

 **But what does that mean to you?**

 **Look into the mirror who's inside there**

 **The one with the long hair**

 **Same old me again today, hey-**

Ellas se miraban mientras cantaban, eso no era una cancion de amor, pero el publico podia ver, que habia quimica entre ellas.

Rachel-

 **My outsides are cool**

 **My insides are blue**

 **Every time I think I'm through**

 **It's because of you**

 **I've tried different ways**

 **But it's all the same**

 **At the end of the day**

 **I have myself to blame**

 **I'm just trippin'-**

Quinn y Rachel-

 **You can buy your hair if it won't grow-**

Quinn-

 **You can fix your nose (Rachel: Ahh ahh)**

 **If he says so-**

Quinn y Rachel-

 **You can buy all the make up**

 **That M.A.C. can make**

 **But if, you can't look inside you-**

Quinn-

 **Find out (Rachel: Ahh ahh)**

 **Who am I to -**

Quinn y Rachel-

 **Be in a position to make me feel so-**

Rachel-

 **Damn unpretty-**

Quinn-

 **I feel pretty -**

Rachel-

 **Oh, so pretty-**

Quinn (Rachel)-

 **I feel (pretty and witty and bright)**

Rachel (Quinn)-

 **Never insecure until I met you**

 **Now I'm bein' stupid**

 **I used to be so cute to me**

 **(Just a little bit skinny)-**

Quinn (Rachel)-

 **Why do I look to all these things**

 **(To keep you happy)-**

Rachel-

 **Maybe get rid of you**

 **And then I'll get back to me, hey!**

Quinn-

 **My outsides look cool**

 **My insides are blue**

 **Every time I think I'm through**

 **It's because of you-**

Rachel-

 **I've tried different ways**

 **But it's all the same**

 **At the end of the day**

 **I have myself to blame**

 **Keep on trippin'-**

Quinn y Rachel-

 **You can buy your hair if it won't grow-**

Quinn-

 **You can fix your nose (Rachel: Ahh ahh)**

 **If he says so-**

Quinn y Rachel-

 **You can buy all the make up**

 **That M.A.C. can make**

 **But if, you can't look inside you-**

Quinn-

 **Find out (Rachel: Ahh ahh)**

 **Who am I to -**

Quinn and Rachel:

 **Be in a position to make me feel so-**

Rachel-

 **Damn unpretty**

Quinn-

 **I feel pretty-**

Rachel-

 **Oh, so pretty-**

Quinn (Rachel)-

 **I feel (pretty and witty and bright)**

 **And I pity-**

Rachel (Quinn)-

 **Any girl who isn't me tonight (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)**

 **Tonight (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)**

 **Tonight (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)**

 **Tonight (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)**

 **I feel pretty (You can buy your hair if it won't grow)**

 **Oh, so pretty (You can fix your nose if he says so)**

 **I feel pretty and witty and bright (You can buy all the make up that M.A.C. can make, but if)-**

Quinn y Rachel-

 **You can't look inside you-**

Quinn-

Find out (Rachel: Ahh ahh)

 **Who am I to-**

Quinn y Rachel-

 **Be in a position to make me feel so-**

Rachel-

 **Damn unpretty-**

Quinn-

 **I feel pretty-**

Quinn y Rachel-

 **-But unpretty...-**

Cuando ellas terminaron, se dieron las manos y se volvió a apagar la luz, y cuando volvió la luz, Mercedes y Artie, estaban en el centro del escenario.

Artie-

 **Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: Turn me up, turn me up, turn me up)**

 **Clap your hands y'all it's alright**

 **Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: Oohhhh)**

 **Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: Ooh)-**

Mercedes-

 **If tomorrow is Judgement Day (Artie: Sing mommy)**

 **And I'm standing on the front line (Artie: Mmmm)**

 **And the Lord ask me what I did with my life**

 **I will say I spent it with you-**

Artie-

 **Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: It's alright)**

 **Clap your hands y'all it's alright-**

Sam-

 **If I wake up in World War Three (Mercedes: World War Three) (Artie: In World War Three)**

 **I see destruction and poverty (Mercedes: In my mind, you're mine)-**

Kurt-

 **And I feel like I want to go home**

 **It's okay (Artie: Okay)**

 **If you're comin' with me-**

Artie, Sam ( Kurt)-

 **Clap your hands y'all (it's alright) (Mercedes: It's alright)**

 **(Clap your hands y'all it's alright) (Mercedes: Oh yeah)-**

Artie, Mercedes y New Directions-

 **'Cause your love is my love**

 **And my love is your love**

 **It would take an eternity to break us**

 **And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us**

 **Your love is my love**

 **And my love is your love**

 **It would take an eternity to break us**

 **And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us-**

Artie, Kurt y New Directions-

 **Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: It's Alright!)**

 **Clap your hands y'all it's alright**

 **Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Artie: Mmm mmhmm)-**

Artie ( Kurt)-

 **If I lose my fame and fortune (Sam: Really don't matter)**

 **Yeah, and I'm homeless on the street (Mercedes: On street oh Lord)**

 **And I'm (sleepin' in Grand Central Station) (Mercedes: Okay!)**

 **It's okay if you're sleepin' with me-**

New Directions-

 **Clap your hands y'all it's alright**

 **Clap your hands (Artie: Alright, oh..) y'all it's alright**

(Mercedes: Alright)-

Kurt-

 **As the years they pass us by,**

 **Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa (Artie: Years, the years, the years)-**

Sam-

 **We stay young through each other's eyes-**

Mercedes (Sam)-

 **Each other's eyes**

 **And no matter how old we get (How old we get)**

 **It's okay-**

Artie-

 **It's okay as long as I got you baby-**

Artie y New Directions ( Mercedes)-

 **(New Directions: Clap your hands y'all it's alright)**

 **Clap your hands y'all it's alright**

 **-'Cause your love (is my love)**

 **And my (love) is your love (Mercedes: Your love baby!)**

 **It would take an eternity to break us (Mercedes: Break us up now, now)**

 **And the chains of Amistad couldn't (hold us)-**

Los chicos, cada uno había cogido a alguien para bailar, por supuesto que Quinn, le había cogido la mano de Rachel y Santana aprovecho que Brittany, esta entretenida e hizo, como si le hubiera cogido la mano por accidente, Brittany la miro y le dio una sonrisa sincera, por primera vez en semanas.

 **-Your love is my love (Mercedes: Is my love)**

 **And my love is your love (Mercedes: My love is your love)**

 **(It would take an eternity to break us)(Mercedes: Up now, baby)**

 **And the chains of Amistad couldn't (hold us)-**

Artie (New Directions)-

 **If I should die this very day (Clap your hands y'all it's alright) (Mercedes: Very very very day)-**

 **Don't cry (Mercedes: Don't cry)-**

 **'Cause on earth we wasn't meant to stay (Clap your hands y'all it's alright)(Mercedes: Nah nah nah nah)-**

Mercedes (New Directions)-

 **And and no matter what the people say (Clap your hands y'all it's alright) (Artie: Really don't matter)-**

Artie, Mercedes y New Directions-

 **I'll be waiting for you after the Judgement Day! (Mercedes: Hey, hey!)**

Oh!-

New Directions (Artie)-

 **'Cause your love is my love (Mercedes: Your love!)**

 **And my love is your love (Artie: Your love)**

 **(It would take an eternity to break us) (Mercedes: Break us up, yeah!)**

 **And the chains of Amistad couldn't (Hold us)-**

Los Chicos, estaban bailando al rededor del escenario.

 **-'Cause your love is my love (Mercedes: Your love is my love)**

 **And my love is your love**

 **(It would take an eternity to break us) (Mercedes: Eternity to break us)**

 **And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us (Mercedes: Can't hold us)**

 **Your love is my love (Artie: My love)**

 **(Mercedes: My love!) And my love is your love**

 **It would take an eternity to break us (Mercedes: Oh, oh)**

 **And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us (Mercedes: Oh, oh)-**

Todo el público, estaba parado y bailando al ritmo de la música.

 **-Clap your hands y'all it's alright(Mercedes: Mmm, Clap your hands)**

 **Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: Clap your hands) (Artie: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all)**

 **Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Artie: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all)**

 **Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Artie: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all) (Mercedes: Come on!)**

 **Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: Clap your hands y'all) (Artie: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all)**

 **Clap your hands y'all it's alright-**

Artie, Mercedes y New Directions-

 **'Cause your love is my love**

 **And my love is your love-**

Cuando ellos, terminaron, se cogieron las manos y le hicieron reverencia al público que estaba de pies. Cada uno de ellos, podría jurar, que escucharon a sus Padres, gritar sus nombres. Ellos bajaron del escenario, hacia los camerinos, emocionados.

 **-Wow, vieron eso-** les dijo Noah **-Eso fue increíble!.** -y los chicos asistieron emocionados.

 **-Santy, estuviste increíble-** le dijo Brittany y la abrazo.

Santana, al no haber sentido el calor de Brittany, hace varias semanas, la abrazo con gusto. **-Gracias Britt-** le dijo. Para el gusto de Santana, Brittany, se separó de ella y fue a donde Artie y se sentó, en su falda. Ellos fueron llamados al escenario, nuevamente para saber los resultados.

Cuando subieron al escenario, los otros grupos ya estaban allí. Había un chico del otro grupo que estaba mirando a Kurt, con ojos de enamorado y Kurt, le sonrió.

El Presentador, empezó hablar algunas cosas y después de un rato dijo-Señoras y Señores, esta es la hora de la verdad, en tercer lugar los Puppeteers.- el grupo que canto con medias en las manos, fue emocionado y cogieron su premio.-Y ahora los ganadores del primer lugar-dijo él y guardo silencio para efecto-Desde Lima, Ohio, New Directions-dijo él y los chicos empezaron a brincar, al igual que sus Padres desde sus asientos.

 **-Lo hicimos chicos, vamos para las regionales y después iremos para las Nacionales en New York.-** les dijo Mr. Shue.

Rachel corrió a donde Quinn, y la abrazo, Quinn la cogió y la apretó contra ella y le empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del escenario, sin importarle quien estuviera viendo. Para ella, tener a Rachel, contra ella, era el mejor sentimiento del mundo y ella pensaba, hacer algo poder sentirlo toda la vida.


	32. San Valentín

**Gracias por sus Reviews, y por ser Pacientes conmigo. charlieDi, no es que quiera terminar la historia rápido, pero me están dando 6 días de trabajo y casi no tengo tiempo, y no quiero que ustedes estén esperando muchos días y después les dé un capitulo pequeño. A petición de unas personas, ya había pensado en seguir la historia, hasta que las chicas, estuvieran en la universidad, ya tengo varias ideas, pero por el tiempo, prefiero terminarla, bueno todavía no es nada seguro, pero lo que no, quiero es abandonar la historia. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, que lo disfruten. Chicos discúlpenme por mi tremenda falta de ortografía, hehe yo no soy escritora, y sí, alguien me ayudaría con eso, seria genial.**

 **Capítulo 32**

Cuando Kurt bajo del escenario, achoco con el chico, que lo estaba mirando hace ratito y se disculpó **-Lo siento, no te vi venir -**

 **-No, te preocupes, yo fui, el que estaba distraído-** le dijo el chico.-Felicidades, por el primer lugar-

 **-Gracias, y lamento que ustedes hayan perdido-** le dijo Kurt.

EL chico se rio y dijo **-No, no lo haces, porque si nosotros hubiéramos ganado, ustedes habrían perdido-l** e dijo el con una sonrisa y Kurt, se la devolvió.

 **-Tienes, toda la razón-** le dijo él y rieron.

 **-Soy Blaine-** le dijo el chico y le estiro la mano.

 **-Kurt, mucho gusto-** Le dijo y le estrecho la mano.

 **-El gusto, es mío, Kurt-** le dijo, y a Kurt le gusto como el pronunciaba su nombre. **-Y Cantas Excelente-** le dijo y Kurt se sonrojo.

 **-Gracias, y tú también cantas bien.-** le dijo él.

 **-Kurt, nos vamos.-** le llamo Mercedes.

 **-Me tengo que ir-** le dijo Kurt y camino hasta la salida.

 **-Espera** -le grito Blaine **-Toma mi número y así, podemos intercambiar ideas, para nuestros grupos-** le dijo entregándole un papelito.

Kurt, le sonrió y dijo **-Okay, nos vemos-** y se fue con los demás.

Los chicos estaban emocionados, al igual que sus Padres. Los Padres, decidieron ir a llevar a sus hijos a una cena para celebrar, y todos fueron a Olive Garden. Cuando llegaron al restaurant, el gerente no, encontraba que hacer, ellos eran como treinta y no tenían reservaciones, pero después de que Shelby, hablara con él y le explicará que habían salido de una competencia, el gerente entendió y unió mesas y sillas para que todos ellos, pudieran estar juntos.

Allí estaban los Padres de Rachel, Cassandra, Dave que había ido con los Berry, los Padres de Quinn, los de Mike, que aunque su Padre no quería que el fuera bailarín, estaba allí para apoyarlo, los de Artie, los de Tina, El Padre de Kurt, La Madre de Finn, los Padres de Brittany, los de Mercedes, la Madre de Sunshine, los Padres de Sam, y sus hermanitos, la Madre y hermana de Noah, y los Padres y Abuela de Santana, que no paraba de mirar a los Padres de Rachel, con asco.

Los Padres, de Rachel, se dieron cuenta de la mirada de Alma, la abuela de Santana y estaban un poco incomodos. Los adultos decidieron, que los Fabray, harían la comida de Thanksgiving y todos los demás llevarían el postre y las bebidas. Cuando se terminó la cena, todos se fueron para sus casas.

 **-** -¿Qué tienen de malo esas personas?, eso son los compañeros de ella.- **-** le dijo Alma, la abuela de Santana.

- **Yo no sé, como ustedes permiten que Santana, pase tiempo con esa gente-** le dijo Alma, la abuela de Santana.

 **-¿Qué, Que tienen de malo, Maribel?** -le pregunto ella incrédula **-Hay gente Gay, entre ellos, y eso es una mala influencia para Santana-** le dijo ella, enojada y Santana bajo la cabeza, si ella supiera.

 **-Hay, por Dios, Mama, Hiram y Leroy, son muy buenas personas-** le dijo Alejandro, el Padre de Santana.

 **-Cuando Santana, venga diciendo que es Gay, ya saben a quién culpar-** les dijo ella **-Y yo mañana, no pienso venir a pasar el día, con esa gente-** le dijo ella y se cruzó de brazos.

Maribel y Alejandro, solo negaron con la Cabeza, ellos tenían la sospecha que Santana era Gay, y Alma se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando se enterara.

Cuando Rachel, llego a su casa lo primero que hizo fue bañarse, después se pasó por la ventana para la habitación de Quinn. Ellas habían acordado que Rachel, se iba a quedar con ella esta noche. Ella estaba en su pijama de estrellitas, que le había regalado Quinn, en su cumpleaños. Ella se acostó en la cama y espero por Quinn, quien estaba en el baño. Un rato después Quinn, salió del baño en una toalla azul, ella no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Rachel, y se la quitó, quedando en brasier y Pantis negros. Rachel, al verla se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta, pero rápido se tapó los ojos **-¡Quinn!-** grito ella.

Quinn se viro rápidamente y cuando vio a Rachel, colorada y tapándose los ojos, se tapó rápido y se empezó a reír de la vergüenza. **\- ¡Omg!, ¿Rachel, cuando llegaste?-**

Rachel, que todavía tenía los ojos tapados dijo **-hace ratito-**

Quinn, se sonrió, al ver a Rachel así y dijo **-Me hubieras avisado-** ella se puso rápido una pijama **-ya te puedes destapar los ojos-** le dijo Quinn, cuando termino.

Rachel, poco a poco, se quitó las manos de los ojos, pero todavía estaba colorada **-No te preocupes, no vistes nada, que tu no tengas-** le dijo Quinn, en forma de chiste.

 **-Cierto-** dijo Rachel, un poco apenada, ella quería que Quinn, supiera la verdad, pero tenía miedo de perderla.

Quinn, vio a Rachel, pensativa y se acostó a su lado **-¿En qué piensas?-** le pregunto ella.

Rachel, miro a Quinn, y ella le sonrió, haciendo que el corazón de Rachel, diera saltitos **-Que nunca te quiero perder-** le dijo ella sinceramente y a Quinn, se le quería salir el corazón **-Tú eres mi mejor amiga, y no, creo que hay alguien igual a ti, en este mundo-** le dijo ella.

Quinn, le sonrió tiernamente y dijo **-Y nunca habrá alguien como tú-** le dijo ella y le sobándole la mejilla **-Eres hermosa, tierna, sincera, humilde y por eso te quiero-** le dijo Quinn, **-Y siempre estaré aquí para ti-** le dijo ella y Rachel le sonrió.

 **-Quinn, Yo soy..-** empezó Rachel

 **-Chicas, miren quienes vinieron también a pasar la noche-** la interrumpió Judy, abriendo la puerta.

Santana y Brittany, entraron con bolsos a la habitación.

 **-¿Chicas, que hacen aquí?-** le pregunto Quinn, confundida, hoy era su noche con Rachel.

 **-Mama, dijo que me quedara aquí, para así poder ayudar a Judy, mañana con la cena-** le dijo Santana girando los ojos.

 **-Igual yo-** les dijo Brittany, y se tiró en la cama, en medio de Rachel y Quinn.

Quinn, miro a Rachel, y suspiro resignada, hoy tendría que compartir a Rachel, y a su cama. Rachel también suspiro resignada, ya cuando estaba a punto de contarle a Quinn, tuvieron que aparecer las chicas.

Ellas pusieron una Movie y se acostaron todas en la cama, ya que la cama de Quinn, era grandísima. Cuando fue la hora de dormir, Rachel se acostó al lado de Quinn, y Brittany a su otro lado. La mañana siguiente Rachel, sintió que la estaban moviendo y se despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos Brittany le señalo hacia abajo y ella entendió, ella tuvo suelte de que Quinn, la tenía agarrada por su espalda y no por afrente. Ella se metió a bañar y cuando salió, ya las chicas estaban despiertas **-Ya era hora, que salieras enana, ya pensaba que te habías ido por el inodoro-** le dijo Santana y entro al baño.

 **-No, le hagas caso, Santana se pone así, cuando no toma café.-l** e dijo Quinn, sonriéndole y se le pego y la abrazo **-Buenos días Rach.-**

 **-Buenos días Quinn-** le dijo Rachel

Brittany, que estaba también en la habitación, quería brincar de la emoción al verlas así tan juntitas. **-Buenos días, Quinny, Rachie-** le dijo ella, haciendo que las chicas se separaran.

 **-Buenos días Britt-** le dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, y Brittany se rio.

Después de que todas usaron el baño, ellas fueron a la cocina, donde Judy les estaba preparando el desayuno. Cuando ellas hubieron comido ellas le ayudaron a limpiar la casa, y después le ayudaron a preparar la cena. Cuando solo faltaba una hora para que llegaran los invitados, Rachel, se fue a su casa a bañarse, y las demás chicas hicieron lo mismo en la casa de Quinn.

Esa noche, cuando todos los del Glee, y sus Familiares, se unieron, la mayoría de ellos, dijeron que estaban agradecidos por haberse conocido. Y que ellos querían que esa Familia, que ellos tenían, durara para toda la vida. Los chicos después de comer, bajaron al sótano de Quinn, que también estaba preparado y empezaron a contar historias, de cuando ellos eran chiquitos, mientras que sus Padres arriba, hablaban de lo mucho que habían cambiado sus hijos, desde que entraron a New Directions.

Los días Pasaron y los chicos volvieron a la escuela. Azimio y los otros chicos le seguían tirando con granizos a la mayoría de ellos, pero a ellos eso ya no les importaba. Cuando llego Navidad, los Chicos, se reunieron esta vez en la casa de Shelby, ya que ella quería inaugurar la casa. Ellos disfrutaron mucho ese día, y recibieron regalos de todos los Padres, e hicieron intercambio de regalos entre ellos. Aunque Dave, todavía no era parte del grupo, ellos ya lo habían aceptado, ya que había varias veces que él, los había defendido de Azimio o de otro jugador de Football.

Cuando llego el tiempo de San Valentín, Dave decidió unirse al grupo de los New Directions. Todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido, menos Rachel, que ya lo sabía. Todo el mundo, podía ver que Dave, hacían varios meses que se veía más Feliz y siempre estaba sonriendo. Cuando Rachel le pregunto, él le había dicho, que el día de las seccionales, uno de los chicos de los Warblers, se había topado con él y le había dado su número, y habían estado hablando todo ese tiempo. Rachel, se alegró por él y lo abrazo.

Ese día, Rachel, recibió par de cartas en su locker, por supuestos enamorados, Noah, estaba contento por su prima casanova, pero Rachel, no le hacía caso a ninguna de las cartas, ya que ella tenía toda su atención en el regalo que le había dado Quinn. Ella le había regalado un oso súper gigante color rosado, que tenía puesta una camisa que decía **"Para Rach"** y el número 1, y en sus manos tenia aguantado unas rosas.-Gracias Quinn-le dijo ella abrazándola.

Quinn, le sonrió. Si por ella fuera le regalaría el mundo entero, pero ella tenía que ser cuidadosa Rachel, no podía saber Quinn, estaba enamorada de ella. **-De nada y gracias por tu regalo-** le dijo ella. Rachel, le había regalado, sus chocolates favoritos, un CD, que ella quería y una rosa blanca.

Rachel, solo se sonrojo y le dio una sonrisa.

Kurt, había recibido una carta del chico de los Warblers, al igual que Dave. Sam, le había regalado un osito a Mercedes y la había invito a salir. Mike, le regalo a Tina, y ella se hizo su novia oficial ese día. Al igual que Artie y Brittany, haciendo que Santana rompiera la carta que le había escrito a Brittany y no quisiera cantar la canción que le iba a cantar. Matt, le regalo a Analiz, Finn, le regalo a Sunshine, pero cuando le pidió que saliera con él, ella se negó y le devolvió el regalo. Noah, siendo Noah, le regalo como a 5 chicas y ahora tenían citas, para toda la semana.

Durante el día, habían invitado a Quinn, a salir y ella les había dicho que no. Ella había notado a unos chicos que se le querían acercar a Rachel, para invitarla a salir, pero ella les enviaba una mirada asesina y ellos corrían por sus vidas. Ella por ahora no, podía estar con Rachel, y no, iba a permitir que ningún perdedor se le acercara. Brittany la veía y se reirá, cada vez que Quinn, veía a alguien parecía a un leona en celos. Cuando fue la hora del Glee, los chicos tenían que Cantar, una canción de Amor o Amistad. Ellos hicieron dos grupos uno de chicas, y uno de chicos, para que así, nadie se sintiera mal, si no recibía ninguna canción, esa fue idea de Rachel, y aunque algunos querían cantarle a alguien pensaron que así era mejor. Primero cantaron las chicas y después los chicos.

Cuando ya Mr. Shue, iba a despedir la clase, entro al salón los Warblers.

 **-¿Chicos que hacen aquí?-** les pregunto Mr. Shue.

Uno de los Chicos, dio un paso al frente y dijo **-Parece que dos de nuestros chicos, quieren darles serenatas e invitar a salir a dos de los tuyos, así que esto es para ellos-** les dijo él y ellos empezaron a ser sonidos con la boca.

Empezó a cantar un chico bajito de pelo negro, mirando a Kurt.

 **-You think I'm pretty without any make-up on**

 **You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong**

 **I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down-**

Ahora Empezó a cantar, un chico alto con pelo marón, que se puso en frente de Dave, haciéndolo sonrojarse.

 **-Before you met me, I was alright**

 **But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life**

 **Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine-**

Los chicos, estaban disfrutando la canción que no se habían dado cuenta que la canción, también era para Dave.

Los dos chicos se unieron para cantar la canción-

 **Let's go all the way tonight**

 **No regrets, just love**

 **We can dance until we die**

 **You and I, we'll be young forever**

 **You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**

 **The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**

 **Let's runaway and don't ever look back**

 **Don't ever look back-**

Ahora los chicos, se dieron cuenta, ya que los que estaban cantando señalaron a Dave y a Kurt. Noah, le toco la el hombro a Dave y le sonrió.

 **-My heart stops when you look at me**

 **Just one touch, now baby I believe**

 **This is real, so take a chance**

 **And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

 **We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach**

 **Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets**

 **I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece**

 **I'm complete-**

Dave, no podría creer que esto le esto le estuviera pasando, Por una parte nadie sabía que era gay, y ahora todo el mundo iba a saber, pero la otra parte, estaba contento, porque por lómenos alguien, que no fuera Rachel, o Noah, le estaba demostrando que lo querían.

 **-Let's go all the way tonight**

 **No regrets, just love**

 **We can dance until we die**

 **You and I, we'll be young forever-**

Kurt, se sentía en las nubes, desde que el, había visto a ese chico, no había dejado de pensar en él.

 **-You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**

 **The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**

 **Let's runaway and don't ever look back**

 **Don't ever look back-**

Rachel, estaba contenta, Dave, se veía Feliz, y por fin ella iba a conocer al tal pretendiente de Dave.

 **-My heart stops when you look at me**

 **Just one touch, now baby I believe**

 **This is real, so take a chance**

 **And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

 **I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**

 **Be your teenage dream tonight**

 **Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**

 **Be your teenage dream tonight**

 **You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**

 **The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**

 **Let's runaway and don't ever look back**

 **Don't ever look back**

 **My heart stops when you look at me**

 **Just one touch, now baby I believe**

 **This is real, so take a chance**

 **And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

 **I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**

 **Be your teenage dream tonight**

 **Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**

 **Be your teenage dream tonight-**

Cuando terminaron de cantar, el primer chico, se arrodillo enfrente de Kurt y pregunto **-¿Kurt, serias tan amable de salir a cenar, hoy conmigo?-**

Kurt, sonrió y dijo **-Estaría encantado Blaine-** el chico se levantó y abrazo a Kurt, y todos aplaudieron.

El otro chico, miro a Dave, y dijo **-Yo también te quiero invitar a salir, pero no me voy a arrodillar porque se me ensucia el pantalón-** dijo él y le guiñó un ojo, haciendo reír a Dave, él le había dicho en una de sus conversaciones, que eso de arrodillarse, él pensaba que era solo en ocasiones especiales, cosas como para pedir matrimonio.

Dave, asistió con la cabeza y dijo **-También estaría encantado Sebastian-** los chicos estaban sorprendidos de que Dave, aceptara, ya que ellos no sabían que él, era gay, pero no quisieron arruinar el momento, haciendo preguntas que podían esperar.

Sebastian sonrió y se unió con su grupo. **-Te estaré esperando a la salida.-** le dijo y se fueron.

Cuando Mr. Shue los despidió, ellos salieron de allí apurados, las chicas tenían que arreglarse para sus citas y los chicos, tenían que arreglar sus citas. Quinn, acompaño a Rachel a su locker, y cuando llegaron allí estaba esperando por Rachel, Gabriella Avery, una porrista, con el cabello negro, con piel color caramelo y unos ojos hermosos color verdes **-Hola Rachel, hola Quinn-** dijo ella nerviosa.

 **-Hola, Gabriella, cierto?-** pregunto Rachel, para estar segura y la chica, asistió.

 **-Avery-** la saludo Quinn, con voz dura.

- **Quería saber si querías, salir conmigo hoy?-** le pregunto ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Rachel, abrió los ojos como plato y pregunto **-¿Cómo en una cita?-**

 **-Si, en una cita conmigo-** dijo Gabriella y le sonrió, Rachel era linda.

 **-Lo siento Avery, Rachel ya tiene planes-** le dijo Quinn, cortantemente.

 **-Los tienes?-** pregunto Gabriella entristecida.

 **-¿Los tengo?-** Pregunto Rachel, ella no quería ir a la cita, pero ella no recordaba que tenías planes.

Rachel y Gabriella, miraron a Quinn al mismo tiempo **-No, te recuerdas que te había preguntado, si querías pasar el día conmigo y me habías dicho que si-** le dijo Quinn.

Rachel, negó con la cabeza, ella de verdad no se recordaba. **-Lo siento, no me acuerdo-** le dijo ella.

 **-A pues, vienes a la cita?-** le volvió a preguntar Gabriella, y Quinn le quería meter un puño en la cara.

Quinn, se hizo la enojada y dijo **-Que bien Rach, que bien, yo que prepare todo, para pasar el día contigo y tú te olvidas-** dijo ella y camino para la salida.

 **-Quinn, espera por favor-** le pidió Rachel, pero Quinn no paro, ella se viro donde Gabriella **-Lo siento, ya tenía planes-** dijo y salió corriendo detrás de Quinn.

Quinn, sabía que ella estaba mal en mentirle a Rachel, y sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero ella no quería que fuera a esa cita con Avery, además Rachel, era su soulmate, solamente que todavía no lo sabía.

Rachel se le acerco **-Quinn, de verdad siento, no haberme acordado-** le dijo ella triste **-yo nunca te cambiaría por nadie-** le dijo ella y Quinn se sintió terrible.

 **-No, te preocupes Rach, fue mi culpa, yo te pregunte cuando estabas media dormida-** le dijo Quinn, ella no quería que Rachel, se sintiera mal, pero no quería, que se enterara que tenía celos **.-De verdad, Rachel todo está bien, si quieres todavía puedes ir a mi casa.-** le dijo ella cuando Rachel, todavía estaba callada.

Rachel sonri **o-Me encantaría, y que tienes preparado?-** le pregunto ella.

Quinn, lo pensó bien y dijo **-Bueno yo había comprado tus dulces favoritos y alquile tus películas favoritas y íbamos a pasar todo el día viendo películas.-** le dijo ella, y Rachel sonrió.

 **-Hecho, hacemos todo eso, que ibas hacer, y así tenemos el mejor día de San Valentín-** le dijo ella y le sonrió.

 **-Okay, pues te espero a las 6:00-** le dijo Quinn.

 **-Rae, te vienes conmigo?-** le pregunto Noah, desde el auto y Rachel, asistió.

 **-Sí, Noah-** le dijo ella y abrazo a Quinn **-Nos vemos más tarde-** le dijo ella y se fue con Noah en el auto.

Cuando Rachel, se fue, Quinn se montó rápido en su auto y manejo hasta la tienda más cercana. Ella ahora tenía que comprar todos los dulces favoritos de Rachel, y conseguirle sus películas favoritas, todo con tal de que Rachel, tenga el mejor día de San Valentín de su vida.


	33. Chapter 33

**Gracias por sus Reviews, y por todos los que han seguido la historia, desdé un principio. Riku, añadí a las Brittana, en este capítulo, creo que no, será lo que esperabas, pero te prometo que pronto te daré uno, de ellas. Aquí les dejo un capítulo corto, pero el de mañana será más largo, que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 33**

Quinn, fue a varias tiendas y cuando consiguió las cosas necesarias volvió a su casa. Solo faltaba una hora para que Rachel, llegara y ella estaba acomodando todo. Quinn, sabía que eso no era una cita, pero nadie le podía impedir que al menos en su mente lo fuera.

Ella le había dicho a Rachel, que iban a ver unas películas pero no le había dicho en dónde. Ella acomodo todas las cosas con su Padre, que la ayudo y después se fue a cambiar. Ella se puso algo sencillo, pero bonito.

Cuando Rachel, toco la puerta a las 6 en punto, Judy, que se estaba preparando para salir a su cita con Russel, la dejo entrar y le dijo que Quinn, la esperaba en el patio. Cuando Rachel, salió a la parte de atrás, se sorprendió con lo que vio, Quinn había colgado, luces por todo el patio, había una sábana blanca colgando de entre medio de dos árboles que lo hacían parecer una pantalla. También había un pequeño proyector que estaba conectado a una laptop. Quinn, había puesto una sábana gigantesca en el suelo y tenía varias almohadas alrededor de ella, Quinn estaba parada al final de la frisa con un traje color azul y tenía en sus manos una rosa color blanca.

Rachel, la vio y le sonrió. **-Wow Quinn, esto es precioso.-**

Quinn, se sonrojo **-toma esto es para ti-** dijo ella, entregándole la rosa **\- ven siéntate-** le dijo y le señaló la sábana.

Cuando Rachel, se sentó, y Quinn hizo lo mismo- **¿quieres algo de tomar?-** pregunto ella.

Rachel, que no quería que Quinn, se fuera de su lado dijo **-No te preocupes después** **buscamos algo.-**

Quinn, se río y le enseñó la canasta que tenía a su lado. **-Rachel, tengo todas las cosas aquí-**

Rachel, se sonrojo y dijo **-No,** **había** **visto eso.-**

Quinn volvió a reír y dijo **-No te preocupes-** ella saco dos jugos de la canasta y le entrego uno a Rachel y abrió el otro para ella. Ella saco unas galletas y frutas que también tenía y empezaron a comer, después de un ratito Quinn, puso en la computadora una de las películas y encendió el proyector y se acostó en la sabana, Rachel hizo lo mismo.

Durante la película, Rachel no apartaba su mirada de la película, pero Quinn no le había prestado la mínima atencion a la pelicula, ella solo estaba observando a Rachel. A ella le encantaba, cuando habia una escena confusa y Rachel, arugaba las cejas y la nariz de una manera tan linda que Quinn, solo podia sonreír con ternura. O cuando habia una escena de suspenso, Rachel, se mordia el labio de abajo, ella lo hacía de una forma tan sensual, pero ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta que lo hacía. Cada vez que Rachel hacia eso, Quinn, solo pensaba como se sentiría esos labios, juntos a los de ella, pero después negaba con la cabeza, ella no podía pensar así.

Rachel, sintió que la estaban mirando y se volteó para donde Quinn, y la vio mirándola **.-¿Qué?-** le pregunto ella sonriendo.

Quinn, negó con la cabeza para borrar todo los pensamientos de su mente **-Nada, solo que te vez hermosa, bajo la luz de la luna-** le dijo ella, sin poder aguantar que las palabras salieran de su boca.

Rachel, se puso colorada y bajo la cabeza **-Gracias Quinn,** tú **también te vez hermosa.-**

 **-Gracias Rach-** le dijo ella un poco sonrojada

 **-Gracias por todo Quinn, de verdad-** le dijo Rachel, después de un ratito en silencio. **-Por tenerme aquí, por hacer todo esto.-**

 **-De nada, yo solo Quería que tú, pasaras el mejor día de San Valentín de tu vida.-** le dijo ella un poco apenada, eso sonaba cursi.

Rachel, se le acerco y dijo **-Pues, no tenías que hacer todo esto, Solo con estar junto a mí, hubiera tenido el mejor día de mi vida.-** le dijo ella y a Quinn no le quedaba duda alguna de que amaba a Rachel.

Quinn, no la podía besar, pero eso no significaba que no la podía abrazar. Ella se sentó y abrazo a Rachel con todas sus fuerzas **-Gracias Rach, eres una persona muy especial para mí-** le dijo ella y le beso la frente.

 **-Tú también eres especial para mí, Quinn-** le dijo Rachel.

Después de unos minutos en esa posición, Quinn se separó y se volvió a acostar. Rachel, hizo lo mismo pero Quinn la atrajo hacia ella, haciendo que Rachel, tuviera su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

 **-Así está mejor.-** le dijo ella y Rachel sonrió.

Después de un rato que Quinn, le estuviera sobando el pelo a Rachel, ella se había quedo dormida. Quinn la acomodo un poco y le beso la frente **-Te Amó, Rach-** le dijo ella suave y Rachel sonrió dormida.

Brittany, estaba en su habitación, viendo una película cuando escucho un ruido. Ella había tenido planes de salir con Artie, pero no se sentía bien, y le cancelo.

 **-Closed off from love**

 **I didn't need the pain**

 **Once or twice was enough**

 **And it was all in vain**

 **Time starts to pass**

 **Before you know it you're frozen-**

Brittany, escucho a alguien cantar y se asomó a la ventana.

 **-But something happened**

 **For the very first time with you**

 **My heart melted to the ground**

 **Found something true**

 **And everyone's looking round**

 **Thinking I'm going crazy-**

A Brittany, río con ternura y se le derritió el Corazon cuando vio a Santana, cantándole. Esa era una de sus canciones favoritas.

 **-But I don't care what they say**

 **I'm in love with you**

 **They try to pull me away**

 **But they don't know the truth**

 **My heart's crippled by the vein**

 **That I keep on closing**

 **You cut me open and I-**

Santana, no sabía cómo había llegado allí, pero ella le iba a seguir cantando a Brittany.

 **-Keep bleeding**

 **Keep, keep bleeding love**

 **I keep bleeding**

 **I keep, keep bleeding love**

 **Keep bleeding**

 **Keep, keep bleeding love**

 **You cut me open-**

Brittany, pudo notar que Santana, se enredaba en las palabras un poco, y le pareció extraño.

 **Keep bleeding**

 **Keep, keep bleeding love**

 **I keep bleeding**

 **I keep, keep bleeding love**

 **Keep bleeding**

 **Keep, keep bleeding love**

 **You cut me open and I**

 **Keep bleeding**

 **Keep, keep bleeding love-**

Cuando la canción termino, Santana empezó a gritarle a Brittany que la amaba.

Brittany, bajo rápido y abrió la puerta de al frente **-shh, Santana, te van a llamar la policía-**

 **-No me importa Britt-** le dijo ella y Brittany la miro raro.

Brittany pregunto **-Santana, estas borracha?-**

Ella asistió con la cabeza **-Si, digo No Britt, yo nada más, bebí un poquitito-** le dijo ella.

Brittany negó con la cabeza **-Santana tu sabes que beber es malo-**

Ella se escogió de los hombros y dijo **-el alcohol me llena de valetina-**

Brittany la miro raro y pregunto **-Valentía?-**

Santana asistió y dijo **-eso, eso mismo-**

Brittany sonrió y pregunto **-¿y para que necesitas ser valiente?-**

Santana la miró, como si ella estuviera loca y dijo **-Pues, para decirte que Te Amo-**

Brittany se sintió contenta y triste a la misma vez, eso era lo que siempre había querido, que Santana le confesara su amor, pero era necesario emborracharse primero, para poder decírselo? **-Tú, no me Amas?-** pregunto Santana apuntó de llorar, sacando a Brittany de sus pensamiento.

Brittany la miro con ternura **-Santana, tu sabes que yo también Te Amo-** le dijo y Santana se acercó para besarla **-pero ahora estoy con Artie y yo no quiero hacerle daño-** le dijo ella y a Santana se le aguaron los ojos.

 **-Pero que hay conmigo, Britt?-**

 **-Tu seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga, y si algún día termino con Artie, y todavía me amas, estaré contigo-** le dijo Brittany, a ella le dolía mucho decir eso, pero ella sabía que Santana no estaba preparada para una Relación en público y Brittany ya no se quería esconder, ella quería ser feliz.

 **-¿Te vas a quedar con él?-** le pregunto Santana incrédula, Brittany asistió con los ojos aguados **-sí, te quedas con él, olvídate de Mí, porque yo no pienso soportar eso y menos voy a esperar que a ti te dé la gana, de dejar al cuatro ojos, ese y venir conmigo-** le dijo ella y se fue llorando.

Brittany entro a la casa y fue a su habitación a llorar. Si, Santana solo entendiera porque ella hace eso, sería más fácil.

Rachel y Quinn fueron por Judy, que llego y como no las vio, las fue a buscar y las encontró dormidas, ella puede ser que les haya, sacado unas fotos mientras dormían, pero eso nadie lo tenía que saber.

 **-Mama, que paso?-** pregunto Quinn, asustada.

 **-Nada, Quinny, solo que ya son las 11:30.-** le dijo Judy, y Quinn, abrió los ojos como plato.

 **-Nos tuvimos que haber quedado dormidas-** dijo ella y Rachel asistió.

- **Pues suban a dormir, que mañana hay clase.-** le dijo ella.

Quinn, se paró y empezó a recoger la cosas **-¿Qué haces, Quinny?-** le pregunto Judy.

 **-Recogiendo las cosas-** le dijo ella

 **-Olvídate, de eso, Russel y yo , lo recogeremos-** le dijo ella.

 **-¿Segura?, porque yo lo puedo hacer-** le dijo.

- **Sí, no te preocupes por eso, ahora vayan a dormir-** le dijo ella y les beso la frente a las dos.

 **-Gracias Mama-** Le dijo Quinn.

 **-Buenas Noches Judy-** dijo Rachel y siguió a Quinn.

Quinn, entro a su habitación y se acostó en la cama **-Rach, no vienes?-** le pregunto cuando vio a Rachel, pegada a la ventana.

 **-Sí, ya voy-** le dijo Rachel, y se tiró en la cama con Quinn.

Quinn, hizo lo mismo que siempre hace cuando Rachel, se queda con ella. La agarro y la trajo hacia ella **-Buenas Noches, Rach-** le dijo y le beso la frente.

-Buenas Noches, Quinn.-

A la mañana siguiente Rachel, se levantó y se fue para su casa, a prepararse para ir a la escuela. Después de haberse bañado, bajo abajo y desayuno con sus Padres. Noah, la vino a buscar y se fueron a la escuela. Cuando llegaron todos, estaba emocionados, y querían saber que habían hecho los demás el día anterior. Rachel, noto que alguien en el grupo faltaba y miro a ver quién era, y se dio cuenta que era Dave el que faltaba.

 **-Alguien ha visto a Dave?-** les pregunto ella.

Todos negaron con la cabeza **-No, quizás las cosas se pusieron calientes, con el bombón que vino ayer y ahora esta adolorido-** dijo Santana, y todos giraron los ojos.

 **-Por favor Santana, tu solo piensas en sexo?-** pregunto Kurt.

 **-El sexo es lo mejor, y más cuando no, hay sentimientos de por medio -** dijo ella, mirando a Brittany de reojos. **-así, nadie te puede lastimar.-**

Los chicos notaron la tensión y decidieron cambiar el tema. **\- ¿y cómo les fue su cita?-** le pregunto Kurt, a Mercedes y a Sam, haciendo que se sonrojaran.

Rachel, no presto atención, ella tenía un mal presentimiento. Quinn, vio que Rachel, estaba distraída y se le acerco **-hey, yo sé que estas preocupada por Dave, pero él, está bien-** le dijo ella.

 **-Quinn,** él **nunca falta a clases, además lo llame y le mande un texto pero no contesta.-** le dijo ella.

 **-Ya verás como todo estará bien-** le dijo Quinn, para tranquilizarla, ella también tenía un mal presentimiento pero no quería asustar a Rachel.

 **-okay, vamos a Clase.-** le dijo Rachel.

Durante el día, Rachel estaba inquieta Dave, todavía no le había contestado y ella se empezaba a preocupar más. Cuando salieron de la escuela, Quinn, para así tratar de hacer que Rachel despejara su mente un rato.

Quinn, quiso hacer galletas de Chocolate chip, que eran las favoritas de Rachel, y Hiram, les dio permiso. Cuando ellas pusieron la primera tanda de galletas en el horno, alguien toco desesperada mente la puerta.

Cuando Rachel, abrió se paralizó. Dave, estaba parado enfrente de la puerta con la nariz rota, un ojo hinchado y se estaba tocando el estómago como si le doliera.

 **-¡Oh por Dios!-** dijo alguien a la espalda de Rachel.

Rachel, quería preguntar, que había pasado, pero nada le salía, cuando por fin pudo decir algo **-Dave-** él no la dejo terminar, ya que se le tiro encima y empezó a llorar.


	34. Chapter 34

**Gracias por sus Reviews, siento mucho que no les haya, actualizado en esos días pero he estado bastante ocupada, con el trabajo. El lunes, es mi día libre y espero poderles traer un capitulo largo. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo que lo disfrute. Y saludos a todos:-D. Escribí este capítulo pero yo no soy Doctora, así que me perdonan.**

 **Violencia Física en este capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 34.**

 **-¡Oh por Dios!-** dijo Quinn, a la espalda de Rachel.

Rachel, quería preguntar, que había pasado, pero nada le salía, cuando por fin pudo decir algo- **Dave-** él no la dejo terminar, ya que se le tiro encima y empezó a llorar.

Rachel, no sabía qué hacer, ella solo le sobaba la espalda con cuidado.

Quinn, que también había, salió corriendo para buscar a Leroy, que estaba en su habitación.

 **-¿Que carajos, paso aquí?-** Pregunto él, cuando vio a Dave, él rápido fue y le ayudo a Rachel, para llevarlo al sillón.

Cuando Dave, se sentó hizo una mueca de dolor y Rachel, se asustó **-¿Dave, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Quieres algo?-**

 **-Rachel, cariño por qué no, vas a buscar mi maletín de primeros auxilios.-** Leroy, sabía que Rachel, estaba nerviosa y él quería que ella se calmara un poco. Rachel, asistió y se fue a buscarlo **-Quinn, me puedes dar las pastilla, para el dolor, que están en el counter de la cocina?-**

Quinn, asistió y fue a buscarlas.

 **-Dave, te voy a chequear, pero me tienes que decir, donde te duele, okay?-** pregunto él, y Dave asistió. Leroy empezó a tocarles las costillas, a ver si tenía algo fracturado. Dave, se quejó bastante y parecía que tenía algunas costillas fracturadas, Leroy, tendría que chequear eso más tarde. Quinn, volvió con un vaso de agua y dos pastillas para el dolor y se las dio.

 **-Gracias Quinn-** dijo Leroy, Cuando Rachel bajo, él cogió el estuche y empezó a limpiarle la sangre de la cara a Dave. Cuando la limpio Dave, tenía un ojo hinchado, una cortada honda en la ceja derecha, y parecía que la nariz, estaba también fracturada. **-Esto te va a doler-** le dijo él, y Dave asistió, Leroy conto hasta tres y le enderezo la nariz haciendo que Dave, gritara y que a Rachel, se le aguaran los ojos, al ver a su amigo así **-Lo siento, eso era necesario.-** después de eso, Leroy le cogió puntos en la cortadura de la ceja y guardo las cosas **.-Okay, por ahora ya termine, ahora ve y toma un baño con agua tibia, cuando salgas, hablaremos de lo que paso y después te llevare al hospital para hacerte, X-rays -** le dijo Leroy calmado, pero por dentro tenía una rabia, que solo quería coger al que había hecho eso y matarlo. **-¿Necesitas ropa, que ponerte?-** le pregunto él y Dave, asistió.-Okay ahora vuelvo-le dijo y fue a buscarle algo de ropa.

 **-Dave-** lo llamo Rachel, desde la esquina, él la miro, pero se quedó callado. **-todo estará bien-** trato ella de animarlo, pero ni ella misma se lo creía.

Por suelte, Leroy volvió y le entrego la ropa. Dave, se metió a bañar, dejándolos a ellos, en la sala.

 **-Papi, el estará bien, cierto?-** le pregunto ella, asustada.

 **-Claro que si cariño, nosotros haremos todo lo necesario para que esté bien-** le dijo Leroy y le beso la frente.

Shelby y Cassandra, entraron a la casa sonriendo, ellas habían tenido una de las mejores noches de sus vidas y todavía están contenta. Ellas dejaron de sonreír, cuando vieron que encima de la mesa, había papeles con sangre y también había un estuche de primeros auxilio, ellas rápido miraron de Rachel a Leroy **-¿Que paso aquí? ¿De quién es esa sangre?-** pregunto Shelby histérica, y fue a donde Rachel, y la chequeó solo para estar segura que no, era de ella.

 **-Shelby, tranquilízate eso no, es de Rachel-** le dijo Leroy.

 **-¿Y de Quién es?-** pregunto ella.

 **-Es mía-** dijo Dave bajando la escalera.

Shelby y Cassandra lo miraron y se llevaron la mano a la boca al verlo, pero Cassandra reacciono primero. **-¡¿Pero qué te paso Dave?!-**

 **-Mi Padre, paso-** le dijo él apenado.

 **-¡A no, Hoy yo lo mato!-** dijo Cassandra y fue para la puerta, ella el tiempo que ha podido compartir con Dave, lo ha aprendido a querer mucho, y ella no va a permitir que esto se quedara así, ya Dave, le había contado como su Padre, lo trataba, y como siempre le había enseñado que para sobrevivir, tenías que aplastar a la gente más débil que tú.

 **-Cassandra-** la llamo Shelby, ella no le hizo caso y Shelby, la agarró por la mano **-Cassandra, por favor cálmate.-** le dijo Shelby.

Cassandra, respiro hondo, y después de un minuto dijo **-Okay, ya estoy mejor-** Shelby la miro con una ceja alzada **-de verdad, no lo matare-** dijo ella, y Shelby la soltó **-Por ahora-** dijo ella en voz baja y Shelby la escucho, y negó con la cabeza.

Ellas se sentaron en el sillón, a esperar que Dave les contara que había pasado.

Flashback

Dave había tenido el mejor día de su vida. Sebastian lo había llevado a in pequeño restaurant a las afuera de la Ciudad, porqué él sabía que Dave todavía tenía miedo de salir del closet. Después de haber comido, Sebastian lo había llevado a un festival de películas antiguas, que eran las que a Dave les gustaban. Cuando Sebastian vio que era ya era tarde, le dijo para llevarlo a su casa.

Sebastian, se estaciono a una calle de la casa de Dave.

 **-Esperó que te haya gustado, lo que te prepare-** le dijo Sebastian tímido, él nunca era así, pero Dave, le gustaba mucho y no quería arruinarlo.

Dave, asistió y le sonrió **-todo estuvo excelente, Gracias Sebastian.-** le dijo Dave.

 **-De nada-** le dijo Sebastian.

 **-Pues adiós, me llamas luego-** le dijo Dave y abrió la puerta del auto.

 **-Espera!-** le dijo Sebastian **-yo quisiera que siguiéramos intentado esto-** le dijo él, señalándolos a los dos **-No, te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo ahora, solo que salgas conmigo, y yo sé que tú todavía no quieres que nadie se entere, así que esto puede ser en secreto-** le dijo él.

 **-¿Eso no sería injusto para ti?-** le pregunto Dave, Sebastian estaba orgulloso de quien era, y por Dave se quería volver a esconder.

 **-Algunos pensarían así, pero yo por ti, estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.-** le dijo él y a Dave se le derritió el corazón.

 **-Pues a mí me gustaría eso-** le dijo él y Sebastian se río emocionado.

 **-¿enserio?-** pregunto él.

Dave asistió **-sí y pronto quiero hablar con mi Padre.-** le dijo él.

Sebastian, de tan emocionado que estaba, se le acercó y lo besó. Dave, estaba sorprendido que no le correspondió el besó.

Sebastian se separó rápido **-lo siento, yo me emoci** -él fue interrumpido por los labios de Dave.

Cuando necesitaban respirar Dave se separó sonrojado y dijo **-hasta luego-** dijo él y salió del auto, dejando atrás a un sorprendido pero sonriente Sebastian.

Cuando Dave, llegó a su casa. Su Padre estaba dormido en el sillón con una botella de alcohol en la mano. Dave, negó con la cabeza y subió a su habitación, el dejaría qué su Madre, se encargue de él.

A la mañana siguiente, Dave se levantó contento, él se bañó y se vistió para ir a la escuela, él no podía esperar para contarle a Rachel.

Él bajó a la cocina, y se preparó el desayuno, cuando término que estaba lavando su plato, su Padre entro a la cocina.

 **-¿Dónde estuviste a noche?-** le preguntó él, asustando a Dave.

 **-Salí con un amigo-** le dijo él nervioso.

 **-¿Con quién?-** le pregunto él.

 **-Con Azimio-** le mintió Dave.

El Padre, lo miro y asistió **-¿Y a dónde fueron?-**

-Fuimos a jugar Football-le dijo Dave **-¿Por qué preguntas?-** le pregunto Dave, curioso.

 **-Pues no sé, verás Azimio, me llamó y me dijo algo interesante.-** le dijo él y Dave, se paralizó.- **Me dijo que te vio, en una cita con un chico-** le dijo él. **-pero yo le dije qué eso no era cierto, porqué mi Dave no era un chico de eso, cierto?-** le preguntó y Dave, asistió, a su Padre le cambió la cara a enojo y le tiró con el vaso de cristal que estaba en la mesa, cortándole la ceja. Dave se llevó la mano a la cara el dolor que sentía no se comparaba con nada **-él tenía pruebas, Dave, tú y él tomados de la mano en un restaurant.-** le dijo él enojado. **-¡Maldita sea Dave, un chico!-** le gritó él con asco **.-De todas las cosas qué has hecho mal, esta es la peor, pero esta me la pagas, porqué yo no quiero un hijo patuleco-** le dijo él y le metió un puño en la cara, haciendo que Dave, cayera en el suelo, él había pensado decirle a su Padre la verdad, pero él nunca pensó que esto pasaría. **-yo te voy a quitar, eso a las buenas o a las malas-** le dijo él y lo empezó a patear. Dave, se tapó la cara y dejó que su Padre, le pegara, cuándo su Padre, se veía cansado Dave como pudo se paró **-espero que hayas aprendido la lección.-** le dijo él **-y como te vuelva a oír que te juntas con esos patulecos de los Berry, te mataré.-** le amenazo él.

Dave, sabía que su Padre, estaba hablando en serio, pero en esos momentos no, le importo nada **-Ésos patulecos cono tú le llamas, han sido más Padres, para mí, en el poco tiempo que los conozco que tú-** le dijo él y su Padre se acercó a él enojado.

 **-Pues por qué no te vas con ellos?, para que ellos vean lo inútil que eres, la basura de hijo que nunca quise tener-** le decía su Padre con odio, y a Dave, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta **-sabías que cuándo tú Madre, me dijo que estaba embarazada, yo le di el dinero para que te abortara-** le dijo él y se río- **ella lo aceptó contenta, porque hasta ella sabía que eras una basura, pero su Madre, se enteró y la muy Maldita hizo que nos casáramos.-** Le dijo él y Dave, negó con la cabeza, su Madre lo quería. A veces era fría, pero ella lo quería.

 **-Eso es mentira-** le dijo él y lo empujó y salió de la casa como pudo, dejando atrás a su Padre riendo.

Dave camino hasta la oficina de su Madre que quedaba a solos 5 minutos. Cuando él llegó, el guardia que lo conocía desde chiquito, se acercó rápido a él **-Dave, ¿qué te pasó, llamó a la Policía, a una ambulancia?-** le preguntó él preocupado.

Dave, negó con la cabeza y dijo **-Por favor, me puedes llevar con mi Madre-** le dijo él y el guardia asistió.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de su Madre, ella alzo la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Dave **-Veo que era cierto, que eras gay-** le dijo ella y volvió la vista a los papeles.

El abrió la boca sorprendido y no sabía que decir **-¿qué haces aquí Dave, me vas a ensuciar la oficina con tú sangre-** le dijo ella enojada.

A Dave se le aguaron los ojos, y el guardia se enojó **-¿pero señora, no ve que su hijo está sangrando, no le importa lo que le pasé?-** le pregunto él.

 **-Yo sé lo que le paso, fue su Padre y yo lo apoyó-** le dijo ella, y el guardia la miro sorprendido **-Dave, tu sabes, que nosotros somos personas respetadas, y sabes qué esto nos haría si la gente se entera que tenemos un hijo gay?-** le preguntó ella **.-se nos acabarían la popularidad y la gente ya no votaría, por tú padre como alcalde, así que con todo el dolor de mi alma, te voy a pedir que te vayas de la casa.-** le dijo ella, y el poquito de esperanza, que Dave tenia, de aunque solo su Madre lo quisiera un poquito se esfumaron.

Ella se viro a donde el guardia y dijo **-Ahora, has tú trabajo y sácalo de aquí, sin que nadie lo vea-** le dijo ella y se puso a trabajar.

El guardia ayudo a Dave, a salir y lo llevo a su auto. **-siento mucho, qué esto te éste pasando Dave-** le dijo él y Dave asistió **-yo siempre pensé que ellos eran fríos, pero no tanto.-** le dijo.

 **-¿Me puedes llevar al parqué grande de la 4?-** le preguntó él.

Él guardia lo miró raro, pero asistió **-Okay sí, eso es lo que quieres-** dijo él y Dave asistió.

Cuando llegaron al parqué Dave, se bajó del auto y empezó a caminar a una banca.

 **-Dave, espera-** le gritó el guardia **.-toma mi número, cualquier cosa me llamas-** le dijo él.

 **-Gracias José-** le dijo Dave.

 **-No hay de qué, pero enserio, llámame y yo trataré de ayudarte en lo que pueda-** le dijo él y se fue.

Dave se quedó en el parqué un rato, ese era el parque donde él siempre iba, cuando las cosas no estaban bien, en su casa, ése era el parqué donde Rachel, lo había visto llorar, y ese también era el parqué, que se iba a desangrar, pensó él, pero negó con la cabeza y se paró, él no podía dejar que sus Padres ganarán, él iba a luchar por la gente que sí, lo quería. Él caminó hasta la casa de Rachel, que se encontraba cerca, mientras él caminaba el dolor era insoportable, él creía que pronto se iba a desmayar, pero por suelte, llegó a la casa de Rachel. El tocó, cuando Rachel abrió la puerta, el por fin se sentía en paz y se tiró en sus brazos. El lloró por todo lo que sufrió cuando era pequeño, por sus Padres, por todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos y porque al fin tenia a alguien qué lo aceptara, como él era.

Fin de Flashback.

Cuando Dave, término la historia, él sintió que le apretaron la mano y volvió al presente.

 **-Sabes, que te apoyaremos en todo-** le dijo Leroy quien, le había apretado la mano.

 **-Gracias-** le dijo él y se limpió las lágrimas, él no sabía ni cuándo había empezado a llorar.

 **-Leroy tenemos que ir a buscar ropa en su casa-** le dijo Cassandra, a ella no le importaba la ropa, ella solo quería ir a patearle el trasero a ese señor.

 **-Tienes razón Cassandra-** le dijo él y ella se levantó **-pero tú, no vienes con nosotros-** le dijo él.

 **-¡¿Qué, pero por qué no?!** -Pregunto ella enojada.

 **-Porque yo sé lo que piensas hacer, y no podemos usar la violencia-** le dijo el.

 **-Pero el sí, puede golpear a su hijo, hasta casi la muerte? Leroy esto es estúpido** -le dijo ella.

 **-Cassandra dije algo y punto-** dijo él con una voz que ella nunca había escuchado.

 **-Como sea-** dijo ella y salió de la casa.

Shelby, miro a Leroy, el respiro honde **-Yo sé que ella, se siente que necesita defenderlo, pero esto le puede hacer daño a ella.-** le dijo él y Shelby asistió- **además yo quiero llevarme a Russel, para que pida una orden de alejamiento –** Russel era abogado, el tenia conexiones por todos los lados.

El llamo a Russel y le explico la situación, Russel rápido llamo a uno de sus contacto en la corte y en dos horas, ya tenía todo listo. En ese tiempo Leroy, aprovecho para hacerle las x-Rays a Dave.

Ellos fueron a la casa de Dave y tocaron la puerta. El Padre, de Dave, conocía bien a Russel, y cuando lo vio junto a Dave, Maldijo en voz baja y puso una cara de preocupación.

 **-¿OH, Por Dios, Dave que te paso?** -le preocupo el, haciéndose el preocupado.

 **-Mr. Karofsky, déjese de actuar, nosotros sabemos que fue usted el que golpeo a Dave-** le dijo Leroy enojado.

EL le sonrió y pregunto **-¿Y quién es usted para venir a mi casa, y acusarme de eso?-**

 **-Pues, yo soy Leroy Berry, y venimos con una orden para poder llevarnos las cosas de Dave, y para que usted firme, por las buenas y me dé la custodia de Dave-** le dijo Leroy.

Mr. Karofsky, lo miro con asco y dijo **-Yo no firmaré nada, yo no, dejare que un pato como tu crie a mi hijo y ustedes, no entraran a contaminar mi casa-** le dijo él y halo a Dave para que entrara a la casa **-y él se queda aquí.-**

Leroy, empujo a Mr. Karofsky y entro a la casa **.-Dave, ve a buscar tus cosas –** le dijo Leroy, el tenia aguantado a Mr. Karofsky **.-Russel, ve con él y ayúdale**.-le dijo Leroy.  
- **¿Seguro Lee?-** le preguntó Russel, con el apodo cariñoso que le tenía.

Leroy, asistió y se viro donde Mr. Karofsky, que seguía forcejando.

 **-Yo nunca pensé, odiar a alguien más que a mi Padre, pero veo que tú te llevas el premio-le dijo el-Yo no sé cómo eres capaz de golpear a tu hijo de esa manera y después te haces como si no hubieras sido tú.-** le dijo y lo empujo más contra la pared donde lo tenía.

 **-Suéltame y ya verás de todo lo que soy capaz-** le amenazo él pero Leroy, no le hacía caso.

Leroy escuchó un ruido en la puerta de al frente, y era Mrs. Karofsky llegando, Mr. Karofsky aprovecho y empujo a Leroy haciéndolo caer y se le tiro encima y lo empezó a golpear.

Leroy se viro y era el quien ahora lo empezó a golpear. Él podía ser homosexual, pero no significaba que no podía pelear. Mientras el golpeaba a Mr. Karofsky, el escuchaba a su esposa gritando. El siguió golpeando a Mr. Karofsky, hasta que dejo de luchar contra él y se paró. Russel bajo con bolsa y miro la escena y después a Leroy, él le asistió en forma de Que todo estaba bien.

 **-¡¿Quienes, son ustedes y porque están golpeando a mi esposo?!-** les pregunto gritando Mrs. Karofsky.

 **-Nosotros estamos aquí buscando las cosas, de Dave, y si sería tan amable, nos firmaría este papel, dejando a Dave, a nuestra custodia-** le dijo Russel, ignorando la pregunta de los golpes.

Ella, lo miro y pregunto **-¿No, le tenemos que pasar dinero, ni nada de eso cierto?-** Leroy solo quería meterle en la cara a esta mujer, y se arrepintió de no haber traído a Cassandra, ella no hubiera duda en meterle en la cara.

 **-No señora de eso me encargo yo-** le dijo Leroy.

 **-Okay-** le dijo ella y cogió el papel y lo firmo.-Y tú que eres abogado, no permitas que nadie se entere de esto-le exigió ella a Russe **l-O si no, tendré que levantar una demanda en contra de ustedes por golpear a mi esposo-**

 **-Y yo una en contra de ustedes por abuso físico-** le dijo Leroy con odio y llamo a Dave.

Dave bajo con cosas que no eran pesadas y miro a su Padre, en el suelo y a su Madre junto a él y negó con la cabeza y fue a donde Leroy.

 **-Ya, estás listo?-** le pregunto Leroy y Dave asistió. **-Pues vámonos de aquí-** le dijo él.

Ellas ya estaban en la puerta cuando la Madre de Dave hablo **-¿Dave, no piensas decirme algo?, esta es la última vez que me veras-** le dijo ella y todos negaron su cabeza.

 **-Que, para mi están muertos-** le dijo el con odio y salió de la casa.

Russel y Leroy, escucharon cuando ella grito- **¡el sentimiento es mutuo!-**

Dave, se fue y se montó en el auto, él le había dicho eso, pero él sabía que eran mentiras, ellos siempre habían sido todo para él y aunque le hayan hecho todo esto, él todavía los amaba. El viaje de vuela a la casa de los Berry, fue en silencio. Cuando llegaron todos estaban esperando en la sala, cuando vieron a Leroy entrar, con sangre en su cara, todos se pararon a preguntar, pero el negó con la cabeza y subió con Dave, para la habitación de invitados.

-Esta será tu nueva habitación-le dijo el a Dave **-Cuando te sientas mejor iremos a la tienda, y compraremos cosas para decorarla y así te sientas más cómodo en ella.-** le dijo él y Dave asistió.

 **-Gracias por todo Mr. Berry-** le dijo Dave.

 **-Nada de Mr. Berry, Dave ahora somos Familia y me puedes llamar Leroy o lee, o como se te haga más cómodo-** le dijo él y trato de sonreír.

Dave, asistió y se acostó en la cama. Leroy entendió que él quería un tiempo asolas.-Pues descansa, horita te traeré algo de comer-le dijo él y bajo para abajo.

Cuando Leroy bajo le explico todo lo que había pasado a su familia. Y aunque Cassandra, estaba enojada por no, poder ir, ella estaba agradecida que por lo menos alguien le haya dado su merecido a ese idiota. Ellos acordaron de dejar el tema por ahora, y tratar a Dave, como siempre lo habían tratado. Leroy les dijo que Dave, no iba a ir a la escuela por una semana, o por lo menos hasta que se recuperara. Hiram les preparo una sopa, ya que nadie tenía, estomago para comer algo pesado. Cuando terminaron de comer Shelby y Cassandra se fueron para su casa, y Rachel, se fue acostar ya que hoy era viernes y estaba cansada.

Leroy y Hiram, querían hablar con Dave, así que ellos cogieron un plato de sopa y se lo llevaron a su habitación. Ellos tocaron y entraron.

 **-Dave, te hemos traído una sopa-** le dijo Hiram.

Dave, se sentó en la cama e hizo un sonido de dolor.- **Y también unas pastillas-** le dijo Leroy.

 **-Gracias-** le dijo él y cogió el plato. Ellos esperaron a que el comiera y después cogieron el plato.

 **-Dave, nosotros queremos hablar algo muy importante contigo-** le dijo Leroy y Hiram asistió.

 **-Okay-** le dijo él.

 **-Dave, queremos decirte que estamos aquí para lo que sea que necesites, mi historia es similar a la tuya, lo único diferente es que yo me quede en la calle, porque no había nadie que me ayudará-** le dijo Leroy

 **-Nosotros queremos que tú te sientas en casa, si tienes alguna pregunta, hazla y nosotros te la contestaremos, no queremos que pienses que eres un invitado en esta casa, si no, que desde hoy pienses como si fueras nuestro hijo-** le Hiram y Dave los abrazo.

 **-Gracias, por ser tan buenos conmigo-** le dijo él.

 **-Eres parte de nuestra familia, siempre lo haremos-** le dijo Leroy, y le beso la frente como hacía con Rachel, y Dave sintió que estaba en casa.

Durante, la Noche, Rachel se despertó por alguien gritando, ella fue a la habitación de Dave y parecía que él estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Ella se acostó en la cama con él y trato de despertarlo, cuando él despertó, empezó a mirar a todos los lados perdido.-hey, tranquilo estas a salvo-le dijo Rachel, y él la abrazo. Durante toda la noche, Rachel se quedó cuidándolo y casi no durmió.

Así pasó Rachel el fin de semana, sin poder dormir. El lunes llego y Rachel se despertó y se metió a bañar, hoy ella sentía más cansada que nunca. Cuando bajo Hiram, le tenía el desayuno listo.

 **-Buenos días, mi amor te ves cansada –** le dijo él y la beso en la frente.

 **-No, dormí, bien anoche-** le dijo ella y empezó a comer.

 **-De nuevo te despertó?-** le pregunto él y Rachel, asistió, ya habían varia noches que Dave tenia pesadillas **-¿Te quieres quedar hoy? y yo llamo a la escuela-** le pregunto él.

 **-No, hoy hay reunión y yo quiero hablar con ellos.-** le dijo ella y su Papa asistió.

 **-Okay, pero si te sientes mal, me llamas y yo te busco-** le dijo él.

 **-Okay-**

 **-Y toma, dale esto al Director, esto es la excusa de Dave-** le dijo Hiram.

Rachel, la guardo y la metió en su bulto. Sonó una bocina de un auto y Rachel dij **o-Ese es Noah, nos vemos después-**

Cuando ellos llegaron a la escuela, todo era un caos, Azimio, había puesto fotos de Dave, y de Sebastian por todos los lockers. Noah, vio a Azimio al final del pasillo sonriendo y empezó a caminar para donde él.

 **-Noah, por favor no empieces, hoy no me siento bien, y no quiero que hayan más problemas-** le dijo ella y él asistió ella, se veía cansada.

Durante el día, eso era de lo único que hablaban, de Dave y su supuesto Novio, cada vez que Rachel, escuchaba algo nuevo la sangre le hervía. Cuando llego la hora del Glee, Rachel tenía un dolor de cabeza que no lo aguantaba.

 **-Buenas tardes chicos-** le dijo Mr. Shue entrando **-si se han dado cuenta, hay muchos rumores sobre Dave, y yo quiero que cuando él regrese a la escuela, nosotros le podamos, enseñar que estamos de su lado-** le dijo él sonriéndoles y todos asistieron.

 **-Mr. Shue, yo no sé qué tú quieres que nosotros hagamos, pero yo no pienso actuar como si fuera pato y mucho menos cogerle la mano a un chico-** le dijo él y todos giraron los ojos.

 **-Finn, no tienes que actuar, podemos cantarle una canción de Aceptación-** le dijo Rachel, con calma.

 **-Tampoco voy a Cantarle una canción que diga que soy gay-** le dijo él.

 **-No tiene que ser una canción así, podemos cantar la canción de Born This Way, de Lady Gaga, todos nos ponemos unas camisas que digan lo que no nos gusta de nosotros, pero que es parte de nosotros y no podemos hacer nada a cambio-** le dijo ella y el poquito de paciencia que le quedaba estaba por acabársele y el grupo lo pudo notar, Quinn, la miro preocupada, Rachel, se veía cansada.

 **-A pues yo, no participare-** le dijo él y todos se quedaron mirándolo **-A mí me gusta todo sobre mi, además si participaría estaría mintiendo, yo no apoyo mucho a los gays, yo no sé cómo ellos pueden escoger eso-** le dijo él y todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta.

 **-Maldita sea Finn, No puedes ser más estúpido-** le grito Rachel enojada y se paró al frente de él y todos la miraron con horror, ella nunca había dicho una mala palabra en toda su vida **–Uno, no escoge ser gay-** le dijo ell **a-Podrías por un segundo dejar de estar pensando solo en ti, y apoyar a los demás? Sí, no te das cuenta, Dave, no es la única persona gay-** le dijo ella y Finn, miro para todos los lado **s- Kurt, es Gay y-** ella miro a Santana y la vio con la cara de pánico y cambio lo que iba a decir **-Y muchos en esta escuela también, así que deja de ser tan ignorante, no todo lo que pasa tiene que ver contigo-** le dijo ella, y salió del salón, dejando atrás a muchos sorprendidos y a Finn, con la cara como un tomate de lo enojado que estaba.

Quinn salió detrás de ella, y la vio meterse al baño, cuando entro Rachel, estaba recostada en el lavamanos-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto ella.

Rachel, la miro con los ojos lloroso **s-No, no sé lo que me paso Quinn, yo nunca me he comportado así-** le dijo ella y Quinn, se acercó y la abrazo.

 **-Hey, tranquila-** le dijo ella **.-todo va a estar bien, solo necesitas descansar-** le dijo ella.

 **-Pero, no puedo Quinn, Dave, ha tenido pesadillas y a mí me duele, verlo así-l** e dijo ella triste **-y después, cuando venga a la escuela, la semana que viene, se encontrara con todo esto.-** le dijo ella **-Yo solo quería que todos cantáramos una canción para apoyarlo, no nada más a él, sino para todos los que se sienten que no, son aceptados. -l** e dijo ella y Quinn, asistió.

 **-Y lo vamos hacer-** le dijo ella sonriendo **-yo llamare a todos los de Glee, y haremos las camisetas, mañana.-** le dijo ella y Rachel sonrió **.-Pero ahora vamos para mi casa, para que puedas descansar un poco.-** le dijo Quinn.

 **-Y qué hay de Glee?-** le pregunto Rachel.

 **-Olvídate de eso mañana te disculpas con ellos-** le dijo Quinn

Quinn le cogió la mano y salieron hasta el auto. Ellas se montaron en el auto y Quinn manejo hasta su casa. Cuando llegaron Quinn, le preparo un sándwich y Rachel se lo comió. **-Ahora sube, para que descanses.-** le ordenó Quinn, y Rachel sonrió.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Quinn, ellas se fue al baño y le dio unas pijamas para que Rachel se cambiara. Cuando ya estaban cómodas Quinn, puso una película y se acostó en la cama.

Rachel, Se acostó al lado de ella **-Gracias por todo, Quinn.-** le dijo ella y le besó la mejilla y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn.

Quinn, esperó que Rachel, se durmiera y después llamó a Hiram y le preguntó que si, Rachel se podía quedar en su casa y él aceptó. Rachel, estaba tan cansada que durmió toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel se levantó y se fue a su habitación, sin que Quinn se despertara.

Cuando ella de bañó, bajo a desayunar y se encontró con Dave.-Buenos días-le dijo ella.

 **-Buenos días-** le dijo él.

 **-Te ves mejor-** le dijo ella y él le sonrió.

 **-Y tú también-** le dijo él. **-y que bueno, porqué creó que hubieras matado a Finn, si no hubieras descansado-** le dijo él en forma de broma y ella se puso colorada.

 **-¿Quién te dijo?-** le preguntó ella.

 **-Puede ser que Noah, lo haya mencionado-** le dijo él **-y creo que tus Padres, no están muy contentos con eso-** le dijo Dave.

 **-Oh, Dios, que vergüenza-** dijo ella y se escondió la cara con las manos.

Dave se río **-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien-** le dijo y se puso serio **-Pero enserio, porque no me distes que yo, no te dejaba dormir?-l** e pregunto él.

 **-No quería que te sintieras mal-** le dijo ella y él sonrió.

 **-Rachel, tú has hecho muchas cosas por mí y siempre voy a estar agradecido contigo y tu Familia, pero cuando tengas algo que decir, dímelo, eso no importa, lo importante es que me tengas confianza-** le dijo él sonriendo.

 **-Okay e igual, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea-** le dijo ella.

Después de hablar un rato, Rachel, se fue para la escuela, cuando llegó la hora del Glee, ella le había pedido disculpa a Finn, y a todos por su comportamiento y ellos la disculparon. Mr. Shue les dijo que era buena idea, escribir un detectó de ellos en las camisas y cantarla cuando Dave, volviera. Los chicos estaban todos de acuerdo y empezaron a practicar la canción.

Los días pasaron y las cosas se calmaron un poco, ya casi no se hablaba de Dave, y su Novio. Una semana y medía, Leroy le dijo a Dave, que ya podía volver a la escuela. Durante esa semana, Dave, había llamado a Sebastian para que se entere de su situación, y Sebastian se había enojado y quería ir a agolpear a su Padre y también quería que Dave, se mudara con él para su casa. Dave le dijo que No, que ahora él estaba donde pertenecía. Sebastian le dijo que pronto lo iba a visitar para conocer a los Berry.

Tambien durante esa semana, Brittany estaba tratando de hablar con Santana, pero ella se le escondía.

Un día después de escuela, Brittany se escondió y esperó que Santana se monte en su auto y después Brittany, se montó rápido.

 **-¡Brittany!-** grito ella y se tocó el corazón **-¿Me quieres matar de un susto?-** le pregunto ella.

Brittany se escogió de los hombros y dijo **-sí, eso me ayuda a hablar contigo, pues sí-** le dijo ella y Santana la miro incrédula.

 **-Como sea, ¿Qué haces aquí?-** le preguntó ella.

 **-Pues para hablar contigo-** le dijo ella como si fuera obvio.

 **-¿Terminaste, con cuatro ojos?-** le preguntó ella.

 **-No-** le dijo Brittany confundida

 **-Pues no, tenemos nada de qué hablar-** le dijo Santana.

 **-Santana, por favor-** le pidió Brittany desesperada **-Yo quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, yo quiero ayudarte-** le dijo ella y Santana se quedó callada. **-En esta semana vendrá Dave, y nosotros tenemos que usar nuestra camiseta.-** le dijo ella.-ya yo hice la mía-le dijo ella y la saco se su bulto. Decía **"Im with Stoopid"**

 **-Brittany, tú no eres estúpida-** le dijo Santana.

Brittany, le sonrió triste y dijo **-Siempre lo he sabido, pero es tiempo que me acepté como soy-** le dijo ella

Santana, le sonrió orgullosa y dijo **\- tú siempre has sido la valiente del grupo -**

 **-Por eso te quiero ayudar a aceptarte cómo eres-** le dijo ella y Santana negó con la cabeza. **-Te hice esta camisa, para que la uses el día de la canción-** le dijo ella y saco una camisa que decía **"lebanese".**

 **-Y qué significa eso Britt?-** le preguntó Santana curiosa.

 **-Pues que te gustan las mujeres-** le dijo ella y Santana cogió la camisa de mala gana y la guardó.

 **-Primero que nada se dice lesbiana, y segundo yo no voy aceptar eso, porque yo no lo soy-** le dijo ella.

 **-Pero tú dijiste que me amabas-** le dijo Brittany triste.

 **-Pues fue un error, que nunca volveré a hacer. -** le dijo ella y miro hacia frente- **y te puedes bajar de mi auto, tengo una cita y me tengo que preparar-** le dijo ella y Brittany, se bajó triste.

 **-Adiós Santana-** le dijo Brittany cuando él auto ya había arrancado.

El día llegó y Dave, estaba nervioso, ellos iban de camino a la escuela y Dave ya se quería volver a la casa.

 **-Tranquilo Dave, todo saldrá bien-** le dijo Rachel y le apretó la mano.

 **-Sí, Dave, estaremos contigo todo el día y si alguien dice algo le rompemos la cara.-** le dijo Noah y Dave se río.

 **-Noah!-** dijo Rachel **-Papa dijo que te comportarás-** le dijo ella y Noah giró los ojos.

 **-Lo sé, oficial, solo estaba jugando-** le dijo él y Dave volvió a reír.

Rachel, se viro donde Dave y le dijo **-Si, ríete que cuándo te metas en problemas yo no te defenderé-** le dijo ella y se cruzó de los brazos.

 **-Vamos Rae, él solo estaba jugando, además yo siempre me porto bien-** le dijo él y ella le sonrió **\- ahora estas contenta, Oficial?-** le dijo él para molestarla y ella volvió a cruzar los brazos y ellos se rieron.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, todo el pasillo de quedo en silencio cuando vieron a Dave, entrar, pero después empezaron los murmullos. Ellos ignoraron las miradas y los comentarios, y se fueron a donde estaban los chicos, del Glee.

 **-Me alegro, verte de nuevo Karofsky-** le dijo Mike.

 **-Gracias Chang-** le dijo Dave y Mike sonrió.

 **-Te va a gustar, la sorpresa que te tenemos-** le dijo Sam **-Todo fue planeado por Rae-** le dijo él. Después de que Rachel, había visto, que Sam estaba interesado en Mercedes y no en Quinn, le volvió hablar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Dave, miro a Rachel y ella se sonrojo **-Fue idea de todos-** le dijo ella, Dave le sonrió y le echo el brazo.

 **-Gracias Rae.-** le dijo él en el oído y ella asistió.

Sonó el timbre y ellos fueron a la clase. Durante las clases nada había pasado, todos ellos estaban tranquilos, pero a la hora del almuerzo empezaron los problemas.

 **-Marica, enano, sexópata, como están?-** le pregunto Azimio, cuando entraron a la cafetería. **–espera, espera no me digas, ¿Dave todavía te duele la cara? ¿O las costillas?-** le dijo él riendo.

- **¿Y a ti, no te duele los oídos?-** le preguntó Noah y Azimio y todos los de la cafetería que estaba escuchando se quedaron confundidos.

 **-¿No, Porque?-** Pregunto él.

 **-Pues, porque después de hacer que tu Madre gritara mi Nombre tantas veces, dudo que no, te duelan los oídos-** le dijo el con una sonrisa traviesa. Y alrededor de la cafetería, se escucharon risas, haciendo que Azimio, se le aventara encima cayéndose al suelo.

Azimio, era grande, pero Noah, era más fuerte que él y lo viro y empezó a darles puños en la cara. Había un chico que estaba con Azimio, que le iba a dar a Noah, y Dave lo tumbo y también le empezó a pegarle. Rachel, no sabía qué hacer, ella trato de separar a Noah y a Azimio y unos de los que estaba con Ázimo, la agarró para que no hiciera nada. Quinn, que en esos momentos había llegado a la cafetería, vio a Rachel, forcejeando en los brazos del chico y corrió a donde él, y el puño que él recibió no lo vio venir. Apareció de repente otro chico que iba para encima de Quinn, y Rachel por no querer que Quinn, saliera lastimada se le tiro encima y le empezó a dar tortazos en la cabeza, Matt y Mike, también fueron a ayudarle. Toda la cafetería estaba sorprendida, eso era todo un caos. Después de 5 minutos empezaron a llegar los Maestros y el directo.

El los llevo a la oficina y llamo a sus Padres. Como Azimio había empezado la pelea, Figgins solo les dio 3 días de suspensión.

Los Padres, no estaban muy contentos por lo que ellos habían hecho, y aunque sabían que ellos no habían empezado, ellos los castigaron por un día.

Rachel, triste, ella quería cantar la canción, pero esos chicos tuvieron que arruinar todo.

 **-¿Qué te pasa cariño, te vez triste?-** le pregunto Leroy.

 **-Yo quería cantar la canción a Dave, nosotros practicamos mucho, para que quedara perfecta-** le dijo ella, y Leroy asistió.-y hasta hicimos unas camisas-le dijo ella emocionada.

 **-¿Me la puedes ensenar-** le pregunto Leroy.

Rachel, asistió y se fue a buscarla. Cuando la encontró, se la puso y fue a la cocina, su Padre, que estaba tomando agua en esos momentos la escupió toda. Ella tenía una camisa que decía **"Intersexual"**

 **-Rachel, tú no puedes usar esa camisa, para la escuela** -le dijo él serio.

 **-¿Por qué No?-** le pregunto ella confundida.

 **-Rachel, ya hablamos de esto, mira lo que le paso a Dave en la escuela, nadie se puede enterar de eso-** le dijo Leroy y Rachel asistió triste **-Yo sé que tú quieres que tus amigos, se enteren pero por favor hazme caso-** le dijo él y le beso la frente.

 **-Está bien Papi, no la voy a usar-** le dijo ella resignada.

Rachel, subió a su habitación y se puso a ver una película, después de un ratito se abrió la ventana y Quinn, entro **-Hola Rocky-** le dijo Quinn, con una sonrisa y Rachel, se sonrojo.

 **-Tú fuiste la que empezaste a tirar puños-** le dijo Rachel y Quinn, rio.

 **-Se lo merecía por estar tocándote -** dijo ella, en voz baja.

 **-¿Cómo?-** le pregunto Rachel, Quinn había dicho algo pero no la había escuchado.

 **-Que se lo merecía.-** le dijo ella

- **Quinn, la violencia, no es la respuesta.-** le dijo ella, y Quinn, alzo una ceja.

 **-Lo dice, la que estaba trepada encima de un chico, golpeándole la cabeza-** le dijo ella, y Rachel, bajo la cabeza colorada. Quinn, se rio y dijo **-Gracias porque aunque no te gusta la violencia me defendiste-**

 **-Siempre te defenderé-** le dijo Rachel, y a Quinn se le derrito el corazón.

 **-Mi héroe-** le dijo ella jugando, para poder sacar todos esos pensamientos de querer besar a Rachel.

Rachel, le pego con la almohada y se empezó a reír, Quinn la miro sorprendida y le tiro con la misma almohada que le había dado en la cara. Y así empezó una guerra de almohadas entre ellas.

Cuando se les acabo la suspensión, ellos volvieron a la escuela, y por fin iban a cantar la canción. Cuando llego la hora del Glee, ellos sentaron a Dave al frente del escenario y ellos se pusieron en una línea. Cada uno tenía una chaqueta, que tapaba lo que decía sus camisas. Mientras ellos cantaban, se iban a quitar la chaqueta, revelando lo que decía la camisa,

Kurt-

 **It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M (M-M-M-M)**

 **Just put your paws up, 'Cause you were born this way baby-**

La camisa de Kurt decía **"likes Boys"**

Tina-

 **My mamma told me when I was young**

 **We are all born superstars**

 **She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on**

 **In the glass of her boudoir-**

La camisa de Tina decía **"Brown eyes"**

Mercedes-

 **"There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are,"**

 **She said, "Cause he made you perfect, babe"**

 **So, hold your head up, girl-**

La camisa de Mercedes decía **"No waves"**

Mercedes with Tina-

And you'll go far

Listen to me when I say-

La camisa de Mr. Shue decia **"Butt chin"**

Mercedes y New Directions-

 **I'm beautiful in my way**

 **'Cause God makes no mistakes**

 **I'm on the right track**

 **Baby, I was born this way-**

La camisa de Brittany, decía **"Im with Stoopid"**

 **-Don't hide yourself in regret**

 **Just love yourself, and you're set**

 **I'm on the right track**

 **Baby, I was born this way (New Directions: Born this way)-**

Tina with New Directions-

 **Ooo, there ain't no other way**

 **Baby, I was born this way**

 **Baby, I was born this way (New Directions: Born this way)**

 **Ooo, there ain't no other way**

 **Baby, I was born this way**

 **Right track, baby**

 **I was born this way-**

Kurt-

 **Don't be a drag, just be a queen-**

Tina-

 **Don't be a drag, just be a queen-**

Mercedes-

 **Don't be a drag, just be a queen-**

Kurt-

 **Don't be! (Don't be, don't be, don't be)-**

 **Tina (with New Directions)-**

 **Give yourself prudence**

 **And love your friends**

 **Subway kid, rejoice your truth**

 **(In the religion of the insecure**

 **I must be myself, respect my youth)-**

 **Mercedes y New Directions-**

 **A different lover is not a sin**

 **Believe capital H-I-M-**

Mercedes with Tina-

 **I love my life I love this record and mi amore vole few yah-**

Mercedes y New Directions-

 **I'm beautiful in my way**

 **'Cause God makes no mistakes**

 **I'm on the right track**

 **Baby, I was born this way**

 **Don't hide yourself in regret**

 **Just love yourself, and you're set**

 **I'm on the right track**

 **Baby, I was born this way (New Directions: Born this way)**

-La camisa de Matt, decía **"Shy"**

Tina y New Directions-

 **Ooo there ain't no other way**

 **Baby, I was born this way**

 **Baby, I was born this way (New Directions: Born this way)**

 **Ooo there ain't no other way**

 **Baby, I was born this way**

 **Right track, baby**

 **I was born this way-**

La camisa de Mike, decia **"Can't Sing"**

Tina-

 **Way-ay-ay (Kurt: Don't be, don't be, don't be)**

 **Way-ay-ay-**

La camisa de Sam, decia **"Trouty Mouth** "

Kurt ( New Directions)-

 **Don't be a drag, just be a queen**

 **Whether you're broke or evergreen,**

 **You're black, white, beige, chola descent**

 **(You're Lebanese, you're orient)**

 **Whether life's disabilities**

 **Left you outcast, bullied, or teased**

 **Rejoice, and love yourself today**

 **'Cause, baby, you were born this way-**

Noah, tenía una camisa que decía **"Im with Stupid"** y tenía una flecha señalando su parte privada.

Mercedes, Tina y New Directions-

 **No matter gay, straight, or bi**

 **Lesbian, transgendered life**

 **I'm on the right track, baby**

 **I was born to survive**

 **No matter black, white or beige**

 **Chola or orient made**

 **I'm on the right track, baby**

 **I was born to be brave-**

Rachel se abrió la chaqueta y decía **"Nose"**

Finn, le vio la camisa y empezó a reír histéricamente haciendo que los chicos dejaran de cantar.

Todos lo miraron y el negó con la cabeza **-¡Pero que hipócrita eres!-** le grito él a Rachel.

Rachel, lo miro sorprendida al igual que todos- **¿Por qué dices eso?-**

 **-Porque es verdad-** le dijo él-la semana pasada me insultaste y estabas hablando de una mierda sobre la aceptación, pero tú no vives lo que hablas-le dijo él y Rachel se puso pálida.

- **¿De qué Carajos hablas, Finn?, y deja de estar gritándole-** le dijo Quinn enojada.

 **-De que aquí tu amiguita-** le dijo el señalando a Rachel **-debería tener en su camisa "tengo Pene"-** le dijo él haciendo las comillas con las manos, y todo el auditorio se quedó en silencio.


	35. EL silencio

**Gracias por sus Reviews, lo siento mucho por no haberles traído un capitulo nuevo en días, hoy entro a trabajar** **más** **tarde y les escribí este capítulo, pero como les había dicho el capítulo anterior mi día libre es el lunes, ya que esta semana trabajo los siete días, lo bueno que la semana que viene, trabajo solo 4 días, así que les traeré por lo menos tres capítulos nuevos. gleek16, Bienvenido, hehe, Rachel tiene 12 y Quinn tiene 16. Zadaleghiel yo pienso igual que tú, pero creo que toda historia necesita su villano ;-). Para los que están interesados en ver a Quinn y a Rachel,** **más** **grande, ya le prometí a alguien, que por lo menos le traería tres capítulos de ellas en la universidad, así que ya los estaré escribiendo ;-). Aquí les dejo otro capítulo que, lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 35**

Todo el auditorio se quedó en silencio. Los chicos que sabían, no podían creer, que Finn, fuera tan egoísta y contar el secreto de Rachel, cuando ese no era su deber. Los chicos que no sabían, estaban confundidos, ellos no sabían si creerle a Finn, o si él solo estaba enojado por lo que Rachel, le había dicho la semana pasada e inventó eso. Pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando escucharon piel chocando con piel.

 **-Eres un Cabron-** le grito Brittany dándole in puño en la nariz haciendo que Finn botara sangre **-ése no era tu secreto para contar.-** le dijo ella.

Finn se llevó la mano a la nariz y sintió sangre **-Eres una estúpida-** le dijo él y empujo, haciendo que los chicos y Santana reaccionaran y se le tirarán encima.

Rachel, seguía congelada en el lugar donde estaba cuando Finn soltó su secreto. Ella no le estaba prestando atención a nada, ella no podía creer que ya todos sabían su secreto. Eso era lo que ella siempre quiso, que sus amigos supieran la verdad, pero ella no quería que ellos se enteraran de ésa manera.

Quinn, estaba confundida y no lo podía creer, si eso fuera cierto, Rachel le hubiera dicho, no?. Ella le había dado suficiente confianza a Rachel, para que le contara algo así.

Rachel, levanto la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Quinn. Una mirada que reflejaba dudas, preguntas pero lo más que Rachel, captó fue tristeza. Rachel, no pudo seguir mirándola y bajo la cabeza.

Quinn, obtuvo su respuesta, y sintió como si alguien la hubiera golpeado. Rachel había confiado en todos, menos en ella, y eso le dolía, como era posible que la chica que ella más Ama, no confiara en ella. Quinn, cogió sus cosas del asiento y se fue para la puerta, ella necesitaba salir de ahí, antes de que empezara a llorar.

Rachel vio a Quinn caminar hasta la puerta y la llamo **-¡Quinn!-**

Quinn, la miro y negó con la cabeza. **-ahora no-** le dijo y se fue, dejando a una Rachel triste.

Rachel, también cogió sus cosas y salió de allí.

Mr. Shue y las chicas estaban tratando de aguantar a los Chicos para que no, volvieran a caerle encima a Finn. De momento Matt, se soltó y le metió un puño que lo dejo achocado.

 **-Chicos, ya paren, creó que ya fue suficiente-** les dijo Tina. Cuando vio que Finn cayó en el suelo.

 **\- Todos ustedes a la oficina, la violencia no era necesaria-** le dijo Mr. Shue

- **¡¿Qué no era necesaria?!-** Pregunto Noah, enojada. **-Nadie tenía derecho a decir el secreto de Rae-** le dijo él.

 **-Finn, no tuvo la culpa, él probablemente lo dijo sin pensar.-** lo defendió él, haciendo enojar a los chicos.

 **-Mr. Shue, si usted cree eso, pues eres un Pendejo-** le dijo Dave enojado y Mr. Shue, se puso colorado se la vergüenza **-se nota que Finn, solo se quiso vengar de Rae, por lo que ella le dijo-** le dijo él

- **Dave, eso es una falta de respeto, a mí no me importa si estás enojado, yo soy tu Maestro, y merezco respeto-** le dijo Mr. Shue

 **-Cuando actúes como un Maestro, entonces yo te respeto-** le dijo Dave y se fue para la oficina.

Los chicos, se quedaron viendo a Dave con orgullo **-Ahora chicos, a la oficina y ustedes chicas ayuden a Finn, a ir a la enfermería.-** les ordeno él.

 **-Oh Hell no, yo no quiero que su sangre toque mi ropa-** le dijo Mercedes y salió del auditorio.

 **-Yo no lo ayudare, él se lo merecía-** dijo Santana y se fue.

Brittany y Tina, negaron con la cabeza y salieron detrás de Mercedes y Santana.

La última chica que quedó fue Sunshine, y ella era más pequeña que Rachel. Mr. Shue suspiro hondo y dijo **-Chicos espérenme en la oficina yo voy ahora.-** les dijo él, y con la ayuda de Sunshine llevaron a Finn, a la enfermería.

Rachel, llamo a su Madre llorando para que la viniera a buscar y lo único que Shelby, pudo entender fue Finn, secreto y Quinn.

Shelby, dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y la fue a buscar. Cuando llegaron a su casa, Shelby subió a Rachel, a su habitación. Cuando Rachel, le explicó lo que había pasado y Shelby, quería matar a Finn.

 **-Cariño, no te preocupes, Quinn, solo necesita tiempo para pensar, y quizás este dolida-** le dijo Shelby.

 **-Yo, Yo se lo quería decir Mami, pero no me atrevía-** le dijo Rachel, llorando.

- **Yo, lo se mi amor, y ella también lo sabe, solo dale unos días-** le dijo ella. Si Quinn, no reacciona en unos días, ella tendrá que tener una charla con Quinn. Ella no iba a soportal ver a Rachel sufrir. Rachel, asistió y la abrazo, y se así quedó dormida.

Quinn, llego a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la ventana, después se tiró a su cama a llorar. En esos momentos sentía tantos sentimientos, que no sabía que más hacer. Ella sabía que ahora, iba hacer difícil en la escuela, cuando todos se enteraran, y ella pensaba apoyarla, pero eso no significa que no, se sintiera dolida.

Al día siguiente Rachel, se levantó, se vistió y Noah, la había buscado para ir a la escuela. Como Finn había contado el secreto de Rachel, enfrente de los chicos de la banda, cuando llegaron a la escuela todos los sabían.

Quinn, después de haber llorado un rato el día anterior, había llamado a todos los del Glee, y les dijo que había que proteger a Rachel, en la escuela ya que todo el mundo se enteraría. Ellos aceptaron y prometieron tratar a Rachel, igual que cuando no sabían de su condición.

Cuando Rachel y Noah entraron todo el pasillo se quedó en silencio. Cuando ellos llegaron al locker de Rachel, ella se paralizo, al ver lo que estaba escrito en el. Ahí empezaron los comentarios y las risas. Rachel, bajo su cabeza avergonzada, ella podía sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, al ver las palabras escritas en su locker. En su locker en letras gigantes estaba escrito varias palabras, pero la más que a Rachel, le dolió fue "FREAK", ella siempre había pensado, que cuando sus amigos se enteraran, ellos la llamarían así, ella todavía no había vuelto a ver a sus amigos, pero ahora tenía más miedo que antes.

De momento todo el pasillo se quedó en silencio y Rachel, sintió unas manos muy familiares dándole la vuelta, para que todos la pudieran ver.

Quinn, señalo a Rachel, y después miro a todos **-Ustedes Saben Quién es, cierto?-** pregunto ella, algunos asistieron pero Quinn, no estuvo conforme y grito **-¡¿ Que si Saben Quién es ella?!-** todos los presentes asistieron asustados, ellos sabía que tenían que tenerle miedo a Quinn. **-Ella, es mi mejor amiga-** les dijo ella con voz seria **.-Se han enterado de algo que sin su autorización, fue sacado a la luz-** les dijo ella, Quinn, se sintió enojada, al pensar que sin Finn, ella quizás nunca se hubiera enterado **-A mí no me importa lo que ustedes piensen al respecto, eso es algo que ella no tuvo elección de elegir, eso no la hace diferente y mucho menos, por eso es una Freak-** les dijo ella enojada, y Rachel, suspiro aliviada, ella pensaba que Quinn, pensaba lo mismo, como no le había hablado el día anterior **.-Si, yo tan solo veo o escucho, que dicen una sola palabra mala contra ella, o la molestan, o la miran mal-** les dijo ella y los miro con una mirada tan fría, que algunos de ellos, se echaron para atrás **-les hare la vida imposible, y no nada más yo, sino todo mi escuadrón lo hará-** le dijo ella y Santana asistió, ya que ella era la segunda al mando. Ella también les lanzo una mirada asesina, Quinn, había hablado con su equipo, cuando llegó por la mañana, ella les había dicho que Rachel, seria desde hoy intocable para todos, y que si alguna se iba en contra de la palabra de Quinn, estarían fuera del equipo **-y el que rompa, estas órdenes lo pagara caro-** le dijo ella y se fue junto con sus porritas.

Rachel, se quedó un poco triste, ya que ella quería poder hablar con Quinn.

Noah, noto a Rachel, triste y la abrazo-solo dale tiempo Rae-le dijo él y fueron a su primera clase.

Durante las primeras clases Rachel, trato de conseguir la atención de Quinn, pero ella siempre parecía no escucharla o solamente seguir como si nada.

De camino a su locker, un chico que jugaba Football, se le acercó y le tiro un slushies de colores en su cara **-A mí no me importa, lo que diga Fabray, Freak, yo no le tengo miedo-** le dijo él y la empujo con su locker asiendo que ella golpeara su espalda contra el locker.

 **-Pues deberías-** le dijo Quinn, a su espalda, el chico al virarse, abrió los ojos como plato, Quinn estaba parada con todos sus porristas, y todas cargaban consigo dos vasos cada una de slushies. **-Y te daré la oportunidad de pedirle perdón a Rachel-** le dijo ella.

El retrocedió un poco, sus ojos lo traicionaron, ya que se veían asustado **-Yo no te tengo miedo, y no le pediré perdón a esta Fre..-**

Quinn, se acercó rápidamente, antes de que él, pudiera terminar de decir la palabra y le metió un puño en la boca, haciéndola sangrar, al igual que su mano **-Esa palabra no, me gusta -** dijo Quinn, con ira **.-¡Chicas!-** dijo ella y todas las chicas le tiraron con los granizos, mientras que Gabriella grababa, para así, poderlo ensenárselos a los demás, para que no cometieran el mismo error. A Quinn, no le gustaba la idea de incluirla pero ella se había ofrecido, y Quinn, asistió.

Quinn, le cogió la mano de Rachel, y la llevo al baño a cambiarse. Quinn, ya tenía las sospechas de que algo así, le había pasado a Rachel, cuando no llego a lunch, los primeros 5 minutos, así que ella había mandado a Brittany a buscarle en su locker ropa y una toalla. Cuando ella había visto a Puck, entrar solo a la cafetería, ella busco a sus porristas y fue en busca de ella.

 **-Quinn-** le llamo Rachel nerviosamente, pero Quinn, no contesto. **-Quinn-** nada, Quinn solo la ayudaba a lavarse el cabello **-Quinn-** dijo Rachel, con desesperación, Quinn la miro, pero no dijo nada. Ella termino de ayudarla y le volvió a coger la mano y la llevo a la cafetería.

Quinn, se acercó donde Noah y dijo **-Como la vuelas a dejar sola, y le pasa algo, ya verás lo que te va a pasar-** le dijo ella y Noah, asistió. El había oído lo que había pasado y quería salir a buscar a Rachel, pero Brittany, lo detuvo, diciéndole que Quinn, se había encargado de todo y que ahora necesitaba hablar con Rachel.

Quinn, sentó a Rachel, en la silla al lado de Noah, y se fue caminando para otra mesa.

 **-Quinn-** Rachel, la llamo pero ella ignoro el llamado.

Brittany, el abrazo y dijo **-Solo dale tiempo-** Rachel, ya había escuchado ya muchas veces esas palabras y solo asistió.

El chico que le había tirado el slushie a Rachel, tuvo el peor día de su vida. Durante el resto del día, cada vez que salía de una clase, era bañado de pies a cabeza con diferentes colores de slushies. Cuando salió, su auto estaba lleno de slushies, por dentro y por fuera y tenía dos gomas explotadas. Las demás personas de la escuela, estaban viendo al chico sufrir, y solo pensaban en nunca, atravesársele en el camino a Quinn Fabray.

El siguiente día para el chico fue igual, los slushies seguían viniendo y con más frecuencia. Cuando la escuela termino, su auto estaba igual al día anterior, lo único diferente era que hoy, todas las gomas estaban explotadas.

Rachel, tampoco había tenido el mejor día, ella escuchaba comentarios de algunas personas y miradas con asco, cuando los chicos no estaban cerca de ella, pero a ella no le importaba eso, ella solo pensaba en Quinn, en como ella no le hablaba o la miraba. Cuando ella llego a su casa, solo fue triste a su habitación y se acostó a dormir temprano. El día siguiente fue lo mismo, cualquiera que le dijera algo la pagaba, no muchos se atrevieron a decirle nada, ya que veían como el chico que había roto las reglas el día el día anterior, andaba por la escuela con su ropa toda ensopada de granizos.

Todos, estaban protegiendo a Rachel, como se debía hacer, pero ella solo quería que Quinn le hablara, ella prefería millones de Slushies, a cambio de que Quinn, dirigiera solo una palabra hacia ella.

Cuando llego la hora del Glee, todos los chicos se sentaron todos alrededor de Rachel, y cuando Finn, llego todos le dieron unas miradas asesinas, haciendo que él se fuera cerca, de Mr. Shue.

 **-Chicos, quiero informarles, que hable con Figgins, y todos los que golpearon a Finn quedan suspendido por tres días-** les dijo él y todos comenzaron a gritar.

 **-¡Eso no, es justo!-**

 **-¿Y qué le van a ser a él?-**

 **-Él se lo merecía-**

 **-El empujo Britt-Britt-**

 **-Él dijo algo que no debía-**

 **-Silencio!-** grito Mr. Shue enojado, haciendo que todos se callaran **.-Ya la decisión está tomada, Noah, Matt y Mike, junto a Brittany y Santana estarán suspendidos-** les dijo el seriamente, él había querido que también Dave, fuera suspendido por faltarle el respeto, pero Figgins le dijo que No **.-y yo creo que Finn, ya tuvo suficiente con lo que le hicieron-** les dijo Mr. Shue, señalando a Finn y dio una sonrisa de simpatía, y Finn le sonrió **.-Además Finn, solo hiso lo que Rachel, tenía miedo en hacer-** les dijo el, haciendo algunos abrieran la boca sorprendidos y que otros se enojaran.

 **-¡¿Pero Quién Carajos te crees tú para decir eso?!-** le grito Cassandra, entrando a el salón y acercándosele a la cara, ella había venido a ver como estaban los chicos y a acompañar a Shelby, a hablar con Figgins sobre el problema de Rachel **.-Nadie tiene derecho a sacar a la luz los secretos de nadie-** le dijo ella **-Tu solo eres un Cabron que no sabes nada de la vida, y mucho menos de cómo manejar a un chico celoso, egoísta, malcriado igual a ti. Tu solamente quieres revivir tu juventud atreves de él, ya que tú no, sirves para nada-** le decía ella enojada, mientras con su dedo le puyaba el pecho, Mr. Shue se encontraba congelado en su lugar **-Tienes suerte de que estemos en una escuela-** le dijo ella y lo empujo. Ella miro a Finn y dijo **-Y tú tienes suerte, de que eres un menor, si no, ahora mismo estuvieras en el hospital.-** Finn, trago hondo y miro a Mr. Shue que todavía estaba parado con la boca abierta.

Se formó un silencio incómodo y pesado, mientras Cassandra los miraba con odio. Los chicos solo estaban sorprendidos y algunos excitados(los chicos, Santana y Brittany), Cassandra le había hablado a Mr. Shue con odio y parecía que lo quería matar.

 **-Hola Chicos-** dijo una contenta Shelby entrando al salón, pero al notar la postura de todos, se frenó y pregunto **-¿Qué pasa, porque todos tienen esa cara?-** ella también miro a Finn, y lo miro con rabia y él se escondió detrás de Mr. Shue.

 **-Nada, solo que aquí el Mr. Cab-** empezó a decir Casandra, pero fue interrumpida.

 **-Nada, solo que Finn, estará en detención por su comportamiento, y por haber dicho el secreto de Rachel-** le dijo el rápidamente haciendo que los demás lo miraron confundidos y que Cassandra lo mirara enojada.

Shelby, le sonrió y dijo **-Gracias, aunque creo que se merece más que eso-** le dijo ella y miro a Finn.

Cassandra negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca para decirle algunas verdades a Mr. Shue pero él la volvió a interrumpir. **-Chicos, eso es todo por hoy, hoy hemos tenido un día largo y creo que deberían descansar-** les dijo él y se viro donde Shelby **.-Shelby como siempre es un gusto volver a verte, pero ahora me tengo que ir-** le dijo él y dirigirse a Cassandra y salió casi corriendo de allí.

 **-Cabron, cobarde-** Shelby escucho a Cassandra decir en voz baja y la miro.

 **-¿Qué dijiste?-** le pregunto ella, a ver si había escuchado lo correcto.

 **-¿Que, que jabón compraste?-** le dijo Cassandra, aunque que ella estaba enojada con Mr. Shue, ella no quería que Shelby, se sentirá igual.

Shelby, la miro raro **-Pero yo no fui a comprar jabones-** le dijo ella confundida.

 **-Ah, se me olvido, decírtelo entonces-** le dijo Cassandra **-¿Rachel, lista para irnos?-** le pregunto Cassandra, tratando de que Shelby, olvidara el tema.

Rachel, asistió y miro a Quinn, pero ella viro la cara. Rachel, se levantó triste de su asiento y se fue con Madre y Cassandra.

Cuando el viernes llego, el chico que le había tirado slushie a Rachel, todo seguía igual. Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, él vino corriendo a la cafetería y trepo a la mesa al frente de Rachel.

 **-Yo, me quiero disculpar, públicamente con Rachel-** les dijo el a toda la cafetería **.-Yo siento mucho, haberte insultado y haberte tirado con el granizo-** le dijo él, acercándose a Rachel. **-Por favor perdóname-** le dijo el desesperado, ya no sabía que más hacer. Ellos habían llenado hasta su casa de Slushies y ya no tenía ropa, que no estuviera manchada.

Rachel, le estiro la mano y lo ayudo a bajar de la mesa **-Yo ya te perdoné-** le dijo ella y él respiro aliviado y la abrazo.

 **-Gracias, Gracias Gracias-** le decía el al oído, haciendo que Quinn, se parara ya que ella no podía oír, lo que él le estaba diciendo **-Pero por favor, has que ella se detenga-** le dijo el asustado cuando vio, que Quinn, venia.

Rachel, le sonrió **-No, te preocupes, yo hablare con ella-** le dijo Rachel, y el chico se separó de ella y se fue a sentar con sus amigos.

Cuando Quinn, vio que el chico, se fue a su asiento, ella volvió al suyo. Rachel, quería ir a buscarla pero no se atrevía.

Durante el fin de semana, Rachel, no salía de su habitación. Cuando sus Padres o Noah, le pedían que saliera, ella decía que no, porque si Quinn, iba a ir a hablar con ella y no la encontraba en su habitación se volvería a ir. Los Padres de Rachel, entendieron, pero eso no les gustaba para nada.

Cuando llego el domingo, Rachel, escucho la ventana y se hizo la dormida. Ella sintió que alguien le pasó la mano sobre la mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente y después camino a la ventana.

Rachel, se asustó ella no quería que Quinn, se fuera. **-Quinn-** dijo ella como si se hubiera despertado.

Quinn la miro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero siguió caminando para la ventana. **-Quinn, por favor-** le dijo Rachel, pero ella siguió. **\- Quinn por favor dime algo, lo que sea-** le dijo Rachel, con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **-¿Y que quieres que te diga Rachel?-** le pregunto ella enojada, y Rachel, se quedó sorprendida, Quinn nunca se había enojado con ella.

 **-¿Por qué no me hablas?-** le dijo Rachel, en un susurro., pero Quinn, negó con la cabeza **-Por favor necesito que me hables-** ella le dijo, los días que Quinn, no le hablaba, han sido una tortura para ella.

Quinn, la miro. **-Porqué estoy enojada, estoy herida Rachel y no sé qué hacer-** le dijo ella desesperada. **-Ya no puedo y no quiero seguir ignorándote, no me gusta verte triste, y extraño tenerte cerca de mí-** le dijo Quinn, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Rachel, la miro y bajo el cabeza **-siento, haber causado eso Quinn-** le dijo ella. **-Yo de verdad quería decirte, hubo ocasiones cuando, estaba a punto de decírtelo pero nos interrumpieron.-** le dijo Rachel todavía miraba el suelo.

Hubo un silencio y por primera vez entre ellas, era incómodo. De repente Quinn, hizo la pregunta que la ha estado torturando toda la semana **-¿Tu no confías en mí?-** le pregunto ella en voz baja, ella tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

Rachel, al escucharla rápidamente alzo su cabeza y la miro a la cara **-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Quinn?-** le dijo Rachel enojada **-Tu eres la persona, en quien yo más confió.-**

 **-¿Y porque todos lo sabían y yo no?-** le pregunto Quinn.

 **-Porque yo tenía miedo.** -le dijo Rachel, apenada y Quinn la miro.

 **-¿Miedo de que?-** le pregunto Quinn.

 **-De perderte-** le dijo Rachel, con lágrimas en los ojos y a Quinn, se le derritió el corazón, al pensar que Rachel, no la quería perder. – **al principio yo pensaba que los chicos, también me iban a dejar de hablar, y eso me ponía triste, ellos son como mi Familia.-** le dijo ella. **-Pero cuando me imaginaba a ti, lejos de mí-** le dijo ella y se acercó a Quinn **-tenía que dejar de imaginarlo, ya que sentía como si alguien me apretara el corazón-** le dijo ella y le toco la mejilla **-Quinn, y yo sé que sin ti, no puedo vivir-** le dijo Rachel, en un susurro y le beso la mejilla **.-esta semana me lo ha confirmado.-** le dijo ella alejándose un poco.

Quinn, sintió como su mejilla ardía y su corazón daba saltos de alegría. Rachel, confiaba en ella, solo tenía miedo **.-siento mucho lo que te he hecho-** le dijo Quinn, y le cogió las manos **-Cada vez que pensaba que tu no confiabas en mí, me sentía traicionada-** le dijo ella y Rachel iba a decir algo pero Quinn, no la dejo **-Sé que no, fue a propósito, pero como quiera me sentía así, y tenía que tranquilizarme-** le dijo ella, y Rachel la miro confundía **-Yo no quería hacer algo y después perderte completamente-** le dijo ella y le sonrió **-Yo también tenía miedo de perderte.-** le dijo ella y la abrazo con fuerzas.

Rachel, suspiro aliviada, por primera vez en casi una semana, se sentía contenta y aliviada. Quinn se sentía igual a ella.

 **-¿Rachel, vas a bajar a comer?-** le pregunto Shelby entrando a la habitación, haciendo que las chicas se separaran. Cuando ella vio la escena sonrió y miro donde Quinn, y asistió con la cabeza. Ella ya había pensado en ir y hablar con la rubia el día siguiente, si no le hablaba a Rachel. **-Hola Quinn, me alegra verte aquí-** le dijo ella.

 **-Igual Shelby-** le dijo ella y le echo el brazo a Rachel.

 **-¿Te vas a quedar a comer?-** l pregunto ella y Quinn, iba a negarse pero Rachel, le hizo un puchero.

 **-Claro-** le dijo ella, y Rachel le sonrió.

Los Padres de Rachel, estaban contento de volver a ver que Quinn, había arreglado las cosas con Rachel. Pero lo que más le gustaba era que su pequeña había bajado a cenar y se veía contenta.

Cassandra por otra parte, miro a Quinn, seria, haciendo que ella se sintiera un poco incomoda. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Rachel y Quinn, iban a ir para la habitación, cuando Cassandra llamo a Quinn **.-¿Quinn, puedo hablar contigo un momento?-** le pregunto ella, y Shelby le dio una mirada de advertencia a Cassandra.

 **-Claro-** le dijo ella nervioso y la siguió hasta la sala.

 **-Me da gusto volver a verte-** le dijo Cassandra cuando se sentó en el sillón **-Y entiendo porque te alejaste, pero Rachel, sufrió durante esta semana y eso no nos gustó para nada-** le dijo ella seria. **-Así que no lo vuelas hacer o te tendré que patear el trasero-** lo dijo en forma de broma, pero Quinn, pudo ver que también lo decía enserio.

Quinn, asistió con la cabeza y dijo **-No lo volveré hacer, eso no nada más la lastimo a ella, sino a mí también-** le dijo ella y Cassandra, asistió.

Cassandra ya se había dado cuenta de que a Quinn, le gustaba su pequeñín, pero eso era otra conversación que la hablarían más adelante y eso le tocaba a Shelby **.-Bien-** dijo ella y se puso de pies **.-Ahora ven para acá y dame un abrazo-** le dijo ella Quinn sonrió y la abrazo.

Cuando Quinn, subió a la habitación Rachel, ya se había puesto una pijama **.-Wow, eres rápida-** le dijo Quinn, bromeando.

Rachel le sonrió **-Ahí está tu pijama, ve cámbiate, mientras yo pongo una película-** le dijo y Quinn alzo una ceja.

 **-Que mandona eres, Rach-** le dijo ella y entro al baño a cambiarse.

Rachel, solo sonrió, habían pasado varios días sin haber escuchado a Quinn, decirle Rach, y al escucharlo la lleno de alegría.

Cuando Quinn, salió de cambiarse, ella se acostó en la cama. Después de un rato, Quinn se estaba quedando dormida, ella atrajo a Rachel hacia ella y dijo **-Te entrañe mucho,** **así** **que por favor no más secretos-**

Rachel, le sonrió **-Yo también te entrañe y no más secretos-** le dijo ella.

Quinn, sonrió y le beso la frente y cerró los ojos **-Te Quiero, Rach-** le dijo ella. Ella no quería decirle "Te Amo" porque Rachel, probablemente se asustaría.

El corazón de Rachel, le dijo un saltito, al escuchar eso **-Yo También te Quiero, Quinn-** le dijo ella con una sonrisa, y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn.

Por fin, después de una semana larga, ellas podían descansar en paz, y olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Cuando Shelby, fue más tarde, las dos estaban dormidas con una sonrisa en sus rostros.


	36. Chapter 36

**Gracias por sus Reviews y de verdad me siento horrible, no solo porque he estado enferma, pero también por no haber poderles subir nuevos capítulos. La verdad no he podido ni ir a trabajar, pero ya que me siento mejor quise escribirles algo. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten y enserio discúlpenme.**

 **Capítulo 36**

Al día siguiente, ya que los chicos estaban en su suspensión, Quinn aprovecho para salir solo ella y Rachel. Después de la escuela, Quinn le había preguntado a Rachel, si quería ir a Breadstix, a comer y después a ver una película, y Rachel por su puesto acepto.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, había varias chicas del equipo de las Cheerios, ellas pasaron por el lado de la mesa y cuando vieron a Quinn, rápidamente la llamaron para que viniera a comer con ellas, había una en especial que no dejaba de mirar a Rachel de mala gana.

 **-Quinn, porque no te sientas con nosotras, creo que estarías mejor acompañada-** dijo Clarisa, sin dejar de mirar a Rachel.

Quinn, la miro seria, y le cogió la mano de Rachel y entrelazo sus dedos **-No, gracias, creo que Rach, es la mejor compañía que podría tener-** le dijo ella y dejando a la porrista con cara de tonta y se fue a sentar.

Rachel, por su parte estaba embobada, cada vez que Quinn, le cogía su mano o la defendía a ella le daba cosquillas en su estómago. Cuando se sentaron Quinn, vio que Rachel, estaba en otro, mundo y le toco el hombro **-Rach, no le hagas caso, yo no te cambiaría por nada-** le dijo ella y Rachel le sonrió.

 **-Gracias, Quinn, pero yo no le hago caso, creo que ya me he acostumbrado a que alguien siempre tenga que decir algo-** le dijo ella y Quinn negó con la cabeza.

 **-Pues no te preocupes porque yo siempre estaré de tu lado-** le dijo Quinn, sonriéndole y a Rachel le volvieron las cosquillitas.

Cuando vino la mesera ellas ordenaron su comida y comenzaron hablar de todo un poco. Mientras hablaban Quinn, no podía dejar de observar a Rachel, ella pensaba que su belleza era única, y también pensaba como seria si esto en verdad fuera una cita. A Quinn, le daba un cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que lo pensaba, ella no podía dejar de imaginarse besando a Rachel, en la puerta de su casa al final de la cita, eso sería increíble, Quinn, negó con la cabeza y se puso colorada al ver que Rachel, la estaba mirando esperando una respuesta.

 **-Lo siento, no escuche lo que dijiste.-** le dijo ella con los cachetes colorados.

Rachel, la miro con curiosidad y se rio, Quinn se veía tierna, cuando tenía los cachetes colorados **-¿Qué si estas emocionada por las Regionales?-** le preguntó ella.

 **-Por supuesto, y estoy segura que ganaremos-** le dijo Quinn con seguridad.

 **-¿Por qué estás tan segura de que ganaremos?-** le pregunto Rachel, curiosa.

 **-Porque te tenemos a ti en nuestro equipo-** le dijo ella sin perder tiempo y Rachel la miro sorprendida, esa no era la respuesta que ella esperaba **-Vamos Rach, eres grandiosas, tienes una voz de Ángel y creo que eres el alma de New Directions-** le dijo ella **-Si, no fuera por ti, la mayoría de nosotros no estaríamos en ese grupo, además tu eres la que siempre está allí, para calmarnos.-** le dijo Quinn. **-Eres nuestra capitana-** le dijo ella y se puso la mano en la frente haciendo un saludo militar.

Rachel, se rio y le dio un puño suave en el hombro **-Boba-** le dijo ella y Quinn se echó a reír **–Pero no, creo que sea cierto todo lo que acabas de decir pero gracias, yo creo que cada uno de nosotros tenemos una voz única y eso nos hace especial y creo que por eso somos tan unidos-** le dijo ella **-A mí me encanta escucharte cantar, tu voz es como la miel, es dulce y suave, a veces te escucho cantar en tu habitación y me acerco para poder oírte y creo que podría escucharte todos los días de mi vida y no me cansaría-** le dijo Rachel y se puso colorada por haber dicho eso.

Quinn, también se puso colorada por lo que Rachel había dicho, ya que ella siempre hacia lo mismo, ella se ponía cerca de la ventana para poder escuchar a Rachel cantar, eso siempre le alegraba el día. **-Wow, yo creía que era la única que hacia eso-** le dijo ella, para que Rachel, no se sintiera tan avergonzada.

Rachel, la miro y se empezaron a reír, ella había extrañado esto, solo había pasado una semana que Quinn, le había dejado de hablar, pero en esa semana ella se sentía perdida sin su rubia. Rachel, negó con la cabeza, en que estaba pensando, Quinn no era su rubia, aunque con ese pensamiento se le había acelerado el corazón a mil por hora, ella no podía pensar así.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Quinn, pago por la comida, aunque Rachel, protesto ella tenía el dinero que su Madre le había dado y quería ayudar a Quinn con la cuenta, pero Quinn no la dejo. Después de eso se fueron al cine. Cuando ellas llegaron, vieron que había muchas películas de acción, dos de horror y una de muñequito esta semana. A Rachel, no les gustaba las de Horror y a Quinn tampoco, solo quedaban las de acción y la de muñequito.

Rachel, miro el tablero y a ver las información de las películas pero no le intereso ninguna de acción, ella quería ver la de Hotel Transylvania 2, ella había visto la primera con Quinn y le había gustado, pero ella sabía que tenía que escoger una de acción, ya que Quinn también estaba ahí y ella no iba a ver algo que era para niños.

Quinn, por su parte ya tenía decidido que película iba a ver, ella fue donde la muchacha de las taquillas y pidió dos para ver Hotel Transylvania 2, ella pago y le dio una taquilla a Rachel, quien la miro sorprendida y emocionada **-¿Qué?, yo sabía que la querías ver, me lo habías dicho hace un tiempo atrás-** le dijo ella escogiéndose los hombros.

Rachel se sonrió y el abrazo **-gracias Quinn-** le dijo ella.

Quinn, se rio **-De nada Rach, ven ahora vamos a comprar Popcorn y soda-** le dijo ella.

 **-No, voy a comprarlas yo esta vez-** le dijo Rachel, decidida.

 **-Rach, yo voy a pagar todo hoy-** le dijo Quinn, riendo.

 **-Quinn, aunque sea déjame pagar la soda.-** le pidió Rachel.

Quinn, negó con la cabeza y se empezó a reír **-Nop, Yo te invite así, que yo pago todo-** le dijo ella y se volvió a reír cuando Rachel, hizo un puchero. **-Aw vamos Rach, tú pagas la siguiente cita-** dijo Quinn, y rápido cerró la boca y dejo de reír, ella solo esperaba que Rachel, no haya escuchado eso. Por Dios, como se atrevía a decir algo así, Rachel, solo era su amiga, y aunque se moría porque esto fuera una cita, no lo era.

Rachel, pensó que había escuchado mal, habrá dicho Quinn, que esto era una cita? **–Qué dijiste?-** pregunto ella para estar segura si había escuchado lo correcto, aunque su corazón le daba brincos como nunca antes, ella dudaba que Quinn, sintiera algo por ella.

Quinn, trago saliva, Rachel no se veía enojada ni nada por el estilo, solo se veía curiosa, pero Quinn, tenía miedo de decir lo que no debía **-Que puedes pagar la próxima vez que salgamos para algún lado-** le dijo ella.

Rachel, no sabe por qué pero se había desilusionado con la respuesta, y asistió-okay, yo pago la próxima vez-le dijo ella y Quinn le sonrió.

Quinn, respiro aliviada y le cogió la mano para ir a el puesto de comida. Cuando hubieron comprado todas las cosas de comer, entraron a la sala. A la película todavía le faltaba cinco minutos para empezar, así que ellas se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar de cosas de la escuela.

Cuando la película empezó, Rachel, rápido se puso atenta a la película, Quinn, la observaba y por más que quería ver la película, no podía alejar su vista de Rachel. Rachel había dejado de comer Popcorn y había puesto su mano en el sillón. Quinn la vio y aunque su mente le decía a gritos que no lo hiciera, ella estiro su mano y puso su mano encima de la de Rachel, ella solo esperaba que Rachel, no se hubiera dado de cuenta. Rachel, no dejo de ver a la pantalla pero inconscientemente viro su mano, para que pudieran entrelazar sus dedos, Quinn sonrió y por primera vez desde que habían llegado le prestó atención a la película.

Cuando acabo la película Rachel, no paraba de hablar de lo emocionaba que estaba. Quinn, la miraba y no podía dejar de sonreír. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Quinn tuvo el deseo de besar a Rachel, pero se contuvo y la abrazo tan fuerte como si quisiera que solo fueran un solo cuerpo.

 **-Quinn, me vas a dejar sin respiración-** le dijo Rachel, después de un ratito.

 **-Lo siento-** le dijo Quinn **-Nos vemos mañana Rach-** le dijo ella.

 **-Buenas Noches Quinn-** le dijo Rachel besándole la mejilla y entro a la casa.

Quinn, se llevó la mano a la mejilla y sonrió, todavía podía sentir los labios de Rachel, si tan solo hubiera virado la cara un poco, había podido sentir esos hermosos labios junto a los suyos.

Quinn, fue sacada de sus pensamientos, cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta. Ella miro para su derecha y se encontró a Dave, con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en sus labios. **-Buenas Noches Quinn, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-** le pregunto él amablemente.

Quinn, se sonrojo **-Perfecto-** le dijo ella con una sonrisa **-¿y el tuyo?-**

 **-Igual-** le dijo él **.-¿y cómo estuvo la cita?-** pregunto él para ver como ella reaccionaba.

Quinn, pensó en cómo había sido el día de hoy, y se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro **-Fue Perfe.. Yo no tuve ninguna cita-** le dijo ella, cuando se percató de lo que iba a decir.

Dave, capto su error y sonrió, él estaba en lo correcto, a Quinn le gustaba Rachel. Si podía, se daría una palmadita en la espalda, para ser nuevo en esto, tenía un buen Gaydar, pensó él y se empezó a reír por sus ocurrencias, y pensar que tan solo unos meses atrás negaba que era gay. Quinn lo miro con una ceja levantada **-Lo siento solo me recordé de algo-** le dijo él

Quinn, lo miro raro **-ya, me tengo que ir, Que descanses Dave-** le dijo ella y camino para su casa.

 **-Buenas Noches Quinn, y estaremos hablando después sobre esto-** le dijo él, haciendo que ella lo mirara y asistiera con la cabeza.

Cuando Rachel, entro sus Padres, a su Madre y a Cassie, estaban sentados en la sala.-Bendición-les dijo ella y les dio un beso y un abrazo a cada uno, cuando llego a su Madre, Shelby la abrazo y la sentó en su falda **-¡Mama!-** dijo ella indignada, haciendo reír a los demás.

 **-¿y donde estuviste todo el día, jovencita?-** le pregunto ella, haciéndose la enojada. Quinn los había llamado para pedirles permiso para poder ir con Rachel, al cine.

 **-Fue con Quinn, a comer y después fuimos al cine-** le dijo Rachel.

 **-¿Y me extrañaste?-** le pregunto Shelby haciendo un puchero.

Rachel, la miro y asistió con la cabeza, ella no quería decirle que la había extrañado por que eso eran mentiras, ya que su Madre, ni una sola vez había pasado por su mente. Pero no era su culpa, era culpa de Quinn, siempre que Rachel, estaba con ella, se olvidaba de su alrededor, y el tiempo parecía detenerse.

Shelby, la miro y se empozo a reír **-Mentirosa-** le dijo ella y le empezó a ser cosquillas.

 **-Mama, detente, lo siento no te volveré a mentir-** le dijo Rachel, entre risas, tratando de salirse del agarre de su Madre.

 **-Okay, okay, ya voy a detenerme, pero solo porque mañana hay clases-** le dijo Shelby y le dio una nalgada. **-ahora ve a bañarte y a dormir-** le dijo ella y le dio un beso en la frene.

Rachel, la abrazo y dijo **-Te Amo, Mami** -a Shelby y los que estaban presente, se les derrito el corazón al escuchar a Rachel, en momentos ella parecía muy madura para su edad, pero había momentos como este donde parecía como si fuera una niña de 5 años y eso les daba ternura.

 **-Yo también Te Amo, mi amor.-** le dijo Shelby.

 **-Bendición Papi, Papa, los Amo-** les dijo ella y los abrazo. **-Buenas Noches, Cassie-** le dijo ella a Cassandra y la abrazo- **también Te Amo-** le dijo ella, haciendo sonreír a Cassandra.

 **-Yo también Te Amo, pequeñín.-** le dijo Cassandra.

Rachel, subió a su habitación y después de bañarse se acostó en la cama. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado hoy. Quinn, era tan hermosa, tan dulce y tan atenta con ella, que le daban mariposas en el estómago. Hoy fue uno delos mejores días que Rachel, había tenido en mucho tiempo, y no podía dejar de pensar, en lo que ella pensó que Quinn, había dicho. ¿Eso no podía ser una cita, o si? ¿Quinn la vería como una pretendiente o solo como una amiga? Anqué la idea de que Quinn, pudiera pensar en ella como una pretendiente la emocionaba, Rachel, negó con la cabeza, para sacarse todo eso de su mente, si pensaba así lo iba a arruinar todo, Quinn, nunca la vería de esa forma. Lo importante era que ella se había divertido y Quinn era su mejor amiga, eso era todo lo que a ella le importaba. Rachel sonrió y se arropo.

Quinn, en su habitación esta igual que Rachel, ella no podía dejar de pensar en Rachel y en todo lo que había pasado hoy. Para Quinn, Rachel era un ángel, ella era hermosa, tan tierna, dulce, inocente y Quinn, solo quería abrazarla y jamás soltarla. Ella recuerda cuando se le había salido lo de la cita. Rachel, no se veía alarmada y mucho menos parecía que se quería alejar de ella. Rachel, solo pregunto con curiosidad. Talvez algún día cuando Rachel, este más grande, Quinn la pueda invitar a salir a una verdadera cita y besar cuando termine el día. Quinn, sonrió, algún día. Con ese pensamiento y con la sonrisa en su rostro se quedó dormida.

Los días pasaron y ya los chicos habían regresado de las suspensiones. Algunos de los chicos le tenían rabia a Finn, pero Rachel, los calmaba un poco. Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que se habían enterado del secreto de Rachel, en la escuela las cosas habían mejorado bastante, todavía habían personas que todavía decían comentarios cuando Rachel pasaba, la mayoría de ellos eran los Jocks, que no tenían nada mejor que hacer, pero eso a Rachel no le importaba mucho, ya que estaba feliz de que todos sus amigos la habían aceptado y que todavía tenía a su lado a la persona que más le importaba.

A pesar, de todas las peleas y los problemas que habían tenido en Glee, los chicos, estaban emocionados y ansiosos, ya que solo faltaba una semana para que fueran las regionales y si ganaban irían a New York en Junio.

Cuando llegó la hora de Glee. Los chicos no podían esperar a que Mr. Shue viniera, hoy leas dirían quien iba a cantar.

 **-Buenos días chicos-** les dijo Mr. Shue entrando al salón.-Aquí tengo la lista de las personas que van a cantar.-les dijo él y los chicos corrieron hasta la lista.

Finn y Quinn **-Dúo**

Rachel **-solo**

Group Number **\- todos**

 **-Mr. Shue lo siento pero yo no pienso cantar con Finn.-** le dijo Quinn, negando la cabeza.

 **-Mr. Shue, yo creo que me merezco un solo, Porque comparada con todos los demás, yo sé que soy la mejor -** dijo Sunshine enojada.

Quinn, miro a Sunshine, había algo de esa chica que no le gustaba para nada, a veces con los comentarios que hacía y como actuaba parecía como si solo estuviera allí, para destruir el grupo.

 **-Mira enana, tú no eres la única que puede cantar, Okay? Yo tengo una voz increíble.-** dijo Santana mirando a Sunshine como si la quisiera matar.

 **-Pues yo también puedo cantar, y creo que mejor que ustedes-** le dijo Mercedes poniéndose enfrente de Sunshine.

 **-Okay, chicas tienen que tranquilizarse-** les dijo Rachel poniéndose enfrente de ellas. **-Mr. Shue, si usted quiere una de ellas puede tomar mi lugar-** le dijo Rachel, tratando de que las chicas se tranquilizaran.

 **-Silencio-** les dijo Mr. Shue **.-Quinn, si no quieres cantar con Finn está bien, pero tendré que cambiarte porque Finn es la voz principal y tiene que cantar.-** le dijo él haciendo enojar a los chicos.

 **-¿Y desde cuándo para acá él es la voz principal?** -le pregunto Noah, enojado **-Se supone que haya audiciones para eso-** le dijo él, Noah, sabia eso, porque Shelby, siempre lo mencionaba cuando hablaba de Broadway.

 **-Finn, tiene la mejor voz de todos los chicos así que él es Male lead.-**

 **-Mr. Shue, yo no creo que Finn tenga la mejor voz-** le dijo Rachel haciendo que todos la miraran. **-La voz de Noah, es mucho mejor que la de Finn y Dave, tiene una voz hermosa al igual que Matty y que Mikey, aunque a ellos les gustan** más **bailar, y todos Sabemos que la voz de Artie, es increíble es una de las mejores de aquí** **-** le dijo ella y Mr. Shue negó con la cabeza, Dave no iba a cantar, él es un malcriado. **\- Sammy tiene una voz linda y es suave que suena mejor con la voz de Quinn.-** le dijo ella.

Kurt la miro ofendido por no haberlo mencionado a él. **\- ¿y yo no soy un chico?-**

Ella lo miro y le sonrió **-Kurt, tu eres el único de los chicos que puede alcanzar las notas más altas, tu voz es impresionante-** le dijo ella y él sonrió **-pero creo que tu voz no, sonaría tan bien junto a la de Quinn-** le dijo ella y él asistió, Rachel tenía toda la razón.

 **-Chicos, eso ya está decidido, Yo soy el Director del Club y ustedes tienen que respetar mi decisión-** les dijo Mr. Shue.

 **-Pero Mr. Shue, yo creo que si pones a alguien más que cante con Quinn, podríamos ganar-** le dijo Rachel.

 **-Okay, Si cambiamos a Finn, quien tú crees que sería bueno para ella?-** le preguntó él, no muy amable, él no quería cambiar a Finn, pero todos los chicos estaban en su contra.

 **-Noah, Dave, Mike Sam-** le dijo ella. **-Eso depende de que Canción, es la que escojan, pero creo que si Quinn, canta con cualquiera de ellos, ganaremos las regionales.-** le dijo ella segura, ella tenía un buen oído para la música como su Madre, y ella sabía que la voz de los chicos seria perfecta con la de Quinn.

Mr. Shue lo pensó bien, el jamás le daría la canción a Dave, él era un irrespetuoso, malcriado y Noah, era igual, el único que hasta ahora no le había faltado el respeto era Sam, pero él quería que Finn cantara.

 **-Okay lo pensare, pero mientras tanto vamos a practicar el Group number-** les dijo él y los chicos comenzaron a crear una coreografía, que por supuesto luego se la estarían enseñando a Cassandra, para ver que ella pensaba sobre ella.

Cuando terminaron todos fueron para la casa de Rachel, ya que como siempre querían la opinión de una profesional. Cuando llegaron ellos le enseñaron la coreografía a Shelby y a Cassandra y a ellas les pareció muy buena. Ellas les ayudaron a mejorarla y Shelby también ayudo haciendo ejercicios vocales. Cuando terminaron de practicarla, ellos ordenaron pizza y se sentaron a comer.

Los chicos, le habían contado a Shelby y a Cassandra, todo lo que había pasado con Finn y ellas no podían creer que Mr. Shue era tan ciego. Shelby estaba 100% segura de que su sobrino era mucho mejor que el gigantón de Finn. Si Mr. Shue seguía teniendo esa preferencia con Finn, ella iba a tener que ir a tener una charla con él.

Los chicos siguieron practicando la coreografía durante toda la semana. Mr. Shue había decidido darle el Dueto a Sam y a Quinn, y el solo se lo decidió dar a Tina, quien estaba sorprendida pero contente.

Las chicas que querían él solo, se enojaron un poco pero al ver lo emocionada que estaba Tina, Mercedes y Santana acordaron en estar feliz por Tina y olvidarse de todo. Sunshine todavía no estaba muy contenta y le exigió a Mr. Shue, que la próxima vez, ella quería cantar un solo y el dueto con Finn. Él por supuesto al escuchar, que alguien quería cantar con Finn, acepto. Durante las Prácticas, Rachel, empezó a dudar si, había hecho lo correcto. Al ver a Quinn y a Sam, cantar juntos, le daba algo en el estómago y no le gustaba para nada.

Cuando el día de la competencia llego todos estaban emocionados, ellos sabían que iban a ganar, todos ellos habían practicado y probablemente podían hacer el baile estando dormidos. El primer grupo en cantar fue un grupo de personas mayores, lo primero que los chicos hicieron fue preguntarle a Mr. Shue si era legal que ellos cantaran y él les dijo que sí. El segundo grupo en cantar, fueron unas chicas de una escuela privada que se llamaban las lylas. Ellas cantaban excelente y bailaban bien. Los chicos se pusieron nerviosos y tenían un poco de miedo, ellos no querían perder, ellos querían poder ir a New York, este año.

Mr. Shue le dijo a los chicos, que fueran para el camerino para que se prepararan.

 **-Okay, chicos, esta es nuestra oportunidad de demostrarles a todos de que estamos hechos.-** les dijo él.-Salgan y canten con el corazón-les dijo el

 **-Por favor Finn, no trates de improvisar como la última vez, recuerda que Rachel termino en el hospital.-** le dijo Dave, haciendo que todos miraran a Finn, con una mirada asesina, ellos se habían olvidado de eso.

 **-Fue un accidente-** dijo él a la defensiva.

 **-Por lo que se ve, tú siempre haces algo por accidente, y terminan todos afectando menos a tu** -le dijo Quinn seria.

 **-Okay chicos, por favor, no hagamos esto ahora, mejor vamos a salir y cantar todos unidos y con el Corazon.-** les dijo Rachel, sonriéndoles.

Los Chicos asistieron, y empezaron a salir del camerino, algunos pudieron escuchar a Finn, murmurar algo que se escuchó algo como **-Ya la santita-** pero prefirieron ignorarlo. La primera en salir fue Tina, ya que ella iba a cantar su solo.

Tina-

 **For all those times you stood by me,**

 **For all the truth that you made me see,**

 **For all the joy you brought to my life,**

 **For all the wrong that you made right,**

 **For every dream you made come true**

 **For all the love I found in you**

 **I'll be forever thankful, baby**

 **-You're the one who held me up**

 **Never let me fall**

 **You're the one who saw me through**

 **Through it all-**

Los Chicos, estaban orullos de Tina, ella estaba cantando como nunca lo habia hecho antes.

Tina-

 **You were my strength when I was weak,**

 **You were my voice when I couldn't speak,**

 **You were my eyes when I couldn't see,**

 **You saw the best there was in me,**

 **Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

 **You gave me faith 'cause you believed**

 **I'm everything I am**

 **Because you loved me, ooh, baby**

 **You gave me wings and made me fly**

 **You touched my hand I could touch the sky-**

Tina caminaba de un lado al otro con los ojos cerrados.

Tina-

 **I lost my faith, you gave it back to me**

 **You said no star was out of reach**

 **You stood by me and I stood tall**

 **I had your love, I had it all**

 **I'm grateful for each day you gave me**

 **Maybe, I don't know that much**

 **But I know this much is true**

 **I was blessed because**

 **I was loved by you-**

Tina -

 **You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

 **You saw the best there was in me**

 **Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

 **You gave me faith 'cause you believed**

 **I'm everything I am**

 **Because you loved me-**

 **-You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me**

 **The light in the dark shining your love into my life**

 **You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth**

 **My world is a better place because of you**

 **-You were my strength when I was weak (You were my strength)**

 **You were my voice when I couldn't speak (Ohh, When I couldn't Speak)**

 **You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

Los de la audiencia estaban cautivados por la canción y voz de Tina.

 **-You saw the best there was in me**

 **Lifted me up when I couldn't reach (Ohh)**

 **You gave me faith 'cause you (believed)-**

 **-I'm everything I am**

 **Because you loved me**

 **Tina:**

 **Hey!**

 **You were my strength when I was weak**

 **You were my voice when I couldn't speak**

 **(My eyes) You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

Tina-

 **You saw the best there was in me-**

 **-Lifted me up when I couldn't reach (Ohhh)**

 **-You gave me faith 'cause you believed (believed) -**

 **-I'm everything I am**

 **Because you loved me**

 **I'm everything I am**

 **Because you loved me-**

Cuando Tina, termino ella salió del escenario y Sam entro por la parte trasera del auditorio.

 **Sam-**

 **Now I've had the time of my life**

 **No, I've never felt like this before**

 **Yes, I swear, it's the truth**

 **And I owe it all to you-**

Quinn, entro por la otra puerta y comenzó a cantar.-

 **Cause I've had the time of my life**

 **And I owe it all to you-**

Sam-

 **I've been waiting for so long**

 **Now I've finally found someone to stand by me-**

Quinn-

 **We saw the writing on the wall**

 **As we felt this magical fantasy-**

Quinn and Sam-

 **Now with passion in our eyes**

 **There's no way we could disguise it secretly**

 **So we take each other's hand**

 **Cause we seem to understand the urgency (Quinn:Oh)-**

Sam-

 **Just remember-**

Cada mimbro de New Direction, iba saliendo y se acomodaba en el escenario.

Quinn y las chicas-

 **You're the one thing-**

Sam, con los chicos (New Directions)-

 **I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)-**

Quinn y las chicas-

 **So I'll tell you something-**

Quinn, Sam y New Directions (New Directions)-

 **This could be love (This could be love)**

 **Because**

 **I've had the time of my life**

 **(No, I've) never felt this way before (New Directions: Never felt this way)**

 **Yes, I swear, it's the truth**

 **(And I) owe it all to you-**

Sam-

 **Hey, baby-**

Rachel, no sabía que le pasaba, pero a ella no le gustaba para nada esta canción que Mr. Shue había escogido, Mercedes era novia de Sam, él no tiene por qué estar cantando esa canción con Quinn.

Quinn-

 **Hey, baby**

 **With my body and soul**

 **I want you more than you'll ever know-**

Dave, pudo notar que Rachel estaba distraída, y sin que nadie lo notara le hizo seña para que prestara atención.

Sam y los chicos-

 **So we'll (just let it go)**

 **(Don't be afraid to lose control)**

 **No-**

Quinn y las chicas-

 **Yes I know what's on your mind**

 **When you say ("Stay with me tonight")-**

Sam y los chicos-

 **Stay with me**

 **Just remember**

 **(You're the one thing)-**

Quinn y las chicas-

 **I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)-**

Sam y los chicos-

 **So I'll tell you something-**

Quinn, Sam (New Directions)-

 **This could be love (This could be love)**

 **Because (Mercedes: I've had)-**

Quinn, Sam y New Directions (Quinn and Sam)-

 **I've had the time of my life (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah)**

 **(No, I've) never felt this way before (New Directions: Never felt this way)**

 **Yes, I swear, It's the truth**

 **(And I) owe it all to you**

 **Cause I've (New Directions: I've)**

 **(with Mercedes: Had) the time of my life (Mercedes: Yeah-ah!)**

 **(And I've) searched through every open door (New Directions: Every open door)**

 **Til I found the truth (Mercedes: It's the truth)**

 **(And I) owe it all to you**

Sam y (Quinn)-

 **Now I've (I've)**

 **Had the time of my life**

 **No, I never felt this way before (Never felt this way)**

 **Yes, I swear, it's the truth**

 **And I owe it all to you (New Directions: Oh woah, woah, woah, woah, woah)**

 **I've -**

Quinn, Sam (Mercedes)-

 **(Mercedes, Quinn, y Santana: I've had) the time of my life (Of my life)**

 **(Quinn y Sam: No, I've) never felt this way before**

 **(Santana y New Directions: Never felt this way)**

 **Yes, I swear (Yes, I swear)**

 **It's the truth (It's the truth)-**

Quinn y Sam-

 **And-**

Mercedes-

 **Owe it all to you-**

Rachel, mira a Sam, como si lo quisiera asesinar, ella no se había dado de cuenta de que lo hacía, pero Noah, sí.

Quinn y Sam -

 **Cause I've had the time of my life (Had the time of my life)-**

Quinn y New Directions (with Mercedes):

 **(Quinn: And I've) (Searched through every open door) (New Directions: Every open door)**

Quinn, Sam y New Directions (Mercedes y Santana)-

 **Til I found (Santana: Til I found)**

 **The truth (Mercedes: The truth)**

 **And I owe it all to (you)**

Mercedes, Santana with New Directions-

 **Oh woah-oh-oh-woah-**

Sam (Quinn)-

 **Now I've (I've)**

 **Had-**

Quinn and Sam-

 **The time of my life-**

Cuando Sam y Quinn terminaron, ellos se acodaron con los demás como lo habían hecho en la coreografía.

Santana (with Brittany)-

 **(Hey-hey-hey, you and me)**

 **Keep on dancing in the dark**

 **It's been tearing me apart**

 **Never knowing what we are-**

 **-(Hey-hey-hey, you and me)**

 **Keep on tryin' to play it cool**

 **Now it's time to make a move**

 **And that's what I'm gonna do-**

Artie-

 **Lay it all down (New Directions: All down)-**

Brittany-

 **Got something to say-**

Artie-

 **Lay it all down (New Directions: All down)-**

Brittany-

 **Throw your doubt away-**

Artie-

 **Do or die now (New Directions: Die now)-**

Brittany-

 **Step on to the plate-**

Artie (and Brittany)-

 **Blow the door wide open like**

 **(Up, up and away)-**

Rachel y New Directions-

 **Let's light up the world toni-i-ight**

 **You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite**

 **I know that we got the love alri-i-ight**

 **Come on and li-li-light it up**

 **Light it up tonight-**

Finn, Rachel y New Directions-

 **Let's light up the world toni-i-ight**

 **You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite**

 **I know that we got the love alri-i-ight**

 **Come on and li-li-light it up**

 **Light it up tonight-**

Finn-

 **Hey-hey-hey you and me**

 **Turn it up ten thousand watts**

 **Tell me why we've gotta stop**

 **I just want to let it rock-**

Artie, Finn y New Directions-

 **Hey-hey-hey you and me-**

Artie y Tina-

 **Keep on staring at the road**

 **Like we don't know where to go**

 **Step back, let me take control-**

Artie-

 **Lay it all down (New Directions: All down)-**

Brittany-

 **Got something to say-**

Artie-

 **Lay it all down (New Directions: All down)-**

Brittany-

 **Throw your doubt away-**

Artie-

 **Do or die now (New Directions: Die now)-**

Brittany-

 **Step on to the plate-**

 **Artie (and Brittany)-**

 **Blow the door wide open like**

 **(Up, up and away)-**

Rachel y New Directions-

 **Let's light up the world toni-i-ight**

 **You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite**

 **I know that we got the love alri-i-ight**

 **Come on and li-li-light it up**

 **Light it up tonight-**

 **Finn, Rachel y New Directions-**

 **Let's light up the world toni-i-ight**

 **You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite**

 **I know that we got the love alri-i-ight**

 **Come on and li-li-light it up**

 **Light it up tonight-**

A pesar de que los chicos, todavía estaban enojados con Finn, la música, hacía que ellos olvidaran de todos sus problemas.

Finn y New Directions-

 **Hey-hey-hey you**

 **Hey-hey-hey you**

 **Hey-hey-hey you**

 **Hey-hey-hey you you you you you you you you you-**

Rachel (and Brittany)-

 **Lay it all down (New Directions: All down)**

 **(Got something to say)**

 **Lay it all down (New Directions: All down)**

 **(Throw your doubt away)**

 **Do or die now (New Directions: Die now)**

 **(Step on to the plate)**

 **Blow the door wide open like**

 **(Up, up and away)-**

Rachel y New Directions-

 **Let's (Rachel: Yeah!) light up the world toni-i-ight**

 **You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite**

 **I know that we got the love alri-i-ight**

 **Come on and li-li-light it up (Rachel: Li-li-li let's!...)**

 **Light it up tonight-**

Finn, New Directions (Rachel)-

 **Let's light up the world toni-i-ight (Rachel: Yeah!)**

 **You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite**

 **I know that (Rachel: Eeh!) we got the love alri-i-ight**

 **Come on and li-li-light it up**

 **Light it up tonight-**

 **-(Let's light up the world) (Rachel: Tonight!) toni-i-ight**

 **You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite**

 **I know that we got the love alri-i-ight (Rachel: We got the love! Alright!)**

 **Come on and li-li-light it up**

 **Light it up tonight!-**

Cuando ellos terminaron, saludaron a la audiencia y salieron de allí, cuando llegaron a los camerinos todos estaban emocionados y se empezaron a abrazar. Santana, cogió a Brittany que estaba cerca de ella y le dio un beso en la boca. Cuando lo empezaba a disfrutar, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y la soltó como si se hubiera quemado, ella miro para todos los lados pero nadie le estaba prestando atención. Cuando volvió su mirada a donde Brittany, ella se veía dolida por como la había soltado, pero Santana, no iba a pedir disculpas. Ella solo le sonrió como si, nada de eso hubiera pasado y se fue con los demás. Sam había abrazado a Quinn, celebrando que habían cantado increíble, y Noah y Dave, pudieron jurar, que Rachel hizo un gruñido. Rachel, miro la escena y prefirió irse a donde Brittany, que se veía triste y la abrazo por la espalda, haciendo que Brittany, brincara y se empezara a reír.

Cuando fueron llamados de vuelta a el escenario, los chicos estaban seguros que iban a ganar. Ellos habían estado increíble y aunque Rachel, estuvo distraída, ella sabe que New Directions, fueron los mejores de la noche.

Después de que el anfitrión, hablara un rato, le dieron el Primer lugar a New Directions. Rachel vio que Sam, iba para donde Quinn, y ella corío y se le tiro encima para abrazarla primero. Dave y Noah, que estaban viendo la escena, se miraron entre ellos y se empezaron a reír como locos. Sam, como vio a Quinn ocupada se fue a abrazar a otras personas. Santana, estaba lo más alejada de Brittany que podía. Ella no quería que se volviera a repetir lo del beso. Bueno si quería los besos de Britt, pero cuando estuvieran solas, no aquí, donde hay mucha gente y más con su abuela en la audiencia. Brittany, sabía que Santana la estaba evitando, y no podía hacer nada. Ella se sentó en la falda de Artie, y él la abrazo.

La mayoría de los Padres estaban más emocionados, que los mismos chicos, ellos como siempre quisieron llevar a sus hijos a celebrar. Esta vez decidieron ir a un Dinner. Rachel, no se alejaba mucho del lado de Quinn, ella estaba confundida, sentía se posesiva y celosa y eso era raro, ella nunca había sentido eso. Durante la cena, Dave y Noah, observaban a Rachel y se reían, ella parecía un perro guardián. Ellos se miraron entre ellos y volvieron a reír, ellos iban a tener que hablar con Rachel, de algunas cositas. Quinn, se había dado cuenta de que Rachel, estaba actuando raro, ella no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, pero no dijo nada, a ella no le molestaba que Rachel, le prestara tanta atención. Después de un rato, Rachel se relajó y empezó a conversar con todos incluyendo a Sam.


	37. Chapter 37

**Gracias por sus Reviews. Ya que no trabajo hoy, pensé en dejarles otro capítulo. Guest, no sé si eres chico o chica, pero tienes toda la razón, yo misma cuando escribía el capítulo, me sentía desesperada y ya quería que ellas se besaran, hehe lo había escrito pero después lo borre, ya tengo planeado como se besaran y no quería apresurarme, pero no se preocupen para aquellos, que quieren que ya se besen, pronto lo harán. Muestras tanto Quiere subir al menos un capitulo con Rachel, jugando basquetbol y con sus compañeras. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, que lo disfruten. Que tengan Buenas Tardes.**

 **Capítulo 37**

Durante el Fin de semana, a Rachel se le había ido el coraje o lo que tenía en contra de Sam. Noah, había ido para la casa y se había puesto a hablar con ella y con Dave, para tratar de sacarle información de cómo se sentía.

- **Hey Rae, ¿qué te paso en la segunda canción, parecías perdida?-** le pregunto Dave después de un rato que hubieran jugado Ps3.

 **-No, lo se.-** dijo ella escondiéndose los hombre **-Creo que esa canción no era apropiada para Sam y Quinn-** le dijo ella después de pensarlo un ratito.

 **-¿Por qué no, tú fuiste la que diste la idea de que cantaran juntos.-** le dijo Noah, cuando vino de la cocina.

- **Lo sé, pero Sam tiene novia, y no creo que sea correcto que ande cantándole a otra persona su amor.-** le dijo ella y Dave y Noah sonrieron.

 **-Pero Mercedes también tuvo su parte en la canción.-l** e dijo Dave.

 **-Pero no canto mucho, además la voz de Quinn, no pegaba con esa canción-** le dijo ella **\- además ellos se parecían hermano, y yo hasta escuche que alguien los llamo Ken y Barbie-l** e dijo ella y ellos no pudieron aguantar la risa.

 **-Rae, creo que tu solo estas celosa-** le dijo Noah, después de reírse un rato.

 **-Noah, porque estaría yo celosa?-** le pregunto ella confundida.

 **-Porque, tu mejor amiga le estaba prestando atención a otra persona que no eras tú-** le dijo Dave.

 **-O celosa de que Quinn, tiene un pretendiente-** le dijo Noah en voz baja, y Dave le dio un codazo.

Rachel miro a Noah **-Para que lo sepas Noah, Quinn se negó en seguir saliendo con Sam, eso demuestra que ella no quiere nada con él y que yo no tengo nada de porque preocuparme o estar celosa, porque ella sigue siendo libre-** le dijo ella seria, y después se puso a pensar en lo que había dicho, y pensó que porque le debería importar si, Quinn, estaba libre o no.

Noah y Dave, se miraron y asistieron, aunque Rachel todavía no sabía o no quería admitirlo ella estaba enamorada de Quinn, o sentía algo por ella.

 **-Quizás Quinn, este esperando a la persona indicada-** dijo Dave a ver si Rachel, decía algo.

A Rachel, no le gustó nada ese comentario, ella no podía imaginarse a Quinn, con alguien **.-Creo que ella debe esperar, hasta que sea mayor entonces-** le dijo ella

 **-Para qué? Para que tengas tiempo de Crecer-** dijo Noah, en voz baja y Dave se rio.

 **-Y porque tengo que crecer, Noah?-** pregunto Rachel.

 **-Para que la enamores-** dijo él y a Rachel se le acelero el corazón.

 **-¿Co. cómo?-** preguntó ella nerviosa.

 **-Pues para que cuides de ella cuando alguien la enamore, Rae-** dijo Noah, aguantando la sonrisa. **-¿Qué creías que dije?-** le pregunto él, haciéndose el inocente.

 **-Eso mismo-** dijo ella y se paró **-Voy a buscar mi cel que está en mi habitación vuelvo pronto-** dijo ella y subió las escaleras corriendo.

Noah y Dave, achocaron sus puños, ellos le iban a enseñar a como terminar de conquistar a Quinn.

Rachel, entro a su habitación y se acostó en la cama. Noah, estaba loco, ella no estaba celosa de Sam, además Quinn, no era Gay. Ella rápido negó con la cabeza, ella no debe estar pensando así. Pero lo cierto es que no lo podía evitar, cuando Noah, había dicho para que la enamore, a ella le había recorrido una ola de calor por todo su cuerpo, y su corazón se puso a bailar en su pecho. ¿Se sentiría ella atraída por Quinn? ¿Serian esos sentimientos solo de amigas? Ella tendría que preguntarle a su Madre, como se siente cuando a uno le atrae una persona. Por ahora solo debe concentrarse en otra cosa.

Después de un rato, ella cogió su celular y bajo de nuevo a la sala, para volver a jugar con Noah y Dave.

Cuando llego el lunes, los chicos habían llegado emocionados a la escuela. Ellos irían pronto para New York y no podían esperar. Rachel, en especial, ella había vivido en New York, toda su vida, y quería poder ensenarles la casa que su Madre todavía tenía, a todos sus lugares favoritos y que todos conocieran a su mejor amiga Amber. Ella había hablado con su Madre, y ella le había dicho, que iba a hablar con los Padres de los chicos, para que se quedaran en su casa y no en un hotel.

Cuando Noah, Rachel, Dave y Matt llegaron al locker de Rachel, se encontraron con la capitana del equipo Analiz, Matt, rápido se acercó y le dio un beso en la boca, ellos estaban juntos desde San Valentín.

 **-Buenos días, liz-** le dijo Matt, ese era su apodo cariñoso para ella.

 **-Buenos días Matty-** le dijo ella sonriendo **-Buenos días Chicos, solo vine para infórmale a Rachel, de las practicas que tenemos hoy, dos horas antes del juego.-** le dijo ella y Rachel la miro confundida.

 **-Nunca, tenemos Practica tan larga ante de los juegos, ¿porque ahora sí?-** le pregunto ella.

 **-Porque hoy competiremos contra Carmel High School-** le dijo ella, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

 **-Porque ese nombre se me hace Familiar?-** le pregunto Matt.

 **-Porque Nosotros estaremos compitiendo contra ellos en las Nacionales-** le dijo Rachel, y todos la miraron confundidos **\- Vocal Adrenaline, son de esa escuela-** les dijo ella y los chicos asistieron.

 **-Cierto el año pasado no pudimos competir contra ellos porque Finn, te rompió la nariz-** le dijo Noah, y Rachel asistió.

 **-Exactamente-** le dijo ella.

 **-La Coach, dijo que son buenos y aunque nosotros somos mejor, no podemos bajar la guardia-** le dijo Analiz.

Rachel, sintió que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda y cuando vio quien era se le ilumino su rostro.-Buenos días Quinn-le dijo y la abrazo.

- **Buenos días Rach-** le dijo Quinn, envolviéndola en sus brazos olvidándose de todos los demás.

Noah y Dave giraron sus ojos y negaron con la cabeza, estas eran más obvias cada día que pasaba. Noah, se aclaró la garganta, captando la atención de Quinn, quien se puso colorada al notar que todos las estaban viendo. **-Buenos días chicos-**

 **-Buenos días Quinn** -dijeron ellos a la misma vez.

Cuando sonó la campana, cada uno se fue para el salón que le tocaba. Cuando llego la hora de Glee, los chicos no podían dejar de hablar, todos están relajando menos Finn, que estaba en una esquina. Él había tratado de tener una conversación con ellos, pero Santana le había dado una mirada asesina y él se alejó. Santana sabía que pronto los demás chicos lo personarían y no podía seguir tratándolo mal, pero estaba enojada y se tenía que desquitarse su enojo con alguien, hoy Brittany ni siquiera la miro, había abrazado a todos menos a ella. Rachel, noto que Santana estaba enojada, y miro a Brittany, aunque nadie lo viera, ella si había visto el beso que se habían dado la noche anterior, y ella había ido a abrazar a Brittany cuando la vio triste. Ahora Brittany, estaba contenta y Santana no.

Rachel, se tenía que ir, para las practicas, pero antes de irse fue donde Santana y la abrazo, sorprendiendo a la latina. Santana, quería empujarla, pero con ese abrazo se sintió segura y cedió por vencida.

 **-Sentí que lo necesitabas-** le dijo ella cuando se separó. **-Soy tu amiga y estaré aquí, para lo que necesites, y aunque lo dudes no te juzgare** -le dijo ella y Santana asistió.

 **-Gracias enana-** le dijo Santana, en forma de bromaba, si Rachel, seguía hablando probablemente se pondría a llorar.

Rachel giro los ojos y sonrió **.-De nada-** le dijo ella y fue donde Quinn, para despedirse.

 **-¿Qué fue eso?-** le pregunto Quinn con la ceja levantada, cuando Rachel llego donde ella.

 **-¿Qué cosa?-** pregunto Rachel confundida.

 **-El abrazo, Santana nunca abraza a las personas-** le dijo Quinn, como si fuera obvio.

Rachel, se escogió de los hombros y dijo **-Pensé que lo necesitaba-**

Quinn, la miro pero cambio de tema **-Y ya te vas?-**

 **-Si solo quería despedirme, vas a venir a el juego de esta noche, cierto?-** pregunto ella tímidamente.

Quinn, sonrió y dijo **-Rach, soy porrista tengo que estar ahí-** le dijo ella y Rachel se puso colorada, se había olvidado por completo de eso.

 **-Cierto, se me olvido.-** dijo ella avergonzada.

Quinn, le toco la mejilla y le levanto la cabeza **-Rach, si no hubiera sido porrista, como quiera asistiría a tu juego-** le dijo ella y le sonrió **-Eres, mi jugadora favorita y no me perdería el juego por nada en el mundo.-**

Rachel, se volvió a sonrojar, Quinn, la miraba con una mirada tan profunda, que hacía que su corazón se agitara. **-Gracias, nos vemos luego-** dijo ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Quinn, sonrió y volvió su atención a lo que estaba diciendo Artie.

Rachel, llego a la cancha y ya las demás chicas estaban allí. Ella se disculpó y empezaron a practicar. Después de una hora y media, la coach las dejó irse a bañar y a descansar un rato. Rachel, siempre agradeció a su Coach, ya que ella desde un principio sabia la condición de Rachel, y le había dado permiso de usar la ducha privada, las demás chicas tenían que bañarse con todas juntas, lo único que había entre medio de ellas era una cortina finita.

 **-Siempre me había preguntado, porque había preferencia con ella, pero ahora sabemos por qué-l** e susurro una chica a la otra, pero Rachel la escucho.

Rachel, suspiro hondo, no era la primera vez que escuchaba comentarios de ella, pero ya se estaba cansando de las chicas de su equipo, ella cogió sus cosas y se encerró en el baño privado.

La capitana del equipo también las escucho y miro a Rachel. Ella la había visto antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta y sabía que Rachel, estaba enojada por la expresión que tenía en su rostro, ella se viro donde las chicas y dijo **-Yo creo que ustedes deberían dejar de estar haciendo comentarios estúpidos y concentrarse en los juegos-** las chicas la miraron sorprendidas pero a ella no le importo **-Lo importante es que Rachel, juega mejor que la mayoría de ustedes, y recuerden que ella es la Co-Capitana si no muestra respeto ella puede sacarlas del equipo y yo la apoyare al 100%-** le dijo Analiz, y se dio la vuelta para entrar en la ducha.

Rachel, había escuchado todo y se relajó, por lo menos alguien estaba de su lado. Cuando llego el tiempo de ir a la cancha las chicas estaban listas para ganar. Lo primero que ellas pudieron notar cuando vieron el grupo de Carmel High School, fue su arrogancia. Ellos miraban alrededor del Gym, como si les diera asco estar allí. La mayoría de las chicas giraron los ojos, típico de niños riquitos. Rachel miro a la audiencia y pudo notar que alguna de las jugadoras de Carmel estaba rodeando a Sunshine. Rachel fue y se les acerco, cuando las chicas notaron su presencia, se volearon a ver a Rachel, y se les formo una sonrisa burlona en sus rostros.

 **-Sunshine ¿estás bien?-** le pregunto ella y Sunshine asistió.

 **-Hasta pronto Sunshine-** dijo una de las chicas, y Sunshine salió de allí casi corriendo, la chica se viro donde Rachel y pregunto. **-¿Y Quién tu eres?-**

 **-La Co-Capitana del equipo Ra..-** ella fue interrumpida por la chica.

 **-¿Tu eres la supuesta Co-Capitana?-** le pregunto la chica, con una sonrisa incrédula.

Rachel, asistió y le estiro la mano **-Rachel Berry Corcoran-** dijo ella amablemente

Las chicas la miraron y se empezaron a reír **-Wow, esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba.-**

Rachel, las miro confundida y pregunto **-¿Qué cosa?-**

 **-Bueno, me habían dicho que la Co-Capitana, era muy buena jugadora y yo vine a destrozarla, a demostrarles que no hay mejor equipo que los de Carmel, pero al verte me da pena.-** le dijo ella y fingió tristeza y se viro donde las otras chicas **-Ustedes me creen capas de destrozar a una enana narizona** -Las chicas se empezaron a reír, ella jugar con la mente de esta chica y al ver que Rachel apretó los puños, sonrió **-Bueno pero que se puede esperar, teniendo Padres…auch-** ella fue interrumpida por la bola de básquetbol que le había dado en la cabeza. Ella miro para todos los lados y vio a tres porritas que venían caminando para donde ellas con sonrisas en sus rostros **.- ¿Qué carajos les pasa, ustedes me tiraron con esa bola?-** pregunto ella enojada, todavía sobándose la cabeza.

Rachel, al ver quien había sido que la que había tirado la bola se rio y olvido su enojo **-Lo siento, no sé qué paso, tiré la bola al canasto pero reboto para acá-** le dijo la rubia del medio, ella sabían que no lo sentía, ya que tenía una sonrisa que ensenaba todos sus dientes blancos.

 **-Si Claro, que no vuela a pasar-** le dijo ella enojada y se viro donde Rachel-Nos vemos pronto enana-le dijo ella y empezó a caminar con las otras chicas.

 **-Quinn-** le reprocho Rachel, tratando de aguantar la risa que se le quería salir.

Quinn, la miro haciéndose la inocente **-Rach, yo nunca haría eso a propósito-** le dijo ella y Rachel sonrió.

 **-Pero Quinn, tu acabas de decir que si se lo me..-** Quinn, le tapó la boca de Brittany y le sonrió a Rachel.

 **-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos para nuestro lugar-** le dijo ella y abrazo Rachel **.-Suelte en el Partido, cuando ganes iremos a celebra.-** le dijo ella y se fue a su lugar.

Cuando el juego comenzó, las chicas de Carmel, estaban siendo más agresivas, que los demás grupos que las chicas habían jugado. Se notaba que ellas solamente querían ganar y no les importaba como lo consiguieran. En el tercer tiempo la puntuación estaba 32 a 28, el equipo de Carmel iba perdiendo por 4 puntos.

Durante el medio tiempo, las porritas hicieron una coreografía que dejo a todos con la boca abierta, ellas estaban saltando de un lado a otro y como si eso fuera lo más fácil del mundo. Rachel, no podía quitar su mirada de Quinn, ella era una belleza, cuando se iba acabar la canción, las chicas hicieron la pirámide y Quinn, estaba en la parte de arriba. Sus ojos se conectaron por un momento y Rachel, podría jurar que Quinn, le giño un ojo, haciendo que su corazón diera brincos. Ella iba a tener que hablar con su Doctor, su corazón siempre hacia eso cuando estaba cerca de Quinn.

Por otro lado, durante todo el Partido, Noah y Dave se reían, había una competencia de gritos entra Quinn y Gabriella. Y cuando no eran ellas la que gritaban, eran los Padres de Rachel y Cassandra, pero ellos sospechaban que eso solo era para ver a las demás chicas gritar, ellos habían visto a Shelby gritar con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Cada vez que Quinn, gritaba el nombre de Rachel, Gabriella lo hacía más duro y así seguían. Noah y Dave, no sabían si lo estaban haciendo conscientemente o no, pero era chistoso ver como las dos gritaban para poder captar la atención de Rachel. Noah y Dave, no eran los únicos que habían dado dé cuenta de eso, Santana, Shelby y Cassandra lo habían hecho. Ellas gritaban de maldad para ver a las chicas, tratando de gritar más duro.

Las chicas estaban cansadas, las chicas de Carmel, no se daban por vencidas. Ellas seguían apretando y casi no dejaban que pudieran respirar. Analiz, le había pasado la bola a Rachel, ya que ella era la única que se encontraba libre en esos momentos, Cuando Rachel iba a tirar la bola, sintió un cuerpo golpear contra su espalda, haciendo que cayera al piso. Todo los que estaban en el gym, empezaron a gritar que eso era trampa y que el árbitro cantara foul. Cuando Rachel, se levantó no se sorprendió mucho al ver que era la misma chica, que la había estado molestando antes de empezar.

Aunque la chica, dijo que eso había sido un accidente, el árbitro le dio 3 tiros libres a Rachel. Ella se puso en el centro de la cancha lista para tirar, cuando de momento escucho la voz de Quinn **-Vamos Rach, demuéstrales porque eres la mejor-** Rachel la miro y le sonrió, Quinn, se había puesto colorada ya que en el mismo momento que grito, todos había guardado silencio.

Rachel, tiro la bola y la echo, haciendo que todos gritaran. **-Tu puedes Rachel-** esta vez la que grito fue Gabriella, Rachel la miro y le sonrió. Noah y Dave, solo se reían al ver la mirada asesina que Quinn, le había mandado, pero ellos dudaban que la chica se hubiera dado cuenta, ya que estaba mirando a Rachel, embobada.

Rachel, volvió a tirar las dos veces que le quedaban y las echo. Ellas siguieron con el juego, y aunque hubo muchas más faltas por parte de las chicas de Carmel, y algunas por el equipo local, las Tigers terminaron siendo las ganadoras por la puntuación de 64 a 52.

Las chicas empezaron a celebrar y aunque era día de semana, ellas querían ir a celebrar. Cuando ellas le dijeron a Rachel, que si iba a ir con ellas, ella se negó, ya que Rachel quería celebrar mejor con su familia.

Cuando las chicas se alejaron Quinn, la envolvió en sus brazos y le empezó a dar vueltas al redor haciéndola reír. **-Estuviste grandiosa Rach-** le dijo Quinn, al oído.

 **-Gracias, Quinn, tú también Estuviste grandiosa, ese baile que hicieron estuvo increíble-** le dijo Rachel y Quinn, se sonrojo.

 **-Gracias Rach-** le dijo ella, **-¿y vas con tus compañeras o vas a celebrar con nosotros?-** le pregunto ella.

 **-Con ustedes, por supuesto-** le dijo ella y Quinn, le sonrió.

- **Okay pues le aviso a los demás chicos y después me voy a bañar, te espero a la salida-** le dijo Quinn abrazándola, después se separó de ella y les aviso a los demás.

Cuando Quinn, se fue, Shelby y Cassandra vinieron junto con Hiram y Leroy a abrazar y felicitar a Rachel.

 **-Mi amor, estuviste grandiosa-** le dijo Leroy abrazándola.

 **-Si Rae, eres todo una campeona-** le dijo Hiram, también abrazándola.

 **-Gracias Papi, Papa, pero creo que fue trabajo en equipo-** le dijo ella y sus Padres asistieron.

 **-Wow, pequeñín que muchas admiradoras tienes-** le dijo Cassandra relajando y Rachel, se puso colorada.

 **-Sí, cariño voy a tener que comprarme una escopeta, para cada vez que se acerque una a ti, poderla espantar.-** le dijo Shelby jugando, y Rachel abrió los ojos como plato.

 **-¡Mama!-** casi grito ella **-no digas cosas así, y mucho menos en público-** le dijo ella escandalizada, haciendo que los demás se rieran.

 **-Eres muy fácil, de molestar cariño-** le dijo Shelby riendo **\- solo estoy jugando contigo.-**

Rachel, se cruzó los brazos e hizo un pucher **o-Pues me voy a bañar, vamos a ver a quien vas a molestar ahora-** dijo ella, le saco la lengua y se fue.

Shelby negó la cabeza, Rachel a veces era dramática igual a ella.

Cuando Rachel termino de bañarse, ella fue a su locker para poder coger su Jersey del equipo, cuando ella llego se encontró con Gabriella.

- **Hola Rachel-** le dijo Gabriella poniéndose colorada.

 **-Hola Gabriella.-** dijo Rachel.

 **-El partido estuvo increíble-** le dijo Gabriella **-Tu eres increíble-** le dijo ella en voz baja haciendo que Rachel, se pusiera colorada.

 **-Gracias, su baile también estuvo increíble-** le dijo Rachel tímidamente.

 **-Gracias, practicamos mucho, para que nos saliera, así de bueno-** le dijo ella y se miró para todos los lados y después miro a Rachel, con una mirada determinada **-Rachel, yo quería saber si querías ir conmigo, hoy a comer?-** le pregunto ella con las mejillas coloradas.

Rachel le sonrió y dijo **-Lo siento ya tengo planes-** Gabriella asistió triste y bajo la cabeza, a Rachel, le dio pena **\- te prometo que la próxima vez que me invites, iré contigo-** le dijo ella y le estiro el meñique.

Gabriella, la miro a los ojos y como vio que estaba siendo sincera, le sonrió y unió su meñique con el de Rachel y dijo **-Hecho, que tengas Buenas Noches Rachel y me puedes llamar Gaby, mis amigas me llaman así.-** le dijo ella sonriendo

 **-Que tengas Buenas Noches Gaby.-** le dijo Rachel y después la chica se fue.

Quinn, que estaba viendo la escena desde la esquina se acercó y pregunto **-Hey Rach, ¿Qué quería Avery?-**

 **-Oh, ella quería ver si, yo quería salir con ella hoy-** le dijo Rachel y Quinn, apretó sus puños, Gracias a Dios, que Rachel tenía la cabeza metida en el locker y no la podía ver.

 **-¿Y qué le dijiste?-** le pregunto Quinn, calmada, aunque por dentro estaba que explotaba.

 **-Que ya tenía planes para hoy, pero ella se puso triste, así que le prometí que la próxima vez aceptaría.** -le dijo ella y se viro a mirar a Quinn.

 **-¿A ti te interesa ella?-** le pregunto Quinn, aunque no quería saber la respuesta.

 **-No, pero ella no ha dicho que sea una cita romántica, yo no pienso en eso por ahora, pero podemos ser amigas-** le dijo Rachel.

Quinn, contuvo su enojo, Si, claro amigas, Gabriella no quería eso, ella quería otra cosa, como se atrevía ella a invitar a salir a su Rachel. Ella iba a ser todo lo posible para que no haya una próxima vez, ella no va a permitir que Rachel, salga con ella. **-Quinn, estas bien?-** le pregunto Rachel, preocupada **-Tu cara esta roja-** le dijo Rachel.

Quinn, suspiro hondo y miro a Rachel **-No, te preocupes Rach, estoy bien creo que solo tengo calor, nos vamos?-** le dijo ella y Rachel asistió,

Cuando salieron a fuera todos la estaban esperando, ellos decidieron que iban para la casa de Shelby y encargarían pizza, ellos iban a ir a comer a un restaurant, pero como era día en semana, ellos prefirieron hacer algo sencillo y el sábado celebrar.

Los chicos esa noche se quedaron en casa de Shelby, ella había llamado a sus Padres, y ellos le habían dado permiso de quedarse, ya que la mayoría de ellos se habían quedado dormidos viendo una película. El día siguiente Shelby, los despertó súper temprano, para que así, cada uno pudiera ir a su casa a cambiarse y después ir a la escuela.

Habían pasado varias semanas y Quinn, estaba bastante ocupada, cada vez que ella veía a Gabriella acercarse a Rachel, iba corriendo y se llevaba a Rachel, con ella. Santana, estaba ocupada igual que Quinn, la única diferencia era que ella, se pasaba tirándole granizos a todos los loser e insultando a medio mundo. Brittany, ya no le quería hablar y eso la enojaba, ella le había dicho que la Amaba, y Brittany le pisoteo su corazón. Ella tenía tanto enojo que no sabía qué hacer, ella siempre que se sentía frustrada tenia sexo, pero Noah, ya no quería tener sexo con ella y los demás chicos que quedaban en New Directions, tienen Novia, el único que quedaba era Finn, pero ni loca se unía con él.

Santana suspiro y toco la puerta, ella no puede creer que esté haciendo esto, pero era la última opción.

La puerta se abrió y Hiram la miro sorprendido **-Hola Santana, que haces aquí?-**

Ella le sonrió **-wow, Mr. B, no tienes que estar tan alegre de verme-** le dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Él se rio y negó con la cabeza **-Tu sabes que no lo quise decir de esa manera, tu eres de nuestra familia Santana, y me alegra verte, ya que no te había visto en varias semanas.-**

Ella se sonrojo **-Lo se Hiram solo estaba relajando.-** le dijo ella **-y perdona que no haya venido antes, estaba un poco ocupada.-** le dijo ella y él asistió.

 **-No, te preocupes, lo importante es que estas aquí-** le dijo él y la abrazo **.- ¿Te vas a quedar a cenar?-** le pregunto él.

 **-Tú sabes que no le digo, que no a la comida-** le dijo ella riendo y él asistió.

Él se puso la mano en el corazón **-Dios mío, como pude olvidarlo-** dijo él dramáticamente haciendo reír a Santana. **-Pero entra, Rachel, está en su habitación, las llamare cuando este la cena-** le dijo él y Santana subió.

Ella se paró en frente de la puerta, Rachel, le había ofrecido escucharla, pero ella era menor y las cosas que Santana, tenía que decir eran para gente madura, no para una niña. Santana negó con la cabeza y se viro para irse pero la puerta se abrió en esos momentos y Rachel se sorprendió al verla **-Santana, que haces aquí?-** le pregunto ella curiosa y Santana giro los ojos.

 **-Vaya, enana no tienes que ponerte tan contenta de que este aquí-** le dijo ella Sarcásticamente igual como lo había hecho con Hiram, hace unos minutos atrás.

 **-No quise decirlo…** -Rachel fue interrumpida por Santana.

 **-Lo sé, tu Padre me dijo lo mismo, yo solo soy una perra de malhumor-** le dijo ella y Rachel la miro.

 **-Santana, tú no eres una perra-** le dijo Rachel, y Santana se empezó a reír **-No, enserio, yo sé que debajo de toda esa actitud de badass, tu eres una persona amable y tierna, solo que no sabes expresar tus sentimientos-** lo último, Rachel lo dijo en voz baja, ya que no quería que Santana se enojara con ella.

Santana al oír lo último, si se enojó y dijo **-¿Que Sabes tú de mis sentimientos? , tú no sabes como yo me siento así, que no hables de lo que no sabes.-**

Rachel, alzo sus manos **-Tienes razón, yo no puedo sentir lo que tu sientes, pero no soy ciega tampoco Santana, y no soy experta pero te conozco-** le dijo ella y Santana la miro con una ceja levantada, como si la estuviera retando a decir lo que sabía **\- no sé porque pero te importa mucho tu popularidad, cuando estas vulnerable, insultas a las personas, porque tú crees que es mejor que ellos se sientan mal, a que tú lo estés, Cuando estas con Brittany, eres tierna y considerada cuando y haces todo lo posible por mantenerla contenta, y estoy 100% segura que sientes algo por Brittany, pero eres muy cobarde para aceptarlo-** le dijo ella con una seriedad y madures, que Santana la miro sorprendida.

- **No, soy cobarde-** dijo Santana en voz baja después de un rato.

 **-¿Qué dijiste?-** le pregunto Rachel, ya qué no la había escuchado.

 **-¡QUE NO SOY COBARDE!-** grito ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. **-Yo le dije que la Amaba pero a ella no le importo.-** le dijo ella con enojo limpiándose las lágrimas, estúpida enana, haciéndola llorar.

Rachel, la miro sorprendida y pegunto **-¿Tú le pedirías que fuera tu novia?-**

Santana la miro como si estuviera loca y dijo **-Claro que si-**

- **¿Y le cogerías la mano y la besarías en frente de toda la escuela?-** le pregunto ella.

 **-Si-** dijo Santana, sin pensarlo y Rachel, la miro con una ceja levantada **-No, no lo haría-** dijo Santana.

 **-Lo sé-** dijo Rachel y Santana la miro enojada **-Vi el beso entre ustedes el día de las Regionales.-** le dijo ella y Santana la miro sorprendida. **-Y tu quizás no viste la mirada de dolor que Brittany, tenía después que te alejaras de ella pero yo sí, y cada vez que la rechazas ella sufre** **-** le dijo Rachel un poco enojada, Brittany era una de sus mejores amigas y no le quería ver lastimada.

 **-Yo pensé que nadie lo había visto.-** dijo Santana mirando el suelo.

Rachel, suspiro hondo, ella le había dicho a Santana que no la iba a juzgar y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. **– ¿Santana, tú la amas?-** le pregunto Rachel.

Santana, iba a negar, pero cuando vio la mirada de comprensión de Rachel, dijo **-Con todo mi Corazon.-**

- **¿Pues a que le tienes miedo?-** le pregunto ella curiosa.

 **-A todo, A mi Familia, en especial a mi abuela, a que vuelva a ser una loser, sin amigos-** le dijo ella avergonzada, ella nunca le había dicho eso a nadie.

 **-Santana, yo sé que tu familia te aceptara con los brazos abiertos, ellos se ven que te aman-** le dijo Rachel y Santana la miro no muy convencida **-Bueno, de tu Abuela no sé, porque ella siempre está mirando a mis Padres como si los quisiera matar, pero creo que eso es solo mi imaginación-** le dijo ella y se sorprendió cuando Santana, se empezó a reír.

 **-Nop, no es tu imaginación, ella de verdad los quiere matar-** dijo Santana y volvió a reír cuando vio la cara de susto de Rachel. **-Pero no te preocupes es inofensiva-** le dijo Santana cuando se calmó.

 **-Ok, volviendo al tema, si tu abuela te aceptara, serias novia de Britt?-** le pregunto Rachel y Santana lo dudo.

- **Santana, yo sé que sientes miedo, yo tenía miedo de que la gente se enteraran de mi secreto, pero al final, mis verdaderos amigos me aceptaron como soy y yo sé que harán lo mismo contigo.-** le dijo ella y le cogió la mano **-Yo te aceptaría con los brazos abiertos y mi familia también-** le dijo ella y Santana le sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas **\- Además Brittany, es un amor, es tierna, inocente, cuando te mira se le ve el Amor que te tiene, reflejado en su rostro, y se nota que ella te hace feliz-** le dijo ella y Santana sonrió.

 **-Ahora ¿No, Crees que vale la pena perder la popularidad que tienes, por una persona como ella?-** le pregunto ella.

Sanana la miro y lo pensó. Brittany, era más importante que su popularidad, aunque le doliera, y si algún día su abuela la hace escoger, aunque le doliera ella escogería a Brittany mil veces. **-SI, Brittany, vale la pena.-** le dijo ella y Rachel aplaudió y la abrazo.

 **-Grandioso, eso era todo lo que quería saber, estoy orgullosa de ti Santana-** le dijo Rachel, y Santana se sonrojo.

 **-Pero que voy a hacer ahora, ella ni siquiera me habla-** dijo ella triste **-además esta con Artie.-**

 **-Bueno pues vas a tener que, pedirle disculpas y aguantarte un poquito-** le dijo Rachel y Santana abrió la boca para protestar **-Santana, ella no va a correr a tus brazos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado-** le dijo ella y Santana asistió **-Creo que le debes demostrar que has cambiado, que de verdad la quieres y no quieres lastimarla, se atenta con ella, protégela, háblale como cuando solo eran amigas y no enamoradas y creo que eso hará que ella vuelva a confiar en ti-** le dijo ella y Santana la miro sorprendida **-después tendrás que conquistarla, cantarle, dejarles los chocolate que le gustan y peluches de patitos, llévala a cenar, pero nada de Sexo-le dijo Rachel y se puso colorada como un tomate, Santana se rio, ella había esperado esa reacción de Rachel, toda la noche- estoy segura que si la tratas como una dama ella aceptara ser tu novia.-l** e dijo ella. **-Aunque me da pena Artie, pero él no se puede interponer en las cosas del amor verdadero, así que tendremos que conseguirle una nueva novia-** dijo ella y Santana negó con la cabeza.

 **-Nop, yo no voy a buscarle novia al cuatro ojos-** le dijo ella y Rachel la miro seria.

 **-Santana, no debe ser tan difícil, Artie, no es feo, además canta increíble, es sensible, atento y tiene buen sentido del humor-** le dijo ella.

 **-¿Y Porque no te haces tú su novia?-** le pregunto Santana en forma de burla.

Rachel, se puso colorada y dijo **-Una, porque tengo lo mismo que él, y dos, creo que soy Gay.-**

Santana la miro y levanto una ceja **-¿Cómo que crees que eres gay?, no se supone que si tienes un pene, te gusten las mujeres automáticamente?-** le pregunto ella con curiosidad.

Era imposible, pero Santana, vio que Rachel, se puso más colorada todavía **-No, cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, si yo quiero me puedo hacer la operación-** le dijo ella.

 **-Oh, okay.-** dijo Santana. **-¿Pues porque dices que crees que eres gay?-** le pregunto ella.

 **-Te recuerdas de lo que paso con el video porno de Noah?-** le pregunto ella y Santana asistió **-Pues era de mujeres y pues ya sabes-** dijo ella y se volvió a poner colorada.

Santana, la miro confundida que tiene que ver eso con que es gay? Después de un minuto que Rachel llevaba observándola, se dio cuenta de cuando Santana conecto todos los puntos, porque se echó para atrás y empezó reírse como loca. Rachel, se tapó la cara con las manos, ella no podía creer que le haya contado eso a Santana.

Santana no había terminado cuando preguntó **-¿Se te paró?-** Rachel se puso más colorada todavía y quería que la el suelo se abriera y la tragara.

Ella se paró y se cruzó de brazos **-Cuando termines de burlarte de mí, me avisas-** le dijo y fue para la puerta para salir de su habitación.

Santana se dejó de reír, se paró y la cogió por la cintura **-Lo siento Rach, es que siempre te he visto como una niña inocente y al contarme eso, me dio risa.-** le dijo ella.-

Rachel, se viro y la miro a los ojos **-¿Qué, porque me miras así?-**

 **-Porque es la primera vez que me llamaste, Rach-** le dijo Rachel.

Santana sonrió y dijo **-Pues así, te llama tus amigos, No?-**

Rachel asistió emocionada y la abrazo. Santana, se sintió rara pero la abrazo de vuelta.

 **-Chicas la cena esta lista.-** las llamo Hiram desde abajo.

Santana abrió la puerta de la habitación y miro a Rachel **-Vas a venir?-** le pregunto cuando vio que todavía seguía parada en el mismo lugar. Rachel asistió y corrió por las escaleras.

Durante la cena, Santana se sentía libre, la carga que tenía cuando llego ya no la tenía. Rachel la había ayudado y sin pedir nada a cambio. Ella miro a Rachel, que estaba hablando con su Madre, emocionada y sonrío, Y pensar que Rachel, le había caído mal cuando la conoció. Ella negó con la cabeza, ahora estas personas eran como su Familia, le daban de comer, la cuidaban y la aconsejaban, ella siempre estará agradecida de que los Berry Corcoran, se hayan mudado, a lima. Con ese pensamiento disfrute el resto de su comida.

Cuando llego a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue mandarle un mensaje a Brittany.

 **-Querida Britt, quiero disculparme por todo, el dolor que te he causado, espero que me puedas perdonar, y si no puedes por ahora, seguiré intentando hasta que m perdones. Extraño a mi mejor Amiga… Te quiere tu Santy.-** Cuando ella término de escribir el mensaje, lo envió y se acostó en la cama.

Dos minutos después su celular vibro **-Te perdono y Yo también extraño a mi mejor amiga, Buenas noches Santy..-** Santana leyó el mensaje como cinco veces y nada le iba a borrar la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, Brittany no había escrito mucho, pero eso le alegraba el corazón. Ella iba hacer todo lo posible por conquistarla. Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida.


	38. Chapter 38

**Mil Gracias por sus Reviews, me alegran el día y me dan el ánimo para seguir escribiendo. Perdonen que no haya escrito antes, he estado bien ocupada con el trabajo y cuando llego a casa estoy cansada y sin ánimos para hacer nada que no sea bañarme, comer y dormir. AngroskyWatson, Que exigente eres! Me gusta ;-P. Chikane12 , te he extrañado, espero que estés bien. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero que lo disfruten, y perdonen la espera. Yo sé que les podrá parecer infantil, el lugar donde los chicos fueron, pero en mis vacaciones, ahí es donde yo voy con mis hermanos, y me encanta :-P.**

Capítulo 38

Desde que Santana había hablado con Rachel, ella había tratado de hacer todo lo posible para arreglar las cosas con Brittany. Cada mañana le enviaba mensajes durante todo el día y veces le dejaba los favoritos dulces de Brittany en el locker. Todo estaba funcionaba como debía, Brittany la volvía a tratar como su mejor amiga, la abrazaba, y se quedaba en su casa como antes, eso la ponía contenta pero por una parte Santana, se sentía triste, ya que Brittany le hablaba de todo lo que hacía con Artie, cada sita, lo mucho que se divertía con él y aunque también le hablara de sus peleas eso le dolía y mucho. Lo único que podía hacer era ignorar a Brittany cuando hablara de Artie, Rachel le había dicho si ella verdaderamente amaba a Brittany, debe de ser paciente y demostrarle a Brittany que de verdad la Ama, además a Brittany se le notaba que no ama a Artie, ella misma se lo había dicho, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que los dos se separaran, y ella iba a esperar por Brittany el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Rachel, estaba contenta, ella había visto todo el esfuerzo que Santana, estaba haciendo y eso la ponía contenta. Brittany se veía más feliz, cada vez que recibía un mensaje de texto su cara se iluminaba. Ella miraba a Artie y él parecía no darse cuenta de nada, pues la mayoría de tiempo él lo que se pasaba hablando de juegos. Ella tenía que hablar con Quinn, a ver si ella le ayudaba a conseguirle una novia a Artie, cuando Brittany rompiera con él.

Hoy ella iba a salir con los chicos, ya que ellos se habían quejado que ella ya no pasaba tiempo con ellos iban a ir para el Arcade, la tienda de juegos.

Ella se levantó, se bañó y se vistió, cuando bajo para abajo, su Madre estaba haciendo el desayuno.

 **-Buenos días Mami-** l dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 **-Buenos días corazón-** le dijo Shelby.

 **-¿Dónde están Papi y Papa?-** le pregunto Rachel, cuando se sentó en la mesa.

 **-Leroy, se fue a trabajar y Hiram salió para un appointment.-** le dijo Shelby, y le entrego un plato de avena-

 **-Gracias Mami.-** le dijo ella, Shelby solo le beso la frente y se volvió a la estufa.

 **-Buenos días Rae, Shelby-** dijo Dave, entrando a la cocina.

- **Buenos días Dave, vas a comer?-** le pregunto Shelby

Dave, asistió y se sentó al lado de Rachel y Shelby le entrego su plato-Gracias-

 **-Hola Dave-** dijo Cassandra cuando entro a la cocina **-Hola Pequeñín-** dijo y le beso la frente haciendo que Rachel sonriera. **-Hola amor-** dijo ella y camino a donde Shelby y le dio un beso en la boca, haciendo que Shelby se pusiera colorada.

 **-Cassandra-** la regaño Shelby, pero Cassandra solo sonrió inocentemente, y Dave y Rachel, se rieron. A Shelby no le importaba que Cassandra la besara, pero a veces se avergonzaba cuando lo hacían al frente de su hija.

 **-Qué?, Rachel, me dio permiso de que yo fuera tu pareja.-** dijo Cassandra escogiéndose los hombros **-¿Cierto pequeñín?-**

Rachel, asistió con la cabeza y dijo **-Cierto, además creo que es tierno-** Shelby se volvió a sonrojar y Dave, hizo un **–aww-** en voz baja, haciendo reír a Cassandra.

 **-Okay, okay, si ya terminaron de avergonzarme, que vamos a hacer hoy?-** pregunto ella.

- **Bueno, yo no sé qué ustedes harán pero Rae y yo vamos a salir con los chicos, cierto Rae?-**

Rachel, asistió **-Cierto y Papa me dio permiso para que me quedara en la casa de Noah.-** le dijo ella.

Shelby los miro a los dos **-¿y va a ver Porno?-** pregunto ella con una ceja levantada, Cassandra que estaba tomando jugo, lo escupió todo encima de un colorado Dave, quien estaba colorado como un tomate.

 **-¡Mama!-** Rachel grito avergonzada.

 **-Shelby, por Dios, me quieres matar?, no puedes preguntar Cosas así y menos cuando estoy tomando algo-** dijo Cassandra alterada, después de que había tosido **-Lo siento Dave-** le dijo ella cuando lo vio limpiándose la cara con una servilleta.

 **-No, te preocupes, como quiera me tenía que bañar-** dijo él y se subió para el baño a bañarse.

 **-Qué?, es una pregunta normal, además la última vez que Rachel estuvo con él, vio porno y no quiero que ella vuelva a ver eso.-** le dijo ella.

 **-Pero Mama, van a ir todos los chicos, además Noah, no me va a dejar ver eso después de lo que le hiciste la última vez.-** le dijo Rachel y Cassandra sonrió.

 **-Bien, porque tú eres muy chiquita para estar viendo eso-** le dijo ella y le beso la frente **-te doy permiso de lo que lo veas cuando al menos tengas 40 años-** le dijo ella y Rachel y Cassandra giraron los ojos.

 **-Mama, yo tampoco quiero ver eso-** le dijo Rachel, y se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

- **Espero que sigas pensando así, en unos años -** dijo Shelby en voz baja, cuando Rachel salió de la cocina.

Cassandra, se rio y la abrazo por la espalda **\- Vamos amor, eso es normal entre los jóvenes-** le dijo ella y le meso la mejilla **-además pequeñín, ya está creciendo, y llegara un tiempo donde ella tendrá curiosidad y va a querer experimentar con esas cosas, y con Noah, como su primo estoy segura que le emprestará todas las películas que tiene.-** le dijo Cassandra y tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse a carcajadas, al ver la cara de horror de Shelby.

Shelby, tenía los ojos abiertos como plato **-Sobre mi cadáver, Nop, no, no, no, no, no y no, primero lo mato-** dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

Cassandra se rio y dijo **-Vamos amor, también pronto le tendrás que hablar sobre el se-**

Cassandra no pudo terminar, ya que Shelby, se tapó los oídos y salió corriendo de la cocina, dejando atrás a una Cassandra, riéndose a carcajadas.

Cuando Rachel, llego a su habitación, puso en su bolsa, las cosas que se iba a llevar para la casa de Noah, y cuando termino, fue a donde la ventana y salió para la habitación de Quinn.

La ventana, estaba desbloqueada, como siempre, ella la alzo y entro a la habitación. Cuando entro Quinn, cerca de la ventana esperándola con una sonrisa.

Quinn, había estado viendo una película pero cuando escucho la ventana, ella sabía que era Rachel, y puso la película en pausa y se paró cerca de la ventana a esperarla.

 **-Hola, Rach-** le dijo Quinn la abrazo y suspiro contenta, cada vez que ella abrazaba o estaba cerca de Rachel, se sentía completa

 **-Hola Quinn-** dijo Rachel, aunque la rubia no lo supiera, Rachel se sentía igual que ella.

Cuando se separaron Quinn, le cogió la mano a Rachel, y la llevo para la cama. **-Yo pensaba que hoy pasarías el día con los chicos-** le dijo Quinn acostándose en la cama.

Rachel, se acostó al lado de ella y dijo **-Si, cuando Dave, termine de prepararse nos vamos-**

 **-Ok okay-** le dijo Quinn, un poco triste, ella también quería pasar tiempo con Rachel.

 **-No te preocupes, pronto pasaremos tiempo juntas nosotras dos-** le dijo Rachel, al notar el tono de voz de Quinn. Ella miro a Rachel, sorprendida y le sonrió- **¿Y tú que vas a hacer hoy?-** le pregunto Rachel.

 **-No, lo sé, creo que me voy a quedar en la cama todo el día, me duele un poco el estómago-** le dijo ella y Rachel la miro preocupada.

 **-¿No, es nada grave cierto?, quieres que llame a Judy? Te traigo unas pastillas?-** le pregunto ella y se sentó para poder salirse de la cama.

Quinn, se rio y le cogió el brazo para que no saliera de la cama y se tranquilizara **-Rach, estoy bien solo es un pequeño dolor de estómago, además Mama, me dio medicina para el dolor-** le dijo ella y le sonrió.

Rachel, se acostó nuevamente en la cama y la abrazo **-Okay, si tu duces que estas bien te creo-** le dijo ella y Quinn asistió **-Bien, pero sí me necesitas me llamas y yo le digo a Noah o a Dave, que me traiga de vueltas okay?-**

Quinn, se rio **-Enserio Rach, estoy bien-** le dijo ella y Rachel la miro con una ceja levantada **-pero te prometo que si necesito algo te llamo, okay?-**

Rachel asistió y sonrió **-Okay, eso era todo lo que quería que dijeras-** le dijo ella, Quinn giro los ojos y se acercó a Rachel y le empezó hacer cosquillas en el estómago haciendo que Rachel, se riera a carcajadas.

 **-¡Hey! eso no se vale a ti te duele el estómago, así** **yo no te puedo hacer cosquillas para atrás-** le dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

Quinn le saco la lengua **-No, seas llorona, ahora ven y abrázame-** Rachel, se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza **-Rach, vamos-** le dijo Quinn, pero Rachel volvió a negar con la cabeza **-vamos Rach, me siento mal-** le dijo también haciendo un puchero, Rachel la miro y al ver la cara de Quinn, la abrazo **-Gracias a Dios, que no tuve que llegar a usar mi último recurso.-** le dijo ella.

Rachel, se separó un poco de ella y pregunto **-¿y cuál es ese?-**

Quinn, escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Rachel y susurro **-sí, te dijera tendría que matarte-**

Rachel, sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al sentir el aliento de Quinn por su cuello, pero se rio **-¿enserio Quinn, James Bond?-**

Rachel sintió la sonrisa de Quinn, en su cuello **-Mmm Sip, ahora shh, estoy cansada y tú eres una buena almohada** **-** le dijo Quinn y se puso más cerca de Rachel.

 **-¿Sabes que ya mismo me tengo que ir, cierto?-** Quinn, asistió y Rachel, cerró los ojos por uno segundos.

Bueno para ella fueron unos segundo, pero lo próximo que recuerda es a Judy levantándola **-Rachel, corazón, Dave, esta abajo, él dijo que tenían que ir para la casa de Noah-** le dijo Judy en voz baja tratando de no despertar a Quinn.

 **-¿Qué hora es?-** Pregunto ella, cuando salió de la cama.

 **-Son las 3:45.-** le dijo Judy y Rachel abrió los ojos como plato, ella tendría que haber estado en la casa de Noah, a las 1:00 p.m.

 **-Ok, gracias Judy y si le** **puedes decir a Quinn, que a me tuve que ir, seria** **grandioso.** -le dijo ella y le beso la frente de Quinn. **-Nos vemos Judy-** le dijo ella y bajo.

Cuando salió de la casa Dave la estaba esperando.-oye se supone que estaríamos en casa de Puck, temprano, él me ha estado llamando desde hace rato-le dijo él

 **-Lo siento Quinn, no se sentía muy bien y me pidió que me recostara con ella, pero parece que yo también me quede dormida.-** le dijo ella apenada.

Dave, la miro y le sonrió **-No, te preocupes Puck, siempre llega tarde a los sitios, creo que le estamos dando una probada de su propia medicina.-**

Rachel, se rio y dijo **-Como quiera, No creo que con esto aprenda.-** Dave, solo asistió, Noah nunca iba a cambiar.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Noah, todos los chicos ya estaban allí. Rachel, se disculpó con ellos y puso sus cosas en el sótano, que era la habitación de Noah, gracias a Dios, que Dave, le había cogido sus cosas sí, no tendrían que volver por ellas.

Después de que todos hayan acomodado sus cosas los chicos fueron para el Arcade, lo primero que los chicos hicieron fue ordenar comida. Después de que comieron ellos se esparcieron por toda la tienda y empezaron a jugar. Sam quería volver a estar unido con Rachel, como al principio y le pidió que si podía ir con ella, Rachel por supuesto acepto.

Sam quería que el primer juego en jugar fuera el de Mario Kart, ellos jugaron cinco rondas, se supone que solo eran tres, pero como Sam, no ganaba quería seguir jugando. Rachel, nunca había jugado ese juego y cuando escogió a Toad el Honguito, Sam, se empezó a reír de ella, ya que para él ese era el más lento, pero cuando Rachel empezó a ganar él casi llora, mientras ellos jugaban los demás chicos se acercaron y también intentaron derrotar a Rachel, el único que lo pudo hacer fue Mike y con Yoshi.

Después que los chicos recibieran su paliza, Sam y Rachel, fueron a jugar el juego de zombis, y después el de air hockey, jugaron al básquetbol, skee ball, Pac-Man y por último el favorito de Noah, laser tag. Ellos habían pagado para jugar dos sets de 20 minutos. Ellos se habían dividido en dos equipos Noah, Dave y Rachel, contra Matt, Mike y Sam, Artie no quiso jugar ya que el lugar donde se juega es oscuro y se le iba hacer difícil jugar ya que estaba en una silla de ruedas y Kurt aunque había sido invitado, no quiso ir con ellos, porque iba a ir de compras con Mercedes. Como era la primera de la mayoría de ellos, ellos escogieron el plan con vidas ilimitadas para que pudieran dispararte cuantas veces quieran y no salirse del juego, hasta que se acabe el tiempo. La primera ronda la gano el grupo de Noah, pero la segunda la gano el grupo de Matt, ya que ellos decidieron atacar a la más débil a Rachel. Ella se escondía pero cuando se viraba uno de ellos estaba detrás de ella, después de tantas veces que le dispararon ella se sentó en el suelo, escondida en una esquina esperar que le dispararan. Cuando se acabó el tiempo los chicos salieron contentos de allí, para ellos no había ganadores, ni perdedores ya que fue un empate. Los chicos estaban tan emocionados que empezaron hablar de que la próxima vez irían a jugar Paintball, pero Rachel, negó con la cabeza, ella estaba 100% segura que su Madre no la dejaría ir, y si por un milagro la dejaba ir, probablemente iría ella o mandaría a Cassandra con ella para que no dejara que nadie le disparara.

Los chicos salieron de allí y se dirigieron a la casa de Noah. Cuando llegaron Connie, la Madre de Noah, había hecho la cena y los obligó a comer antes de bajar al sótano y empezar el maratón de películas, porque aunque estaban cansados, ellos querían durar toda la noche despiertos. Cuando ellos habían comido y se habían bañado ellos se acomodaron y pusieron la primera película. A la mitad de la película la mayoría de los chicos parecían como si se fueran a dormir en cualquier segundo, Rachel, aprovecho y decidió llamar a Quinn, para ver cómo se encontraba.

Ella subió a la sala y llamo, después del quinto tono, ella iba a enganchar pero escucho la voz dormida de Quinn **-mm ello-**

 **-Hey Quinn, soy yo Rachel, perdona que te desperté, solo quería saber si estabas mejor.** -dijo Rachel apenada

- **hm no te preocupes Rach, y gracias por preocuparte, me siento un poco mejor-** le dijo Quinn, y Rachel sonrió.

 **-Qué bueno que te sientas mejor-le dijo Rachel-Que descanses Quinn, nos vemos mañana-** le dijo ella, aunque ella quería quedarse hablando con Quinn, ella sabía que la rubia probablemente estaba cansada y quería dormir.

 **-Bye Rach, que descanses-** le dijo Quinn y Rachel engancho la llamada.

Ella se quedó un rato sentada en la sala y no sabe cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando bajo todos los chicos estaban dormidos. Ella apago la luz y camino hacia la cama de Noah, pero cuando vio un marker color negro se detuvo y aunque sabía que no debía hacer eso, ella estaba 100% segura que Noah, se lo haría a ellos si él estuviera despierto. Ella cogió el marker, volvió a encender la luz y fue para donde los chicos. Al primero que le escribió fue a Artie, ella no iba a escribir cosas obscenas, ella solo quería jugarles una broma a los chicos. Ella le dibujo un bigote, hizo que sus cejas se unieran y le dibujo corazones por las mejillas, ella había hecho lo mismo con Sam, Mike, Dave y Matt, la única diferencia era que el bigote era diferente y a ellos les había hecho estrellitas y signos de música. Como Noah, era su primo, ella tomo más liberta y le hizo dos círculos negros alrededor de los ojos, le hizo el bigote, las cejas y una cicatriz en la mejilla. Ella se tapó la boca para aguantar la risa que quería salir, ella les tomo una foto a todos ellos pero solo le envió a Quinn la de Noah **-Para que te sientas mejor, cuando te despiertes -** cuando termino apagó la luz y se fue para la cama y se acostó.

Rachel, se despertó primero que los chicos y se bañó, ella se estaba vistiendo cuando su celular sonó avisándole que tenía un mensaje de Quinn.

Quinn: **lol Me has hecho el día Rach, espero que Puck no te asesine por eso, quien diría que eres todo una badass.**

Rachel: **Nah, Noah estará orgulloso de mi, él es el que siempre me dice que debo ser como él, además titi me defenderá ;-P.**

Ella termino de vestirse y subió para la cocina, donde encontró a su tía haciendo el desayuno.

 **-Buenos días Titi-** le dijo ella y la abrazo.

 **-Buenos días cariño-** le dijo ella besándole la frente **.-¿Y cómo pasaron la noche?-** le pregunto su tía.

Rachel miro a su tía y sonrió **-De maravillas-** le dijo.

Connie, se sorprendió ya que ella había visto esa sonrisa malvada en su hijo Noah, muchas veces. Ella miro a su sobrina y alzo una ceja **-¿Qué has hecho?-**

De momento se escucharon risas que venían del sótano y a Noah gritar **-¡Rae, me las vas a pagar!-** se escucharon pasos por las escaleras y después los chicos entraron a la cocina, Connie y Rachel, se empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Todos los chicos estaban allí con los brazos cruzados, menos Sam, ya que él estaba cargando a Artie.

 **-Rae, yo esperaba esto de Puck-l** e dijo Dave, sobándose la cara **-Por eso no me dormí hasta que él lo hiciera primero-** dijo él e hizo un puchero.

 **-Es cierto mi pequeño saltamontes.-** le dijo Matt, y Mike asistió.

 **-Lo siento chicos es que no me pude contener-** le dijo ella, pero no estaba arrepentida, la cara de ellos se veía chistosa.

Los chicos le sonrieron, ellos no estaban enojados la broma había sido buena, pero si estaban un poco celosos de que a ellos no se les hubiera ocurrido hacer eso antes. Además si hubiera sido Puck, él se los hubiera hecho peor.

Noah, la abrazo por la espalda y le dio vueltas **-Estoy orgulloso de ti Rae, ya estaba dudando que fuéramos familia, pero eres toda una badass como tu primo-** le dijo él y los demás giraron los ojos, incluyendo a su Mama **-Pero sabes que me las desquitare, cierto?-**

Rachel asistió **-no esperaría algo diferente.-**

Después de eso los chicos, se fueron a bañar para poder quitarse las marcas de la cara, a la mayoría de ellos le salió, pero a Noah, todavía le quedo marcas negras alrededor de sus ojos. Cuando ellos terminaron de desayunar, se pusieron a jugar en el Ps3, cuando ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde, Dave y Rachel, se fueron para la casa, ya que el día siguiente había clases y tenían que hacer la Homework.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Shelby, Cassandra, Leroy y Hiram estaban sentados en la sala viendo una película. Cuando los vieron entrar ellos la pusieron en pausa. **-Al fin llegó la Pequeñín delincuente.-** dijo Cassandra, haciendo sonrojar a Rachel.

- **¿Titi, les dijo?-** le pregunto ella y todos asistieron.

 **-Y nos dijo que tenías pruebas, así que ven aquí y enséñanos esas pruebas-** le dijo Leroy.

Rachel, fue y les enseño las fotos, haciéndolos reír a carcajadas. Dave, que no sabía que Rachel, le había tomado una foto a él también, le hizo la carita de perrito hasta que ella la borro. Después de un rato, Rachel subió a su habitación y salió por la ventana para entrar a la de Quinn.

Cuando Rachel, entro Quinn no estaba en la cama, así que Rachel, se sentó a esperarla. Después cinco minutos, Quinn, entro a la habitación con un vaso de agua y cuando vio a Rachel, le sonrió **-hey Rach, no estás aquí para hacerme maldades, cierto?-** para Quinn, eso le sonó como una frase de doble sentido pero lo ignoro.

Rachel, se rio **-No, vine a ver cómo te sentías y a enseñarte las fotos de los demás chicos.-** le dijo y la abrazo.

Quinn, se rio y negó con la cabeza **\- No deberías pasar tanto tiempo con Puck, ya casi suenas malvada como él.-** le dijo ella y le dio golpecito en el estómago.

Rachel, se rio y se escogió de los hombros **-Que puedo decir es mi primo-** Quinn, solo se rio. **-Pero no me has contestado, como te sientes hoy?-**

 **-Me siento mejor-** le dijo Quinn, pero era mentira se sentía peor que ayer, pero si quería poder ir a la escuela mañana y hacer el examen de cálculos tenía que actuar como si estuviera mejor.

Rachel, la miro y alzo una ceja **-¿enserio?, porque tus mejillas están coloradas y te ves pálida-** le dijo ella.

Quinn, le sonrió **-sí, enserio ya me siento un poco mejor-**

 **-Okay si tú lo dices-** le dijo ella, no muy convencida.

Ellas se quedaron un rato hablando pero Rachel, se tenía que ir, ya que necesitaba hacer su Homework. **-Nos vemos mañana Quinn, que descanses -** le dijo Rachel y la abrazo.

- **Nos vemos Rach, que descanses-** le dijo Quinn, y le beso la mejilla.

 **-Bye, que mañana te sientas mejor-** le dijo Rachel y salió por la ventana.

Rachel, entro a su habitación, cogió sus libros y fue a la habitación de Dave. Ella toco la puerta y cuando escucho **-Entra-** ella entro a la habitación.

Dave, estaba acostado en la cama escribiendo algo en su cuaderno **-Quería saber si podemos hacer la Homework juntos?-** le pregunto ella tímidamente.

Él le sonrió y se sentó **-Claro Rae, además necesito ayuda con la de matemática-**

Ella se rio y se sentó al lado de él. Ellos hicieron la Homework en silencio, solo hablaban para preguntar cual había sido la respuesta que ellos habían obtenido o cuando Rachel, le explico a Dave, como resolver los problemas. Cuando terminaron Dave, guardo su cuaderno y Rachel hizo lo mismo **.-Gracias por la ayuda Rae-** le dijo Dave.

 **-No hay problemas Dave, cuando necesites ayuda me llamas y yo te ayudo-** le dijo Rachel sonriendo y él le devolvió la sonrisa.- **Dave** -lo llamo ella después de un minuto en silencio.

 **-Sí, Rae-** contesto él.

 **-¿Cómo va tu relación con Sebastian?-** le pregunto ella. Rachel había estado ocupada últimamente y aunque habían pasado tiempo juntos, ella no le había preguntado sobre eso.

El rápidamente se puso colorado, y se aclaró la garganta **-Todo ha estado bien, Sebastian es todo un caballero.-** le dijo el con una gran sonrisa.- **Rae, él de verdad me entiende y es tan cariñoso y protector conmigo que me hace sentir especial -** le dijo y se sonrojo- **y cuando le dije que quería que lleváramos las cosas con calma, acepto enseguida y dijo que él estaba de acuerdo en llevar las cosas a mi paso-** le dijo Dave y sonrió.

Rachel, le sonrió y le puso su mano en el hombro **-Me alegro por ti Dave, te mereces ser feliz, tu eres amable, leal, cariñoso y cualquier persona estaría encantada de poder decir que eres su pajera-** le dijo ella y le sonrió.

Dave, se sonrojo y la miro con ternura y dijo **-Gracias Rae, tu siempre sabes que decir-**

Rachel, se rio **-De nada Dave-**

 **-¿Y a ti, No hay alguien que te interese en estos momentos?** **-**

Rachel, se rio y dijo **-No, creo que no hay nadie que me interese en este momento-**

 **-¿Enserio?-** Rachel asistió y él dijo **-Yo pensaba que estabas interesada en Gabriella, ya que ella anda detrás de ti-**

Rachel, se sonrojo al ver que Dave, alzaba las cejas de un lado al otro y dijo- **No, yo solo quiero ser su amiga.-**

Dave, hizo un puchero dramáticamente y dijo **-Entonces, ¿no sientes mariposas en el estómago y no se te agita el corazón cuando la ves?-**

Rachel, se rio ante el dramatismo de Dave y dijo **-No, eso solo lo siento con Quinn-**

Dave, sonrió, eso era todo lo que él quería saber, y aunque Rachel, no se diera cuanta, ella estaba enamorada de Quinn **.-¿pues te gusta Quinn?-**

Rachel, dejo de reír y abrió los ojos como plato **-¡Claro que No Dave!, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?-** le pregunto ella alterada.

Dave, se escogió de los hombros y dijo **-eso mismo siento yo cuando veo a Sebastian-**

Rachel, se quedó callada. A ella no le gustaba Quinn, ella solo se sentía así porque Quinn, era su mejor amiga. **–Tú también te puedes sentir así, cuando estas cerca de tu mejor amigo o amiga-** le dijo ella después de un ratito en silencio.

Dave, la miro y asistió, ella ya tenía esa idea en la cabeza, él solo tenía que esperar a que ella se diera cuenta. **-Si, probablemente sea eso-** le dijo él y le sonrió.

Después de eso Rachel, se fue para su habitación, ella se acostó en la cama a pensar en las cosas que había hablado con Dave. Ella negó con la cabeza y se rio, no habría forma que a ella le gustara Quinn. Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida.

El día siguiente ella se levantó, se preparó y bajo a desayunar. En la cocina estaban Dave, Hiram y Leroy **-Buenos días Papi, Papa-** dijo ella y les dio un abrazo- **Buenos días Dave-** él asistió y le sonrió.

 **-Buenos días amor-** le dijo su Papá.

 **-Buenos días corazón, como dormiste?** -le pregunto su Papi.

 **-Bien Papi, y ustedes?-** le pregunto ella y se sentó en la mesa.

- **Bien, bien cariño, quieres Waffles?-l** e pregunto Hiram

 **-Sí, gracias.-**

Después de haber terminaron de comer, ellos se despidieron y fueron para la escuela. Cuando llegaron a la escuela Rachel, y Dave se bajaron y Noah, los estaba esperando al frente dela escuela.

- **Buenos días Noah-** le dijo Rachel y lo abrazo.

 **-Buenos días Rae, Dave.-** dijo él y Dave asistió con la cabeza.

- **Puck.-** le saludo Dave y entraron a la escuela, mientras Rachel, caminaba a su locker, ella pudo notar a Quinn, esperándola y sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio que Quinn, estaba recostada sobre su locker y tenía los ojos cerrados.

 **-Quinn-** la llamo Rachel y le toco ella hombro, Quinn abrió los ojos y le sonrió **-¿estás bien? no te ves muy bien-** le pregunto ella al notar que estaba más pálida que ayer y tenía las mejillas bien coloradas.

 **-Si Rach, estoy bien, solo me sentía un poco mareada-** le dijo ella y le sonrió.

Rachel frunció el ceño y le toco la mejilla **-¿pero porque no, te quedaste en** **tú casa?-** le pregunto ella preocupada.

 **-Tengo un examen, de cálculos hoy-** le dijo Quinn

Rachel, se cruzó de brazos **-pero Quinn, tú salud es más importante que un examen-** le dijo ella.

 **-Lo se Rach, pero es a la segunda clase, cuando termine si me siento mal, llamo a mama.-** le dijo ella.

 **-Okay, cuando termines la segunda clase, llamas a Judy-** le dijo ella y se acercó a Quinn **-Pero todavía te sientes mareada?-l** e pregunto ella preocupada.

Quinn, le sonrió con ternura y negó con la cabeza **-ya no me siento mareada te lo prometo, pero sabes que me haría sentir mucho mejor?-**

Rachel negó confundida **-¿Qué?-**

Quinn abrió los brazos **-Que me des un abrazo-**

Rachel, no perdió tiempo y la abrazo, Quinn suspiro contenta, pero Rachel se preocupó más ya que Quinn, se sentía bastante caliente. **\- deberías irte para** **tú** **casa ahora, estas ardiendo-** le dijo ella, pero Quinn negó con la cabeza.

 **-Más tarde-** le dijo ella y se separó para mirar a Rachel, a los ojos.

Rachel, suspiro y asistió **-okay-** Quinn le sonrió y al sonar la campana todos entraron a clases.

Durante la clase, Rachel le envió un mensaje a Judy, diciéndole que Quinn, se sentía mal y que la viniera a buscar a las 10:20 que era cuando terminaba la segunda clase. Cuando Quinn, salió de su segunda clase, ella se había olvidado de llamar a su Madre, y camino para su locker para coger las cosas para la tercera clase, pero de camino se paró, al ver a su Madre y Rachel, que la estaban esperando enfrente de su locker. Ella giro sus ojos al ver a Rachel, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

 **-Sabía que no la ibas a llamar-** le dijo Rachel cuando se acercó.

 **-sí, lo iba a hacer lo que pasa es que se me olvido-** le dijo ella.

 **-Quinny porque no me habías dicho que te sentías peor que ayer?-** le pregunto su Madre seria.

 **-SI, Quinny, Porque no le habías dicho-** repitió Rachel, y Quinn la miro.

 **-Mama, quería poder completar el examen-** le dijo ella.

Judy, la miro y dijo **-Quinny, un examen no es más importante que tu salud-** le dijo ella y Rachel asistió.

 **-Eso mismo le dije yo, Judy pero ella no me hizo caso-** le dijo Rachel, y Quinn le dio una mirada asesina, Rachel solo le saco la lengua, Quinn se merecía eso por terca.

 **-Pues estabas en lo correcto Rachel-** le dijo Judy y le apretó el hombro con cariño y se viro donde Quinn **-Ves Quinny, deberías hacerle más caso a Rachel.-** Quinn solo giro los ojos.

- **Lo siento Mama, pero ya nos vamos?** **-** le pregunto ella.- **me siento cansada-**

Judy asistió con la cabeza y se despidió de Rachel **-nos vemos más tarde Rachel-** le dijo ella y camino para la salida.

 **-Bye Judy-** le dijo ella y se viro donde Quinn **-Ahora ve y descansa-** le ordeno ella y Quinn alzo su famosa ceja.

 **-¿y Quién me lo ordena?-**

Rachel, le sonrió y dijo **-Yo Rachel Babra Berry Corcoran, y si no, lo haces no te llevara tus galletas favoritas cuando vaya a tu habitación más** **tarde-** le dijo ella y Quinn hizo un puchero.

 **-Está bien, pero te vas a quedar un rato conmigo, okay?-**

Rachel, asistió **-No desearía estar en otro lugar que no fuera contigo-** le dijo ella.

Rachel, no lo sabía, pero con palabras como esas Quinn, se enamoraba más de ella y su corazón brincaba de alegría. Quinn, la abrazo con fuerza y le beso la mejilla.- **Pues, nos vemos más tarde Rach.-** con eso, ella se dio la vuelta y se fue en dirección a la salida.

Judy iba a ir para su casa, pero decidió ir a la clínica primero para que chequearan a Quinn. Después de dos horas, los médicos le dijeron que Quinn, tenía un virus, ellos le dieron unos antibióticos y le hicieron una excusa para faltar a la escuela por tres días. Cuando Quinn llego a su casa, ella comió un poco de sopa que su Madre, le había preparado y después se acostó, ahora le dolía hasta la garganta.

Rachel, aunque no estaba enferma, ella se quería ir para su casa, bueno ella quería ir para la casa de Quinn, pero era lo mismo. Ella le había dicho a los demás del grupo que Judy, había ido a buscar a Quinn. Solo faltaba Glee, y después se podían ir para sus casas.

Cuando Mr. Shue llego él les anuncio que tenían que hacer una venta para poder recolectar dinero, para los pasajes a New York. Los chicos entraron en discusión, cada uno tenías ideas diferentes.

Finn, quería que ellos montaran un Kissing Booth, él dijo que como él era popular todas las chicas lo iban a querer besar y recaudarían mucho dinero.

Santana al escuchar eso, se rio tanto que termino en el suelo y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. **-Por Dios, Finnocente, tu probablemente besas horrible y me imagino que le llenaras la cara de baba a todas las chicas que beses, crees que alguien pagaría por eso?** -pregunto ella entre risas haciendo reír a los demás.

Finn, solo se quedó callado con la cara roja como un tomate.

Mike, tuvo la idea de dar clases de Bailes, Mercedes y Kurt, querían montar un puesto que te da consejos para cómo vestirte a la moda, Puck y Sam, querían que la gente les pagara para ellos ensenarles a jugar Football, Rachel les había dicho que sería buena idea hacer una venta de cupcakes y galletas y Brittany y Santana, habían dicho que sería bueno un car wash. La idea que gano fue la de Brittany y Santana, ya que los chicos la apoyaron al 100%, Mr. Shue, no estaba muy seguro de esa idea pero los chicos insistieron. Ellos acordaron que el Car Wash sería el Sábado al medio, así ellos tenían tiempo de hacer los flayers y ponerlos por todos los lados. Cuando fueron despedidos, Rachel fue una de las primeras en salir, ella le cogió la mano de Dave, y lo empezó a halar.

Cuando llegaron a la casa lo primero que Rachel hizo fue ir a donde su madre y pedirle que le ayudara a hacer las galletas favoritas de Quinn. Shelby por supuesto la ayudo, y mientras las galletas estaban en el horno Rachel aprovecho se bañó y se puso una pijama, cuando ella bajo, Shelby le tenía preparado un plato de galletas.- **Gracias Mami, Quinn se podrá contenta-** le dijo Rachel.

- **De nada mi amor, pero no te puedes quedar mucho tiempo con Quinn, recuerda que ella está enferma, Judy me dijo que tiene un virus, y que tenía que descansar-** le dijo ella y le beso la frente.

Rachel, se puso un poco triste, ella quería pasar tiempo con Quinn, y ahora más que estaba enferma, ella la quería cuidar. **-Okay Mami, pero me puedo quedar un ratito con ella, aunque sea para ver una película?-** le pregunto Rachel, haciéndole los ojitos.

 **-Si, ella quiere si-** le dijo ella.

 **-Okay, gracias Mami-** le dijo ella, la abrazo y corrió por las escaleras para su habitación.

- **Mira nena, pero vete por la puerta-** grito Shelby tras de ella.

Rachel bajo por la escalera avergonzada y Shelby negó con la cabeza y se rio, Rachel estaba tan acostumbrada a irse por la ventana, que a veces se le olvidaba, que podía entrar por la puerta de la casa como la gente normal.

Ella toco en la casa de los Fabray y Judy le abrió **-Me imaginaba que eres tu-** le dijo ella con una sonrisa-pero ven entra.-

Rachel, se sonrojo y le entrego el plato **-Mami y yo hicimos esto para Quinn-** le dijo ella entregándole el plato.

- **Aw, cariño no desvistes, Quinn, no va a poder comer nada solido durante unos días-** le dijo ella **.-El Doctor, nos dijo que es un virus, y que tenía que descansar unos días, así que yo le guardo algunas para cuando este mejor-** le dijo ella y le sonrió. **-Anda sube pero solo por un ratito, no quiero que tú también te enfermes.-** le dijo y le beso la frente.

 **-Gracias Judy-** le dijo Rachel y subió para la habitación de Quinn. Cuando Rachel, entro ella vio el televisor apagado, al igual que la luz, Quinn, estaba dormida y tenía como cuatro frisas arropándola, el pelo estaba revolcado y le estaba tapando el rostro. Ella se sonrió y se acercó a la cama, poco a poco se sentó al lado de Quinn, y le saco el pelo de la cara y se quedó observándola. Aunque Quinn, tenía las mejillas coloradas y estaba pálida, Rachel no podía negar que Quinn, era hermosa. Ella alzo su mano y le sobo la mejilla, Quinn se movió un poco y ella retiro su mano, pero acercó su rostro y le beso la frente.

Ella se iba a levantar, pero Quinn la cogió por la mano **-Mm No calor quédate-**

Rachel se rio y se acercó **-¿Que dijiste?-**

 **-Quédate-** le dijo y abrió los ojos, para mirar a Rache, Quien iba a negar ya que Judy le había dicho que solo se quedara un ratito pero cuando escucho a Quinn, no pudo negarse. **-Por Favor-**

Rachel, le sonrió **\- okay déjame un espacio-** le dijo ella y Quinn, se movió.

Cuando Rachel, se acostó Quinn, rápido se acercó y la abrazo **-mm caliente-** dijo Quinn con los ojos cerrado y se acomodó en el cuello de Rachel.

Rachel podía sentir lo caliente que estaba Quinn, ya que tenía su cabeza escondida en su cuello y le estaba dando calor, pero si eso hacía sentir mejor a Quinn, ella lo tendría que soportar, además ella solo tenía que esperar a que Quinn se durmiera. Ella alejo su cabeza un poco **–Que descanses Quinn-** le susurro ella por si acaso ya se había dormido.

Quinn, levanto la cabeza con los ojos cerrado, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y volvió a esconder su cabeza en el cuello de Rachel.

Rachel, por su parte, estaba congelada, ella todavía podía sentir un cosquilleo en sus labios y le extrañaba que Quinn, no se hubiera levantado, con lo agitado que estaba su corazón. Ella se alejó un poco para poder ver si Quinn, estaba despierta, pero pudo ver que la rubia estaba completamente dormida. Quizás, Quinn, se haya creído que sus labios era su frente o su mejilla, ella no lo sabe, pero lo que sí está segura es de que Quinn, nunca la basaría. Ella levanto la mano que tenía libre y toco sus labios, y suspiro confundida, quizás Dave, tenga razón y ella sienta algo por Quinn.


	39. A la Oficina del Principal

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por ser pacientes. Para todos aquellos que han esperado por mí, se los agradezco, se me daño la Laptop, tuve que esperar para comprar una nueva, pero se me perdió todo el contenido que tenía escrito en la otra, pero no pienso abandonar la historia, así que Cruz82, no te preocupes. Saludos spyireland, .33633, espero que se mejore tu Madre. Dangrosky, tratare algún día de ponerlos todos a la misma vez. Zadaleghiel, no te preocupes, hehe eso me pasa muchas veces. JessVM, bienvenida y espero que te siga gustando la historia, no nada más a ti, sino a todos. Aquí les dejo otra capitulo que lo disfruten, la escena de la oficina le paso a mi familia hace un año atrás con mi hermana, decidí agregarla en el momento no me pareció chistoso pero ahora que el tiempo paso me parece algo chistosa la historia.**

 **Capítulo 39**

Cuando Judy subió para la habitación a avisarle a Rachel, que se tenía que ir, su corazón se llenó de ternura ante la imagen que encontró, Rachel y Quinn, estaban dormidas, Quinn tenía su cabeza en el pecho de Rachel, y ella tenía a Quinn agarrada por la cintura. Judy, estaba entre la espada y la pared, por una parte ella no quería que Rachel se enfermara pero por otra se veía tan cómoda dormida que no la quería despertar. Gracias a Dios, que ella no tuvo que tomar ninguna decisión ya que Rachel, se movió y poco a poco abrió los ojos.

Judy se acercó a la cama y le susurró **-Rachel, querida te tienes que ir, si no quieres enfermarte.-**

Rachel, la miro y asistió, aunque ella no quería irse, su Madre también le había dicho lo mismo. Después de cinco minutos de estar tratando de sacarse a Quinn de encima sin despertarla, lo logro y puso una almohada en su lugar, ella sonrió cuando Quinn, inconsciente se llevó la almohada al pecho y frunció el ceño como si se hubiera dado cuenta que esa no era Rachel. Ella le beso la frente y se fue.

Cuando llego a su casa, Shelby la estaba esperando en la sala con sus brazos cruzados **-te dije que solo era un ratito, Rachel-** le dijo ella seria.

- **Lo sé Mama, y lo siento Quinn, me pidió que me quedara con ella hasta que se durmiera, y como siempre yo también me dormí-** le dijo ella.

Shelby, suspiro y le beso la frente **-lo sé cariño, pero solo esperemos que no te enfermes-** le dijo ella. **-ahora ve a comer-** le dijo y le dio una nalgada.

Rachel abrió los ojos como plato y dijo-¡MAMA!-

Shelby negó con la cabeza y se rio, ni que le hubiera dado tan duro. Cuando Rachel, termino de comer se despido de su Madre, y subió a su habitación y se acostó en la cama. Después de un rato dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, encendió su IPod a volumen bajito y a ver si eso le ayudaba a dormirse y se recostó, pero no funciono ya que la primera canción que salió fue la que ella había cantado con Quinn, y eso le hizo pensar en la rubia y en la conversación que había tenido con Dave. Ella se tocó los labios y sonrió, Quinn, le había dado su primer beso y ella no se opondría a recibir otro, pero estaba confundida, si le gusto el beso eso significa que le gustaba Quinn?, ella negó con la cabeza, eso sería una locura, Quinn era su amiga, además le gustaban los hombres, o talvez no?. Ella negó con la cabeza, mejor será dejar de pensar en eso, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Al día siguiente Rachel, se levantó se vistió y bajo, ella había contemplado hablar con Dave cuando lo vio en la cocina, pero decidió hacerlo en otro momento. Después de desayunar ellos se fueron para la escuela. Para Rachel, el día fue el más aburrido de su vida, y lo peor era que no podía dejar de pensar en el beso de la noche anterior. A la hora del almuerzo, Rachel, quería despejar su mente y prefirió no ir a la cafetería e ir al salón de coro. Cuando ella entro, el salón estaba vacío, ella se sentó en el piano y empezó a cantar.

Rachel-

 **When I was younger I saw**

 **My daddy cry and curse at the wind**

 **He broke his own heart as I watched**

 **As he tried to reassemble it**

 **And my momma swore she would**

 **Never let herself forget**

 **And that was the day that I promised**

 **I'd never sing of love if it does not exist**

 **But darling**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **Maybe I'd know, somewhere**

 **Deep in my soul that love never lasts**

 **And we've got to find other ways**

 **To make it alone, keep a straight face**

 **And I've always lived like this**

 **Keeping a comfortable distance**

 **And up until now I had sworn to myself**

 **That I'm content with loneliness**

 **Because none of it was ever worth the risk**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **Woah, woah, hey, woah**

 **I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't**

 **Let go of what's in front of me here**

 **I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up**

 **Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream**

 **Woah, oh, ooh**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **And I'm on my way to believing**

 **Woah**

 **And I'm on my way to believing-**

 **-Eso fue grandioso-** le dijo Gabriella sonriendo desde la puerta.

Rachel, brinco y se sonrojo, ella no había escuchado a nadie entrar **-Gracias Gabriella-**

 **-Rachel, te dije que me llamaras Gaby-** le dijo ella juguetonamente.

 **-Lo siento Gaby-** le dijo Rachel

Gabriella sonrió **-Eso está mejor-**

 **\- ¿y qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo estás?-** le pregunto Rachel, Gabriella no era de los New Directions.

 **-Escuché la música y reconocí tu voz de Ángel, y pues quería verte-** le dijo ella y le giño un ojo **\- y estoy Perfectamente Bien, después de esa hermosa presentación-** le dijo ella coquetamente.

Rachel, bajo su mirada al suelo y se sonrojo, se formó un silencio ya que no sabía que decir después de eso **-Gracias-** le dijo ella tímida.

Gabriella lo sonrió, Rachel, se veía tan tierna cuando se ponía tímida **.- ¿No, vas a ir a la cafetería?-l** e pregunto ella.

Rachel, negó con la cabeza-No, quería despejarme la mente, y la música siempre me ayuda.-le dijo ella y empezó a tocar una melodía suave en el piano.

 **-Sabes, tocas y cantas bien, deberías darme unas clases, seré una buena estudiante-** le dijo ella, con una sonrisa traviesa. **-Lo Prometo-**

Rachel asistió sin darse cuenta que Gabriella, estaba diciéndolo en doble sentido **-Cuando quieras-**

Gabriella, sonrió como si se hubiera ganado un millón de dólares **-Perfecto-** le dijo ella, después de eso guardaron silencio, solo se escuchaba la melodía que provenía del Piano **.-También me encantaría que fueras a una cita conmigo-** le dijo Gabriella sorprendiendo a Rachel, quien dejo de tocar **-después de todo, tú me prometiste que la próxima vez que preguntara aceptarías-** le dijo ella, con una ceja levantada.

Rachel abrió los ojos como plato, ella se había olvidado de la promesa que le había hecho pero asistió **-Cierto, se me había olvidado-**

Gabriella sonrío **-¿Qué te parece el Sábado?-**

 **-Lo siento pero no puedo, el sábado tenemos un car wash-** le dijo Rachel.

Gabrielle, sonrío **-interesante-** dijo ella mirando a Rachel, de arriba a abajo- **¿Pues qué te parece el Domingo?, puedo pasar por ti temprano y pasamos el día juntas-l** e dijo ella esperanzada.

Rachel, lo pensó y dudo en decirle que sí, ya que ella pasa su fin de Semana junto a Quinn, pero al verla tan contenta, no se pudo negar **-Okay, eso sería excelente.-**

Gabriella brinco de su asiento y ataco a Rachel con una abrazo y se empezó a reír, después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y soltó a Rachel, avergonzada **-Lo siento, solo me emocioné.-**

Rachel, le sonrío- **No te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrada a esos abrazos, Brittany siempre me hace lo mismo** -le dijo ella y Gabriella sonrío, ella también había recibido los abrazos de Brittany.

 **-Okay, me das tu dirección?-** le pregunto Gabriella.

 **-Claro-** dijo Rachel, y escribió la dirección en un papel y se lo entregó.

- **Gracias Rachel-** le dijo Gabriella y señalo la puerta **-ahora tengo que irme a comer algo antes de que suene la campana-** le dijo ella.

Rachel, asistió y dijo **-Nos vemos después-**

Gabriella le sonrío y salió del salón **-Bye-**

Rachel, empezó a tocar nuevamente, pero se detuvo al ver a Gabriella entrar nuevamente al salón **-Rachel-** la llamo.

 **-Que, paso Gaby?-** le pregunto ella.

Ella se jugaba con sus manos, para no mirar a Rachel **-Me podrías dar tu número de teléfono?-** lo pregunto tan suave, que Rachel casi no la escucha.

Rachel, le sonrío y dijo **-Por supuesto.-**

Gabriella alzo su cabeza y le sonrío **-Gracias, no me atrevía a preguntártelo antes.-**

 **-¿Por qué no? eres mi amiga puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa-** le dijo ella y Gabriella se escogió de los hombros.

- **Creo que tenía miedo que me dijeras que no-** le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Rachel, se rio y negó con la cabeza **-Aquí tienes, la próxima vez que quieras preguntar algo, hazlo-** le dijo sonriéndole

Gabriella asistió **-Lo tendré en cuenta-** le dijo **-pero ahora sí, me tengo que ir-** le dijo ella sonriendo **-te veo luego-** le dijo y se fue.

Rachel, se quedó ahí hasta que sonó la campana, después de eso se fue a la clase que compartía con Dave, cuando llego él le había preguntado donde había estado y ella le contó. Cuando termino el día, Rachel, le pidió a Dave, que la llevara a la tienda, para poder comprar algo. Esta mañana ella había cogido su dinero guardado, más el que le había dado su Padre para el almuerza y lo guardo en su cartera para cuando saliera irle a comprar algo a Quinn. Dave, con gusto la llevo y se bajó con ella. Rachel fue directamente a los peluches, ella sabía que eso le alegraría el día a la rubia. Ella vio un pequeño tigre como el que le había regalado el día cuando fueron a la feria y enseguida supo que ese era el que le tenía que regalar, ella lo cogió y busco una bolsa de regalo para ponerlo. Ella se encontró con Dave, en el área de los dulces y cogió unos chocolates de corazones, Dave, también cogió unos, pero él se los iba a regalar a Sebastian. Cuando terminaron ellos pagaron y fueron para la casa. Cuando llegaron allí estaban los Padres de Rachel, Shelby y Cassandra.

 **-Bendición-** les dijo Rachel, en general y subió a su habitación.

Los Padres se quedaron mirando a Dave, esperando una explicación **-Creo que ella va a llevarle el regalo que le compro a Quinn-** le dijo él y los Padres asistieron.

 **-Espero que no se quede mucho rato-** dijo Shelby- **Yo no quiero que se enferme, recuerdan cuando tenía 6 años y se enfermó?-** le pregunto ella a Hiram y Leroy.

Ellos asistieron y dijeron a la misma vez **-fue una tortura-** para después empezar a reír.

 **-El primer día no fue tan malo, nosotros le dábamos la medicina y ella solo dormía y la fiebre se le paso rápido-** le dijo Leroy **-Pero después parece que le encanto la atención y le entro lo de Diva, como su Madre-** le dijo Leroy

Cassandra los miro y dijo **-no creo que hubiera sido tan malo-**

Shelby, Hiram y Leroy, la miraron como si estuviera loca **-¡¿Qué no?! Si nos alejábamos de ella por un segundo empezaba a gritar como loca y no sé de dónde saco una campana y la tocaba para llamarnos-** le dijo Hiram dramáticamente.

 **-Y cuando le dábamos algo que no quería, lo tiraba en el suelo y empezaba hacer puchero-** le dijo Hiram.

 **-Y solamente estuvo enferma por unos tres días-** le dijo Leroy

Shelby sonrío recordando esos días **-Pero tienen que admitir que Rachel, era adorable-** le dijo ella Hiram y Leroy asistieron y se empezaron reír.

 **-Desde que la conocí, Rachel siempre me ha parecido Adorable-** les dijo Cassandra **-me hubiera gustado poder ver ese momento-** le dijo ella.

Shelby, la abrazo y dijo **-No te preocupes mi amor, ya tendrás esos momentos con ella.-** Cassandra le sonrío y le dio un beso.

Rachel, se detuvo enfrente de la ventana, de momento se encontraba nerviosa. Ella no sabía si, Quinn le hablaría del beso de la noche anterior y eso la asustaba. Qué pensaría Quinn, si ella le decía que le había gustado el beso, ella negó con la cabeza y salió hacia la habitación de Quinn. Cuando ella entro Quinn, estaba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro. **-Hey-l** e dijo ella tímidamente.

Quinn, levanto la vista y le sonrió **-Hola Rach-**

Rachel, le sonrió y se acercó a la cama **-¿Cómo te sientes?-** le pregunto.

 **-Me siento mucho mejor, los antibióticos que me dio el Doctor, han funcionado.-** le dijo ella y le sonrió **-si Mama me da permiso puedo ir mañana a la escuela-** le dijo Quinn, con una sonrisa **.-¿Qué tienes ahí?-** le pregunto ella cuando vio la bolsa que Rachel tenia.

Rachel se sonrojo y le entrego la bolsa. **-Quise comprarte algo para acerté sentir mejor.-**

Quinn, le sonrió **-Gracias Rach, pero no tenías que comprarme nada, con que solo estés a mi lado ya me siento mejor-** le dijo ella y esta vez Rachel, no era la única que sonrojo **\- Mama, me dijo que vinientes ayer y siento mucho no haber estado despierta -** le dijo ella-Creo que la medicina me dio sueño.-

Rachel, agradeció que Quinn, estuviera abriendo el regalo o si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la cara de desilusión de Rachel **-Oh, no te preocupes, yo solo me quede un rato-** le dijo ella.

Quinn, saco el león de la bolsa y se empezó a reír **-Que lindo, es como él bebe del que me regalaste en la feria.-** le dijo sonriendo **-Gracias Rach, no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte en mi Vida-** le dijo y la brazo. **-¿Rach, estas bien?-** le pregunto cuando Rachel, no decía nada.

Rachel, negó con la cabeza y sonrió **\- si estoy bien, y si cuando lo vi, pensé lo mismo-** le dijo ella señalando al león.

 **-Es hermoso Rach, Gracias-** le dijo ella y la volvió a abrazar

 **-De nada Quinn-** le dijo Rachel, y suspiro contenta.

 **-¿y cómo estuvo la escuela, Glee?-** le pregunto Quinn.

 **-Estuvo aburrida-** le dijo ella escogiéndose los hombros. **-el Sábado tenemos un Car wash, para recaudar fondos-** le dijo ella y Quinn, levanto una ceja incrédula.

 **-¿Enserio?-** Rachel, asistió **-¿esa fue la única opción?-**

Rachel, rio y dijo **-Finn, quería poner un Kissing Booth-**

Quinn, también se rio **-Y quien quisiera besarlo a** **él** **-**

 **-Eso mismo dijo Santana-** le dijo Rachel, y las dos se empezaron a reír.

Después de eso Quinn, compartió sus chocolates con Rachel, y ellas se quedaron un rato hablando hasta que llamaron a Rachel, para comer.

A la hora de dormir, Rachel, estaba confundida. Por una parte se sentía aliviada de que Quinn, no recordara el beso ya que ella no quería que las cosas cambiaran, pero por otra se sentía triste y desilusionada, ya que Quinn, le había dado su primer beso y no se recordaba. Quizás ella solo tendría que hablar con alguien de eso.

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel se levantó contenta se vistió y después Dave y ella se fueron para la escuela. Cuando llago a su locker Brittany la estaba esperando y cuando la vio corrió a donde ella y le dio un abrazo de oso, dejándola sin air.-Britt, no puedo respirar-le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Brittany la soltó **-Lo siento Rachie, es que te extrañado mucho, ya casi ni te veo-** le dijo ella triste **-es que ya no me quieres?-** le pregunto ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rachel, se le acercó le la cara **-por favor Britt no digas eso, yo te quiero, tú eres una de mis mejores amiga-** le dijo ella y la abrazo **-Nunca lo olvides-** le dijo ella y se puso de puntitas para poder besarle la frente, haciendo sonreír a Brittany, quien la alzo para que lo pudiera hacer.

 **-Yo también te quiero Rachie-** le dijo Brittany, y la volvió a abrazar.

Rachel, le sonrió y preguntó **-¿Dónde está Santana?-**

Brittany hizo un puchero y dijo **-Ella No viene hoy, tiene que ir a una cita-**

 **-Y Artie?-** le pregunto ella curiosa.

Brittany se cruzó de brazos y dijo **-no quiero saber nada de él por ahora.-**

Rachel frunció el ceño y pregunto- **No te hizo nada malo, cierto?-**

Brittany le sonrió, a ella le gustaba el lado protector de Rachel. **-No te preocupes, Rachie, él no me ha hecho nada, solo es celoso y me dijo que no quería que pasara tiempo con Santana-** le dijo ella.

Al escuchar eso, Rachel se sintió un poco culpable, ella le había aconsejado a Santana para que pudiera conquistar a Brittany de nuevo, y parece que Artie, se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Santana. **-No te preocupes Britt, si son el uno para el otro todo va a funcionar-** le dijo ella.

Brittany, la miro como si fuera a decir algo pero sonó la campana.

Ella acompaño a Brittany a la clase y antes de que la rubia entrara a la clase Rachel le pregunto **-** **Como Quinn ni Santana están aquí hoy, quieres que pase por ti después de cada clase y así pasamos el día junta?-** por alguna razón, Santana no dejaba que Brittany caminara sola por la escuela.

Brittany, brinco emocionada y asistió- **sí, y en la hora del almuerzo podemos ir a el salón de coro y practicar.-** le dijo ella, abrazo a Rachel y entro al salón.

Rachel, negó con la cabeza y sonrió, Brittany es especial.

Durante el día Rachel acompañaba a Brittany a sus clases o a su locker cuando tenía que buscar sus cosas a la hora del almuerzo ellas, se reunieron con Noah y Dave, ellas le dijeron sus planes de ir a practicar y ellos quisieron ir con ellas. Ellos fueron a la cafetería, cogieron su comida y se fueron para el salón de coro.

Cuando llegaron Noah, cogió la guitara, Rachel, se sentó en el Piana, y lo que sorprendió a los tres fue que Dave, se sentó en la batería **.-¿Qué?-** pregunto Dave cuándo noto que los otros tres lo estaban mirando sorprendidos **-Eso fue lo único bueno que aprendí de mi Padre-** dijo él escogiéndose de los hombros.

Rachel, se aclaró la garganta y dijo **-Es bueno saberlo-** y le sonrió, después se viro donde Brittany y dijo **-¿Tienes alguna canción en mente?-**

Brittany, lo pensó y después asistió emocionada. **-Si, Rachie, ya tengo una.** -le dijo ella sonriendo.

 **-¿Y cuál es Britt?** -le pregunto ella.

 **-¿Te recuerdas cuando te quedaste en casa?-** le pregunto y Rachel asistió **-¿ y recuerdas la tercera película que vimos-** de nuevo Rachel asistió y Brittany empezó a cantar-

 **-Hakuna Matata!**

 **What a wonderful phrase-**

Rachel empezó a tocar el Piano, Pero Dave y Noah, al reconocer la canción negaron con la cabeza, diciendo que ellos no iban a cantar esa canción.

Rachel- **Hakuna Matata!**

 **Ain't no passing craze-**

Brittany **-It means no worries**

 **For the rest of your days-**

Las dos chicas cantaron a la misma vez, haciendo reír a Noah y a Dave

 **-It's our problem-free philosophy**

 **Hakuna Matata!**

Brittany-

 **When he was a young warthog-**

Rachel-

 **When I was a young warthog-**

Brittany-

 **He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal**

 **He could clear the savannah after ev'ry meal-**

Rachel-

 **I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned**

 **And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind**

 **And, oh, the shame-**

Brittany

 **\- He was ashamed-**

Rachel

 **\- Thought-a changin' my name-**

Brittany-

 **Oh, what's in a name-**

Rachel-

 **And I got downhearted-**

Brittany-

 **How did you feel-**

Rachel-

 **Ev'rytime that I...-**

Brittany hizo señal de que se callara y señalo a Noah y a Dave-

 **Hey, not in front of the Kids-**

Rachel-

 **Oh, sorry.**

Las dos-

 **Hakuna Matata!**

 **What a wonderful phrase**

 **Hakuna Matata!**

 **Ain't no passing craze-**

Para esa parte de la canción, Rachel, había dejado de tocar el piano y estaba bailando con Brittany alrededor del salón y Dave y Noah se estaban cantando.

Dave y Noah-

 **It means no worries**

 **For the rest of your days**

 **It's our problem-free philosophy-**

Las chicas se rieron al ver a los chicos cantando.

Todos- **Hakuna Matata!**

 **Hakuna...it means no worries**

 **For the rest of your days**

 **It's our problem-free philosophy**

 **Hakuna Matata**

 **Hakuna Matata**

 **Hakuna Matata**

 **Hakuna Matata-**

Cuando terminaron se empezaron a reír a carcajadas pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon aplausos que provenían de la puerta. Cuando ellos se voltearon vieron a todos los Chicos del Club, estaba allí, ellos los habían seguidos cuando salieron de la cafetería.

 **-Wow, Puck yo creía que tú eras un Badass-** le dijo Mike, riendo.

 **-Hey Lion King es una badass Movie, okay-** le dijo él, sonrojado y todos los demás se rieron **.-Como sea, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-** le pregunto él, para cambiar de tema.

 **-Pues viendo tu asombrosa actualización de Hakuna Matata-** le dijo Sam, y Noah, le tiro con una bola de pape **l-Hey, solo bromeo.-** le dijo él levantando las manos **.- Cuando ustedes salieron de la cafetería, nosotros los seguimos para ver que iban hacer-** le dijo él y los demás asistieron.

 **-Chicas la próxima vez que vayan a cantar avísenme, yo no canto pero bailo-** le dijo Mike y les giño un ojo.

Brittany, empezó a aplaudir **-Rachie, ¿también podemos venir mañana? ¿Con todos ellos? ¿y podemos cantar otra canción Disney? -** le pregunto ella con ojos de perrito.

Rachel, no se podía negar ante esos ojitos, además la idea le parecía grandiosa **-Claro Britt, si ellos quieren pueden venir con nosotras mañana.-** le dijo ella y Brittany la abrazo contenta y le dio vueltas haciendo reír a los demás.

 **-Okay, pues ya está dicho, mañana a la hora del almuerzo, los que quieran pueden venir con nosotros-** le dijo Dave y cogió sus cosas para irse.

 **-¿Britt, tienes que buscar algo en tu locker?-** le pregunto Rachel.

Brittany, lo pensó y asistió **-Creo que no tengo la libreta de Ingles-** le dijo ella y sonrió en forma de disculpa.

 **-No te preocupes, vamos a buscarla-** le dijo ella-Chicos nos vemos más tarde.

Ellas salieron con dirección al locker de Britt, cuando llegaron la sonó la campana anunciando el fin del almuerzo, los estudiantes empezaron a entrar a las clases y Rachel sabía que iba a llegar tarde pero Brittany no encontraba la libreta. **-Hola Freak, donde está tus defensores?-** pregunto una voz a espalda de las chicas, Rachel, cerro sus puños y suspiro hondo.

Brittany al contrario se dio la vuelta y miro al chico que había insultado y lo miro seria **-Hey discúlpate eso no fue muy amable-** le dijo ella y el chico se rio.

 **-Tu cállate, yo le estaba hablando a la Freak, no a la retrasada.-** le dijo él haciendo reír a los estudiantes que quedaban en los pasillos y estaban escuchando.

Brittany, se quedó callada y cuando Rachel, la miro y sus labios estaban templando y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. **-¿Qué la retrasada quiere llorar y no sabe cómo?-** le dijo él y ella comenzó a llorar.

Rachel, al ver a Brittany llorar, lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo caer para atrás.-No, le digas así, y con ella no te metas déjala en paz-le dijo ella enojada.

Él se rio y se paró del suelo **-Y quien me lo va a impedir tú, o esta retr.-** No termino ya que Rachel corrió y se le tiro encima, haciéndolo caer nuevamente y lo empezó a golpear, en un momento él se viro y que quedo encima de Rachel, él tiro un par de puños para la cara, Rachel rápido se tapó la cara pero como quiera le dieron unos cuantos, él le dio uno en el estómago dejando a Rachel sin aires y cuando iba para el otro Brittany se le tiro también encima y lo empezó a golpear por la cabeza, Rachel aprovecho y como pudo se salió de su agarre y volvió para encima del chico, quien se había levantado y Brittany estaba agarrada de su espalda, ella corrió y como si estuviera jugando Football lo volvió a tirar al suelo. Cuando el cayo las chicas aprovecharon y lo empezaron a golpear, Rachel, tiro un puño y pudo sentir como algo se rompía, probablemente la nariz del chico. Los estudiantes que estaban en el pasillo estaba gritando y los maestros empezaron a salir de los salones, junto con los estudiantes que querían saber que estaba pasando.

La entrenadora Sue, y cogió alzo a Brittany por un brazo y a Rachel por el otro alejándolas del chico que estaba todavía estaba en el suelo, siendo golpeado por ellas dos, quienes estaban tratando de salirse de su agarre. Otro Maestro levanto al chico herido, del suelo **-Maldita Freak, me las vas a pagar y al igual que la retrasada-** le dijo él chico, limpiándose la nariz ya que parecía rota, él Maestro lo empezó a empujar en dirección de la enfermería.

 **-Brittany, Berry, les juro que si no se detienen en estos momentos, estarán expulsadas-** le dijo ella seria, Brittany rápido se detuvo, pero Rachel, no escuchaba nada, ella seguía tratando de sortearse para poder seguir golpeando a ese chico, ella lo que sentía era rabia, la misma rabia que había sentido cuando la molestaban en New York, la misma rabia que había sentido cuando Finn, conto su secreto a toda la escuela.

Brittany, se soltó de Sue, y abrazo a Rachel, ella se tensó, pero después de unos se detuvo y miro a Brittany y le limpio las lágrimas que caían de la cara de la rubia- **¿estas bien?-** le pregunto preocupada.

Brittany asistió y escondió su cara en el cuello de Rachel **-Gracias por defenderme Rachie-** le dijo ella.

 **-No tienes que agradecerme, Siempre te defenderé-** le dijo ella

Brittany la miro examinándola **-estas sangrando, y se te está formando un moretón-** le dijo ella triste, tocándole la mejilla y la parte de arriba de la ceja que estaba sangrando un poco.

- **No te preocupes no es nada grave-** le dijo ella tratando de sonreírle, pero quejándose al sentir un dolor en su mejilla.

 **-Chica lamento interrumpirles este momento tan precioso-** les dijo Sue sarcásticamente **\- pero tienen que ir a la oficina-** le dijo ella y empezó a caminar hasta la oficina.

En la oficina Figgins les dijo que iba a llamar a sus Padres y que esperaran a que ellos vinieran. Tres minutos después Noah, Dave, Mike, Sam y Matt entraron corriendo a la oficina y la secretaria detrás de ellos **-les dije que no podían entrar pero ellos no me hicieron caso-** le dijo la secretaria al Principal.

 **-¿Qué carajos paso, Rae?-** le pregunto Noah, alterado **-Nosotros estábamos juntos hace 15 minutos-** le dijo él gritando.

 **-Noah Puckerman, le aconsejaría que Usted y todos los demás saliera de mi oficina en estos momentos-** le dijo Figgins, pero los chicos lo ignoraron y abrazaron a Brittany y a Rachel.

- **Rae, Quien fue el que te hizo esto?-** le pegunto Dave, tocándole la mejilla.

 **-No sé, creó que fue un chico que juega Hockey-** le dijo ella.

 **-Deja que lo vea, el idiota no podrá volver a jugar-** le dijo Matt y los demás asistieron.

 **-Como quiera no podrá jugar-** dijo Brittany, haciendo que todos la miraran **-Creo que Rachel, le rompió la nariz.** -dijo ella y todos los chicos hicieron un sonido de aprobación.

 **-Eso es Rae, todo una badass-** le dijo Noah, y le puso el puño para que chocara con el de él.

Rachel, le achoco el puño y después grito **-Ouch-**

Los chicos rápido se acercaron a ella y le miraron la mano y cuando la vieron hicieron un sonido de desgracia, ella tenía los nudillos violetas y los dedos de la mano derecha estaban hinchados **-Creo que Titi o Tío tienen que llevarte a examinar esa mano-** le dijo Noah.

De momento se abrió la puerta de un cantazo y entraron Shelby, Cassandra, Hiram, Leroy y la Secretaria **-Les dije que No podían entrar, pero parece que esta familia no tiene modales-** les dijo la secretaria y se fue enojada.

Shelby, rápido fue y abrazo a Rachel **-¿Mi amor que paso, Quien te hizo esto?-** le pregunto ella besándole con cuidado por todos los lados, y después se viro donde el Principal con una mirada asesina **-¿Y dónde rayos estaba Usted cuando alguien ataco a mi hija y su mejor amiga?-** pregunto ella con una mano en la cintura.

El Principal Figgins dio un paso hacia atrás y trago saliva **-Shelby, por favor-** le dijo Hiram, tratando de calmar la rabia de Shelby. **-La Madre de Brittany no pudo venir, porque está en una reunión importante y su Padre está de viaje, ella nos dio el permiso de llevárnosla a casa cuando esto termine-** le dijo Hiram.

Figgins iba a hablar pero la puerta se abrió y la secretaria volvió a entrar **-Figgins llegaron los Padres de Waldo, el otro chico involucrado y al parecer ellos si tienen modales-** le dijo la secretaria mirando a la familia de Rachel, Shelby le dio una mirada asesina y Cassandra le saco el dedo, haciendo reír a los muchachos.

 **-Dígale que pasen y llame a la enfermería para que el joven Waldo pueda aclarar lo que paso-** le dijo Figgins, la secretaria asistió y se fue.

 **-¿Y porque tiene que aclarar lo que paso el otro chico y no mi hija y su amiga?-** pregunto Leroy enojado.

 **-Sin ofender Señor Berry, pero su familia ha estado en la oficina varias veces, no quiero asumir, pero creo que eso los hace ser unos problemáticos.-**

- **Hey cabron, Solo porque dijiste sin asumir, no significa que no lo estás haciendo-** le dijo Cassandra, enojada. **-Mi familia, puede haber estado en la oficina varias veces, pero es porque el Idiota del Principal no sabe cómo manejar la escuela.-** dijo ella, y Shelby dejo salir una risita al igual que los chicos.

 **-Cassandra-** le advertido Hiram, ya que la veía que iba a seguir hablando.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y los Padres del chico estaban esperando en la entrada, el principal se viro donde ellos y les dijo **-Okay ya que están todos aquí, Quiero que me cuenten que fue lo que paso-** dijo el Principal.

Cuando las chicas y el chico terminaron la explicación, el principal se enderezo de la silla y dijo **-Bueno como la señorita Berry, fue la primera en golpear, ella va a estar suspendida hasta el lunes y los demás estarán en Detención. –** le dijo él

 **-¿Cómo rayos usted dice que Rachel, es la única que tiene suspensión? Cuando él fue el que empezó a molestar a las chicas, además él es un chico, y es el doble de mi hija -** le dijo Shelby enojada. **-Mi hija lo único que hizo fue defenderse y defender a su amiga, ellas no son problemática.-** le dijo Shelby.

 **-Usted dice que no son problemática, pero el principal dice lo contrario-** le dijo la Madre del Chico **-Pero que se puede esperar de unos homosexuales-** le dijo ella, haciendo que todos los del salón se enojaran. **-Además no es la primera vez que escucho el nombre de su hija-** le dijo ella con asco

 **-Mire señora, eso no tiene nada que ver, Hiram, Shelby y Leroy han hecho un buen trabajo con Rachel, ella es respetuosa, es amable, es compasiva y está en las clases de honores, ella es todo una santa** -le dijo Cassandra **\- Al contrario de su hijo, Que parece que lo único que ustedes le enseñaron es a como pegarle a las mujeres -** le dijo ella, enojada, todos los que estaban en la dirección podían ver que ella estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

La Madre del chico se rio y dijo **-Mi hijo tiene modales, su hija fue la que lo golpeo-** le dijo ella **-Además mi hijo no golpeo a una mujer, por lo que oí -** le dijo ella mirando la parte privada de Rachel y todos en el salón se tensaro **n- ella es una fre-** se antes de que terminara la palabra Cassandra la golpeo en la nariz, y las dos se enredaron a pelear, el esposo trato de meterse y Leroy se encargó de él, al igual que los chicos se encargaron del chico. La Secretaria entro y todo lo que encontró fue un lio, ella salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta y llamo a la policía.

Media hora después Judy y Russel aparecieron en la comisaría con los Padres de los demás chicos para poder pagar la fianza. A los chicos les pareció un poco chistoso que todos, incluyendo a los adultos terminaran en una celda, pero no se atrevieron a reírse porque sabían que sus Padres los iban a regañar, pero eso no detuvo a Noah de decir que ellos eran unos Badass en especial a Cassandra y a Leroy, quienes trataban de ocultar la sonrisa orgullosa cuando escuchaban decir eso. Ellos salieron de la comisaria y se fueron al hospital donde le sacaron placa a la mano de Rachel. Ella termino con cuatro dedos fracturados y le tuvieron que poner un yeso. Ella quería escoger el color verde, que le recordaban los ojos de Quinn, pero su Madre le dijo que lo cogiera de un color que pegara con toda su ropa y ella lo cogió negro. Ellos también le limpiaron la herida que tenía en su ceja y le dieron unas pastillas para el dolor. Cuando salieron del Hospital, los chicos se fueron para sus casas con sus Padres, menos Brittany y Noah. Ellos llegaron a la casa y rápido Hiram se puso a cocinar.

Rachel, subió a su habitación ya que no se sentía bien. Ella llego, cerró la puerta y busco ropa para cambiarse, y trato de quitarse la camisa, pero con el yeso se le hacia un poco difícil, ella termino con la camisa encajada en la cabeza. Alguien llamo a la puerta y después entro. Rachel, escucho una risa, ella bajo la camisa y se quedó mirando a Cassandra, quien había entrado **-Eso me paso a mi, cuando tuve mi primer yeso-** le dijo ella y le ayudo a quitársela-ahí está-le dijo y sonrió.

Rachel, se sonrojo y dij **o-Gracias Cassie-**

 **-No te preocupes pequeñín-** le dijo y le acaricio la mejilla.

 **-¿ya está la comida?-** pregunto Rachel, después de que Cassandra le hubiera ayudado con la nueva camisa.

 **-No, yo solo quería hablar contigo un momento-** le dijo Cassandra haciendo que Rachel, se pusiera nerviosa. **-Hey, Pequeñín, no es nada malo, no te preocupes-** le dijo ella, cuando noto que Rachel, estaba nerviosa.

Rachel, le sonrió y se sentó en la cama, a esperar a que Cassandra espesara a hablar **-Sabes, estoy orgullosa de ti-** le dijo Casandra y Rachel, se sorprendió Ella no esperaba oír eso **-Yo sé que la violencia no es buena, pero tu hiciste lo correcto al defender a Brittany, Pequeñín.-** le dijo y le toco la cortadura de la ceja- **Estas Creciendo, y te estas convirtiendo en toda una Badass como yo-** le dijo y le guiñó el ojo, haciendo reír a Rachel, para después volverse a poner seria.

- **Yo sé que esto no me toca a mí, pero quería decirte que las cosas que escuchaste hoy en la oficina no son ciertas-** le dijo Cassandra **-Yo sé que tus Padres siempre te han dicho que no eres una Freak, y yo solamente quiero que sepas que no lo eres. Desde que te conocí supe que eras especial, y no solo porque eres la hija de la mujer que Amo, o por tu voz, o por tu edad, o porque eres Intersexual, sino porque tomaste una gran parte de mi Corazon, me di cuenta que eras amable, hermosa, respetuosa, Inteligente, eres como tú Madre-le dijo Cassandra y le sonrió-Yo te amo y quiero que sepas que yo te consideró mi Hija, Yo por ti haría cualquier cosa y Siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites, y esa mujer, su esposo y su hijo, son los Freaks-** le dijo Cassandra- **Ellos son exactamente como mis Padres, por fuera se ven bien, pero por dentro están podridos, para ellos todo solo es apariencia-** le dijo ella seria pero después sonrió **\- Pero ahora tienen las narices rotas, así que se van a ver como lo que son-** le dijo ella para aliviar el ambiente y estiro el puño para chocarlo con Rachel, haciéndola reír.

Rachel, con lágrimas en sus ojos, la abrazo con cuidado para no poderle pegar con el yeso y se escondió en su cuello a llorar, mientras que Cassandra le sobaba la espalda **-Gracias Cassie, eso significa mucho para mí-** le dijo ella y salió de su escondite para poder verle la cara cuando dijera lo próximo **-Yo** **también** **te amo, y siempre te he considerado como mi otra Madre-** le dijo Rachel, y pudo ver algunas lágrimas en los ojos de Cassandra antes de que la volviera abrazar.

Rachel, recostó su cabeza en el cuello de Cassandra, y esta le empezó a sobar el pelo y cantarle una suave melodía en el oído. Cuando Cassandra se dio cuenta que Rachel se durmió, ella como pudo la acostó en la cama y la arropo. Cassandra antes de irse, miro a Rachel, le beso la frente y sonrió **-Te Amo, Pequeñín y no dejare que nada malo te suceda-** Rachel, sonrió dormida y Cassandra salió de la habitación contenta.


	40. Chapter 40

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, Saludos para todos. Perdonen por la tardanza, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 40**

Rachel estaba en un su sueño profundo pero poco a poco fue despertada por diferentes voces **-Quinn, tienes que calmarte o la vas a despertar-** Rachel, escucho a alguien decir.

 **-¡¿Que me Calme?!-** Grito una voz conocida **-¡Que me Calme, Santana tiene un yeso en su mano!-** Volvió a gritar la persona **.-Eso fue la culpa de Cabron de Waldo.-**

 **-¡¿tú crees que yo no sé eso** **?** **Que yo también no estoy enojada?!-** Pregunto Santana **\- Brittany también estuvo involucrada y aunque lo niegue la enana me importa y no me gusta ver que le pase nada.-**

Hubo un silencio y después se escuchó decir **-Hay que planear algo, porque esto no se va a quedar así-**

 **-Y lo vamos a hacer solo hay que esperar-**

Rachel, escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse- **Chicas ya está la cena-** dijo Shelby.

 **-Okay ya vamos-** Rachel escucho que salían de su habitación y se acomodó as en la cama, ella se sentía cansada y quería seguir durmiendo, pero de momento sintió la cama hundirse y sintió una mano fría circulándole la ceja y la majilla **-Perdona que no estuve contigo hoy Rach-** le susurro Quinn al oído.

 **-No fue tu culpa Quinn-** le dijo Rachel, abriendo los ojos, Quinn era más importante que seguir durmiendo.

- **Lo sé, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor, al saber que alguien te lastimo y yo no estaba allí para ayudarte.-** Quinn le dijo.

 **-Pero Brittany y yo estamos bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.-** le susurro ella.

 **-Lo sé y estoy orgullosa de ti pero también estoy enojada de que no buscaras ayuda para enfrentar a Wilson, Rach él es el doble tuyo, te pudo haber matado-** le dijo Quinn, y la abrazo con cuidado.

 **-Pero no lo hizo y no, iba a permitir que alguien lastimara a Britt-** le dijo Rachel.

- **Lo sé, y por eso es que te quiero-** le dijo ella, haciendo que el corazón de Rachel, se le quisiera salir de su pecho y su cara se puso colorada.

Quinn, también sentía su corazón saltando y se puso colorada pero después negó con la cabeza, Rachel no sospecharía que ella la quería de forma diferente, además ella siempre le decía a sus amigos que los quería, eso era normal, cierto?

Rachel, se aclaró la garganta, ella esperaba que Quinn, no hubiera escuchado los latidos de su corazón agitado. **-Yo también te quiero-** le susurró Rachel en voz baja y pensó que Quinn, no la había escuchado pero por la sonrisa y el beso en la frente que recibió, supo que lo había hecho.

Ellas se quedaron en silencio hasta que Rachel, empezó a bostezar **-¿Tienes hambre?-** le pregunto Quinn.

Rachel, negó la cabeza con los ojos medios cerrados **-Tengo sueño-** le dijo ella pegándose más a Quinn.

Quinn, sonrió a ella le encantaba ver cuando Rachel estaba media dormida, le parecía tan tierna, y aunque Quinn, no lo sabía a Rachel, también le encantaba verla así.

Quinn, sonrió le beso la frente y la puso para que su cabeza estuviera en su pecho. **-Pues descasa mi pequeña boxeadora-** le susurro ella y Rachel, dejo salir una sonrisita antes de acomodarse en el cuello de Quinn **\- No permitiré que nada malo te vuelva a pasar-** Eso fue lo último que Rachel escucho a Quinn decir antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

Rachel, se levantó a mitad de la noche por dolor en la mano, ella se despegó de Quinn, que estaba dormida y cuando se pudo salir de la cama Quinn, la agarró del brazo y con los ojos medios cerrado le pregunto **-¿estás bien, te duele algo?-** Rachel con todo y el dolor que sentía se rio, Quinn, abrió los ojos y la miro seria **-Rach, es enserio.-**

 **-Lo sé, y lo siento es que estabas tan linda así media dormida-** le dijo ella y las dos se sonrojaron. **-Y para contestar tu pregunta, iba a despertar a papa a ver si me da unas pastillas para el dolor-** le dijo ella y Quinn, se sentó.

 **-¿te lastime mientras dormíamos?-** le pregunto Quinn, preocupada.

Rachel, le sonrió para calmarla y dijo **-No, no fuiste tú no te preocupes, el Doctor nos dijo que me dolería por algunos días-** le explico ella y la rubia se relajó un poco.

 **-Pues vamos yo te acompaño-** le dijo ella y se paró- **así a lo que tú te tomas las pastillas, yo te preparo algo de comer-** le dijo Quinn, aunque esa era la casa de los Berry, ella ya sabía dónde ellos guardaban toda las cosas, además ella tenía bastante confianza para hacerse cualquier cosa de comer, Rachel, asistió y fue a tocar a la habitación de su Padres, mientras que Quinn, iba a la cocina.

Cuando lo Rachel bajo, Quinn ya le tenía preparado un sandwich peanut butter y jelly. Rachel se sentó en la silla y Quinn rápido se lo dio y le busco jugo de la nevera. Hiram y Leroy, que habían bajado a chequear a Rachel, sonrieron discretamente al ver lo atenta que la rubia era con Rachel. **-Buenas madrugadas Quinn, no se supone que deberías estar en cama-** le dijo Hiram y Quinn, que no lo había visto entrar a la cocina brinco de un susto, y los demás rieron.

 **-No, es gracioso Hiram, por poco me das un infarto-** dijo ella dramáticamente y los demás volvieron a reír. **-Y debería estarlo, pero prefiero atender a Rachel-** dijo ella y se sonrojo.

Aunque a Hiram, le pareció gracioso decidió dejar a Quinn, tranquila ya que no quería que se pusiera más colorada **-Lo se cariño, pero estarás cansada para la escuela mañana.-**

Quinn, se escogió de los hombros y sonrió **-Yo le puedo decir a Mama, que todavía no me siento bien y ella me dejara quedarme-** le dijo ella.

Hiram y Leroy, le sonrieron porque Judy ya les había dicho que no la despertaran para la escuela cuando ellos la habían llamado para decirle que Quinn, se iba a quedar en la habitación de Rachel. **-Ya ella nos dijo que no irías-** le dijo Leroy y Hiram asistió.

Después de que ellos se hubieran quedado hablando un rato, Hiram y Leroy besaron a las chicas en la frente, le dijeron Buenas Noches y se fueron a dormir. Cuando Rachel termino, Quinn aunque con protesta de Rachel, le lavo el plato y el vaso y después volvieron a la habitación. Rachel, se sentó en la cama y Quinn hizo lo mismo- **¿te sientes, mejor?-** le pregunto Quinn después de un rato.

Rachel, asistió **-Si, pero creo que esa pastilla me da sueño-** le contesto **.-¿y tú ya te sientes mejor?-** le pregunto ella, y Quinn asistió.

 **-Sí, solamente me siento cansada-** le dijo ella y bostezó, haciendo que Rachel también lo hiciera, para después las dos sonreír. **-Creo que siempre es como una cadena** -dijo Quinn, refiriéndose al bostezo y Rachel, asistió y se acostó pero Quinn, la atrajo a donde ella y la abrazo. **-así está mejor-** dijo Quinn, sonriéndole y Rachel, acostó su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn, y suspiro contenta, después de un rato se quedó dormida, mientras Quinn la observaba con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente Rachel, se levantó y Quinn, ya no estaba a su lado, aunque le entristecía un poco, por el otra lado estaba agradecida de que Quinn, no estuviera con ella, ya que su amiguito estaba despierto. Ella se metió al baño, pero después olvido que no podía mojar el yeso, así que tuvo que llamar a sus Padres, para que le ayudaran. Ella salió del baño y abrió la puerta de su habitación **-Papi, Papa, Pueden venir a ayudarme, necesito ayuda con el yeso.-** grito ella, ella sabía que su Padres, están en la cocina ya que se podía oler el desayuno.

Ella volvió a entrar al baño y empezó a tratar de quitarse su pijama, su Padres vendrían pronto. Ella pudo quitarse la pijama, quedándose en un pastis estilo bóxer y en la camisa. Ella trato de quitarse la camisa, pero se quedó encajada entre la cabeza y el yeso, cuando ella escucho la puerta de su habitación, suspiro aliviada y espero por su padre. Ella sintió que le ayudaban a quitársela camisa y sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver el rostro sonrojado de Quinn, y no el de uno de su Padres. **\- ¡Quinn!-** grito ella y se llevó las manos a sus pechos.

Quinn, por su parte se quedó congelada, ella solo quería ayudar a Rachel y ahora tenía a una Rachel en Brasier y bóxer y se le podía notar una erección y no sabía qué hacer. Rachel, vio que la mirada congelada de Quinn estaba en su entrepierna y se viro. Rachel, se quería morir de la vergüenza en ese instante, una cosa era que Quinn, supiera de su problema y otra muy grande era que lo viera, ahora si Quinn pensara que ella es una freak. Rachel, no sabía cuándo, pero ella había empezado a llorar y eso hizo que Quinn, reaccionara.

Quinn, al escuchar a Rachel, llorar ella se le acerco por la espalda y la abrazo. **-Hey, Hey tranquila, no pasa nada-** le susurraba Quinn, pro Rachel, solo lloraba. **-Rach, por favor no llores-** le decía Quinn, apunto de llorar. Ella no podía ver a Rachel, llorar, porque le daban ganas de llorar a ella también. Quinn, siguió susurrándole cosas bonitas en el oído y después de un rato se calmó.

- **Rach, siento mucho haber entrado al baño sin avisar-** le dijo Quinn a Rachel **-Leroy, se fue a trabajar y Hiram salió con Shelby a comprar unas cosas-** le dijo ella- **Cuando te escuche llamar, pues quise ayudarte, de verdad lo siento mucho, yo no sabía que eso te iba a molestar tanto-** le dijo ella, arrepentida. **-Si quieres me voy.-**

Rachel, se viro olvidándose que no tenía camisa y que estaba en bóxer y miro a Quinn a los ojos, ella solo pudo sinceridad y tristeza y la abrazo- **No te vayas-** le susurro- **no fue tu culpa, tu solo querías ayudar y te lo agradezco.-** le dijo ella y Quinn, la miro esperando a que ella terminara **-la verdad es que no me gusta que las personas vean mi cuerpo-** le dijo ella y bajo la cabeza **\- y menos t…mis amigos, yo no quiero que ellos piensen que soy una fr** -

 **-Rachel Berry Corcoran, no te atrevas a terminar esa frase-** le interrumpió Quinn, con autoridad. **-Tus amigos te queremos como tú eres, y nada cambiara eso-** le dijo Quinn, y le levanto la cabeza para poder ver sus ojos hermosos **.-o yo al menos, nunca cambiare mi opinión sobre ti.-** le dijo Quinn **-¿Yo ya te vi por completa y sabes lo que pienso?-** pregunto y Rachel negó con la cabeza. **-Que eres una joven Hermosa, que tienes un corazón de oro, que nunca deberías cambiar por nada ni por nadie porque eres perfecta, Rachel Berry Corcoran.-** le dijo ella y Rachel le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y la volvió a abrazar.

Mientras Rachel, la abrazaba se dio cuenta que si sentía algo por Quinn, algo más que amistad. Quinn la hacía sentir completamente aceptada, como si fuera igual que los demás, pero al mismo tiempo con las cosas que decía la hacía sentir especial, y eso le gustaba.

Quinn, por su parte sabía que estaba jodidamente enamorada de Rachel. Ella sabía que estaba enamorada de Rachel, y pensó que a lo mejor todo eso que sentía por ella se le pasaría, pero se acaba de dar de cuenta que eso no es posible. Ella solo quiere estar cerca de Rachel, protegerla, cuidarla, enseñarle cada día lo mucho que la ama. Y eso pensaba hacer, Rachel todavía no tiene edad, pero cuando llegue el tiempo, ella le conquistara el corazón. Con ese pensamiento Quinn, apretó más a Rachel, y después se separó y se aclaró la garanta **-¿Me permitirías ayudarte?-** le pregunto ella.

Rachel, la miro y asistió.

 **-Pues dame un momento-** le dijo Quinn y salió del baño, después de 5 minutos, Quinn volvió para atrás con una bolsa de plástico para el yeso y una toalla, después de haberle puesto la bolsa en la mano, le entrego la toalla. **-póntela alrededor y date la vuelta, así te puedo sacar el brasier sin ver nada-** le dijo y le giño el ojo para que Rachel, se relajara. **-y cuando termine, te puedes quitar el bóxer y bañarte a lo que yo termino el desayuno, que probablemente ya debe estar súper frio-** le dijo y le sonrió. Cuando ella le quito el brasier, se dio el vuela y dijo **-Si me necesitas solo llama-** le dijo y salió del baño. Mientras bajaba a la cocina solo pudo dejar pensara en cuan suave era la piel de Rachel.

Rachel, se quitó la toalla y se bajó el bóxer, ya su amiguito no estaba levantado, parece que con todo lo que había pasado se volvió a bajar.

Para suerte de las dos chichas, Shelby llego 5 minutos después y ella ayudo a Rachel, a vestirse. Cuando Rachel, bajo Quinn y ella se miraron y hubo un momento incomodo, ninguna sabía que decir, pero todo volvió a la normalidad cuando Quinn le sonrió y le hizo seña para que se sentara alado de ella.

El resto del día, las chicas se la pasaron acostadas en la cama viendo películas y durmiendo, mayormente Rachel, ya que las pastillas le daban sueño. Después de haber cenado, Quinn se tuvo que ir, el día siguiente tenia clases y aunque quisiera, su Madre no la dejaría faltar.

Después que se fuera Quinn, Dave entro a la habitación a hablar un rato con Rachel hasta que ella se quedara dormida.

Al día siguiente Rachel, se despertó por un sonido que provenía de la ventana. Cuando ella miro, era Quinn, que estaba tocando para que le abriera **-Perdona que te despertara, iba a entrar pero la ventana estaba cerrada-** le dijo Quinn, cuando Rachel le abrió.

 **-No, te preocupes, yo siempre me despierto temprano-** le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa y la abrazo. **-¿Pero qué haces aquí, no se supone que deberías estar preparándote para ir a la escuela?-** le pregunto ella cuando se separó.

 **-Ya estoy lista, solo me falta desayunar-** le dijo ella **-solo quería ver como esta mi boxeadora favorita-** dijo ella y Rachel se sonrojo.

Rachel, aunque estaba sonrojada se rio **-Yo estoy bien.-** le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

 **-¿Y quién te dijo que tú eras mi boxeadora favorita?, yo estaba hablando de Cassandra-** le dijo ella seria y Rachel, se sonrojo más y haciendo reír a Quinn- **estoy jugando Rach, debería haber visto tu rostro-** le dijo ella y Rachel le dio un puño con la mano sana en las costillas.

 **-Eres mala Quinn Fabray-** le dijo ella haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de los brazos.

- **Ah vamos Rach-** le dijo Quinn, haciéndole los ojos de perrito pero Rachel, negó con la cabeza y se viro para que Quinn, no notara su sonrisa. Quinn, la abrazo por la espalda, haciendo que sus corazones se agitara y dijo **-Hey vamos, No solo eres mi boxeadora favorita, después de mis Padres, eres mi persona favorita-** le dijo Rachel, y las dos se sonrojaron.

Rachel, se viro y la abrazo- **Tú también eres mi persona favorita-** le dijo Rachel, haciendo a Quinn, la persona más feliz del mundo.

Ellas se quedaron abrazada hasta que la puerta se abrió **-Buenos días Cariño, va a desayunar?-** le pregunto Hiram y Rachel asistió **-Buenos días Quinn, porque no me sorprende de que estés aquí?-** le dijo Hiram bromando y Quinn, se sonrojo **-Vas a desayunar con nosotros, cierto?-**

 **-Claro Hiram-** le contesto Quinn con una sonrisa. Cuando Rachel termino de lavarse la boca, ellas bajaron. Después de haber desayunado con los Berry, Quinn busco sus cosas y se fue para la escuela. Cuando ella llego, su sonrisa se borró al ver a Waldo entrado por la puerta con los otros chicos del equipo.

Ella cerró los puños con fuerza y le mando un mensaje a Santana.

Para Santana: **Espérame en el salón de corro con los demás chicos.-**

El mensaje de Santana llego instantáneamente **-como usted desee capitán-** Quinn sonrió al leer el mensaje, ella sabía que siempre podía contar con santana.

Cuando ella llego al salón de coro, ya santana estaba allí, junto con Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Kurt, Sunshine y Brittany, a los demás chicos los habían suspendido por haber golpeado a Waldo en la oficina del director.

 **-Okay, me imagino que ya saben lo que paso, cierto?-** Quinn pregunto y todos asistieron menos Sunshine, y ella tuvo que explicarle lo que había pasado.

 **-Pues ahora que ya todos saben, Quinn y yo planeamos desquitárnoslas con todo el equipo de Hockey y queremos saber quién se apunta.-** les dijo Santana y Quinn sonrió a su segunda al mando.

Los chicos rápido asistieron ayudarles y ellas empezaron a decirles lo que le tocaba hacer a cada uno.

El sábado llego y era el día del car wash, Mr. Shue, había repartidos los volantes durante toda la semana y los chicos estaban ansiosos, el Car wash se llevará a cabo en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Como Rachel, no podía ayudarles a lavar los autos por el yeso, Mr. Shue le dijo que ella podía manejar el dinero junto a él y a Emma. Rachel, estaba contenta ya que ella quería ayudarles aunque sea con algo y ahora lo iba a hacer.

La mayoría de las chicas llevaban puestos traje de baños y camisetas blancas encima, y los chicos estaban contestos por eso, ya que ellos no se habían puesto sus camisas, el único que la tenía era Kurt, porque dijo que eso le quemaría su piel delicada y hermosa. Cuanto llegaron las 10:30 am los autos empezaron a llegar, la mayoría de ellos eran del equipo de baloncesto de Rachel, o los familiares de los chicos del Glee, que también querían apoyarlos, Sebastian había venido con algunos chicos de Dalton, al igual que Blaine.

Todo iba de maravilla, ya eran las 3:30 de la tarde y ya casi tenían el dinero que necesitaban. Las chicas se habían quitado las camisas hace un tiempo atrás ya que tenían calor, Rachel y Emma habían ido a comprar comida para los chicos y Mr. Shue se había quedado a cargó del dinero con Finn. Cuando Rachel regreso y vio a Quinn, no podía apartar su vista. Quinn tenía un pantalón corto con el top del traje de baño negro y a Rachel le pareció hermosa y la hacía sentir mariposas por todos los lados. Los chicos al ver que habían traído comida terminaron los autos que estaban haciendo y se fueron a comer.

Quinn, se acercó a Rachel y la iba a abrazar pero Rachel, se alejó. **-No Quinn, estas mojada-** le dijo ella, Quinn y Brittany se miraron y asistieron, y las dos empezaron a caminar a donde Rachel, con una mirada malvada. **-No Britt, Quinn, tengo el yeso-** le advirtió ella mientras se alejaba, pero las chicas seguían caminando hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

 **-Vamos Rachie un abracito-** le dijo Brittany con voz inocente, pero Rachel negó con la cabeza y empezó a correr, haciendo reír a las chicas para que después se fuera corriendo detrás de ella.

Rachel corrió para la parte de la grama y Brittany casi la alcanza pero como tenía los pies mojados se cayó. Rachel, se detuvo y fue a ayudarla, pero cuando miro a ver, también estaba en el suelo, y Quinn y Brittany la abrazaron riendo, haciendo que Rachel también riera.

 **-Eso no se vale, ustedes son unas tramposas.-** le dijo Rachel riendo.

-vamos Rachie, **en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale-** le dijo Brittany como. Si nada y cada chica se sonrojo.

 **-Britt, párate del suelo que la grama te va a dar piquiña-** le dijo Santana y le dio la mano para levantarla pero Brittany la atrajo hacía ella, también haciéndole caer-¡Britt!-grito ella y todas rieron.

Ellas se quedaron acostadas en silencio un rato hasta que una sombra las hizo levantar la cabeza **-Chicas saben que están en el suelo, no?-** les pregunto Finn y todas las chicas rodaron los ojos.

- **No Finnonstro, estamos una alfombra mágica-** le dijo Santana levantándose, haciendo reír a las demás.

 **-Uh ¿enserio?-** pregunto él, Santana solo lo empujo y volvió a donde estaban los demás comiendo.

A las 5:00 los chicos ya tenían el dinero que necesitaban y estaban listos para irse pero llegó la última clienta. **-Hola Rachel, iba a venir más temprano pero mi hermano me pidió que lo acompañara a un lado-** le dijo Gabriella cuando se acercó. **-¿todavía estoy a tiempo no?-** le pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

 **-¡No!-** dijo Quinn, al mismo tiempo que Rachel dijo que **-Si-**

Gabriella las miro y pregunto **-¿Si o No?-**

Rachel iba a hablar pero Quinn le gano **-No, ya nos íbamos a ir, ya tenemos el dinero que necesitábamos.-** le dijo Quinn seria.

 **-Un auto más no hace daño Quinn, mientras más dinero mejor-** le dijo Mr. Shue y Quinn apretó los dientes.

 **-Como usted diga-** dijo ella y llamó a los demás chicos.

Mientras ellos lavaban el auto, Gabriella le contaba a Rachel, sobre una nueva película que quería ver.

Cuando terminaron de lavar el auto, Quinn se acercó a Rachel y preguntó **\- te vas conmigo, cierto?-** Quinn sabía que no era necesario llevar a Rachel, ya que ella había venido con Dave, pero quería pasar aunque sea unos minutos más con Rachel.

 **-Claro-** le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa y se giró a donde Gabriella **-Pues nos vemos-** le dijo y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

- **Okay, adiós Quinn-** le dijo ella saludándola **-Te busco mañana a las 12:30?-** le preguntó y Rachel asistió sin darse cuenta de lo tensa que se puso Quinn. **-Okay pues adiós.-**

Rachel y Quinn caminaron en silencio hasta que entraron al auto **-¿por qué Gabriella te va a ir a buscar mañana?-** le pregunto Quinn, tratando de sonar casual.

Rachel, la miro **-Ah se me había olvidado decirte que ella me había invitado a salir el miércoles.-** le dijo Rachel y a Quinn se le pusieron los nudillos blanco de tan duro que apretó el volante.

- **¿Enserio, yo no sabía que a ti te gustara ella.** -le dijo Quinn.

 **-No me gusta, pero ya le había prometido que iba a ir con ella la próxima vez-** le dijo Rachel.

 **-Pues ella va a creer que a ti te gusta ella-** le dijo Quinn en forma de regaño.

- **No lo creo, además creo que ella puede ser una gran amiga-** le dijo Rachel y Quinn giro los ojos.

 **-si claro, amiga-** susurró Quinn entre dientes para que Rachel no la escuchara.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, Rachel, sabía que a Quinn le pasaba algo pero no sabía lo que era y prefirió dejarla tranquila.

Cuando llegaron Quinn, estaciono el auto en su casa y lo apago. Rachel se quitó el cinturón y pregunto **-¿vas a venir?-**

Quinn, quería pasar tiempo con Rachel, pero sabía que no podía como estaba enojada y quería calmarse primero, ella le sonrió y negó con la cabeza **-No, yo vengo más tarde-** le dijo.

Rachel, asistió desilusionada **–Oh, okay Pues nos vemos horita.-** dijo y se bajó del auto.

Quinn también se bajó del auto y entro para su casa. Esa Noche, Rachel espero a Quinn pero ella no apareció y cuando iba a ir para su casa, Dave la invito a jugar y ella se olvidó de ir.

Quinn, por su parte estaba enojada, celosa y quería romperle la cara a Gabriella, ella había llamado a Santana y le había dicho sobre la cita, pero ella estaba segura que Santana no le estaba prestando atención y le engancho, y cuando la latina la volvió a llamar, ella no lo cogió. Ella lo más que quería era cruzar la ventana y estar con Rachel, pero sabía que con lo enojada que estaba iba a terminar diciendo algo indebido.

Rachel, se levantó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue ir a donde Quinn. Cuando ella entro en la habitación, la rubia todavía estaba dormida. Rachel sonrió al verla, Quinn llevaba puesta una pijama de corazones y tenía el pelo todo revolcado. Rachel se acercó a la cama y con la mano buena le saco el pelo de la cara, haciendo que Quinn se moviera y se empezara a despertar.

Cuando Quinn empezó a abrir los ojos, Rachel se alejó para no asustarla **\- Rach-** dijo confundida para después darle una sonrisa.-Buenos Días-le dijo Quinn y abrió sus brazos invitando a Rachel, para que se acostara con ella.

 **-Buenos Días Quinn-** le dijo Rachel, y se acostó y Quinn la pego contra ella **-mi almohada preferida.-** dijo Rachel, bromeando y Quinn, le dio un codazo- **Ouch, recuerda que estoy herida-** le dijo ella levantando el yeso.

Quinn, giro los ojos y sonrió **-Si, lo que tú digas-**

Rachel asistió y le saco la lengua. **–Boba-** le dijo y se rieron.

Ellas se quedaron en ese silencio cómodo por un rato, hasta que Quinn, lo interrumpió. **-¿Qué hora es?-** preguntó

Rachel, se escogió de los hombros y dijo **-cuando yo vine para acá eran las 8:45-**

Quinn se separó de ella y la miro incrédulamente **-¿Y porque rayos te despertaste tan temprano, en un domingo?-** le pregunto Quinn.

 **-Porque Gabriella me viene a buscar a las 12:30-** le dijo Rachel, y la sonrisa que tenía Quinn, se le borró.

 **-Oh cierto, se me había olvidado-** dijo Quinn, forzando una sonrisa, lo cual Rachel noto.

 **-Hey, estas bien?** -le preguntó Rachel preocupada y Quinn asistió **-¿segura, porque me puedes decir lo que sea.-**

 **-Segura, Rach-** le aseguro Quinn, pero Rachel la seguía mirando **\- no es nada, solo que se me olvido que tenía que ir con Santana a comprar unas cosas y tu sabe cómo se pone Santana -** mintió Quinn.

Rachel asistió, ella había ido una vez con Santana y se quedaron en las tiendas por horas- **suerte con eso.-** le dijo Rachel y Quinn le sonrió y se paró de la cama y camino hasta la puerta. Rachel se sentó y la miro confundida.

 **-Creo que Mama ya está despierta-** le dijo Quinn y respiro hondo **-huele a Pancakes y Bacon-** le dijo ella y las dos sonrieron.

Cuando las dos desayunaron se fueron para la casa de Rachel, ya que ella necesitaba arreglarse. Rachel, le dijo que iban para un parque y a ver una Movie, que no sabía que ponerse y que si le podía ayudar. Aunque a Quinn, le doliera ayudarle a Rachel a escoger ropa para una cita que no fuera con ella, le ayudo, ella le escogió ropa cómoda pero que linda y para la ocasión. Ella le cogió una camisa de cuadritos verde y negros, unos skinny Jeans negros, y unas Vans verde. Para el pelo ella le hizo un moño alto y atrás le hizo unos risos. Cuando Rachel, término de vestirse se veía hermosa, y Quinn quería llorar, ella era la que quería invitar a Rachel a salir, llevarla a diferentes lugares no Gabriella.

Rachel, noto que Quinn, la miraba y pregunto **-¿me veo bien?-**

Quinn se aclaró la garganta y dijo **-Hermosa-** Rachel, se sonrojo y miro para el suelo, pero todavía podía sentía la mirada de Quinn sobre ella. Las chicas escucharon el timbre de la casa y supieron que Gabriella había llegado. Ellas se miraron y decidieron bajar, cuando iban saliendo de la habitación Quinn, le cogió por el brazo a Rachel **-Si necesitas algo me llamas** -le dijo y le toco la mejilla **-Si te quieres venir para la casa temprano, me avisas y yo dejo lo que estoy haciendo y te busco, okay?-** le dijo Quinn, con una sonrisa forzada.

Rachel, le sonrió **-Okay, cualquier cosa te aviso y gracias por todo Quinn-** le dijo y la abrazo.

Cuando se separaron bajaron la escalera y allí estaba Gabriella esperándola con una rosa roja. Rachel le sonrió y Quinn, apretó su mandíbula sin darse cuenta que los adultos presentes la estaban observando.

 **\- Rachel, te ves hermosa.-** le dijo Gabriella y le entrego la rosa.- **toma esto es para ti-** le dijo sonriendo.

 **-Gracias-** le dijo Rachel tímidamente.

 **-Wow una que original, por lo menos la mía era blanca-** dijo entre dientes Quinn, pero Cassandra y Shelby la escucharon y sonrieron entre ellas.

Gabriella se viro donde todos **-Pues ya nos tenemos que ir, les prometo que la traeré sana y salva-** dijo ella y le cogió la mano a Rachel y salieron de la casa con dirección al auto.

Quinn, espero que se fueran para después irse para su casa olvidarse de todo un rato. Los Padres de Rachel, vieron a Quinn irse y les dio pena, ellos sabían que la rubia estaba sufriendo.

Gabriella llevo a Rachel, a un hermoso parque que ella nunca había ido. Cuando Gabriella se parqueo ella saco una canasta de comidas de la parte trasera del auto y una sábana. Gabriella ya tenía un lugar donde iba a poner las cosas, cuando acomodo todo ellas se sentaron y empezaron a hablar y a preguntarse cosas. Mientras Gabriella le contaba a Rachel, de cuando tenía 5 años, a Rachel le vino a la mente el picnic del día de San Valentín que tuvo con Quinn. Ella sonrió al recordar como Quinn, había decorado el patio de su casa, de cómo había puesto todas las lu...- **¿Rachel, me estas escuchando?-** le pregunto Gabriella al verla distraída.

Rachel, negó con la cabeza para sacar todos esos pensamientos **-No, lo siento me distraje un poco-** le dijo ella y le sonrió en forma de disculpa.-¿Pero qué decías?-Gabriella le serio y empezó a contarle la historia nuevamente.

Mientras Rachel estaba en su cita, Santana fue a buscar a una triste y enojada Quinn, para compras las cosas que necesitan para la venganza.

- **Santana, la hubieras visto estaba hermosa-** le dijo Quinn, enojada **-Yo la tenía que haber** **invitado a salir no ella** **-**

 **-Quinn, yo sé que estas enojada, pero tienes que superarlo** -le dijo Santana rodando los ojos, ya era la quinta vez que Quinn lo decía. **-Gabriella la invitó, si tú quieres que la enana salga contigo solo invítala y deja de estar quejándote-** le dijo Santana.

 **-Tu sabes que no puedo-** le dijo Quinn, a Santana- **Además tú fuiste la que me dijiste que no tuviera nada con ella.-** le acuso Quinn.

 **-Quinn, ¿Qué te impide que salgas con ella?-** le pregunto Santana, y cuando vio que Quinn le iba a contestar dijo **-Y no me digas que es la diferencia de edad, porque Gabriella tiene tu misma edad y a los Berry no le estuvo malo eso-** le dijo Santana.

Quinn, lo pensó bien y después en voz baja dijo **-Tengo miedo, ella es más pequeña que yo-** Santana la miro y después volvió a mirar para la calle **-¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo que yo? ¿y si no funciona? Santana, ella es muy importante para mí, Creo que prefiero tenerla como amiga que perderla-** le dijo Quinn, y se limpió una lagrima que caía por su rostro.

Santana no sabía que decir, ella solo siguió manejando.

Después de un rato en el Parque, Gabriella llevo a Rachel, al cine donde vieron una película de drama, pero a Rachel no le había gustado mucho la película, ella prefería a la última que había visto con Quinn. Después Gabriella la llevo a Comer a Breadstix, donde estuvieron hablando y jugando el juego de las 20 preguntas. Rachel, en más de una ocasión tuvo que sacudirse la cabeza, ya que su pensamiento iba en las veces que había venido a Breadstix con Quinn. Cuando terminaron de comer, Gabriella pago por la comida y la fue a llevar para su casa.

Cuando Quinn y Santana terminaron de comprar las cosas ellas pagaron y se fueron a comer. Cuando ya iban de camino para la casa Santana dijo **-Sabes, solo porque la enana tenga una cita con Gabriella, ahora significa que son novias-** como Santana vio que Quinn le estaba prestando atención siguió **-Tu también fuiste a una cita con Sam, y él no es tu novio-** le dijo y Quinn, asistió **-Yo creo que eso mismo va a pasar-**

Quinn asistió contenta **-Si, Creo que tienes razón, Rachel me dijo que a ella no le gusta Gabriella, que ella fue porque se lo había prometido-** le dijo y sonrió.

 **-Pues ahí tienes Quinn, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte-** le dijo y sonrió **-Pero si de verdad la Amas, tienes que hacer algo, porque si no alguien va a venir y te le va a quitar-** le dijo Santana, recordando lo que ella había hablado con Rachel, ella le había dicho algo similar sobre Brittany.

 **-Lo sé, y gracias Santana, yo sé que a ti no te gusta hablar de sentimientos, pero eso me ayudo-** le dijo y le sonrió.

 **-Sí, Si ya ni lo menciones.-** le dijo Santana jugando, haciendo reír a Quinn.

Cuando Gabriella y Rachel llegaron a la casa, Gabriella se bajó del auto y acompaño a Rachel hasta la puerta **-Bueno Rachel, me divertí mucho hoy-** le dijo Gabriella con una sonrisa.

 **-Yo también me divertí mucho Gaby, Gracias por todo-** le dijo Rachel, y dio un paso para abrazarla pero Gabriella se creía que era para otra cosa y le dio un beso en la boca, dejando a Rachel congelada y a una rubia que estaba llegando a su casa, destrozada.


	41. Chapter 41

**Gracias por sus Reviews me alegran el día. Verdaderamente Siento mucho hacerlos espera, las cosas han cambiado mucho, Me la pase todas las Navidades trabajando, pero gracias a Dios ahora tengo un trabajo nuevo, mismas horas pero me dan los días de fiesta libre, so eso es bueno hehe. Gracias a todos los que han estado conmigo desde el principio se los agradezco pienso terminar ya pronto, no se preocupen. Espero que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas, y aunque estoy tarde les deseo un feliz año nuevo. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste.**

Capítulo 41

Cuando Rachel pudo reaccionar se separó de Gabrielle tan rápido como si se hubiera quemado **-¡Gabriella!-** le dijo y por el tono de su voz la sonrisa de Gabriella se esfumo dio un paso hacia atrás y espero que Rachel continuará para ella poder disculparse. **-Me divertí mucho hoy-** le dijo Rachel cuando se calmó **-enserio lo hice, pero creo que tú y yo funcionaríamos mejor como amigas-** le dijo Rachel, y Gabriella le sonrió tristemente.

 **-Me lo imagine-** le dijo Gabriella y Rachel la miro confundida **-Estuviste la mayor parte del día distraída.-** le dijo y Rachel la miro avergonzada **–No te preocupes Rachel, la que se tiene que sentir avergonzada soy yo por haberte besado-** le dijo Gabriella y se sonrojo **-pero no me arrepiento fue un beso increíble.-**

Rachel se sonrojo y se rio **-No digas eso y estas perdonada-** le dijo Rachel y después se puso seria. **-y me gustaría que esto no acabe con nuestra amistad-**

Gabriella negó con la cabeza **-eso jamás-** le dijo y sonrió **-y me gustaría seguir saliendo contigo para ver Movies o para comer algo-** le dijo Gabriella y Rachel la miro indecisa, haciendo reír a Gabriella **-Como amiga Rachel.-** le dijo y Rachel asistió y se sentó al frente de la puerta.

 **-Me encantaría.-** le dijo Rachel.

Gabriella miro a Rachel y sonrió **-sabes, como amiga que somos me deberías decir quien es la que se me adelanto y te conquisto ese precioso corazoncito tuyo.-** le dijo Gabriella y Rachel se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza avergonzada, cuando volvió alzar la cabeza, Hiram abrió la puerta de al frente.

 **-Buenas noches chicas, van a entrar o se van a quedar toda la noche afuera.-** les dijo él haciendo que las chicas se sonrojaran.

 **-Pues yo ya me voy, Mr Berry.-** dijo Gabriella mirando a Hiram. **-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Rachel, Buenas Noches-** dijo mirando a Rachel.

 **-Sí, nos vemos mañana-** le dijo Rachel y la abrazo.

- **Bye** -les dijo Gabriella y se fue en su auto.

Cuando entraron para dentro de la casa, Rachel, miro a su Padre y vio que él tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y le pregunto- **¿Y Bueno como te fue tu primera cita?-**

Rachel le sonrió y dijo **-Creo que estuvo grandiosa, pero acordamos que desde ahora en adelante si salimos va a ser solo como amigas-** Rachel vio que la sonrisa de su Padre se hacía más grande y ella lo miro confundida.

 **-Me alegro-** le dijo él y al ver la mirada de Rachel, negó con la cabeza. **-No, no es que Gabriella me parezca una chica mala o nada por el estilo, solo que creo que no es la pareja adecuada para ti** -le dijo él sonriéndole y le abrazo.

- **Yo creo que todos los Padres piensan que no hay nadie perfecto para sus hijos-** le dijo Rachel, Hiram se rio.

- **Tienes toda la razón mi amor, pero si tenemos que aceptar a alguien, preferimos que sea alguien digno para nuestros hijos, alguien que luche por ellos, que hacerlos feliz sea su prioridad-** dijo Hiram y le beso la frente-Los Padres siempre queremos lo mejor para nuestros hijos.-

Rachel, le sonrió y le abrazo **-Buenas Noches Papa, te quiero.-** le dijo ella.

 **-Buenas Noches mi amor, Que descanses y yo te quiero mucha más** -le dijo Hiram y Rachel, subió para su habitación.

Cuando Rachel, iba a entrar a su habitación, Dave salió de la de él y le sonrió-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?-le pregunto él.

- **La cita estuvo genial, me divertí mucho, Gabriella es una gran amiga.-** le dijo ella sonriendo.

 **-Qué bueno que te hayas divertido-** le dijo él sincero, pero después empezó a mover las cejas y pregunto **-¿Y ya te dio tu primer beso?-**

Rachel, se sonrojo al escuchar la pregunta- **Eso no se pregunta, bobo-** y le dijo y le dio un golpe con el brazo bueno- **y te pareces a Noah, cuando haces eso.-**

Dave se rio y dijo **-Primeramente Noah es sexy-** le dijo y Rachel hizo una mueca **\- y segundo yo soy tu amigo, creo que tengo derecho a preguntar, además yo te conté sobre mi primera cita con Sebastian-**

 **-Ok, ok-** le dijo Rachel alzando las manos en forma de derrota y Dave le saco la lengua **-No, no me dio mi primer beso, me dio mi segundo-** le dijo ella todavía sonrojada y Dave la miro sorprendido.

 **-¿Enserio?-** pregunto, y Rachel asistió **-¿Pues Quien te dio tu primer beso?-** le pregunto él curioso.

Rachel, se volvió a sonrojar y murmuro algo que Dave no entendió. **-¿Qué dijiste no pude escuchar nada de lo murmuraste?-**

 **-Que Quinn, me dio mi primer beso-** le dijo ella con una sonrisa boba.

Dave, la miro con la boca abierta, él sabía que a Rachel le gustaba Quinn, y también sabía que la rubia sentía algo por Rachel, pero nunca se imaginó que se habían besado **.-¿Cómo, cuándo y dónde, cuéntame todo-** le dijo Dave emocionado, haciendo que la sonrisa de Rachel se borrar.

 **-Ella no se acuerda.-** le dijo Rachel tristemente y Dave la miro con una mueca.

- **¿Cómo es eso de que no se acuerda?-** le pregunto el confundido.

Rachel suspiro hondo y le pregunto **-¿recuerda el dio que la sacaron temprano de la escuela porque estaba enferma?-** Dave asistió y Rachel continuo- **Después de la escuela yo fui a verla y ella estaba acostada media dormida, pero cuando yo me iba a ir ella me dijo que me quedara un rato y yo no me pude negar-** le dijo ella y Dave le sonrió **-Pues cuando me acosté ella se acomodó en mi cuello y después de un ratito me beso.-** le dijo ella y sonrió al recordar los labios de Quinn junto a los de ella **.-Fue solo por unos segundos Dave, pero para mí fue increíble.-** le dijo ella con una sonrisa boba.

Dave le sonrió y aunque sabía la respuesta pregunto **-¿A ti te gusta Quinn?-**

Rachel se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza **-Creo que si-** dijo ella con una voz tímida.

Dave, la abrazo y le pregunto- **¿Desde cuándo te gusta?-**

Rachel, se escogió de los hombros y dijo **-No lo sé, creo que siempre he sentido algo por ella, pero después del beso fue que me empecé a dar de cuenta-** le dijo ella y Dave asistió **-Y hoy mientras estaba en la cita con Gabriella solo podía pensar en ella y en lo diferente que me sentía cuando estoy con ella.-l** e dijo ella y Dave le sonrió.

 **-Me alegra que ya tengas todo en claro-** le dijo él **-ahora la puedes invitar a salir-** le dijo él moviendo las cejas en forma provocativa pero Rachel, negó con la cabeza.

- **No, importa mucho como yo me sienta, Quinn jamás sentiría lo mismo por mí, y yo prefiero tenerla como amiga, a no tenerla en mi vida-** le dijo ella decidida.

 **-Rae, tú no sabes si ella sienta lo mismo que tu-** le dijo Dave, pero Rachel, volvió a negar la cabeza.

 **-Lo dudo mucho, ella ni siquiera se recuerda del beso.-** le dijo ella tristemente.

 **-Rae, No te preocupes quizás ella pronto lo recuerde o ya lo hizo pero no se atreve a hablarlo contigo-** le dijo él.

Rachel se quedó pensativa y asistió **-Quizás, pero es mejor dejarlo así-** le dijo ella y le dio una pequeña sonrisa **-solo el tiempo lo dirá.-** dijo ella y abrazo a Dave- **Ahora me voy a acostar que ya es tarde y mañana hay clase-** le dijo ella y entro a su habitación.

Dave la vio entrar, negó con la cabeza y suspiro hondo, Si, estas dos hablaran como gente normal se ahorrarían todo los malos entendidos, pero como las dos son unas cabezonas él va a tener que formar un plan para que puedan ver lo mucho que se quieren. Con ese pensamiento sonrió y bajo para la cocina.

QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQ

A la mañana siguiente Quinn aunque no quería, se tuvo que levantar más temprano de lo normal. Ella junto con Santana y los demás chicos tenían que ir a la escuela a terminar de preparar las cosas para lo de la venganza contra Waldo y el equipo de Hockey. Ella se sentía como una mierda, le dolía la cabeza y sabía que se veía horrible, la noche anterior no había parado de llorar. Ella sentía decepción y rabia, como Avery se atrevía a besar su Rachel. Además se sentía confundida, si Rachel, le había dicho que Avery era solamente su amiga por que la estaba besando? ¿Será que la cita fue tan maravillosa que ahora sí, la quería como más que a una amiga? Ella negó la cabeza para quitarse todo eso de la mente, si no probablemente empezaría a llorar nuevamente y ella no quería eso. Ella se paró de la cama y se metió a bañar, Santana pronto la vendría a buscar y eso la ayudaría a despejar su mente.

Cuando termino de arreglarse, bajo a la cocina para buscar su desayuno y se encontró con su Madre **.-Hola Mami-** dijo ella y le beso la mejilla.

 **-Buenos días mi amor, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?-** le pregunto Judy.

 **-Santana y yo tenemos algo que hacer en la escuela.-** dijo y se sentó en la mesa-¿Y Papa?

 **-Él se está preparando, acuérdate que hoy tiene que viajar a L.A-** le dijo su Madre.

 **-Oh, ¿por eso es que estas despierta tan temprano?-**

- **Sí, le quería ir hacer el desayuno antes de que se fuera.** -le dijo ella y Quinn le sonrió **-Quinn, te encuentras bien?**

Quinn, se aclaró la garganta y dijo **-Si, me siento bien, porque la pregunta?-**

Su Madre negó la cabeza y dijo- **No lo sé, es solo que te vez cansada-**

Quinn, le sonrió débilmente y dijo **-estoy bien Mami, solo no dormí mucho la noche anterior.-**

 **-¿Por qué no?, ¿todavía te sientes mal?-** le pregunto Judy tocándole la frente.

Quinn le sonrió y dijo **-Ma, estoy bien, como ya te dije solo estoy un poco cansada.-**

- **Okay, okay** -le dijo Judy sonriendo **-Ahora ponte a desayunar-** le dijo y le entrego un plato de comida.

 **-Gracias Mami-** le dijo Quinn y se puso a comer.

Mientras comía recibió un mensaje de Santana **-ya estoy afuera, si no avanzas me voy-**

Quinn rodo los ojos, Santana no tenía paciencia. **-Ma, me voy nos vemos más tarde-** dijo y le beso la mejilla.

Cuando se montó en el auto, Santana se quedó mirando y ella levanto una ceja **-¿Qué?**

 **-Nada, ¿estás bien?** -

 **-Si estoy bien, ahora arranca que tenemos que llegar antes que los demás.-**

Aunque Santana quería preguntándole ella solo se quedó callada y condujo hasta la escuela.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Puck estaba frente de la escuela junto con los otros chicos del Glee **.-Ya era hora que llegaran, llevamos aquí como 20 minutos.-** le dijo Puck.

Santana giro los ojos y pregunto **-¿Y porque no entraron?-**

Los chicos se miraron y se escogieron de los hombros **.-No tenemos los materiales.-**

 **-Okay, pues ya dejen de quejarse, lo importante es que ya estamos aquí, ahora vamos a trabajar, solo tenemos 30 minutos hasta que los otros estudiantes empiecen a llegar.-**

Los chicos entraron a la escuela y se pusieron a trabajar. Cuando empezaron a llegar los estudiantes, ya ellos habían terminado. Quinn, Santana y Brittany cogieron sus cosas y se fueron para el entrenamiento y los demás chicos para el locker de Rachel a esperarla.

QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR

Rachel, se levantó se bañó y se fue a bañar. Cuando termino bajo para la cocina y Shelby y Cassandra ya estaban ahí.

 **-Buenos Días Mami, Cassie-** dijo ella abrazándolas

 **-Buenos, días mi Amor- - Buenos días Pequeñín-** dijeron Shelby y Cassandra al mismo tiempo.

 **-¿Dónde está Papi y Papá?-** le pregunto ella.

 **-Ellos fueron a llevar a Russel al aeropuerto-** le dijo Shelby.

 **-Oh okay, ¿Y Dave?-**

 **-No lo sé, él salió más tempano de lo normal quizás iba a ver a Sebastian antes de ir a la escuela.-** le dijo Shelby escogiéndose de los hombros. **-así que ponte a comer para poder llevarte a la escuela.-**

Rachel asistió y se puso a comer. Cuando termino, cogió sus cosas y Shelby la llevo a la escuela con Cassandra.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela Rachel se bajó y se despidió, ella entro a la escuela y al primero que se vio fue a Waldo, quien también estaba entrando en el mismo momento. Ella se puso su mochila en la espalda, levanto su cabeza en alto y le paso por alado. El murmuro algo y la miro con desprecio pero Rachel lo ignoro y siguió caminando hasta su locker.

En su locker la estaban esperando los chicos, ella los saludo y cuando empezó a coger las cosas necesarias escucho un grito que provenía del otro lado del pasillo

Todos miraron y se encontraron con un Waldo, lleno de una baba color roja. Todos en el pasillo se quedaron callados sin saber qué hacer. De repente hubo otro grito y cuando miraron era otro chico del equipo de Hockey, que estaba lleno de lo mismo pero solo el color era diferente. Los chicos desde el locker de Rachel, se empezaron a reír haciendo que la cadena de risa empezara por todo el pasillo. Waldo y el otro chico empezaron a correr para los Locker room a cambiarse. Rachel, miro a los chicos confundidos ya que la mayoría de ellos se estaban chocando las manos, cuando ella pregunto que si ellos habían hecho eso, ellos solo pusieron su mejor cara de inocente y negaron con la cabeza. Rachel cerró su locker y camino hasta su primera clase pero antes de entrar pudo escuchar dos gritos iguales a los otros.

QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR

Quinn había terminado el entrenamiento cuando vio a Waldo entrar a los Locker room, ella sonrió al verlo y junto con Santana y Brittany se quedaron a esperar a verlo salir. Cuando el salió 15 minutos después tenia puesta la ropa del Gym, que era una camisa gris y unos pantalones bien cortitos, las chicas se rieron malvadamente y se fueron para sus clases. Quinn llego a la clase que compartía con Rachel y respiro hondo antes de entrar. Cuando entro, le Maestro la regaño por llegar tarde pero ella no le prestó atención ya que estaba mirando a Rachel y su sonrisa deslumbrante dirigida hacia ella. Quinn a pesar de la confusión y el dolor que sentía por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, le sonrió de la misma manera y se sentó a su lado.

Habían pasado 5 minutos desde que había llegado, cuando Rachel le pasó una nota.

 ** _-Hey :-D-_**

Ella sonrió y le escribió su propia nota ** _-Hey :-P-_**

- ** _Te extrañé esta mañana_ -** Quinn miro a Rachel y como la vio sonrojada se sonrió tiernamente.

 ** _-Yo también te extrañé pero tuve entrenamiento.-_**

 **- _Me lo imagine-_**

Quinn, miro a Rachel y contemplo si preguntarle o no sobre la noche anterior, pero al final decidió preguntarle **- _¿Y cómo te fue la noche anterior en tu cita?-_**

Quinn, pudo ver que Rachel se sonrojo y empezó a escribir, ella apretó los puños, ¡Maldita Avery, haciendo sonrojar a su Rachel!

Rachel le paso la nota a Quinn, pero cuando la iba a leerla él Maestro se la quito de las manos. **-Srta. Fabray y Berry, se supone que deberían estar prestando atención a la clase-** le dijo él Maestro y cuando las chicas levantaron la cabeza se sonrojaron al ver toda la clase mirándolas y riéndose **.-¿Quieren compartir con el resto de la clase, su conversación tan importante?-** le pregunto él Maestro y las chicas negaron con la cabeza. **-Pues creo que yo sí, a ver si aprenden a prestar atención la próxima vez-** les dijo y empezó a leer la nota que Rachel había escrito **- _La cita estuvo grandiosa, pero al final de la Noche, Gabriella y yo decidimos que mejor seriamos como amigas-_** Quinn al escuchar la nota, se sintió como si le hubieran quitado 50 libras de encima.

 **-¿Enserio?-** pregunto ella emocionada y una sonrojada e avergonzada Rachel asistió. **-ah que bien-** dijo Quinn al ver que todos hasta él Maestro la estaban mirando confundidos. Quinn, se aclaró la garganta y dijo-ya puede continuar con su clase, le prometemos que no volverá a pasar-

El Maestro se quedó mirándola y después volvió a su escritorio **-Eso espero, porque la próxima vez se irán a la oficina del Principal.-** le dijo y volvió a la lección.

Quinn, miro a todo el salón y a los que todavía la estaban mirando les dio una mirada asesina, cuando dejaron de mirarla ella sonrió emocionada.

QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR

A la hora del almuerzo cuando Rachel entro a la cafetería, los chicos estaban ansiosos mirando para la entrada del comedor. Cuando ella pregunto qué era lo que ellos estaban mirando, ellos solo le dijeron que se daría cuenta pronto, ella se escogió de los hombros y se sentó a comer. Cuando Gabriella entro a la cafetería fue a donde ella y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo haciendo que Quinn rompiera su tenedor plástico. Gabriella se despidió después de un rato y le dijo que la llamaría más tarde.

Rachel, se viro donde los chicos y empezaron a hablar sobre la competencia.

 **-Yo ya le dije a Mr. Shue que quería cantar un solo la semana que viene en las Nacionales.-** dijo Sunshine y Mercedes rodo los ojos.

- **Pues yo también le dije lo mismo, y como yo llevo más tiempo que tú, él me lo va a dar a mí-** le dijo Mercedes mirando a Sunshine mal.

 **-Chicas, yo creo que Mr. Shue debe de escoger a un chico para que cante el solo.-** les dijo Kurt, y las chicas lo miraron con enojo.

- **Yo creo que Kurt tiene razón-** les dijo Finn metiéndose en su conversación y haciendo que Kurt le sonriera bullosamente a las chicas, ya que al fin alguien lo apoyaba- **Todos sabemos que si escoge a un chico me escogerá a mí ya que soy el mejor-** la sonrisa de Kurt se borró y todos empezaron a discutir hasta que el grupo de Hockey entro a la cafetería y todos se quedaron en silencio con la boca abierta.

El grupo de Hockey se encontraban en medio de la cafetería con la ropa del Gym manchada de colores, pero lo que sorprendió a todos era que se están a rascando y moviéndose de un lado a otro como muñequitos.

Quinn y Santana fueron las primeras de la cafetería en reírse, haciendo que todos lo demás se empezarán a reír. Waldo y el equipo de Hockey miraron a la mesa de New Directions enojados y se fueron de la cafetería.

 **-Wow Quinn, el polvo pica pica si funciono-** le dijo Santana limpiándose las lágrimas.- **Yo creía que no iba a funcionar como se lo pusimos en la ropa** -

Rachel, miro a Quinn y le pregunto- **¿Tu hiciste eso?-**

Quinn, miro a Rachel y a ver si estaba enojada y como no lo estaba dijo- **Los chicos y yo decidimos vengarnos por lo que Waldo te hizo.-**

Rachel se sonrió y pregunto **-¿hicieron todo esto por mí?-**

 **-Claro Rach, yo te dije que siempre tratare de protegerte-** le dijo Quinn sonrojada.

Rachel, se paró y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojándose ella también **-Gracias Quinn.-** le dijo y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

Santana se aclaró la garganta y dijo **-Hey, enana nosotros también ayúdanos-**

Rachel bajo la cabeza avergonzada y dijo **-Gracias chicos no saben lo mucho que esto significa para mí-**

Los chicos le sonrieron y le dijeron que eso es lo menos que podían hacer por su familia, y Rachel sonrió contenta, por fin tenía a personas que la aceptaban como ella era.

Cuando termino el almuerzo los chicos se fueron para sus clases contentos de que ya faltaba poco para irse a sus casas.

Cuando llego la hora del Glee, Mr. Shue les dijo que tenía que darles una noticia importante y los chicos estaban emocionados.

 **-Buenas tardes chicos-** dijo Mr. Shue cuando entro al salón **-Les tengo dos noticias antes de empezar a practicar para las Nacionales.-** los chicos empezaron a aplaudir **-Okay lo primero es que ya tenemos los pasajes para ir a Nueva York-** les dijo y los chicos empezaron a gritar emocionados **.-Okay okay, como ya saben el Prom es en dos semanas-** dijo y los chicos volvieron a aplaudir **-Ya se, están emocionados pero Figgins nos pidió que cantáramos toda la noche en el Prom -** los chicos dejaron de aplaudir y miraron a Mr. Shue como si estuviera loco.

 **-Mr. Shue, nosotros no queremos cantar en el Prom, nosotros nos queremos divertir-** le dijo Kurt y los demás asistieron **-además los chicos de esta escuela nos odian, y yo no quiero terminar como Carrie con mi ropa manchada en el Prom-** le dijo él y algunos rieron.

 **-Vamos chicos, eso no va a pasar.-** les dijo Mr. Shue **-Además esto puede ser una oportunidad para que los demás estudiantes vean los buenos que somos-** les dijo él y los chicos lo pensaron.

 **-Mr. Shue, cuantas canciones hay que cantar?-** le pregunto Santana,

 **-Cada uno puede cantar una y por lo menos cuatro Group number-** les dijo él y ellos asistieron-Ustedes tendrán que buscar una canción y practicarla, yo tengo la lista de canciones que pueden y no pueden cantar ese día-les dijo él y los chicos asistieron **-Okay, yo ya hice la lista de quien va a cantar primero y con quien.-** les dijo él y les entro un papel con los nombre de todos.

Rachel sonrió al ver que iba a cantar una canción con Brittany, Quinn y Santana.

Quinn miro a Rachel y las dos compartieron una sonrisa secreta. Al terminar la reunión Rachel, se fue con Quinn, quien le ofreció llevarla.

Cuando se montaron en el auto Rachel pregunto **-¿tienes una idea de lo que vas a cantar?-**

Quinn negó con la cabeza- **todavía no pero cuando llegué a casa voy a buscar una.** -le dijo y sonrió **-Me imagino que tú ya tienes una o me equivocó?-**

Rachel se rio y negó con la cabeza **-No te equivocas, tengo varias en la mente, cuando llegue le preguntare a Mami cuál de ellas debería cantar.-**

Quinn asistió y se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente y pregunto **-¿y alguien te ha invitado al baile?-**

 **-No, todavía nadie me ha invitado** -le dijo Rachel y la miro **-y a ti?-** le pregunto Rachel esperanzada talvez ellas podrían ir juntas.

Quinn asistió y **-Si, ya me han invitado tres chicos-** le dijo ella y Rachel se desilusiono.

 **-Oh, okay-**

Quinn, volvió a asistir y dijo **-Si, pero les dije que No a los tres-** ella vio con el rabito del ojo como Rachel sonrió.

 **-Oh, y hay alguien en especial con quien quieras ir?** -le pregunto Rachel.

- **Bueno ahora que lo mencionas, quisie….** -Quinn no pudo terminar de hablar porque el celular de Rachel sonó.

 **-Hello-**

 **-** _ **Rae, donde estás? Te estoy esperando en el Parking de la escuela-** le dijo Dave_

 **-Oh, Dave lo siento yo estoy a la esquina de casa-** le dijo Rachel arrepentida **-se me olvido decirte que Quinn me iba a traer.-**

 ** _-Está bien, solo estaba preocupado por ti, como no me avisaste-_**

 **-okay, Bye-**

 _ **-Bye-** dijo Dave y colgó_

 **-¿Quién era?-** pregunto Quinn un poco enojada, justo cuando ella quería preguntarle algo importante a Rachel, tenía que sonar el puto celular.

 **-Era Dave, a mí se me olvido decirle que me iba contigo-** le dijo Rachel y se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado su casa.

 **-Oh, okay pues ya estamos aquí-** le dijo Quinn, forzando una sonrisa.

 **-Gracias por traerme, Quinn** -le dijo Rachel y le beso la mejilla **-Hablamos más tarde?-**

Quinn, se sonrojo al sentir los labios de Rachel en su mejilla y asistió embobada **-okay.**

Rachel bajo del auto y cuando entro se encontró a su Madre, Cassandra y a sus Padres en una discusión en la sala. **-Eso tuvo que salir de la escuela.-** le dijo Shelby a Hiram. **-Deja que yo encuentre al que se puso con comentarios, va a desear no haber nacido.-** dijo Shelby enojada.

 **-Shelby, cálmate no puedes andar por ahí, diciendo cosas así-** le dijo Hiram.

 **-¡¿Qué no?!, Pues claro que sí, yo tengo el derecho de hacer lo que yo quiera.** -le dijo ella alterada **\- ellos se van a joder, porque nadie tiene derecho de meterse en nuestra vida privada.-**

 **-Shelby, tienes razón, pero hay que pensar con la cabeza fría-** le dijo Hiram, y Cuando Shelby iba hablar le pregunto **-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que vas a hacer?-** Shelby se quedó callada, ya que la única idea que se le venía en la mente era de matar a medio mundo **-Exactamente, hay que pensar las cosas con calma y también hay que hablar con tu abogado.-**

Shelby asistió y pregunto- **¿Pues, Qué vamos a hacer?-**

 **-Vamos a tener que viajar a Nueva York-** les dijo Cassandra y Shelby asistió analizándolo **-Nadie tenía autorización de publicar esa información, así que vamos a demandar a los que publicaron eso.-** les dijo Cassandra y los demás asistieron **.-También hay que hablar con Figgins.** -dijo ella

 **-Yo solo quiero que esto se resuelva. -l** e dijo Leroy- **y más por el bienestar de Rachel-**

Rachel al escuchar su nombre se movió y todos miraron a donde ella estaba **-Rachel, ¿hace cuánto llegaste?-** le pregunto Hiram

Ella se sonrojo y dijo **-Cuando Mama dijo empezó a gritar.-** ellos asistieron y le hicieron seña para que se sentara con ellos. **-¿Qué está pasando?-** le pregunto ella asustada, su Madre solo gritaba cuando era algo grave.

Cassandra al notar que ella estaba asustada la alzo y la puso en su falda. **-No te asustes pequeñín, todo va a estar bien-** le dijo y le beso la frente **-lo que pasa es que alguien de la escuela, hablo con un reportero sobre lo que paso la semana pasada y lo publicaron en una revista de Nueva York-** le dijo ella y Rachel asistió.

 **-¿Y dijeron que soy Intersexual?-** le pregunto ella apenada.

 **-No mi amor, ellos no especificaron pero si dijeron que tú tienes una condición, y que por esa misma razón nosotros tuvimos una pelea con otros Padres-** le dijo Shelby **-por eso queremos ir a hablar con ellos para arreglar todo eso, antes de que digan que tú eres Intersexual.-** le dijo Shelby y Rachel asistió **.-Rachel aunque lo arreglemos, creemos que fue alguien del corro y podría volver a pasar-** le dijo Shelby y Rachel la miro confundida **-El que hablo con el reportero también dijo que Cassandra y yo somos pareja y solo los chicos saben de eso.-** le dijo y Rachel se quedó sorprendida.

 **-Para mí que fue el gigantón-** le dijo Cassandra con los dientes apretados.

 **-Cassandra por favor como le dije a Shelby, no puedes ir por ahí culpando a las personas sin pruebas y menos si esa persona es un estudiante-** le dijo Hiram y Cassandra se escogió de los hombros.

Rachel, se quedó pensando y después pregunto **-¿a ustedes le daría vergüenza que la gente se enterara de mi condición?-**

Todos la miraron con la boca abierta pero el primero que reaccionó fue Leroy **-Claro que no mi amor, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-**

 **-Porque creo que no sería tan malo si la gente se enterara.-** le dijo ella y se escogió de los hombros **-así no tendría que preocuparme si alguien quiere decir mi secreto y las personas sabrían como soy antes de querer ser mis amigos.-** le dijo ella **-Además yo pienso que eso ayudaría a las personas que tienen la misma condición que yo, a ver que somos normales, que hay más gente como ellos, que no están solos.-** le dijo ella sinceramente y Shelby le tomo la mano.

 **-Rachel mi amor, tú no tienes que hacer eso, tú tienes derecho a decirle a las personas cuando tú quieras, nadie tiene que saber.-** le dijo Shelby **-Yo estoy orgullosa de ti por pensar así, y si verdaderamente lo quieres hacer yo te apoyare y les pediré que nos hagan una entrevista después de las Nacionales.-** le dijo ella y miro a Hiram, Leroy y a Cassandra **-¿Están de acuerdo conmigo? –** Ellos asistieron y Shelby sonrió.

 **-Rae, mi amor esto es un gran paso pero nosotros te apoyaremos si eso es lo que quieres-** le dijo Leroy.

 **-Siempre Pequeñín-** le dijo Cassandra y le puso sus brazos por la cintura.

-Shelby miro a Rachel y pregunto- **¿Estas seguras que quieres eso?-**

Rachel miro a su familia que siempre la apoyaría y asistió **-Estoy segura-**

Ellos la abrazaron y sonrieron. Ellos siempre estarán agradecidos por tener a Rachel en sus vidas.


	42. Chapter 42

Gracias por sus Reviews, ya pronto tendrán lo que tanto esperan. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

Capítulo 42

Al día siguiente Shelby y Cassandra salieron para Nueva York, para poder hablar con los de la revista. Rachel, fue para la escuela y cuando entro se encontró con Sam.

-Hola Sam.-le dijo ella y lo abrazo.

-Hey ¿Por qué ya no soy Sammy?-le pregunto el riéndose.

Rachel se sonrojo al recordar que dejo de llamarlo así, cuando salió con Quinn-¿y los demás chicos?-pregunto ella tratando de cambiar el tema.

Sam sonrió y dijo-Puck se fue detrás de una porrita y Matt y Mike están con sus novias.-

-Sí, ese suena como Noah-le dijo Rachel riendo.

Sam se rio y le pregunto-¿Vas a hacer algo después de la escuela?-

-No, ¿Por qué?-le pregunto.

-Porque quería saber si me ayudabas con algo que estoy planeando-le dijo él y Rachel asistió.

-Oh ok, y con que necesitas ayuda?-le pregunto ella.

-Pues estoy planeando cantarle una canción a Mercedes para invitarla al Prom y quería que cantaras conmigo-

-Awe, que lindo-le dijo ella y Sam se sonrojo-pero claro, después de la escuela practicamos-le dijo ella emocionada.

-Okay Gracias Rae-le dijo Sam abrazándola y se fue detrás de Mercedes que había llegado.

Rachel cogió sus cosas, cerró su locker y se fue para su primera clase. Cuando Rachel entro a clase, estaba vacía ya que era temprano, ella se sentó y se puso a leer el libro de Hunger Games.

Habían pasado 5 minutos cuando Rachel sintió unas manos que le tapaban los ojos y una voz muy conocida que pregunto.-¿Quién soy?-

Rachel sonrió traviesamente y pregunto.-¿Noah?

Las manos que le tapaban los ojos se despegaron y recibió un cantazo en el brazo-¿Noah, Rach enserio? Tengo yo manos de hombre?-le pregunto Quinn haciendo pucheros.

Rachel se rio y dijo-No sé, para mí son bastante grandes-le dijo ella y Quinn le volvió a meter un cantazo- estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando-le dijo Rachel riendo y Quinn se cruzó de brazos y viro la cara, ella no estaba enojada le parecía bastante chistoso, ella solo quería ver que Rachel iba a hacer. Rachel le cogió las manos- Lo siento, tus manos son las más hermosas que he visto.-le dijo ella y le beso cada una, Quinn al ver el gesto de Rachel, se le acelero el corazón y se sonrojo.

-Gracias Rach-le dijo Quinn sonriendo tímidamente.

Rachel, le soltó las manos y también se sonrojo-De nada.-

Ellas se quedaron en silencio cada una pensando en cómo la otra la hacía sentir, los estudiantes empezaron a llegar y cuando iba a sonar la campana Quinn decidió romper el silencio.-Rach, Quería saber si quieres ir al….-

-Buenos días Clase-la interrumpió el Maestro entrado a la clase.

Rachel miro a Quinn quien había gruñido al ser interrumpida y le dijo-No, te preocupes me dices luego.-Quinn asistió y se fue para su asiento que era en la última línea.

 **-** Para todos aquellos que no lo recuerdan hoy tenemos un Quiz-le dijo él Maestro y todos los estudiantes gruñeron.-No estés tan malhumorados yo ya se los había dicho.-les dijo él y todos los chicos lo miraron enojados.-además hoy será fácil- les dijo con una sonrisa-verán un documental y les daré una hoja con varias preguntas que tendrán que contestar.-le dijo ella y los chicos asistieron.

Cuando el Maestro puso la el documental Rachel se echó para atrás en su silla y negó con la cabeza, ella ya lo había visto, y estaba segura que sabía todo sobre el documental. Cuando le entregaron el papel ella contesto todas las preguntas y se sentó a esperar que acabara esa clase. Habían pasado 20 minutos cuando se empezó a aburrir y esa clase empezó a parecerle una eternidad, ella saco una página y se puso a dibujar. Ella ya iba por su segunda página cuando una bola de papel le dio en la cabeza, ella miro alrededor de la clase, pero todos parecían estar prestándole atención al tv, ella miro a Quinn y ella también estaba mirando a la tv, Rachel negó con la cabeza y volvió a su papel. Un minuto después volvió a recibir otra bola de papel, pero esta vez le reboto en la nariz, ella levanto la vista y encontró a Quinn, mirando al tv pero tratando de aguantar la risa, ella sonrió y tiro la bola de papel que reboto en la cabeza de la rubia. Rachel se rio y Quinn la miro fingiendo estar enojada y Rachel le saco la lengua, Quinn sonrió malvadamente y le devolvió la bola de papel y así fue como la clase se volvió menos aburrida para Rachel, y por esa misma razón fue por la cual se tuvieron que quedar a recoger los papeles del piso cuando el Maestro las cacho.

QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, cuando Rachel fue para su locker. Ella puso sus cosas y cuando iba a empezar a caminar para el comedor cuando Gabriella apareció.

-Hola Rachel-le dijo y la abrazo.

-Hola Gaby, como estas?-le pregunto Rachel amablemente.

-Estoy bien-le dijo Gabriella sonriendo y le pregunto-¿y tú como estas?-

-Yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar.-

-Que bien-dijo Gabriella y empezó a mover los pies nerviosamente de un lado al otro.

A Rachel le extraño que Gabriella estuviera actuando así, y le pregunto-¿te encuentras bien?-

Gabriella asistió, pero después negó con la cabeza-Quiero preguntarte algo, pero no quiero que lo tomes a mal.-le dijo ella nerviosa.

Rachel la miro confundida y dijo-Yo ya te había dicho que cuando quisieras preguntar algo, que solo lo hicieras.-

-Yo sé, es solo que como acordamos que solo seriamos amigas no sé si con lo que te quiero preguntar estoy cruzando la raya-le dijo

-No, te preocupes por eso, si cruzas la raya yo te digo-le dijo Rachel y le toco el brazo.

Gabriella suspiro hondo y miro a Rachel tímidamente-¿Quería saber si quieres ir al Prom conmigo?-le pregunto y de su chaqueta saco una rosa roja.

Rachel se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta sin saber que contestar.

QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR

Quinn salió de la clase que compartía con Santana riendo.-Santana, ya te dije que no lo puedes matar-le dijo y Santana la miro con una mirada asesina.

-Pero sí que se lo merece-le dijo y negó con la cabeza-Como se atreve él cuatro ojos ese, darle un beso a Brittany al frente de mí-le dijo ella enojada.

-Santana, no lo puedes matar porque Brittany es su novia y él puede besarla cuando quiera.-le dijo Quinn-Solo puedes esperar, pronto Brittany se dará cuenta de que tú eres la adecuada para ella.-le dijo Quinn y Santana asistió.

Ellas caminaron en silencio hasta que Santana dijo-y si no se da cuanta pronto, entonces me ayudaras a echarlo a los cocodrilos.- Quinn solo negó con la cabeza y se empezó a reír, cuando llegaron a su locker ella lo abrió y cuando lo iba a cerrar Santana saco la rosa blanca que ella tenía escondida.

-Um pero que tenemos aquí?-

-Santana, dame eso antes de que la danés-

-¿Para qué tienes esto ahí, Quinny? Para algún pretendiente?-le pregunto Santana molestándola.

-Tú sabes para que, Santana-le dijo Quinn y estiro la mano-solo dámela.-

-Sí, si lo sé, pero no creo que vayas a hacerlo-le dijo Santana dándole la rosa.

-Pues claro que lo voy a hacer, solo estoy esperando el momento adecuado.-le dijo y sobo la rosa.

-Vamos Quinn, porque no le preguntas ahora mismo?-le pregunto Santana-Yo sé que tienes miedo pero si no le preguntas alguien más le va a preguntar.-

-Santana no es tan fácil, además le has preguntado tu a Brittany?-le pregunto ella enojada y Santana asistió tristemente.

-Sí, si le pregunte pero me dijo que ya Artie la había invitado y que iba a ir con él, pero que yo podía bailar una canción conmigo-le dijo ella

-Lo siento San, no sabía.-le dijo Quinn arrepentida.

-No te preocupes por ahora me conformo con que baile conmigo-le dijo ella y miro a Quinn seria.-Por eso debes preguntarle a Rachel antes de que alguien más le pregunte.-le dijo y Quinn asistió.

-Y lo hare.-le dijo Quinn y guardo la rosa.

Santana negó con la cabeza y le dijo-Nop, lo harás ahora mismo, ella siempre pone sus cosas en el locker antes de ir al comedor así que lo harás ahora-Quinn empezó a negar la cabeza pero Santana ya la estaba arrastrando para el locker de Rachel.

-Espera, espera-le grito Quinn y Santana paro y la miro inquieta-Tengo que ir to sola.-le dijo y Santana le sonrió y la soltó.

-Eso es tigre, ve y busca a tu chica.-le dijo Santana haciendo reír a Quinn.

Quinn se enderezo y empezó a caminar con una sonrisa en su cara, la cual se borró cuando vio a Gabriella en el locker de Rachel, ella se hacer justo a tiempo cuando Gabriella saco una rosa y le preguntaba a Rachel si quería ir a el Prom con ella.

Quinn se dio la vuelta apretando los dientes y tiro la rosa destruida a la basura.-Maldita Avery-dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR

Cuando las clases terminaron Rachel fue para el salón de coro y Sam ya estaba allí.-Que bueno que estas aquí quería preguntarte si todavía vamos a practicar la canción?-le pregunto Rachel y Sam asistió.

-Claro, estaba pensado que la podíamos cantar el viernes antes de irnos a las Nacionales.-le dijo Sam y Rachel asistió.

-Me parece bien. ¿Vamos a practicar en tu casa?-le pregunto ella

-Sí, estaba pensando ir a casa, mis hermanos te quieren ver-le dijo Sam y Rachel sonrió.-yo llame a tus Padres a la hora del almuerzo y les pedí permiso, ellos dijeron que si tu querías que estaba bien-

-Ok, pues en tu casa practicaremos-le dijo Rachel sonriendo-No puedo esperar Mercedes le va a encantar la sorpresa-le dijo Rachel y Sam le sonrió.

-Si quieres podemos hacer la sorpresa doble-le dijo Sam y Rachel lo miro confundida.-te explico más tarde-le dijo Sam al ver que los demás chicos empezaban a llegar.

Rachel asistió y miro a su alrededor, cada uno de los demás estaban llegando poco a poco, cuando llego Mr. Shue cinco minutos tardes ella estaba confundida, ya que ni Quinn, ni Santana habían llegado.-Buenas tardes chicos-les dijo Mr. Shue-aquí tienen las canciones que van a cantar-les dijo y les entregó unos papeles.

La primera en levantar la mano al ver los papeles fue Mercedes-Mr. Shue, porque Sunshine va a cantar dos veces?-le pregunto ella enojada y Sunshine sonrió victoriosa.

-Mercedes tú tienes una parte en el Group number no te quejes-le dijo Sunshine sonriendo.

-Mira enana yo…-

-Mercedes detente-le dijo Mr. Shue-Yo soy el encargado y yo lo he decidido así que no pelees-le dijo él y ella se quedó callada-Ahora, donde están Quinn y Santana?-les pregunto él

Todos se escogieron los hombros menos Brittany que dijo-Santana se sentía mal y Quinn la llevo a su casa-al escuchar eso Rachel, se sintió aliviada ya que sabía que Quinn estaba bien.

-Okay, pues todos a practicar.-les dijo él y todos empezaron a practicar.

Dos horas después las prácticas terminaron y cada chico empezaron a irse a sus casa, Dave se despidió de Rachel y se fue, ya que Sam la iba a llevar a la casa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sam, Mary la madre de Sam recibió a Rachel con un abrazo de oso.-Rachel cariño hace tiempo que ya no venias-le dijo ella en forma de regano pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo siento Mary, te prometo que vendré más seguido-le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Mary la miro seria y después le beso la frente-eso espero cariño o estarás en grandes problemas-le dijo ella y le giño un ojos y se fue.

-¡Rae!-bajaron gritando por la escaleras dos niños d años.

Rachel abrió los brazos y los niños se le tiraron encima y se empezaron a reír.

-¡Steve, Stacy, dejen a Rachel respirar y vayan a hacer sus tareas-les dijo Mary cuando volvió de la cocina.

-¡Pero Mama!-dijo Stacy de 6 años.

-Pero nada, Rachel se va a quedar hasta la cena, así que vayan.-le dijo ella y los chicos hicieron puchero y se fueron.

Rachel se rio al verlos irse, ella los había conocido un día que todos los chicos se habían quedado en la casa de Sam para un Sleepover. Rachel volvió a sonreír al recordar que ellos la habían despertado a las 6:00 am de la mañana, Stacy para que jugara con ella y Steve para enseñarle su habitación.

Rachel miro a Sam quien la estaba mirando y asistió, Sam la llevo para su habitación y le enseño la selección de canciones que tenía.

Rachel las reviso una por una y la que más le gusto se la enseño a Sam-Si, esa también es la más que me gusta, pero como tú vas a cantar conmigo quería que tú también opinaras.-le dijo Sam sonriendo.

-Pues me gusta esta y estoy segura que a Mercedes le va a encantar.-

-Eso mismo pensé yo-le dijo Sam usando un asentó italiano y se empezaron a reír.

Ellos Practicaron durante dos horas y después se detuvieron, pronto estaría la cena y tenían que bajar a comer.-Oye Rae, alguien te ha invitado al baile?-

Rachel asistió y Sam sonrió-Gabriella me invito-

Sam abrió los ojos grandes y pregunto-¿enserio?-Rachel asistió-¿y qué le dijiste?-

-La verdad no le pude decir nada, me quede sorprendida y cuando abrí la boca la entrenadora la llamo enojada-le dijo ella. La verdad ella iba a negarle la invitación amablemente.

-oh pues le vas a tener que dar la respuesta pronto.-le dijo Sam y Rachel asistió-pero como te iba a decir horita, si no quieres ir con Gabriella, puedes aprovechar esta oportunidad e invitar a alguien-le dijo Sam

En un instante Rachel pensó en Quinn, pero después negó con la cabeza-No tendría a quien invitar.-le dijo ella.

-Y porque no invitas a Quinn al baile-le dijo Sam y Rachel se puso roja como un tomate.

-¿Por.. Porque invitaría yo a Quinn al baile?-le pregunto ella nerviosa.

Sam se rio y negó con la cabeza-Enserio Rae? Me vas a negar que sientes algo por Quinn?-

Rachel empezó a negarlo pero después se detuvo-¿soy tan obvia?-

Sam le sonrió y dijo-No, creo que no es obvio al menos que alguien invite a salir a Quinn.-le dijo y se empezó a reír.

Rachel lo miro confundida y pregunto-¿Por qué dices eso?-

Sam se rio más duro y dijo-Vamos Rae, después que la invite a salir dejaste de llamarme Sammy y me mirabas como si me quisieras matar-le dijo él y ella se sonrojo

-Lo siento creo que no me daba cuenta que lo hacía-le dijo ella y Sam negó la cabeza.

-Está bien Rae, eso ya paso además Quinn es igual.-le dijo él y Rachel.

-¿Cómo Quinn es igual?-le pregunto ella interesada

-Cuando tú y yo nos pasábamos juntos ella siempre me miraba seria y cuando te abrazaba se le ponía la cara roja de los celos.-le dijo él y Rachel negó la cabeza.

-Ella solo estaba celosa porque no quería perderme como su mejor amiga-le dijo ella y Sam se rio.

-Rae, yo sé lo que yo vi.-le dijo él y Rachel se escogió de los hombros-y estoy seguro que sí, le pides que vaya al baile contigo ella acepta.-le dijo el

-No lo sé Sam-le dijo Rachel dudosa.

-Vamos Rae, ¿Qué tienes que perder-le pregunto él

-Su amistad-le contesto ella sin pensarlo, ese era su mayor miedo.

-Pues la puedes invitar como amiga-le dijo el-las amigas siempre hacen eso cuando no tienen pareja-le dijo él y Rachel lo miro indecisa-Vamos Rae anímate.-le dijo él y le hizo lo ojitos de perrito.

Rachel se rio y dijo-ok, la voy a invitar-

-Yay-dijo Sam y brinco de la cama y empezó hacer un baile de celebración.


	43. Chapter 43

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, me inspiran cuando no tengo ganas de escribir. Como siempre el trabajo me tiene súper agotada pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible para poderles subir al menos un capitulo cada dos días. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 43**

Rachel y Sam practicaron la canción toda la noche ellos querían que todo saliera perfecto, también planearon que al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo hablarían con Noah y Dave a ver si los acompañaban con los instrumentos y si decían que si ellos estarían practicando todos los días hasta que llegara el viernes.

Rachel se levantó contenta, tuvo un sueño maravilloso y no podía esperar a que se cumpliera, ella había sonado que había ido al baile con Quinn y que había sido el mejor día de su vida. Ella sonrió y se metió a bañar, cuando salió bajo a desayunar y luego junto con Dave se fueron para la escuela.

Cuando ella llegó Sam estaba en su locker él le sonrió y la abrazo **-Buenos días Rae, mientras venia de camino a la escuela se me ocurrió una idea grandísima** -le dijo el emocionado.

 **-Buenos días Sammy, que idea fue esa?-** le pregunto ella sonriéndole

 **-¿Qué te parece si cuando cantemos un cartelón caiga detrás de nosotros con globos y la pregunta?** -le pregunto l esperando la respuesta de Rachel, ahora que los dos iban a invitar a alguien él quería que Rachel también opinara en el asunto.

Rachel asistió- **se escucha bien, ¿pero dónde lo haremos?-** le pregunto ella.

 **-Yo estaba pensado que podíamos ir a la clase de arte a la hora del almuerzo y decirle a Mrs. Rollen si nos deja usar los materiales.-** le dijo él y sonrió **-esa es la única clase donde tengo A, y creo que ella se lleva conmigo-** le dijo él y Rachel rodo los ojos, todo el mundo en esa clase tenia A.

 **-No íbamos a hablar con los chicos a la hora del almuerzo?-** le pregunto ella

 **-Sí, yo les voy a decir que me ayuden y cuando estén en la clase le preguntamos-** le dijo él y Rachel asistió-oye ya sabes que le vas a decir a Gabriella?-le pregunto Sam curioso y Rachel negó la cabeza **.-Pues piensa algo rápido porque viene por ahí-** le dijo él y le señalo detrás de Rachel.

Rachel miro para atrás y vio a Gabriella caminando para donde ella con una sonrisa tímida, Rachel le sonrío y se viro donde Sam, pero él ya se había ido.-Gracias Sammy-dijo ella sarcásticamente.

 **-Hey Rae** -le dijo Gabriella cuando se acercó y la abrazo.

 **-Hola Gaby-** le dijo Rachel

Gabriella se recostó del locker y preguntó nerviosamente **-¿pensaste en lo del baile?-** Rachel asistió y Gabriella sonrío **-¿Y?-**

A Rachel no le gustaba esto para nada, ¿Cómo se supone que le diría que No, cuando Gabriella se veía tan ilusionada- **ah yo, tu** –Rachel se aclaró la garganta y miro a su alrededor, si la campara sonara ahora mismo la salvaría por un rato mas- **Gabriella yo..** -ella no sabía cómo decírselo se sentía tan mal.

Gabriella miro a Rachel y supo que la respuesta seria negativa, a ella se le borro la sonrisa y asistió **-Lo entiendo Rae, no tienes que sentirte mal-** le dijo ella sacando a Rachel de su miseria.

Rachel miro a Gabriella y al verla triste empezó a disculparse **-Lo siento de verdad Gabriella, me hubiera gustado ir contigo pero…-** Rachel paro de hablar ya que no quería hacer sentir mal a Gabriella al decirle que iba a invitar a otra persona.

 **-Quieres ir con alguien más-** termino Gabriella por ella y Rachel asistió lentamente **.-Lo entiendo Rae y espero que a la persona que invites, acepte.-** le dijo Gabriella sinceramente y miro a su reloj- **la campana va a sonar pronto y tengo que ir a mi locker-** le dijo Gabriella y Rachel asistió- **Nos vemos más tarde Rae-** le dijo Gabriella y se fue.

Rachel se quedó mirando a Gabriella irse, pensando que ya la había perdido como amiga. Gabriella era dulce, amable, hermosa y era buena con ella, y lo único que ella siempre hacia era ponerla triste.

 **-Rae-** la llamo Noah acercándose a ella. **-¿estás bien?-** le pregunto y Rachel asistió

 **-Sí, solo estaba pensando-** le dijo ella y lo abrazo **-¿ya conseguiste a alguien para el baile?-** le pregunto y Noah se rio.

-Vamos Rae todavía tengo tiempo, además todas quieren del Puckzilla y no sé a quién escoger-le dijo él divertido y Rachel negó con la cabeza.

- **A la que te guste de verdad** -le dijo ella y Noah volvió a reír.

- **Rae, a mí me gustan todas-** le dijo él

- **Ya verás que pronto te enamoraras y solo te gustara una-** le dijo Rachel, ella había escuchado a su tía decirle eso unas cuantas veces.

- **Ya suenas como Ma** -le dijo él girando los ojos- **Y siempre le digo lo mismo, eso pasara cuando tenga por lo menos 35 años, todavía soy demasiado joven para esas cosa-**

Rachel le iba a decir que ella ya se sentía así pero sonó la campana y cada uno se tuvo que ir para sus clases.-

Cuando ella entro a la clase ya Quinn estaba allí, ella le sonrío y la abrazo- **Hola Quinn-**

Quinn le dio su sonrisa deslumbrante y la apretó más contra ella **-Hola Rach-**

Rachel se separó de Quinn cuando vio al Maestro entrar a la clase.- **Buenos días** -dijo él y fue a su escritorio, pero cuando vio a Rachel y a Quinn juntas las miro serio **.-Srta. Fabray y Srta. Berry espero que no hagan lo mismo que ayer o van a tener detención-** les advirtió el y ellas asistieron con la cabeza y Rachel se fue para su silla.- **Okay, ya que tenemos eso en claro, abran su libro** …fue interrumpido por el Directo.

 _-_ _ **Buenos días estudiantes de McKinley High School, esta mañana les tengo algunos anuncios**_ _-_ les dijo y los chicos giraron los ojos **-** _ **como ya saben el Prom es el sábado que viene-**_ dijo él y todos los estudiantes empezaron a celebrar **-** _ **Los tickets han estado a la venta hacen dos semanas, si no los tienen cómprelo o se quedaran sin poder ir**_ _-_ les dijo y Rachel se preocupó ya que ella no había comprado el suyo.- _ **También les quería informar que el tema de este año es de Masquerade ball-**_ les dijo y los chicos volvieron a gritar- _ **Los que vayan tendrán que ir vestidos elegantes y se les permitirá que usen las máscaras, esa Noche los profesores se encargaran de escoger a La reina y el rey del baile basados en sus vestimenta y en como bailan**_ _-_ al decir eso algunos protestaron pero otros celebraron ya que siempre escogían a los populares, ahora por lo menos tendrían la oportunidad de ganar **.-** _ **Y por último, ese día no se permitirá bebidas alcohólicas así que no lo intentes o serán expulsados del baile, eso es todo pueden continuar con sus lecciones.-**_ él termino y los Maestros empezaron las lecciones, pero la mayoría de los chicos no les estaban prestando atención.

A la hora del almuerzo Rachel se reunió con Sam, Noah y Dave. **-Chicos Rae y yo queríamos saber si, nos pueden acompañar con la guitara y la batería el viernes? -** le pregunto Sam.

- **Seguro Bro, no tienes ni que preguntar, nosotros siempre los apoyaremos** -le dijo Noah y Dave asistió

- **Gracias Puck, Dave es que queremos que todo sea perfecto.-** le dijo Sam y los chicos asistieron. **-Okay pues vamos para el salón de arte-** les dijo Sam y los chicos lo siguieron.

Cuando llegaron Sam toco la puerta y entro **-Mrs. Rollen-** la llamo y la Maestra levanto la cabeza.

 **-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes Samuel?** -les pregunto ella

 **-Queríamos saber si nos deja usar algunos materiales para hacer un cartel?** -le preguntó el

 **-¿y para que quieren el cartel?-** le pregunto ella sospechosa.

 **-Yo y Rachel lo usaremos para invitar a alguien al baile -** le dijo él y ella a los ojos a ver si estaba mintiendo.

 **-¿Enserio?-** le pregunto y ellos asistieron **-Awe que lindo son-** les dijo ella y Sam y Rachel se sonrojaron, mientras que Noah y Dave reían **-Okay pueden usar lo que quieran, pero si alguien les pregunta yo no les di permiso** -les dijo ella **-¿entendido?-** Ellos asistieron y ella sonrío **-Okay pues pónganse a trabajar que solo queda 25 minutos de Lunch-**

Ellos rápido se pusieron en acción, Noah cogió las pinturas, Dave la regla, Sam las letras y Rachel cogió los corazoncitos, signos de música y estrellitas para poner alrededor del cartel. Cuando sonó la campana anunciando el fin del almuerzo los chicos todavía no habían terminado, pero no se preocuparon ya que la Maestra les dijo que podían ir el día siguiente. Ellos guardaron el cartel y se fueron a sus siguientes clases.

Cuando Rachel entro a la clase que compartía con Gabriella, se sentó al final del salón. Ellas siempre se sentaban juntas pero ella quería de darle su espacio, pero cuando Gabriella llego y vio a Rachel sentada en la parte de atrás, fue donde ella.

Rachel suspiro hondo cuando Gabriella llego a su lado **-Rae, porque te sentaste por acá?** -le pregunto Gabriella cuando se sentó

Rachel se sonrojo ella quería mentir pero decidió ser honesta con Gabriella **-como estabas triste horita quería darte tu espacio-** le dijo y bajo la cabeza **-Yo siento mucho no haber aceptado tu invitación, Gaby-**

A Gabriella se le ablandó el corazón, como era posible no enamorarse de Rachel cuando era tan dulce, honesta, inocente y tan bella al mismo tiempo, ella había estado triste pero solo porque verdaderamente se dio de cuenta que Rachel nunca la vería de la manera que ella quiere, ella le levanto la cabeza y dijo- **Rae, gracias por querer darme mi espacio, pero no quiero que por eso que paso te alejes de mí, Ya se me pasara es solo cuestión de tiempo -** le dijo ella y sonrío- **además en el a la hora del almuerzo me invitaron al baile.-** le dijo y Rachel la miro sorprendida y Gabriella rio- **Sip, pero le dije que lo pensaría, Quiero ver si alguien más se anima**.-le dijo Gabriela moviendo las cejas y guiñándole un ojo, Rachel se rio ya que le pareció una versión de su primo Noah

 **-Srta. Berry, tiene algo que compartir con la clase?-** le pregunto la Maestra.

Rachel dejo de reír al ver que la Maestra junto con toda la clase estaba esperando por su respuesta, ella se aclaró la garganta y dijo **.-Lo siento Mrs. Colondres no volverá a pasar-** con el rabito del ojo ella vio a Gabriela tratado de aguantar la risa y le dio un codazo

- **Eso espero** -le dijo la Maestra y se viro para la pisara **-Y eso va para usted también Srta. Avery.-** dijo y ahora fue Rachel la que tuvo que aguantar la risa.

Cuando termino el día, los chichos fueron para la casa de Rachel a para seguir practicando la canción. Ellos solo tenían un día, ya que el próximo día seria jueves, y el viernes solo iban a poder practicar solo en el almuerzo, además ellos también habían estado practicando las canciones de las Nacionales.

Cuando dieron las 6:30 p.m. Sam se tuvo que ir y Dave se fue a ver a Sebastian, se quedaron solos Noah y Rachel. Ellos se pusieron a jugar Call of duty 3 con Mike y Matt que están conectados en línea.

 **-Oye Rae** -la llamo Noah.

 **-Si-** dijo ella pero no quito la vista del televisor.

 **-¿Desde cuándo te gusta Quinn?** -le pregunto él y Rachel lo miro sorprendida.

 **-¿Dave te dijo?-** le pregunto ella sintiéndose traicionada.

 **-No, yo solo conozco a mi primita-** le dijo él con una sonrisa que rápidamente se le borro **-Pero gracias por confiar tanto en mí y contármelo, siempre tuve la sospecha pero quería que ti vinieras a mí -** le dijo él dolido- **y no, tu mjor amigo Dave no le dijo a nadie** -dijo él y tiro el control remoto contra el sillón y se paró.

Rachel, lo miro y pudo ver que estaba dolido por no haber confiado en él **-Noah-**

 **-No, Rae yo siempre te he dado todas las razones para que confíes en mí, pero tú nunca lo haces-** le dijo él negando con la cabeza **-Habíamos quedado que no habría más secretos entre nosotros.-** le dijo camino para salir del sótano

A Rachel se le aguaron lo ojos al ver a su primo tan decepcionado de ella. Ella si confiaba en Noah ella solo se sentía confundida y no quería decirle a nadie- **Lo siento Noah, yo solo estaba asustada-** le dijo con la voz entre cortada

Noah al escucharla se viro y al ver que tenía lágrimas en los ojos se acercó y la abrazo, haciendo que ella empezará a llorar y a pedirle disculpas **.-Ya Rae, no hay nada que perdonarte-** le dijo él y le limpio las lágrimas **-Yo solo estaba celoso, de que tu confiaste en Dave y le contaste antes que a mí-** le dijo él bajando la cabeza **-A mi No me gusta compartirte, tú eres mi saltamontes y al ver que ahora pasa más tiempo con Dave que conmigo me enoja-** le dijo él **-Y sé que eso es mi culpa por no venir a pasar tiempo contigo como antes-** le dijo él y la abrazo- **pero Yo te quiero mucho Rae y haría cualquier cosa por ti-** ledijoél y le beso la frente.

- **Yo también te quiero Noah-** le dijo ella y Noah sonrío y la volvió a abrazar.

Cuadro se separaron Rachel se rio- **¿Qué es tan gracioso?-** le pregunto Noah sonriendo.

Rachel sonrío y se limpió la cara **-Nunca pensé ver el gran Noah Puckerman celoso-** dijo ella jugando y Noah rio le empezó ser cosquillas.

QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR

El jueves llego y los chicos seguían practicando y empacando ya que el sábado temprano saldrían para Nueva York. Rachel estaba nerviosa ella no sabía si Quinn iba a aceptar ir con ella al baile, cada vez que decía que no iba a invitar a Quinn, los chicos volvían a convencedla de hacerlo. Ellos ya habían terminado todo y solo estaban esperando que llegara el otro día.

Cuando el viernes llego, Rachel estaba súper nerviosa pero no se iba a echar para atrás, los chicos tenían razón ella tenía que confiar que todo iba a salir bien.

Ella había acordado con Sam que se iban a poner la misma ropa cuando cantaran. Ellos iban a usar pantalones negros, camisa roja con tenis rojos y una chaqueta negra.

A la hora del almuerzo ellos habían llenado los globos rojos y negros y habían acomodado el cartel en el salón de coro. Ellos habían puesto los globos con el cartel y lo habían amararon en el techo para que cuando se estuvieran acercando al final de la canción Dave tirará del cordón y el cartel junto con los globos se sortaria para que las chicas lo vieran.

Cuando llego la hora del Glee, los chicos llegaron y se sentaron a esperar por Mr. Shue.

- **Buenas tardes chicos, siento mucho llegar tarde-** les dijo y ellos giraron los ojos, eso siempre pasaba. **-Hoy tendremos nuestra última practica antes de irnos a Nueva York-** los chicos aplaudieron emocionados **.-Pero antes Sam y Rachel quieren cantarnos algo-** les dijo él y miro a los chicos-Adelante chicos.-les dijo y ellos se pararon y tomaron sus instrumentos.

Sam se puso la guitarra y miro al grupo **-Esta canción es para dos personas muy especiales, espero que les guste-** dijo él y empezó a tocar.

Sam-

 **Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like the** **y're not shining**

 **Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying**

 **She's so beautiful**

 **And I tell her everyday.-**

A todo el mundo pareció gustarles la canción y estaban sonriendo.

Rachel-

 **Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me**

 **And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see**

 **But every time she ask me do I look okay?**

 **I say-**

Sam y Rachel-

 **When I see your face**

 **There's not a thing that I would change**

 **'Cause you're amazing**

 **Just the way you are**

 **And when you smile**

 **The whole world stops and stares for a while**

 **'Cause girl, you're amazing**

 **Just the way you are-**

Sam se empezó a mover por todo el salón y le había enviado un beso a Mercedes haciendo que se sonrojara.

Sam-

 **Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

 **Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy**

 **She's so beautiful**

 **And I tell her everyday-**

Mike y Matt se imaginaban que Rachel le estaba cantando a Quinn, así que cuando ella los miro ellos alzaron sus pulgares hacia arriba en forma de apoyo.

Rachel-

 **Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change**

 **If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same**

 **So don't even bother asking if you look okay**

 **You know I'll say-**

Quinn vio a Rachel mirar a donde ella estaba pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron Rachel viro la cara.

Sam y Rachel-

 **When I see your face**

 **There's not a thing that I would change**

 **'Cause you're amazing**

 **Just the way you are**

 **And when you smile**

 **The whole world stops and stares for a while**

 **'Cause girl, you're amazing**

 **Just the way you are-**

Rachel ya quería terminar la canción, su corazón se quería salir de su pecho, Cuando Quinn la miro le temblaron las rodillas y casi se le olvida que tenía que seguir cantando.

Sam y Rachel-

 **When I see your face**

 **There's not a thing that I would change**

 **'Cause you're amazing**

 **Just the way you are-**

Dave, tiró del cartel y los globos cayeron junto con el.

 **And when you smile**

 **The whole world stops and stares for a while**

 **'Cause girl, you're amazing**

 **Just the way you are.**

 **Yeah-**

Cuando terminaron la canción, Sam se paró enfrente de Mercedes y le señalo al el cartel que había detrás de ellos.-¿Mercedes Quisieras ser mi pareja para el baile?-le pregunto él

Mercedes asistió con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazo.-Claro que si Sam-le dijo y todos empezaron a aplaudir.

Sam miro a Rachel y le hizo seña con la cabeza diciéndole que era su turno. Rachel suspiro hondo y se acercó lentamente a la rubia. **-Quinn-** le llamo y la rubia la miro haciendo que el corazón de Rachel se agitara, todos en el salón se quedaron en silencio a ver que Rachel iba a ser. Rache volvió a suspirar hondo y saco la gardenia que tenía guardada en su chaqueta **.-¿Qui…Quisieras ir al baile conmigo?.-l** e pregunto ella nerviosamente y estiro la flor hasta una sorprendida y colorada rubia.


	44. Las Nacionales

**Gracias por sus Reviews, gracias por seguir mi historia. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero que les guste. Y les pido que no se enojen conmigo en este capítulo pronto se los recomenzare. Saludos a todos y Que tengan una Buena Noche.**

 **Capítulo 44**

Sam miro a Rachel y le hizo seña con la cabeza diciéndole que era su turno. Rachel suspiro hondo y se acercó lentamente a la rubia.- **Quinn-** le llamo y la rubia la miro haciendo que el corazón de Rachel se agitara, todos en el salón se quedaron en silencio a ver que Rachel iba a ser. Rache volvió a suspirar hondo y saco la gardenia que tenía guardada en su chaqueta **.-¿Qui…Quisieras ir al baile conmigo?-** le pregunto ella nerviosamente y estiro la flor hasta una sorprendida y colorada rubia.

Quinn miro la mano con la gardenia y se aclaró la garganta **.-Me encantaría**..-empezó ella y Rachel sonrió **-Pero ya acepté la invitación de Biff Mclntosh-** le dijo Quinn con una mirada arrepentida, Rachel por su parte, trato de no llorar, ella asistió y sonrió como pudo.- **De verdad Rach, yo pensé que ya tenías pareja, si hubiera sa** …-le dijo ella pero Rachel la interrumpió

 **-Entiendo Quinn, no te preocupes yo ni quería ir** -le dijo Rachel mirando a todos menos a Quinn y volvió a estirar la flor **-Quédatela era para ti.** -le dijo y se fue a sentar.

 **-Rach…-** empezó Quinn pero Santana le hizo seña para que se callara.

 **-Yo sé lo que se siente ser rechazada, dale tiempo-** le susurro Santana y Quinn asistió.

Hubo un silencio incomodo ya que la mayoría de los chicos no sabían que decir o hacer. Mr. Shue se aclaró la garanta y dijo **-Okay Chicos, ah vamos a Practicar-** ellos se pararon de sus asientos y comenzaron a practicar contentos de que ya no había silencio incómodo.

Cuando Mr. Shue los despidió, Rachel fue una de las que casi sale corriendo del salón, junto con Sam quien la estaba persiguiendo **-Hey, Rae espera-** la llamo Sam cuando vio que Rachel seguía caminando rápido

Rachel se detuvo y se limpió la cara para que nadie la viera **.-¿Que paso Sam?-**

 **-Rae, lo siento-** le dijo él y la abrazo.

 **-No, te preocupes Sam, eso pasa.-** le dijo Rachel separándose de él.

 **-Sí, pero yo fui quien te convenció en preguntarle.-** le dijo él y Rachel negó con la cabeza.

 **-Tú me dijiste que invitara a alguien, no que la invitara directamente a ella.-** le dijo ella y le sonrió- **Además yo ni siquiera sé bailar-** le dijo ella y Sam se rio.

 **-Mentirosa, tú tienes a Cassandra como Maestra** -le dijo él y Rachel le sonrió.

 **-¿Hey Pequeño saltamontes, estas bien?-** le pregunto Mike, quien estaba esperando que Sam hablara con Rachel primero.

 **-Claro, Mikey-** le dijo Rachel y lo abrazo.

 **-Me alegra-** le dijo él sonriendo- **y si quieres puedes venir conmigo y Tina-** le sugirió él pero Rachel negó con la cabeza.

 **-No gracias Mikey, creo que mejor me voy a quedar en casa.-** le dijo ella

 **-O puedes venir con su Primo Badass y tumbarte a miles de chicas-** le dijo Noah uniéndose a la conversación.

 **-Esa es buena idea Puck-** le dijo Matt quien venía detrás de Noah **-Yo no quiero que el pequeño saltamontes no valla al baile-** le dijo él y miro a Rachel asiendo puchero.

Rachel sonrió **-ese nombre ya no me pega he crecido bastante.-** le dijo ella sacándole la lengua.

 **-Para nosotros siempre serás pequeña-** le dijo Matt y Mike asistió **-Y deja de estar cambiando el tema.-**

Rachel negó la cabeza y dijo **-No lo sé, chicos-**

 **-Vamos Rae, no tienes ni que ir en traje, podemos ir como gemelos-** le dijo Noah y Rachel lo miro confundida **-Puedes usar un Tuxedo de esos que usa Cassandra en los Premiere y yo me puedo poner algo parecido-** le dijo él emocionado y los demás chicos se rieron. Noah verdaderamente quería que Rachel fuera con él y disfrutara del baile. Rachel sonrió pero no dijo nada y Noah se acercó **-Please Rae, voy a necesitar prima Badass para que me ayude a ponerle alcoholo al punche-** le dijo él y empezó a mover las cejas.

Rachel se rio y los miro, todos ellos llevaban la cara de esperanzados y ella no encontraba forma de como negarse- **Okay, pero si te cogen echándole alcohol al punche Mama te va a matar.-** le dijo ella y los chicos empezaron a celebrar. Rachel talvez no iría con quien ella soñaba pero Noah haría todo lo posible para que se divirtiera.

Los Chicos salieron de la escuela y se fueron a comer a un Dinner. Después de planear lo que se llevarían para Nueva York y lo que harían, ellos empezaron a planear lo que cada uno se pondría para el Prom. A pesar de lo que había pasado en el salón de coro con Quinn, Rachel estaba emocionada, ella no podía esperar a ver a Amber, habían pasado ya tres años desde que la vio por última vez, su Madre le había dicho que ella iba a llevar a Amber a la competencia para que la pudiera ver.

Después de que los chicos comieron se fueron para sus casas a empacar para él viaja de Nueva York. Aunque los chicos se iban a quedar hasta el lunes por la mañana, Rachel se iba a quedar más tiempo ya que tenía la entrevista con la revista.

QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR

Quinn vio a Rachel salir del salón y se llevó las manos a la cara con un gruñido **\- ¡como odio esto!-**

- **Bueno eso es lo que tú te buscaste-** escucho a Santana decir.

 **-Gracias por decirme lo que ya sabía-** le dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Santana se escogió de los hombros y se sentó a su lado **-De nada, pero sabes que tengo razón, siempre haces lo mismo-** le dijo Santana y Quinn se quedó mirándola con una mirada asesina **-Viste a Gabriella y a Rachel juntas, y pensantes que eran Novias-** le dijo ella y Quinn volvió a gruñir **-ibas a invitarla al baile y como vistes a Gabriella invitarla, ya asumiste que la enana había aceptado-** le dijo ella y Quinn bajo la cabeza arrepentida **.-Estas haciendo lo mismo que yo hice con Brittany y mira donde yo acabe-** le dijo Santana triste **.-Si, no quieres que eso pase, empieza hacer algo, la enana no te esperara para siempre-** le dijo y salió del salón dejando a una Quinn pensativa.

QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR

Cuando dieron las 5:00 de la mañana todos los chicos y alguno de sus Padres estaban listos en el aeropuerto. La mayoría de ellos estaban emocionados ya que era la primera vez que iban a ir a New York. Los chicos estaban sentados esperando a que fueran las 6:00 para poder montarse en el avión. Quinn, estaba emocionada pero también estaba cansada y media dormida, ella tenía su frisa de leoncitos arropándola, ella camino como un zombi y sin pensarlo en lo que había pasado el día anterior en el salón de coro, se sentó al lado de Rachel.- **Buenos días Rach** -le susurró y le dio un beso en la mejilla y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel.

Rachel a pesar de todo sonrió, a ella le encantaba ver a Quinn cuando estaba media dormida porque siempre se ponía así **.-Buenos días Quinny-** también le susurró, Quinn movió la cabeza pero no dijo nada más. Rachel, no estaba enojada con Quinn, ella lo que estaba era desilusionada consigo misma, si ella le hubiera preguntado la semana anterior, Quinn probablemente hubiera aceptado su invitación, ahora la iba a tener que ver de lejos y probablemente se iba a poner celosa cuando la viera bailar con el estúpido de Biff, Rachel negó con la cabeza y beso la frente de Quinn, ella no iba a pensar en eso ahora. Ellos llevaban 30 minutos en el aeropuerto cuando empezaron las discusiones.

Brittany estaba aguantando y susurrándole al oído a una enojada Santana, que le quería caer encima a un muy emocionado Kurt.

- **Kurt puedes dejar de cantar tan alto, Santy está cansada y quiere descansar un poquito.** -le dijo Brittany amablemente, Kurt giro los ojos pero asistió.

Quince minutos después Mercedes y Sunshine estaban discutiendo sombre quien es la mejor cantante, Finn se estaba quejando de que tenía hambre, Mr. Shue estaba hablando por celular con algunos Padres, y Kurt empezó a cantar New York a todo pulmón.

 **\- In New York, Concrete jungles where dreams are made of….-** Kurt cantaba emocionado

- **Kurt puedes callarte la boca, si no lo sabias son las 5:45 de la mañana y me estás dando dolor de cabeza** -le dijo Noah enojado y cansado, el día anterior su Madre le había dicho que hiciera la maleta temprano pero él se quedó jugando y se le olvido, y hoy su Madre lo despertó a las 4:00 para que la pudiera hacer, y ahora quería dormir un poquito pero con Kurt gritando no iba a poder

- **Noah déjalo, él solo esta emocionado** -le dijo Rachel para que no empezaran a discutir, ella trato de no moverse mucho, ya que no quería despertar a Quinn, Kurt asistió en forma de agradecimiento y le saco la lengua a Noah.- **y Kurt puedes dejar de cantar tan duró hay personas que quieren descansar-** le pidió ella

Kurt se cruzó de brazos, cuando iba a decir algo Mr. Shue lo interrumpió.- **Okay Chicos en unos minutos estaremos abordando el avión.-** les dijo él y los que estaban despiertos empezaron a celebrar.- **y en una hora y media estaremos en New York.-** les dijo él emocionado y todos los chicos se empezaron a mover. Cada uno cogió sus cosas y empezaron a caminar para la entrada del abordaje. Cuando ellos se montaron como habían cogido los asientos juntos cada uno se sentaron donde querían.

Rachel se sentó en la ventana y se puso sus audífonos, 10 segundos después Quinn se sentó en el asiento de al lado con una sonrisa que podía iluminar a todo Nueva York, a Rachel le pareció tan tierna que tuvo que tomarle una foto.

Llevaban media hora volando y Rachel estaba mirando por la ventana al bello cielo, hasta que sintió que alguien la estaba mirando. Rachel se viro y se encontró con Quinn sacándole una foto- **lo siento es que te veías tan hermosa-** le dijo Quinn sonrojada

Rachel se rio ya que ella había hecho lo mismo cuando se montaron en el Avión- **No te preocupes yo también tengo una tuya-** le dijo y se la enseño, haciendo que Quinn riera.

 **-Rach** -la llamo Quinn cuando dejo de reírse, Rachel la miro y Quinn miro para sus piernas- **Quiero volver a disculparme por no aceptar tu invitación-** le dijo ella y cuando Rachel iba a hablar ella negó con la cabeza **-La verdad es que yo quería ir contigo, pero pensé que ya tenías pareja-** le dijo y Rachel la miro sorprendida

- **Pero yo te dije que no tenía pareja**.- le dijo Rachel confundida.

Quinn asistió y le dio una sonrisa triste- **Vi a Gabriella invitarte y asumí que irías con ella.-**

Rachel negó con la cabeza **-Si, me hubieras preguntado te lo hubiera dicho-** le dijo ella desilusionada, si Quinn le hubiera preguntado todo hubiera sido diferente.

- **Lo sé, lo sé, siempre hago lo mismo** -le dijo Quinn- **Pero te prometo que la próxima vez te preguntare antes de llegar a alguna conclusión.-** le dijo y Rachel asistió.

- **Hecho** -le dijo y las dos se sonrieron.- **Y te perdonaría si bailas al menos una canción conmigo-** le sugirió Rachel y Quinn rio.

- **Pensé que nunca lo pedirías**.-sip las cosas entre ellas estarían bien.

QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR

Cuando llegaron a New York, todos los chicos ya estaban despiertos, eran las 7:35 am y tenían que coger sus cosas para ir al hotel, la competencia no empezaría hasta las 3:00 so ellos tendrían tiempo de Practicar una vez más y descansar.

Todos cogieron sus cosas y cuando fueron a la entrada Shelby y Cassandra los estaban esperando con una sonrisa.

Shelby camino hasta Rachel y la abrazo- **Mi amor te extrañe tanto** -le dijo casi llorando y la lleno de besos.

Rachel le devolvió el abrazo - **Mama, solo fueron unos días** \- y le dijo, cuando vio que todos los chicos la estaban observando

Shelby se separó y la miro a los ojos **-¿Y tú me extrañaste?-** le pregunto ella haciendo puchero.

 **-Como nunca, Mami** -le dijo Rachel y se escondió en el cuello de su Madre para que nadie le viera sus lágrimas.

Cuando ellas se separaron Cassandra vino y abrazo a Rachel con todas sus fuerzas **-Te extrañe tanto pequeñín-le dijo ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-Yo también te extrañe Cassie-** le dijo Rachel

 **Cassandra le beso la frente y le dijo- la próxima vez que tengamos que venir, tú tienes que venir con nosotros.-** Rachel asistió y siguió caminando con ella

Cuando llegaron al hotel Mr. Shue le dio las llaves y los mando a descansar antes de volver a practicar. La mayoría de ellos se quejaron diciendo que ellos querían ver un poquito de New York antes de la competencia pero Mr. Shue se negó diciendo que lo verían mañana. Ellos asistieron no muy contentos y se fueron para sus habitaciones. Las chicas tendrían dos habitaciones y las chicos otra.

Mercedes, Tina y Sunshine estarían compartiendo una habitación. Santana, Brittany, Quinn y Rachel compartirían otra. Porque aunque su Madre le dijo que se podría quedar con ella, Rachel negó ya que quería estar con los chicos. Noah, Mike, Artie compartirán una habitación y Sam, Dave, Finn y Matt estarían compartiendo otra. Mr. Shue se estará quedando en su propia habitación.

Shelby y Cassandra se quedarían en el apartamento de tres habitaciones que ellas tenían en New York, junto con Hiram, Leroy, Judy y Russel que llegarían más tarde para la competencia.

Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones, solo había dos camas, Santana se acostó en una y Brittany la siguió. Quinn y Rachel se miraron y se escogieron los hombros, a ellas no les importaba compartir la cama ellas lo habían hecho antes.

Quinn se acostó en la cama y abrió los brazos, Rachel sonrió y contenta se aceptó la invitación de Quinn. Rachel acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn y con una sonrisa se quedó dormida.

QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR

Los chicos durmieron hasta las 10:30, cuando despertaron bajaron para el salón de ensayos y empezaron a practicar. Cuando fueron las 1:00 p.m. ellos se empezaron a vestir ya que tenían que irse pronto. Cuando ya todos estaban listos se fueron para el lugar de la competencia.

Cuando los chicos llegaron la mayoría de sus Padres estaban allí esperándolos. Rachel iba caminando con Quinn, cuando escucho una voz muy conocida gritar su nombre - **Rachellll-** ella se viro para la voz y pudo ver a una muy emocionada Amber corriendo para donde ella. Rachel no tuvo tiempo ni de prepararse, ya que Amber la abrazo y la alzo- **Omg Rach, te extrañe tanto-** le dijo apretándola más contra ella.- **Te ves Hermosa Rach, casi no te reconocí-** le dijo ella emocionada.

 **-Gracias Amber y** **yo también te extrañe-** le dijo Rachel casi sin poder respirar.

 **-La puedes soltar ya, se ve que no puede casi respirar-** le dijo una muy irritada Quinn, quien estaba viendo la escena al igual que todos los demás. Quien se cree esta chica para abrazar así a su Rachel.

Amber soltó a Rachel un poco y dijo **-Lo siento Rach** -después miro a Quinn de arriba abajo y pregunto **-¿y tú Quién eres?-**

Aunque la chica era alta y hermosa, con su pelo largo negro, sus ojos azules y su piel caramelo Quinn no se dejó intimidar y puso su postura de perra y alzo una ceja **-Yo soy Quinn, su Mejor Amiga, ¿y tú quién eres?-** los que estaban alrededor de las chicas pudieron notar que el tono de la voz de Quinn, no era nada amistoso.

Amber también puso una postura de perra pero antes de pudiera abrir la boca, Rachel hablo- **Quinn, ella es Amber mi Mejor Amiga** -le dijo Rachel y Quinn sintió un nudo en la garganta, Rachel ya la estaba cambiando- **y Amber, ella es Quinn mi otra mejor Amiga-** la sonrisa arrogante que tenía Amber se borró y sonrió forzadamente, al cambio Quinn se sintió aliviada.

 **-Mucho gusto**.-le dijo Amber con una sonrisa falsa.

 **-Oh el gusto no es mío** -susurro Quinn entre dientes y le devolvió la misma sonrisa falsa- **ah digo el gusto es mío** -las chicas se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos hasta que Mr. Shue las interrumpió.

 **-Okay Padres, es un gusto verlos a todos, pero tenemos que entrar ya que hay que registrarnos –** les dijo Mr. Shue y empezó a caminar para adentro y los chicos le siguieron.

Los Adultos que conocían a las chicas, solo podían pensar que este sería un interesante fin de semana. Rachel en cambió sonrió contenta sin sospechar que sus mejores amigas no se caían bien.

Después de que se registraran se fueron para el salón que le había dado **.-Okay Chicos, van a haber 16 grupos compitiendo, y de esos grupos escogerán a los 4 mejores para competir mañana por última vez-** le dijo Mr. Shue y los chicos se pusieron pálidos, ya que no sabían que competirían con tantos grupos **.-No se preocupen yo tengo Fe en ustedes.-** les dijo él y los Chicos asistieron no muy convencidos.-A Vocal Adrenaline les toca cantar en el número 10 y a Nosotros en el 12, yo les pedí que me dieran de los primeros para que así no se pusieran nerviosos pero no quisieron-les dijo él y los chicos asistieron nuevamente, por lo menos verían a Vocal Adrenalina primero.

Cuando la competencia empezó, los chicos se pusieron nerviosos, algunos de los grupos que habían cantado eran maravillosos, a ellos se les había olvidado que estarían compitiendo con los mejore, lo único que los mantenían cuerdo, era que Shelby y Cassandra les seguían diciendo que ellos eran mejores.

Cuando llego el turno de Vocal Adrenalina, los chicos se enderezaron en sus asientos, esta era la primera vez que los escucharían y por lo que habían escuchado ese era uno de los mejores grupos.

Las luces del escenario se apagaron y cuando se encendieron, los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver una figura muy figura cantando.

 **-Listen to the song here in my heart**

 **A melo** **dy start but can't complete**

 **Listen..mmm. to the sound from deep within**

 **It's only beginning to find release-**

 **-Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard**

 **They will not be pushed aside and turned**

 **Into your own all 'cause you won't**

 **Listen-**

Shelby estaba enojada, no lo podía creer, ella se paró de su asiento y fue a hablar con los organizadores, esto tenía que ser una broma

 **-Listen, I am alone at a crossroads**

 **I'm not at home in my own home**

 **And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind**

 **You should have known-**

 **-Oh, now I'm done believing you**

 **You don't know what I'm feeling**

 **I'm more than what you made of me**

 **I followed the voice you gave to me**

 **But now I've gotta find my own-**

Un sorprendido Mr. Shue se paró y antes de irse y les hizo seña para que cuando terminara la canción fueran directamente al salón que le habían dado.

 **-You should have listened,mmm.. there is someone here inside**

 **Someone I thought had died so long ago**

 **Oh, I'm screaming out and my dreams'll be heard**

 **They will not be pushed aside on words**

 **Into your own all 'cause you won't**

 **Listen-**

Cassandra estaba buscando a Shelby cuando vio a Mr. Shue entrar al salón, ella lo siguió, ella necesitaba hablar seria mente con él.-

 **-Listen, I am alone at a crossroads**

 **I'm not at home in my own home**

 **And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind**

 **You should have known-**

 **-Oh, now I'm done believing you**

 **You don't know what I'm feeling**

 **I'm more than what you made of me**

 **I followed the voice you gave to me**

 **But now I've gotta find my own**

 **I don't know where I belong**

 **But I'll be moving on**

 **If you don't, if you won't**

 **Listen to the song here in my heart**

 **A melody I start but I will complete**

 **Oh, I'm done believing you**

 **You don't know what I'm feeling**

 **I'm more than what you made of me**

 **I followed the voice you think you gave to me**

 **But now I've gotta find my own, my own-**

Al terminar la canción los chicos se miraron unos a los otros con sus caras pálidas, y empezaron a caminar hasta el salón. Lo último que pudieron ver fue a La persona en el escenario se señaló a su espalda y dijo **-Y con ustedes Vocal Adrenaline.-** Y la pregunta que rodeaba por la mente de todos los de New Directions era ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?


	45. Chapter 45

**Gracias por sus Reviews, y Cruz82 no me enojo, si me dices que no te ha gustado el capítulo jeje. Saludos para todos, Ya tengo planeado los próximos capítulos, se los estaré subiendo pronto, esperó que les guste lo que estoy escribiendo, Aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo** **45**

Cuando los chicos entraron al salón, Cassandra estaba discutiendo con Mr. Shue- **Que Carajos paso? ¿Por qué Sunshine, está cantando con Vocal Adrenaline como su lead Female.-** le pregunto Cassandra gritando.

- **Yo no lo sé, yo estoy igual de sorprendido que Tu** -le dijo Mr. Shue igual de enojado

 **-La pregunta es que vamos a hacer?-** pregunto Shelby detrás de los chicos haciéndolos brincar **.-Yo hable con unos de los líderes y ellos me dijeron que después que ellos no cantaran nuestras canciones, no era trampa.-** les dijo ella y los chicos maldijeron.

- **Deja que coja a la enana traidora esa, no va a quedar nada de…** -empezó Santana

-¡ **Santana tu no vas a hacer nada!-** la regano Shelby- **Ustedes no quieren ser descalificados, Ustedes les enseñaran de que están hechos.-les dijo ella y los chicos asistieron.**

 **-Pero si Sunshine iba a cantar la mayoría de las partes.-** les dijo Mercedes enojada, ella quería los solos pero Mr., Shue se los dio a Sunshine y ahora no tienen a nadie.

 **-Para eso tenemos aquí a Mr. Shue-** les dijo Finn, orgulloso de su Maestro

Todos se viraron a mirar a Mr. Shue, quien se puso nervioso ante tantos ojos mirándolo con atención.- **Yo estaba pensando, que podíamos crear otra coreografí**..-fue interrumpido por Shelby y Cassandra.

- **Nop-** dijeron ellas al mismo tiempo- **Los chicos no van a poder a prender dos nuevas coreografía en una hora.-** le dijo Cassandra y Shelby asistió.

- **Además si se aprende la coreografía nueva, no van a tener tiempo para aprenderse tres canciones nuevas-** le dijo Shelby y Cassandra asistió.

 **-¿Y que nos sugieren?-** les pregunto Mr. Shue y las miro entusiasmado

Si Cassandra no estuviera tan enojada probablemente se reirá al verlo actuar tan patético **-Ok chicos a sentarse-** les dijo Cassandra con autoridad y los chicos corrieron a sentarse **\- en mi opinión necesitamos que canten tres canciones emocionales, Canciones que aunque no estén bailen, muevan a la audiencia.-** les dijo Cassandra - **Necesitamos que alguien cante un solo** -les dijo ella y casi todos miraron a Rachel, quien asistió **.-Necesitamos un Group number y creo que tengo la canción perfecta para ello.-** le dijo ella y cogió su celular para buscar la letra de la canción.

Shelby dio un paso al frente **-Quinn, Noah, Mercedes y Tina ustedes cantaran juntos-** les dijo ella y todos la miraron raro, ya que ellos nunca habían cantado juntos **-No me miren así y pónganse a trabajar y a dividirse las partes-** le dijo ella y le enseno el celular de ella con la canción.

Cinco minutos después Cassandra volvió con papeles en las manos.- **Aquí está la canción que van a cantar para el grupo number-** les dijo ella entregándole el papel a cada uno **-A la mayoría de ustedes yo les he oído cantar esta canción, practicarla dos veces y después haremos unos pasos sencillos.-** les dijo ella y todos asistieron.

Los Chicos rápido se pusieron a trabajar, Rachel se fue con Shelby quien le iba a ayudar a escoger una canción, Tina, Quinn, Mercedes y Noah empezaron a practicar y Cassandra, Mike y Brittany empezaron a formar una coreografía sencilla mientras que los demás practicaban la última canción.

Una hora después los chicos aunque dudosos tenían tres canciones y una coreografía nueva **.-Okay Chicos, ya es hora de salir y enseñarle a toda esa gente de lo que están hechos-** les dijo Cassandra y **Shelby y Mr. Shue asistieron.**

 **-Recuerden cantar con mucha emoción, yo confió en ustedes.-** les dijo Shelby y abrazo a cada uno de ellos **.- y Chicos, ganemos o perdamos estoy orgullosos de ustedes-** les dijo y Cassandra asistió.

 **-Y lo más importante, diviértanse-** les dijo Mr. Shue y puso la mano en el centro haciendo reír a los chicos- **vamos a las tres New Directions-**

Los chicos unieron sus manos incluyendo a Cassandra y a Shelby y contaron hasta tres. **-1..2…3 ¡NEW DIRECTIONS!-** los chicos rieron y se sintieron mejor que cuando entraron al salón hace una hora.

Los chicos ya estaban listos detrás del escenario, las chicas llevaban puesto un traje negro con una línea de oro en la cintura, y los chicos llevaban camisa de botones negra, corbata color oro y pantalón negro. Cuanto les toco su turno Rachel fue la primera en salir y se paró en el centro.

Rachel-

 **Skies are crying**

 **I am watching**

 **Catching teardrops in my hands**

 **Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance**

 **Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?-**

Rachel se empezó a mover de lado a lado por el escenario.

 **-You can take everything I have**

 **You can break everything I am**

 **Like I'm made of glass**

 **Like I'm made of paper**

 **Go on and try to tear me down**

 **I will be rising from the ground**

 **Like a skyscraper**

 **Like a skyscraper**

Rachel, estaba tan inspirada que cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar, ella le estaba dejando saber a todo el mundo que no la iban a vencer. Cuando ella decidió cantar esta canción, ella pensó en la situación que estaba pasado, que a veces la gente la quiere ver derrotada pero ella se volverá a levantar.

 **-As the smoke clears**

 **I awaken, and untangle you from me**

 **Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?**

 **All my windows, still are broken**

 **But I'm standing on my feet**

 **-You can take everything I have**

 **You can break everything I am**

 **Like I'm made of glass**

 **Like I'm made of paper**

 **Go on and try to tear me down**

 **I will be rising from the ground**

 **Like a skyscraper**

 **Like a skyscraper-**

Shelby desde su asiento se limpiaba sus lágrimas, ella no podía dejar de sorprenderse por su hija, quien era toda una valiente.

 **-Go run, run, run**

 **I'm gonna stay right here**

 **Watch you disappear, yeah**

 **Go run, run, run**

 **Yeah it's a long way down**

 **But I am closer to the clouds up here-**

Cassandra se sentía igual a Shelby, aunque Rachel no era su hija biológica, ella sentía como si lo fuera, el amor y el respeto que ella sentía por la pequeña era incomparable y no lo cambiaría por nada del Mundo.

 **-You can take everything I have**

 **You can break everything I am**

 **Like I'm made of glass**

 **Like I'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah**

 **Go on and try to tear me down**

 **I will be rising from the ground-**

 **Like a skyscraper**

 **Like a skyscraper**

 **Like a skyscraper**

 **Like a skyscraper**

 **Like a skyscraper-**

Cuando Rachel termino Se apagaron las luces y cuando se volvieron a encender en el medio del escenario se encontraban Mercedes, Quinn, Tina y Noah sentados en unos banquitos.

Noah-

 **I'm wide awake**

 **Yeah, I was in the dark**

 **I was falling hard**

 **With an open heart**

 **I'm wide awake**

 **How did I read the stars so wrong?-**

Connie, la Madre de Noah estaba orgullosa de él, Noah siempre ha sido problemático, pero desde que se mudaron cerca de su Familia él ha cambiado bastante, y ahora verlo así cantando tan contento, se siente feliz de que su Padre al dejarlo no lo arruinara.

Tina-

 **I'm wide awake**

 **And now it's clear to me**

 **That everything you see**

 **Ain't always what it seems**

 **I'm wide awake**

 **Yeah, I was dreaming for so long-**

Quinn y Noah-

 **I wish I knew then**

 **What I know now**

 **Wouldn't dive in**

 **Wouldn't bow down**

 **Gravity hurts**

 **You made it so sweet**

 **'Til I woke up on**

 **On the concrete**

Russel y Judy estaba igual que los demás Padres, ellos sentían una alegría inmensa al ver a Quinny abrirse tanto mientras estaba cantando. Quinn siempre ha sido una niña cerrada, pero cuando canta es como si fuera otra persona y a ellos les encanta verla así. Esa era una de las rasones, por la cual ellos estaban agradecidos con Rachel, desde que ella llego Quinn ha cambiado para bien.

Mercedes (Noah)-

 **Falling from cloud nine(Falling In)**

 **Crashing from the high(From the high)**

Mercedes y Tina-

 **I'm letting go tonight**

 **Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine-**

Quinn (y Noah)-

 **(I'm wide awake)**

 **Not losing any sleep**

 **I picked up every piece**

 **And landed on my feet**

 **(I'm wide awake)**

 **Need nothing to complete myself, noo oh**

Noah-

 **I'm wide awake**

 **Yeah, I am born again**

 **Out of the lion's den**

 **I don't have to pretend**

 **And it's too late**

 **The story's over now, the end, yeah!**

Quinn y Mercedes-

 **I wish I knew then**

 **What I know now**

 **Wouldn't dive in**

 **Wouldn't bow down**

 **Gravity hurts**

 **You made it so sweet**

 **'Til I woke up on**

 **On the concrete**

Mercedes y Tina (Noah)-

 **Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue I)**

 **Crashing from the high**

 **I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go I)**

 **Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine**

Tina y Noah-

 **I'm wide awake**

Quinn-

 **Thunder rumbling**

Tina y Noah-

 **I'm wide awake**

Mercedes-

 **Castles crumbling**

Tina y Noah-

 **I'm wide awake**

Tina (y Noah)-

 **I am trying to (hold on)**

 **I'm wide awake**

Quinn (Tina y Noah)-

 **God knows that I tried (I'm wide awake)**

 **Seeing the bright side**

Mercedes (y Noah):

 **I'm not (blind anymore...)**

Quinn(Mercedes)-

 **I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue, I)**

Tina y Noah-

 **I'm crashing from the high**

Quinn y Noah (Mercedes)-

 **You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)**

Tina y Noah-

 **I'm falling from cloud nine**

 **I'm wide awake. .**

Las luces se volvieron a apagar y cuando se volvieron a encender, todos los chicos estaban en el escenario.-

Rachel-

 **I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**

 **I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise-**

Rachel con New Directions-

 **To fly, to fly-**

Mientras ellos cantaban, ellos se movían de lado a lado alzando sus manos al ritmo de la música.

Santana-

 **Oh yo oh**

Artie-

 **I used to think that I could not go on**

Santana-

 **I wish today it will rain all day**

 **Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away**

Artie-

 **And life was nothing but an awful song**

Santana-

 **They got their guns out aiming at me**

 **But I become near when they aiming at me**

Sam-

 **Me, me, me against them**

 **Me against enemies, me against friends**

 **Somehow they both seem to become one**

 **A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood**

 **They start coming and I start rising**

 **Must be surprising, I'm just surmising**

Sam y Santana-

 **I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher**

 **More fire**

Rachel y Santana-

 **I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**

 **I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise**

Finn y New Directions-

 **I believe I can fly**

 **(Rachel: fly)**

 **I believe I can touch the sky**

 **I believe I can fly**

 **(Rachel: fly)**

 **I believe I can touch the sky**

Artie-

 **See I was on the verge of breakin' down**

Santana-

 **Paint they own pictures, then they crop me in**

 **But I will remain where the top begins**

Artie-

 **Sometimes silence can seem so loud**

Santana-

 **'cause I am not a word, I am not a line**

 **I am not a girl that can ever be defined**

Sam-

 **I hear the criticism loud and clear**

 **That is how I know that the time is near**

 **See we become alive in a time of fear**

 **And I ain't got no motherfickle time to spare**

 **Cry my eyes out for days upon days**

 **Such a heavy burden placed upon me**

Sam y Santana-

 **But when you go hard your nay's become yea's**

 **Yankee stadium with jay's and kanye's**

Rachel y Santana-

 **I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**

 **I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise**

Finn y New Directions-

 **I believe I can fly (Rachel: fly)**

 **I believe I can touch the sky (Mercedes-ooh)**

 **I believe I can fly (Rachel: fly)**

 **I believe I can touch the sky (Mercedes-touch the sky)**

Finn-

 **I believe I can fly**

Mercedes con las chicas de New Directions-

 **Ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it**

Artie-

 **Then I can be it (Mercedes con las chicas-get ready for it, I came to win)**

 **If I just believe it, there's nothing to it (Mercedes con las chicas- get ready for it, I came to win)**

Mercedes:

 **Get ready for it!**

 **Yeah!**

Artie y New Directions-

 **I believe I can fly**

 **(Rachel: fly)**

Finn y New Directions-

 **I believe I can touch the sky**

 **(Mercedes: sky)**

 **I think about it (Rachel: fly)**

 **Every night and day**

 **Spread my wings and fly away (Mercedes: ooh** )

Desde los asientos los Padres emocionados, ellos no podían esperar a ver los resultados, el baile era sencillo pero se veía una hermosura. Hiram y Leroy estaban llorando, ellos no podían creer que su bebe estuviera tan maravillosa, ellos la iban a extrañar cuando se fuera a la universidad el año que viene.

Finn y Artie con New Directions-

 **I believe i can soar (Rachel: fly) (Mercedes: get ready for it)**

 **I see me runnin' through that open door**

 **(Mercedes: get ready for it)**

 **(Mercedes: ooohoo)**

 **I believe I can fly**

 **(Rachel: fly)**

 **(Mercedes: get ready for it)**

 **Finn-**

 **I believe I can fly**

Cuando terminaron de cantar, los chicos saludaron a la audiencia y se fueron para el salón a celebrar. Cuando ellos llegaron Shelby, Cassandra y Mr. Shue los estaban esperando con una gran sonrisa.- **Chicos, deberían estar orgullosos, estuvieron maravillosos.-** les dijo Shelby con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Si chicos, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan orgulloso-** le dijo Mr. Shue

Los chicos rieron y se abrazaron ahora solo faltaba ver si habían pasado a la siguiente ronda.

QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR

Una hora después los chicos junto con Mr. Shue, caminaron hasta el pasillo donde se encontraban sus Padres.

Cuando Rachel llego Hiram y Leroy la apretaron contra ellos en un abrazo de oso. **-Estamos tan orgullosos de ti Princesa**.-le dijo Hiram

- **Estuviste maravillosa mi amor** -le dijo Leroy besándole la frente- **Estoy 100% seguro de que pasaron a la siguiente ronda** -le dijo y Rachel sonrió esperanzada

- **sí, Rach estuviste maravillosa, ya casi se me había olvidado lo grandiosa que eres.-** le dijo Amber jugando y la abrazo.

 **-Gracias Amber.-** le dijo Rachel sonrojada.

- **De nada Rach, solo digo la verdad.-** le dijo tocándole la mejilla **.-Te he extrañado tanto Rach y qui….-**

Quinn quien estaba viendo la escena apretó sus dientes y fingió estar emocionada- **Miren chicos ahí viene la lista** -dijo ella y apunto a un chico que llevaba un papel en la mano, los chicos se viraron incluyendo a Rachel **–Oh creo que me equivoqué** -dijo ella en forma de disculpa pero Shelby quien la estaba mirando se rio.

Cinco minutos después uno de los jueces llego con la verdadera lista y la puso en la pared. Mr. Shue como era el encargado decidió ir él a mirar el resultado.

 **-Okay Chicos yo sé que están ansiosos, pero solo quiero decirles que sea cual sea el resultado ustedes son los ganadores** -les dijo Shelby y los demás Padres asistieron.

Mr. Shue volvió para atrás pero los chicos no podían leer las emociones de su rostro.- **¿Y cómo les fue?-** pregunto Hiram desesperado.

Mr. Shue se quedó serio y después sonrió- **Pasaron a la última ronda, están entre los primeros cuatro** -les dijo el emocionados y todos empezaron a celebrar.

 **-Wohoo, estoy hay que celebrarlo** -les dijo Leroy haciendo reír a todos.

 **-Tienes toda la razón, y para celebrarlo iremos al hermoso restaurante Italiano que queda a tres cuadras -** les dijo Cassandra y los chicos volvieron a celebrar **-Los Padres que quieran ir a otro lado se pueden ir con sus hijos, los que vengan conmigo yo pago, ese será mi regalo para los chicos-** les dijo ella y la mayoría de los Padres decidieron dejar a los chicos juntos, la única que quería ir a otro lado a Celebrar era la abuela de Santana, pero Santana le dijo pues que se fuera ella sola.

Los chicos empezaron a coger sus cosas cuando escucharon a Santana decir- **Para donde carajo viene esta?-** todos miraron para la dirección donde miraba Santana y vieron que Sunshine y los chicos de Vocal Adrenaline venían para donde estaban ellos. Santana se le iba a tirar encima cuando su Madre la agarró por el brazo y negó con la cabeza- **¿Qué carajo quieres?-** pregunto ella y recibió un tortazo de su Madre por decir la mala palabra.

Sunshine ignoro a Santana y se paró al frente de los chicos **-Hola Chicos-** les dijo ella con una sonrisa arrogante **-¿Me imagino que vieron los resultados?-** pregunto ella pero no les dio tiempo de contestar- **Solo les quiero decir que no celebren tanto, mañana nosotros seremos los campeones.-** les dijo ella

 **-Tú fuiste la que la diste la información a la revista, cierto** -era más una afirmación que una pregunta pero Sunshine asistió **-¿Por qué, yo nunca te hice nada?-** le pregunto Rachel, tratando de comprender.

Sunshine se escogió de los hombros y dijo **\- los chicos me pidieron que les mostrara lealtad y creo que esa fue la manera más fácil de demostrárselos.-**

 **-¿Y no pensaste en la consecuencias?-** le pregunto Quinn apretando los dientes.

 **-¿Qué consecuencias? Ella sigue siendo la misma, creyendo que ella es la reina de Inglaterra, exigiendo ella todos los solos-** le dijo Sunshine enojada- **Yo solo le quise demostrar a donde pertenecen los Fre..-** Shelby estaba calculando cuantos años le darían por pegarle a una menor **,** cuando el sonido de piel chocando con piel la saco de sus pensamientos, **-ahh, te voy a demandar-** se escuchó a Sunshine murmurar antes de que saliera corriendo aguantándose el ojo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que esperaban que Santana fuera la que soltara el puño, pero la que lo hizo fue Quinn, y por juzgar por la cara de orgullosa que tenía no estaba arrepentida.

-¡ **Quinn Fabray**!-la regaño su Madre- **Tu sabes que la violencia no es la respuesta-** le dijo su Madre haciéndose la enojada, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo si tuviera 20 años menos.

- **Pero Mama ella se lo merecía** -le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

- **Y gracias a eso ustedes quedan descalificados** -les dijo John el líder de Vocal Adrenaline parándose al frente de ellos con el juez que Shelby había hablado anteriormente.

 **-¿Qué**?-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

Shelby dio un paso al frente y pregunto **-¿Cómo eso es posible?-** ella negó con la cabeza **\- si, ellos fueron los que vinieron a molestar, adema esa era la chica que pertenecía a este grupo-** le dijo ella enojada.

El juez miro al líder de Vocal Adrenaline para ver si era cierto **-Si, ella pertenecía a los New Directions, pero, desde ayer que ella se matriculo en nuestra escuela es parte de nuestro equipo-** le dijo John y el juez asistió.

- **Eso es mentira, si se hubiera matriculado ayer, no hubiera sabido las canciones** -le dijo Cassandra y John el líder sonrió coquetamente.

 **-Bueno cariño, creo que ella tiene buena memoria-l** es dijo él arrogante y Cassandra se le iba a tirar encima cuando Russel la aguanto.

- **Por favor trate de ser más respetuoso o no respondo** -le dijo Russel con enojo.

El juez se aclaró la garganta **-Bueno dadas las circunstancias, lo menos que puedo hacer es suspender de la competencia a la que agredió a la señorita**.-les dijo él y se puso pálido antes tantas miradas asesinas-la otra opción es suspenderlos a todos-les dijo el levantando las manos en forma de derrota.

Antes de que alguien pudiera protestar Quinn dijo-Okay, como yo la golpee yo acepto las consecuencias-le dijo Quinn y él juez asistió.

- **Okay, mañana no podrás pisar el escenario-** le dijo él y ella asistió.- **Suelte para todos** -les dijo él y se fue con un sonriente John.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Quinn sorprendidos y cuando iban a abrir la boca Quinn levanto la mano **-No podía permitir que nos suspendieran a todos** -les dijo ella y de nuevo ellos iban a protestar pero ella se negó **-Ya yo cante hoy, además que más puedo pedir?, con solo verle el ojo hinchado a Sunshine es suficiente.-** les dijo ella riendo y aunque algunos no querían concordaron con ella, eso sí será satisfactorio. **–Okay, íbamos a celebrar no?-** les pregunto ella y todos asistieron.

QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR

Como Cassandra y Shelby conocían al dueño del Restaurante, ellas llamaron antes de ir y cuando llegaron, él ya les tenía las mesas preparadas para ellos.

Cuando se iban a sentar, los adultos se rieron al ver que Quinn estaba sentada a un lado de Rachel y Amber al otro, Para ellos esa cena sería interesante.

Y lo fue. Diez minutos cuando todos empezaron a hablar, Quinn quería la atención solamente en ella, al igual que Amber. Cuando una decía algo, la otra rápido cambiaba el tema, para poder tener la atención completa de Rachel. Y si una no lo graba lo que quería se enviaban unas miradas asesinas. Lo más chistoso para los adultos era que Rachel, no se daba cuenta de nada.

Después de haber venido del Restaurante, todos se fueron para sus habitaciones. Algunos de los chicos estaban desilusionados de que Quinn, no cantarían con ellos pero comprendieron que era lo necesario.

Rachel se acostó al lado de Quinn y se quedó mirándola **.-¿Qué?-** pregunto Quinn curiosa después de un rato de silencio

Rachel sonrió **-A veces trato de comprenderte, pero no lo logro hacer.-** le dijo Rachel y negó con la cabeza- **eres tan protectora conmigo, me tratas como si no fueras diferente y me quieres sin pedir nada a cambio porque?-**

Quinn miro a Rachel directamente a los ojos y dijo **-Porque tú eres la primera persona que me hizo sentir.-** Rachel abrió la boca para preguntar que quería decir con eso, pero Santana salió del baño.

 **-A dormir perras, que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para practicar.-** Santana apago la luz y se acostó en su cama

Quinn rápido se viro para un lado y se arropo, dejando a una muy confundida Rachel.

QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR

A la mañana siguiente los chicos despertaron a las 6:00 de la mañana y después que desayunaron empezaron a Practicar. Shelby y Cassandra, decidieron ayudarle a Mr. Shue a montar una coreografía, mientras los chicos practicaban la canción. Como a las 10:15 de la mañana, Shelby mando a Amber y a Quinn a ir para que trajeran unas cajas de pizzas mientras ellos seguían practicando. Aunque las chicas no querían ir junta asistieron.

Como Amber conocía la ciudad y tenía un auto ella condujo, los minutos del viaje que se tardaron en llegar a la pizzería fueron los minutos más incomodos de sus vidas. Cuando llegaron Amber pidió y se sentó en la mesa, y Quinn la siguió.

Después de cinco minutos sentadas en silenció Amber ya no aguantaba más **-¡Okay, estamos de acuerdo que tú no me agradas y yo te no agrado cierto?-** Amber pregunto

- **No, es que no me agrades es que no te conozco** -mintió Quinn ya que no quería que Rachel se enojara con ella y Amber se echó a reír.

- **Sí, claro y las miradas que me mandabas en la cena de que eran de Bienvenida?-** pregunto Amber sarcásticamente

 **-Okay, tienes toda la razón no me agradas para nada-** le dijo Quinn cruzándose de brazos **-Ni siquiera te soporto por unos minutos-** le dijo y Amber se volvió a reír **.-Pero te quiero agradecer por todo lo que hicisteis y por haber protegido a Rachel mientras estaba en Nueva York-** le dijo ella sinceramente

- **No tienes nada que agradecer, yo por Rachel hago cualquier cosa.** -le dijo ella con una sonrisa embobada.

Quinn, apretó los dientes y dijo- **Estas enamorada de ella** -

Aunque no era una Amber contesto- **Desde que la vi por primera vez en el kínder, con sus dos trenzas y su trajecito azul-** le dijo ella con una sonrisa gigantesca, y después miro a Quinn y se le borro la sonrisa- **también sé que tu estas enamorada de ella.** -le dijo y Quinn asistió y viro la cara **-Me di cuenta ayer, Por como la defendiste y por cómo me mirabas durante la cena-** le dijo ella y rio- **La verdad eres muy obvia** -le dijo Amber y Quinn la miro mal.

 **-¿y cómo si tú no fueras tan obvia?, yo por lo menos trato de disimularlo.-** le dijo ella y Amber negó con la cabeza.

 **-¿Para qué quería yo disimularlo?, si solo tengo unos días para conquistarla** -le dijo honestamente Amber antes de coger las pizzas para después irse al auto dejando atrás a una Quinn con la boca abierta.

Cuando Quinn pudo moverse siguió a Amber hasta el auto, el viaje de regreso fue más incómodo que el de antes.

QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR

A las 1:30 de la tarde los Chicos ya habían terminado de Practicar, Shelby, Cassandra y Mr. Shue habían estado conformes con la coreografía y decidieron dejar descansar a los chicos por un rato.

Cuando llego la hora de irse para el lugar de la competencia los chicos estaban nerviosos. Hoy estarían compitiendo con tres de los mejores, y solo había un primer lugar.

 **-Okay Chicos, aprovechen esta oportunidad, diviértanse y canten con el corazón-les dijo Mr. Shue**

- **Chicos, esto es todo** , **como dijo Mr. Shue, hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad**.-les dijo Shelby- **Salgan y den todo lo que tengan, como les dije antes no importa los resultados, ustedes han llegado a las Nacionales, eso los hace Campeones.-**

 **-Es cierto, chicos nosotros nunca nos imaginamos que llegaríamos aquí, pero llegamos y lo mejor de todo es que llegamos como Familia-** les dijo Quinn y sonrió **-Yo no cantare hoy, pero espero Cantar el próximo año cuando defendamos nuestro título de campeones-** les dijo ella y los chicos se rieron y la abrazaron.- **Los quiero chicos**.-

Cuando les tocó el turno de New Directions, se acomodaron en el escenario como si fueran estatuas. Todos llevaban puesto camisa blanca de botones con corbata negra, pantalón negro, y una gorra negra.

Cuando se encendieron las luces Rachel y Brittany estaban una a cada lado de Dave, quien estaba en el medio.

Los Chicos(Las Chicas)-

 **Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!)**

 **Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!)**

 **Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!)**

 **Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!)**

Brittany-

 **Baby can't you see I'm calling**

 **A guy like you should wear a warning**

 **It's dangerous I'm falling**

Los Chicos (Las Chicas):

 **Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!)**

Brittany y Rachel-

 **There's no escape I can't wait**

 **I need a hit baby give me it**

 **You're dangerous I'm loving it**

Mientras Brittany y Rachel cantaban ellas le tocaban el pecho a Dave, que todavía seguía en el mismo lugar.

Los Chicos (Las Chicas)-

 **Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!)**

Dave y Rachel-

 **Too high can't come down**

 **Losing my head spinning round and round**

Oh do you feel me now

Los chicos (las chicas)-

 **Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!)**

Rachel y Santana-

 **With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride**

Los chicos se empezaron a mover sensualmente de lado a lado.

Tina y New Directions-

 **You're toxic I'm slipping under**

Rachel y Santana con New Directions-

 **With a taste of the poison paradise**

 **I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic (Dave: Na na na)**

 **And I love what you do**

 **Don't you know that you're toxic (Dave: Oh-h-h)**

Los chicos (Las chicas)-

 **Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!)**

Brittany, Rachel y Santana-

 **It's getting late to give you up**

 **I took a sip from my devil's cup**

 **Slowly it's taking over me**

Mientras ellas cantaban, se tocaban los hombros y las piernas de forma provocativa.

New Directions-

 **Ah, ah, ah, AH!**

Dave y Rachel-

 **Too high can't come down**

 **It's in the air and it's all around**

 **Oh can you feel me now**

Dave, aunque no era bailarín, los movimientos que él hacia se veían bien.

Los chicos -

 **Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) (Dave- Oh!)**

Rachel y Santana con New Directions-

 **With a taste of your lips**

 **I'm on a ride**

Tina y New Directions-

 **You're toxic I'm slipping under**

Rachel and Santana y New Directions (Dave)-

 **With a taste of the poison paradise**

 **I'm addicted to you**

 **Don't you know that you're toxic (Na, na, na) (Santana: He-e-e-ey)**

Rachel with New Directions (Dave)-

 **And I love what you do**

 **Don't you know that you're toxic (Oh no oh!)** **(Santana: He-e-e-ey)**

New Directions Boys-

 **Tun, tun, turuluturilin**

Santana con New Directions (Las chicas)-

 **(Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Don't you know that you're toxic**

Rachel y New Directions (Santana)-

 **With a taste of your lips**

 **I'm on a ride (On a ride)**

Tina y New Directions-

 **You're toxic**

Santana y Tina-

 **I'm slipping under!**

Rachel y New Directions (los chicos)-

 **With a taste of the poison paradise**

 **I'm addicted to you (Tun, tun, turuluturilin)**

Rachel y Santana con New Directions-

 **'Cause I know that you're toxic**

Dave(Santana)-

 **Na, na, na, na woaaah!** **(He-e-e-ey)**

Rachel y New Directions-

 **And I love what you do**

 **Don't you know that you're toxic**

Santana-

 **With a taste of a poison paradise**

Santana y Rachel con New Directions-

 **I'm addicted to you**

 **(Rachel: Don't you) know that you're toxic**

Brittany y Dave con New Directions (Santana)-

 **Intoxicate me now**

 **With your loving now**

 **I think I'm ready now (I think I'm ready now)**

 **Intoxicate me now**

 **With your loving now**

 **I think I'm ready now (I think I'm ready now)**

 **Intoxicate me now**

 **With your loving now**

Brittany-

 **I think I'm ready**

Santana:

 **I think I'm ready now!**

Ellos terminaron la canción contentos, toda audiencia estaban de pies y ellos habían dado lo mejor que pudieron, ahora la decisión era de los jueces. Ellos salieron del escenario, se abrazaron y después se fueron a esperar ya que ahora era el turno de Vocal Adrenaline.

Vocal Adrenaline-

 **Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?**

 **Caught in a landslide no escape from reality**

 **Open your eyes look up to the skies and see**

Las luces se prendieron y todos los chicos estaban juntos en una esquina.

Jesse-

 **I'm just a poor boy (Vocal Adrenaline:Poor boy) I need no sympathy**

El chico que estaba cantando los miro y les giño un ojo.

Vocal Adrenaline-

 **Because I'm easy come, easy go**

 **Little high, Little low-**

Jesse y Vocal Adrenaline-

 **Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter**

Vocal Adrenaline-

 **To me**

Jesse-

 **To me**

El Chico de pelo castaño se sentó en el piano y empezó a tocar

 **Jesse (Vocal Adrenaline)-**

 **Mama, just killed a man**

 **Put a gun against his head**

 **Pulled my trigger, now he's dead**

 **Mama, life had just begun**

 **But now I've gone and thrown it all away**

 **(Mama, oooooh) didn't mean to make you cry**

 **If I'm not back again this time tomorrow**

 **(Carry on, carry on)**

 **As if nothing really matters-**

Ahora el chico se paro y empezo a caminar de lado a lado.

 **-Too late, my time has come**

 **Sends shivers down my spine**

 **Body's aching all the time**

 **Goodbye everybody I've got to go**

 **Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth**

 **Mama, (:oooooh) (Vocal Adrenaline: Anyway the wind blows)**

 **I don't want to die**

 **(Vocal Adrenaline: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...) I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all**

Jesse-

 **I see a little silhouetto of a man**

 **( Vocal Adrenaline: Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the fandango?)**

Vocal Adrenaline:

 **Thunderbolts and lightning very very frightening me**

Sunshine-

 **Galileo (Jesse: Galileo)**

 **Galileo (Jesse: Galileo)**

 **(Jesse: Galileo Figaro)**

Sunshine apareció y aunque tenía maquillaje, todavía se le podía ver el ojo hinchado. Quinn rio a carcajadas sin importarle que estaban en una competencia hasta que el guardia de seguridad le dijo que si no paraba tenía que irse afuera. Los chicos se rieron discretamente pero muchos de ellos fueron reganados por sus Padres.

Vocal Adrenaline:

 **Magnifico**

Jesse-

 **I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me**

Vocal Adrenaline-

 **He's just a poor boy from a poor family**

 **Spare him his life from this monstrosity**

Jesse-

 **Easy come, easy go**

 **Will you let me go**

Vocal Adrenaline-

 **Bismillah!**

 **No - we will not let you go (Sunshine con las chicas: Let him go)**

 **Bismillah! We will not let you go (Sunshine con las chicas: Let him go)**

 **Bismillah! We will not let you go (Sunshine con las chicas: Let me go)**

 **Will not let you go (Sunshine con las chicas: Let me go)**

 **Never let you go (Sunshine con las chicas: Let me go)**

Vocal Adrenaline-

 **No, no, no, no, no, no, no**

Jesse-

 **Oh mamma mia, mamma mia**

Vocal Adrenaline-

 **Mamma mia let me go**

 **Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me**

Vocal Adrenaline empezaron a bailar en pareja, hacienda trucos alrededor del escenario, y los Chicos tenían que admitir que Vocal Adrenaline eran buenos.

Jesse-

 **So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?**

 **So you think you can love me and leave me to die?**

 **Oh baby, can't do this to me baby**

 **Just gotta get out**

 **Just gotta get right outta here...**

 **(Vocal Adrenaline: Ooh yeah, ooh yeah)**

 **Nothing really matters, anyone can see**

 **Nothing really matters**

 **Nothing really matters, to me**

Jesse y Vocal Adrenaline-

 **Anyway the wind blows**

Cuando ellos terminaron saludaron a la audiencia y se fueron del escenario. Como ellos fueron el último grupo, ahora los jueces iban a votar por un ganador.

Los chicos estaban ansiosos esperando, y después de 15 minutos fueron llamados al escenario.

- **Queremos felicitar a todos los grupos que se han presentado en estos dos días.-** les dijo él presentador. **-Todo esto fue Grandioso, pero lamentablemente hemos llegado a la final.-** les dijo él y cogió el trofeo del cuarto lugar- **En Cuarto Lugar, desde Delaware…., A.I DuPont** -les dijo él y el grupo sonrió no muy alegre.- **en Tercer Lugar….. Los trixers-** los del grupo recibieron el trofeo con más emoción que los anteriores.- **Y en Primer Lugar…**


	46. Chapter 46

**Gracias por sus Reviews, me encanta leerlos. Saludos para todos, como les había dicho, he tratado de hacer todo lo posible de tener más tiempo para escribirles, Mañana trabajare hasta las doce de la noche pero tratare de subirles un capitulo cuando llegue. Espero que hayan disfrutado los nuevos capítulos, sé que no son muy largos, pero con el tiempo libre que tengo hago lo que puedo. Gracias por ser pacientes conmigo, Aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 46**

 **-Y en Primer Lugar con solo dos puntos de diferencia…..Vocal Adrenaline-** les dijo el presentador, los chicos aunque estaba desilusionados aplaudieron. Ellos tenían que admitir que el otro grupo lo hizo mejor, además siempre había otro año.

Los de New Directions cogieron el premio de segundo lugar, orgulloso y sonrieron. Cuando se iban a ir Jesse el líder Masculino de Vocal Adrenalina se les acerco y dijo **-Ustedes son buenos, pero Nosotros somos mejores, espero que se les haga más fácil el próximo año, ya que yo estaré en la Universidad** \- sonrió arrogantemente y se le acercó al oído de Rachel.- **Con una voz como la tuya es imposible que pierdan el próximo año-** ledijo en el oído, le beso la mejilla y después camino para las escaleras, Quinn quien estaba subiendo le puso el pie haciéndolo tambalearse, él la miro enojado y cuando vio que era ella, sonrió coquetamente y le giño un ojo.

Quinn, negó con la cabeza y corrió a abrazar a Rachel **.-Estuviste Maravillosa Rach-** le dijo y le beso la mejilla borrando el beso anterior de Jesse.

Y Aunque a los chicos les pareció raro eso, ellos se escogieron de los hombros y se empezaron a celebrar.

 **-Chicos sentimos mucho que no hayan quedado en Primer lugar-** les dijo Hiram, cuando llego al grupo, ellos esperaban encontrarse con un grupo enojado, pero los chicos tomaron la derrota bastante bien.

- **No importa, Practicaremos más y el año que viene les ganaremos-** esa fue la respuesta positiva de la mayoría de ellos.

Los Padres se miraron unos a otros y asistieron, si los chicos estaban contentos ellos también. Y para celebrar, decidieron llevar a los chicos a Roller Skating, la mayoría de ellos nunca habían ido a patinar y estaban bien emocionados.

 **QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR**

Cuando llegaron al lugar de patinaje, los chicos rápido fueron a coger sus patines, y muchos de ellos ya habían escogido con quien irían a patinar.

Quinn cogió sus Patines y camino a donde Rachel y estiro la mano-¿ **Quisieras Patinar conmigo?-**

Rachel sonrió y le cogió la mano.- **Me encantaría.-** ellas empezaron a patinar en un silencio cómodo, el lugar era hermoso, habían luces de colores alumbrando la pista y tenían música tocando. Rachel miro la mano de Quinn conectada con la suya y sonrió-Creo que esta sería un buen lugar para una cita-dijo Rachel sin pensar y Quinn la miro sorprendida.

 **-¿Enserio?-** pregunto Quinn y Rachel asistió sonrojada **-Yo también lo creo, es pasivo y no tienes que estar sentado frente a frente con tu cita-** le dijo Quinn y Rachel asistió.- **Aunque si te gusta mucho tu cita, no importaría el lugar, después de que estés con ella o él, el lugar es lo de menos-** le dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel a los ojos y le apretó la mano.

Rachel le volvió a sonreír y se quedó mirándola a los ojos. – ¿ **Hey Chicas, puedo patinar con ustedes? los demás ya tienen parejas-** pregunto Amber inocentemente y Rachel le sonrió pero Quinn le gruño

 **-Ni Finn, ni Puck tienen parejas porque no te vas con ellos** -le dijo Quinn apretando los dientes y señalo a Finn y a Puck que se encontraban hablando.

Amber puso su cara triste **-Es que yo no los conozco bien y como hace mucho tiempo que no he visto a Rachel, quería patinar con ustedes y conocerte más-** les dijo ella y Quinn la miro con una mirada asesina- **Pero si no quieren está bien-** dijo y empezó a patinar para el otro lado.

Quinn asistió contenta de que ya se iba pero Rachel la llamo **-¡Amber espera!-** Amber volvió y Quinn volvió a gruñir **-Ni a Quinn, ni a mi nos molesta que patines con nosotros-l** e dijo ella y Amber la miro esperanzada- **Cierto Quinn?-** pregunto Rachel con los ojos de perritos.

Quinn asistió **-Si, digo no, no nos molestas** -le dijo y forzó una sonrisa.

Amber abrazo a Rachel y antes de separarse miro a Quinn por encima del hombro y le giño un ojo. Quinn apretó los puños pero no dijo nada y empezaron a patinar.

Diez minutos después Quinn no aguanto más, ella necesitaba aire fresco, Quinn le dijo a Rachel que volvería pronto y fue para la salida.

Ella salió y se sentó en las escaleras del frente del local. Si se quedaba un minuto más iba a terminar golpeando a Amber. Porque ella no podía irse con alguien más? ¿Por qué tenía que estar interrumpiéndola cuando ella estaba hablando?- **Agg** -Quinn grito y le metió un puno a la puerta.

- **Hey, hey tranquila esa puerta no te ha hecho nada** -dijo Cassandra, asustando a Quinn

-Me asustaste-le dijo Quinn, aguantándose el pecho.

- **Pensé que me habías escuchado venir** -le dijo Cassandra escogiéndose los hombros- **Pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que estabas muy ocupada golpeando la puerta-** le dijo y rio.

- **Si vienes a reírte de mí, te puedes ir porque no es gracioso-** le dijo Quinn y se cruzó de brazos.

Cassandra levanto las manos y dejo de reír **-Tienes razón, lo siento-** le dijo y Quinn asistió. **-¿Pero qué te tiene tan enojada?-** le pregunto ella.

 **-¿Y Qué te hace pensar que estoy enojada**?-le pregunto Quinn y Cassandra levanto una ceja y miro a la puerta- **oh, no es nada** -mintió ella sonrojada.

- **Vamos Quinn, yo te conozco lo bastante bien para saber que algo te pasa-** le dijo Cassandra pero Quinn no dijo nada- **Y creo que tiene algo que ver, con la chica alta de piel caramelo y ojos azules, o me equivoco?-** Quinn, la miro sorprendida y negó con la cabeza **-Dime que te hizo ella, para que la quieras matar.-** le pregunto Cassandra sabiendo la respuesta.

Quinn negó con la cabeza y alzo sus brazos **-uhh ella es tan.. tan atrevida** -casi grito Quinn y Cassandra negó con la cabeza **-¿Cómo se atreve ella a decirme a mí, a mí-** dijo Quinn señalándose con el dedo **-que iba a conquistar a Rachel, Sabiendo ella que a mí me gusta Rachel-** dijo Quinn sin darse cuenta y Cassandra sonrió-Y después tiene el descaro de interrumpir mi tiempo con Rachel-le dijo Quinn apretándose los puños, ella miro a Cassandra y al ver la sonrisa de esta se enojó más **-¿de qué te ríes?** -le pregunto ella incrédula.

 **-Es que dijiste que Rachel te gusta** -le dijo Cassandra y Quinn se cruzó de brazos **-y creo que es la primera vez que se lo admitiste delante de un adulto y eso es un paso grande** -le dijo ella y Quinn entendió.

 **-oh-** dijo ella y después puso cara de pánico- **Por favor no se lo digas Rachel** -le pidió ella y Cassandra asistió.

 **-No la hare, yo creo que eso se lo debes decir tu.-** le dijo Cassandra y Quinn negó con la cabeza- **Yo sé, que te da miedo Quinn, pero si no se lo dices, nunca vas a ser feliz-** le dijo Cassandra- **ahora mismo eso que sientes son celos-** le dijo y Cuando Quinn iba abrir la boca ella alzo la mano- **Amber no hizo nada malo, dicen que en el amor y la guerra todo se vale, ella está aprovechando el poquito de tiempo que tiene con Rachel para impresionarla.-** le dijo Cassandra y Quinn la miro- **Shelby me dijo que Amber siempre estaba enamorada de Rachel, pero como eran muy chiquitas y no pasó nada, pero ahora ella al ver a Rachel hecha toda una joven hermosa, quiere aprovechar.-** le dijo y miro a Quinn a los ojos- **Tu deberías hacer lo mismo, e** l **año que viene cuando se acaben las clases, Rachel volverá para Nueva York a estudiar, habrán personas interesadas en ella y no vas a poder hacer nada porque perdiste tu tiempo-** le dijo ella y Quinn asistió limpiándose las lágrimas, ella no quería pensar en Rachel mudándose para Nueva York y menos a Rachel con otra persona. A Cassandra le dio pena ver a Quinn asi y dijo-La ventaja que tienes sobre Amber, es que creo que Rachel te prefiere a ti-Quinn miro a Cassandra esperanzada y ella asistió-Pero como te dije tienes que hacer algo o lo lamentaras-le dijo y Quinn la abrazo.

 **-Gracias por todo lo que me has dicho Cassie, creo que lo voy a pensar-** le dijo Quinn y Cassandra sonrió, ya era hora que alguien hiciera algo.- **Voy a volver adentro, vienes?-** le pregunto Quinn.

Cassandra sonrió y negó con la cabeza- **ve tú y diviértete, yo necesito un poco más de aire.-** Quinn asistió y se fue. Cassandra cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió Shelby la estaba mirando con los brazos cruzados.

 **-Te dije que por lómenos esperaras a que Rachel tuviera 34-** le dijo Shelby haciendo puchero y dándole un cantazo en el brazo.

- **Amor, tenía que hacer algo-** le dijo Cassandra abrazándola- **si no Quinn, iba a terminar como Rachel con un yeso en la mano-** le dijo ella y Shelby negó la cabeza.

- **Pero Rachel, es mi bebe-** le dijo Shelby patéticamente y Cassandra le sonrió.

- **Mi amor, Rachel seguirá siendo nuestra bebe hasta que sea viejita** -le dijo y Shelby sonrió sorprendida.

-¿Nuestra?-

- **Claro Shelb, yo a Rachel la quiero como si fuera mía** -le dijo Cassandra confundida, ella ya se había dicho antes no **?- te molesta eso?-** le pregunto ella dudosa.

Shelby negó con la cabeza y la beso- **Jamás me enojaría por eso, Cassandra July, yo Te Amo y nada me hace más feliz de que la quieras a Rachel como tu hija -** le dijo y se limpió las lágrimas.

 **-Yo también Te Amo Shelb** -le dijo Cassandra para volverse a besar

 **QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR**

Cuando dieron las 10:00, los Padres decidieron que ya era suficiente y que se tenían que ir de vuelta al hotel, los chicos protestaron diciendo que se querían quedar un rato más y aunque les hicieron los ojos de perritos, los Padres se negaron completamente diciendo que tenían que viajar de vuelta a Lima Ohio por la mañana.

Los Chicos aceptaron decepcionados y cogieron sus cosas para ir de vuelta al Hotel. Cuando llegaron al Hotel, ellos se metieron a bañar y después se acostaron.

Quinn salió de bañarse y se paró afrente de la cama. Rachel sonrió y abrió sus brazos invitándola, como muchas veces Quinn había hecho con ella.

Quinn contenta se acostó a su lado y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Rachel- **Me alegra haber compartido este viaje contigo-** le dijo Quinn y le beso la mejilla.

Rachel le sonrió **-A mí también me alegra haber compartido este viaje contigo-** le dijo sinceramente Rachel y la beso en la frente.

Quinn se acomodó más al pecho de Rachel y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR**

A la mañana siguiente Quinn se despertó decidida. Ella había pensado en lo que había hablado con Cassandra la noche anterior y después de haber pensado bien las cosas, ella tenía un plan para conquistar a Rachel. Lo primero queQuinn hizo cuando despertó fue llamar a su Madre y pedirle que la dejara quedarse unos días más, pero su Madre le dijo que no y que no, eso arruinaba sus planes de no dejar que Rachel pasara mucho tiempo a solas con Amber. Ella se resignó y se puso a pensar en otro plan.

Cuando los chicos terminaron de empacar todos, Cassandra y Shelby los llevaron al aeropuerto.- **Chicos compórtense no quiero que se metan en problemas mientras estamos por acá.-** le dijo Shelby jugando y los chicos rieron- **Acuérdense que ahora Cassandra y yo junto con Mr. Shue vamos a ser sus líderes y los puedo castigar-** les dijo ella y los chicos la miraron sorprendidos y asustados.

 **-¿Enserio Shelby?-** le pregunto Brittany y Shelby asistió.- **Yay-** dijo Brittany emocionada abrazando a Shelby.

Los demás chicos no estaban tan contentos por eso que oyeron. A ellos le encantaba pasar tiempo con Shelby y Cassandra, ellas eran un amor, pero cuando se trataba de canto y baile, ellas eran demasiado estrictas. Shelby se rio cuando miro a los demás chicos, y vio que no se veían tan contentos.- **Relájense chicos, tienen cuatro días de descanso-** les dijo ella y los chicos se relajaron un poco.

El vuelo de los chicos fue llamado y ellos se empezaron a despedir. Quinn abrazo a Rachel y le beso la frente- **Te voy a extrañar Rach** -

- **Yo también Quinn, pero solo serán cuatro días** -le dijo Rachel y Quinn asistió.

- **Te voy a txtiar a todas horas-** le dijo Quinn y Rachel sonrió.

 **-No esperaba otra cosa-** le dijo Rachel riendo.

- **Okay Chicos, nos tenemos que ir.-** les dijo Mr. Shue.

Quinn, se separó de Rachel y le dio un beso en la mejilla **-Nos vemos pronto-** le dijo y camino donde Shelby y la abrazo **-Nos vemos el viernes** -le dijo ella y se separó, para después caminar para donde Cassandra- **Tengo un plan, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda.-** le susurro ella al oído y Cassandra asistió.- **Te llamare luego-** le dijo y se separó de ella con una sonrisa, todo será Perfecto.


	47. Chapter 47

**Gracias por sus Reviews, les pido disculpa por no haber escrito en varios días después de que les estaba escribiéndoles diariamente, la verdad es que necesitaba un buen descanso. Pero aquí les dejo un pequeño capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 47**

Cuando los chicos se fueron, Shelby llevo a Rachel a comer para así poderle explicarle lo de la entrevista. Los Padres de Rachel y ella habían acordado que Rachel solo contestaría 10 preguntas que estuvieran relacionadas al tema, y Shelby y Cassandra iban a estar con ella.

La entrevista iba a ser el miércoles, por la revista People e iban a tener una pequeña sección de fotos.

 **QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR**

Cuando Rachel llego a su viejo apartamento lo primero que hizo fue ir a su vieja habitación, ella no había estado ahí en un tiempo y ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, algunos muy tristes.

Ella se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en la cama, ella empezó a pensar en como la vida le había cambiado desde que se mudó a Lima. Ahora ella tenía amigos, y era aceptada. Ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos por alguien tocando la puerta..- **entra.-** dijo ella y cuando la puerta se abrió Amber entro con una sonrisa.

 **-Hola Rach-** le dijo y se sentó en la cama **.-¿en qué pensabas?-** le pregunto ella curiosa.

 **-En como mi vida es diferente desde que me mude a lima-** le dijo Rachel, y Amber asistió.

 **-No extrañas a Nueva York?-**

 **-Si lo he extrañado y me encanta, pero no es mi hogar.-** le dijo Rachel

 **-Cierto, tu hogar esta en lima-** le dijo Amber un poco triste al recordar que Rachel volvería a estar lejos de ella en unos días.

Rachel negó con la cabeza y dijo **-Mi hogar es, donde este mi familia-**

Amber le sonrió dulcemente y le dijo **-Nunca cambies Rach, eres perfecta como eres.-**

Rachel se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza. **-Gracias.-**

 **-No hay de que-** le dijo ella yabrazo a Rachel por la espalda.- **Te he extrañado mucho Rach-** le dijo ella sinceramente

 **-Yo también te he extrañado Amber-** le dijo Rachel

 **-Sí, claro con todos los amigos que tienes ahora dudo mucho que te acuerdes de mi-** le dijo Amber haciéndole un puchero.

 **-No importa cuántos nuevos amigos tenga, tú fuiste mi primera y mejor amiga y nunca podría olvidarte.-**

Amber sonrió contenta.- **ah okay ya pensaba que me habías cambiado por la rubia estirada.-** le dijo Amber jugando y Rachel negó la cabeza.

 **-Quinn no es estirada, ella solamente es sobreprotectora -** le defendió Rachel y después sonrió al recordar a la rubia **-solo tienes que darle tiempo y veras como serán mejores amigas.-le dijo**

 **-Dios me libre –** susurro Amber y negó la cabeza **-Talvez, Quieres ver una película?-**

Rachel le sonrió y asistió **.-¿tienes alguna en mente?-**

 **Amber le sonrió y alzo la película-The Wizard of Oz.-**

 **-Perfecto.-** le dijo Rachel y se levantó de la cama- **Y yo iré por el Popcorn**.-le dijo y salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina y se encontró con Cassandra.

 **-Hey Cassie-** le dijo ella mientras cogía una bolsa de Popcorn y la ponía en el microondas. **-¿Qué haces?-**

 **-Estoy haciendo una lista para ir de compra cuando tu Madre salga del bañarse.-** le dijo ella sonriéndole.

 **-¿Me vas a traer chocolates?-** le pregunto ella haciéndoles los ojitos.

 **-Sí Pequeñín, pero no tenías que hacer los ojitos, yo ya tenía tus chocolates apuntado en la lista** -le dijo ella sonriendo.

Rachel sonrió- **Gracias Cassie-** le dijo y cogió el Popcorn **-Me voy Amber me está esperando-** le dijo y cogió el Popcorn.

 **-Oye Pequeñín-** la llamo Cassandra y cuando Rachel se viro le dijo- **Mañana iremos de compras-** le dijo ella sonriendo y Rachel gruño.

 **-¿Debemos ir?-** le pregunto haciendo un puchero.

Cassandra rio y se acercó a Rachel- **sí, debemos ir** -le dijo abrazándola, suerte que Rachel tenía el Popcorn en la mano buena, sino le hubiera manchado toda la ropa - **Así que quita esa cara, ya verás que será divertido**.-le dijo ella y le beso la frente.

 **-Okay** -dijo Rachel y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Cassandra mientras que esta le empezó a sobarle la espalda, a ella le encantaba cuando su Madre y Cassandra la abrazaban y hacia eso.

Cassandra siguió abrazándola por unos minutos más, hasta que recordó que Amber estaba sola arriba.- **Oye se te olvido Amber-** le dijo y Rachel se separó y empezó a caminar para arriba.- **Y también las bebidas** -le dijo ella y Rachel empezó a bajar las escaletas avergonzada, Cassandra se rio y dijo- **Dime que quieres y yo te las llevo a la habitación, como quiera con una mano no las podías cargar.-** Rachel le dijo lo que quería y volvió a subir para su habitación.

Cuando Rachel entro a su habitación, Amber estaba acostada en la cama **-Ya había pensado que te habías olvidado de mi-** le dijo Amber jugando y Rachel se sonrojo

 **-No, fue que Cassie me estaba hablando.-** le dijo ella avergonzada-Pero ya estoy aquí, vamos a ver la película-dijo ella tratando de cambiar el tema.

Amber solo le sonrió y espero que se sentara al lado de ella, para poder poner la película. Dos minutos después de haber puesto la película, Cassandra trajo las bebidas y se fue, diciendo que no salieran que ella y Shelby iban a ir al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas.

Las chicas ya iban por su segunda película cuando el celular de Rachel sonó, Amber puso pausa y Rachel contesto **-Hola, Quien habla?-**

 _-_ _ **Hola, Rachel soy Quinn, ya llegamos a Ohio-**_ le dijo ella y Rachel sonrió

 **-Hey Quinn-** dijo ella emocionada y Amber fruncióceño, acaso la rubia no estaba con Rachel hace unas horas, Rachel se viro donde Amber y le pregunto-¿ **te molesta que hable con ella por unos minutos?-** Aunque Amber quería gritar que Si, ella solo negó con la cabeza y mentalmente Maldijo a Quinn **-Me alegro que llegaran bien, ¿y de Quien es este número?-** le pregunto ella, ya que ese número salía como privado.

 _ **-Oh si, este es el celular de Papa, el mío estaba descargado y yo quería hablar contigo**_ -le dijo Quinn tímidamente y Rachel sonrió como boba.

 **-Yo también quería hablar contigo-** le dijo ella y sonriendo y sin notar el rostro de Amber.

 _ **-¿y qué haces?-**_ _le pregunto Quinn, después de unos segundos._

 **-Estoy viendo unas películas con Amber** -le dijo ella y al recordar que todavía la película estaba en pausa le sonrió en forma de disculpa a Amber y le hizo seña para que la pusiera.

 **-** _ **Oh Amber está contigo, ¿y lleva muchas horas ahí?-**_ _le pregunto Quinn con voz tensa._

 **-Sí, ella llego hace unas horas, Quinn, estas bien?-** le pregunto Rachel preocupada.

 _ **-Sí, Rach estoy bien, y que bueno que esté pasando tiempo con tu AMIGA-**_ _le dijo Quinn, pronunciando exageradamente la palabra amiga_ _ **-¿y Que más van hace?-**_ _le pregunto Quinn sospechosa._

 **-No mucho solo vamos a seguir viendo películas** -le dijo Rachel y Quinn respiro aliviada **-¿y tú que haces?-**

 _-_ _ **Bueno Santana y Brittany van a venir en un rato, así que también vamos a ver películas-**_ _le dijo Quinn-_ _ **Oye Rach, te voy a dejar para que puedas pasar tiempo con Amber**_ _-le dijo Quinn, aunque no le gustaba que Amber pasara tiempo con Rachel a solas, ellas solo iban a ver películas, así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse._

 **-Okay, hablamos luego, que te diviertas-** le dijo Rachel sonriendo

 _ **-Igual Rach, te llamo a la noche**_ **-** le _dijo Quinn_

 **-Bye** -le dijo Rachel y engancho, pero antes de colgar pudo jugar que escuchó a Quinn decir **Te Quiero** , ella negó con la cabeza y miro a Amber que tenía cara de pensativa **.-Estas bien?-** le pregunto ella

- **Ah, sí si estoy bien-** le dijo Amber negando con la cabeza- **Terminamos de ver la película?-** pregunto ella y Rachel asistió contenta.

Después de haberse acabado la película, las chicas bajaron a comer y después volvieron nuevamente a las películas. Cuando las 10:30 de la noche llegaron, Amber se tuvo que ir, ya que al siguiente día tendría clase, pero antes de irse se sentó al frente de Rachel y pregunto- **Rachel, yo sé que hemos estado separadas por un tiempo y que tú has cambiado y también sé que tú volverás a lima en unos días, pero quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de llevarte a una cita, mañana después de que salga de la escuela** -Pasaron unos minutos y Rachel solo se quedó mirándola sorprendida **-Rach, aceptas ir a la cita?-** Pregunto Amber asustada, si Rachel no le contestaba, ella probablemente iba a salir corriendo.

Rachel racionó al escuchar la voz asustada de Amber, ella la miro a los ojos y al verla tan vulnerable no se pudo negar-Okay, acepto-le dijo ella

La sonrisa que le dio Amber podía curar a los enfermos- **Enserio?-** pregunto ella emocionada y Rachel asistió **.-Gracias, Gracias, Gracias no te vas arrepentir-** le dijo ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió disparada de la habitación.

Rachel por su parte estaba mirando el espacio donde estaba Amber sorprendida, ahora que ella se había ido, ella no podía creer que Amber estuviera interesada en ella…- **Rachel que le hiciste a Amber?-** le pregunto Cassandra entrando a la habitación y al ver la cara confundida de Rachel dijo- **Ella salió como si se hubiera ganado la lotería, y estaba murmurando algo de Perfecto, y en tu cara rubia**.-dijo Cassandra riendo

- **Yo no le hice nada, ella solo me pidió salir en una cita y to acepté-** le dijo y Cassandra la miro sorprendida.

-¿Enserio?-le pregunto Cassandra.

 **-Sí, me dijo que me venía a buscar después de la escuela-** le dijo Rachel y Cassandra alzo una ceja **-Así que tendremos que ir de compras por la mañana.-**

 **-Ah Quinn tienes competencia-** Susurró Cassandra para que Rachel no la escuchara- **Pues le avisare a tu Madre, que iremos de compras a las 11:00-** le dijo ella y Rachel asistió **.-Y mañana mismo compramos algo para que te pongas, okay?-Rachel asistió sonriendo y Cassandra le beso la cabeza-Que Descanses Pequeñín-** le dijo y salió de la habitación **.**

 **QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR**

Al día siguiente Cassandra y Rachel se fueron de compras a las 11:00 am. Y Shelby iba a tener un almuerzo con sus los viejos compañeros.

Cassandra, primero llevo a Rachel al salón de belleza, Shelby y ella habían acordado que Rachel necesitaba un corte de cabello ya que lo tenía demasiado largo. En el salón de Belleza, le cortaron el pelo un poco más arriba de la mitad de la espalda y se lo estiraron y la estilita insistió en que Rachel se hiciera unos mechones azules y Rachel después de un rato acepto. Cassandra sabía que Shelby, Hiram y Leroy la matarían por los mechones, ya que no habían acordado en eso, pero ella moriría feliz, ya que ha Rachel le quedaba hermoso y a una rubia tonta le iba a encantar.

Después del Salón, ellas fueron a una tienda de juegos, Cassandra le había encargado a Rachel un juego nuevo que había visto y solamente había que recogerlo.

Cuando se lo dio, Rachel por poco llora- **Gracias Ma…Cassie, No tenías que regalármelo pero Gracias, Noah se va a morir cuando lo vea** -le dijo Rachel y pidió para que Cassandra no haya notado lo que iba a decir.

Por suerte Cassandra no lo noto- **No tienes nada de que agradecer, cuando vi la presentación en la televisión, rápido pensé en ti-** le dijo ella sonriéndole y Rachel la abrazo.

Después de que salieran de ahí, ellas fueron a ocho tiendas diferentes, comprándose zapatos, gafas, tenis, todo lo que necesitaban para el verano. Después Cassandra llevo a Rachel a escoger algo para la cita de por la tarde. Como casi, ya era verano, Cassandra le dijo a Rachel que escogiera algo bonito, pero que no fuera caliente. Rachel se midió varios pantalones cortos, varias camisillas, varios trajes, pero al final termino por escoger lo que a Cassandra le gusto. Ella escogió un jean corto azul una camisilla negra, un chalequito sin mangas de Jeans azul, cuando Cassandra pago, y después Cassandra quiso llevar a Rachel a un restaurante.

Mientras estaban comiendo Rachel pudo notar que Cassandra estaba muy nerviosa y mirando para todos los lados **.-¿estás bien?-** le pregunto ella y Cassandra asistió pero después negó con la cabeza.

- **Rachel he tratado de buscar muchas maneras de pedirte lo que te voy a pedir, pero no tengo y de cómo empezar.-** le dijo Cassandra sudando.

Rachel le cogió la mano y se la apretó- **Cassie, sabes que me puedes preguntar lo que quieras-** le dijo ella y Cassandra asistió.

Cassandra suspiro hondo- **Okay aquí va** -dijo y suspiro hondo- **Como tú sabes, yo amo a tu Madre desde que estaba en la secundaria-** le dijo y Rachel asistió- **cuando paso lo que paso con mis Padres yo era un desastre-** le dijo Cassandra y Rachel se puso triste- **Pero Rachel, quiero que sepas que desde que me reencontré con tu Madre, he sido una mujer muy feliz del Mundo.-** le dijo y Rachel sonrió- **No solo por tu Madre sino también por ti Pequeñín, yo te quiero a ti como si fueras mi hija-** le dijo y a Rachel se le aguaron los ojos **\- No sé qué haría sin Shelby y sin ti-** le dijo y se limpió las lagrima- **Y como no me puedo imaginar la vida sin ustedes, quería pedirte el permiso, para así poderle pedir a tu Madre, si quiere pasar el resto de sus días conmigo** -le dijo y a Rachel se le derramaron algunas lágrimas- **Yo seque no soy perfecta Rachel, y que entre ella y yo habrá peleas, pero yo quiero hacer a tu Madre feliz, Quiero Amarla, Protegerla, Atenderla como ella se merece, al igual que a ti-** le dijo y miro a Rachel a los ojos- **Me darías el permiso de pedirle Matrimonio a tu Madre?** -le pregunto ella y Rachel asistió tirándosele encima emocionada.

 **-Cassie, tienes mi apoyo al cien por ciento.-** le dijo ella- **Nunca me podría imaginar a una persona mejor que tú para mi Madre-** le dijo ella y le limpio las lágrimas que le estaba cayendo por el rostro de Cassandra- **Ma, tu eres perfecta para Mama-** le dijo Rachel y miro a Cassandra con los ojos bien abiertos.

Cassandra estaba igual que Rachel, y sentía una alegría inmensa, aunque fuera un error, Rachel la había llamado Ma y le había dado el permiso para pedirle Matrimonio a su Madre.- **Te Amo** **Pequeñín** -esas fueron las únicas palabras que le pudieron salir, antes de que llorara de alegría.

Después de su emocional momento en el restaurante, Cassandra llevo a Rachel a una tienda de Tuxedos para mujeres. Cuando ellas entraron la amiga de Cassandra, rápido fue y las ayudo. Ellas hicieron a Rachel tratarse 30 diferentes estilos y al final del día escogieron uno que le quedaba hermoso y los de la tienda le dijeron que le iban a conseguir una máscara que pegara con el lacito, ella les agradeció y se fueron para que Rachel se pudieran preparar para su cita.

Antes de que llegaran a su casa, Cassandra parqueo el auto y dijo- **Rachel estaba pensando ir a comprar aniño de compromiso el mes que viene y quiero que tu vayas conmigo, para que lo escojas conmigo** -Rachel estaba que brincaba en el auto de la emoción.

 **-Gracias, Gracias por incluirme en todo..-** le dijo Rachel, y dejo de hablar, cada vez era más difícil no decirle Ma a Cassandra, ella ya lo había dicho en el restaurant pero duda mucho que Cassandra lo haya escuchado

- **De nada pequeñín** -le dijo Cassandra y encendió el auto para seguir conduciendo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ellas acomodaran las cosas y después Rachel se metió a bañar. Shelby ayudo a Rachel a vestirse y le puso un poco de maquillajes mientras Cassandra fue a alquilar unas películas para ella y Shelby ver esta noche.

Cuando llegaron las 4:30 p.m. el timbre sonó y cuando Rachel bajo se encontró a Amber hablando Cassandra, ella traía puesto con unos Jeans cortos negros, una camisa azul V y unos tacones azules hermosos, su pelo estaba en curls, Rachel tenía que admitir que su Mejor Amiga es hermosa.

 **-¿y Rachel est…** Amber no pudo continuar, ya que en ese mismo momento vio a Rachel bajando y se quedó congelada- **Wow Estas hermosa-** dijo ella cuando pudo hablar

- **Tu también lo estas-** le dijo Rachel sonrojada.

 **-Gracias** -le dijo Amber igual de sonrojada y le dio una rosa de chocolate que tenía en la mano- **Esto espara ti-**

 **-Gracias-** le dijo y después se avergonzó-Yo no tengo nada para ti-le dijo y Amber rio.

-No te preocupes, con que hayas aceptado mi invitación es suficiente-le dijo y la miro con una intensidad que hizo sonrojar a Rachel **-Lista para el mejor día de tu vida?-** le pregunto emocionada

Aunque el corazón de Rachel le decía que no, y ella sentía que Amber no era la indicada ella dijo- **estoy lista.-**


	48. Chapter 48

**Gracias por sus Reviews, fue interesante leer sus opiniones esta mañana, la verdad que me encanta y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Hoy no iba a subir ningún capitulo, ya que estoy súper cansada, pero decidí escribírselos, ustedes se lo merecen y yo sé que es corto así que** **perdónenme,** **en el próximo capítulo tendremos el Prom, espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 48**

 **-No te preocupes, con que hayas aceptado mi invitación es suficiente-** le dijo y la miro con una intensidad que hizo sonrojar a Rachel- **Lista para el mejor día de tu vida?-** le pregunto emocionada

Aunque el corazón de Rachel le decía que no, y ella sentía que Amber no era la indicada ella dijo **-estoy lista.-**

Ellas salieron de la casa y se montaron en el auto de Amber. Mientras iban al lugar que Amber había escogido para llevar a Rachel, ellas hablaron de cosas básicas y nada muy personal, como la clase favorita de Rachel, y cuál era la comida favorita y cosas así.

Cuando llegaron al restaurant que Amber había escogido, Amber le abrió la puerta del auto y ayudo a Rachel a bajarse. Cuando ellas entraron un señor mayor abrazo a Amber- **Querida tanto tiempo sin verte, como está tu Madre?** -le preguntó él y se separó de ella.

- **Hola, señor Marcos, y si no había venido aquí en mucho tiempo** -le dijo ella sonriendo- **Pero Mama está bien, ocupada como siempre** -le dijo ella y él asistió triste.

Para Amber y su familia ese era el mejor restaurante de Nueva York, Cuando Amber era pequeña ellos iban todos los fines de semana, pero desde que su Padre falleció, su Madre y ella no han vuelto a comer ahí, hasta ahora que Amber quería que Rachel comiera en su lugar preferido.

 **-Yo le dije que cambiará de trabajo, en ese hospital la quieren explotar** -le dijo el negando con la cabeza y después miro a Rachel **-Pero cambiando el tema ¿quién es esta hermosa señorita-** le dijo y Rachel sonrió tímidamente.

 **-Señor Marcos ella es Rachel Berry Corcoran, quien amablemente aceptó salir conmigo hoy** -le dijo ella sonriendo y miro a Rachel- **Rach él es el señor Marcos, y hace la mejor comida en Nueva York-** le dijo Amber

Rachel estiro su mano y dijo- **Mucho gusto, Señor-**

El señor marcos le beso la mano y dijo **-el gusto es mío, señorita Rachel-** ella se sonrojo y el sonrió y las llevo a una mesa **-Aquí están el menú, desean algo de tomar?-** les pregunto y después que las chicas ordenaran la comida, el asistió y se fue.

 **-Este Restaurante es hermoso** -le dijo Rachel y Amber sonrió.

 **-Lo sé, esa es una de las razones por la cual a mi familia le encantaba venir aquí** -le dijo ella y sonrió triste- **ahora este lugar trae muchos recuerdos bonitos, pero que son difíciles de recordar** -le dijo ella y Rachel asistió, ella sabía la historia.

 **-Y porque me trajiste aquí?-** le pregunto ella y Amber sonrió.

 **-Porque quiero que pruebes la mejor comida de Nueva York, y segundo porque creo que es hora de echar para adelante.-** le dijo ella **-La muerte de Papa duele, al igual que todos los bonitos recuerdos, pero creo que es hora de que empiece a ser como cuando Papa está vivo-** dijo ella y Rachel le sonrió.

 **-La verdad me alegro que hables así-** le dijo sinceramente Rachel y vio cuando el señor Marcos venía con la comida.

- **Aquí tienen Chicas, esperó que lo disfruten y si necesitan algo más en esta hermosa tarde, solo llámenme y yo vengo-** les dijo con una sonrisa, las chicas le agradecieron y él después se fue.

Amber se quedó observando a Rachel y cuando la vio probar la comida y abrir los ojos sorprendida ella se rio-Te dije que era la mejor-le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-wow, esta riquísima, yo creía que estaba exagerando.-le dijo ella y Amber se volvió a reír.

Después de eso ellas se quedaron en silencio disfrutando cada cual su comida. Cuando terminaron de comer, Amber pago pero sin antes prometerle al Señor Marcos que volvería pronto.

Después de ahí, Amber la llevo al Zoológico. Rachel nunca había ido a un zoológico y estaba súper emocionadas. Cuando ellas empezaron a caminar el celular de Rachel sonó- **Hola-** dijo ella sin ver quien era.

 _ **-Hola Rach, soy yo Quinn, te estaba llamando para ver que haces-**_ _le dijo Quinn_

- **Hey Quinn, a que no sabes donde estos** -le dijo Rachel y Amber frunció ceño, acaso Quinn, la tenía rastreada, siempre llama a Rachel, cuando ella esta.

Quinn sonrió y pregunto- _ **No lo sé, pero dime en dónde estás?-**_

 **-En el zoológico Quinn, Amber me trajo al zoológico** _ **-**_ le dijo Rachel emocionada y Quinn frunció ceño

 _ **-Estas con Amber de nuevo?-**_ _pregunto Quinn apretando los dientes_

 **-SI, ella me invito y yo acepte venir a la cita-** le dijo Rachel y miro a Amber que tenía cara de impacientes. **-Quinn, tengo que dejar, pero te llamo a la noche, cuando la cita acabe-** le dijo ella y engancho y camino hasta donde Amber- lo siento tenía que coger la llamada-le dijo y Amber forzó una sonrisa.

- **No te preocupes lo entiendo, pero vamos que te quiero enseñar a los nuevos osos y leones que trajeron** -le dijo y esta vez si sonrió sinceramente cuando vio a Rachel emocionarse más.

 **QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR**

Quinn en Ohio miraba al celular como si lo quisiera asesinar. Ella no lo podía creer, esa Amber era una desgraciada, se quería quedar con su Rachel.

Ella negó con la cabeza, ella no iba a permitírselo, ella iba a ser todo lo posible por hacer a Rachel su novia.

Ella sonrió y empezó a hacer llamadas, ella tenía que asegurarse de que todo quedara perfecto.

Cuando termino de hablar con la primera persona, su celular sonó con un mensaje de foto. Cuando ella lo abrió sonrió de oreja a oreja, a pesar de que Rachel estaba con Amber, le había mandado una foto de los leones.

 **RyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR**

Rachel estaba que brincaba por todos los lados. Amber la llevo a ver a los leones, a los osos y a los monos. Aunque los monos no fueron tan agradables, ya que estaban haciendo fresquería. Ella negó la cabeza y se empezó a reír.

Después de haber caminado por dos horas, las chicas fueron a una placita a comer helado. Rachel cogió de chocolate y Amber de menta con chocolate. Después de que Amber pagara, ya que ella fue la que invito, se sentaron en la mesa.

- **Rachel después de comernos los helados, te voy a llevar a tu casa.** -le dijo Amber- **Me quisiera quedar más tiempo contigo, pero mañana tengo clase, además mañana tienes la entrevista en la mañana.** -le dijo Amber y Rachel asistió.

- **No te preocupes Amber, con esto es suficiente** -le dijo Amber sonriendo.

- **Oh si tú quieres lo podríamos hacer otro día** -le dijo Amber y Rachel la miro confundida.

- **A que te refieres?-** pregunto Rachel confundida

 **-A que puedes seguir saliendo conmigo-** le dijo Amber ilusionada y cuando Rachel iba a abrir la boca ella la paro- **No, escucha** -le dijo- **Yo vi que te gusto estar conmigo, y Yo sé que te vas para Ohio en unos días, pero podemos hace video llamadas y yo te puedo visitar de vez en cuando y podemos….-**

 **Amber** -le dijo Rachel para detenerla pero Amber seguía hablando.

 **-Y tú ya terminas la secundaria y te mu** ….-

- **Amber, escucha** -le dijo Rachel pero nada.

- **Yo te puedo hacer feliz si me das la o….-** No escuchaba y Rachel se estaba desesperando

 **-Amber** -le dijo casi gritando, pero nada.

- **Y tu familia me quiere así que eso es un plu…-** no escuchaba

 **-¡AMBER!-** grito Rachel y Amber brinco asustada- **Yo estoy enamorada de Quinn-** lo dijo sin rodeos, pero se arrepintió al ver la cara de dolor de Amber, ella le cogió las manos - **Lo siento yo te quiero, eres mi Mejor Amiga, pero yo me enamore de Quinn, creo que desde la primera vez que la vi** -le dijo ella y Amber se soltó de sus manos.

- **Quinn, Quinn todo para ti es Quinn** -le dijo Amber enojada **-sí, te importa tanto Quinn porque carajos viniste hoy?** Ah-le pregunto ella enojada

- **Amber, Tu eres mi amiga y yo no quería lastimarte-l** e dijo ella y Amber dio una risa vacía.

- **Bueno, pues felicidades entonces, creo que si me hubieras dicho que no, hubiera dolido menos que ahora.** -le dijo y se paró.

- **Amber-** la llamo Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos pero ella siguió.

 **-Te espero en el auto.-** le dijo Amber antes de salir de allí.

Rachel se paro fue al baño a limpiarse la cara y después fue al auto. Amber estaba montada pero cuando Rachel entro no dijo nada. Amber llevo a Rachel hasta al frente de su casa y después se fue. Rachel entro a su casa y se tiró a llorar encima de su Madre, quien estaba viendo películas con Cassandra en la sala.

 **-Rachel mi amor que paso, donde esta Amber?-** le pregunto Shelby preocupada

- **La perdí Mami, ya Amber no quiere ser mi amiga** -le dijo entre sollozo.

 **-¿Pero qué paso?-** le pregunto, pero Rachel no contesto ya que había empezado a llorar

Después de que Rachel se había quedado dormida, Shelby se puso en modo protector y llamo a Amber. La insultada y la amenaza que recibió Amber, ella no se la esperaba.

Al día siguiente Rachel se despertó triste, pero después que Cassandra le dijo- **Todo va a estar bien solo dale espacio** -Rachel se tranquilizó un poco y se empezó a preparar para la entrevista.

Cuando llegaron al estudio la reportera las llevo a la salita que tenían preparada y las sentó.- **Hola yo soy Marie y es un placer, poderlas entrevistar, la verdad que agradezco que hayan escogido a esta revista-** les dijo ella y miro a Cassandra de arriba abajo- **Cassandra si me permites quiero decirte que esta tarde estas hermosa.-** le dijo ella coqueta y Shelby le mando una mirada asesina.

- **Pues nadie te lo permite y no solamente se ve hermosa hoy, ella siempre lo es** -le dijo Shelby apretando los dientes, y le cogió la mano de Cassandra posesivamente.

Cassandra se aclaró la garganta y se sonrojo- **Gracias, pero podemos ya comenzar con la entrevista**.-le dijo Cassandra a la reportera, quien estaba mirando a Shelby como si se hubiera llevado la última Coca-Cola del desierto.

La reportera le sonrió a Cassandra - **Oh sí, claro en estos momentos empezaremos**.-le dijo ella sonriéndole coquetamente y Cassandra miro a Shelby. Ella sabía que si la reportera seguía iban a haber problemas.

- **Okay estamos en vivo en tres, dos, uno-** Les dijo el director

- **Muy Buenas tardes Nueva York, Habla Marie Johnson y Esta tarde les traemos una exclusiva** -le dijo ella a las cámaras- **Hoy nos vienen a confirmar los rumores, la famosísima Cassandra Judy** -les dijo ella y le sonrió a Cassandra.- **También esta con ella, Shelby Corcoran y su hija la cual tiene una Grandiosa voz, Rachel Berry Corcoran.-** les dijo ella como si Shelby no fuera importante y Shelby la miro seria, esta mujer desea la muerte! Eso era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Cassandra.

La reportera les hizo algunas preguntas básicas y después pregunto **-¿es cierto que para el año que viene volverás a Nueva York?** -le pregunto la reportera a Cassandra, la mayoría de las pregunta se las hacia a Cassandra o a Rachel.

Cassandra sonrió y dijo **-SI, es cierto el próximo ano nos volvemos para Nueva York, y probablemente Shelby y yo empezaremos una obra-** le dijo ella y la reportera asistió

 **-¿Y por qué te fuiste en primer lugar?-**

 **-La verdad es que en dónde está mi familia ahí yo debo estar-** le dijo Cassandra y a Shelby se le ablando el corazón.

- **Yo no sabía que tenías Familia en Ohio** -le dijo la reportera y Shelby giro los ojos.

 **-¿Enserio?-** pregunto Shelby pero la reportera hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado.

Cassandra que ya estaba cansada de la reportera dijo- **Shelby y Rachel son mi familia, donde ellas estén yo estoy, yo las Amo y jamás pensaría en estar lejos de ella-** a Shelby no le importo nada y beso a Cassandra en la boca, los del publico hicieron Aww, pero la reportera se quedó pasmada y después se aclaró la garganta.

 **-Pues, me alegro por ti-** le dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada y se viro donde Rachel-¿ **Rachel hemos escuchado Sobre tu condición, nos podías decir cuán difícil es para ti y nos podías explicar un poco más de eso?-** le pidió ella y Rachel asistió

 **-Claro Marie, Yo soy Intersexual, básicamente yo nací con los genitales masculinos, todavía no se sabe si voy a poder tener hijos cuando sea mayor y tampoco estoy segura se me quiero cambiar.-l** es dijo ella y la audiencia la miro sorprendida.- **Y bueno yo diría aunque eh sufrido por la condición, pero las cosas han cambiado mucho para mí desde que nos mudamos a Ohio, creo que he madurado-** le dijo ella y sonrió **-Antes yo no confiaba en nadie, los únicos que sabían de mi condición eran mi familia, pero en Ohio, encontré Amigos que me hicieron confiar en ellos, al principio fue duro yo no quería ser rechazada, y cuando en la escuela todos se enteraron yo estaba asustada, algunos me miraban asco, otros como si fuera rara, y también hubieron varias peleas, pero a mí no me importo, porque entendí, que los verdaderos Amigos te aceptan como tú eres, así que si tú eres Intersexual, confía en tus amigos, muchos de ellos te pueden sorprender-** les dijo y sonrió- **Pero lo más importante que debes recordar, es que el ser Intersexual no te hace diferente, ya que Todos somos Iguales.-** le dijo ella sonriendo y los del publico aplaudieron.

- **Wow, Sí que eres una Chica brillante** -le dijo la reportera sonriendo y el público volvió a aplaudir- **Rachel, gracias por confiar en nosotros y por esas hermosas palabras** -le dijo la reportera y Rachel se sonrojo.

-De nada-le dijo Rachel tímidamente.

- **Aww, que linda-** le dijo la reportera y el público sonrió- **Ya se nos ha acabado el tiempo, pero el público quisiera escuchar tu esa Grandiosa canción que cantantes en las Nacionales-** le dijo ella y todos gritaron si- **Nos harías el honor?-** le pregunto la reportera y Rachel miro a donde Shelby y a Cassandra, ellas no habían acordado eso, Cuando ella encontró sus miradas, ellas asistieron y Rachel sonrió.

- **El Honor seria todo mío-** les dijo Rachel con su sonrisa encantadora y camino para el escenario que habían montado.

Rachel cerro sus ojos y comenzo a cantar-

 **Skies are crying**

 **I am watching**

 **Catching teardrops in my hands**

 **Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance**

 **Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?-**

 **-You can take everything I have**

 **You can break everything I am**

 **Like I'm made of glass**

 **Like I'm made of paper**

 **Go on and try to tear me down**

 **I will be rising from the ground**

 **Like a skyscraper**

 **Like a skyscraper-**

 **-As the smoke clears**

 **I awaken, and untangle you from me**

 **Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?**

 **All my windows, still are broken**

 **But I'm standing on my feet**

 **-You can take everything I have**

 **You can break everything I am**

 **Like I'm made of glass**

 **Like I'm made of paper**

 **Go on and try to tear me down**

 **I will be rising from the ground**

 **Like a skyscraper**

 **Like a skyscraper-**

 **-Go run, run, run**

 **I'm gonna stay right here**

 **Watch you disappear, yeah**

 **Go run, run, run**

 **Yeah it's a long way down**

 **But I am closer to the clouds up here-**

 **-You can take everything I have**

 **You can break everything I am**

 **Like I'm made of glass**

 **Like I'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah**

 **Go on and try to tear me down**

 **I will be rising from the ground-**

 **Like a skyscraper**

 **Like a skyscraper**

 **Like a skyscraper**

 **Like a skyscraper**

 **Like a skyscraper-**

Cuando termino, ella abrió los ojos y vio a la mayoría del público con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella le sonrió y camino hasta donde estaba su Madre y Cassandra. Ahora solo faltaba la sección de fotos y estarán libres para viajar a Lima.


	49. Prom Night

**Gracias por sus Reviews, la verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo. Siento mucho la espera, espero que con este capítulo se los recompense y espero que lo disfruten. Y sé que tengo muchos errores en la historia, cuando termine de escribirla volveré y los arreglare. Así que por favor discúlpenme y que tengan un Hermoso sábado.**

 **Capítulo 49**

Cuando termino, ella abrió los ojos y vio a la mayoría del público con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella le sonrió y camino hasta donde estaba su Madre y Cassandra. Ahora solo faltaba la sección de fotos y estarán libres para viajar a Lima.

Cuando la Reportera les aviso que era tiempo de tomarse las fotos, Shelby esta aliviada, ella ya no aguantaba a la reportera haciéndole ojitos a Cassandra. Cuando fueron a tomarse las fotos, Shelby se paró en lado de Cassandra y Rachel afrente de ella, la reportera como era una arpía, se puso al otro lado de Cassandra, Shelby respiro hondo y sonrió, ellas se tomaron unas cuantas fotos así, pero cuando la reportera le agarro la mano a Cassandra, Shelby agarro a Cassandra y la beso en la boca apasionadamente, sin darse cuenta que en ese momento le estaban tomando una foto, la reportera se enojó y les dijo que ella tenía que irse, y se fue. Shelby sonrió contenta y se fue a sentar con una embobada Cassandra.

Cuando ellas terminaron la sesión de fotos, ellas se despidieron y fueron a cenar. Durante la cena, ellas hablaron de lo que iban a hacer los próximos días.

 **QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR**

Shelby, Cassandra y Rachel, se pasaron paseando los últimos días que le quedaban en New York. Cuando el viernes por la mañana llego, ellas cogieron sus cosas y salieron para el aeropuerto.

Ellas llegaron y se sentaron a esperar hasta que saliera el avión, cuando solo faltaban unos minutos para que abordaran, Amber llego corriendo.- **Rachel** -la llamo y Rachel camino a donde ella esta.- **Rachel, lo siento mucho, yo sé que te trate mal y de verdad lo lamento-** le dijo Amber y Rachel le sonrió triste- **La verdad estaba dolida y celosa, yo siempre he sentido algo por ti, y aunque sabía que no tenía oportunidad contigo quise invitarte sabiendo que no me dirías que no y creo que lo arruine todo** -le dijo ella y bajo la cabeza

- **Amber, no arruinaste nada** -le dijo Rachel y Amber levanto la cabeza y la miro incrédula- **Si, me lastimo como actuaste, pero comprendí que yo también te lastime sin querer y también lo siento**.-le dijo ella sinceramente y Amber le sonrió

 **-No, te preocupes si me perdonas yo te perdono** -le dijo Amber relajando y Rachel asistió riendo- **Gracias por perdonarme Rach** , **alguien me hizo entender que es mejor tenerte como amiga, a no tenerte en mi vida** -le dijo Amber-¿puedo abrazarte?-le preguntó y Rachel asistió con lágrimas en los ojos- **Te quiero Rach** -le dijo.

 **-Yo también te quiero, y gracias por seguir siendo mi amiga** -

- **Siempre** -le dijo Amber y la abrazo más contra ella.- **Gracias-** le dijo ella silenciosamente a Cassandra y a Shelby, quienes estaban viendo la escena.

Shelby asistió con la cabeza, pero Cassandra se llevó la mano a los ojos y luego la señalo a ella, como diciendo que la estaba velando. Amber trago saliva y asistió.

Cuando hicieron el llamado, las chicas se separaron y se despidieron.- **Te llamare pronto, y estaré contando los días para poder volver a verte** -le dijo Amber y le sonrió

 **-Okay, llámame cuando quieres, y te extrañare** -le dijo Rachel y se fue a montar

- **Bye Rach** -le dijo Amber y empezó a llorar, por una extraña razón eso se sentía como si fuera la última vez que vería a la morena.

Ellas llegaron a Lima por la tarde y lo primero que hicieron fue comprar lo que hacía falta a Rachel para el siguiente día.

 **QyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyR**

El sábado llego y todos estaban emocionados, el Prom empezaría a las 8:00 de la noche. Todos estaban tan ocupados que ninguno de ellos, tenían tiempo de verse. Shelby y Cassandra habían llevado a Rachel al salón de belleza temprano y le habían hecho unas trenzas cruzadas en el centro y el resto del pelo ella lo tenía en ondas.

Cuando llegaron las 5 pm, Cassandra le dijo a Rachel que empezara a vestirse y aunque a Rachel le estuvo raro porque era temprano, con la ayuda de su Madre, ella se vistió sin protestar.

Cuando Rachel termino Shelby casi llora **.-Oh Rach-** dijo ella limpiándose una lagrima **-¡Hiram, Leroy, Cassandra, venga acá ahora**!-gritaba Shelby como loca.

Los tres entraron asustados la habitación **-¿Qué paso Shelb?-** pregunto Cassandra ya que no había visto a Rachel.

Hiram y Leroy si la había viso y estaban como Shelby- **Oh Cariño** -dijo Hiram y empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas, Cassandra que dejo de mirar a Shelby vio a Rachel y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

 **-Wow Pequeñín, te ves hermosa-** le dijo y le dio una vuelta, haciendo que Rachel se sonrojara.

Rachel traía puesto un traje gris que le quedaba bien pegado a su cuerpo haciéndole ver sus ahora muy femeninas curvas, el chaleco de adentro era rosa claro, una camisa blanca de botones y un lacito rosa claro. Ella iba a usar una máscara color gris, que en el lado derecho tenía una flor color rosa claro dibujada.

- **Hay amor, bellísima-** le dijo Leroy y la abrazo.

 **-Gracias Papi** -le dijo Rachel sonriendo nerviosamente

Shelby se dio cuenta de los nervios de su hija y el abrazo **-no, te preocupes Rachel, no tienes que estar nerviosa es solo un baile-** le dijo y Rachel sonrió.

 **-Lo se Mama, es solo que es la primera vez que voy a un baile sin ustedes, y tengo un poco de miedo.-** le dijo ella sonrojada

 **-No te preocupes cariño, los chicos van a estar contigo, además nosotros queremos que tú te diviertas-** le dijo Shelby y le beso la frente-s **olo recuerda de no tomar el punche después de que Noah le haya puesto alcohol-** le dijo ella y Rachel la miro sorprendida.

 **-¿Cómo sabias que él iba a hacer eso?** -le pregunto ella y Shelby y Cassandra se rieron.

 **-Porque yo hice lo mismo en mi Prom** -le dijo un poco avergonzada y Rachel solo negó con la cabeza, su familia estaba un poco loca.

El timbre de la casa sonó, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación- **Ese debe ser Noah** -dijo Cassandra antes de salir de la habitación con Hiram y Leroy siguiéndola.

-¿Tan temprano?, si solo son las 6:15-dijo Rachel y Shelby sonrió

-Rachel, ven que te están esperando.-le dijo Shelby y Rachel asistió.

Rachel salió de la habitación y empezó a bajar las escaleras- **Noah yo no sabía que tenías tantas ganas de…..-** ella dejo de hablar, cuando no vio a Noah al final de las escaleras, si no a Quinn, con un hermoso vestido color rosa con piedritas de plata en la parte de arriba, pero lo que sorprendió a Rachel, es que Quinn tenía su pelo corto hasta el cuello, ya no lo tenía largo como cuando la vio la última vez, pero Rachel tenía que admitir que Quinn, se veía más hermosa que nunca.

Quinn, vio a Rachel bajar las escaleras y todo lo que tenía planeado decir se le olvido. Ella sabía el color que usaría Rachel, ya que Cassandra se lo había dicho para que así combinaran, pero nunca se imaginó que Rachel usaría un traje, y le Encanto como se veía, y nunca había visto algo tan hermoso.- **Wow, eres Hermosa** -le dijo Quinn susurró en reverencia.

Rachel al escuchar el susurro de Quinn, se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza tímidamente- **Tú también lo eres** -le dijo ella **.-pero que haces aquí?** -le pregunto Rachel emocionada pero confundida.

Quinn, se aclaró la garganta y levanto una rosa color blanca que tenía en la mano- **yo sé que había dicho que no, pero si no es muy tarde me encantaría que vinieras al baile conmigo en esta hermosa tarde-** le dijo Quinn nerviosa y volvió a estirar la flor.

Rachel sonrió y termino de bajar las escaleras- **Me encantaría ir contigo, Quinn** -le dijo y la sonrisa de Quinn podría lograr la paz mundial.

 **-Gracias Rach, no te vas arrepentir-** le dijo y se acercó y le puso la flor en el traje **-Listo-** le dijo sonriendo pero sin quitarle la mano en donde la tenía.

Rachel asistió pero no dijo nada, ella solo se quedó mirándola a los ojos. Ella no podía apartar su vista, los ojos de Quinn brillaban de felicidad y eso le hacía sentirse contenta.

Quinn, estaba igual, ella se perdió en los ojos de Rachel, en esos momentos, ella no pensaba en el tiempo o en los Padres de Rachel que estaban mirándolas, ella solo la miraba y hacia todo lo posible por no besarla.

 **A** lguien se aclaró la garganta y las chicas dejaron de mirarse y se sonrojaron **-Lamento interrumpir su gran conversación, pero si no se toman las fotos ahora, llegaran tarde-** le dijo Cassandra y Quinn asistió.

 **Cierto-** dijo Quinn y empezó a moverse

 **-Pero si es temprano-** les dijo Rachel confundida.

 **-No, para lo que yo tengo planeado** -le dijo con una sonrisa tímida y Rachel le sonrió.

 **-Okay pues júntense, tenemos que sacarles por lómenos cinco fotos-les dijo Hiram y Shelby y Leroy asistieron.**

 **Ellas se habían tirado dos fotos, cuando la puerta de afrente se abrió-Oh gracias a Dios yo creía que ya se habían ido-** les dijo Judy entrado con Russel, quien tenía una cámara en la mano.- **Vamos Russel tírales unas fotos** -le dijo ella apurando a su esposo y todos los demás se rieron.

Russel giro sus ojos y empezó a tírales fotos. Cinco minutos después Quinn, ya estaba cansada de sonreír y dijo- **Mama nosotros nos tenemos que ir-** le dijo ella un poco desesperada, ella tenía planes y si no se iban, todo se iba a arruinar.

 **-Vamos Quinny, dos fotos más-** le dijo Judy esperanzada y Quinn asistió **-yay, ahora Rachel agarra a Quinny por la cintura y pégala más a ti-** le dijo Judy y Rachel y Quinn se sonrojaron.

Rachel se viro donde Quinn y tímidamente estiro su mano y la agarro por la cintura y la pego más contra ella y sonrió. Quinn la miro con el rabito del ojo y los demás en la sala pudieron ver como su sonrisa se hizo gigantesca.

Después de dos fotos más, sus Padres las despidieron y le dijeron que las esperarían de vuelta a las 12:30.

Cuando ellas salieron afuera los adultos la siguieron y se rieron cuando Rachel se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio una Hummer limosina gris esperándolas.-¿ **Tu pagaste por esto?-** le pregunto ella sorprendida

Quinn se escogió de los hombros y le dio una sonrisa tímida- **Tú te mereces esto y más** -

El corazón de Rachel se derritió y lo único que hizo fue abrazar a Quinn. Rachel pudo jurar que oyó a sus Padres decir- **Awe** -ellas se separaron y Quinn estiro la mano

 **-¿Estas lista para la mejor noche de tu vida?-** le pregunto con una sonrisa y Rachel asistió y le cogió la mano.

Quinn la llevo a la Hummer y le abrió la puerta para que entrara. Cuando ella entro se empezó a reír **-Wow, esto es gigantesco-** le dijo ella y Quinn también rio

- **Lo sé-** le dijo ella y Rachel asistió.- **Quizás algunos de los chicos quieran venir con nosotras.-** le dijo ella y Rachel volvió a asistir **.-¿Quieres jugo?** -le pregunto Quinn, sacando una botella de la neverita que había en la limosina y Rachel sonrió.

Rachel asistió y dijo- **Wow, esto tiene de todo-** Quinn rio y le paso un vaso- **Gracias-**

 **-De nada-le dijo Quinn y se volvió a sentar al lado de Rachel.**

 **-¿y para dónde vamos?-** le pregunto Rachel

Quinn, sonrió traviesamente y dijo- **Es una sorpresa-**

 **Rachel hizo un puchero-¿No, me vas a decir?-pregunto y empezó a mover sus pestañas.**

Quinn se rio y negó con la cabeza **-Nop-** Rachel siguió haciendo pucheros y Quinn le beso la mejilla- **Rach, quita esa carita hermosa y se paciente-**

Rachel se sonrojo y asistió **-Okay-**

Rachel dejo de insistir después de eso y ellas empezaron a hablar de las cosas que Rachel había hecho en New York. Un tema muy interesante para Quinn, ya que ella quería saber que había pasado en la cita con Amber. Cuando Rachel termino de contarle lo de la entrevista, Quinn pregunto **-¿Y cómo te fue con Amber?-** A Rachel se le borro la sonrisa que tenía y bajo la cabeza. – **Hey Rach, que paso?-** le pregunto Quinn preocupada.

Rachel con la cabeza y sonrió tristey le conto lo que había pasado. Quinn sintió como su cara se ponía roja de la rabia con cada palabra que Rachel le decía, ella podía entenderla, pero esa no era razón para desquitársela con Rachel. Ella se apretó los puños y espero a que Rachel terminara.- **Y Cuando nos íbamos a ir, me pidió disculpa y todo, y yo quisiera creer que todo está bien entre nosotras, pero no lo sé, creo que algo cambio-** le dijo ella triste y Quinn asistió

Aunque a Quinn, no le agradara mucho Amber, ella no podía soportar ver a Rachel triste así que ella respiro hondo y dijo- **Rach, creo que tienes que darle tiempo, a veces eso es lo mejor que se puede hacer** -le dijo y Rachel asistió- **Yo creo que cuando la vuelvas a ver todo será como antes entre ustedes** -le dijo Quinn y Rachel asistió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- **Gracias Quinn-** le dijo y Quinn le sonrió, Ellas se quedaron en un silencio cómodo hasta que Rachel lo rompió **-¿Tú crees que Amber y Gabriella harían una bonita pareja?-** la pregunta fue tan inocente y tan Rachel que lo único que Quinn pudo hacer fue reír a carcajadas. Rachel la miro confundida, pero sonrió al ver a Quinn reír.

Quinn se limpió las lágrimas de tanto reír y miro a Rachel divertida- **No lo sé Rach, las dos tienes el mismo gusto por las chicas-** le dijo ella y Rachel la miro confundida haciendo que Quinn volviera a reír.

Quinn dejo de reír, cuando vio que la Hummel se había detenido. Ella miro por la ventana y sonrió. Ella abrió la puerta del auto y se bajó, ella estiro la mano para donde Rachel y le ayudo a salir.- **Y aquí estamos, espero que te guste-** le dijo ella señalando a un pequeño restaurante Italiano llamado Bistró Romano.

Rachel miro el restaurante y sonrió tímidamente- **No tenías que hacer todo esto Quinn, yo me conformaba con ir a** **Breadstix** **-** le dijo y Quinn se volvió a escoger de los hombros.

 **-Como te dije, tú mereces lo mejor** -le dijo ella y Rachel se sonrojo.- **Ahora, vamos que tuvimos una reservación** -le dijo cogiéndole la mano de Rachel

Ellas entraron al restaurante y se encontraron con la dueña del Restauran-Buenas Noches mi nombre es Perla, en que las puedo ayudar-les dijo con una sonrisa

 **-Sí, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray y yo tengo una reservación** -Quinn le dijo y ella vio como la señora sonrió emocionada y asistió.

 **-Oh la reservación especial, un momento por favor-** le dijo ella y se fue, cinco minutos después volvió- **Todo ya está listo, por favor síganme-** le dijo ella sonriendo y empezó a caminar

Las chicas la siguieron y Rachel miraba alrededor del restaurante con una sonrisa. Era un lugar hermoso, también tenía un pequeño teatro en la parte de atrás. Rachel creía que ellos se iban a sentar cerca del escenario pero ellas siguieron caminando hasta la parte trasera del restaurante hasta salir afuera. Cuando salieron Rachel casi llora, el patio estaba rodeado de flores y las flores estaban llenas de luces encendidas, y en el medio del Patio había una mesa con velas encendidas y con pétalos rojos por encima. Rachel se viro donde Quinn y sonrió cuando vio que ella la estaba mirando para ver su reacción.- **Gracias** -le dijo Rachel emocionada.

Cuando ellas llegaron a la mesa, la señora les espero que se sentaran y les tomo sus órdenes, cuando termino ellas se despidió y se fue dejando a las chicas solas.- **Wow Quinn, esto es increíble** -le dijo ella y Quinn asistió.

 **-Si lo es, la verdad nunca me imaginé que se vería así-** le dijo Quinn y Rachel la miro confundida **-Cuando yo pedí todo esto, yo me había imaginado algo diferente, pero la verdad esto está mucho mejor.-** le dijo Quinn y Rachel asistió.

-Se ve increíble, pero esto debió costar un dineral -le dijo Rachel reganando a Quinn.

Quinn sonrió y dijo- **Tú te mereces esto y mucho más, Rach** -

Rachel sonrió y negó con la cabeza- **Pero yo quiero pagar algo-** le dijo ella y Quinn sonrió.

- **Yo invite, yo pago** -le dijo y cuando Rachel iba abrir la boca Quinn dijo- **Tú pagas la próxima vez-** Rachel sonrió contenta, al menos saldrían otra vez.

 **-Okay-** le dijo ella y Quinn sonrió victoriosamente

La señora volvió con la comida la puso en la mesa y se volvió a ir. Las chicas habían pedido la pasta especial y se veía riquísima. La de Rachel tenia camarones y la de Quinn tenía steak, ellas dos se dividieron la comida entre las dos, así cada una podía probar lo de la otra. Ellas comieron en silencio y cuando terminaron la señora volvió y les ofreció postre. Ellas estaban llena, así que pidieron un bizcocho para dividirlo entre las dos. Cuando terminaron el postre, Quinn pidió por la cuenta pero la señora solo sonrió y les dijo que la comida era en regalo de ella, y aunque las chicas protestaron ella se negó a coger el dinero. Las chicas les agradecieron, dejaron aunque sea la propina y se fueron a buscar a los demás chicos.

Al primero que buscaron fue a Noah, quien movió las cejas de arriba abajo cuando entro y Rachel se sonrojo.- **Wow Rae, vas a acabar con todas las chicas** -le dijo él y Quinn le dio una mirada asesina- **No, te preocupes Quinn tú también estas hermosa, todos los chicos querrán bailar contigo-** le dijo y Rachel lo miro como si lo quisiera matar- **Okay Okay mejor me callo-** le dijo y las chicas asistieron. Después buscaron a Mercedes y a Sam y después a Santana, quien miro a Rachel de arriba abajo y le giño un ojo, haciendo que Quinn gruñera. Tina y Mike fueron los próximos, los demás dijeron que ya estaban de camino al baile, así que ellos también se fueron para el baile.

Cuando llegaron todos los chicos se pusieron las máscaras antes de entrar al baile. Quinn estiro su mano y Rachel la tomo con una sonrisa y entraron al baile. Cuando entraron todo el lugar estaba hermoso, habían chicos ya bailando y otros sentados en las mesas.

Ellas llegaron al centro de la pista y Quinn pregunto **-¿Aceptarías bailar conmigo?-**

Rachel sonrió- **Estaría encantada-** le dijo y Quinn rio emocionada.

Ellas llegaron se ajuntaron y recibieron miradas de asombro por algunos y miradas de enojos por otros, incluyendo a Biff quien miro a Rachel con odio-Ignóralo o si no te arruinara la noche-le dijo Rachel, cuando vio que Quinn quería ir detrás de él.

Rachel le puso la mano en la cintura y Quinn le puso la mano en el hombro de Rachel. Artie empezó a cantar y ellas se empezaron a mover al ritmo de la música.

" **Isn't She Lovely"**

 **Isn't she lovely?**

 **Isn't she wonderful?**

 **Isn't she precious?**

 **Less than one minute old**

 **I never thought through love we'd be**

 **Making one as lovely as she**

 **But isn't she lovely made from love?-**

Con tacones Quinn era un poco más alta que Rachel, pero con todo y eso ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel.

 **-Isn't she pretty?**

 **Truly the angel's best**

 **Boy, I'm so happy**

 **We have been heaven-blessed**

 **I can't believe what God has done**

 **Through us he's given life to one**

 **But isn't she lovely made from love?-**

Los chicos miraban a Quinn y a Rachel y sonreían, al fin estaban haciendo algo sobre lo que sentían.

 **-Isn't she lovely?**

 **Life and love are the same**

 **Life is Aisha**

 **The meaning of her name**

 **Londie, it could have not been done**

 **Without you who conceived the one**

 **That's so very lovely made from love-**

Cuando se terminó la música, todos aplaudieron y Artie llamo a los demás chicos a cantar. Brittany se acercó a Rachel y a Quinn y le pidió a Rachel si quería bailar con ella y Rachel miro a Quinn y ella asistió, Rachel se fue a bailar con Brittany y Quinn se fue a hablar con Santana.

Artie-

 **You're insecure**

 **Don't know what for**

 **You're turning heads when you walk through the doo-o-or**

 **Don't need make up**

 **To cover up**

 **Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough-**

 **-Porque dejaste que la enana bailara con Britt?-** le pregunto Santana mientras veía a Brittany y a Rachel bailar.

 **-Creo que Brittany quiere a Rachel como una hermana Santana, así que no te pongas celosa-** le dijo Quinn riendo y Santana la miro seria.

- **Bueno si tú llamas ese baile de hermana pues está bien** -le dijo Santana señalando a Brittany que estaban bailando bien pegaditas

Quinn miro para donde Santana estaba señalando y apretó sus dientes. Brittany parece que quería juntarse con Rachel y ser solo una persona.

Santana se rio sin ganas y dijo **-Si, son como buenas hermanitas** -Quinn negó con la cabeza ella no iba a dejar que los celos arruinaran su noche.

Sam-

 **Everyone else in the room can see it**

 **Everyone else but-**

Artie-

 **Yo-ou**

Artie y los chicos-

 **Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

 **The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

 **But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**

 **You don't kno-o-ow**

 **You don't know you're beautiful-**

Sam y los chicos-

 **If only you saw what I can see**

 **You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

 **Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

 **You don't kno-o-ow**

 **You don't know you're beautifu-u-ul**

 **That's what makes you beautiful-**

 **-Britt, puedes no pegarte tanto** -le pidió Rachel y Brittany asistió y miro a donde estaba Santana **-¿estás bien?-** le pregunto Rachel, esta era la quinta vez que miraba para donde Santana

 **-Lo siento es que pensé que si Santana me veía bailando tan pegada contigo iba venir a bailar conmigo-** le dijo Brittany triste.

- **Hey está bien** -le dijo Rachel y Brittany sonrió- **Pero no tienes que hacer eso, ella prometió que iba a bailar contigo, no?-**

Brittany asistió- **Si, pero cuando ustedes estaban bailando todos las estaban mirando y ella me dijo que no lo podía hacer-** le dijo y volvió a ponerse triste

 **-Pues entonces puedes bailar conmigo y con Quinn todo lo que quieras-** le dijo y Brittany la abrazo

Mike-

 **So c-come on**

 **You got it wrong**

 **To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong**

 **I don't know why**

 **You're being shy**

 **And turn away when I look into your eye-e-es**

Dave y los chicos-

 **Everyone else in the room can see it**

 **Everyone else but**

Sam-

 **Yo-ou**

Artie y los chicos-

 **Baby you light up my world like no(with Joe body else)**

 **The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

 **But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**

 **You don't kno-o-ow**

 **You don't know you're beautiful-**

Dave y los chicos-

 **If only you saw what I can see**

 **You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

 **Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

 **You don't kno-o-ow**

 **You don't know you're beautifu-u-ul**

 **That's what makes you beautiful**

Sam con los chicos-

 **Na, na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na**

 **Na, na-na-na, na-na**

 **Na, na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na**

 **Na, na-na-na, na-na**

Artie-

 **Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

 **The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

 **But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**

Todos los chicos-

 **You don't kno-o-ow**

Dave-

 **You don't know you're beautiful**

Artie y los chicos-

 **Baby you (light up my world like nobody else)**

 **The way that you flip your hair (Joe: Come on) gets me overwhelmed**

 **But when you (smile at the ground) it ain't hard to tell**

 **You don't kno-o-ow**

 **You don't know you're beautiful-**

 **-No piensas bailar con Brittany hoy?-** le pregunto Quinn a Santana

 **-Nop, la mayoría de las personas de aquí le contarían a mi abuela-** le dijo Santana

 **-Santana tu no habías dicho que ya no te importaba nada, que ibas a tratar de recuperar a Brittany, porque ahora estas cambiando lo que dijiste**?-le pregunto Quinn

 **-Quinn, tú no tienes miedo a lo que puedan decir tus Padres?-** le pregunto Santana sin contestar la pregunta.

- **Claro que tengo miedo, pero yo creo que mis Padres me aceitarían, y si no pues tengo a mi hermana o con Rachel tengo suficiente** -le dijo ella y Santana asistió.

 **-Yo creo que mis Padres también me aceptarían-** le dijo Santana y se limpió una lágrima rebelde- **Pero definitivamente perdería a mi abuela** -

 **-Santana tú no sabes eso** -le dijo Quinn dudosa, ella conocía a la abuela de Santana y estaba 75 porciento segura que si la perdería.

- **Vamos Quinn, hasta tu sabes eso-** le dijo ella y pero Quinn no lo admitió y se quedó callada.

Sam y los chicos-

 **If only you saw what I can see**

 **You'll understand why I want you so desperately (Artie: desperately)**

 **Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

 **(You don't know)-o-ow**

 **You don't know you're beautifu-u-ul**

 **(You don't know you're beautiful)-u-ul**

Artie y los chicos-

 **That's what makes you beautiful**

Cuando se acabó la música era el turno de Quinn, ella se viro donde Santana **-¿Preferirías tener a tu abuela y no a Brittany por el resto de tu vida?-** le pregunto y pero no espero respuesta y subió al escenario.

Quinn se paró en el escenario y miro a Rachel y le sonrió-

 **Heart beats fast**

 **Colors and promises**

 **How to be brave**

 **How can I love when I'm afraid?**

 **To fall**

 **But watching you stand alone**

 **All of my doubt**

 **Suddenly goes away somehow**

 **One step closer-**

Rachel bailaba con Brittany pero no podía apartar la vista de Quinn, ella sentía que esa canción era dedicada para ella y su corazón saltaba de alegría.

 **-I have died every day**

 **waiting for you**

 **Darlin' don't be afraid**

 **I have loved you for a**

 **Thousand years**

 **I'll love you for a**

 **Thousand more-**

Santana miraba a Brittany sonreír y bailar contenta con Rachel y ella sentía que Corazon se estaba rompiendo en pedazos.

 **-Time stands still**

 **beauty in all she is**

 **I will be brave**

 **I will not let anything**

 **Take away**

 **What's standing in front of me?**

 **Every breath,**

 **Every hour has come to this-**

Dave estaba bailando con Sebastian sin importarle las personas que lo estaban mirando con asco, Su verdadera Familia ya lo había rechazado pero él había encontrado en Rachel una nueva familia que lo aceptaba como él es y eso lo hace más feliz que nunca.

 **-One step closer**

 **I have died every day**

 **Waiting for you**

 **Darling' don't be afraid**

 **I have loved you for a**

 **Thousand years**

 **I'll love you for a**

 **Thousand more-**

Una chica del equipo de Rachel le pregunto a Noah si quería bailar y él acepto contento, ya que todo el mundo tenía pareja y él no se quería quedar atrás

 **-And all along I believed**

 **I would find you**

 **Time has brought**

 **Your heart to me**

 **I have loved you for a**

 **Thousand years**

 **I'll love you for a**

 **Thousand more**

 **One step closer**

 **One step closer**

Quinn miro a Rachel, cuando vio que Brittany le estaba dando una vuelta y le giño un ojo, haciendo que Rachel riera emocionada **.**

 **-I have died every day**

 **Waiting for you**

 **Darlin' don't be afraid,**

 **I have loved you for a**

 **Thousand years**

 **I'll love you for a**

 **Thousand more-**

 **And all along I believed**

 **I would find you**

 **Time has brought**

 **Your heart to me**

 **I have loved you for a**

 **Thousand years**

 **I'll love you for a**

 **Thousand more-**

Quinn termino de Cantar y se bajó del escenario, ahora era el turno de Rachel cantar y Quinn no podía esperar oír la canción.

Rachel vio a Quinn bajar del escenario y camino donde ella- **Hermosa canción Quinn** -le dijo le beso la mejilla y subió.

Brittany vio a Quinn en el mismo lugar donde Rachel la había dejado y sonrió y la fue a buscar- **Creo que es mi turno de bailar contigo-** le susurro y Quinn asistió

Rachel se subió al escenario, saludo a todos y empezó a cantar

 **-When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind**

 **He broke his own heart as I watched as he tried to reassemble it**

 **And my momma swore she would never let herself forget**

 **And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love**

 **If it does not exist**

 **But darlin', you are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception-**

Quinn sentía lo mismo que Rachel sentía, ella sentía que cada palabra que Rachel cantaba era dedicada para ella y eso la hacía sentir especial.

 **Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts**

 **And we've got to find other ways to make it alone, keep a straight face**

 **And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance**

 **And up until now I'd have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness**

 **Because none of it was ever worth the risk**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception-**

Brittany miro a Quinn, quien no alejaba la vista de Rachel y pregunto-¿ **estas enamorada no?-**

Quinn se sonrojo y asistió **-Creo que desde la primera vez que la vi-** le dijo y Brittany sonrió emocionada

 **-Estoy segura que ella siente lo mismo que tu-** le dijo Brittany y volvió a mirar a Santana quien estaba hablando con Mercedes

 **-I've got a tight grip on reality**

 **But I can't let go of what's in front of me here**

 **I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up**

 **Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream-**

 **-You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception-**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception**

 **You are the only exception-**

Rachel cantaba y miraba a Quinn con esa intensidad en los ojos que Quinn sentía que su corazón podía explotar en cualquier momento.

 **And I'm on my way to believing**

 **Oh, and I'm on my way to believing-**

Cuando Rachel termino ella se bajó del escenario y Santana estaba subiendo con Mercedes- **Santana no dejes pasar la oportunidad y baila con Britt** -le dijo y Santana la miro seria- **Brittany te quiere y ha vuelto a confiar en ti, no dejes que tus miedos vuelvan a alejarla de ti** -le dijo y se fue.

Mercedes and Santana-

 **Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,**

 **Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah**

 **Oh yeah, you can dance, you can jive,**

 **Having the time of your life**

 **Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene,**

 **Digging the Dancing Queen**

Santana-

 **Friday night and the lights are low**

 **Looking out for a place to go**

 **Oh, where they play the right music,**

 **Getting in the swing**

 **You come to look for a king**

Santana veía como Artie tenía a Brittany en su falda y apretaba más el micrófono.

Mercedes-

 **Anybody could be that guy**

 **Night is young and the music's high**

 **With a bit of rock music, everything is fine**

 **You're in the mood for a dance**

Mercedes and Santana-

 **And when you get the chance**

 **You are the Dancing Queen,**

 **Young and sweet, only seventeen**

 **Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine,**

 **Oh yeah-**

 **-Tu canción fue Hermosa-** le dijo Quinn y Rachel se sonrojo

-Gracias Quinn-le dijo Rachel

-¿ **Fue para alguien en especial?-** le pregunto Quinn y Rachel volvió a sonrojarse.

 **-Creo que eso ya tú lo sabes-** le dijo y le sonrió tímidamente

 **-Um, creo que sí, pero no me molestaría que me dijeras para quien es-** le dijo Quinn bromeando y Rachel le dio un empujoncito.

 **-Pues no te lo voy a decir-** le dijo Rachel y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn

Quinn rio y dijo- **Era para ti-**

Rachel levanto la cabeza y miro a Quinn confundida- **Como mi canción va hacer para mí?-**

 **Quinn se rio-No, mi canción era para ti-le dijo y se sonrojo.**

Rachel sonrió tímidamente, le beso la mejilla y se volvió a poner la cabeza en el hombro de Quinn **-Igual que la mía era para ti-** le dijo y la sonrisa de Quinn podía iluminar la noche.

 **You can dance, you can jive,**

 **Having the time of your life**

 **Oh, see that girl, watch that scene,**

 **Digging the Dancing Queen**

Mercedes-

 **You're a teaser, you turn 'em on**

 **Leave them burning and then you're gone**

 **Looking out for another, anyone will do**

 **You're in the mood for a dance**

Mercedes and Santana-

 **And when you get the chance**

 **You are the Dancing Queen,**

 **Young and sweet, only seventeen**

 **Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine,**

 **Oh yeah**

Santana vio a Brittany mirándola y le giño un ojo. _Que se joda, esta noche voy a bailar con Britt-Britt, pensó Santana y al ver la sonrisa de Brittany pensó que todo valdría la pena._

Santana (Mercedes)-

 **You can dance, (You can dance)**

 **You can jive, (You can jive)**

 **Having the time of your life (Having the time of your life)**

 **Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene,**

 **Digging the Dancing Queen (Dancing Queen, Dancing Queen)**

 **Digging the Dancing Queen**

 **The Dancing Queen, hey**

Mercedes and Santana-

 **Digging the Dancing Queen!**

Cuando ellas terminaron de Cantar, el principal cogió el micrófono **-Bueno Chicos llegamos a lo que tanto han esperado-** les dijo e hizo una pausa dramática **-El rey del baile es…Rachel Berry-** dijo el confundido y la mayoría aplaudió pero el equipo de Hockey con otras personas se empezaron a reír y a decir cosas.

Quinn miro a los chicos y después a Rachel- **Hey estas bien?-** pregunto ella preocupada.

Rachel le sonrió y asistió y empezó a caminar para buscar su corona mientras ignoraba a todos los demás.- **Gracias por la corona, aunque para algunos esto sea un chiste, para mí no lo es-** le dijo ella y volvió al centro de la pista a esperar a que anunciaran una reina.

El principal se aclaró la garganta y dijo- **y la Reina del baile es….-** dijo él y abrió el papel con miedo- **Quinn Fabray-** Quinn sonrió mientras algunos aplaudían

 **-Como dijo Rach, gracias por la corona-** dijo ella y bajo a donde Rachel la estaba esperando en el centro de la pista.- **estoy agradecida de todos los que votaron por nosotras-** le dijo ella a Rachel cuando se acercó- **Me han dado la oportunidad de seguir bailando contigo** -le dijo y Rachel sonrió.

-Ahora con ustedes el primer baile del Rey y la Reina.-les dijo el Principal y la mayoría aplaudió.

Santana iba a cantar la canción, pero antes de subir al escenario, ella se paró enfrente de Brittany y dijo **-Esta canción es dedicada a ti y si todavía quieres bailar, después de esta canción lo podemos hacer-** le dijo y Brittany la abrazo emocionada.

 **-Gracias San** -le dijo y le beso la mejilla.

Santana trato de no sonrojarse mientras se iba a cantar.

 **\- Oh no, did I get too close?**

 **Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?**

 **All your insecurities**

 **All the dirty laundry**

 **Never made me blink one time-**

 **Unconditional, unconditionally**

 **I will love you unconditionally**

 **There is no fear now**

 **Let go and just be free**

Brittany se empezó a reír cuando escucho la canción, ella no lo podía creer Santana le estaba diciendo que la amaba.

 **I will love you unconditionally-**

Artie le pregunto a Brittany si quería bailar, pero ella le dijo que no, ya que ella quería poder esperar a Santana cuando terminara la canción **.**

 **Come just as you are to me**

 **Don't need apologies**

 **Know that you are worthy**

 **I'll take your bad days with your good**

 **Walk through the storm I would**

 **I do it all because I love you, I love you**

Santana desde el escenario veía a Brittany y trataba de no sonreír tanto. Brittany la veía con la sonrisa especial que a ella tanto le gustaba y sus ojos azules brillaban de alegría.

 **Unconditional, unconditionally**

 **I will love you unconditionally**

 **There is no fear now**

 **Let go and just be free**

 **I will love you unconditionally-**

Rachel miro para donde Brittany y al verla sonreír, miro a Santana y a sitio con la cabeza, al fin había hecho algo bueno Santana la vio y le sonrió.

 **-So open up your heart and just let it begin**

 **Open up your heart and just let it begin**

 **Open up your heart and just let it begin**

 **Open up your heart**

 **Acceptance is the key to be**

 **To be truly free**

 **Will you do the same for me?**

 **Unconditional, unconditionally**

 **I will love you unconditionally**

 **And there is no fear now**

 **Let go and just be free**

 **'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)**

 **I will love you (unconditionally)**

 **I will love you**

 **I will love you unconditionally-**

Cuando ella termino y bajo, Brittany corrió donde ella y la abrazo **-Gracias, Gracias, esa fue la mejor canción del mundo-** le dijo yla llevo para el centro de la pista al lado de Quinn y Rachel.

Noah llego hasta el escenario - **Esta canción es dedicada para mis chicas especiales-** dijo y le giño un ojo a Santana y a Quinn.

 **Where it began, I can't begin to knowing**

 **But then I know it's growing strong**

 **Was in the spring,**

 **And spring became the summer**

 **Who'd believe you'd come along**

 **Hands, touching hands, reaching out**

 **Touching me, touching you-**

Rachel y Quinn juntaron sus manos y después se empezaron a reír.

 **-Oh, sweet Caroline**

 **Good times never seem so good**

 **I've been inclined to believe it never would-**

Santana aprovecho eta ocasión y pego a Brittany más contra ella. Brittany solo sonrió y le beso la mejilla.

 **-Oh, sweet Caroline**

 **Good times never seem so good**

 **I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no..-**

Cuando Noah termino, el principal puso un Cd de una música India y todos se sentaron por un rato.

Las Chicas se sentaron hablar un rato con el grupo y todo estuvo maravilloso.

Cuando llego el final de la Noche, Noah les había dicho a los chicos que si se querían quedar en su casa para un maratón de juegos y los chicos asistieron, incluyendo a Rachel. La limosina llevo a cada uno de los chicos a sus casas y después todos se iban a reunir para recoger a Rachel, quien era la última que quedaba y Quinn.

Cuando llegaron al frente de la casa, Quinn abrió la puerta del auto y ayudo a Rachel a bajarse.- **Te acompaño hasta la puerta-** le dijo Rachel y Quinn sonrió.

 **-Yo se supone que diga eso.-le** dijo cruzándose de brazos

Rachel le saco la lengua y dijo- **Yo me voy con Noah tu no, así que yo quiero dejarte segura en tu casa-**

Quinn giro los ojos, pero por dentro se derretía por la ternura de Rachel.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Rachel le sonrió a Quinn y dijo **-Me divertí mucho Quinn, Gracias por la Mejor Noche de mi Vida-**

Quinn le sonrió y celebro en su mente, eso era lo que ella quería, que Rachel disfrutara este- **De nada Rach, fue un honor ir contigo al baile-le** dijo Quinn y Rachel le sonrió.

 **-El honor fue todo mío-** le dijo Rachel y ellas se quedaron mirándose por un rato, hasta que Quinn vio que Rachel se sonrojo.

 **-¿En qué piensas?-** pregunto Quinn, curiosa y Rachel se sonrojo más

 **-En nada-** dijo Rachel negando con la cabeza y Quinn alzo una ceja

- **Vamos Rach, en algo debes de estar pensando** -le dijo Quinn y vio el auto de Noah llegar

Rachel todavía sonrojada negó con la cabeza y dijo- **Noah llego-** le dijo y abrazo a Quinn- **Nos vemos y Gracias por todo** -le dijo y se empezó a ir.

 **-De nada, pero ¿no me vas a decir?-** le pregunto y Rachel se paró y la miro.- **Yo quiero saber en qué pensabas-** le dijo ella e hizo un puchero

Rachel camino a donde ella, le puso la dos manos en las mejillas y la beso. Fue un beso inocente solo duro unos segundos, Quinn inmediatamente cerró sus ojos y cuando empezó a disfrutarlo Rachel se separó y susurro- **En eso estaba pensando.-**

Cuando Quinn abrió los ojos para pedirle otro, ya Rachel estaba montándose en el auto de Noah. Quinn se recostó en la puerta de su casa y se tocó sus labios.- **Wow, definitivamente la Mejor Noche de mi Vida-** dijo y entro para la casa


	50. Chapter 50

**Siento mucho la tardanza, he estado bien ocupada últimamente he querido escribir, pero no he podido...Espero que estén bien, sé que me he tardado mucho y entiendo si no quieren continuar con la historia, yo les debo la historia y pienso terminarla.**

 **Capítulo 50**

¿Cuándo Quinn entró a la casa, se encontró con Russel sentado en el sillón - **Papa** -gritó ella y se tocó el pecho- **que susto, que haces despierto a esta hora?** -

Russel se rió y dijo- **lo siento cariño, solo estaba esperando que mi bebe llegara a casa** -el camino a donde ella y la abrazo **-como estuvo tu noche cariño? -** le preguntó y Quinn sonrió como boba

- **Mi noche fue mágica Papa, nunca me arrepentiré de haber ido con Rachel** -le dijo y Russel sonrió

 **-Me alegro corazón-** le dijo y Quinn asistió

- **Gracias por tu ayuda, a Rachel le gustó mucho el Restaurante** -le dijo ella

 **-De nada, ese también es el lugar favorito de tu Madre** -le dijo Russel con una sonrisa boba

 **-Papa tengo que decirte algo-** le dijo Quinn sería y Russel la miró

 **-Que pasa cariño, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea-** le dijo él y Quinn asistió

 **-Lo sé, solo no quiero que me odies-** le dijo ella y bajo la cabeza

Russel le subió la cabeza y la miro a los ojos **-Nunca podría odiarte amor, Nunca. ¿Tu y tu hermana son la luz de mis ojos- le dijo el y Quinn sonrió llorosa-ahora dime que es lo que pasa?** -

Quinn suspiró hondo y dijo- **Amo a Rachel** -

Russel se hecho a reír- **se supone que la ames, ella es tu mejor amiga** -le dijo y Quinn negó con la cabeza

- **No Papa, la amo y si algún día se presenta la oportunidad quisiera casarme con ella** -le dijo Quinn y bajo la cabeza para no ver la cara de su Padre.

Russel abrazo a Quinn y le preguntó- **Cuando le pedirás matrimonio? -**

Quinn levantó la cabeza tan rápida, que su Padre tuvo miedo de que se la hubiera lastimado **-Que? ¿No estás enojado? ¿Decepcionado? -**

Russel volvió a reír y dijo **-Cariño, desde que conocimos a Rachel, nos dimos cuenta que tú y ella tuvieron una conexión especial-**

Quinn lo miró como si estuviera loco y dijo- **Pero ella es una chica** -dijo ella sin entender

 **-Lo sé amor, pero lo que a mí me importa es que seas feliz-** le dijo y la abrazo **-Si Rachel o un chico te hace feliz, nosotros somos feliz-** le dijo él y le limpió las lágrimas que le estaban saliendo de los ojos de Quinn

 **-Gracias Papa, No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber esto-** le dijo y Russel le beso la frente

 **-Nunca tengas miedo de decirnos algo, Quinny confía en nosotros-** le dijo él y Quinn asistió **-Además nos agrada mucho Rachel-** le dijo y le giño un ojo haciendo que Quinn se empezará a reír

- **Papa** -lo regaño ella y Russel se rió- **Te amo** -le dijo y el la volvió a abrazar

- **Nosotros también a ti, ahora ve a descansar** -le dijo y le beso la frente

 **-Okay-** le dijo ella y empezó a caminar para arriba, pero se volteó y dijo- **Gracias por aceptarme como soy-**

Russel le sonrió y dijo- **siempre lo haré-**

Con eso Quinn le sonrió y se fue emocionada para su habitación, el día de hoy le fue mejor de lo que ella esperaba

Después de bañarse se acostó en la cama y cogió su celular, ella quería saber cómo se sentía Rachel.

 **RyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQrR RyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQrR**

Rachel llegó a la casa de Noah y ya todos los chicos estaban allí.

 **-Ya era hora que llegaran** -dijo Matt abrazando a Rachel **-como te fue con Quinn?** -le preguntó y Rachel se sonrojó

Noah al ver la cara de Rachel comenzó a reírse- **con esa cara, yo creo que le fue más que bien** -Rachel bajo la cabeza avergonzada y los chicos se rieron

 **-Bese a Quinn-** les dijo ella en un susurro y los chicos empezaron a silbar, haciendo que Rachel se pusiera más roja

-Wohoo Rae, eres toda una Casanova-le dijo Noah y le estiro la mano para ella se la chocara, Rachel se sonrojó pero se la choco

 **-Okay, Rae cuéntanos cómo estuvo ese beso-** le dijo Dave y Rachel se volvió a sonrojo

- **Fue increíble-** le dijo Rachel en una voz soñadora y se tocó los labios y los chicos volvieron a celebrar.

 **-Me alegro por ti, saltamontes-** le dijo Mike y la abrazo

 **-Gracias Mickey-** le dijo sonriendo

 **-Y ahora que van a hacer? -** le preguntó Sam y a Rachel se le borro la sonrisa

 **-No lo sé, después de besarla me fui con Noah-** le dijo Rachel un poco preocupada- **además no sé si ella me quiera de esa manera-** les dijo ella y los chicos se miraron entre sí como si ella estuviera loca.

- **Rae, yo estoy seguro que Quinn siente lo mismo que tú, solo tienes que hablar con ella** -le dijo Dave y Rachel asistió sonriendo **-porque no le mandas un mensaje a ver? -** le dijo él y Rachel asistió sonriendo

 **-Okay lo haré, cuando salga de bañarme-** le dijo ella y se fue a bañar, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta pudo escuchar a Noah gritar- **ahora quien quiere jugar call of duty?** -

Cuando Rachel terminó de bañarse miro su celular y se dio de cuenta que tenía un mensaje nuevo de Quinn.

 **Quinn:** _ **Rachel espero que hayas llegado bien, hoy fue la mejor noche de mi vida-**_

Rachel tuvo que leer el mensaje tres veces porque no lo creía, ella se sonrió de oreja a oreja y respondió

 **Rach:** _ **También fue la mejor noche de mi Vida Quinn, Gracias por haber venido conmigo**_ -ella mando el mensaje y 20 segundos después volvió a recibir un mensaje y empezó a sonreír

 **Quinn:** _ **Te puedo llamar?-**_ A Rachel le estuvo raro porque Quinn nunca preguntaba eso así que le contesto que si.

De inmediato entró la llamada de Quinn y Rachel la contesto.

 **Q:Hola** -dijo Quinn suavecito

 **-Hola Quinn-** dijo Rachel sonriendo y sé quedo callada

Las chicas estuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Quinn dijo- **esto no tiene que ser raro, yo soy la misma Quinn y tú la misma Rachel-**

Rachel respiro aliviada y dijo- **tienes razón-**

 **-Rachel, yo sé que tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó esta noche, así que quería saber si mañas quisieras salir conmigo? -** dijo Quinn con voz nerviosa

¿A Rachel se le aceleró el corazón y pregunto **-como en una cita? -**

Quinn se rió suavecito y dijo **-Si Rach como en una cita, bueno si quieres-**

Rachel empezó a asistir y después recordó que no la podía ver y dijo **-si, si me encantaría salir contigo Quinn-**

Quinn desde su casa sonrío aliviada y dijo **-Okay pasó por ti a las 3:00-**

 **-Okay, nos veremos mañana-** Rachel dijo sonriendo

 **-No quiero, pero te tendré que dejar** -le dijo Quinn arrepentida, ella quería seguir hablando, pero tenía que preparar cosas para la cita

- **Yo tampoco, pero hablaremos mañana-** dijo Rachel un poc triste-Que descanses Quinn-

 **-Igual Rach, nos vemos mañana-** le dijo Quinn

 **-Bye** -Rachel dijo pero no corto la llamada, y todavía escuchaba a Quinn en la otra línea- **Quinn?-**

 **-Si, Rach-**

 **-No vas a colgar? -** preguntó Rachel y Quinn se rió

 **-Estaba esperando a que tú lo hicieras-** le dijo y Rachel se empezó a reír

 **-Pues hagámoslo a la cuenta de tres, Okay?-** recibió un si de parte de Quinn y empezó a contar, cuando llegó a tres todavía podía escuchar a Quinn y se empezaron a reír **-Pensé que era a las tres-**

Quinn se volvió a reír y dijo- **tu tampoco lo hicisteis-**

 **-Okay Okay ahora sí a las tres? -**

 **-Está bien, Buenas noches Rach-**

 **-Igual y dulces sueños** -le dijo Rachel y empezó a contar, cuando llegó a tres iba a poner el celular en silencio, pero terminó por cortar la llamada, ella se lamentó un poco y quería volver a llamar a Quinn pero como ya era tarde, ella solo cogió sus cosas y se fue con los chicos

Los chicos jugaron hasta las 6 am, hubieran seguido jugando, pero la Madre de Noah entró y les apago el juego

 **RyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQrRyQ** **RyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQyRyQrR**

Cuando Quinn se levantó lo primero que hizo fue mirar su celular, al ver que no tenía ningún mensaje de la persona que quería, ella tuvo la iniciativa y envió su propio mensaje

Para **Rach: -** _ **Buenos días Rach, Te veré en unas horas**_ -

Ella lo envió y se modio el labio, ella quería probar esos carnosos labios de nuevo, ella se empezó a vestir ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de buscar a Rachel


End file.
